The Little Sitri
by makoto x chelia
Summary: Makoto is the younger brother of Sona and Serafall. Join him as he builds a peerage and a name for himself (Work in progress)
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

**Sona P.O.V**

"GET UP! GET UP! GET UP! GET UP! GET UP NEE-CHAN! GET UP NOW NEE-CHAN OR I WILL POUR WATER OVER YOU!"

Ugh, this is how I, Sona Sitri started my day. That monster child my parents had 9 years ago is bugging me. I didn't want that monster child to be born. He's a monster child. He is like Onee-sama but smaller and a boy. He's a boy Onee-sama. And he's jumping on my bed like a monster would. The only redeeming quality he has is his intelligence. He's smarter than average 9 year olds. And he's smarter than most my age and above. However...

"WHAT MONSTER!?"

I let out my rage. Usually, I am a well mannered, calm and collected 12 year old. However, whenever the monster is bugging me, I lose my cool. I shot my eyes open and on that monster child. The monster is smaller than average for people his age. He has longish for a boy black hair with violet eyes. He also wears glasses like myself.

If you looked at him, he is like a male version of myself in looks but with Onee-sama's personality. Onee-sama corrupted him when he was younger. I blame Onee-sama for this monster. I should've gotten there sooner. Then I could've saved myself the headache that is this monster.

"I'm not a monster! Okaa-sama sent me because you are like late getting up. Even though I, Makoto Sitri has so many things to do, I took the time out of my busy life to wake up ungrateful Nee-chan. You should thank me Nee-chan because if I, Makoto Sitri didn't wake you up then you would've been late for Devils school."

How many times does he have to say his name? Makoto Sitri. Makoto is a japanese name but Okaa-sama said she named Makoto, Makoto because she once knew a kind young man named Makoto and wanted this one to grow up to be kind like that one. However, she didn't realize that she actually created a monster.

"Whatever monster."

"Stop calling me a monster Nee-chan! I am actually a nice person! Sera-Nee-chan agrees with me! Hmph, I'm going to tell Sera-Nee-chan on you!"

"Tell her then monster!"

He puffs out his chest and jumps off my bed.

"Hmph I will! Oh, by the way. Your pal the ape is here."

Ugh, just what I need. That ape Gremory. Or should I said Godzilla's twin. She keeps calling me specs so I call her ape, apezilla, Godzilla's twin, or nutter. She is really insane. Poor girl, I should feel bad for her but I don't. She chooses to be that insane. So I can't help it if I sometimes call her names.

"Great, fun times."

"Hmmmm, I could help you call her an ape today if you give me what I want."

Ugh, even though he annoys me, I do sometimes tag team the ape with him. She can't ever beat us both when it comes to insults. She cries and tries to hurt us but we both stop her with our witty words.

"As tempting as that offer is, I don't feel like fighting with that ape today."

"Well, it isn't like you have a choice. She is insane and she will most likely attack you with her words. Poor girl, I feel sorry for her. Well, whatever! I'm going to go and eat breakfast while sitting on Sera-Nee-chan's lap! Since Sera-Nee-chan is my favourite Nee-chan right now! She doesn't call me a monster!"

He knows how much that infuriates me. He leaves with a pout. Even though I say and think he is a monster, I have got sort of a brother complex towards him. I wont deny it either because it is a little normal...I think. But it isn't anything crazy like Onee-sama has for Makoto. I just don't want anyone else to touch...I-I mean, I don't want anyone else to steal...ugh! This is coming out wrong! He's mine!

I sigh and shake my head of those thoughts. I got dressed and headed towards the dining area. The ape is going to be there and she always starts. She never leaves me alone. I wouldn't care if she did it once in awhile. But she does it every single day! It is relentless abuse from her! I'm sure she is into me because she keeps making gestures towards my body like that.

I got to the dining room and I saw that Onee-sama is giving her speech again.

"And that's why you can't leave me Ma-tan! You can't get a girlfriend! You can't date anyone either! You have to stay with Onee-chan forever and ever! Even if girls say they love you, they are probably lying. So, to round it off. Only I will ever love you and that's the truth!"

Isn't it a little extreme to say things like that? Saying no one will ever love him other than her? This is a weird world I live in. I'm just so glad that I got my Evil Pieces. Soon, I will be building my peerage. I'm tempted to reincarnate Makoto as my servant so he has to stay with me...great, now I'm sounding like Onee-sama.

"I-I see. Then only Sera-Nee-chan will love me?"

"That is correct."

"Serafall. You can't say things like that to the impressionable Makoto."

Okaa-sama reminded Onee-sama this as I sat down. The ape is sat next to me glaring at me. She is also with Sirzechs-sama. Sometimes I hear that Sirzechs-sama says similar things to Rias like what Onee-sama just said to Makoto.

"Boo! Kaa-chan! Don't be naughty now! I am only speaking the truth! Would you rather have Ma-tans cute little heart break again and again until he finally sees that Onee-chan is the one for him?"

"What you're suggesting is incest Serafall."

That's right Okaa-sama. That's Onee-sama for you. Onee-sama just shrugged her shoulders as if she's fine with incest! She can't be serious!? I-I know she has a deep complex but to say that she doesn't even care that she said she's fine with incest!

"Well, Ma-tan is mine! Ever since I saw him, he's been mine! Bah! If he gets a girlfriend then I will suffer a heart attack and die! Did you hear that Ma-tan? If you get with another girl then Onee-chan will become supremely depressed and die!"

That's horrible! You can't say such things! As expected, Makoto burst out crying. He always does when Onee-sama says such horrid things. Its really going to mess with him if she keeps it up.

"I DON'T WANT SERA-NEE-CHAN TO DIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"I wont die if you stay with me Ma-tan."

Now that's blackmail! Onee-sama patted his head as he cried into her chest. She is certainly is a mastermind. She is evil.

"So, you aren't going to get a girlfriend, are you?"

"N-No! Sera-Nee-chan needs me so I will stay with her forever and ever! Sera-Nee-chan can't die because if Sera-Nee-chan died then I would die! N-No! I would make Sera-Nee-chan my Queen! I would reincarnate Nee-chan when I get my Evil Pieces so she can stay with me forever and eveeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer!"

Yup, same basic personality. They are way too close...in my opinion. I'm shocked that ape Gremory hasn't insulted me yet. She usually does insult me by now. However when I glanced at the gorilla, she was eating... Hey where's my breakfast!? It was in front of me a few seconds ago...

"Ape!"

"Don't call me that Sona. What do you want now?"

"Where the hell is my food!?"

Okaa-sama sent me a look...I bowed my head. I said hell when I meant to say heck. When I'm in the human world or away from my parents, I can swear at that gorilla. She drives me too it. I'm not kidding. She is a total demon.

"I'm fucking eating it aren't I?"

"Rias! We don't swear at others houses."

"Whatever. You hurt me all the time Onii-sama. Everyone is against me. Even Akeno that butch lesbian."

She's a vile 12 year old. I can imagine her being more vile in the future. I wouldn't be shocked if she tries to murder me on a daily basis in that future.

"Now Rias, we don't steal others food. We don't call butch lesbians. And we don't swear in another's house."

"Whatever you say Onii-sama. Here you go Sona. Your food back. Good as new."

She shoved my soup in front of me and when I went to take my spoon, she took it first and licked it! Oooooooooooooooh! She then shoves the spoon into her mouth! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaape! That's disgusting! She puts my spoon down while smirking.

"Enjoy my saliva butch."

"You damn gorilla. Don't forget to eat your daily supplies of bananas."

She raised a fist but didn't do anything else. Then I feel a tug on my arm. When I looked, Makoto was showing me his spoon with a cute shy looking face.

"Y-You can have my spoon Nee-chan. I will get another one."

Before I could say anything, he put the spoon down and left to the kitchen. Even though we have servants, he just does things like that himself. I suppose that's also a good quality that monster has.

"Awwww~! That's so cuuuuuuuuuuute~! So-tan and Ma-tans bonding is the best~! I think Ma-tan and Sona-chan should have a bubble bath together with rubber ducky's~!"

I shuddered slightly. How can she say such things with a normal looking face?

"Eww, Sona. You are sexually attracted to Makoto? That's your brother you sicko."

I did a spit take at the monkey! How can she say things like that!?

"W-What!? N-No! When did anyone say that!? Makoto and I have a healthy relationship with one another monkey!"

"A healthy incestuous relationship perhaps."

I glared at Godzilla for that comment. How dare she say such things? I am not sexually attracted to Makoto! It is wrong! Its immoral and disgusting! Everything is wrong with that talk!

The boy himself comes in and tries to sit down on a chair but Onee-sama grabbed him and put him on her lap! S-She's too weird.

"Serafall, we have to be leaving soon. We have that meeting."

"Ooooooooooh! I don't wanna leave Ma-tan!"

"And I don't want to leave Ria-tan but we have that meeting. It is very important."

She sticks out her tongue at Sirzechs-sama. Geez Onee-sama. You are a Maou, please be more prudent. If Onee-sama slacks off then the Underworld could suffer. But eventually Onee-sama nods with a huge sigh. I feel sorry for Makoto sometimes with Onee-sama's naughty behaviour.

* * *

><p>Soon after that, we went to the school for Devils of our status. Yes, even Makoto is with us. Unfortunately, Rias and I are in the same class. Makoto, he's in the same class as the Phenex's daughter, Ravel Phenex. I've heard they are friends, I think. I don't pry into Makoto's life...much.<p>

"Nee-chan! Can we like go for sweets and stuff after school!?"

"Perhaps. Homework comes first."

He puts on a cute pouty face.

"Boo, no fun. Sera-Nee-chan would've taken me and said homework is a waste of time! It is a waste of time! Homework equals less time with Nee-chan and Sera-Nee-chan! It is like the evilness of being serious. Even you Nee-chan who is broody should let her hair down so to speak! Even Rias-Nee-san is going to come with us, right Nee-san?"

"Sure. I don't want to go home right now. Stupid days."

What is she mumbling about now? Ugh, she's certainly strange indeed. But if Rias is going then I don't want to.

"I'm busy with homework myself Makoto."

"No! I don't accept that as reality! I shape reality around myself and I say reality shouldn't get in the way of fun happiness with cheery sprinkles!"

With cheery sprinkles? Did he perhaps mean cherry sprinkles? Even then that doesn't sound correct. I don't understand him...ever. He's a monster after all. No one understands monsters.

"Cheery sprinkles huh."

"Yup! That's what I said wasn't it? I am like happy right now! If Sona-Nee-chan comes with us to the ice cream shop then we can have loads of fun! Nee-chan never spends any time with me anyway! She's all for homework and school but what about your Otouto? I want Nee-chan to come!"

"Mako-sama! Mako-sama!"

He stops in place and sighs happily to himself. He turns around and sees Ravel. Yeah, Ravel is also here. She rushes up and faces my Otouto.

"Good morning Mako-sama!"

"Yeah, good morning! Ravel-san is here now! Yay! Say Ravel-san, you want to come ice cream testing tonight after boring old school?"

She tilts her head to the side as Rias narrows her eyes at something. When I followed her line of sight, I saw Riser. He's the older brother of Ravel. Well, since this is the front of the school, I'm sure seeing him isn't shocking. He usually does drop off Ravel at school. But why is Rias narrowing her eyes...then again, she is insane so she even narrows her eyes at books and the floor.

"Testing ice cream? Does that mean the same as actually purchasing ice cream?"

"Not exactly! Sera-Nee-chan said that there's this shop that you can go into that ask to try every flavour of ice cream without purchasing!"

Is there seriously a shop like that? Its the first time I've ever heard of this.

"Really? That's pretty fantastic."

"Well yeah of course it is! I mean, we are like children and even though that has nothing to do with ice cream, I just thought I should mention it because we are like children who are awesome and every..."

I then pulled on his ear. Sometimes he gets way into a sentence and doesn't stop. I'm hoping he outgrows that phase. And also the phase of being a bratty monster. He can be good but he is always a monster when he is near me in the morning times.

"Nee-chan! Don't pull my ear or I'm telling Sera-Nee-chan!"

"Stop threatening me with Onee-sama monster!"

I snicker as he narrows his eyes cutely at me. Take that monster. I know he loathes it when I call him a monster.

"Don't call me a monster! Hmph! Come along Ravel-san! We don't need this monster talk!"

"Ok Mako-sama! G-Goodbye Sona-sama, Rias-sama!"

He took Ravel's hand and stormed off. Monster is angry~ I love tormenting the monster.

"Sona, that was cruel."

"What was cruel?"

"Calling him a monster. How disgusting."

I shook my head in annoyance at her. She really is annoying sometimes. Whatever. I will make it up to the monster after school.

...After school that day, I approached the monster who avoided me all day. I didn't even do anything wrong! He was the one who started it! I simply finished it! Ugh, great. I am sounding petty now. I really should stop thinking such things. It is very embarrassing to admit that I am actually thinking about such things.

"Makoto, wait a second."

"What do you want Nee-chan? Come to attack me with the monster talk again?"

"Ugh, no. I came to get ice cream. You wanted some right? My treat."

I grudgingly say. Even though he provoked me, as the elder sibling, I should've rose above it.

"W-Well, its free though."

"Those are taste testers. I'll buy you a full one."

"Yay! Lets go then! Ravel-san and Nee-san Rias are waiting for us!"

He took my hand and we ran away! Uwah! We got to the ape and Ravel who are patiently waiting by the gates.

"Sona, Makoto. Ravel that rhymes with gravel and I have been waiting for ages."

Waiting for ages translates as a few minutes. That ape Gremory...ugh.

"Rias-sama, it has only been two minutes."

Ravel stated. I thought so. Rias middle fingers her! Geez, she's going to get so beaten one day. Not by me, but she is going to infuriate the wrong person and they will retaliate with whatever force is deemed necessary.

"P-Please don't middle finger me!"

"Whatever Ravel. I hate your Onii-sama."

What a random thing to say. But instead of looking offended, she just rolls her eyes.

"I-I think we should go. Our servants are all waiting for us."

Ah yes, our families servants. Not our Evil Pieces. Well, only Rias and I here have Evil Pieces. We all then went to get ice cream with our servants. I guess this is just another day in my, Sona Sitri's life.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello! Yeah, I made another story hehe. What's my excuse...I don't have one. I just wanted to do this story as its been in my head since last year! I thought of this at like September-October time last year! However that probably isn't something you care about. I haven't read a story about Sona having a younger brother. I've seen older but not younger. If there are any younger ones out there then I will make mine different to that one! <strong>

**Of course this is going to be a harem story (this is dxd after all) and Makoto will have a peerage and I do have a few ideas for such peerage members however I am open to suggestions. Well thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello and welcome to the second chapter of The Little Sitri!**

**Guest 1; Vali in the peerage huh. I will consider it.**

**Valliantice; Thank you very much!**

**The Scottish Black Belt; Thank you!**

**Anime PJ; Exactly. Serafall will taint anyone in her funny ways, hehe!**

**SharpRevan; Yeah, if you have any suggestions then please let me know.**

**Kai the Devil-Dragon Monarch; Aika in the peerage, I guess that could be a candidate. Maybe she could be the pervert in his peerage.**

**Argorok; It is in interesting idea to have her but if I did, then the peerage would be vastly OP, which isn't a bad thing, but I only want a powerful peerage. But thank you for suggesting! If you have any others then I would gladly consider it!**

**Guest 2; Issei will be in the story as he is the Sekiryuutei. However, I couldn't take him from Rias as lets face it, she needs him in her peerage. If she didn't have him then she'd be pretty damned.**

**Ran; Yes, I could make Gabriel a stalker. I haven't figured out the harem as of yet.**

**Tamm; Well, that's the question isn't it? Who wins?**

**Well, on with the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>The childish sadness<strong>

**Makoto P.O.V**

"Hello monster."

I loathe it when she calls me a monster! Baka Nee-chan. Sona-Nee-chan is really a baka when she calls me a monster. Well, it doesn't matter to the 11 year old me. As if I would be bothered! I'm an adult after all! I am getting my Evil Pieces soon enough! Well a year but still... But like, Nee-chan is going to the human world to start stupid school in a year. I hate Nee-chan for leaving to go to school! And then there's that whole, I'm getting engaged! Why should I be tied down!? I'm too young to even marry! I'm pretty sure it is illegal for me to get engaged at my age!

"Nee-chan! Stop calling me a monster! As if I would be ok with such things!"

"Hmph, monster. I am shocked a monster would be sad about being called a monster."

"Nee-chan...I-I Nee-chan..."

Noticing my tone, Nee-chan takes a serious face.

"What is it?"

"I don't want Nee-chan to go to baka Kuoh academy! Why does Nee-chan have to leave to go to baka school!? You are my Nee-chan and as my Nee-chan, you shouldn't abandon me, you know!?"

"Heh... How to say this... I have to go. Ehehe, maybe its hard for you understand but if I want my dream to flourish then I have to learn the ways of the human schools so I can apply that into my dream. Besides I'm going next year, not now."

"B-But, your dreams aren't more important than I am..."

Maybe that's childish but that's what I believe to be true! She sighs to herself in frustration and pats the top of my head.

"No. You are right. However, it is something I truly want and believe in. Isn't it your job to also support me in this?"

I sighed to her and just made a movement with my head in agreement.

"Fine, I support you. But, I will be coming to this Kuoh when I'm old enough. You have to be at high school age, yes? Then I will go when I can. As if I will let Nee-chan attend this place alone. As I am the only male in this family besides Tou-sama, I will have to come to this place to keep Nee-chan safe from the naughtiness of Fallen Angels, Angels and other naughty creatures like Rias-Nee-san."

Sona-Nee-chan chuckled then. However I went for the hug. Nee-chan is leaving me, as if. That's too upsetting.

"H-Hey, what's wrong with you all of a sudden?"

"Nee-chan leaving is seriously upsetting! I-I can't live without Nee-chan!"

"So silly. You really shouldn't think such things. It isn't even until next year anyway. So, you are coming to Kuoh huh."

I nodded. That's right, I have to go and keep Nee-chan safe after all! If I'm not there then I'm sure she'll get into trouble with naughty people. Maybe even people might try and be naughty with Nee-chan... Of course Nee-chan can't...can have a boyfriend as long as he is a nice guy. If he's a pervert then I'm going to blast them with my water and freeze them with my ice! That's right! I will show no mercy to anyone who does things like that to Nee-chan!

"Yes! You can't stop me either!"

"Hmph, well I suppose I can't. I suppose having you around would be fun. But you have to keep up your studies and not slack off."

I pout and stick out my tongue. Stupid studying. Why would I want to study? I like having my freedom.

"...Fine, I will study. But Nee-chan, about this marriage thing...I am not so sure I want to marry that person. I'm only 11 after all. Unlike Nee-chan, I don't think challenging her to a chess match is going to help my situation. She seems to be the type that wouldn't go for that thing."

"W-Well, I know how you feel at least. I didn't want to be engaged. Only someone who can match me in intelligence can become my fiancee. I guess it is the same for you?"

"Not really. I haven't thought about getting married. It is scary enough thinking about Nee-chan leaving. I don't really think about girlfriends. Besides, Sera-Nee-chan keeps saying that she would be heartbroken if I do get a girlfriend. Especially someone called Gabriel. I don't know who that is. When I asked, she never told me who this Gabriel is. The only Gabriel I can think of is that Angel Gabriel but...eh, I don't know why Sera-Nee-chan thought I would date an Angel. We are at war with one another...ugh..."

Nee-chan looks at her hand with interest then she face palms? Eh? What's that about? She then sits down on the bed so I join her while she speaks to me.

"That's Onee-sama for you. I would take what she says with a grain of salt. It isn't like she is going to commit suicide...hehe, that didn't come out right. Just think of her being overprotective or something. Yes, if you think of it like that then I suppose you can control your feelings."

"Eh?"

What she said didn't make sense to me. Sona-Nee-chan is acting weird again. Lately, she has been acting a little strange if I do say so myself. She makes these weird actions and gestures. Perhaps because she is leaving for the human world in a year and leaving me here. She shook her head in my direction.

"Never mind. Don't worry about Onee-sama. Just concentrate on you."

"And you Nee-chan! Don't forget yourself!"

"Hehe, of course."

We shared what was a little laugh, then I asked Nee-chan a question.

"Erm, how's Tsubaki-Nee-san Nee-chan?"

"Tsubaki? Well, she's fine. You know she's coming with me to the human world also?"

I nodded in Nee-chan's direction. Of course I knew that Nee-chan. I'm not an idiot. I'm a Sitri. If we are anything then we are smart. But I don't just want to be smart, I want to be strong also! That's why I have Sera-Nee-chan teach me how to defend myself. All I have to do is hug her everyday which is fine! I love hugging Sera-Nee-chan! She's a good hugging partner!

"That's good. Yes, I knew she was. I just like Tsubaki-Nee-san also."

"Is there anyone you don't like?"

I shrugged my shoulders. I don't think there's anyone I particularly dislike. I do like and love everyone!

"Don't think so!"

"You certainly are strange. Anyhow, I best be getting my things together. I'm going to visit the human world soon."

"O-Oh, ok Nee-chan."

She patted the top of my head and smiled.

"You don't need to be so upset."

"I'm not upset about that! I'm not upset at all. I'm just thinking about who I will talk to once you leave. Sera-Nee-chan is always busy with being a Maou and I don't have any peerage members yet so who can I talk to?"

"What about your fiancee?"

She gave off a giggle which I didn't find funny. It isn't like I dislike that person but to think about getting married at my age is...Uu, it doesn't sound that good.

"Don't say such things!"

"Hehe, well. I have to go now. Have fun."

I waved and we parted ways. I went to my room. Hmph, I'm going to read my manga. That's always fun to do. I am so fascinated with the japanese culture. Even that ape Gremory is obsessed with japanese stuff. But I'm sure Nee-chan wants that ape Gremory to commit seppaku. When getting to my room, I notice that someone is sat on my bed.

* * *

><p>The person sat on my bed is Sera-Nee-chan. I thought she was busy today yet she is sat on my bed waving at me.<p>

"Heya Ma-taaaaaaaaaaaaaan...eh? What's wrong with you?"

"N-Nothing. Sera-Nee-chan, Nee-chan is actually leaving to go to stupid Kuoh town next year and will probably forget usssssssssssssss!"

"Ehehe, it seems I am a great role model after all. You sure do take after me! Come here Ma-tan."

I went over and she placed me on her lap. I find this a little weird at my age but strangely comforting.

"Nee-chan, when Sona-Nee-chan goes to school, who will play with me?"

"Me! I will!"

"But you work a lot..."

"Ooh, I see. Well, wait until you get peerage members once you get your Evil Pieces! They'll be your best friends while me and So-tan are your super best friends! But you can't get female members! I forbid it! Remember, if girls come to you, they will only hurt you!"

I obviously don't think that. Nee-chan is just overprotective. She's a kind Nee-chan after all and I love Nee-chan very much.

"Yes, I remember! But I do want a female Queen! Doesn't it only make sense!? A male King has to have a female Queen in my opinion! It is like yin and yang. One can't flourish without the other or something like that. So that's why I want a female Queen. I wouldn't really care about the genders of the rest of my peerage. Say Nee-chan, want to know the requirements to join my peerage?"

"Ok! But I'm going to guess that they have to be me, me and me! Is that right!?"

I chuckled but shook my head.

"It isn't that. I want strong, nice and cute girls! I also want strong nice guys! That's the requirement! They have to be strong because I'm not having losers in my peerage. And they have to be kind because I'm not getting stuck with jerks. I mean, I've seen some high class Devils with all girls in them and they don't even have much potential. Its strange indeed. I wouldn't care if the girls had something special about them but to reincarnate someone just because they are visually appealing, it doesn't make sense to me."

"That's perverts for you!"

"Yup! Anyway, why are you here Nee-chan?"

Nee-chan put a hand to my face and patted it lovingly.

"I came to spend time with Ma-tan! I sensed Ma-tan was feeling bad about Sona-chan leaving to baka Kuoh town next year. So I came to spend time with my cutest Otouto!"

"B-But I'm your only Otouto."

I deadpanned her, but she just beamed strongly at me.

"Well, that's also true! But but! You can't say I'm your only Onee-chan! But, I'm the coolest Onee-sama. So-tan is the broody Onee-sama."

"Onee-sama! Don't say such things!"

At my door, a roar was heard. When I looked, I saw Sona-Nee-chan looking quite pissed off. She's not a happy bunny right now. Sera-Nee-chan stuck out her tongue at Sona-Nee-chan and hugged me into her breasts! Nee-chan! This is inappropriate!

"Whats wrong Sona-chan? Jealous I'm stealing Ma-tan away. Well, boo! You're leaving so I can make my cutest Otouto mine! So boo ya!"

"O-Onee-sama, don't say such things! I-I'm not jealous of you stealing...I-I mean, I'm not jealous of you at all!"

"If you say so~ But Ma-tan is mine!"

Sona-Nee-chan placed a hand to her head and let out a large sigh. Sera-Nee-chan wrapped her arms around my frame and brought me closer to her.

"Onee-sama, why are you in here anyway?"

"Hehe, I thought it would be a good time to steal Ma-tans first kiss."

M-My first kiss!? Nee-chan can't take that important thing! Sona-Nee-chan's eyes turned downwards in anger. She rose her lip in that same anger.

"O-Onee-sama, y-you can't possibly do such a thing."

"Why? Is it...is Sona-chan wanting to be naughty and go down that naughty road. Eww, Sona-chan is disgusting~ She wants to kiss her own Otouto~"

"W-What!? Y-You just said the same thing! You are going to steal a kiss from Makoto when that belongs to m...to anyone that Makoto deems fit."

Sera-Nee-chan just smirked happily at my other Nee-chan.

"Well, I've already said he can't get other girls so his only choice is me!"

"No it isn't! Onee-sama, I've been thinking about it for awhile now but you can't keep saying such things to Makoto. It will really mess with his mind if you keep saying things like that."

It isn't messing with my mind. I know Sera-Nee-chan is just joking like always. She is a naughty tease after all. She is really naughty.

"Eh!? What are you saying Sona-chan!? I'm not messing with his mind! I'm preparing him for life, that's all!"

I giggled unevenly as both of my Nee-chan's glared at one another. What's with this hostile aura?

"Anyway! Let us play Ma-tan!"

"Ok!"

So we played together. Its fun being with Sera-Nee-chan! Even Sona-Nee-chan joined in! However our fun was ruined when that ape Gremory came. Sona-Nee-chan and Rias-Nee-san are locking eyes again. I wish they would get along. It isn't good watching them have a fight like this.

"Hello Rias."

"Hello Sona. Serafall-sama, Onii-sama is downstairs, looking for you."

"Muu..."

When I looked at Sera-Nee-chan, she bonked herself on the head. Don't tell me she skipped out on Maou duties again! Well, I can't blame her, I would do the same!

"Onee-sama, you skipped out on an important meeting, didn't you?"

"Ma-tan was upset! As if I would allow Ma-tan to become depressed anymore, because of you."

"I-It isn't my fault the monster is clingy!"

"I'm not clingy!"

I said with a furious look on my face! As if I'm clingy! That ape Gremory is clingy to Akeno-Nee-san. She is always touching Akeno-Nee-sans body. I wouldn't be shocked if Rias-Nee-san is interested in Akeno-Nee-san in a romantic way. She is always touching Akeno-Nee-sans body so...yeah.

"Hmph, the monster thinks he isn't clingy. I feel sorry for your future servants. They will be hugged to death by a monster."

"Stop calling me a monster! I'm not a monster Godzilla! There's nothing wrong with hugging your servants! At least I wont be moody with them like you are with Tsubaki-Nee-san."

"I'm not moody with my servants monster! I just like keeping a certain distance. And I'm not Godzilla, she is standing right there."

Sona-Nee-chan gestured to Rias-Nee-san who covered her mouth.

"You butch! That is all you are! You're butch lesbian with Akeno! And you are also a slut!"

She's a vile 14 year old. She says things like that to Sona-Nee-chan all the time. I'm shocked Nee-chan doesn't take it harder than she does. Nee-chan however just giggles to herself softly which makes that ape Gremory cry.

"Stop it! Stop laughing at me Sona! You lesbian!"

"Hehehehe!"

Sona-Nee-chan didn't stop her laughing. She kept giggling at Rias-Nee-san who cried hard tears. Sera-Nee-chan then hugs me and leaves the room while looking sad. I guess doing boring old Maou work must be boring.

"Rias, why are you here anyway?"

"Don't speak to me like that Sona. I am beautiful and my chest is big. Even for a 14 year old, I've got boobs whores like you would kill for. While yours are as flat as a board. My breasts are amazing and yours are pretty nonexistent."

Does she have to go on about her boobs? Sona-Nee-chan however just looks really bored with Rias-Nee-sans way of speaking about her boobs.

"Ape, I asked why you are here. Not why you think you are superior when you really aren't."

"Fuck you. Onii-sama brought me here because Okaa-san, Otou-san and the various servants are busy and I wanted to be with Onii-sama. Even though I don't need looking after, Onii-sama doesn't like me being alone just yet. He must just love me so much that he can't bare to be away from me."

Sona-Nee-chan and I share a look. Yes, we are thinking the same thing. What a mental head case. I'm sure something happened to her in the past to make her this mental.

"You came here because you wanted to spend time with your Onii-sama? Then why are you here?"

"Fucking idiot. Onii-sama and Serafall-sama are busy. So I'm stuck with you, both."

"What about Akeno-Nee-san?"

I piped in from behind Nee-chan. Nee-san here is a little crazy. If I hide behind Nee-chan then she will protect me from the mental ways of that ape Gremory.

"Ugh...she isn't here. She is having lessons. Also, I think I'm beautiful."

"Will you shut up ape!? No one cares that you think you are beautiful!"

Rias-Nee-san burst out crying and runs away! Ehehe, I find it funny! Sona-Nee-chan then giggles. She then turns to me.

"I have some things to do. See you later."

She patted my head and left my room. So, I'm left alone again. I guess I will just have to plan out my peerage. I need to have strong members in my peerage...

* * *

><p><strong>End of chapter. It might seem slow right now but these are the only the opening chapters and I want to establish some relationships before canon starts. Still open to suggestions about harem and peerage members. Well, that's it from me, thank you for reading!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome to the third chapter of The Little Sitri!**

**Aevun; Not necessarily. Plus I need to build up to the story and gather a few peerage members before canon starts anyway like Rias and Sona have.**

**TheTimeLord; Fem Azazel huh. Yeah, I might work that in. Wouldn't know what to call her, maybe just stick with the name Azazel.**

**Valliantice; Thank you! Well, her insanity is mostly comedy.**

**MonsterPhatom; Thanks! I will take them into consideration!**

**Anime PJ; He is depressed about it but like Sona, he can also control his emotions quite well, some of the time. Aika for the harem, well I haven't done that before so I think I will. Besides, needs a full blown pervert hehe.**

**Banpaia Hime; Not a problem! Kaguya is a possibility for the Queen role anyway. I will consider the others for the harem, but definitely Serafall and Sona are in it.**

**Mr Beaver Buttington; Gabriel will be a stalker alright! I might even make her into shotacon. Sorry about fem Issei, but he will have Aika and she is kind of like a female version of Ise.**

**SharpRevan; The Devils Angel will be updated in the next week or so. Just working out some plot points and whatnot. Makoto's fiancee will be revealed this chapter.**

**TAM07; Kaguya huh. Well, that's a few for her now. I will take your vote into consideration.**

**Guest1; The Church trio are with Issei. As for Koneko, I haven't decided yet.**

**DarkPlasmaDragon; I will be updating Devils Angel soon, like I said just before in another response, just working on plot points and whatnot. Not to worry, should be out soon enough~!**

**Dana; Walburga as a peerage member huh. It would be new at least. I will think about it. And thank you for the suggestions, most if not all who you suggested will be with Makoto.**

**Guest2; Yes, the Church trio are with Issei. This version of Makoto wouldn't really be interested in them for various reasons. I'm still up in the air with Koneko.**

**Phew, that's it! I'm done! But I do love writing reviewer responses! Now on with the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Don't underestimate me<strong>

Nee-chan has gone. She has gone to the human world to study there. Good for Nee-chan. I'm still stuck in the Underworld for a few years yet. However, that doesn't mean I can't go to the human world either! If Nee-chan can go then I can go also! If I go to the human world then I can have fun also! I am 12 years old and I can go to the human world if I want too! W-Well, I have to go with servants because I'm only 12 but I have Evil Pieces! I am an adult! Baah, I have my powers!

"Ouji-sama. Are you ready?"

The maid-san asked me. All I could do was nod in her direction. I don't like being treated like a child. I am an adult! But, no one sees that. Yeah ok, I get excitable and maybe even hyperactive but I am intelligent.

"Yes, maid-san. I am ready to go to the human world."

"Very well. Please come close."

I nodded and got close to the maid-san. I want to go and see the world! While I was close to the maid-san, she activated a magic circle. This is the circle of the Sitri family. Since this is the Sitri maid-san, of course she uses the Sitri magic circle.

"Are you prepared Ouji-sama?"

"I am prepared maid-san. Please activate the magic circle."

She nodded but before she could, my door is opened. The person at the door is Okaa-sama. On a hand motion from my Okaa-sama, the maid-san stops the magic circle.

"Whats wrong Okaa-sama?"

I gently asked. Okaa-sama sighed to herself.

"The Phenex's would like to have a discussion. It is pretty urgent. I'm sorry but your trip to the human world has been cancelled today."

"W-What do they want now!?"

"Makoto, please calm yourself."

I released a sigh of annoyance. Stupid Phenex family. It isn't all of them that annoy me, it is just Riser and his stupid ways. I dislike Riser. And I don't particularly like the way they are handling this engagement either. They are like forcing me to do what they want to do. And I don't like being told what to do.

Even Sera-Nee-chan agrees with me but for the sake of the clan, and the pride of our parents, she hasn't said anything. Even Sona-Nee-chan agrees with me also. However, like Sera-Nee-chan, she doesn't want to disrespect our parents also.

"I am calm Okaa-sama. But I was really looking forward to going to the human world today."

"I understand. However, this concerns yourself and Ravel Phenex."

"Of course it does..."

I let those words slip out of my mouth. I then bit my lip to make sure I don't say anything else I shouldn't. It isn't like I have a problem with Ravel-san herself as she is my friend. But the idea of marrying her, well it isn't something I want to think about at the age of 12.

Most 12 year olds only need to think about what to do after school, what homework they have that day and other normal teenage things. Yet, I have to worry about appeasing the Phenex family.

"Makoto, please be kind when in the company of the Phenex family. It would be a good merger between our clans."

"Y-Yes Okaa-sama."

I know Okaa-sama. You don't need to tell me. I understand the politics behind such actions. The Phenex clan are a well known clan with great offspring and their abilities. But the Sitri's are also strong. And we have great medical facilities. Plus our power of water is unrivaled. If I have to, I will take down a Phenex with my own hands if they don't listen to me.

I'm pretty confident that I could beat Riser at my current level. I wouldn't want to hurt Ravel-san as she is my friend. I know I couldn't take the elder siblings of Ravel-san and Riser. But Riser and his weak peerage would lose to me if I got serious. My Nee-chan isn't a Maou for nothing and I'm not getting trained by her for nothing either.

Unlike most Devils, I want to train and become strong, not just rely on what I was born with. It is a silly thing to just think that you are almighty from the get go.

"Very good. Now please come along. The Phenex family are expecting us shortly."

Of course they are. I simply gave a sharp nod of my head. I then went with Okaa-sama while dreaming about going to the human world. It was my day today! I was going to go to the human world and look at various manga! Damn baka's!

I followed Okaa-sama to meet with Otou-sama and Nee-chan! Yay! I rushed Nee-chan and hugged her tightly!

"Heya Ma-tan!"

"Nee-chan! Are you coming with us also!?"

"Well, duh silly! This does effect my Ma-tans future after all!"

Well if Nee-chan is going also then I don't mind. After gathering, we teleported to the Phenex estate. Maybe if this goes quickly then I can go to the human world. Maybe Nee-chan can take me.

Once getting to the Phenex estate, we are lead to a certain room in said estate. Getting to that room, I see Lord Phenex at the top of the table with Lady Phenex sat to his right and with my 'fiancee' sat to the left.

"Lord and Lady Sitri. Serafall-dono and Makoto-dono. Welcome to the Phenex household."

Lord Phenex greeted us which Otou-sama returned. We then sit down at the opposite end of this table. The table is a long table decorated beautifully. Otou-sama sat at the top of the table with Okaa-sama sat to the right of Otou-sama and Nee-chan sat to the left. I sat next to Nee-chan.

"Lord Phenex, there was a matter to discuss?"

Otou-sama started off like this.

"Yes. Myself and my wife have been having a discussion about the marriage." Of course they have. "And if I'm not mistaken, your son has gotten his Evil Pieces not long ago?"

My Evil Pieces? What do they think they are doing? They better not suggest what I'm imagining in my mind right now. If they are then they can fuck off.

"That is correct. My son has recently received his Evil Pieces. However he has yet to obtain any servants. But what is this about?"

Is it any wonder? Each time I try and go out I'm stopped by either these people or other duties. At this rate, I'm never going to get servants. It isn't fair that they keep me in isolation basically. Hearing Otou-sama's words, Lord Phenex put on a happy smile.

"Yes, my wife and I were discussing. And we feel that if Ravel joined your sons peerage then..."

"No."

I denied straight out. Everyone looked at me with shock besides Nee-chan.

"Excuse me Makoto-dono?"

Lord Phenex directed this at me. I locked eyes with him and spoke clearly.

"I said no. You can't force me to do anything else."

"Listen to our words young boy..."

"No! I am at my absolute limit with this! It isn't enough that this marriage is happening when I'm going to turn 15 which happens to be in three years! But now you are suggesting that I add my future wife to my peerage without even discussing it with us!? And don't say this is a discussion because it isn't. You wont take Ravel-sans and my feelings into account. You never do. You are throwing your weight around like usual and demanding me to do stuff. My Evil Pieces are mine. Is that clear? I choose who I want as servants. That's not your choice. If I chose to have Ravel-san in my peerage or if she chose to become apart of my peerage then I would discuss it with her, not you. It is between us if I ever added her to my peerage. This and the marriage are separate issues."

I looked to my family. I see that Otou-sama doesn't really have a problem with my words, Okaa-sama doesn't look happy. As for Nee-chan, she is nodding and smiling at me almost saying "Well said!" with her eyes but for our social standing, she can't say anything.

"Makoto! Please apologize for your behaviour this instant!"

Okaa-sama snapped at me but I shot a glare in that direction.

"No I wont. I haven't done anything wrong other than saying my opinion on the matter. If that's something I have to apologize for then this isn't a civilized conversation. I grudgingly went through this whole fiancee stuff to appease the clans but to take away a right that is mine? When Nee-chan was engaged, I never heard of anyone saying that someone should be placed into her peerage or her to be placed into a peerage. And I know the reason why they want Ravel-san to join my peerage. I'm not stupid."

Lord Phenex then scoffs at what I said.

"Hmph, so what is this reason you have cooked up then little boy? A childish fantasy perhaps? Don't pretend to know more than you do boy."

From the words he said, I felt a killing intent from beside me. I turn to see Nee-chan grip the arms of her chair so hard that they are cracking from the amount of pressure she is using. She is also biting her lip so hard that blood is trickling out of her mouth. She's frustrated, I can tell. I place a hand on Nee-chan's hand to calm her. If a Maou erupted at a place like this then it wouldn't look good for both the Sitri's and the Maous themselves. I then faced Lord Phenex with a neutral face.

"It isn't a childish fantasy but fact. The reason for this sudden addition is because Sona-Nee-chan broke off her engagement, you are going to believe that I will do the same by using similar methods. So by placing Ravel-san in my peerage, you have a guarantee that she will always be connected to Sitri and vice versa, even if I break off the engagement somehow in the future. Am I right Lord Phenex?"

Lord Phenex closed his eyes at my words and didn't say anything.

"My son asked a question Lord Phenex, and I would like an answer if you would."

Otou-sama spoke with a frustrated tone. Lord Phenex opened his eyes and let out a breath.

"Yes. Makoto-dono is correct. We can't lose the merger with the Sitri clan. If the Sitri and Phenex clan..."

"Save it. We've heard this before. Lord Phenex, I have an offer if you would hear me out?"

The heads all turn to me. I'm going to take a page out of Sona-Nee-chan's book for this. I let out a sigh.

"Lord Phenex, I propose a game of chess with you. If I, Makoto Sitri wins the chess match then you have to comply to my demands. Not suggestions, demands. However, if you win, then I will add Ravel-san to my peerage without fuss. And whatever else you demand me to do. Does that sound agreeable?"

"Ma-tan..."

I smiled at Nee-chan. Don't worry about me. I know what I am doing. Lord Phenex raised a hand to call over a butler-san that was waiting in the corner. He whispers something to him as Otou-sama and Okaa-sama look at me. I can't tell what expressions they are wearing right now. However, I know Sera-Nee-chan's expression and I can't look directly at her right now. Just believe in me Sera-Nee-chan.

After whispering to the butler-san, that butler-san bowed and left the room. Lord Phenex then turned to me.

"Makoto-dono. Your offer has been accepted. My butler will bring a chess board and pieces."

"Splendid."

Lord Phenex clapped his hands together with a smirk on his face. Yeah, he believes a child like me wont be able to win against an adult like him. Well, his mistake is he is underestimating me. Soon afterwards, the butler-san returns and sets the board and I move to sit close by.

"Ready, boy?"

"I am ready."

So like that, the chess match began! While we were playing, I notice several holes in his strategies. He really isn't taking me seriously at all, big mistake. I remember playing against Sona-Nee-chan a lot when she wasn't in the human world and she was a true player at this. I believe I only managed to beat her twice in the many games we played. She is currently smatter than I am, I'm not afraid to admit that. However...

* * *

><p>"And I believe that this is what you would call checkmate, Lord Phenex?"<p>

I won the match without too much trouble. Like I thought, he clearly underestimated the me sat before him. He believes I'm a child who doesn't know what's going on due to my personality. While I admit that I'm hyper and happy, I'm also cunning and cleaver. I know how to exploit weaknesses in my enemies strategies. If anything, I'm a mixture of my Nee-chan's. I guess growing up around them has shaped me into a cross between them.

Lord Phenex shot his eyes open at his loss. The same could be said for Lady Phenex.

"I-Inconceivable..."

"To lose like that..."

"Amazing..."

Ravel-san commented with a shocked gaze. Thanks for the vote of confidence Ravel-san. I thought we were friends. I look to my family who all have smirks on. That's right, I inherited the intelligence of the Sitri's. Everyone in our family are super smart! Even Sera-Nee-chan is very brainy, she just doesn't show it much. I mean, she is the Maou in charge of foreign affairs so of course she is smart.

"So Lord Phenex. Was you maybe thinking before something like "He's just a brat, he couldn't possibly beat me in a game of chess." Well, this brat has just beaten you in chess. So, now it is time to honour my demands."

Lord Phenex bites his lip in frustration as does Lady Phenex. Ravel-san however looks really happy. Why? I just humiliated your Otou-sama yet you are actually looking happy about that fact? I honestly don't understand sometimes.

"I...I will honour our agreement on the matter."

I smirk to myself. Heh, sorry Lord Phenex but I just played you for a fool. Don't ever think you can get one up on me Lord Phenex. I am not merely a child. I am a child of the House of Sitri. If it is intelligence, then we are unrivaled. I'm not being cocky right now, I am merely stating a fact.

"That is honourable of you. Now, while I know I can't break off the marriage so easily as my parents are all for it and I wish to honour that decision they have made, at least for now. However, you will not now or ever tell or force me to decide who may or may not join my peerage. If Ravel-san so chooses to join my peerage then I and Ravel-san will have a discussion about it. And neither you, your family or my family may be involved. Is this understood?"

While muttering something, Lord Phenex nodded. I bet he muttered something bad about me. I don't care if he did or not. He's going to have to live with the fact that he lost to a child.

The rest of the meeting was mainly talk about the marriage. If I loved Ravel-san then I wouldn't have any problems with the marriage. However, I'm only 12. How can I know what I feel towards girls in general? I don't know about other 12 year olds but I don't really feel anything like that for anyone. The only people I can say that I love are my family. That's it.

After the meeting, we all went to the front of this castle to use the magic circle to head home. The meeting went on too long so there's no time to go to the human world now. Baah, baka's.

"Ma-tan, you totally destroyed him then! Your words and actions were truly awesome! I'm so proud! You are like one amazing 12 year old! His face when he lost was indescribably funny! Never underestimate my Ma-tan! So-tan would also be like totally praising you right now Ma-tan! Well done my cutest Otouto!"

Sera-Nee-chan hugged me into her chest! I see the happy looks on my parents faces. Yes, I believe I did the family proud today. She then took my face from her chest and rubbed our faces together!

"N-Nee-chan, please calm down."

And that's coming from me. She then kissed my cheek, picked me up and spun me around! Hey hey! There's a limit Nee-chan!

"Serafall, we really should be going."

Okaa-sama spoke to Nee-chan, with a happy tone. Okaa-sama looked at me and almost seemed to be congratulating me like Otou-sama's gaze also. Nee-chan sighed sadly and put me down.

"Ok let us go then. Ma-tan, more fun at home."

So we once again got ready to leave. However, when I was about to head home with my family, I hear my name being called.

"Mako-sama! Wait a second please!"

I turned to see Ravel-san calling me. I stepped out of the circle and went towards Ravel-san. She stopped in front of me and bowed.

"Why are you bowing to me? We are friends Ravel-san. There's no need to bow to me."

She stood up and did a curtsy like a true Ojou-sama.

"Y-Yes of course. Mako-sama, what you did in there then was...amazing. That's the only way I could possibly say it. Beating Otou-sama like that was something I found very interesting."

"Why thank you Ravel-san. But I won mainly due to your Otou-sama underestimating me. That, toppled with my own intelligence lead to his downfall."

"I understand. Mako-sama, about what Otou-sama was suggesting... I wasn't opposed to the idea."

I was taken back by the sudden words. She'd be happy being a servant?

"Really? You want to be a servant?"

"No! I wouldn't be a servant and if you ever treated me like a servant then I wouldn't hold back! I was thinking more...partner than servant."

"Partner? You want to become a partner to me? Isn't that the same as being married?"

"W-Well, of course. However, there is a difference between being married and being apart of a peerage. As a noble maiden from the House of Phenex, I believe it is my duty to become apart of your peerage as your fiancee. We are getting married anyway. Plus I would be a great advisor if I do say so myself."

My so confident. But, something's strange about that. She doesn't even cringe or look freaked out when she says that. It visually looks like that she doesn't mind getting marriage to me. But I wonder what she really thinks on the matter?

"Yes, I do know that. If you really want to be apart of my peerage, then you have to convince me. I don't know about you, but I don't want deadweight on my team. I'm not trying to be offensive either, I'm merely stating what I want on my peerage. It might sound offensive the way I'm saying this but don't take offense to it."

"I don't take offense, I actually agree with your reasoning's. It is a very real outlook on your future peerage. Fine, if I have to convince you then I will. I actually didn't expect anything less from you."

I raise an eyebrow at her words. Didn't expect anything less huh.

"Is that the case? Then I guess we have some things to discuss. If you want, we can discuss this matter now?"

"Alright then. Let us find a private area to discuss things. Please follow me."

I nodded and bid my family farewell. If Ravel-san wants to become apart of my team, then I will have to hear out the good points. It is on my terms this is happening. I don't want anyone to control my actions. Especially Lord Phenex. It was he who suggested that Ravel-san and I wed one another. As if I will be played for a fool.

* * *

><p><strong>And I will leave it there! Wow, Kaguya seems popular huh. But so is Vali. Eh...I can't decide! I guess it is a toss up between the two for Queen as they have roughly the same amount of support in reviews and PM's. For now however, I will post who has what pieces but it isn't that many yet.<strong>

**Another thing, I was thinking about making Elmen-tan apart of Makoto's peerage, maybe as a Rook. I would most likely also make her similar to Gasper in the regard of being half Vampire and a day walker as well as having the Sacred Gear Heracles from canon also has, perfect Rook. Plus I've not seen Elmen-tan in a peerage before. Might be interesting.**

**Well like always, thank you for reading!**

**Issei; Rias, Asia, Irina, Xenovia, Isabela. (WIP)**

**Makoto; Serafall, Sona, Ravel, Aika, Gabriel, Elmenhilde, Kunou. (WIP)**

**Peerage list (WIP)**

**Queen; Kaguya or Vali or unknown third candidate if anyone has any.**

**Bishops; Ravel, Le Fay (maybe)**

**Rooks; Both open (maybe Elmen-tan~)**

**Knights; Both open (I have an idea for one)**

**Pawn; Kunou (maybe to fulfil the Senjutsu user on the team, plus she's so darn cute!), Aika (maybe with a Sacred Gear but not sure which one yet), rest open.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome to another chapter of The Little Sitri!**

**Ark; Thanks! Elmen-tan will be the Rook!**

**Castor115; Thank you! Enju from Black Bullet does sound good however I'm not that familiar with the series. If I'm honest, I only started watching and reading it recently.**

**Frozen Shadow 95; Yura as a Rook huh. I wouldn't know who to replace her with in Sona's peerage if I did that.**

**Kai the Devil-Dragon Monarch; Kalawarner as a Pawn or Knight huh. I will consider it at least. But if not in the peerage, I will most likely include her in Makoto's harem.**

**San; Kunou as a Bishop. I did consider it, but being a Pawn would be better for Kunou as with her Touki, she could use the Rook to enhance that, and us the Bishop to enhance her foxfire. So that's my reason for her to be a Pawn. I just think it fits her better.**

**Mr Beaver Buttington; Aika will have naughty techniques. But I haven't decided her Sacred Gear or power yet.**

**Banpaia Hime; Kaguya as a Queen would be good, but she is very powerful. If I use Kaguya, I would most likely lower her power by a margin and gradually get stronger as the story goes.**

**NecroGod; Koneko in the harem huh. I will decide by next chapter which harem she will be in. I will consider Roxas but I have used him in one story so...well I will think about it.**

**DarkPlasmaDragon; I'm using Kuro in another story of mine, sorry. And while Natsu does sound good, I've already got a fire user on the peerage in the form of Ravel. A dog/cat named Riona huh. Sounds funny, I will consider it.**

**Guest 1; Tiamat as Makoto's familiar. To be honest, I haven't decided what familiar he will have yet so I might use Tiamat perhaps.**

**OppaiWarrior; Maybe Vali but I'm not sure about who to give Akeno to yet.**

**Guest 2; Sorry, but Rias is with Ise. But I will put Tsubaki with Makoto. Tsunade as a Rook huh. It does sound good. Maybe her or Sakura because I've always liked her, mostly hehe.**

**Guest 3; The reason a 12 year old won at chess against an adult because he was smart and underestimated like it said in previous chapter. I'm still up about Koneko as Ise doesn't really notice girls that aren't big chested.**

**SharpRevan; Fem Azazel is popular so I will be including her in a harem.**

**Thank you for all the reviews and the ones I didn't answer, the answer will be in one of the reviews I did answer. It would've been me just writing the same thing over again. But thank you to everyone that has reviewed, it makes me want to write faster! Well, on with the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>My cute Knight!<strong>

I was 12 when I had obtained my first servant. That servant is called Ravel Phenex. Well I can't even say servant as I don't think of my servants as servants. More like comrades, even if they are my servants. Not long ago, there was this dispute about why I should use my pieces on my future wife. However, if I think about it clearly, she clearly is a great addition. In addition to being quite powerful, she is also a Phenex. The regeneration is something that can't be ignored. And, she has more potential than Riser Phenex at least. I can see potential when I see it.

However I made her spend awhile convincing me. I wanted to be sure. I only get so many pieces and once they are gone, they are gone. There's nothing I can do if my peerage members are weak because I rushed into it. While I plan on training my peerage, I also don't want to start off with a person with pathetic stats. Maybe that's a little rude of me to say but I can't honestly say that I want someone who isn't at least a little strong or that I can see has lots of potential.

I also got one more servant when I turned 13 years old. That girl was apart of something so despicable. However, whenever I tried to help her open up, she didn't want to know me. Even now, I find it hard to talk with her as she doesn't show any signs of opening up to me.

However that isn't my concern. My concern is that I'm playing a game with Ravel-san and she's winning. Stupid video games! I press the correct buttons but they aren't responding to my input!

"Stupid game!"

"Hehe, please don't be so stressed about it Mako-sama. It is only a game after all."

"Yes, a game. I don't lose at games often. Maybe that's a little bratty of me but I just have a strong sense of winning! I want to win!"

"So, you want me to let you win?"

I glared in her direction. Baka Bishop. She really hurts me everyday with her words. I regret making her my Bishop when she wins like this! She is actually evil! And such a naughty Bishop.

"No I don't! If you choose to let me win subconsciously then perhaps I could accept that as a win. But the me right now can't comprehend why I am losing at this game!"

"Maybe because I'm a better player, who knows. Anyhow, Mako-sama...about the engagement..."

"You don't need to say anything. I made you my Bishop which is a separate issue from the engagement. Why don't we just see where our relationship goes? And if at 15 we are actually in love or whatever, then we will just get married. I don't believe it would be an issue if we love one another. However, if one or both of us are against it at that age, lets promise to break it off together, ok?"

I stuck out my hand for a shake. She returns the handshake.

"Yes. That is the mature thing to do. If anything, I like the way you think."

I smiled but then I realized that I just lost again! What the hell!? Ugh! I threw the control at the screen...but it bounced off and hit me square in the middle of my forehead which knocks me back!

"Owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!"

"Hahahaha, that was awesome~ How did you just do that~?"

She laughed while I held my head in pain. That fucking hurt. That television has always had it in for me. You've made a very powerful enemy today my friend. I shook my fist at the television as I replied to Ravel-sans happy words. Too happy if you ask me.

"I-I don't know! Stupid television. Owww, my head."

I rubbed the bump forming on my forehead. Damn day. I knew today wouldn't be my day. Everything is against me.

"Don't you mean stupid controller also?"

"Ah, yes. Stupid controller and stupid television. Stupid day. This is horrid. I've lost at everything I've done today. I can't even break a television right!"

"It is a good thing you didn't break it as your parents will be angry if you did."

Whatever. I don't care what they think. My Nee-chan's will protect me anyway.

"I don't care. You know, I'm glad you are here. Usually, I'm bored at this time of day. I suppose as my Bishop, you always have to be with me now."

"Well duh. That's what being a servant is all about, although ever call me a servant when it isn't in meetings or other important places and I will kill you."

Geez, she's a serious tsundere huh. I feel bad about that. Being a tsundere. I'm going to be married to a tsundere. While I ponder the marriage between me and a tsundere about her being a tsundere, someone comes into my room. My Nee-chan that doesn't wear glasses. So my Sera-Nee-chan. She looks really happy right now. What's wrong with her all of sudden?

"Nee-chan?"

"Hey Ma-tan! Ravel-chan."

She sounded happy about saying my name but just normal about Ravel-sans name. Aah yes, I heard that she doesn't like the fact that Ravel-san is on my peerage. Purely because she is a girl.

"Is something wrong Nee-chan?"

"Erm, not really~ I was just wondering how you and your cute Knight were getting along?"

I stayed silent and shrugged my shoulders.

"That good huh."

"She doesn't talk to me, and thinks I'm quite evil because I'm a Devil. No matter how many times I try and help her, she just shrugs me off and tells me to leave her alone."

"Oh, where is she now?"

I pointed out my window with a far off look.

"She's with Sirzechs-sama's Knight right now in the mountains. I'm having a servant keep an eye on her also. If she wont open up to me then the most I can do is keep an eye on her. I'm so glad that she at least opens up to Sirzechs-sama's Knight. I'm going to go and visit her soon to see if she will open up this time. I had asked Sirzechs-sama's Knight to maybe talk to her so she will open up to me."

The reason she is with Sirzechs-sama's Knight is because Sirzechs-sama's Knight saw the same potential that I saw in the girl. And offered to train her for me. I was happy about it but also sad that someone else has able to become close to my Knight when I've tried everything. Does that make me a failure as a King? If I can't even make my Knight open up to me, then what can I do?

"Poor Ma-tan~ Don't worry. With a personality like yours, I'm sure she will come around sooner or later."

"I wish it was sooner. I don't like the fact that my Knight hates me so much. I thought she might be grateful that I brought her back from near death but she doesn't even like me."

"Muu~ My Ma-tan is upset. I hope my Ma-tan cheers up soon enough."

I smile but on the inside, I don't know what I can do. My cute Knight doesn't even have a name. But I have thought of a name however I haven't asked her opinion on the matter yet.

* * *

><p>...When I went to go and visit her, I saw that someone was trying to hurt my cute Knight! I rushed to the scene and made an angry stance at the beast like Devil. It is simply unforgivable to even consider attacking my cutest Knight!<p>

"You get any closer to my cute Knight and I will kill you!"

I ran an aura through my body to see that I mean business. My Knight looked at me with shocked eyes.

"Makoto Sitri..."

[Sitri? Your a servant of the male Sitri huh!? Interesting. It certainly seems like I could sell him for a high price if its a kid who is a servant Devil of the Sitri.]

His vulgar words reached my ears. As if I would ever allow someone to hurt or sell my cute Knight!

"High price? Are you trying to sell my cute servant? I won't forgive you. You deserve death for that!"

That's what I believe! He deserves to die for what he has done to my cute servant! However as I showed a willingness to fight, my Knight stood up on shaky legs. Just what is she doing all of a sudden?

"I can't lose to the likes of yoooou! I'm going to get stronger in order to liiiive!"

She shouted this out. Then an intense demonic power spread out throughout the area. Lots of different swords of different elements appeared out of the ground like flowers sprouting from the very earth. They are all demonic swords. I know what Sacred Gear this is. Sword Birth. I learned about it awhile ago. I knew I made the right decision after all.

My Knight grabbed a darkness blade and pointed it at the enemy stray Devil. She rushed the enemy Devil. However while running she grabbed another sword and threw it at the enemy Devil. It was a flame sword.

[Kuu!]

But the sword was deflected by a powerful punch! However my Knight had already been in a place where she could swing her sword down. The enemy responded by trying to catch the sword. But I saw my cute Knight had made an ice sword appear below her foot.

My Knights darkness sword was caught, but she made a sharp kick with the ice blade following. Her demonic sword impaled the left eye of the beast man who had his guard broken.

[Nugaaaaaaaaaaaah!]

The beast-man who had his eye gouged out screams loudly and squirmed in pain. Then my Knight put on a sarcastic smile.

"…I don't think having just power is enough. If you're a Knight, and if you're someone who uses swords, then I think technique is the way to go."

She is right about that. I wanted my cutest Knight to be strong and also a technique orientated Knight.

Hearing her words, the tiger beast-man made an angry expression where he didn't have even the slightest confidence.

[I don't give a shit about you anymoooooore! I've decided to kill you noooow!]

The beast-man made the claws of both his hands longer and slashed them down at my Knight! I gathered the water around my Knight and made a water wall! The beast-man stops his attempts as he realized that he couldn't break my water barrier.

"Makoto Sitri...what are you doing?"

"I protect my servants like they protect me."

I answered my Knight with a determined face. However, the beast-man turned his attention to me. He snarled and charged me! I gathered water to attack this bastard right in front of me!

It happened when I prepared to receive deliver damage to him. I heard a voice that I was very familiar with.

"A stray that didn't realise this was my territory…that explains the low caliber of yours."

Then the sound of wind passed by my ears. The next thing I know is the Devil beast-man in front of me was cut up and killed. A man stood in between me and the newly deceased Devil. I knew this man quite well.

"Thank you, Souji-san."

Yes, the man before me is Sirzechs-sama's Knight, Souji-san. He protected me huh. In the future, I want it to be so I can fight alongside my servants, not my servants protecting me. Or anyone protecting me for that matter. Like Rias-Nee-sans cousin who is reaching new levels of strength everyday.

Myself, Souji-san and my Knight went to fix the graves of her deceased comrades. While that was happening, I heard the conversation of those two.

"Girl. You said this to me before. That Devils are beings that destroy humans."

That's what my cute Knight thinks like. As I was thinking about that, Souji-san continues.

"I was the same. I also thought hard about it when I reincarnated. About quitting being a human and becoming an existence that represents evil. During that time, my master Sirzechs Lucifer said this to me."

[I would like you to think on that on your own. I simply gave you a chance. How you would live and how you would spend time. That is something for you to decide. Except, would you help me with my job at times as my servant? I believe that swordsmanship is something necessary for me. However, if you were to become a threat to the humans then I'll exterminate you as your Master. But you know, I would like you to remember this. The Devils, the humans, the Angels, and other beings. There isn't a being in this world that should be terminated.]

So that's what Sirzechs-sama said huh. Even I didn't know Sirzechs-sama was so deep. But maybe I should've known such things.

"Becoming a Devil that would destroy humans would be up to you. But obviously, you, Makoto-dono, and I, are clearly not those Devils, right?"

My Knight didn't answer Souji-san but she did put on a small smile. After fixing these graves, we started walking down the mountains. But as we are walking down the mountains, I was asked a question by Sirzechs-sama's Knight.

"Makoto-dono. Have you thought of a name for this child?"

"Yes. I asked various peoples opinions and I got help from Rias-Nee-san and Sona-Nee-chan. Although I'm not sure she'll like it..."

I then went to my Knight and looked her directly in the eyes while smiling.

"Kiba Yumi. That's the name I decided for you. If its not something you like then we can always change it. But I put lots of thoughts and feelings into said name."

My Knight put on a small smile and nodded.

"Yes. I think that's the best name. Thank you."

I couldn't control my excitement anymore and hugged her tightly!

"Want to go home and play games with me and my Bishop!?"

"Erm...ok."

So like that we went home after splitting from Souji-san. Thank you Souji-san. My Knight is finally talking to me at least.

Once getting home, I went straight to my room with my Knight. Upon my arrival, I see my Bishop sat on my bed reading a book. I don't care if she or my Knight Yumi-chan hang out in my room when I'm not there. I haven't gotten anything to hide.

"Ravel-san. I'm back with my Knight."

She looks up from her book and smiles at both of us. She then comes over and bows to Yumi-chan who does it back.

"I guess this is the first time we've properly talked. The last time we met, you pointed a sword at my neck and threatened to kill me. My name is Ravel Phenex. It is a pleasure."

Yeah, that's when Ravel-san and I went to the human world. I found this girl who was on the verge of death and I reincarnated her as my Knight. I felt the position of Knight fitted her to the utmost. Hmmmm, I have two servants now yet I haven't found a Queen yet. Usually, the Queen is the first one to be used. I guess there will be a time when I use my Queen piece but for now, I'm content with my cutest Knight and cutest Bishop. When I get another Bishop and Knight, I guess they will have to share the title of cutest.

"Aah, I am sorry about that. Please forgive me."

When Yumi-chan bowed, Ravel-san waved her hand.

"No need to worry. There isn't anything to apologize for. Trust me, I've seen and been through worse because of Rias-sama."

"Rias-sama...is the girl from Gremory yes?"

Ravel-san and I shared a laugh and nodded. My Knight gained a confused face as Ravel-san explained our laughter.

"Rias-sama is from the Gremory clan yes. They are known to be very affectionate with their servants. However, for some reason, Rias-sama is insane. I'm sure something traumatic happened when she was a child for her to be completely insane. She even thinks ghosts haunt her clothes."

I had to snicker. That's her latest craziness. Ravel-san then laughed to herself as did Yumi-chan and I! Even though we are like this, I believe we are bonding. Maybe I'm not such a crap King after all. But there's always time to build on what I lack as a King.

"W-Well, I'm glad I'm in this group after all."

"Hehe, that's the truth. Trust me, Mako-sama is going places. Rias-sama is a good King, when she's not trying to kill her servants, but the main thing to understand about her is... Don't be alone with her and call her an ape. If that so happens, she will try and murder you. She tries it on Sona-sama on a regular basis...anyhow. I don't think we should talk about her anymore...or she might appear."

Ooh, I shuddered then. Rias-Nee-san appearing like that would be scary for anyone.

"If she does, I'm running away."

"I second that."

"I third that. She sounds scary."

We again shared a laugh about that. I'm just so happy right now! My Knight is fine and my Bishop is fine. Everything is fine right now!

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's the end of that. Yes, I made Yumi Makoto's Knight. But I guess most are wondering "What about Rias? Who's her other Knight?" or something like that? Well, the answer to that question is Jeanne from the Hero's faction. It wasn't mentioned in the chapter but Jeanne right now is in Rias' peerage.<strong>

**The reason I chose to have Yumi rather than Jeanne is because I've already used Jeanne as a Knight. I didn't want to be repetitive, you see? Plus Yumi is a great Knight in my opinion.**

**Anyway, it seems Kaguya is the more popular. However I am a little hesitant because of how powerful she is. However, if I do decide to use her, I would scale her power back quite abit. While still being powerful, I also want Makoto to participate in Rating Games in the future so I wouldn't want Kaguya to just wave her hand and beat everyone instantly, see? It wouldn't an interesting read if she did that. And there has been quite a few reviews about Walburga being the Queen. Hmmmm, I guess it will be decided between those two for next chapter.**

**Issei; Rias, Asia, Irina, Xenovia, Isabela, Jeanne. (WIP)**

**Makoto; Serafall, Sona, Ravel, Aika, Gabriel, Elmenhilde, Kunou, Yumi (fem Kiba), Le Fay, Tsubaki, Azazel (fem). (WIP)**

**Peerage list (WIP)**

**Queen; Kaguya or Walburga.**

**Bishops; Ravel, Le Fay.**

**Rooks; Elmenhilde, one open.**

**Knights; Yumi, one open.**

**Pawns; Kunou (number of pieces to be decided), Aika (same as Kunou), rest open.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello and welcome to another chapter of The Little Sitri!**

**DoctorWhoXX; Yeah, I could possibly do that in another story. Would be interesting for Akeno to serve a male Queen rather than a female one.**

**Mr Beaver Buttington; Yuno Gasai huh. She scares even me when she is in full blown yandere mode. Hehe, I might just have to do a scene like that after all.**

**Guest; Risers other Bishop will either just be a mention like saying he has a 2 Bishops or he will only have 1 Bishop. Either way, Riser isn't that important and his peerage less so.**

**Well, for the people wondering who is Makoto's Queen, check the end of this chapter where it explains why I made my decisions. Well, on with the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>My Rook is a Vampire!<strong>

When I hit the age of 13, I felt funny inside myself. Like I noticed something different. The different thing I am referring to are girls. They, before I hit 13 were just like any other thing to me. I didn't think about them and I didn't need to think about them either. They were just the opposite sex to me. But now to me they are...interesting.

Maybe its this puberty shit kicking in or something but whenever Ravel-san or Yumi-chan sleep in my room next to me, I felt like I've wanted to hug them harder than usual. Uu, and there's not like anyone I can actually talk to about it. Sera-Nee-chan is a no-no as she would try and kill the competition or something. Sona-Nee-chan would call me a puberty monster or something. I can't say anything to my parents as that's really embarrassing. Finally, I can't say anything to my peerage as they are the cause of this problem!

"Makoto-kun, are you ok?"

Yumi-chan asked me with the cutest of smiles...no! I can't think that now! Stupid hormones, I don't need them or want them right now! I gave a slight nod of my head in her direction.

"I-I'm fine. Just thinking about something."

"Is it important?"

I shook my head slightly in her direction. There's nothing important about my thoughts right now. Not even the lovely fragrance that is hitting my nostrils in waves coming from you.

"N-No. It isn't important. I'm just thinking about something to do with my peerage."

Good save Makoto. Good save. There's no way you can say anything about your mismatched hormones. These things will die down eventually. I'm hoping they will anyway.

"Peerage huh. Well, you have Ravel-san and myself plus that new member you gained the other day. Are you depressed by that fact?"

"No, of course not. I love my peerage. I'm just thinking what or rather who I want on my peerage."

"Oh? Who's that then?"

I smiled slightly, and patted her head.

"Well, if you really want to know then I will tell you."

"Please do. Since they will also be apart of the family as it were, I would like to know."

"Ooh, don't forget me also."

At that moment, Ravel-san walked in and spoke. So I have to tell them both? I thought as my future wife, Ravel-san would be able to predict this.

"Sit down then and I will tell you what I am thinking of regarding my peerage."

So Ravel-san and Yumi-chan sat near me as I went over what I would want in my future peerage.

"Of course I want magical Bishops like you are Ravel-san. I want a Rook that focuses on offense and preferably fights with fists, like my new member. Since that's what I imagine in my mind a Rook would be. My Knights, I would like them to be fast and to focus on techniques. Well, Yumi-chan is already quite the speedy girl. And as for my Queen, I would like her to possess good qualities. Strong in all departments. Of course, I'm willing to bend to this as it is rare to find a Queen that is good in all of the departments. And for Pawns, well as long as they have potential then I am fine with that. If I found a Longinus then I would be happy."

"Oh yeah, because there aren't only 13 of those in the world. The chances of finding a Longinus user, much less one joining your team is pretty low. However, if you do happen to find a Longinus user and add this person to your peerage, I will personally give you a foot massage."

She's so sarcastic sometimes. She shouldn't really be like that with me. I'm her King for the love of Maou. She should be nice to me that Phenex.

"I will hold you to that Ravel-san. But that's what I want at least. Even if not a Longinus, powerful Sacred Gears. But not just Sacred Gear users either. Its difficult to explain but I want strong peerage members who are kind and cute for the girls, that one doesn't apply for the boys."

"Hehe, as expected of Makoto-kun."

Yumi-chan said with a laugh. Even though we've only been together for a few months now, we really do get along really well indeed. I shook my head of those thoughts and I stood up to leave.

"Shall we head to see our newest member?"

They both nodded. My newest member is a Rook. I made her my Rook as she was on the verge of death. From what I know from Ravel-san, she is a half Vampire, and a day walker. She also possess' a Sacred Gear in addition of having strong Vampire powers. I saw what she did to the people who chased her. However, I wasn't able to step in before she was given a fatal wound. Since seeing her powers, I knew I had to have her in my group. And from what I saw, I knew that she had to be my Rook.

We left my room and went towards the girls room. I never caught her name but Ravel-san checked on her before and she told her name to Ravel-san. It is Elmentide Gallstone.

"So what is this Elmentide Gallstone-san like?"

I asked my Bishop. I thought it would be appropriate for Ravel-san to look after the girl. She seemed to be a noble person and Ravel-san is the most noble person in my peerage. Even I admit that I'm not as noble as she is. And Yumi-chan, while like a Princess, is also down to earth like I am.

"Who's Elmentide Gallstone-san?"

I looked at Yumi-chan. Doesn't she even know the name of our new Rook?

"The new Rook of course. Don't you even know that?"

"But I thought..."

Ravel-san then covered Yumi-chan's mouth! W-Whats going on!? Are they keeping something from me!? I'm the King damn it!

"Whats going on?"

"Nothing Mako-sama. Don't worry, Yumi-san is just thinking of someone else, right Yumi-san?"

She looked at Yumi-chan who nodded. Hmmm, I feel like something is going on but I don't know what right now. We continue walking until we come across Elmentide Gallstone-sans room. I knocked lightly.

"Hello? Can I please come in?"

[I suppose so.]

So I open the door to see a girl sat on the bed. She has wavy blonde hair and appears to be around my age. She has red blood eyes and a beautiful doll like face. Fitting for a Vampire at least.

"Hello and good day Elmentide Gallstone-san."

I hear Ravel-san and Yumi-chan snicker as Elmentide-san tilts her head to the side in a confused manner.

"Who the hell is that?"

I raised my eyebrow in suspicion. Did she hit her head or something? She doesn't know who she is?

"That's your name Elmentide-san."

"Not it isn't."

Ok, maybe she is having temporary memory loss. It does sound like the most obvious thing.

"I'm pretty sure it is Elmentide-san."

"I think I know my own name! It is Elmenhilde Galnstein! Elmen for short."

Eh? What's going on all of a sudden? She is saying her name isn't her name? Wait if her name is Elmenhilde Galnstein-san then...

"Ravel!"

"Hahahaha! I am so sorry but I couldn't resist!"

I glared at her but she just smiled gleefully. That's not funny. I thought her name was actually...well, whatever. I guess it is time to greet my Vampire.

"Sorry about that Elmenhilde-san. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Makoto Sitri. This girl is Ravel Phenex, the girl you have been dealing with until now. And this girl is Kiba Yumi. She is my Knight. And you, are my Rook. I am sure you have been told the basics by Ravel-san already?"

"Yes. Although, why did you reincarnate me? You know what I am, right? Half breed. Cursed child."

Hmmm, I bet she has been through things like that, just like Rias-Nee-sans Bishop Gasper Vladi-san. I heard about what Gasper-san went through and it was pretty bad.

"So what? Being a half breed doesn't matter to me. I reincarnated you for your power. If you want me to be truthful then I was very attracted by the power you were emitting. Even now, I can feel your power on my skin. I realize the discrimination you most likely suffered because of your half breed status. However, you wont be discriminated while under my care. I hope you understand that."

She stays silent. I guess she is thinking about what I said. Yes, I understand I can be blunt and maybe it comes off as arrogance but I don't want it to be misconstrued as that.

* * *

><p>After a few minutes of silence, my Rook speaks up.<p>

"...So you want me for my power?"

"Well yes and no. I want you for you also. To be clear, I treat my servants as family. Not as servants at all. So be rest assured, you are safe here with me. I was told by Ravel-san that you were always on the run. Well, you don't have to run anymore. You can be safe with myself here. Besides Ravel-san and Yumi-chan are also great. With us, you'll never have to be lonely."

"What do you know about it!? You don't know anything about it! So don't pretend you do!"

She snapped at me but I wasn't phased by it. People have yelled at me before and they will most likely do it again in the future.

"No, you are right. I don't know anything about it. And I couldn't possibly understand what it is like to be alone like that. My Knight however does understand what it is like to be alone. Well, if you want to talk about your past, then I will listen. And if not me but you want to talk with a girl, my Bishop or Knight will happily lend an ear for you. Isn't that right my cute Bishop? My cute Knight?"

They both nodded as Elmenhilde-san goes quiet. I guess it must be a little strange. One minute she's being hunted by Vampire killers and the next she is a Devil. That must be pretty damn hard.

[FUCK OFF SONAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!]

Ooh yeah. I forgot that they were here. Sona-Nee-chan and Rias-Nee-san came back to the Underworld to see the families. I wonder if they do the same thing in the human world?

[I'M GOING TO REINCARNATE YOU GOOD!]

[AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPE! LEAVE ME AAAAAAAAAAAAAAALONE!]

Ooh no. They are at it again. I hear a struggle going on downstairs I shook my head a little in annoyance. Ooh well. I guess they will sort themselves out. Or their peerages will at least. One of the two.

"What was that screaming?"

My Knight, Bishop and I share looks. We can't say anything at all. It wouldn't be good.

"Ah, you can ignore that. Just some crazy people."

She raised an eyebrow at me. Ehehe, I didn't know what else to say so I said that. I can't say that Rias-Nee-san tries to kill my Nee-chan on a regular basis and then she sometimes tries to reincarnate her so she can control Nee-chan.

"Crazy people? Fantastic. Anyone I can eat? I'm really hungry right now."

Ehehe, I didn't like the sound of that. I pointed to Ravel-san who looked at me. She's a Phenex, she'll regenerate...maybe. Ravel-sans face looks mortified, she then screams at me!

"She can't eat me! Mako-sama! Get a servant or something to fetch some blood!"

"Geez! Ok! Stop yelling at me!"

"I'm not yelling! THIS IS YELLING!"

I cried into my hands as Yumi-chan went out of the room. Eh? Where is she going all of a sudden? When I was about to follow, she came back into the room.

"Where did you just go?"

"Ah, I told a maid-san outside to bring up some blood for Elmenhilde-san. I presume that's what you were about to do?"

"Y-Yes, thank you Yumi-chan."

She smiled at me and I smiled back. My peerage are working in harmony. My Knight and Bishop are great. However, while I was thinking that, I see that Elmenhilde-san is looking at me...with a hungry look in her eyes. Eh? What's that about all of a sudden?

"Is there something wrong Elmenhilde-san? You look a little..."

"What? A little what?"

"...I-I don't know the word. The look in your eyes is..."

"Nothing. I'm just thinking about something."

She's thinking about something?

"Care to share?"

"Not really. It isn't important. I'm just...ugh, it doesn't matter."

"Hmmmm, you can talk to me you know? Or to anyone around here. There's no need to be shy."

"I'm not shy! I'm just contemplating my life now. I'm a servant of a Devil. Truly, I have fallen to such a state. To serve a Devil for life..."

Oooh thanks. It makes me feel good when people say things like that, not. Ravel-san then makes her opinion known.

"Hey! Don't speak like that Elmenhilde-san! If it wasn't for Mako-sama, you would be dead right now! Please apologize for such things right away!"

I placed a hand on Ravel-sans shoulder to calm her.

"Its ok Ravel-san. It is perfectly understandable that she is feeling this way. I mean, Vampires and Devils aren't known to like one another. I guess being a servant of a Devil must be pretty bad for Vampires like Elmenhilde-san."

"B-But still...she should be a little grateful for being alive."

"She will be in time. It will just take some time to readjust to a new life."

The girl Elmenhilde-san looks at me in a new way.

"Thank you for understanding at least."

"See, I'm not so bad. At least you haven't threatened to kill me like my Knight tried to do when we first met."

My Knight Yumi-chan let out a cry.

"I-I thought you were over that!"

"I am. I am merely saying that you did that when we first met. Say what was it you said when we first met...ooh yeah. "I'm going to kill you Devil scum!" Right Yumi-chan?"

She hung her head low. I didn't mean to upset her. That's what she did to me.

"But, when I first met Ravel-san, she tipped hot chocolate all over me. It was scolding."

Ravel-san hangs her head low also. Hehehe, I don't think this is going right.

"T-That wasn't my fault!"

"I never said it was. You only tried to hand it me and ended up pouring it all over me."

Elmenhilde-san then giggled.

"Hehehe, so far... All of your servants have hurt you in one way or another. That's quite an accomplishment. Hm, I haven't tried to hurt you."

Not yet. I'm sure you will though. I cried to myself. I then spoke with Elmenhilde-san for awhile. I'm sure we will get along quite well indeed. After speaking with her, we as in my Knight, Bishop and myself went downstairs to see Nee-chan and the others. Elmenhilde-san is going to rest a little more.

* * *

><p>"Well, I am glad you are able to make friends with Elmenhilde-san."<p>

"Yes, I am glad about that also Ravel-san. So, I have a Rook, Knight and Bishop. All that's left is to get one more of each, a Queen and my Pawns. But we have lots of time for that."

She smiled and nodded as we went to the living room area. What I see is Rias-Nee-san wrestling on the floor with Sona-Nee-chan. I see Rias-Nee-sans peerage sat on the couches and I also see Sona-Nee-chan's peerage sat opposite of them.

"Erm, what are you doing?"

"Makoto! Your slut Onee-chan tried to rape me!"

Rias-Nee-san roared at me.

"Don't call Nee-chan a slut Godzilla."

I pointed at her with a frustrated face. She stood up and pointed right back at me.

"Screw you butch!"

"Don't start ape because me and Nee-chan will destroy you."

Nee-chan nodded at my words as she stood up. She then stood next to me.

"As if I'm frightened of you both!"

Nee-chan and I nodded to one another. It is time to destroy her.

"For one Chewbacca, you should be frightened of us. Not because we are scary, but we are highly intelligent people. It will take a miracle from you to even give us a challenge of wits."

"And Nessie, don't forget that I get higher grades than you do in school. Plus I don't go on rampages around Kuoh threatening to kill everyone. So not only am I sane, I also have high grades."

She broke down in tears then middle fingered us and ran away! Her peerage chase after her while giggling. That didn't take much today. Nee-chan and I high five one another in triumph.

"Chewbacca, that's a good one Makoto."

"And Nessie, inspired. The loch ness monster."

We laugh to one another as everyone here give us a strange look. We then sit down and catch up with one another.

"So a Rook this time?"

"Yes. I haven't discovered the name of her Sacred Gear yet but it is confirmed that she has one. It looked like explosions each time she hit something. I will have to ask her when she opens up a little more. But I did see a...strong power when I first saw her."

"A strong power?"

I nodded.

"Yes. It almost looked...well, it was like darkness. It was kind of scary. But I felt the power behind it. I'm shocked I was able to use a Rook piece to reincarnate her."

"Was it that strong?"

I again nodded at Nee-chan.

"Yes. The power I saw with these eyes was...indescribable. I was in awe at the darkness power. Maybe this is why...yes, it is possible... Anyway. Like I was saying, the power was of a high level. I was just so shocked that I didn't have to use 2 Rook pieces. I mean, that power plus a Sacred Gear...hmmmm..."

"Hmmmmmm, maybe because you have a high power? Look, as you know, the Evil Pieces reflect the owner. The stronger the owner, the stronger the pieces. In this case, you have a high level of demonic power. It was just something you were naturally blessed with. Similar to Onee-sama. It could be that."

It does sound plausible. Maybe it is like Nee-chan said. For now, I will just have to keep an eye on Elmenhilde-san and see which direction her power goes in.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's the end of the chapter! Well it seems Walburga won by a narrow margin from reviews and PM's. However, that doesn't mean I wont include Kaguya in the story and harem as I am going to make her Makoto's familiar through a pact similar to Asia and Fafnir as she is known as the rabbit goddess, hehe.<strong>

**Like it said in some reviews, it would be interesting to see her in battles like Loki and the likes. Plus this gives Makoto a not so easy ride during Rating Games as while Walburga is powerful, she isn't extremely powerful and can be defeated. Plus I'm going to dial down her sadistic tendencies so she is kind of like Akeno.**

**Anyway, there are two more places on the peerage. A Knight and Rook. Next chapter will have a bit of a time skip so Makoto will be in Kuoh academy and closer to canon. I will also decide about Koneko by next chapter. Well, that's all! Thank you for reading!**

**Issei; Rias, Asia, Irina, Xenovia, Isabela, Jeanne, Akeno, Seekvaira, Gasper (fem). (WIP)**

**Makoto; Serafall, Sona, Ravel, Aika, Gabriel, Elmenhilde, Kunou, Yumi (fem Kiba), Le Fay, Tsubaki, Azazel (fem), Walburga, Kaguya, Rossweisse. (WIP)**

**Peerage (WIP)**

**Queen; Walburga.**

**Bishops; Ravel, Le Fay.**

**Rooks; Elmenhilde, one open.**

**Knights; Yumi, one open.**

**Pawns; Kunou (4 Pawns), Aika (4 Pawns).**


	6. Chapter 6

**Welcome to another chapter!**

**Frozen Shadow 95; Bennia as the other Knight huh. That does sound a little interesting.**

**Mr Beaver Buttington; An Onee-sama Vali huh. Yeah maybe. I can't really remember where I got the idea for Doctor Penguin. But Doctor Penguin's first name is Kuroshiro which roughly means back and white in japanese. So his name literally means black and white penguin.**

**Guest 1; They don't need to be from DXD, that's just how it has shaped out so far.**

**Sora; For Yuno from Future Diary to appear, it would most likely be her being infatuated with him and her trying to take out the competition hehe. As for Grayfia, I haven't decided to add her or not.**

**Well on the with the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>The school of Kuoh<strong>

When I turned 15, I was finally in Kuoh academy. Yumi-chan had been attending since last year. However for people like Ravel-san, myself and Elmen-tan, this is our first year. It is a year for fun, and happiness! I am currently in my Nee-chan's mansion. I haven't decided to move and get my own mansion or just stay here. Either way, Nee-chan said she doesn't mind. I guess I don't mind either. By the way, my peerage also stays here.

I always want to be closer than close with my peerage, even Elmen-tan has come around to me now. It took awhile, but she doesn't hate me now. We get along quite well indeed. It is just sort of fun, I think.

But there is one thing that is happening this year for certain. My marriage to Ravel-san. I don't know her feelings on the matter but I guess I have just accepted it. I will have to fully understand my feelings for that.

Also, I added a Queen to my peerage! I finally got my cutest Queen! Who also happens to have a Longinus! Hehe, Ravel-san gave me a foot massage for that like she promised. My Queen has the Longinus Incinerate Anthem. She is actually a third year as she is about that age. Walburga-san is a sadist, but not to the extreme.

My Queen, I found her one day, nearly dead. It was a sad sight to see as it looked like she was being attacked. Later it was revealed as such. But once I sensed the power coming from her Longinus then I knew I had to have her as my Queen. I didn't know it was a Longinus at the time but now I know and I'm glad!

But that doesn't matter right now. What matters is the person in front of me. He is staring at me intently. He's been doing it ever since I walked into the school gates with my peerage. Seriously, go away. I gave a cold expression at this imbecile.

"Boy, is there something you want?"

"Ugh, damn Prince."

Ooh yeah. I'm a Prince apparently in this school. Oooh, what Prince was I again...? I can't remember. I'm just a Prince with a weird title in front of it. He then said some offensive things about my cute appearance. However he was cut off by the girl next to me.

"If there's something you need, then say it now. Otherwise, Mako-sama has other duties to attend to."

Ravel-san said as she grabbed my hand. I then turned to Ravel-san.

"Who is this person anyway?"

The guy face faulted as Ravel-san sighed.

"He is a second year. Hyoudou Issei-san if I remember correctly. He's apart of that perverted trio thing. You know, the ones who spy on unsuspecting girls. He is the enemy of all women as Koneko-san would say. And the person with that strangeness, remember?"

So a pervert and that thing, I see. Geez, pervert is staring at me with a weird gaze.

"A pervert. You may leave now Hyoudou Issei-san."

"No I wont!"

I sighed and gestured to Elmen-tan, as I call her, to take him away. She sighed, picked up this person and carried him away while he kicked and screamed.

"What an interesting person."

I sarcastically said. He really annoys me with the way he spies on people. It is disgusting to do such things. He is a peeping tom. And this boy is supposed to have a strong Sacred Gear? That's what my Rook and Bishop tell me. But I'm sure that ape Gremory would be interested in such a person since she is an exhibitionist.

"Up Rias-sama's way, right Mako-sama?"

I chuckled and nodded at my Bishop. That's exactly right Ravel-san. That boy was a naughty boy. Well, he is gone now. I start walking to class with Ravel-san. Yumi-chan and Walburga-san went separate away from us as they are in years above us.

While walking to class, I come across various people who all say nice things to me. All I could do was put on a happy smile. I am a cheerful person after all! I just don't take kindly to people who do lecherous things to people that don't want it.

"Phew. Made it to class without getting molested. Isn't that good Ravel-san?"

"Yes, I suppose it is. Molestation is never good. Just ask Rias-sama. She molests...no I can't finish that sentence. But wow, we are actually here now huh."

"Yes. It does seem to be the classroom."

She glared at me while I whistled an innocent tune. What do you want me to say Ravel-san? She shook her head at me and sat down without a moments pause. I also sat down in my seat while leaning backwards. Today is going to be a good day, I can feel it in my bones! Koneko-chan walked into the classroom and took her seat. She then faced Ravel-san and I.

"...Good morning Mako-kun...Ravel."

"Heya Koneko-chan!"

"K-Koneko-san."

Aah yes, birds and cats. They are like...yeah. Koneko-chan's seat is directly in front of mine. Koneko-chan is the first year loli girl on Rias-Nee-sans peerage. I need a loli on my peerage. I don't know why I feel like that but I do feel like I need a loli on my peerage because they are cute and cuddly.

"He's been dealt with."

Elmen-tan came in and said this. I looked to her as she sat down.

"Dealt with?"

"I dumped him in the kendo club. They took it from there."

"Cool."

I said with a smile. I guess it is pretty awesome that she did that for me. I don't even know what his problem is. He just stared at me with weird looks. And he didn't even say anything other than offensive things at me. I haven't done anything to him yet he was sprouting things about me like that. How rude and offensive and naughty.

"Anyway, there's something Sona-sama wanted to show you at lunch time Mako-sama. Has she mentioned it to you?"

I nodded at her. That's right, I have to meet her latest Pawn. This person took 4 Pawn pieces apparently. But I don't know who this person is.

"Yes. Something about her Pawn."

"Yes. The one that isn't Nimura-san. I heard that this person has a Sacred Gear. But I don't know what Sacred Gear."

"Hmmm, I'm sure Nee-chan had her reasons for reincarnating this person. Well, I guess I will see at lunch time."

That's what I said with a happy sigh. Lunch, I'm hungry now. I can also see that Elmen-tan is hungry also. But she is after blood most likely.

Like that, the lesson started as usual. Elmen-tan fell asleep while Ravel-san was looking really into it. As for me, I found it boring. It isn't stuff I don't already know. I was bored of the lesson. So I started thinking up ways on how my peerages can combine their abilities together. I have various ways for them to do it. Like Walburga-sans and Ravel-sans abilities. Or Yumi-chan and Elmen-tan. It is a good combination my team.

* * *

><p>After morning lessons, I headed to the student council room to see my Nee-chan's new Pawn. I'm sure I will be...satisfied with what I meet. As long as it isn't a pervert then I'm happy.<p>

I got to the student council room and went in without knocking. I saw Nee-chan and ran and hugged her tightly from behind!

"Aaah! Makoto!?"

"Ara Nee-chan! Nee-chan's looking super cute today! I thought we could embrace each other in an incest way today~!"

I love teasing Nee-chan. Her face always turns bright red when I say things like that.

"S-Shut up monster! T-This is a place to learn! We are at school monster!"

"Uguu~!"

Oops, I let it slip again. Lately, I've been saying uguu whenever I have been scared or something. I don't even know why as I don't even think that uguu is a word. Nee-chan turned her head around.

"Such a cute sound~ Do it again~"

"No way, Nee-chan! If I'm told to do that by you, my Nee-chan then your Otouto, me will become severally depressed! Say Nee-chan, have you grown here by chance?"

My hands went for her boobs and I groped a little. Sera-Nee-chan said I should check to see the growth of Nee-chan's boobs as much as possible!

"Hmmmm, I think they have grown a little since the last time I felt them. Say Nee-chan, can we have a bath together tonight?"

"Aah! M-Monster! Get off! This is highly inappropriate! We are not having a bath together!"

"Ara, but isn't being inappropriate the best~? Don't you think forbidden love like ours is the best~?"

Nee-chan's eyes become wet with tears.

"Uu, I can't bare this much longer! Its like having Onee-sama here!"

It was at that time that I noticed another presence in here. When I looked, I saw a guy here. A male student around Yumi-chan's age. I stopped playing with Nee-chan and faced this male student.

"Who is this boy Nee-chan?"

"Uu... This boy is my new Pawn. His name is Saji Genshirou. Even though he is like that, he is my Pawn worth 4 Pawns."

I scrutinize this boys appearance. A male for a Pawn. It is unthinkable for a male to be in Nee-chan's peerage. He will most likely be interested in Nee-chan. I wrapped my arms around Nee-chan in a protective way. No one may sully Nee-chan with their naughty ways.

"A Pawn huh. Well, as long as he isn't naughty then I'm fine with it."

"Yes, I am glad you are. Please greet Saji."

I went over and stuck out my hand.

"Nice to meet you. Maybe you know, but I'm Makoto Sitri. Sona Sitri's little Otouto. Even though I'm like this, I am actually a King with a peerage. I'm going to call you Saji-Nii-san."

"N-Nii-san!? Y-You...accept..."

"I accept what?"

He shook his head and also stuck out his hand which I took in my own. We then exchanged pleasantries. I then went back to Nee-chan and hugged her tightly.

"Say Nee-chan, a male student named...Hyoudou something was totally being rude to me this morning."

"Hm? How so?"

"Well, I walked into the school like always and he kept staring at me and made rude comments about me and my attractive face and body. I mean, why pick on me? Go and sort him out Nee-chan."

She sighed a little at me.

"If you are seriously bothered by the fact that he said these things then I will say something."

"I am bothered about it! Isn't it like a form of bullying or something?"

"Hehe, I doubt a human could bully you. Anyhow, lets eat lunch together. Saji, you may leave now."

"Y-Yes Kaichou!"

That boy blushed as he left the room looking at Nee-chan. Hmmmm, I wonder what that was about? I shaked my head and sat down with Nee-chan. We then got out our lunches and started eating.

While eating, Nee-chan and I discussed the various things that have been happening as of late. Like the servant she got. The current status of our servants and so forth. It really is great to have a normal lunch with my Nee-chan. I don't get to do it often as usually we are doing different things like I'm busy with my various activities and Nee-chan is busy with her student council. Plus my peerage get various hunts from the Arch Duke. Must be because I have a Longinus user on my team. I am so proud of that fact.

"Nee-chan, can I ask you a honest question?"

"Of course. I always employ you to be honest."

"Hmmmm, ok. My question is...am I a good King? I want the honest answer, no sugar coating it either."

"Why ask something like that? Has something happened?"

I shook my head at her.

"No. I was just wondering what you thought of my qualities as a King. I know you'd be objective about it. I wouldn't ask that ape Gremory as she would just say I'm shit like you are apparently."

"Yeah, that ape would say something like that. My honest opinion is you are a great King. For intelligence, you are on my level but not quite there yet. Your peerage are balanced between power, technique and wizard. All you need is the support hehe. Overall, I would say you possess a great amount of qualities for being a King. Of course there are areas where you can improve but that's true for everyone. Even I can grow as a King."

"So that's it then?"

"It is. While you are great, you aren't amazing. Sorry but that's my honest opinion."

I nodded with a smile. I'm glad she was straightforward with me. That's one of the things I love about Nee-chan. She doesn't dance around the truth.

"I'm glad you were honest. However, one day...I want a Rating Game against you."

I declared strongly while pointing at her. She looked taken back by my actions.

"A Rating Game against myself? For what purpose?"

"For the purpose of progression of course. Like you always say, a King has to be smart as well as strong. So, the only challenge I see for my intelligence is you. That ape Gremory is thicker than I am."

"Very blunt of you, but I tend to agree. However, that ape Gremory is all rounded in my opinion. She doesn't excel in any area but she is pretty good in each. She has power, but she isn't the strongest. She has intelligence, but she isn't the smartest. Perhaps that is a good thing for her and her team. However, for teams like ourselves, our brains are an vital part of it."

"SONA! MAKOTO! YOU FUCKING BASTARDS!"

That ape Gremory appeared at the door. I didn't even sense her. I guess I was too engrossed by our talk to notice that ape Gremory appear. Nee-chan and I shared a giggle.

"Hey Chewy, you alright?"

"DON'T FUCKING CALL ME CHEWY MAKOTO!"

Chewy means Chewbacca. She doesn't like being compared to Chewbacca.

"Calm down Nessie."

"FUCK YOU SONA!"

Nee-chan burst out laughing at Rias-Nee-san who cried heavy tears.

"So Nessie, why are you here?"

"Shut up Sona! Makoto! That boy you was speaking to this morning, are you interested in him?"

"I'm not gay Chewy. I'm not going to feed your yaoi fantasies either."

She raised a fist but then put it down.

"I didn't mean that! Its just, I've been tailing him for a few days now and he seems...hmmmm, I don't know...different?"

"Oh, you mean the Sacred Gear?"

Nee-chan and Rias-Nee-san look taken back by my passive attitude.

"W-What Sacred Gear? Have you determined what Sacred Gear?"

Rias-Nee-san asked me. I just stared at her as I replied.

"No. It is strong, I know that. However, it was Elmen-tan and Ravel-san who alerted me to the Sacred Gear inside him. So I took a little sense of him myself and I felt something buried deep within him. However, I can't tell what it is as it is buried deep like I said."

"Hmmmm, a strong unknown Sacred Gear. I will have to keep an eye on him."

"Hmph, what makes you so sure that I wont reincarnate him first?"

I sent a daring smirk at her. I wouldn't reincarnate him as I don't know what Sacred Gear it is and I don't want to take the risk that he wouldn't be good with it. However, sometimes you have to take risks like that.

"Don't you dare! I saw him first!"

"Whatever you say. Although, it is tempting to do it just to take him away from you."

I love playing games after all. She narrowed her eyes at me so I went to Nee-chan and buried my face into her chest.

"Protect me Nee-chan. She's evil and possibly insane."

Nee-chan then stroked the back of my head with a small blush.

"Possibly insane? She is insane. Not to worry, I wouldn't let her touch you."

"I fucking knew you and Makoto were more than siblings."

"Shut the fuck up Rias! Don't ever say such things. I wont let you infect Makoto with your various problems. The best you can hope for is a pervert."

Named Hyoudou something. I can't remember his first name, despite hearing it before. That ape Gremory looks miffed that Nee-chan said that, but she hasn't denied anything. Maybe she wants a pervert because she is a pervert. And an ape.

"Whatever Sona. I got what I wanted. I confirmed what I wanted to know. Go and have incest sex."

"Whatever ape."

Rias-Nee-san then leaves. Well, that was interesting to say the least.

* * *

><p>...By the end of the day, I had returned home with my peerage. I sat on my couch while my peerage do various things. My Queen is happily watching television. My Knight is next to me with her head on my shoulder, the same as my Rook on the other side. My Bishop however should be around here someplace.<p>

"Have a good day, Yumi-chan?"

"Aah, I did. However, there is something I need to ask."

I tilted my head to the side.

"Sure. Ask me anything you like."

"Y-Yes. Makoto-kun, are the rumours true?"

"What rumours?"

She took a breath before releasing said breath.

"That you are dating Kiryuu Aika-san?"

I did a spit take and shook my head horizontally.

"No I am not. She is a female Hyoudou whatever his name is. She's been making lies up again. Ugh, damn that pervert Kiryuu-san."

I clenched my fist tightly. She's always making things up about us. I'm pretty sure she is sexually harassing me. Its wrong if a boy does it to a girl and its also wrong if a girl does it to a boy. Yet she always says "Girls can't sexually harass guys!" even though they can!

"T-That's a relief."

"Why are you worried about my relationship status all of a sudden Yumi-chan?"

I smirked out. She however gains a red face and looks away shyly. I patted her head softly.

"The only relationship I'm in right now is engaged. Even then, that wasn't my decision. Ravel-san and I are..."

Before I could finish, Ravel-san comes in looking serious.

"Mako-sama. We have a hunt from the Arch Duke."

"I see. A hunt huh. I can deal with that. Ok, everyone. Let us go hunting for a stray. A stray that will wish he/she was dead after we have dealt with this. So Ravel-san, what's the profile?"

"Yes. The stray Devil is a former Queen. Power should be that of a middle class Devil but could be stronger. Information is more than a year old."

Middle level Devil huh. Well, that shouldn't be a problem. All of my peerage are above middle class Devil in terms of skills and power. The strongest on my peerage is Walburga-san but that's obvious as she is the Queen. The next strongest is actually a tie between the three of them. My Rook, Knight and Bishop are all equal in my opinion. Yumi-chan has the skills, Ravel-san has the magical power and Elmen-tan has the raw strength. If they had a battle...even I'm not sure which would win.

"I see."

"Ooooooooooh~ I hope we have a challenge today~"

My sadist Queen. I'm just glad she isn't fully blown sadist. She wouldn't hurt her friends, but she likes to hurt the opponents she has. Well, I'm glad she is on my team at least.

"Shall we leave now, Mako-sama?"

"Yes. Let us leave to beat this stray Devil in the name of Sitri!"

[Yes!]

They all cheered. We all gathered in the magic circle that Ravel-san had prepared just before. Once confirming the members, she teleports us away to the location of the stray Devil. I guess it is just another night for the Makoto Sitri peerage.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's the end of the chapter! It seems Koneko has a more popular fanbase with Makoto. Well, he is in Kuoh now and Walburga is already his Queen! Well that's it for now! Thanks for reading!<strong>

**Issei; Rias, Asia, Irina, Xenovia, Isabela, Jeanne, Akeno, Seekvaira, Gasper (fem). (WIP)**

**Makoto; Serafall, Sona, Ravel, Aika, Gabriel, Elmenhilde, Kunou, Yumi (fem Kiba), Le Fay, Tsubaki, Azazel (fem), Walburga, Kaguya, Rossweisse, Koneko. (WIP)**

**Peerage (WIP)**

**Queen; Walburga.**

**Bishops; Ravel, Le Fay.**

**Rooks; Elmenhilde, open.**

**Knights; Yumi, open.**

**Pawns; Kunou (4 Pawns), Aika (4 Pawns).**


	7. Chapter 7

**Welcome to another chapter!**

**OshiroNai; Sorry, I haven't watched that before.**

**Mr Beaver Buttington; Yuno as a Knight huh. I guess that could be funny. Maybe give her a hold sword which would be ironic as she is mentally unstable and she hasn't shown anything that is 'holy', hehe.**

**DoctorWhoXX; I have actually used Kuroka as a Rook in another story of mine hehe.**

**MonsterPhantom; Yes, Kaguya is from the Naruto franchise. However she wont be exactly like that but close too it.**

**Anime PJ; Yeah, Saji did react but Makoto didn't notice as he was too engrossed with his Nee-chan hehe.**

**Akeno Senpai; I had thought about adding Asia to Makoto's harem as she is one of my favourite characters. And I had even thought about having her as Makoto's Bishop in this...but I wouldn't know who to replace Asia with in Rias' peerage. Maybe Le Fay. If I was to have Asia in Makoto's harem in this then I would change it so Le Fay is in Rias' peerage and Ise's harem.**

**Ragna; Yes, perhaps.**

**TAM07; I am sorry, but I'm not too familiar with that series.**

**Well, on with the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>The pervert<strong>

I've felt something different lately in someone. I don't think she realizes it, but that girl has a special power. Yes, clearly it is a Sacred Gear. Whenever I'm forced to be near her, I sense the power of a Sacred Gear. A pretty powerful one at that. I wouldn't say Longinus level power but powerful enough to capture my interest. The person I am talking about is Kiryuu Aika. The pervert who sexually harasses' me at school. I hate admitting it, but I am attracted to the power.

Even if a pervert, I feel a good aura coming from her. But, I don't know if I want to make her apart of my peerage. Hmmmm, I suppose I will find out in time if I want her in my peerage. The girl is a little creepy for my tastes. I prefer...people who aren't the sexually assaulting types. Yes, like my peerage as it is now.

Ok, we aren't the most normal peerage but what is normal nowadays? Being normal is overrated in my opinion. But now my main concern is this person in front of me. From what I sense, this person is a Fallen Angel. She has long black hair and is sneering at me.

I was only out for a walk with my Bishop because this is a Sunday but this person appeared in front of me and is sneering at me. I obviously can sense the Fallen Angel in all its disgust. Personally, I don't have any quarrels with Fallen Angels. But when one is sneering at me, I feel the urge to attack. But I wont attack as that might upset the balance of the three factions. Since they are in a war like state right now, I can't upset that balance.

"Just leave her Mako-sama."

My eternal stalker...I mean my Bishop said this to me. If I called her a stalker, I would most likely be eating her fire right now. She has a mean way of hurting me.

"Hmmm, you are right. For now, I suppose we can go."

So Ravel-san and I turned our heels and walked away. We don't need this from this person. And I never have wanted to fight under-whelming opponents.

"Ignoring that Fallen Angel, have you had a chance to go over the lists I had prepared before?"

"Ooh, I have."

I said happily. The lists she is referring to is the lists for the venue for our wedding which isn't that far into the future. Yeah, I need to talk to Ravel-san about that actually. Our parents said when we reach 15 and both of us are 15 so it is only a matter of time. And I've heard from Ravel-san that her Onii-sama's marriage to Rias-Nee-san is being pushed forward to soon also. I don't know how she is going to get out of it but she will, somehow...I hope. Even if she is an ape and insane, I still care about her.

"And? Is there anything on it you dislike?"

"Not really. It looked good from what I saw. Say Ravel-san, our marriage..."

"I guess we haven't fully talked about it have we?"

I inclined my head in agreement. We haven't talked about it.

"That's right. I guess it is really time for us to have discussions about it."

"True enough. Perhaps, I was hoping this wouldn't come."

I tilted my head to the side.

"Oh? What do you mean?"

"I just don't know whether I want to know what you truly think of me."

She admitted like that. Geez, does she think I hate her? We've been together for a few years now, I doubt I would let her stick around that long if I hated her. I would've sent her packing hehe.

"Well, I don't hate you if that's what you are thinking."

I said with a deadpan look. If that's what she thinks of me, then I know she isn't truly someone who likes me. She took a breath that looks like she had been released of something.

"That's a relief."

"I can't believe you thought that I hated you. I don't particularly hate anyone. Anyway, Ravel-san. Let us talk about us...in detail."

She nodded so we went to a nearby park and talked. We talked about everything and the things I didn't really understand which must be bad because I understand most things. Things like what we are going to do and how our relationship is. I suppose I don't know what I truly feel but I like Ravel-san a lot. Is that going to lead to love? I can't be sure. However, before I had realized it, the end of the day came.

"Wow, we've been talking for awhile huh."

"True. Ooh Ravel-san, I was taking a look inside Kiryuu-san...not in the dirty way, most might be mislead by those words, and I came across a Sacred Gear. However, I couldn't tell the actual strength of it. Although it was strong, I know that."

"A strong Sacred Gear huh. Well, there's no way we can really know what it is until we see it. Does she know about it?"

"I don't think so. Whatever it is though, made me get a little excited...damn, I really need to lay off these innuendoes."

We shared a laugh at that. The way I'm saying these words aren't right. However as we talked about the various things like Kiryuu-sans Sacred Gear and such, I felt a disturbance. The disturbance of a Fallen Angel.

"Ravel-san, this feeling is..."

"Yes, I sense it also. A Fallen Angel is nearby. However, the Fallen Angel feels weak. Should we go and see what's going on?"

"Hmmm, yes. I think we should go and see what's going on."

We both stand up and head in the direction of the feeling I'm feeling right now. The Fallen Angel and another. I don't know what this feeling is though. However, when we arrived, it wasn't what I had expected it to be.

"Oo..."

Ravel-san turned away but then faced back. I also feel a little disgusted. The person on the floor is a female human. But, the person is someone I know quite well indeed. The person is Kiryuu Aika-san. What are the odds that we were talking about her and she is here now, nearly dead...

"Fallen Angel. You did this to this girl. For what purpose?"

The Fallen Angel male turned to me with a disgusted face.

"Kukuku~ The girl has a Sacred Gear. And I thought it would be dangerous to let her run wild like this, Devil scum."

I sharpened my eyes and created water around me.

"You think..."

I made the water dance around me in an angry vortex.

"...you can play with peoples..."

I formed the water into several spears and took aim at my target.

"...lives like this!? For this, I will kill you!"

He made a light spear in his hands and threw one at me! I made a water shield appear in front of me which took the light spear easily. I then made a hand motion with my hands. Responding to that, the spears of water were launched at my enemy in a fury!

"Argh! Fast!"

The Fallen Angel managed to dodge the spears. I thrust my hands forward and at the same time, water in the shape of sharp scythe blades went straight for the Fallen Angel!

"Water scythes!"

The Fallen Angel again tried to dodge my attack but this was too fast for him. His body was cut up by the cutting power of my water then he fell to the floor. I then gestured to Ravel-san who nodded.

"Time to burn!"

She gathered the fire that her clan is famous for in her hands. Those flames are as hot as ever I see. Seeing that his life was about to end, he made a spear of light appear in his hands and threw it at Ravel-san.

"Don't think so!"

I got in front of her and created a demonic barrier. The spear bounced off the barrier. Ravel-san then appeared from behind me and launched her flames at the enemy!

"I wont die!"

He spread his wings and tried to take flight. I however made the residual water around him harden into ice around his feet! The flames released from Ravel-san hit there target and start cooking that Fallen Angel alive. How can he kill someone like that? Because they have a Sacred Gear, how cruel. I feel intense dislike for him right now. My rage is literally boiling up right now.

After the flames of Ravel-sans died down, I saw that there was nothing left. She had killed him easily and didn't leave even an ash left. That's the reality of the flames of a Phenex clan member.

"Mako-sama, she's dying."

"I know. But do I take a chance and reincarnate her? Does that sound cynical of me? I mean, she did get attacked for no other reason than having a Sacred Gear yet I'm contemplating using my Evil Pieces to bring her back or not?"

"Well, it is up to you. I will go along with whatever you believe to be the right solution."

Whatever I believe to be right huh. I don't know what's right. The wrong thing that happened here was that she was killed because of her Sacred Gear. If the Fallen Angels think its better to be rid of her, then does that mean her Sacred Gear is strong...? Maybe it is. Maybe this is like the time with Yumi-chan and contemplating that also.

But this is different, isn't it? Yes, I believe that this is a little different. That time, I knew for almost certainty that the Sacred Gear would be strong and useful. However, this time I don't know what to do.

"So, Mako-sama? What are you going to do?"

"...I'm going to reincarnate her."

Those words came from my lips. Yes, I think I am going to reincarnate her into my...

"You are huh. Well, I suppose that's a good thing. But what piece are you going to use?"

That's a good question. Lets see...I have a Rook, Knight, Bishop and all of my Pawns left. I don't feel good about using the Bishop as I don't know what magical qualities Kiryuu-san possess' and the same for the other traits of the Rook and Knight. So that only leaves me with Pawn. Which is good as that would give her an all rounded style.

"I think Pawn. Yes, I'm going to use my Pawn to reincarnate her."

"Ok! Then, please do it quickly."

I nodded and went down to her level. I smiled down at her and patted her head.

"Don't worry. Your life right now may be over but there's another life ready for you to start. So, I'll pick it up, your life that is. All you have to do is live for me. Is that ok?"

* * *

><p><strong>Aika P.O.V<strong>

Hmmmmm, what happened? Where I am? I feel something soft...I am in a bed. When I opened my eyes, I noticed that the light is peering through my window. So it is morning. I looked around...ok, this is my room.

Just what the hell happened? I remember some guy sprouting nonsense about something called a Sacred Gear. I don't know what the hell a Sacred Gear is. Sounds religious or something.

Then I realized something...I'm naked. I don't usually sleep naked, although there are rare occasions. But this is weird. Was that a dream? That guy who...stabbed me in the stomach. I'm losing my mind.

"...Uguu~"

I heard a sweet voice next to me. When I carefully looked...

"...Uguu~"

There is a black haired boy sleeping next to me. And he's naked. His snow white skin is too bright for my eyes. No matter how you look at it, this boy is the schools Prince. The boys hair is spread out over the pillow. This boy is Makoto Shitori-kun!

Ok ok! I need to calm down right now! Obviously, Makoto-kun came to my house, got naked and we had sex! That's the best scenario! He's so fucking adorable! Even when asleep! Justice named Makoto-kun!

Yay! We had seeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeex! He took my virginity! Yay! That's what happened and it will always happen!

"Aika! Its time to wake up! You'll be late for school!"

Shit! Okaa-sama! If she sees this, what will she think!?

"Okaa-san, is Aika still in her room?"

"Otou-san, her shoes are in the entrance so she came home. Geez! Staying at a friend's house so late! On top of that, being late for school! That, I won't forgive!"

The conversation of my parents can even be heard up here. Is the floor to my room that thin? Or is it my door that's too thin? I then heard footsteps! They are ascending up the stairs!

"Wait! I'm already awake! I will get up now!"

"Geez! I won't forgive you any more! We need to have a little talk about this!"

Okaa-sama is pissed! There is no way I can explain the situation that's happening right now to her!

"Uguu~ Is it morning?"

He's wiping his eyes from beside me! He's awake! He's really awake!

The door bursts open then! At the same time Makoto-kun also lifts his upper body up.

My eyes and Okaa-sama's eyes meet each other. She looks mad. She looks very mad!

"Uguu~ Good morning."

Why does he keep saying uguu? He greeted Okaa-sama. Okaa-sama's eyes went to him. Then, Okaa-sama's face froze.

"…GET READY QUICKLY."

While using a machine like voice, she closes the door slowly.

After a moment, I heard the loud noise of her feet heading down the stairs.

"O,O,O,O,Oooooo! Otou-san!"

"What's wrong Okaa-san? You look like you just saw a ghost? Was Aika doing something perverted in the morning again?"

"Seeeeeeee, sexxxxxxxxxx! Aika did! With a foreigner~!"

"O-Okaa-san!? Okaa-san, what happened!?"

"Internationaaaal~! Aika did!"

"Okaa-san!? Okaa-san!? Calm down! Okaa-saaaaan!"

I can only cover my face with both my hands.

Its easy to imagine what's going on downstairs.

"Uguu~ Your family is quite lively in the morning."

Makoto-kun got up and picked up his uniform. A naked boy with his huge...yeah baby. He's showing me everything. His small hips, his cute torso and upper body. His nicely shaped butt and his nicely shaped penis. I love calculating that thing. I do it everytime I see him.

How should I put the thing I see in front of me? Art? A masterpiece? So cute!

"Makoto-kun!"

"Y-Yes, Kiryuu-san?"

He blushed while looking at me. So cute~! I have the best cutest kohai! So adorable!

"P-Penis...I can see everything!"

I said it while looking away from him. I want to see it, but that's that. I have to endure it.

"If you want to see it, then go ahead. But just this once~"

He said while smirking daringly in my direction! He then started putting on his uniform! Don't put it on! Please! I haven't saved it into my brain yet!

"So, how's your tummy?"

My tummy? I touched my stomach while watching him get dressed. He really should be doing the opposite. Do a strip tease for me!

"You were stabbed yesterday."

With that statement, I was fully alert. I was stabbed by a spear that looked like it was made up of light. But there aren't any marks left on my stomach. I was sure there was a hole… Its not a kind of wound that will heal in a day. There was so much blood coming out of it. That wasn't a dream? Or was it a dream?

"By the way, the incident from yesterday wasn't a dream."

He said to me as if reading my mind.

"I-I was sure I was wounded…"

"You was. But I saved your life. I will explain more soon enough. Ooh, in case you were wondering, I am a virgin."

Damn it! Should I be crying or crying heavily!? He got close to me as he was fully dressed, even has his glasses on. He then patted my cheek in an affectionate manner.

"We know one another but I am Makoto Sitri. I am a Devil."

Devil!? Sitri? I thought his last name was Shitori? That's not the thing to focus on!

"And I am your Master. It is nice to get new servants Kiryuu-san. No, may I call you Aika-san?"

But his devilish smile looks real. After that I got dressed and we headed down to the kitchen. I didn't know what to say as we sat at the breakfast table. The breakfast has been set and the cutie next to me is eating in a proper manner.

"These are very delicious, Okaa-sama."

"Y-Yeah. T-Thank you very much."

Both my parents who are sitting across from me have weird expressions on their faces.

"Aika-san. Please eat the meal Okaa-sama made."

He said with elegance! He's quite a high class person.

"Y-Yes!"

I replied quickly and started to throw the food into my mouth.

"Don't eat it in such a vulgar way. Eat slowly so you can taste the food. This is the precious food that Okaa-sama made for us."

Makoto-kun wipes my mouth with his handkerchief. What the fuck is happening right now!? He's acting like an Ouji-sama yet I can't get out of my mind that he said he was a Devil! What the fuck is that!?

"A-Aika..."

Otou-sama spoke with nervousness. Yeah, I'm nervous also.

"Where did this boy come from?"

After hearing that, he put his chopstick down and bows his head.

"…Oh my, I apologize for not introducing myself… I brought shame to the House of Sitri. Please allow me to introduce myself. Okaa-sama and Otou-sama, my name is Makoto Sitri. I attend the same academy as Kiryuu Aika-san. Its a pleasure to meet you all."

Makoto-kun smiles. Otou-sama puts on a weird face.

"I-Is that so… T-That's amazing. Hahaha! Are you from a foreign country? Your Japanese is very good."

"Yes. Due to my Otou-sama's work, I have been living in Japan for a long time."

Oh. Looks like Otou-sama is convinced.

But it seems like Okaa-sama, who is sitting beside him isn't.

"Is Makoto...san correct?"

"Yes, Okaa-sama."

"What kind of relationship do you have with Aika?"

That's a good question. I don't know what to say! However Makoto-kun just keeps smiling away.

"I am your daughters Master. She is my servant. We are into hardcore S and M. She's the M, while I'm the S. We wear the outfits. I make her call me Makoto-sama as I whip her butt with my riding crop."

They look mortified as they look at me. How can he say something like that so seriously!? Although, I don't mind such a situation. I would welcome it!

"Hehe, I'm just kidding. Aika-san is here is my senpai. I'm her cute kohai. We just are quite close to one another."

"That's a lie!"

Okaa-sama rejects the answer immediately.

Of course she would. That excuse won't work, cute kohai. Since she saw that situation, that excuse won't work!

"Be, be, bbbbbbbecause! On the bed!"

"Aika-san said she has nightmares, so I was just sleeping with her."

"Just sleeping together!? B-Both of you were naked!"

"Nowadays, people sleep naked when they sleep together, Okaa-sama."

That's a big lie. You are amazing, cute kohai.

But Okaa-sama becomes quiet at her words.

"I-Is that so…? So people sleep together naked lately."

Okaa-sama!? Is that all right!? You are okay with that!?

Then I realise that Okaa-sama's eyes look weird. They look empty, as if she was possessed by something.

After that Makoto-kun whispers in my ear.

"…I'm sorry. It looked like it would become troublesome, so I used my power."

Power? Then I remembered what he said. He's a Devil! What's going on!? Devils!? Just what is going ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooon!?

* * *

><p><strong>And I will leave it there! The pervert of Makoto's group has been introduced! Well there's been some Yuno for Knight fans and some Bennia for Knight fans. I will leave it to everyone. Who would you all like as a Knight? Bennia or Yuno from Future Diary?<strong>

**Also, is there anyone who would rather have Asia with Makoto in his harem and peerage? Since there was a review about Asia, I thought I would ask to see. If I did that, I would place Le Fay with Ise and in the peerage in Asia's place. Anyway, thank you for reading!**

**Issei; Rias, Asia, Irina, Xenovia, Isabela, Jeanne, Akeno, Seekvaira, Gasper (fem). (WIP)**

**Makoto; Serafall, Sona, Ravel, Aika, Gabriel, Elmenhilde, Kunou, Yumi (fem Kiba), Le Fay, Tsubaki, Azazel (fem), Walburga, Kaguya, Rossweisse, Koneko. (WIP)**

**Peerage (WIP)**

**Queen; Walburga.**

**Bishops; Ravel, Le Fay.**

**Rooks; Elmenhilde, open.**

**Knights; Yumi, open.**

**Pawns; Kunou (4 Pawns), Aika (4 Pawns).**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello! And welcome to another chapter! Now it is time to answer some reviews!**

**Dillmccathron; Thank you very much!**

**Frozen Shadow 95; Yeah, a yandere in the harem would be a good thing.**

**Anime PJ; Yeah, I love Future Diary. I have actually been considering writing a fic for it.**

**SharpRevan; I wasn't going to make Yuno completely yandere like she is. But I would keep some of the tendencies as it isn't Yuno without her being at least a little crazy.**

**Well, that wraps that up. On with the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>You are a Devil, no mistaken<strong>

**Aika P.O.V**

Today is totally weird. First the Prince himself was in my bed, then he said I'm a Devil and now we are walking to school together. Say, is that ok!? Makoto-kun! Please answer this question! However, when I asked, he just said "I will explain later." and left it at that. While walking to school, I heard peoples comments.

"Why is someone like her…"

"Why is someone vulgar like her next to the Prince…"

Fuck you guys! I can walk next to the Prince if I fucking want too! Is it that surprising!? People even fainted due to the closeness of us walking together! We walk through the school gates and Hyoudou that pervert stares at Makoto-kun intently.

"Ugh, you really are a bastard."

"Leave me alone Hyoudou whatever your name is. I am quite busy right now. Actually..." he took a deep breath. "NEE-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN! HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

I had to cover my ears at the loudness! He was really loud! I heard the sound of something sprinting at a pace I couldn't comprehend. A blur went past my eyes and something appeared in front of Makoto-kun. A silhouette of a woman. The woman is Souna Shitori. I don't even know where the fuck she came from.

But is that even her real name? Makoto-kun said Sitri before. Is that also her name? Souna Sitri? Or is Souna her real name? Is Makoto, Makoto-kun's real name? No, it must be, right? He said Makoto Sitri. So that's his real name. I wonder why go by Shitori in school? I will ask him later, if there is a later that is.

"M-Makoto!? W-What happened!?"

He gained teary eyes and pointed at Hyoudou. Hehe, I see where this is going.

"N-Nee-chan! This boy called me a bastard! I have an Otou-sama! I-I didn't provoke him or anything! He keeps bullying me because he's jealous of me! I-It isn't my fault that I get attention! I don't ask for it yet he's calling me names all the time!"

The Kaichou of the student council gained red eyes. The eyes of a serial killer. She turned her attention from Makoto-kun to Hyoudou who is crying his eyes out. Yeah, everyone has heard about Kaichou when she's angry. She doesn't take any tolerance when someone has injured her precious Otouto. Whether that be emotionally or physically.

"Hyoudou-kun. This isn't the first time I've heard of this."

"I-I-I!"

"You you you what!? You need to learn good behaviour. This school isn't about bullying people, least of all someone who doesn't deserve it. Hyoudou Issei-kun, I might look past certain activities you do as I haven't got any concrete evidence, however there's one thing I never forgive. The people who try and hurt my Otouto. Is that clear?"

"Y-Yes! It is so clear!"

Whoa, he's scared of the Kaichou. Even though he gets beaten by the kendo club, he isn't afraid like this. Huuuuuuu, silly pervert. When I thought that, Makoto-kun rolled his eyes at me. Did he guess what I was thinking!?

"It best be. If I hear or see anything like this again, then there will be consequences."

Hyoudou nodded and ran off. Yeah, don't piss off the Kaichou. Kaichou then turned her attention to Makoto-kun.

"Makoto, I need to talk with you before school."

"Understood. However Nee-chan..."

A bewitching smile appeared on his face before he lunged forward and grabbed his Onee-sama's breasts! Did he actually just do that!?

"Aah! Nee-chan's boobs keep growing everyday! If I, your cute Otouto massages them like this then they will grow faster and faster!"

"Aah! Monster! S-Stop it!"

She's literally prey for him. He's groping his Onee-sama while she has a dark red face on! Is this the normal for them!?

"I can't Nee-chan! I need the feeling of this soft flesh in my hands daily~ Even though Nee-chan's mouth says no, her body doesn't lie~ Even Nee-chan's perky pink nipples have gotten harder~ I can feel them, even through your schools sweater~"

She burst out crying while he adopts a happy smile!

"Uuuuuuuuuuuu! I-I can't take this anymoreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

She somehow broke free from him and ran away!

"Uu, Nee-chan overreacts all the time. I'm only trying to have fun."

He was speaking to himself, then he looked at me the baffled me.

"Aika-san, I will send someone to get you. For now, I need to tease Nee-chan."

He then ran after Sona-Kaichou at a supersonic speed! Damn that's really fast!

"Waaaaaaaaaait for meeeeeeee! Nee-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan! I need you to take my lipginity! Nee-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!"

"Leave me alone monster! I want to be alooooooooooooooooooone!"

"Noooooooooooooooooooo! Nee-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan! Please waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaait! Lets be naughty and kissssssssssssssssssss!"

As I watched them disappear, I had to wonder about what kind of activity I just witnessed. Makoto-kun has a deep sister complex it seems. And he even said he wants her to kiss him, to take his lipginity. Just what have I gotten myself into?

* * *

><p>...At the end of the day, I was sitting in my seat thinking about the events of the day, including the fact that Hyoudou was also caught being brought into school with the Onee-sama Rias-senpai. Apparently, they walked to school together. But, she wasn't around when he went after Makoto-kun this morning. Maybe she spilt with him as soon as getting to the school. She is known to be insane. That's when a girl comes over to me.<p>

"Hello, Kiryuu-san. How are you doing?"

The girl that came over to me was the schools Princess. If Makoto-kun is the Prince, then this girl is the Princess. They are usually seen together. Her blonde hair which is long but not waist length. Her gray eyes are staring in my direction. Kiba Yumi-san. The Princess to Makoto-kun's Prince. But, there's also others who are the Princes Princess' like Ravel Phenex-chan. She's another Princess of his. I heard that they are engaged or something. Maybe betrothed or something. I haven't gotten a clue. It was just a rumour after all.

"What do you want Princess?"

I asked in a dismissive tone. But Kiba-san kept smiling like she always does.

"I came here on the order of Makoto Shitori-kun."

With that one statement, I immediately understand why she is here. She is the person he sent to collect me. Finally, I can get some answers.

"Ok, so you want me to follow you?"

"Correct. I want you to follow me please."

"Ah, alright then."

So I stood up and followed the Princess. Along the way, Jeanne-san walked past me and into the classroom that I just came out of. What was that about? Isn't she in the same class as Kiba-san here?

I followed Kiba, and the place we end up at is the back of the school building.

In this place, which is surrounded by trees, there is a building called the old school building.

Apparently it was used a long time ago, and there is no sign of people here. It's so creepy that it is listed in one of "the seven wonders of school".

The building looks very old and is made from wood, but there aren't any broken windows and it's hard to tell if there are any broken parts from its appearance.

Its old, but it isn't that bad.

"Taichou is here."

Kiba-san says. Who the fuck is Taichou? Is she referring to Makoto-kun? Does he think he is a commander or something? Or is she referring to someone else? No, Makoto-kun sent for me so, it must be Makoto-kun.

We entered the two story high building, and went up the stairs. We went further into the building.

Even the corridor looks clean. It seems like even the rooms that aren't used don't have a single speck dust in them.

When you think about old buildings, you expect it to be full of insects, spider webs, and dust. But I haven't seen any yet.

While I was thinking about these kinds of things, we seem to have reached our destination. Kiba-san stops in front of a particular classroom.

"Taichou, I've brought her."

Kiba-san waits for the approval through the wooden door. That approval then comes.

[Yes, please come in Yumi-chan.]

Kiba-san opens the door and I'm shocked when I follow her into the room.

There are weird signs and words in every area of the classroom.

The floor. The walls and the ceiling. They are all covered with weird signs.

And the one which stands out the most is the circle drawn at the centre of the room.

It looks like a magic circle that takes up most of the space in this room.

I can feel something creepy and weird from it.

There are also a couple of sofas and desks in the room. There's a few people in here. Like the loli girl sitting on the couches. Her name is Toujou Koneko-chan. Then there's Elmenhilde Galnstein-chan who is sat next to her. They are popular girls. They are also the mascots as they are so cute.

"This is Kiryuu Aika-san."

She, the Princess introduced me to the two girls eating chocolate together. They both turn away from their conversation and look at me.

"Its nice to meet you both."

""...Nice to meet you.""

D-Damn, they were in synch. Then I noticed there is Walburga-senpai and Akeno-senpai who are drinking tea elegantly while sitting on couches on the other side of the room. They are talking about...from the sounds of it, sadistic things. I heard words like "Torture" and "Mayhem" and other words like that.

"Ara, so this is the girl."

The woman Walburga-senpai looked in my direction with interest.

"Nice to meet you!"

Her eyes scan my body, I feel a little weirded out. I've heard the rumours that she doesn't play well with others. Or more like, she gets a little excited.

"Hehe! I win!"

"Noooo!"

I heard another conversation. When I turned to see... I saw a girl with blonde drill-like curls for twin ponytails. She is head butting the table. Then I saw the person opposite her. The Prince himself. He is smiling in victory. On the table, is a chess board. So, did Ravel-chan lose at chess?

I also hear the sound of running water. When I looked to the source, I saw that a curtain was up...a shower curtain. The running water is coming from behind the curtain. Is someone taking a shower?

"Oh, Aika-san is here. I suppose we should start."

"Ise isn't fucking here yet, is he!?"

The voice from behind the shower curtain was Rias Gremory-senpai. She's got the insane thing down.

"No he isn't. However, my new member is here."

"Whatever. You fucking start then."

What vulgar language. But that's to be expected from that ape, Rias-senpai. Everyone calls her an ape. That's because she acts like one. I remember coming to this school as a first year and she was already known to be a mental patient.

"Fine, I will Chewy."

"DON'T FUCKING CALL ME CHEWY!"

He laughed as I hear sobbing coming from behind the shower curtain.

"STOP LAUGHING AT ME! YOU SHOULD BE GRATEFUL THAT I LET YOU IN HERE!"

"Whatever you say Godzilla."

"DON'T! NO DOCTOR! HELP ME!"

"Ooh ape. You always crack me up."

He continued laughing for several minutes as I hear wailing coming from behind that curtain. He then stopped laughing and faced me while letting the occasional giggle escape his lips.

"S-Sorry about that Aika-san. Well, we welcome you, as a Devil."

Eh...he said that before. A Devil. He's a Devil. We then moved to the couches. He sat between Ravel-chan and Walburga-senpai. Kiba-san and Elmenhilde-chan sat beside Ravel-chan and Walburga-senpai respectively.

"I will get to the point right away. We are all Devils."

Y-You definitely did get to the point right away.

"Your expression says that you don't believe what I am saying. Well, that can't be helped. You did see the man with black wings last night, didn't you?"

If that wasn't a dream, then I did really see that.

"That's a Fallen Angel. They are former Angels who served God, but they are beings who have fallen to hell because they had evil intentions. They are also the enemy of us Devils."

So now we are talking about a Fallen Angel.

Looks like we are entering a fantasy genre.

"We, the Devils, have been at war with the Fallen Angels since ancient times. We have been fighting over the possession of the Underworld, which is also known as Hell in the human world. The Underworld is split into two areas, one for Devils and one for Fallen Angels. The Devils form pacts with humans and receive their sacrifices and increase their strength. The Fallen Angels on the other hand control humans to eliminate Devils. At this point the Angels come in to destroy these two races on Gods orders, which creates the three forces. This has been going on since ancient times."

"Wait wait! What is happening? I don't understand."

"That man, the Fallen Angel killed you. That's for certain. You died last night Aika-san."

"But I'm still alive! More than that, why was I targeted!?"

I said in awe. Like, I'm still here aren't I?

"He sensed something inside of you. Apparently, the Fallen Angel sensed your Sacred Gear and took action against you. For that, I can only apologize."

Sacred Gear...he bowed his head at me. Eh? Don't bow your head at me Prince! I'm fine, see!? Kiba-san then speaks up.

"Sacred Gear is an irregular power that is bestowed to certain humans. For example, most of the people whose names are recorded in history are said to be possessors of a Sacred Gear. They used the power of their Sacred Gear to record their name in history."

"Presently, there are people who possess Sacred Gears within their bodies. You know those people who play an important role worldwide? Most of those people possess a Sacred Gear."

Walburga-senpai continued after Kiba-san. Then Makoto-kun spoke.

"Most of the Sacred Gears have functions that are only usable in the human society. But there are exceptional Sacred Gears that are a threat to us, the Devils, and Fallen Angels. Now, it is time to see what Sacred Gear you possess. Now please stand up."

Eh? Stand up? Why?

"Do it quickly before perverted Hyoudou whatever his name is comes. Actually Akeno-Nee-san, where the hell is he?"

He asked Akeno-senpai who shrugged her shoulders.

"Ara, I thought that Jeanne-chan went to get him. I guess they are taking the long way."

After that, I was made to do embarrassing things like raise my arm and mimic poses. I'm sure that they are doing this and videoing it somehow. I was made to close my eyes as I did this pose.

"Now, open your eyes. In this place which is filled with demonic power, the Sacred Gear will be able to appear more easily."

I open my eyes just like Makoto-kun tells me to. At that same time, the density around Makoto-kun became heavier! My eyes are glowing for some reason!

"A Sacred Gear that chances the gravity in the line of sight of the user. Interesting, very interesting indeed."

He is saying something that doesn't make such sense to me. I have something in my eyes that can change gravity?

"Could you close your eyes now?"

On his command, I closed my eyes. It must be due to the gravity being heavier.

"You can open them now."

I opened them hesitantly...ok, it didn't do anything this time. My eyes aren't glowing anymore. Ok, that's a relief.

"So, what was that exactly...? This Sacred Gear..."

"That was a Sacred Gear yes. And it belongs to you. Once it appears, you can use it anywhere and anytime as you will."

So I own something like that. But how am I alive now...?

"When I saw you near a certain park yesterday, I knew right away that you were a Sacred Gear possessor and that you were attacked by a Fallen Angel. But there was a problem. Aika-san, you were on the brink of death. Not just Devils, but humans also die if impaled by a Fallen Angels spear of light. Aika-san, you were in that kind of condition. So I decided to save your life."

He saved my life. He actually saved my life. I wasn't imagining anything. He actually said those things to me. Live for me, for him. I...live for him now?

* * *

><p>"Although, you are a Devil. My servant Devil. Lets start anew, Yumi-chan."<p>

Kiba-san smiles at me after Makoto-kun calls her name.

"My name is Kiba Yumi. As you already know, I'm a second year like you, Kiryuu Aika-san. Umm, I'm a Devil too. Nice to meet you."

"I'm a first year, the names Elmenhilde Galnstein, Elmen for short. I guess it is a pleasure for you."

Stuck up bitch. Elmen-chan that bitch. The Princess is smiling like always.

"Hehe, Elmen-san, please be more nice. Anyway, I am a first year also. My name is Ravel Phenex. It is a pleasure to be officially acquainted with you. Even though I'm like this, I am a Devil also...but I am a little different to you reincarnated Devils. Its a long story. I'd happily go over it sometime."

That was one long introduction.

"Fufufu, the names Walburga, and I'm a third year. Nice to meet you. Even though I'm like this, I am a Devil also ufufu."

Walburga-senpai bowed her head respectfully yet with a naughty smirk on her face. Lastly, Makoto-kun introduced himself.

"And I'm their Master as well as being a Devil from the House of Sitri, Makoto Sitri. My house holds the rank of Prince. Let's get along from now on, Aika-san."

His house holds the rank of Prince and he is a Prince of the school, coincidence, I think not. I then hang my head down...a Devil. I'm a Devil now huh.

"If you work under me, your new life might become very bright you know?"

Makoto-kun says this to me with a wink while I'm looking down after learning I'm a Devil. Apparently, in exchange for being reincarnated as a Devil by Makoto-kun, I have to live on as his servant.

"But you know, there are ranks among Devils. Its something called peerage. I also have one. The place of your birth and your family background plays a big role in it, but there are also Devils who have risen up. Everyone starts off as a novice first."

"Could you please stop talking like this is a recruiting commercial!? But are you serious? I still can't believe it."

"You know, there's nothing wrong with being a Devil. You, while under me can basically do anything you want that's within reason. Of course, I can't condone murder of innocents and other things like that. However, you have a new life now, under me. You could even build a peerage like I have with you and the others. I've heard the rumours of you... You can become popular with boys."

I gained a confused face. Why would I want to become popular with boys? There's only one guy I want to become popular with.

"You know, majority of the pure Devils were killed in the war that took place long time ago. Because of that, Devils started to desperately gather servants. Well, Devils don't have the strength or the influence they originally had when they leaded their armies. Even so, we need to keep on increasing the number of the Devils. Just like humans, the Devils split in genders of male and female and are able to give birth. But even with normal birth, it will take a lot of time to get back to the same population as before. After all, Devils have a very low birth rate. Then we won't be able to stand up against the Fallen Angels. So we find humans who seem to have potentials and make them into Devils. As our servant, that is."

"So, I'm servant after all."

"Oh, don't make a face like that. Now, I will get to the point. Since this only increases the number of servants, it doesn't increase the number of powerful Devils. So the Devils decided to give chances for power to reincarnated Devils those who were reincarnated from a human. They decided to give peerage to reincarnated Devils as well, as long as they are powerful. Because of that, there are many Devils in humans society. There are also numbers of Devils like myself who came to humans society as well. Aika-san, even though you haven't realised it, I'm sure you have passed through some Devils in this town."

"So Devils were always nearby then!?"

"Yes. Though there are humans who can distinguish which ones are Devils and those who can't. A person with a strong greed or a person who wants to get help from Devils usually can distinguish us strongly. I'm shocked that you haven't with your naughty greed. We are usually summoned by the ones who can distinguish between them, through the leaflet with magic circle that we give out. Then there's chance encounters like what we had yesterday. I guess it was like destiny that we met or something."

Destiny that we met huh...

"Anyway, Aika-san. You are all right with being my servant, right? If you have potential, then you will eventually stand out. And then, you might be able to receive a peerage."

"Yes, Makoto-kun!"

"Wrong. You will have to call me Taichou while in club rooms."

At that, everyone on his...peerage face palmed.

"Taichou? Can't I call you Otouto instead?"

"No, you can't. That's a right reserved by Nee-chan and Sona-Nee-chan. Everyone in my peerage calls me Taichou...well, they will eventually~"

He has two Nee-chan's? Everyone is just looking a little freaked out.

"But now. It is time to hand out the leaflets. Hehe, really Aika-san?"

"Eh? Leaflets? What do you mean?"

He smirked at me which sent chills down my spine.

"The leaflets. All new Devils have to hand them out. And now it is time for you to do it. You want to become a strong Devil, yes?"

I nodded with excitement! Yes, if I become a strong Devil then he'll notice me, right!? Yes, that's what I will strive to become! I will become the strongest Devil!

"Fuck sake! Where the fuck is Ise!?"

She has a point. We've been talking for awhile now yet Hyoudou hasn't shown up.

"Ara Buchou, please calm down."

"Whatever you say Akeno. I'm beautiful."

Everyone gives her a wary look, then the door is burst open!

"Helloooooooooooooooooooooo! Everyboddddddddddddddddy!"

Jeanne-san! What an introduction! Rias-senpai growled at Jeanne-san.

"Jeanne! Where the fuck is Ise!?"

She bonks herself on the head in a cute manner! Why do such a cute reaction!?

"Oops! I ran and I guess he couldn't keep up."

W-What!? W-What is she saying all of a sudden!? She can't do such things!

"Jeanne! You go and find Ise, right now!"

"Ook Buchou-chan! Geez, take a chill pill and relax~ Let is all flow around naturally~"

What is she, a hippy? She then skipped away happily while Rias-senpai shook her fist angrily.

"She tests my patience sometimes."

"You test everyone's patience all the time."

Makoto-kun said with a little laugh. As if I'm calling him Taichou. If no one else bar Kiba-san does it then I'm not doing it. Rias-senpai's eyes glaze over and she lunges for Makoto-kun!

"I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!"

"Good luck with that ape."

He waved his hand and water shot out! The water hit that ape Gremory and she let out a cry!

"Aaaaaaape!"

For some reason, she screamed ape and was flung into the back wall! He laughed as her tears mixed with the water. Seeing that, I am convinced. He is a Devil, all of these people are Devils and now I, am a Devil.

* * *

><p><strong>And I will leave it there! Yes, this was told from Aika's P.O.V so you'd know what she's thinking right now. Well I hoped you enjoyed it! It seems more people are for Asia staying where she is so that's where she will stay! Ooh, if anyone was wondering Aika's Sacred Gear is Gravity Jail, the same one, one of Sairaorg's Knights has.<strong>

**Now, there was some reviews about making Arthur into a girl and making her Makoto's Knight. However, I kind of want Yuno also...so I was thinking about making Yuno the unused Rook as I've been having trouble filling that last spot and Arthur (fem) into a Knight. Well, please let me know what you think! Until next chapter!**

**Issei; Rias, Asia, Irina, Xenovia, Isabela, Jeanne, Akeno, Seekvaira, Gasper (fem), Tsubasa. (WIP)**

**Makoto; Serafall, Sona, Ravel, Aika, Gabriel, Elmenhilde, Kunou, Yumi (fem Kiba), Le Fay, Tsubaki, Azazel (fem), Walburga, Kaguya, Rossweisse, Koneko, Ophis, Ile and Nel, Bennia. (WIP)**

**Peerage (WIP)**

**Queen; Walburga.**

**Bishops; Ravel, Le Fay.**

**Rooks; Elmenhilde, open.**

**Knights; Yumi, open.**

**Pawns; Aika (4 Pawns), Kunou (4 Pawns).**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello! And welcome to another chapter of The Little Sitri! Now time to answer some reviews!**

**Mr Beaver Buttington; Well, either Yuno. I don't think it would matter if you piss off a psycho like that.**

**Aevun; Thanks for the suggestions, but I like the current set up. I might change one or two but no one from Makoto's peerage will be with Issei.**

**Blitstiger; It makes me really happy that you said that. Thank you very much.**

**Anime PJ; Well, when I get a good enough idea, I will start making a Future Diary fanfic!**

**Guest; To answer the first question, the harem is fine as is. The second question, Aika with Gravity Jail is good in my opinion. She can hold down her enemies while she uses some pervy technique or in team battles, a good supporting character. The third question, personally I don't like Issei with Koneko. I'm not bashing anyone who does but I personally don't. There are other stories with Issei and Koneko so I suggest reading those if you want to read about that type of relationship between the two. Lastly, I guess Rias is the main for Ise as that's how that goes.**

**Well that's the end of that! I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Go my new Pawn!<strong>

**Makoto P.O.V**

It has been a few days since I made Aika-san my Pawn. Ugh, she's been... Well, I'm not used to such things. The girl is weird. She makes lots of weird sexual innuendoes. And I was right on the money, she is a female Hyoudou whatever his name is. I can't shake the feeling however that she is going to become a strong Pawn for me. Her Sacred Gear controls gravity. I looked up the Sacred Gear and it is called Gravity Jail. So much potential in team battles. In Rating Games, I can see her being a strong ally. I have already thought of several ways for her to utilize that Sacred Gear to her and by extension my advantage.

However her perversions are a problem. She is too perverted. Maybe I made the wrong decision? Naw, I never go back on my decisions! So, I know that I made the right decision! Ooooooooh! I of course did! I am Makoto Sitri after all! I rarely mess up!

But right now, I'm caught between a Phenex and a Vampire, literally. While we were in class, the fight about who is going to claim my lips somehow got brought into the conversation.

"Mako-sama, could you perhaps tell that Elmen-san that as I am marrying you, I get your first kiss!"

"Hmph, whatever you say beast. I've drunk him plenty of times. That's more intimate than a kiss."

I blushed slightly remembering that. Yeah, I remember when she first drunk me. It was horrifyingly amazing! First of all, she licked my neck in a sensual manner. Then she started nibbling my neck in loving bites. And then...she sunk her teeth deeply into my neck!

"Don't call me a beast! Blood sucker! I am actually marrying him, idiot. I'm engaged to him! And we are marrying soon! Does that ring a bell with you!?"

Ravel-san is pissed! I-I become a little frightened when she's mad! Seeing Ravel-sans anger, Elmen-tan smirked like a happy child.

"It does beast. I remember that the engagement was a thing between the families. I never ever heard once that Makoto actually wanted to marry you. Or has he said the words "Will you marry me?" If he has then I'm behind with the times, beast."

She just added beast because she knows Ravel-san doesn't like it. I don't know why she doesn't like it but everytime someone calls her a beast, she flips out and yells at them. She's actually controlling herself quite well right now.

"For your information, Mako-sama and I have agreed marry one another! And stop it with the beast!"

Elmen-tan turned to me, I shrugged my shoulders.

"I did say that yes. I also am aiming to become lots of things in the future. Like having the strongest peerage. If I don't have the strongest peerage then I don't know what I will do! I have to become a champion in the Rating Games!"

"Is that your dream?"

Elmen-tan tilted her head slightly in wonder. Such an adorable reaction!

"O-Of course it is. Well, one of my dreams anyway. I want to become strong, so I have to progress within the Rating Games circle! I am aiming to beat the Rating Game Champion one day."

"Y-You can't mean going up against, him, can you?"

Ravel-san asks in amazement. Of course I mean him. He's at the top and I will have to defeat him to become champion after all.

"Him? As in the champion. I've heard he's pretty strong."

Elmen-tan stated. You have no idea. I met him once, and his aura was beyond mine. It was very strong. Maybe even on par with Nee-chan's aura. Sera-Nee-chan is still strong though. However, I don't know how strong the champion is.

"Ooh, he is Elmen-san. He's very strong. Diehauser Belial-sama is a very powerful man."

Yes that man. Diehauser-san is the person I aim to beat in the future. If I can beat him one day with my peerage, then I know that I can definitely become champion. I made the eyes of a determined person and put on a strong face. That's right Diehauser-san, I'm going to dethrone you and become champion!

"Geez, I know that beast. I am not stupid."

"I never said you was! Call me a beast again and I'm cooking you! I was merely saying that Diehauser-sama is a strong man! And if Mako-sama wants to become Rating Game Champion then he is going to have to dethrone the reigning King of the games as it is put."

"That is what I do want. I want that more than most things. To become the strongest is the best! To become strong, to win at every Rating Game!"

""Yeah!""

They cheered with me! That's right, I can't afford to lose! I am going to be strong!

* * *

><p>...By the end of the day, I went to the old school building. Nee-chan said she would be busy in the student council and having us around would only be a distraction so I am making the Occult Research clubroom my base of operations for the time being. If the ape says anything, I will tell her off immediately!<p>

"Ooh, what now?"

She said as I entered the room. How rude. I waved her off and sat down next to Koneko-chan. My entire peerage are here huh. Wait, Aika-san isn't here. Well, she will come soon enough.

"I'm staying here until further notice. If that's a problem, then talk to my hand, because I'm not listening."

I then picked Koneko-chan up and placed her on my lap! Its a requirement for me to have a loli on my lap now. Elmen-tan, Koneko-chan, Ravel-san on occasion. Either of those three have to occupy that place.

Rias-Nee-san shook her fist at me but I shrugged her off. Yumi-chan and Walburga-san take my left and right as Ravel-san and Elmen-tan give off jealous glares. No need to be jealous my girls.

"...Mako-kun is..."

"Hello Koneko-chan! I am still trying to convince Rias-Nee-san so you can be traded to my team! If you was, then we could embrace each other in a Nekomata Devil way~"

"...What does that mean?"

I petted her head and shook my own. Don't worry sweet Koneko-chan, I wont give you up to anyone. Hyoudou whatever his name is, can't touch you now.

"It means I wont let Hyoudou whatever his name is touch you. He's a naughty man and as if I would let a cute unsuspecting girl like you get defiled by that perverted cretin."

"...You don't hold back huh. But...I agree, Hyoudou-senpai is a perverted cretin."

I hugged Koneko-chan from behind and I felt the sharp gazes of various people. Well, my peerage minus Aika-san as I don't know where she is right now. I told her to come here. Maybe she's with that pervert Hyoudou-san.

"So true~ He can be naughty with that ape Gremory if he wants but when he tries to be naughty with Koneko-chan then that's where I become unhappy." I then looked at Rias-Nee-san. "Say ape, are you willing to trade Koneko-chan for an unused Rook piece?"

"For the last time no! I don't trade my servants away for anything! I treasure my servants! If you can just so easily trade away yours..."

"No. I never said trade my servant at all. I wouldn't be losing any servants. I said for my unused Rook piece. There's a difference. Koneko-chan wants to be on my team, don't you Koneko-chan?"

I looked to Koneko-chan who's face flushed but she didn't say anything.

"Koneko? You want to leave me and join his peerage?"

Again Koneko-chan didn't say anything.

"Don't worry Koneko-chan. Even though your silent, your eyes have conveyed what you really want. You want me to look after you and we would embrace each other in a Devil to Nekomata way~"

She gave me a strange look as I notice that Aika-san and that pervert have come in. I then spoke to Aika-san.

"Ara, you finally came."

"Y-Yes, I certainly did!"

"That's good. Now your job of handing out leaflets is done. Congratulations Aika-san. Now please go the magic circle. Ravel-san."

She nodded at me and made the magic circle. Aika-san also followed my instructions as I hear Rias-Nee-san do something similar with whatever his name is.

"Now I will have you do the actual job of a Devil."

"Oh! Now I can make contracts Makoto-kun!?"

"Yes, that's right. Though, since its your first time, its going to be a contract with someone who wants to make a small wish. There's two reservation contracts with Elmen-tan. Since its hard to do both, I will leave one to you."

"Hmph, you'll do it."

I shook my head at Elmen-tans attitude but I didn't say anything else about it. Ravel-san then started the ceremony while I have a drink of milk happily.

"U-Umm…"

"Keep quiet, Aika-san. Ravel-san is currently inserting your carved seal into the magic circle."

She seemed confused by that. After Ravel-san had done her bit, I stood up.

"Please point your palm towards me."

"R-Right."

So doing as I asked, I started to carve the magic symbol into her palm. My families crest at that. Once I had finished, it glowed as Aika-san looked at it.

"This allows you to transport to the client's place instantly by making you go through the teleportation type magic circle. And when the contract is done, it lets you return to this room or wherever I put my magic circle once I get an actual room."

I then looked to Ravel-san.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes Mako-sama."

"Now stand in the centre."

Aika-san stand at the centre of the magic circle like I urged her to.

"The magic circle is responding to the client. You will be teleported to that location now. You already have the manual for what to do after getting teleported right?"

"Yes!"

"Good response. Now, get going!"

She gave me a cheesy thumps up. She then disappears with a flash of light. Aah, so she does have a good amount of demonic power. I was afraid she wouldn't but she did.

"That's a relief."

I let out a breath. I then looked towards Hyoudou whatever his name is to see that he is...still here. I could've sworn that they were activated at the same time.

"Ara ara."

"Fuck sake. Ise...his Pawn could do it!"

Akeno-Nee-san just sighed happily while the ape just continued to shake her fist angrily. Ehehe, my Pawn did what hers couldn't do. Even if he has that Sacred Gear, he doesn't have as much talent as my pervert. Well done Aika-san, you make your Master proud.

"Hehehehehe..."

Elmen-tan giggled cutely while looking in Hyoudou-sans direction. He looked in her direction with a tick mark.

"What are you laughing at!?"

"Oh, just something I saw."

Ooh, such a cold reply from my Rook. How will the pervert respond?

"W-Well! Can you do it!?"

"Obviously I can. I've been a Rook in the service of Makoto Sitri for a few years now. And you've been a...Pawn for a few days now?"

"Huh? Rook? Pawn? What are you..."

Elmen-tan sighed and shook her head to the side. That ape Gremory hasn't told him about the pieces and such yet. I had a talk with Aika-san not long ago about it. She seemed to understand what I was saying. With her being my Pawn, she is versatile. And with her gravity changing Sacred Gear, I'm sure I can find plenty of uses for her.

"Pft!"

I did an accidental spit take as I was drinking my milk! I was thinking about how he couldn't teleport using the circle. His demonic power must be so low...even children can use this. Devil children I mean obviously.

"Is something wrong Makoto-kun?"

"N-Nope. I was just drinking it too fast, that's all."

I replied with a small smile at Yumi-chan. No need to worry at all.

"Fuck sake. Ise!"

"Y-Yes."

"Its unfortunate, but it seems like you can't use the magic circle to get transported to the client's location."

He looks confused. I really shouldn't laugh, but I couldn't help it. Elmen-tan, and Walburga-san are also laughing while he glares at us! Hehe, don't try anything Devil-kun or I will have to wave my magical wand at you and erase you!

"Fuck sake. Magic circle requires certain amount of demonic powers… It doesn't require that much demonic power. No, its a feat that could be done by any Devil. Even fucking children Ise. Children Ise! Transportation through the magic circle is the first and the easiest step of being a Devil, yet you can't even help me by doing that, can you? His fucking Pawn did it yet you can't? Why are you so against me? What have I ever done to you?"

Does she always start her part of a conversation with fuck sake?

"I-I'm not against you. B-But... W-What does that mean…?"

"In other words Ise you baboon, your demonic powers are below that of children. No, its so low that the magic circle can't respond to it. Ise, your demonic power is incredibly low. Its shit Ise."

How can she call anyone a baboon? When I thought that, she shook her fist at me while I rolled my eyes.

"W-What the heeeeeeeeeeell!"

He let out a howl as I place Koneko-chan on my lap again. I had to take her off before when I drew the seal into Aika-sans hand and I forgot to place her back on. So silly of me.

"...Unsightly."

"Eh? Me or him?"

I quizzed the loli on my lap. She pointed to Hyoudou-san. Aah, I see. Yes, that makes sense. He cried a little at that.

"Ara ara. We are in trouble. What should we do, Buchou?"

Akeno-Nee-san also has a troubled face and asks Rias-Nee-san. Rias-Nee-san stays quiet for a few minutes before pointing at Hyoudou-san.

"Since there is a client, we can't let him wait. Ise."

"Yes!"

"This never happened before, but you will have to go there on your own feet."

"By myself!?"

Rias-Nee-san sighed heavily and nodded.

"Yes, just like how you handed out the leaflet, you will have to go to the client's house by bicycle. This can't be helped. You don't have any demonic powers after all. You will have to make up for that with your own body."

"On a bicycle!? I will have to go to the client's place on a bicycle!? Are there even Devils like that!?"

Koneko-chan, Elmen-tan and Ravel-san all point at Hyoudou-san who cried heavily.

"Hurry and get going! Its a Devils job to make contracts! You can't make humans wait!"

Rias-Nee-san snapped. He jumped and ran away quickly.

"Everyone, I also think it is time to do your various contracts, if you would?"

I gently said. My peerage nodded and they all, beside Ravel-san went to do their contracts. I looked at Ravel-san.

"Aren't you going also?"

"I haven't gotten any to do tonight."

"Oh?"

"Yes, besides I have something more important to do. Like scheduling your appointments and whatnot."

I nodded. That sounds feasible at least. Rias-Nee-sans peerage also went out on their various contracts. Since she doesn't ask about mine, I don't ask about hers.

"Say, I have noticed something. Kiryuu-san and Hyoudou-san have had similar introductions to being a Devil, haven't they? Even similar experiences until now, yes?"

Rias-Nee-san and I look to one another before nodding. Ravel-san raises an eyebrow in suspicion.

"D-Don't tell me you both planned this?"

"Well, at first no. It wasn't planned. However, myself and Rias-Nee-san noticed the similarities and we just decided to carry those same actions out to see who'd notice. Its funny, only you out of everyone has noticed the similarities. Even Aika-san and Hyoudou-san didn't notice it and they have talked about it, I believe."

Rias-Nee-san nodded in agreement with what I said.

"Would you like a prize for figuring it out Ravel?"

"Oooo! I get a prize!?"

Rias-Nee-san smirked like a Devil at Ravel-sans happy question.

"You can either have a hug off him, or a kiss off me?"

Ravel-san looked taken back by that.

"I'm not a lesbian Rias-sama. So why would I choose that second one?"

"Because I'm beautiful. I'm not a lesbian either. That's Sona's territory. I was merely curious if you have lesbian thoughts about me? I'm pretty sure most lesbians do. I mean, I'm beautiful and breasts are big. I'm a prize for anyone. Guys, girls. Anyone who wants me."

You are also insane and you talk to yourself when alone. Don't forget to put that in Rias-Nee-san. I had to sigh to myself.

"Anyway, how's your engagement coming along Rias-Nee-san?"

She adopts a sad look and looks out the window.

"Ugh, I've been hearing talk about it being pushed forward. No offense Ravel but your Onii-sama makes me feel sick to my stomach."

"I suppose it isn't a fair request on your part."

Ravel-san sighed out. I guess its true. It isn't a fair request on Rias-Nee-sans part. No, it isn't even a request. Its an order from the families.

"You know, I'm tempted to challenge Riser to a Rating Game just to see how cocky he would be when he lost to me. Like all the crap he's been saying like how I wouldn't be a good husband for Ravel-san. What a..."

"Bastard? Was that what you were going to say?"

"Correct Ravel-san. Say, you think Riser would have a Rating Game against me? I would love to see his face when he lost to me."

Rias-Nee-san makes a noise then to alert us. We both stopped talking and faced her.

"What makes you so sure that you'd win? Sure, you have a Longinus on your team, but Riser is a genius in the Rating Games. He's only ever lost twice, and that's because he lost in respect of the families the Phenex family are close to."

"Riser might be a genius in the Rating Games, but he isn't all mighty. I've seen all of his Rating Games and I know his battle tactics. I'm confident that I could beat him with my peerage. Wouldn't you agree Ravel-san?"

"I would yes. Onii-sama's team couldn't complete with ours..."

"Ours? Since when is it ours? I thought it was mine?"

I joked with her, however her face dropped and she started to apologizing to me.

"I'm sorry! I meant yours!"

"Hehe, it is ours, not mine. Everyone in my peerage are just as important. There's no one more important than someone else."

She slapped my arm and got up. She then went over to a table in the corner and started writing things down. I wonder what she's doing? She does lots of things that I don't know.

"Well, I hope you find away out of it Rias-Nee-san. I would like to see you happy with someone rather than be unhappy with someone."

"Fufufu, thank you. You're not so bad."

"Of course I'm not. I might tease you but I do care about you a lot."

"Ufufu, that sounds like a love confession~"

I had to look at her for a few seconds before I shook my head.

"Sorry, you aren't my type."

"Ooh, why not? I am everyone's type! I am actually beautiful! Anyone would be lucky to have someone like me!"

"Hmmm, it sounds like you are trying to convince me to fall for you~"

I teased Nee-san. She opened her eyes wide. Geez, don't worry Nee-san~

"N-No! I don't even like you like that!"

Nee-san looks flustered.

"If you say so~"

I love teasing her! It is just so fun! Looking at Nee-san now, I can't believe Riser Phenex actually is engaged to her. She might be crazy but she's a good person. I'm not saying Riser isn't, but he is far from good. Plus, that idiot will be my brother in law sometime in the future...aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

* * *

><p><strong>And I will leave it there! It seems the peerage is complete also! Artoria Pendragon (fem Arthur) as the Knight and Yuno Gasai as the Rook! Well, thank you for reading!<strong>

**Issei; Rias, Asia, Irina, Xenovia, Isabela, Jeanne, Akeno, Seekvaira, Gasper (fem), Tsubasa, Ophis. (WIP)**

**Makoto; Serafall, Sona, Ravel, Aika, Gabriel, Elmenhilde, Kunou, Yumi (fem Kiba), Le Fay, Tsubaki, Azazel (fem), Walburga, Kaguya, Rossweisse, Koneko, Yuno, Artoria (fem Arthur), Ile and Nel, Bennia, Vali (fem).**

**Peerage**

**Queen; Walburga.**

**Bishops; Ravel, Le Fay.**

**Knights; Yumi, Artoria.**

**Rooks; Elmenhilde, Yuno.**

**Pawns; Aika (4 Pawns), Kunou (4 Pawns).**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello! And welcome to the newest chapter of The Little Sitri!**

**Guest; I understand now, but I wouldn't know who to make Issei's main if not Rias.**

**Anime PJ; I am glad you love this one! Well, Rias has to have some normalcy, well not in this chapter though...she's kind of crazy, even for her.**

**Sano; Thank you! Here's the next chapter.**

**Est; Well, here is the new chapter!**

**Well, on with the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Its all about the basics!<strong>

The day after Aika-san did her first contract, I was walking towards school with a happy smile on my face. She had managed to get the contract signed and that's a great achievement in my eyes! Even though she has only just become a Devil, she got her contract signed! That's great Aika-san!

Since everyone is busy together, the others are walking to school separately. They all left before I did. So I'm on my own, boo. Then again, it is fun just going slow sometimes~ Just taking your time~

But as I was walking past the park, I notice that Hyoudou whatever his name is, is with a nun. Ooh, how naughty of you Hyoudou-san. Walking with a nun is a big no-no! You could get in trouble with your Master.

Makoto wants to play~ I rush over and step in front of them with a smile plastered on my face. Hyoudou-san looks freaked out and his sweating. The blonde haired nun is looking at me with a smile which I returned. I don't personally have anything against the nuns and the Church in general. Unlike most, I'm pretty mellow about the whole thing~

"Nii-chan~ I was looking for you everywhere~"

"N-N-Nii-chan!?"

I smiled and clapped my hands together.

"Yes Nii-chan~ I was like worried that you'd gone off someplace and left me alone again~ But it seems you are spending time with your girlfriend perhaps~? What's your name girlfriend of Nii-chan~?"

The nun smiled in my direction and bowed.

"Ah, forgive my rudeness. My name is Asia Argento. So you are Ise-sans little brother?"

"Not by blood, but by everything else. He's like my idol. Everything I want to be in the future~"

The nun smiled as if accepting that answer. Hyoudou-san just looked freaked out. I winked at Hyoudou-san who backed off slightly. Hehe, he thinks I'm going to tell Rias-Nee-san. Well, even I am not that bad. Doing that to Hyoudou-san would be nasty.

"That's sweet!"

Hyoudou-san glares in my direction. Aah I see. This girl is his girl huh. Well, I would be the same if he came on to anyone I consider to be precious to me. Like if he came onto either of my Nee-chan's, I would become upset and I wouldn't hold back!

"It is! But, I have to go now~ Sorry Nii-chan~ I wont tell anyone about...certain things. But I wouldn't put it pass Nee-san to find out the truth~ Have fun~"

I then ran away at top speed! I'm sure he will be fine with a nun. She didn't seem dangerous. While I was running, I came across my pervy Pawn so I stopped and went straight towards her without delay.

"Good morning to you my perverted Pawn!"

"Good morning my King! Say, can I ask you something?"

"Sure!"

I replied in an upbeat tone~ There's no point being moody! As Sera-Nee-chan says, being moody is like being dead! There's no point to it!

"Right. I was listening to some Spanish music, don't ask me why I did but I did, and I could understand it. It was speaking Japanese. I had too look to make sure I put in the right c.d but it was speaking Japanese. I don't understand why that happened. Is it because I'm a Devil now?"

Ooh, I haven't told her huh. Oops, my fault. I took a breath then I gestured to the pathway.

"Lets walk and talk."

"Ok, Makoto-kun."

So we started walking, then I told her the reason.

"You are right in your assumption. When you turned into a Devil, one of the unique abilities you attained was Language. The moment you turn into a Devil, everyone in the world can understand what you are saying. People listening to you will hear it in the language they are most familiar with. If they are American, then they will hear it in English. If they are Spanish, then they will hear it in Spanish. And also the opposite. If they speak in a language besides Japanese, you will hear it in Japanese."

"Wow, that's awesome! But, is it just the language or can you read everything also?"

"Sorry, just language. Things written in English are still written in English, even for Devils. They don't automatically get translated, although that would be pretty cool, don't you think? Wouldn't it be cool if you could also write everything in other styles also. Like writing in English or whatever."

"Hmmmm, alright. Even then, the understanding of other languages is pretty cool. Say Makoto-kun, this Sacred Gear thingy..."

"Yes. Don't worry, I'll be training you on handling that particular type of Sacred Gear. And since it isn't really a combat Sacred Gear, I'm also going to find out what type of fighting style you'd be good with."

She tilted her head to the side in a wondering state.

"What fighting style I'd be good at? What about you?"

"Me? I'm a type that uses skills and my families water based magic. There's lots of fighting styles out there. As soon as we find yours, we'll be going like crazy to raise those aspects up. Because, I'm not having my peerage members weak. I take pride in my peerage and talent selecting."

"A-About that. Why did you choose me? I had asked Rias-senpai a question regarding Ise and she said that he took all 8 of her Pawn pieces. Yet, I took less than 8 Pawn pieces."

"Hmph, the reason Hyoudou-san took that many Pawn pieces is because of his Sacred Gear. It hasn't gotten anything to do with his talents as a Devil. You even heard that his demonic power is abysmal. Your talents as a Devil are higher than his. While he might have the Sacred Gear, that's not all there is in the world. That's why I tell my Sacred Gear wielders to not just focus on their Sacred Gears as there are powers out there that can stop or counter Sacred Gears. You see?"

She nodded with a red face.

"Y-Yes. I think I know what you mean. Not only relaying on one thing and getting used to other styles, yes?"

"Hmm, you are correct. Even I train in hand to hand. Of course, its not my strongest. Actually, I'm quite lacking compared to Elmen-tan. In terms of magical skills...well, I'm tied with Ravel-san and Walburga-san. They are both good also. My true strength is my intelligence. I don't want to boast but I am smarter than most people you know, including Rias-Nee-san. The only person I know here that is smarter than I am is Nee-chan."

She looked taken back by that. I'm only speaking the truth and if you asked a sane Rias-Nee-san then she would say the same thing. Sona-Nee-san and I are smarter than Rias-Nee-san.

"I-Is that really the case?"

"It is. But enough of that, lets get to school. Another action packed day as they say."

"Right!"

So cheerful. I'm glad she is cheerful. I wouldn't want someone who isn't cheerful at all. That's why I love my peerage! With those thoughts in my mind, we walked to school happily while discussing about our future training for Aika-san. To be honest, I haven't come up with a fighting style for her. She is a support type with her Sacred Gear, and she has good demonic power...I am sure there must be something that can be done with this.

* * *

><p>As soon as we arrived at school, I noticed that Rias-Nee-san is sat by the gates looking sad.<p>

"Whats wrong with her?"

"I dunno. I will go and ask her. You best go to class."

She flashed a thumps up, then she left. So I went over to Rias-Nee-san and kneeled in front of her.

"Nee-san, what's wrong?"

She looked up at me with hollow eyes...! W-Whats with those eyes!? She can't be upset about something, right? I don't know what's wrong with her!

"Makoto...Sona has...she has gotten me...she has made me..."

"She has made you what?"

I warily asked. She hugged her knees and shed silent tears! Geez, don't tell me that the fighting has gone so far that she's still depressed. I know she usually cries but when she runs off, she just becomes angry.

"S-She has gotten me pregnant!"

...W-What did she say? Did I hear that right? Pregnant? Rias-Nee-san is pregnant? I didn't know how to respond so I just silently stared at her. She thinks she's pregnant? I gathered some courage and spoke in a disbelieving tone.

"...Is Nee-chan the Otou-sama?"

I dumbly asked. I'm too shocked by this news. Nee-san has lost it big time.

"No! She got her fucking ghosts to get me pregnant!"

...I will pretend I didn't hear that. She...has lost it, big time. She thinks...whoa. That's...wow. She is...ooh my. I can't even think properly right now. I got out my phone and messaged Nee-chan to come to the school gates immediately. Its an emergency...help me Nee-chan. This chicks crazy.

"Nee-chan is coming."

I spoke, barely above a whisper to Nee-san here. I just can't think that she thinks a ghost has gotten her pregnant. Nee-san narrowed her eyes at the concrete on the floor and made a hand gesture...

"Wanker."

Who did she just call a wanker!? That ape Gremory needs something. Tablets, some kind of help! As I was mentally screaming for help in my mind, Nee-chan came rushing over and stared in shock.

"Whats wrong?"

"A-Ask Nee-san, Nee-chan."

I pointed to Nee-san. Nee-chan looked at that ape Gremory and saw that she is glaring at Nee-chan harshly.

"It isn't enough that you get your ghosts to haunt my clothes, now you get them to get me pregnant! You have to take fucking responsibility!"

Nee-chan stares blankly at Rias-Nee-san while she tries to comprehend what she has just heard. I'm right there with you Nee-chan. This chicks crazy. She thinks ghosts have gotten her pregnant.

"So...you are telling me that ghosts not only haunt your clothes, they have now gotten you pregnant?"

"Yes you stupid bitch! I am saying that the ghosts have gotten me pregnant! They infested my body from my clothes and now I'm having a baby ghost!"

"I can't even begin to say how many fucked up things were wrong with those sentences. You are actually nuts. How does a ghost get someone pregnant?"

"With their fucking ghosts sperm obviously! And I thought you were supposed to be fucking smart!"

With her ghosts sperm!? I covered my mouth and looked away while trying to control the giggling. I am having a hard time not to burst out laughing.

"I am smart Godzilla. Anyhow, does the Otou-sama of the ghost Devil baby want to be involved?"

Nee-chan chuckled out. Are we really entertaining the idea that a ghost had sex with her and got her pregnant? Rias-Nee-san adopts a sad look and shakes her head!

"No. He said that I am on my own."

Nee-chan and I burst out laughing at her! She thinks ghosts have sex with her! She thinks ghosts can get her pregnant!

""HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!""

"S-STOP LAUGHING AT ME! DOCTOR! HELP ME! SONA HAS MADE HER GHOSTS GET ME PREGNANT!"

G-Geez! She just shouted that out! Everyone is still walking into school ape! Everyone is looking at Rias-Nee-san. Rias-Nee-san bursts out crying and she shakes her fists at everyone then runs off! She called out for the right person. She will need a doctor if she's pregnant with a ghost baby!

Nee-chan and I laugh for a few more minutes before finally stopping. Aah, my sides hurt now. I laughed too hard.

"W-What the hell was that?"

"They changed her med's. I'm not shocked that this has happened."

Aah, that explains the extra crazy today. She's on new medication.

"That's good I guess? Are they trying to help her?"

"Nothing can help her. Anyhow, how's your newest servant?"

I sighed and explained what's happened until this point. She seemed to understand my situation at least.

"Anyway, I need to get to class."

I said with a sigh. She nodded and we parted ways. What a way to start a day. And I thought that this day would be normal? Clearly I underestimated what normal means.

* * *

><p>...By the end of the day, I was in Rias-Nee-sans clubroom with my peerage. I am currently watching that pervert Hyoudou-san getting told off by that ape Gremory. Geez, they need to find the right combination of drugs to help her. Right now, she believes ghosts can impregnate her.<p>

"Don't go fucking near the Church again shit bag!"

"B-Buchou..."

"To us Devils, the Church is an enemy's territory dickhead. Just stepping into it can cause a rift between the Devils and God you know bastard? Since it was an act of kindness by taking the nun to the Church, they didn't harm you, but the Angels are always on the lookout. You were in a situation where it wouldn't be strange for them to hit you with a spear of light. I have bigger things to worry about, like my ghost baby!"

Hyoudou-san does a spit take as does everyone else. I just look on in horror.

"Buchou is expecting!?"

"Yes, I am having a ghost baby!"

I burst out laughing at that. No matter how many times I hear that, that always cracks me up! She turned to me with the eyes of a mad woman.

"What are you laughing at you bastard!?"

Nee-san barked at me. However, I smiled happily.

"Nothing~ I am happy to be an uncle to a ghost baby~"

I giggled out happily. This shit is messed up, seriously. How can a ghost baby exist? I hope they get a check on her med's soon enough. As I'm thinking that, Ravel-san comes up to me.

"We just got an order from the Arch Duke to hunt. Your orders?"

"Well, this will be the perfect chance to teach certain people, lets go."

I stood up and looked at Aika-san.

"We are going to hunt a Devil. And I will explain what kind of traits the pieces possess. I've gone over it before but lets go over it again and with visual aids this time."

"Ok Makoto-kun!"

"Wait! Makoto! Even though he isn't apart of your group, would you take Ise and tell him about the traits of the Evil Pieces? I'm kind of busy with...that thing we talked about the other day? Involving...you know...my ghost baby and that idiot..."

I sighed and looked at Hyoudou-san who shrunk under my gaze. I then looked back at Nee-san.

"What do I get out of it?"

"Ugh...I will give you my complete series of Death Note. I'm sick of it but you're a fan. I never got the hype about the whole thing."

Ooh Death Note~ Misa-chan~ I've been looking and I couldn't find the complete series~ The reason you didn't get the hype is because it is too challenging mentally for you, isn't it ape?

"Cool! Come along Hyoudou-san! It is time to exterminate a Devil!"

"Eh? Is it fine Buchou? He wont turn his team on me, will he!?"

"No you idiot. Makoto is a nice person. And I'm sure he wont let any harm come to you, or he knows that Death Note will be forever out of his grasp."

Uwah. I want Death Note. I love Death Note. There's nothing wrong with Death Note. I just love it a lot! Death Note is actually amazing! Misa-chan is cute! She's my cute gothic lolita wearing nutter! Misa-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!

"Of course I wouldn't. Now come along Hyoudou-san. Aika-san."

They both nodded so we went on our way to deal with the rouge Devil!

...The place we arrived was a factory. An abandoned factory at that. The newbie Devils are looking around in awe. Everyone else on my peerage are looking happy enough. They will be fine. It wouldn't usually take all of us anyway.

"Ooh, the smell of blood. How exciting~"

Elmen-tan...please don't be weird now. I looked at the newbie Devils to see that their legs are shaking.

"Geez, I already said that you wont be in any danger. I'm not going to send either of you into battle. Hyoudou-san, has Rias-Nee-san taught you about the traits of the servants?"

"Erm...the traits?"

Ugh...Nee-san. Why do you hurt me so? I'm sure she did this so she didn't have to teach him about the traits of the servants. She's fucking lazy. She is making me do it...think of Death Note. Think of Death Note. Misa-chan will soon be in your grasp.

"I guess I will explain about it. Yeah, Aika-san you also listen to this."

She nodded. I then continued.

"Long time ago, there was a three sided war between the Devils, the Fallen Angels, and God with his Angels followers. All three sides had a large army and they fought for almost eternity. As a result, all three sides lost most of their troops and the war finished several hundred years ago with no side winning."

"The Devils were no exception. Big Devils with peerage who commanded about 20 or 30 troops lost most of their underlings because of the war. They lost so many that they couldn't even form new armies."

Yumi-chan continued after me, then Walburga-san spoke.

"I heard that most of the pure Devils passed away in that war. Even after the war, there are still problems between the Devils, the Fallen Angels and God. Even though the Fallen Angels and God's side also lost most of their troops, we are still in a position where we can't let our guard down, or else we will be in trouble."

Ravel-san then spoke after Walburga-san.

"Then, the Devils decided to use a system to form a small group of soldiers. And that is the Evil Piece."

"Evil Piece?"

He asked amazed. Geez, really ape? I'm pretty sure you should've done this before. However, Aika-san seems to be listening intently also. Good Pawn. I sighed as I started explaining.

"Devils with Peerage decide to use the traits of the human's game chess to their servant Devils. It was also sarcasm, because most of the servants are Devils that were reincarnated from humans. Since then, chess became a popular game in the world of the Devils. We'll leave that aside. Devils who are Masters are a King. That's me for you Aika-san and your Buchou Hyoudou-san. From there, they created 5 special traits that consist of Queen, Knight, Rook, Bishop and Pawn. Since they couldn't make an army, they decided to have a small number of Devils and give them enormous powers. This system was made in the past few hundred years, and this unexpectedly became popular amongst Devils with peerage."

"Popular? You mean the chess rule you damn small Prince?"

He calls me that again and I'm going to freeze his penis solid and shatter it.

"Yes you idiot. They started to compete against each other. For example like "My Knight is stronger!", or "No, my Rook is stronger!" As a result, high class Devils started to play a game like that of chess against each other using their servant Devils. We call it the Rating Game. Anyway, this game became very popular amongst the Devils. Now, there are even tournaments for it. The strength of their Pieces and also how strong they are at the game affects the Devils social position, and their peerage. There is a thing called Piece Collect where they gather humans with talents and make them into their Pieces. Its very popular recently. Talented servants become their status. That's why I only go for the best of the best."

I then finished my talk about that with a wink at Aika-san.

"I'm not a matured Devil yet, so I can't participate in the official tournament. Even if I could, there are things that I need to go through, or else I can't play. In short, Aika-san and my other servants here won't be participating in a game for a while. Well, there is one guy I want to go against but...I have to get permission first. But that isn't relevant to right now."

"So does that mean that Kiba-san and the others haven't played in that game yet?"

"Yeah."

Yumi-chan answered Aika-sans question.

"Small..."

"You finish that sentence Hyoudou-san and you'll be going back to your Master in pieces."

He shuddered noticeably at my threat. Good. He should be a little frightened by me. Just because I'm small and adorable, doesn't mean I don't know how to kick ass. We all then noticed the stray Devil come.

"I can smell something disgusting. But I can also smell something delicious. Is it sweet? Or is it sour?"

"I'm sweet like candy, you are sour stray Devil whatever your name is. It is time to disappear from this world you monster."

The thing started laughing at me. The monster has the lower body of a grotesque monster and the upper body of a nude woman. Hyoudou-san is actually ogling the beast...that's gross.

"Hmmm, Yumi-chan. You start please."

"Yes!"

Yumi-chan shoots of with speeds I can just see.

"Hyoudou-san, Aika-san. I will continue our conversation from before while we deal with this thing."

They both nodded.

"Yumi-chan's position is Knight. Its trait is speed. Those who become a Knight have their speed increased."

The monster tries to use its spears to hit Yumi-chan but she dodged it easily. As expected of my Knight.

"And Yumi-chan's weapon is the sword. I guess you could say that it is her ultimate weapon."

Yumi-chan takes out her blade, it looks to be the usual Holy Eraser that she uses. She disappears from sight, the next moment the screams of the monster echo throughout this place.

"Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

She had cut off both of its arms. Blood gushes out of the wounds.

"This is Yumi-chan's power. Speed that you can't follow with your eyes, and sword skills of a professional. By combining these two, she becomes the fastest Knight. And one of the cutest."

I said as Elmen-tan moves forward.

"H-Hey! Elmen-chan!"

Aika-san says desperately.

"Don't worry. Next is Elmen-tan. She is a Rook. The trait of the Rook is..."

Before I could finish, the bitch stray used its monster legs to crush Elmen-tan. But the leg didn't crush Elmen-tan completely. Elmen-tan then starts lifting up the stray Devil.

"The trait of a Rook is simple. Absolute strength. And also very high defence. Its impossible for a Devil with that caliber to stamp on Elmen-tan. It can't crush her."

She lifted up the monster completely. She then threw it up in the air and jumped. She used her wings to get above the monster and she slammed her small fists into its head, sending the monster crashing into the ground.

"My turn, Mako-sama?"

"Sure. Go ahead."

Ravel-san moved forward. The monsters...breasts or more like the nipples got magic circles around them and started firing at Ravel-san like lasers.

"Now is Ravel-san. She is my Bishop. The trait of the Bishop is enhanced magical power. In terms of magical power, she's the second or third in my group. I haven't worked it out yet."

Ravel-san got shot a few times from the...breast lasers. However, due to her trait as a Phenex, she regenerated from all the attacks.

"H-Hey, Makoto-kun. How is she doing that? Is that also apart of the Bishop trait? Regeneration abilities?"

"Oh no. That's just Ravel-sans natural powers. Ravel-san is from the clan known as the Phenex's. Their special abilities are the control over fire and wind, and they have this regeneration ability. Attacks like these barely affect Ravel-san."

Ravel-san gathered fire in her hands in a swirling vortex. She then pointed that fire engulfed hand at the monster.

"Ara, its really naughty to leave your Master Devil-san. I will have to teach your...b-b-b-breasts...ugh! I'm burning your nipples off bitch!"

She released the flames and...burnt away its breasts. Ooh, I bet that hurt. Ravel-san smiled happily as the thing let out a large cry. I guess that's pretty bad huh. And she even got a little angry then...Uu, Ravel-san...

* * *

><p>"A-Anyway, lastly my cutest Queen, Walburga-san."<p>

"Yes Makoto~ Ara ara, what should I do to this thing~?"

Walburga-san stepped forward with a sadistic smirk on her face.

"Walburga-san is my Queen. She's the one who is the strongest after me. She is the unbeatable cutest Queen of my peerage who has all the traits of Knight, Bishop, and Rook."

The monsters gaze turns to Walburga-san who is licking her fingers excitedly.

"Ara ara, seems like you still have some energy left in you. Then how about this?"

Walburga-san pointed her hands at the Devil stray. The purple flames gathered by the extended hands in the form of a cross. She pointed away from the main body and went for its legs.

She shot her flames at the legs of the beast. The purple flames hit the monsters legs and starts burning the monster-san with her holy flames.

"Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

I see that Aika-san and Hyoudou-san look freaked out by Walburga-sans actions.

"Walburga-sans flames, they are very dangerous to Devils. That's her Sacred Gear. It has the power to use holy flames. Also, she's a sadist. Maybe even the ultimate one alongside Akeno-Nee-san."

"...Uu, I'm kind of scared of Walburga-senpai right now."

Yeah no kidding. She is a scary girl alright.

"Don't worry. She's usually kind to her comrades."

"Ufufufufufufufu. How much of my holy flames can you take? Right, monster-san? You still can't die yet, ok? The one who finishes you off will be my Master. Ohohohohohohoho!"

Thank you for that Walburga-san. You have proved me wrong in a way. You are a naughty girl. For a few minutes, Walburga-san burned only parts of its body. If she wanted, she could finish it off herself in an instant. But that's true for others also. All of my peerage are strong enough to beat that monster-san easily.

Walburga-san calms down and I approach the monster-san.

"Any last words, monster-san?"

"K-Kill me."

"Ok!"

I released a large amount of water at the monster-san that covered the monster-san like a wave. I then turned that to ice, and shattered it by clicking my fingers. The monster-san died when I did those actions.

"Well, that's that. Well done everyone. Hugs!"

I extend my arms, Walburga-san was the first to hug me, then it was Ravel-san, then Yumi-chan and finally Elmen-tan. I always hug my peerage after a good job on a fight. Its a boost of confidence for them I believe.

"Erm...Prince..."

"Ugh, don't call me Prince Hyoudou-san. Call me by my name, its Makoto by the way, if you didn't know."

"Right, Makoto then. What's my role? Am I a Bishop? Rook? Knight? Q-Queen? Or Pawn? And what are the others in my group?"

"Ok. Akeno-Nee-san is the Queen of your group. She specializes in demonic power such as fire, ice and lightning with lightning being the usual. Jeanne-Nee-san is the Knight of the group. I'd say she is on par with my cutest Knight Yumi-chan~ But as if my Knight loses to that ape Gremory's Knight! Then there's Koneko-chan. She's the Rook of the group. And finally Hyoudou-san, you are a Pawn like my perverted Pawn. I guess it was like destiny. Both Rias-Nee-san and I got perverts for Pawns. Rias-Nee-san already has a Bishop but she can explain about that later."

He looks down at being a Pawn. My Pawn then speaks up.

"Geez, Ise! Being a Pawn is great! It means you can become any of the other pieces besides King. Rook, Knight, Bishop and Queen. A Pawn can become these things with the authorization of the King or in a place the King has designated as enemy territory. It is called promotion. Don't you even know that?"

"I couldn't of said it better myself my perverted Pawn. She's right Hyoudou-san. Pawns are a great piece to be. It all depends on the person. Even a Pawn can beat a King. Don't forget that and you'll be fine. That goes for you also Aika-san."

They nodded at me. We all then left to go home. Yawn, I'm tired. I've had to deal with ghost babies today as well as teaching Pawns and other kinds of crap. I am literally very tired right now.

* * *

><p><strong>End of chapter! Next chapter, a new character appears...well, I wont reveal who but I'm sure some people will be happy, or terrified to see her lol. Well, thank you for reading!<strong>

**Issei; Rias, Asia, Irina, Xenovia, Isabela, Jeanne, Akeno, Seekvaira, Gasper (fem), Tsubasa, Ophis. (WIP)**

**Makoto; Serafall, Sona, Ravel, Aika, Gabriel, Elmenhilde, Kunou, Yumi (fem Kiba), Le Fay, Tsubaki, Azazel (fem), Walburga, Kaguya, Rossweisse, Koneko, Yuno, Artoria (fem Arthur), Ile and Nel, Bennia, Vali (fem).**

**Peerage**

**Queen; Walburga.**

**Bishops; Ravel, Le Fay.**

**Rooks; Elmenhilde, Yuno.**

**Knights; Yumi, Artoria.**

**Pawns; Aika (4 Pawns), Kunou (4 Pawns).**


	11. Chapter 11

**Welcome! Time to answer some reviews!**

**Sano; It does lol.**

**Anime PJ; Yes, Yuno is still a stalker, and I agree. A not stalking Yuno is not Yuno at all.**

**SharpRevan; Well, that's Rias for you.**

**Guest 1; Yeah perhaps. Makoto showing Ise respect? Right now, he hasn't done anything to earn respect. All Makoto knows about him is he's a pervert that spies on women changing. Not many people would respect someone like that.**

**Guest 2; Get in gear, Yuno is here~ Hehe.**

**Tamm; Hehe, Yuno has arrived~**

**Well, on with the crazy psycho's obsession...I mean story. Yeah, Yuno's not mental at all~**

* * *

><p><strong>The stalker<strong>

**Yuno P.O.V**

"Hehe, so funny Ravel-san~"

My cutie said to that whore Ravel. While in class, I watched as those bitches flock around my man. Makoto Shitori-kun is so cute~! He's smart, funny and cute~! If only he'd look my way...well, soon enough he will! I've been...watching him for awhile, ever since I...saw his kindness towards a child. I remember that day. In the park, a child dropped his ice cream and Shitori-kun got the child another one, despite not knowing him. It was so kind~

"Well, you know. What else would I put for a dream?"

"How am I meant to know?"

My man said that to that bitch with the blonde hair. She's always around him acting so like they are in love. Yeah, I've not seen her kiss him once yet she acts like she is his girlfriend or something! She isn't his girlfriend at all.

"Well, I like what I put."

"What? Become Ravel Sitri?"

Who's Sitri? That bitch Ravel nodded at Shitori-kun while he smiled so sweetly~

"Hmmmmm, I guess I can't put that after all...how about. "I want to become an adviser to the government." Does that sound good?"

"Perfect Ravel-san!"

He flashed a cute smile and a cute thumps up to a girl that doesn't deserve his attention.

"This is so stupid."

"Why say that Elmenhilde-san?"

That idiot Ravel asked that stuck up bitch Elmenhilde.

"What is your dream for the future? What kind of question is that for a class assignment? "My dream for the future includes finding someone with tasty blood and sucking them dry." How about that?"

That's fucking disgusting. And she's around my man, why? Because she's a fucking whore.

"Elmen-tan! You can't say things like that! Humans...I-I mean, other people are around."

Its so cute when he is so flustered~ But, what was that about humans?

"Oh yeah. Fine "My dream is to become a lawyer." Sound good?"

"Hehehehe, that sounds good~ So Ravel-san wants to become an adviser to the government and Elmen-tan wants to become a lawyer. Hey Koneko-chan, what about you?"

He looked at that small girl. I don't personally have any beef with her. That could soon change, if she goes after Shitori-kun.

"..."I want to become a rapper in the future." Is what I put."

"A rapper? I can imagine that. DJ Koneko-chan~"

"...Yeah...that sounds good. What about you Mako-kun?"

M-Mako-kun!? Did she really just refer to him with a nickname!? That little whore is trying to muscle her way in!

"I-I can't think of anything. I can't put "I want to become the Rating Game champion!" as that doesn't sound right and no one knows what a Rating Game is here. Hmmmmm, well...erm..."

Whats a Rating Game? I've never heard of such a thing before.

"How about "I want to become chess champion!" then Mako-sama?"

"Naw...I don't though. I don't want to lie. And it doesn't sound so ambitious enough for someone like me. Besides, I'm sure Nee-chan will find out what I put and I best make sure that it is worthwhile."

Just then the bell goes. Shit! I haven't written anything! Ugh, we aren't allowed to leave until we write something down.

"You guys go ahead. I will join you once I have come up with something."

"You sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure Ravel-san. Don't worry, I will think of something!"

They all bid a farewell, as the other students leave also. Wait, I'm in a classroom alone with him. Does he realize it? Yuno, keep your head down...yes, keep looking at your paper...think of something to write. I want to become...a policewoman! Nah, that's stupid. I want to become...a fish? No! Its I want to become a crab, isn't it? Ugh! Who fucking cares about fishes and crabs!?

"Are you having trouble also?"

Huh? Is someone speaking to me...

"Hello? You there?"

Aah! Someone...Shitori-kun is waving his hand in front of my face! I jumped back as he giggled.

"Hehehe, sorry. Did I perhaps scare you?"

"Y-Yes...Shitori-kun."

"Sorry about that. Its just, both of us seem to be deeply troubled by this stupid thing."

"It is stupid. How am I meant to know what I want to be in the future?"

"Hey, I'm with you. I haven't gotten anything either."

We so understand one another! I smiled and took his paper and wrote on it. Then I handed it him back and he read it aloud.

"Ooh..."I want to become Shitori-kun's bride in the future." Huh, no. That's not right. You can't become Shitori's bride."

"Eh? W-Why can't I?"

He winks at me, my face turns a little red.

"Because my names not Shitori. My last name is Sitri, but I go by Shitori here. Ooh, but don't tell anyone. Its a closely guarded secret between us."

His last name is Sitri-kun? W-Wait, that bitch Ravel said she wanted to marry him! As if you hooker! Go and find someone else to infest! He then rubs out what I put and then wrote on it again. He then handed it to me.

I want to become Makoto Sitri-kun's bride in the future. That's what he's put on his paper...which I guess its now mine.

"Since you know my name, obviously. Its rude on my part to not know your name."

"G-Gasai Yuno. That's my name Shitori-kun."

"Hehe, you don't have to call me by my fake name. Just call me Makoto, everyone else does Gasai-san."

To call him by his first name means closeness...closeness...

"O-Ok, Makoto-kun then. Likewise, call me Yuno."

"Yuno-san then! Ufufu, since you wrote on mine for me, let me write on yours also."

He took the unwritten on piece of paper and wrote on it. He then handed it to me and I read it to myself.

"I want to marry Gasai Yuno-san in the future."

"Hehe, I think its only fair after all. You want to become my bride, so I will return the favour and marry you in the future, hehe. It will be fun to see the reaction of the sensei when he reads these."

"Hehe, yeah."

We are just so clicking right now~ His attention is solely on me!

"Makoto-kun, why do you go by Shitori instead of Sitri?"

I had to ask. It doesn't really make sense to me. Why lie about your name?

"Well...you know, I'm not sure. Nee-chan goes by Shitori in school so I chose to go by that name also. It would look weird if I went by Sitri and she went by Shitori huh. Although I don't know why she actually does go by that name... Say Yuno-san, you transferred in not long ago, right?"

So that's the reason huh. Because of this Onee-sama. She better not get in my way.

"That's right. Maybe I month ago."

"I see. So, you haven't made many friends then?"

"Well, everyone is friendly enough I guess."

"I see. Well, I'm sure a cute girl like you will make friends right away. Well, we are friends aren't we?"

Friends...we are friends? He thinks we are friends? We are more than that Makoto-kun. We are destined lovers. Now...to get those other...things out of the way. Starting with that Ravel maybe...

"Right. We are friends."

"Hehe, Yuno-san is cute after all~"

...I love him. His kindness, and he said he'd marry me. Of course I meant it and so did he. I saw the look in his eyes. An honest person. He never lies in his actions. The first person to show me such kindness. My parents don't. They are such... One day...

"Well, we've done our survey on the future. We are marrying one another, hehe."

"Yes...I have to go now!"

I grabbed the paper, shoved it on the sensei's desk and ran out of the classroom! First, I have to follow him more to see what his hobbies are, and to keep certain bitches away. Like that Ravel, and the other two. I hid behind a wall that also happens to be the wall that makes up our classroom.

* * *

><p>"Hmmmmm where to go~?"<p>

He's coming out of the classroom! Ufufu, now my plan starts~ He walked in the opposite direction of me, towards the roof. I followed discreetly. While walking, he suddenly stopped...crap! His head is turning my way! I go into a nearby classroom.

"Hello? Is anyone there?"

Crap crap crap! How did he know? I thought I was being careful. Please just ignore your instincts and continue onwards. My heart is pounding in my chest. Just the thought of being caught is...

"I guess not."

I then hear footsteps leaving. Phew, he's leaving. Time to follow again! I walk out of the classroom, I see that he is in fact leaving...good. I then creep along the hallways in a discreet manner.

"Makoto! You bastard!"

Who the hell just called him a bastard!? Whoever it is has just signed their death warrant! I picked up the pace to see...that stupid gorilla glaring at my man! Bitch is gonna die if she doesn't stop doing that!

"Whats wrong now simian?"

Hehehe, good one Hubby! The simian looks taken back by that.

"Don't call me a simian! Your slut sister has been spreading shit around about my ghost baby!"

Her...ghost baby? She's insane.

"Don't call Nee-chan a slut Godzilla. Anyway, I'm busy so go and play with your Pawn."

"Hmph, you are jealous of my Pawn!"

Her Pawn? What the hell does that mean? Clearly she's messed up in the head.

"I'm jealous of that...person? I don't think so. He's a pervert who spies on women changing and has a unhealthy obsession with women's breasts. That's basically one step towards molester. I've heard people go from peaking to molestation in a matter of years. I wouldn't be shocked if he creates moves that fuel his desires...like, destroying women's clothes."

"As if he would do that!"

What are they on about? Who's Ise? A pervert according to Makoto-kun. He probably is a molester if Makoto-kun thinks so.

"Hmph, he would and will. Mark my words. That person will come up with sickening moves like that."

"W-Well, what about your Pawn!? She'd do the same as my Pawn! So why are you only like that towards Ise!?"

Makoto-kun has a Pawn? And that ape said she...so its a girl...a girlfriend!?

"Hmmmm, how to explain to a simian..." She narrows her eyes. She tries anything and I will take her out. "...Aah yes. Aika-san is apart of my family. While I don't condone any...perverted activities she does, she's apart of my family so I try and push those...things out of my mind. And who is Ise anyway?"

She face faults. Its a valid question ape! This Aika...is apart of his family. Is it that...pervert from the second year? The one that walked into school with him that time? Bitch better stay away.

"Ugh...he's my Pawn."

"Is he? I thought his name was...well, I actually didn't know. I guess I should pay more attention. Then again he is like...ugh."

"Are you serious right now? You didn't know his name?"

"No...I didn't know his name. Just his last name, Hyoudou-san. Hey, it isn't my fault. Personally, right now I can't say I like him that much. His perversions on top of his annoying habits of calling me a bastard and other names makes me dislike him."

"Hmph, well whatever."

"Yeah, I have to go now. I'm sure that you have plenty of bananas in the clubroom to be eaten simian."

"YOU'RE A FUCKING BASTARD! I HATE YOU AND THAT WHORE SONA! I HOPE YOU DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDIE! I'M GOING TO KILL YOOOOOOOOU! YOU BASTARD!"

Did she just threaten to kill him!? I don't fucking think so bitch! I'm going to have to teach her a lesson!

"Whatever you say anthropoid."

"WHAT THE FUCK IS AN ANTHROPOID!?"

He giggles as he walks off. She then cries to herself. Now is the perfect chance. I go over to that Godzilla wannabe and stand in front of her after making sure Makoto-kun is completely gone.

"Who the fuck are you bitch?"

"Listen Godzilla, if you don't leave my man alone, I will kill you."

She jumps back at my threat and shakes her fist at me! I grab that wrist and put it behind her back! She lets out a cry as I tighten the grip.

"Shit! Ow that fucking hurts!"

I then force her against a wall! Hmph, she wasn't all that tough. Acting all tough yet I got her against a wall with ease. What a common person she is.

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!"

I covered her mouth with my other hand. Her fucking shrieking was horrible. I've heard it ever since I came to this school. Day in and day out, she never shuts up! I then get close to her ear.

"If I ever see you threaten my man again, I will kill you and make sure no one finds your body. Am I clear ape?"

"MMMMMMMMMM!"

She nodded her head with a muffled cry. Hmph she is actually crying. Poor simian.

"I'm going to uncover your mouth now. Scream and I will put my hand over your mouth again and perhaps suffocate you if you annoy me. Understood?"

She nodded so I uncovered her mouth.

"W-Who are you!?"

"You don't need to know. Just listen to my words from before bitch."

"Fuck sake. Stop calling me a bitch please! Are you going to kill me!?"

"Thinking about it."

I replied honestly. She burst out crying at my words. Poor simple minded Godzilla. I actually feel sorry for her.

"S-Shit! Why are you doing this!?"

"You, attacking my man like that. I don't care who you think you are, but when you attack my Hubby like that...it is unforgivable."

"Who the fuck is your man!? Is it Ise!?"

Is she stoned or something? Why would she think it is this Ise creature? I don't even know who that is.

"No you idiotic ape...Makoto Sitri-kun is my future husband monkey. And I have witnessed you threaten him...I don't take kindly to people who threaten him."

"Fuck sake. It would be him, wouldn't it? Please don't kill me! I'm expecting my ghost baby! I need to protect my baby!"

...She's actually insane. Some people might consider my actions insane but...wow. She thinks she's pregnant with a ghost baby...nutter.

"Then stay away from him, slut."

"Ooh shit! Ok! I'm not attracted to him anyway! Its just friendship, I fucking promise you!"

I sigh and let her go. She drops to the floor and cowers from fear of me.

"I'm watching you."

I gave the, I'm watching you, sign with my fingers. She cried and nodded so fast. One down, more to go. If she becomes to problematic, I will just have to take care of her. Ooooh, I best see what Hubby is doing~ And see what bitch is next~

I started walking down the corridor, but I stopped and shot that gorilla a look. She cried and attempted to hide under a table that's outside the classroom for some reason.

"I can see you."

"Oooh fuck off! I'm scared! Shit! Please leave me alone!"

I smirked at her, which made her sob even more. I then skip down the corridor happily. That's one problem taken care of. The next is most likely that Ravel Phenex person. She seems the closest to him. I wonder if I should just kill her...? No, not yet. Don't worry Hubby, I will make sure these bitches can't hurt you~

* * *

><p><strong>Makoto P.O.V<strong>

At the end of the day, I was in the clubroom of Rias-Nee-sans listening to Rias-Nee-san herself cry about something. I am with my peerage on the couches while her peerage tried to comfort her.

"She's fucking insane! She was going to kill me because of you!"

Nee-san had been pointing at me for awhile now. Apparently, she was...almost killed. Yeah, I believe that, not. She makes up so many lies and things get jumbled up in her head so anything she says should be taken with a grain of salt.

"So...what was this person called?"

I sighed out.

"She's...I don't know! She had pink hair tied into two pigtails at the back and two at the front with matching pink eyes! She kept saying you were her man! And she kept saying she was going to kill me if I didn't stay away from you! She forced me against the wall! And covered my mouth! I was so fucking scared! That bitch was freakishly strong!"

The only person I know that matches the physical description is Yuno-san. But Yuno-san is a sweet gentle person. We even promised to marry one another as a joke. I thought we got along quite well. It was a short time, but we just...I don't know, clicked maybe?

"You are such a liar ape."

"I am not fucking lying! Akeno, you believe me don't you, you sexy slut?"

"Well...you have a tendency to over-exaggerate things. Don't call me a sexy slut either."

"W-What!? Even you don't believe me!? Koneko!? What about you, you sexy loli!?"

Everyone looked at Koneko-chan who just shrugged her shoulders.

"...Buchou does overreact to things...don't call me a sexy loli either."

"Fuck sake! Jeanne! You believe me don't you, you sexy Knight!?"

"Ara, well if Buchou-chan thinks she was attacked then I believe her, although it is highly unlikely. And please don't call me a sexy Knight. Coming from you its...weird."

Rias-Nee-san shed tears at that. She shouldn't lie about people. It causes trouble if she does.

"Ise! You're my last hope of getting believed! You believe some crazy pink haired bitch tried to kill me don't you, you fucking sexy shit!?"

"Well, if Buchou says it then it must be true!"

You'll learn soon enough. She is a natural born liar.

"Thank you Ise! You get to play with my breasts later because they are awesome~ Thank you for believing me over listening to those who are against me."

She's vulgar. And she has met her equal in her vulgar ways. She then looked out the window and screamed!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! SHE'S HERE! HELP! SHIT!"

When I looked out of the window...there was nothing there. She's so...weird. She is still getting used to her med's. Akeno-Nee-san went over to the window and looked out. She then put her head back in and sighed.

"There's no one there. And we are on the second floor. They'd have to fly, or hang off the roof to look into this window up close. There's no way someone with a ladder would be able to get down it and run away with it and there's no places to hide it. You are seeing things ape ufufu."

"Don't tell me what I saw and didn't see! She was there! Pinky was there and she is going to murder me! She showed her knife at me! Why is she picking on me!? Fucking Ravel is marrying the bastard yet she targets me!? I-I haven't done anything! His fucking peerage are closer to him than I am, yet she's going to murder me!? Doctor! Help me! Some crazy bitch is after me! I'm fucking frightened! That butch human is mental! Is she human!? Help meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Doctoooooooooooooooooor Peguiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin!"

She's freaking out big time now! She is pulling her hair and crying about this girl coming to get her. Her tears are flowing at a heavy rate. She's so scared right now.

"Ufufu, Buchou is losing her mind~"

"You're a whore you are Akeno! She's somewhere and I intend to make everyone believe me when I say that this girl is trying to kill me!"

I will believe you when you say you aren't pregnant with a ghost. She then goes over to her desk, and roots around in the draw. She then pulls out...a knife! She keeps a knife in her draw!? T-That thing looks like a machete!

"Come for me you bitch! I have a weapon this time you slag! And its bigger than yours! I'll kill you!"

Wow, she's taking this a little far. Maybe she is hallucinating or something.

* * *

><p><strong>Yuno P.O.V<strong>

"Ufufufu, that ape Gremory has issued me a challenge~ I think its time to accept~"

I watch on as that ape swings her knife. If she gets close to my man then I will shoot her in the face. And those bitches clinging to him. That Ravel, Elmenhilde, Koneko, Kiba Yumi and Walburga.

Which one should I go for next...yes, her. The one who is closest to him as of right now. Ravel, you're next.

* * *

><p><strong>And I will leave it there! Well Yuno has been introduced...with a bang I'd say! She wont be becoming a Devil just yet...I was thinking maybe during the Kokabiel incident maybe? For now, she will stalk him. Well, until next chapter!<strong>

**Issei; Rias, Asia, Irina, Xenovia, Isabela, Jeanne, Akeno, Seekvaira, Gasper (fem), Tsubasa, Ophis. (WIP)**

**Makoto; Serafall, Sona, Ravel, Aika, Gabriel, Elmenhilde, Kunou, Yumi (fem Kiba), Le Fay, Tsubaki, Azazel (fem), Walburga, Kaguya, Rossweisse, Koneko, Yuno, Artoria (fem Arthur), Ile and Nel, Bennia, Vali (fem).**

**Peerage**

**Queen; Walburga.**

**Bishops; Ravel, Le Fay.**

**Rooks; Elmenhilde, Yuno.**

**Knights; Yumi, Artoria.**

**Pawns; Aika (4 Pawns), Kunou (4 Pawns).**


	12. Chapter 12

**Welcome! Time to answer reviews!**

**Rey the Dragon God of Ruin; Rias affecting reality? I might make a funny non canon chapter of that. Give the powers of a God to a nutter like Rias would be hilarious.**

**Castor115; That's Yuno alright!**

**Ran; No one would win against Yuno, especially a Rook Yuno in the future!**

**Terrence Noran; That's Yuno all over! Chaos!**

**Anime PJ; Well Yuno will be doing some crazy things in the future.**

**SharpRevan; Well, Rias is pretty insane like Yuno...so...yeah. I have watched School Days and I felt bad for Kotonoha...poor girl. True, once you say something like that to Yuno, you know you are in trouble!**

**Guest; I know. A fight between those two would be even scarier!**

**Guest 2; That's a relief. I was trying to keep her as canon as possible.**

**Well, on with the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>We're going on a trip!<strong>

**Makoto P.O.V**

"Go ahead. You've got contracts to do."

I gave my orders to my peerage. They all then went on their separate ways to their various contracts. Rias-Nee-sans group have also gone, even Rias-Nee-san herself. I don't know where they have gone but I have the clubroom to myself...but I can't help but shake the feeling that someone is watching me. I don't know why but for a few days now, I've felt this feeling of someone watching me.

I can't really shake the feeling either. I've been...I don't know. Its weird to say the least, and now that I'm alone...the feeling is even weirder. But whenever I look around, I don't see anyone. If someone was nearby, I'd sense it yet I don't sense anything right now. No one is here besides me myself and I. Well, Gasper-san is in her room down the corridor but I know that she isn't the feeling I'm feeling right now. I don't know how else to put it...

Knock knock!

A knock at the door brought me out of my thoughts.

"Who is it?"

I spoke, barely above a whisper.

[Sitri-sama, it is I, Shinra Tsubaki of Sona-sama's peerage.]

I sighed to myself. She always calls me Sitri-sama. And she's always so formal with me. I've told her to not call me that. It doesn't sound right when coming from someone I call Nee-san. I've also told her to not be so formal with me.

"Please come on in Tsubaki-Nee-san."

The door opens to reveal the girl with glasses, long flowing black hair and heterochromia eyes. Yeah, she has heterochromia eyes. I had too look hard as at first glance, I thought she had two brown eyes but that's not the case.

"Sitri-sama, I have some documents from Sona-sama."

"Erm...ok. Also, please don't call me Sitri-sama Tsubaki-Nee-san. Call me by my first name instead."

"I-I couldn't. It w-would be disrespectful towards you."

"Ah...I don't care. Be disrespectful... Actually, please be disrespectful. I am ordering you to call me by name. Not Sitri-sama, but Makoto. Not Makoto-sama either. Call me, Makoto-san, Makoto-kun or if you want to be on a really affectionate level, Makoto-chan."

Her face turned a little red at my words. Geez, I didn't say anything too...weird did I?

"Sitri-sama..." I gave her a look. "...Makoto-sama..." I gave her another look. "...Makoto-kun then."

I gained a smile. There we go, it wasn't so hard.

"That's right. Call me Makoto-kun. That's better than Sitri-sama. So, these documents?"

She came over shyly and handed me the documents. I started reading the documents as I notice Tsubaki-Nee-san is just stood there looking nervous. I really wish she wasn't nervous around me.

"Tsubaki-Nee-san, you don't have to be so...on guard around me. Unlike Nee-chan, I don't really have a problem with you being...so relaxed. I'm not so bothered about Master servant status. Well, I don't think Nee-chan is either but I'm really not bothered about it. I mean...I'm mellow about the whole thing."

"A-Ah, yes of course. I must b-be leaving right now."

She bowed and left the room without a chance for me to reply. I don't even know what that was about. I think we just got somewhere but she got flustered. Erm...ok. I started to look over these documents again with a happy smile on my face. Hmmmm, these are a little boring. Nee-chan, next time please make these things more interesting to read.

Wait, what's this? From Sera-Nee-chan? Hmmmmm, ooh...I see. Well then if Sera-Nee-chan wants me to do that then...but for us to be suddenly called out like that. Something must've happened. And for Nee-chan to send me personally...she must trust me to get the task done.

While I was reading the information on the request, or more like order from Sera-Nee-chan, a magic circle flashed in the room. I looked and saw that the Gremory group has come back...with a injured Hyoudou-san.

"Oh my, what happened?"

I showed a little interest. Just because I don't really care for his naughty ways, doesn't mean I want to see him injured...well, not this badly. If he got hit by a girl he was spying on then...I guess that's fine.

"He was attacked by an exorcist who had a nun with him. Then Fallen Angels were coming so we got out of there."

The one to answer me was Rias-Nee-san. They placed Hyoudou-san on the couch...those injuries look like they hurt. I took out a small bottle and showed it him. He looked at the bottle with a tilted head.

"W-Whats that?"

I suppose not knowing what they are is to be expected. I wouldn't ask Aika-san what these were either as she wouldn't know.

"Phoenix Tears. I always carry one with me, because you never know. Having Ravel-san on my team has always been a plus. I can always ask Ravel-san to make me some more. I'm giving these to you to use."

"What are Phoenix Tears Prince?"

He called me Prince again. I really wish he wouldn't. I don't like it. I'm not a Prince...well, I guess technically I am...well, whatever.

"Phoenix Tears are healing items. They can heal injuries instantly...but not blood or organ loss. You haven't lost any organs have you?"

"Hehe...no. I just got shot in my legs."

"Then pour these over your wounds. It'll heal instantly."

He looks wary so I pull away.

"If you don't want them then suffer with pain. I thought I was being nice."

"Ise! What Makoto did was a nice gesture. Not many people can say they were offered Phoenix Tears for free. They are sold for high prices in the Underworld because only members of Ravel's clan can make them. Even I haven't ever been offered Phoenix Tears for free."

"That's because you've never had an injury like this." I then looked at Hyoudou-san. "Pour them over your wounds and you'll be fine, trust me."

He took the bottle and poured them over his wounds. They healed instantly. He then jumped up and hugged me!

"G-Get off me! Invasion of personal space!"

"S-Sorry. Wow, those things are awesome! I feel completely better!"

"They are pretty awesome. Although I would still take a day off tomorrow because of...psychological trauma or something. So an exorcist attacked you huh. I presume it was a stray exorcist."

He looked confused so Rias-Nee-san started filling him in.

"There are two type of exorcists. The first are the exorcists who receive the blessing from God to perform exorcism in the name of justice. This group of exorcist borrows its power from God and Angels to eliminate Devils. And there is another one. Stray exorcists."

"Stray?"

"Exorcism is a holy ceremony that is performed in the name of God. But sometimes, there are exorcists who starts to enjoy the act of killing Devils. They are beings who have found killing Devils as joy and as their purpose of life. So they get kicked out from the Church without exception. Or they get erased for being found guilty."

"Erased…so they get killed."

"But there are those who survive. What do you think happens to those exorcists? Its simple. They go to the Fallen Angels."

"Fallen Angels are the ones with black wings, right?"

"Yes. Even though Fallen Angels are beings that were kicked out from the Heaven, they still have the power of light, the power to eliminate Devils. The Fallen Angels also lost a lot of their comrades and their men in the previous war. That's why they started to collect servants, just like us."

I thought Hyoudou-san knew this? Or didn't she tell him? Ugh, I sometimes feel sorry for him having a mental Master.

"So the Fallen Angels who finds the Devils a nuisance and the exorcists who wants to kill Devils have the same objective, right?"

"Yes. That's why they are called stray exorcists. So the dangerous exorcists who became addicted to Devil-hunts started to attack Devils and the humans with connections to Devils by borrowing powers from the Fallen Angels. The boy priest from earlier is exactly that. He's a stray exorcist who belongs to an organisation with the support of the Fallen Angels. They are not proper exorcists, but they are still dangerous like the proper ones. No, since they have no restrictions on them, they are much harder to deal with than the actual exorcists. Its not smart to deal with them. So, the Church you went to before does not belong to God but to the Fallen Angels."

"Buchou, I need to save that girl, Asia!"

"Its fucking impossible. How will you fucking fight them? You are a Devil butch. And she is a servant of fat Fallen Angels. Its the two kinds that cannot coexist bastard. Saving her means making the Fallen Angels your enemies idiot. …If that happened, we would also have to fight. And I'm not going to fight for some bitch I don't know."

"So this Asia-san is in danger huh. Isn't she that nun you walked to the Church that time?"

I mused to Hyoudou-san. Hyoudou-san looked in my direction and nodded.

"That's right! She's in danger! I've got to rescue her!"

"Hmm...Hyoudou-san. What that ape Gremory was saying is right. You couldn't do it on your own. You are a new Devil. And there's no way we could do anything without starting a war. However, if they were acting independently then my peerage and I would be there first to take out the naughty Fallen Angels if they were causing trouble. For now, head home."

"Hey! That's my peerage member! Don't order him around!"

That ape screamed at me. I looked in her direction and rolled my eyes.

"So, would you have him here worrying about his nun friend or resting to get a clear mind?"

That ape Gremory stayed quiet, then sighed heavily.

"Whatever. Ise, fuck off home. Everyone fuck off home!"

[Yes Buchou!]

They all seemed happy enough with those actions. They all then left with Jeanne-Nee-san offering to walk Hyoudou-san home which he accepted. And now I'm left with Rias-Nee-san in the clubroom.

"You know he's going to do something eventually."

* * *

><p>I stated to her. She closed her eyes at my words.<p>

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because it is something I would do if it was someone I cared about. He might be a pervert, but he clearly cares about this Asia-san. So, I wouldn't be shocked if he tries to rescue this Asia-san soon. By my calculations... they say that he will try something within the next two days. In those two days, I'm sure he will attempt something."

"W-Well, you aren't usually wrong...so, I will have to trust what you are saying. Even then, its hard to determine if the Fallen Angels are acting alone or with the leaders."

"Hmmmmm...I've heard that Azazel-san is a Sacred Gear freak. So, I doubt that she would want the extermination of these Sacred Gear wielders. Aika-san, Hyoudou-san have both been killed by Fallen Angels. If it was for Azazel-san then Azazel-san isn't the woman I thought she was. From intel, its safe to say that she would want to study Sacred Gears like Hyoudou-sans, and maybe Aika-sans. So, in my final evaluation, I would say they are acting independently with a 20 percent chance of them acting under another leader of the Grigori. There has been talk about Kokabiel acting up in recent weeks. So if any leader, then I would go for Kokabiel."

"Kokabiel. How do you know?"

I smiled. I have my ways of finding out information.

"I've been hearing rumours from various sources. I can't confirm the accuracy of the information but...I would say it is pretty reliable. Anyway, that isn't here or there. For now, I would keep an eye on your Pawn if I was you."

She nodded with a small smile. Then, my peerage start returning one by one with Ravel-san being the last.

"Ravel-san, do you think you could make me some more Phoenix Tears?"

"Sure, I don't mind. But what happened to the one you always carry?"

I then started explaining what has happened. As I was explaining, that ape Gremory left the room. I guess that's the end of that. After explaining what had happened, she had nodded.

"So Hyoudou-san wants to save this girl Argento-san huh."

"Yes. It seems that way."

"So...what are you going to do, Makoto-kun?"

Yumi-chan asked me. I closed my eyes and started thinking.

"Well, for now...we will have to leave it alone. He isn't apart of our group, and we don't have any business with their affairs. However, one of their group attacked Aika-san so..."

"Please say we get to kill and or torture them?"

I petted my cutest Queens head.

"Soon enough, my cutest Queen. For now, I'm going on a trip. Everyone here will also be accompanying me."

[Eh!? Where are we going!?]

How did they just do that? Well, whatever.

"I've had a request from Sera-Nee-chan. Its important apparently. So prepare, as we are leaving in one hour. I know its late but it is important so please cooperate with me."

[Yes!]

They all did it again! How are they doing this!? I'm scared now. They are doing these things like this somehow and it is kind of scary.

"Good. Everyone is dismissed."

They all then stood up and I did the same. We all then went home with a flash of a magic circle. Before teleporting home, I could've sworn that I felt someone's presence. Was I imagining things? Maybe I'm tired. Yeah, I'm just tired, and I've been imagining things.

Once arriving at home, everyone went their various ways except Ravel-san. She's so inquisitive so I'm sure she'll be asking more questions than she was before.

"So Mako-sama. Tell me, where are we actually going?"

"We are going to the city known as Kyoto."

She looked confused by my words. Yeah, anyone would be shocked if I would say something like that out of the blue.

"Kyoto? For what purpose?"

"Well, Sera-Nee-chan didn't give many details...but it seems the Youkai over there have requested a young Devil with spare Evil Pieces and a good heart. Nee-chan has volunteered myself naturally. If its Evil Pieces then I can only assume something bad has happened."

"Y-Yes. I thought that peace between Youkai from Kyoto and Devils were...pretty nonexistent right now."

"Well, yes that is correct. However, the Queen Youkai Yasaka-san had sent this urgent message. So, we are going to be dispatched by Nee-chan obviously."

"The Queen herself, Yasaka-sama has requested help from Devils. I know this sounds a little bad, but what do the Devils get out of this?"

I'm not shocked that she asked. I would've done the same.

"A guaranteed peace talk between the two factions and assistance should the Devils need it. Like...say a crisis happens in the Underworld, the Kyoto Youkai would also defend the Underworld. Well, that's what I can gather from Sera-Nee-chan's urgent letter."

"W-Well, that's a good thing. If its guaranteed then...that's fine. Plus, assistance if a crisis happens in the Underworld huh. But I still don't understand about the Evil Pieces."

"Hmmm, I can only assume that someone is critically injured and Phoenix Tears wont work. If it was a injury, then I'm sure the Youkai would request a vial of Phoenix Tears, but that wasn't the case. Maybe the person has had damage beyond what Phoenix Tears can heal. Well, that's my assumption anyway."

Ravel-san nodded, as if accepting that answer.

"Wait. How are we getting there?"

"Ooh, we've already had permission to use a transport magic circle to go straight to Kyoto station. There's a special place inside that station where the supernatural can transport to. Isn't that awesome?"

"Awesome? Sure, if you say so. Anyway, I'm going to get ready. Say, do you think we could look around Kyoto after we have done whatever it is we have to do?"

I shrugged my shoulders at her. I honestly don't know.

"No idea. I will ask the leader Yasaka-san if we can go around Kyoto. Since most of the places are temples, a taboo for Devils like us, we'd need to get one of those special cards. Anyway, I wouldn't worry about it much. I'm sure it will be worthwhile."

"Say um...why do you think Serafall-sama didn't ask Rias-sama or Sona-sama to do it?"

"Erm...I dunno. Maybe she has a great trust in my abilities. Maybe because of my diverse peerage members. I mean, I have a Longinus user, a Phenex, the Sword Birth Sacred Gear, a Vampire with the Sacred Gear Variant Detonation and the Gravity Jail user on my team. Maybe Nee-chan just found myself to be up to the task."

Ravel-san stayed silent. I think that's a plausible explanation. Ravel-san then wordlessly stood up and left the room. Eh? Whats wrong with her? I tilted my head to the side as my Knight came into the room.

"So..."

"Yes, I will tell you also. Its not like I'm hiding the information I know. But trust me, it isn't that much."

So I told Yumi-chan, then Walburga-san, Elmenhilde-san and finally Aika-san about what's going on. By the time I had finished, everyone was ready. We waited until an hour had passed as that's when they are expecting us. It must be pretty urgent for us to be called like this...

"Is everyone ready?"

They all nodded. So, I then activated the magic circle. With this, we will be going straight to Kyoto.

"Then lets go!"

The light washes over us, and with that...Makoto Sitri's peerage are heading straight to the train station in Kyoto! Look out Kyoto! We are coming!

* * *

><p><strong>And I will leave it there! Obviously, I guess most have figured out who they are going to be...saving I guess the word I would use. For Yuno fans, she will be appearing soon, but she is already stalking, by the feelings Makoto had at the beginning of this chapter. Ooh, I should've asked in an earier chapter but would anyone like any of the Fallen Angel girls (Raynare, Kalawarner, Mittelt) in any of the harems? Well, thank you for reading!<strong>

**Issei; Rias, Asia, Irina, Xenovia, Isabela, Jeanne, Akeno, Seekvaira, Gasper (fem), Tsubasa, Ophis. (WIP)**

**Makoto; Serafall, Sona, Ravel, Aika, Gabriel, Elmenhilde, Kunou, Yumi (fem Kiba), Le Fay, Tsubaki, Azazel (fem), Walburga, Kaguya, Rossweisse, Koneko, Yuno, Artoria (fem Arthur), Ile and Nel, Bennia, Vali (fem).**

**Peerage**

**Queen; Walburga.**

**Bishops; Ravel, Le Fay.**

**Rooks; Elmenhilde, Yuno.**

**Knights; Yumi, Artoria.**

**Pawns; Aika (4 Pawns), Kunou (4 Pawns).**


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm back with another chapter! Now onto the reviews.**

**Ran; Yeah, its going to be a loli war alright!**

**Mr Beaver Buttington; Yuno doing that would be...awesome alright. I can actually see her doing that.**

**Anime PJ; Yes, its the adorable one Kunou~ Funny Star Wars joke~**

**Guest; Issei will get a P.O.V sometime in the future.**

**Guest 2; Kotonoha huh. Yeah, I could maybe. Maybe yandere vs yandere perhaps? If I added her, then I could make her a Pawn perhaps? I haven't actually ever stated in story how many pieces Aika is worth and the same for Kunou this chapter so I could change them to include Kotonoha.**

**Well, on with the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>A Princess is my Pawn!<strong>

We had arrived in Kyoto station. Whoa, this is awesome~ I never thought I would come to Kyoto so...abruptly. I looked around...the ceiling is really high. We are in a room that looks like it is for a V.I.P or something. There's a window that looks onto the bullet train...I might take that home. It would be fun to go on a bullet train. Yeah, we are getting the bullet train home! But for now, we have business to deal with.

"Makoto Sitri and peerage, I presume."

A woman with golden blonde hair and a figure people would kill for appears in front of us. I can sense lots of power coming from her. It is like I am looking at an Ultimate class Devil right now. Her power is that intense. And she's very beautiful. I stepped forward and bowed respectfully.

"Yes. That is correct. My name is Makoto Sitri, younger Otouto of Serafall Leviathan-sama. I must say that it is an honour to meet you."

"No. Please don't be so formal. I'm sorry to rush you, but this matter is very urgent. You see my daughter Kunou...she's in danger right now. There's nothing more we can do. Ooh, forgive me. My name is Yasaka, Queen of the Kyoto Youkai."

"Please explain Yasaka-san and we will offer assistance if we can."

"Very well, please come along."

We were lead towards a magic circle. Geez, all these magic circles and I don't know what's going on. Something about this Kunou-san. She's in danger of something. We gathered by the magic circle and with a wave from Yasaka-san, we disappeared in a burst.

Once my eyes readjusted, we were outside. This must be the inner Kyoto. The one that's similar to the fields used in Rating Games. To hide from the humans. Everyone besides myself are looking around in awe. It is like out of an old samurai movie or something. The houses are lined up and they look like from that kind of period...erm...the Edo period or something?

I also notice different types of Youkai appearing from the houses doors, windows and other places. Its really...unique. I've never seen so many Youkai in one place. When the Youkai see the Queen herself, they all bowed respectfully.

It is a dark place, I must say. They could've made the lights a little brighter. The only bright source of light is a lantern in front of us. But without minding us, Yasaka-san started walking so we followed.

"Whoa. This is cool. Is this the place of the Youkai...?"

My Pawn Aika-san asked in awe of the place.

"Yes, This is the place where most Kyoto Youkai live. I remember you Devils have used bounded fields in the Rating Game. So why don't you think of this space as something created in a similar way. We call this place the backstreets or the Inner Capital and other names. Of course, just like Devils, there are those who live out there on the surface of Kyoto."

Yasaka-san answered like that. As we walk, lots of different Youkai talk about us. While I ignore it, I see that my Rook, Bishop and Pawn are taking such an interest. My Knight and Queen however are on guard. They are on guard just like I am. Even though this is a peaceful situation, I am also not stupid. I don't have to be completely relaxed. Although, I doubt that at my current level, I could take on the Queen of Kyoto. She is just in a different league to us right now.

Passing through rows of residences, we entered a forest with a river flowing through it. Venturing deeper, a massive red japanese gate appeared. Before us was a huge mansion, giving off a feeling of ancient majesty.

"This is my main residence. My daughter, Kunou is inside. Let us discuss...yes, let us discuss."

She didn't say what about then. Should I be wary of that? Or should I take a leap of faith as they say and just accept her at face value? We were then lead into the great mansion by the Queen herself.

In a great hall, she takes her seat. Her throne as it were.

"Please make yourself comfortable."

With that, all of us sat down in the traditional japanese way of sitting. The Youkai stationed near Yasaka-san was then given orders for us to have some tea.

"Please let me get straight to the point. ...I beg you. Makoto Sitri-san. Please save my daughter. Please, I'm begging you."

For such a powerful being to beg for my assistance to save her daughter. Such a trembling voice and a bowed head with tears flowing from her eyes. It hurts my heart just looking at this sight. I looked to my other peerage members...Aika-san is crying as is Ravel-san and Yumi-chan. Walburga-san seems to be controlling herself quite nicely like myself. As for Elmen-tan...she seems to be trying to hide her tears.

"Geez, beast. Pervert. Princess. Why cry about such things?"

"Just because we have hearts in the place of your ice, doesn't mean we can just turn off our emotions like you."

...Did that make sense? Yeah, I think so. She is saying that they have emotions and Elmen-tan doesn't.

"I am not emotionless! Obviously I feel bad about it but Walburga-senpai and Makoto are controlling their emotions like I am. We are representing the Devils here. Not school children. And I have a heart, not ice like you suggested beast."

"Don't call me a beast! And we are school children! We attend high school Ice Rook!"

"Don't call me an Ice Rook, Beastman Bishop!"

At that time, I also heard my other peerage members reactions.

"Ufufufu, bird vs bat. Who's going to win? Fufu, it would be interesting to see~"

"Uu, this is such the normal around here."

"I'm rooting for Ravel-chan!"

Walburga-san seems happy about the fight. Yumi-chan is sighing a little. My pervy Pawn is cheering for Ravel-san to win. Of course, my peerage is dysfunctional as always.

"I'm going to melt that ice you call a heart!"

"Try it beast! I will make you explode!"

They stand up with raised fists. I'm going to lock them in a room one day and let them go at it. Personally, I would bet on Ravel-san as she has that broken ability of regeneration. Although, Elmen-tan might surprise me as she is very skilled also. There's still that darkness power issue...I'll have to keep an eye on that.

"Enough! Control yourselves!"

I silenced them. This isn't the time to fight. They can do it later when we...I don't know what's going to happen right now. They muttered something about one another and fell silent and sat down.

"Fufu, such a commanding King~ Walburga likes this side of her King~"

Did she just refer to herself in the third person? And what's with that red face? You aren't going to jump me, are you Walburga-san? I shook my head of those thoughts and faced the Youkai Queen who is still crying. She must love her daughter dearly for her to shed tears about her.

"Its ok Yasaka-san. Please don't cry. Seeing your face, I couldn't possibly refuse you. I clearly see that you love your daughter very much. If I was you, I would most likely be showing such emotion. If it was either of my Nee-chan's then I would break down like this. So please, tell me what happened."

Yasaka-san then starts explaining what happened. Apparently, there was an unprovoked attack on Kyoto's Inner Capital. Of course Yasaka-san retaliated with her own forces. However, somehow...Kunou-san got involved in the attack. It seems they were after Yasaka-san and Kunou-san personally. Take out Yasaka-san and Kunou-san and the whole city of Kyoto crumbles. The laylanes of Kyoto would be destroyed. It would destabilize the whole city.

However, they attacked Kunou-san with a special forbidden spell. No magic, no dispelling spells have been able to remove this special forbidden spell. From what I can gather, it was designed to kill Youkai specifically. And Phoenix Tears can't heal that type of injury. I can see now why she wanted a Devil with Evil Pieces. Reincarnate the girl as a Devil and it will remove the spell...or it should at least. I am hopeful that my...yes, it should.

"Do you have any ideas on who attacked you?"

Ravel-san asked. That's a good question. If they attacked once, they could attack again. Yasaka-san however lowered her head.

"The people who attacked were magicians. Very powerful magicians. If they belonged to an organisation...I can't say. They kept shouting how they'd kill Kunou and I to take over Kyoto's laylanes. But that would be impossible."

"Yes...it does seem like that. So magicians huh."

"To be honest, wouldn't it be considered suicide to attack you personally?"

Everyone's attention went to me. So I started to clarify.

"Don't take my words literally but if I was to launch an attack on Kyoto, then I would either kidnap the Princess, this Kunou-san to lure you into a trap. Or, I would do a less subtle attack. I wouldn't wage a mini war with a being such as yourself unless I was very confident that I or I had someone who could kill you. Even with a magic such as this, it'd be pretty hard to attack you. This has even proved it. They attacked your weaker daughter when they realized that they couldn't get to you. And there's always the question on how they entered these parts in the first place. Have you considered the option of a traitor?"

[...]

Everyone was shocked at my words, even the Queen herself. Maybe I shouldn't of put it so bluntly.

"I'm sorry. I'm accusing people without facts. Sometimes I allow my imagination to take over rational thinking. I'm most likely wrong in my assumptions but if I was you, I wouldn't leave any stone unturned."

"A traitor...but why...!"

Oops, I'm causing trouble again. People are supposed to stop me when I go wild like this. But no one of my peerage have attempted to stop me at all! Damn it!

"L-Like I said, I let my imagination run wild sometimes. I always just consider every option, no matter how small the percentage. Please forgive my rudeness. Maybe the magicians were morons and attacked just because they thought they could win."

"However, that wasn't the case. All the magicians that attacked have all been killed. So...you are willing to...save my daughter?"

I rubbed the back of my head in an embarrassed manner. If someone as cute as Yasaka-san is asking me such a straightforward question then of course the only answer I'm going to have is...

"Yes, I will of course save your daughter. If there's anything I can do, then I will do it. Seeing your honest face has made me think about such fond memories...please show me to your daughter."

Hug!

Yasaka-san! She jumped from her seat and straight into my arms!

"Ooh thank you very much! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

She then started kissing my face affectionately! If she moves to the front of my face then that means she'd be my first kiss...

Pull!

"Mako-sama, please don't flirt with the Queen Youkai."

I-I didn't do anything! She's accusing me of flirting!? How the hell did she come to that conclusion!? I looked to Yasaka-san who smirked like the fox woman she is.

"I-I'm not!"

"Don't lie to me!"

Tsundere! That's what you are Ravel-san! I hope you are proud to be a tsundere...please don't kill me...beast.

Glare!

An intense glare came from Ravel-san when I thought beast! Did she guess what I was thinking!? I cry to myself as Yasaka-san simply stands up.

"Please follow me quickly, before it is too late."

We nodded and walked out of this great hall. She must be desperate if she wants us to hurry. She is even running now so we, the Makoto Sitri peerage start running after her at a fast pace!

We ran down various corridors. Damn this place is big. She wasn't in such a rush before yet now we are running at a fast pace! After a minute or so of running, we finally stop outside a door.

Yasaka-san enters without knocking. I shared glances with my peerage before going into the room myself, followed closely by my peerage. What I saw was a girl on the bed. A girl who has golden blonde hair...I guess this girl is Kunou-san.

"Kaa-sama...?"

"It is ok now Kunou. This boy here will help you."

She gestured to me. I went over and lowered myself to her level.

"Hello there. My name is Makoto Sitri. It seems you are in a bad way huh. Well, I can help you...I hope. Don't worry sweetheart, you'll feel better in no time."

She reached up and took my hand so I took hers and held it dearly. I gave her a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry. You'll live for me now, ok?"

"O-Ok...please s-save Kunou."

So cute! Referring to herself as Kunou rather than I or me! Its so adorable that I might actually die of cuteness right now!

* * *

><p>...Sometime later, it was late. It was past 1 o'clock in the morning. I had reincarnated Kunou-san. It was a great deal to her Okaa-sama and of course the girl herself. I'm glad I could help her. I feel good about helping her.<p>

But now I'm on the roof of this great mansion, just overlooking the Inner Capital of Kyoto. I asked Yasaka-san about us touring Kyoto tomorrow and she agreed that it was fine and everything has been sorted out, regarding Devils and the temples and other things like that.

"Onii-chan..."

I heard a small cute voice behind me. I looked and saw that it was my newest addition to my peerage. Each time I hear Onii-chan, I swear...oooooo, it feels good when a younger girl calls you Onii-chan.

"Kunou-san. Its late. You should be in bed."

"I-I know but...I never got to thank you for saving my life like that."

I smiled sweetly and patted the side of me.

"Please sit down."

She did as I said and sat next to me.

"So what's on your mind my cute little Pawn?"

"Ehehe...I'm a Devil now. I didn't think I would be one."

"Yes. Its true. I never thought I would reincarnate a Princess. Much less a Youkai Princess."

She then poked her fingers together shyly and with a red face.

"D-Does that mean Onii-chan and Kunou are b-boyfriend girlfriend now?"

I did a spit take! She thinks because she is my Pawn, she's my girlfriend now!? I was troubled on how to respond, when I felt a pressure on my arm. Her head is resting on my arm softly.

"Thank you Onii-chan. I didn't want to die so young. It was my fault that happened to me in the first place."

"It was? How? Did you order the attack on Kyoto? I didn't know Kunou-san was the mastermind of the assault on Kyoto. I'm going to have to watch out for you aren't I?"

I giggled slightly. Kunou-san shook her head but then started sobbing...! I used my hand to pat her head softly.

"Kunou-san...its ok. You are safe now."

"B-But! It was Kunou who wanted to prove how strong she was! If Kunou wasn't stupid and tried to defend Kyoto to prove that she was strong, then Onii-chan wouldn't of had to waste his Evil Pieces on someone worthless like me..."

Her sobbing turned to flow blown crying! Uu, I'm troubled when girls cry. I picked up Kunou-san and placed her on my lap...hehe, a loli on my lap.

"You aren't worthless. I didn't waste my Evil Pieces at all. Don't ever think I did either. I'm happy that you are safe. If you're happy, then I'm happy. The happiness of my servants is number one priority to me. If they aren't happy then I can't be happy. So, can you be happy for me?"

She giggles and hugs me tightly.

"I can do that. But...what happens to Kunou now?"

She keeps switching between first and third person speech. She's such a cute strange little weirdo. She'll fit in great with my peerage. All of them have something wrong with them, even I have something wrong with me for picking such weirdo's.

"Well, we are going around Kyoto tomorrow...I guess later today as its past one now. Then after that, you'll be coming home with me."

"...Does Kunou ever get to see Okaa-sama again?"

I chuckled a little. Such a cute silly girl.

"Of course silly. Every weekend, without fail. I promise you. Just because you are a Devil now, doesn't mean your life will change all that much. Well, of course you'll be going to a new town and wont see your Okaa-sama as much but...you can call her via holographic calls everyday and see her every weekend. Plus you'll make lots of new friends and...well, there is that ape Gremory...and her sick Pawn...then again, don't listen much to my other Pawn Kunou-san. She's a naughty girl."

"So Kunou is the good Pawn?"

"Well, you both are my good Pawns. Aika-san is just naughty with her perversions and whatnot. But I'm sure you'll be a great cute little Pawn for me."

She snuggles up to me in a cute manner. Within a few minutes, I hear her breathing has gone slower...she's asleep.

"Ara, I know now that the Devils sent the right person."

The voice behind me was none other than Yasaka-san. Yasaka-san sat next to me and took my hand...

"You know, to be honest...I would've preferred it if Kunou wasn't to become a Devil."

"It is to be expected really. My Rook at first was the same. She didn't want to become a Devil but she likes it now. You could say that about my Knight also."

"Yes...I'm leaving Kunou in your care. I hope she is well looked after by you. If not, I'm going to burn you alive. Don't think I can't either. Even though I'm like this, I'm very powerful."

Such a cute threat. Not the words themselves, but the way she stuck her tongue out at me.

"And I wouldn't ever doubt your words. Don't worry Yasaka-san, your daughter is in safe hands with me. I wont ever let her be in dangerous situations. And if we ever do end up in dangerous situations, then I will protect her with my life. Count on it."

"Fufufu, from what I've heard, I'm satisfied enough that you will look after Kunou. If I lost her then...I don't know what I would've done..."

"But you didn't. She's fine, see? Asleep on my lap peacefully."

Yasaka-san then gains a dirty smirk.

"Ufufu, are you perhaps a lolicon?"

I growled slightly. I refuse to be referred to as a lolicon! I am not one!

"N-No I'm not! Please don't say that!"

Yasaka-san grabbed my face and placed a kiss on my cheek! My face turns beet red at the contact. I've just been kissed on the cheek by a Youkai Queen! The Queen herself then stands up.

"So cute~ Well, I will leave you and your new Pawn alone~"

With a skip, Yasaka-san leaves the roof. Eh...just what happened?

"Its time to go to bed now~ So late~"

I stood up and started going towards Kunou-sans room. Its been a long day. I'm so tired and I've got a new Pawn! My family has increased by two in the past week or so huh. And she's a Princess of Kyoto to top it off...damn I'm good.

* * *

><p><strong>Well! I will leave it there! Well Kunou is his Pawn now! I will definitely decide on the Fallen Angels by next chapter! Until next chapter!<strong>

**Issei; Rias, Asia, Irina, Xenovia, Isabela, Jeanne, Akeno, Seekvaira, Gasper (fem), Tsubasa, Ophis. (WIP)**

**Makoto; Serafall, Sona, Ravel, Aika, Gabriel, Elmenhilde, Kunou, Yumi (fem Kiba), Le Fay, Tsubaki, Azazel (fem), Walburga, Kaguya, Rossweisse, Koneko, Yuno, Artoria (fem Arthur), Ile and Nel, Bennia, Vali (fem).**

**Peerage**

**Queen; Walburga.**

**Bishops; Le Fay, Ravel.**

**Knights; Yumi, Artoria.**

**Rooks; Elmenhilde, Yuno.**

**Pawns; Aika (4 Pawns), Kunou (4 Pawns).**


	14. Chapter 14

**Welcome to another chapter! Now time to answer some reviews!**

**Ran; Thank you! Yeah, to even it out a little, the Fallens will go to Ise.**

**Mr Beaver Buttington; Everyone needs yandere vs yandere hehe. Ni and Li with Makoto huh. Yeah, I could consider it.**

**Anime PJ; It really isn't fair! I agree with you wholeheartedly!**

**Guest 1; Grayfia with Issei...maybe.**

**Guest 2; Yeah, a mutation piece sounds good. An idea for her Sacred Gear? I would like to hear or rather read it hehe.**

**Guest 3; Yeah, I could add Yasaka to Makoto. I think I will.**

**Sano; Yeah, Elmen-tan will just punch Yuno and explode her...or would she? Thank you!**

**Well, on with the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Rias gets a Bishop!<strong>

Right now, my peerage and I are in the station of Kyoto. I have decided to take the bullet train home. Since we had to come here in a rush, doesn't mean we can't take our time to get home. We went around Kyoto today. Not all of Kyoto because there's no way we would be able to get across Kyoto in one day. But we did pick up some souvenirs for everyone.

I also sent word to Sera-Nee-chan about what happened. She seemed impressed and happy that I had done this for her. With me, I guess the peace talk has officially opened. She also made a comment about me being a lolicon which I didn't appreciate in the least.

I, along with my peerage are looking at the Queen of Youkai, Yasaka-san and my newest Pawn saying goodbye to her Okaa-sama and the Okaa-sama saying goodbye to her daughter.

"Kaa-sama! We need to leave soon!"

"I know Kunou, I am not stupid. Be a good girl Kunou. Get your vegetables, listen to Makoto-kun and take regular baths."

"Geez, Kunou isn't a child Kaa-sama."

"I'm just making sure Kunou. I will be seeing you soon Kunou."

"Yes! Kunou will be having fun with Onii-chan and the others!"

I chuckled to myself as Elmen-tan hugs my arm. She's being a little affectionate today.

"That's good. Have you got everything Kunou?"

"Yes! I have everything Okaa-sama!"

Yasaka-san patted Kunou-sans head and then hugged her. I guess it must be a little tough for Yasaka-san to let go of Kunou-san. I remember Sera-Nee-chan crying the day that I went to the human world to study at Kuoh. She cried her eyes out. And she did the same when Sona-Nee-chan went to the human world to study also. Poor Nee-chan just loves us so very much.

Yasaka-san then comes over to me and hugs me!

"You best keep your promise to look after my daughter now~ Even though you are cute, I will have to hurt you if you hurt Kunou~"

I believe her, even with a singsong voice like that. Yasaka-san then squeezed my butt while pushing her boobs into my face!

"K-Kaa-sama! Please don't flirt with my King!"

"Ufufu, but flirting with Makoto-kun here will be the normal for Kunou soon wont it? If Kunou becomes serious then I will also have to become serious and seduce your King away from you~"

S-Seduce me!? Yasaka-san is going to seduce me!? Kunou-san rushes over and hugs my leg while glaring at Yasaka-san!

"No! Kaa-sama can't seduce Onii-chan! If you are the one to seduce Onii-chan then he really will become a pervert!"

"Ara, are you saying that I'm that seductive Kunou?"

"Precisely! Kaa-sama is too seductive for Onii-chan! He will become a beast if Kaa-sama becomes serious!"

When Kunou-san said beast then, Elmen-tans face was uplifted as Ravel-sans face fell into a frown. Beast huh. Ravel-san really doesn't like it at all.

"Did you hear that beast?"

"Shut up Elmen-san! Stop calling me a beast!"

Elmen-tan giggles and shook her head. I swear...so childish...then again, I find it funny when they threaten to kill one another. As long as they don't actually kill one another then I'm fine with squabbles like this.

[The train to Tokyo will be departing soon. I repeat, the train to Tokyo will be departing soon.]

"Ooh, that's us. Makoto-kun, we should be going."

Yumi-chan said. I nodded as a response. Yeah, we have to go to Tokyo then get the bus towards our home. I know it sounds stupid for Devils like us to do that but you miss half of the experiences if you use magic circles all the time. Getting somewhere is half of the experience. Taking life slowly sometimes is better than rushing into it.

"We best be going Yasaka-san."

"Yes of course. Be good Kunou."

They hug one last time before Kunou-san comes over and holds my hand tightly.

"Goodbye Okaa-sama! Kunou will be good!"

"Good girl! Goodbye!"

They waved and we went to our train. Once on the train, I sit between Walburga-san and Yumi-chan on the left hand side. Ravel-san, Kunou-san, Aika-san and Elmen-tan sit on the other side of us. Good thing Elmen-tan and Ravel-san are sat as far away from one another as possible.

A few minutes later, the train starts and we are finally on our way! We are going home~ I have a new Pawn~ Life is pretty good~

"Why are we taking the train again?"

Walburga-san complained from beside me. I faced her direction with a small smile.

"Because its nice to have this time to just relax. You can basically do what you want while on the train. I made sure that we had this car to ourselves so you can do what you want while we are here."

"Oh, really? Then that's cool. Then I'm going to sleep."

She closed her eyes and literally fell asleep within seconds. That's new. She must be tired. I then felt a pressure on my arm on the other side of me. The side Walburga-san isn't on. Yumi-chan has wrapped her arms around my arm and has rested her head on my shoulder.

"Is something wrong Yumi-chan?"

"Nope~ I'm just a little sleepy right now. Is it ok if I sleep on your shoulder?"

I petted her head and nodded at her. So she snuggled into my shoulder lovingly. A few minutes later, I hear her breathing slow...she's asleep. I looked at everyone to see that Elmen-tan, Aika-san and Ravel-san are going to sleep. Only Kunou-san is staying awake huh. Well, it has been a long day and we did leave quite late last night so...it is to be expected that the team is tired.

"Onii-chan..."

"Yes, my littlest Pawn?"

"When we get home...do I get my own room?"

"No, you have to sleep outside Kunou-san."

She looks on shocked and gasps. She then looks at me with teary eyes. Oops, she shouldn't look at me like that, its too cute~!

"K-Kunou has to sleep outside?"

"No, I'm only kidding. You get to have a room. Any room you want. Are you tired Kunou-san?"

"...Yes. Can Kunou sleep on Onii-chan's lap?"

S-Sleep on my lap? I put on a small smile and patted my lap. She jumps onto my lap and curls up into a ball.

"Onii-chan's lap is comfortable~"

Don't let Elmen-tan hear you say that. She'll kill you, hehe. Kunou-san then closed her eyes and fell asleep. Since everyone else is going to sleep, I might as well go to sleep also.

* * *

><p>...We eventually made it back to Kuoh town. I went to the Occult Research clubroom with my peerage to introduce my newest littlest Pawn to them. Since Nee-chan is busy with some student council work with her peerage, I will introduce Kunou-san later to them.<p>

"Hellooooooooo!"

SLAP!

When I said hello, someone was slapped. I looked and saw that Hyoudou-san was slapped across the face. It was that ape Gremory being a little bitchy again.

"How many times do I have to repeat myself? No is no. I can't allow you to save that girl."

"Then I will go by myself. I'm worried about the ritual thing. The Fallen Angels are doing something from behind the scenes. There's no guarantee of Asia's safety."

Ritual thing huh. My oh my, just what are the Fallen Angels up to now? You miss a day and suddenly, all these people are doing things without your knowledge.

"Are you really that stupid? You will definitely be killed if you go. You won't be able to come back to life anymore. Do you understand?"

So he intends to go and Rias-Nee-san wont let him. Well, it isn't all that shocking at least.

"Your actions will affect not only me but also the other members bitch! You are a Devil of the Gremory group idiot! You need to be aware of that simple fact!"

"Then let me out of this group. I'll go there as an individual."

"I can't fucking do that! Why don't you fucking understand!?"

Oooh, this is getting heated. I'm rooting for Hyoudou-san. It would be funny to see that her Pawn is defying her like this.

"I became friends with Asia Argento. Asia is my important friend. I won't abandon my friend!"

"…That's a wonderful thing for hippies. I think its amazing if you can say that face to face. But that is different than what we are talking about now. The relationship between a Devil and a Fallen Angel is not as simple as you think slut. The two sides have been glaring at each other for hundreds and thousands of years. If you show them a single gap of weakness, they will come and kill us. They are our enemy."

"Wasn't blowing away the enemy the Gremory's way of doing things?"

They then glare at one another. Rias-Nee-san has raised her fist. If she hits him, then I wonder what he'd do? But, I will say that Hyoudou-san has just found something redeeming about him. Saving a friend and not abandoning that friend is a wonderful thing.

"That girl was originally from God's side. She is a person that we cannot ever coexist with. Even if she went with the Fallen Angels, it doesn't change the fact that she is still the enemy of us Devils."

"Asia isn't our enemy!"

"Just fucking shut up Ise! You're a bastard!"

Geez, she needs to calm down. I the speak again.

"Helloooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"

Everyone jumps and looks at me.

"When the fuck did you get here? And where did you go?"

Rias-Nee-san asked. I showed them my cute little Pawn.

"This is my newest Pawn. It seems that you are in the middle of something. Please continue."

I went to sit down with my peerage. Rias-Nee-san and Hyoudou-san continued to glare at one another, but then Akeno-Nee-san whispered something in my ear. After the whispering, Rias-Nee-san comes over and whispers in my ear...aah, ok. Basically, she wants me to go with Hyoudou-san just in case.

"Yes, I don't mind."

Then Rias-Nee-san looked at Hyoudou-san.

"I've got an urgent thing to do now. Akeno and I will go out for a bit."

"B-Buchou! I haven't finished talking..."

Rias-Nee-san put her index finger on his lips.

"Ise, there are a couple of things I need to tell you. First one. You think that a Pawn is a weak piece, right? Am I right?"

He nod quietly to her question.

"That's a big misunderstanding. Pawn has a special ability that no other pieces have. That ability is the promotion."

Haven't I already told him this? Didn't my Pawn explain it to her Pawn?

"You listen to this Kunou-san. It will save me time telling you."

"Yes Onii-chan!"

She said to me. Then Rias-Nee-san continued.

"Just like the actual chess game, Pawn can change into other classes if they reach the opponent's base. They are able to promote to any other piece besides the King piece. Ise, when you step foot in the location I acknowledge as enemy's base, you are able to change into any piece besides the King. Since it hasn't been that long since you became a Devil, there are restrictions, so it's probably still impossible for you to be promoted to the ultimate piece, a Queen. But you could change to other classes. If you wish strongly for promotion within your heart, then there will be a change in your ability."

"Is that true Onii-chan?"

"Yes, she's telling the truth."

I replied with a smile. Then Rias-Nee-san patted Hyoudou-sans cheek.

"Also one more thing. Its about the Sacred Gear. When you use your Sacred Gear, just remember this. Desire. Sacred Gear is driven with the power of desire. And it also determines the power for it as well. Even though you are a Devil, your will to desire hasn't been lost. The stronger you desire, the stronger your Sacred Gear will respond to you."

"You remember that also Aika-san."

She nodded then Rias-Nee-san, Akeno-Nee-san, Walburga-san and Elmenhilde-san left via magic circle.

"So...you leaving Hyoudou-san?"

"Yeah, I am. I have to go. Asia is my friend after all. I'm the one who has to save her."

"I see. You know, you wont be able to take them all down on your own."

"Even so, I'm going. Even if I die, I will set Asia free."

So he's willing to die for this girl Asia-san.

"Well, you've been raised one level with me with those words. Alright, I'm going too."

"Wha..."

He was lost for words. I sighed and said it again.

"I'm going too Hyoudou-san. So is Jeanne-Nee-san, Koneko-chan, Yumi-chan, Walburga-san, Elmen-tan and Aika-san. Ravel-san, you stay here with my newest Pawn. Its not right to take her when she was just reincarnated."

[Right!]

Everyone besides Hyoudou-san says. He comes up to me with a weird face.

"W-Why are you going to help me? Wont you also get in trouble with someone?"

"Hmmmm, well perhaps if the Fallen Angels are working with the leaders but I don't think they are. Besides, I want to see what Rias-Nee-sans Pawn can really do. Plus, I also have to get my Pawn battle ready also. So no more standing around. Let us get going already."

"A-Ah! Thanks man!"

He tried to hug me but I put up a water barrier. I don't like being touched so suddenly.

"Please don't do things like that. Lets hurry."

So like that, we all besides Ravel-san and Kunou-san went to rescue this Asia-san.

* * *

><p>...We got to the Church...I can sense something here. Another Devil...this is...hmmm, I think it is time to do a little investigation. I turned to Hyoudou-san.<p>

"I'm leaving saving this girl up to you. I've got something else to check out. Yumi-chan! Walburga-san! Elmen-tan!"

"Yes!"

"Coming~"

"Understood."

So I stood up with Yumi-chan, Walburga-san and Elmen-tan.

"W-Wait! Makoto-kun!"

"Aika-san. Believe in yourself and your power. You have permission to promote. Take this, a map of the Church. I'm sure you all should be able to come up with a good plan of attack."

I handed the map to them, then I left with my Knight, Rook and Queen.

"Makoto-kun, what's going on?"

"I sense a Devil here. Not the Devils that should be here right now."

I replied to Yumi-chan like that. I don't like this aura and I can't trust it either. I walked with my peerage for quite sometime until I came across a certain person. Mmmmm...

"Hello, Diodora-san."

I spoke calmly. He turned his attention from the Church to me and my group. He gave a sneer.

"Well well well! If it isn't Makoto Sitri and peerage! What is the small fry doing here!?"

My eye twitched. He called me a small fry. That little bastard has pissed me off big time. I've heard of this guys...fetish. Holy maidens. The only reason that he would be here is because he's after Asia-san. She's a holy maiden and that's his thing. Then shadows appear from behind him...hmmmm, I know that one with the hood is his Queen. There's also his one Rook and one Knight and one Bishop. So all one each except a Pawn huh. My oh my, it seems he hasn't come with his entire peerage. Well, nether have I~

"I was just wondering around. I then sensed something disgusting so I came to see what it was."

He sharpened his eyes at me, then he smirked.

"Well, Makoto Sitri. Shall we have a little game?"

"I love games. What game are we going to play?"

He pointed at his servants and then at mine.

"Me and my lovely ladies have a little fight against you and your bitches."

"Hmph, call my servants bitches again and I will have your head. But, I will indulge in your little game."

He laughs like a vulgar person and points at my Knight.

"Say, how about Knight vs Knight!?"

I looked to Yumi-chan who stepped forward. Yumi-chan has a hostile aura surrounding her body. She creates a single demonic sword in her hand.

"Fine by me. My cute Knight will take out your Knight! Yumi-chan! Go!"

"Yes!"

Yumi-chan showed her demonic sword to the Knight. The Knight responded by also taking out a sword. If I remember correctly, his Knight was good but my Knight has more skills and speed. His Knight is going to lose.

"Hmmm, lets not tell anyone about this Diodora-san. It might be embarrassing for you."

"Whatever you say little Sitri."

I tightened by fist but I didn't say anything else. Little bastard is pushing his luck with me. I'm tempted to freeze his thing and shatter it. That's how much he pisses me off. It really is annoying looking at his stupid face.

"Prepare to lose, Knight of Sitri!"

"Hmph, I'm Makoto-kun's Knight, so I can't lose!"

Those two sprint towards one another, then use their God speed to clash with one another.

Giiiin! Giiiiiiiiiiiiin!

Silver sparks came off the swords they are using. Those attacks were meant to do serious damage then. Maybe I should've said something about them not killing one another. Then again, if his peerage gets killed then its his own fault. The two sword users disappeared in bursts of speeds. In terms of speed, my Knight is faster. His Knight has a sturdier defence.

But that doesn't mean a thing. The Knight might have the defence, but my Knight has the speed and techniques. The Knight swings the sword at Yumi-chan who swiftly dodges to the right.

"You fucking bitch!"

The Knight shouted something vulgar at my Knight. However my Knight puts on a strong smile and grasps her sword tightly. Then Yumi-chan rushes the Knight and the Knight does the same.

"Die! Haa!"

KATCHIN!

The Knight was able to break my Knights blade by coating the blade with demonic power. Hmph, well my Knight has got lots of tricks up her sleeve.

"Demonic sword of fire!"

My Knight raises her blade-less sword into the air and makes another blade appear. The sword takes on a fiery appearance this time. Flames are surrounding the blade. Those flames are quite hot.

"Alright, now its time to get serious! Sword Birth!"

Yumi-chan placed her hand on the ground, at the same time, a strong aura appears around her body. Lots of demonic swords sprouted out of the ground in profusion! Like flowers sprouting out of the ground, the swords go straight for the Knight!

"Get stabbed!"

"Shit!"

The Knight, realizing that the swords could defeat her, the Knight jumps back while breaking the swords that come at her. All these swords are breaking from the Knights sword but Yumi-chan has a plan.

"It seems you have a good power Knight of Diodora."

"You cocky little bitch!"

The Knight breaks all the swords coming for her then charges in a blind rage. Seeing this, Yumi-chan makes a smile appear on her face.

"I've got you!"

In a burst of speed, Yumi-chan appears behind the enemy Knight!

"Damn!"

The Knight turned and swung her sword which Yumi-chan blocked. The Knights killing intent is easy to read. Yumi-chan then made a horizontal slash between the Knights shoulder and hip!

"Kyaaaaaa!"

The Knight went down with the slash. Yes I see. The Knight let her defences down so Yumi-chan exploited that weakness and got behind her then used the flames to burn and cut at the same time.

Seeing his Knight go down, Diodora-san makes an inappropriate smile.

"Damn bitch. Get her my Bishop!"

The Bishop who has gathered a dark aura fires some power at my Knight!

"Don't think so!"

I created a water wall between the two and took the demonic power on. The Bishop clicks her tongue and fires more demonic power at my water barrier. I've heard of this Bishop-san. She focuses on support rather than attack. She has a high demonic power level but not stronger than my Ravel-san.

I jumped forward and motioned Yumi-chan back.

"Since I don't have a Bishop present, I will take on the Bishop."

Diodora-san glares then motions the Bishop to attack.

"Yes Diodora-sama!"

The Bishop ran a icy aura through her body. Hmmm, if its ice then clearly she doesn't know who she is dealing with. The Bishop puts out her hands. Ice starts to gather there.

"Freeze Makoto Sitri!"

The Bishop fired the ice but I stood there and put out my hand. The ice that was fired at me stops in midair to the Bishops shock.

"Clearly you don't know anything about me. I control water and ice. You lose bitch."

I melt the ice and turn it into water. I then put out my arms to the sides of me. Water gathered from every point around here. The more water I have available, the stronger I can use my water techniques. But I also have other tricks than water and ice powers.

"Ready to get drowned?"

She jumps back and fired demonic power at me. I used the gathering water to block each attack that she fired at me. The attacks she is using is getting blocked too easy to do any real damage to my water.

"D-Damn you Sitri!"

The demonic power she fires becomes sloppy and eventually, I had enough of her so I launched my attack on her and surrounded her with my water. Then, I made lots of different weapons of water appear from the water trap. Realizing her situation, the Bishop creates a few demonic barriers appear.

"Geez, this isn't enough to stop me."

I click my fingers which makes the water weapons make stabs at her. The barriers she created were weak so the water weapons passed through them pretty easily.

Stab! Stab! Stab! Stab! Stab!

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

My weapons stab all over her body while she screams. I make the attacks stop...to see her on the ground unconscious. I smirked in triumph and stepped back.

"I hardly call that a challenge. Next please."

"You cocky shit! Don't think you'll win like this! Now, my Rook and Queen together!"

"Fine. Walburga-san, Elmen-tan. Teach this loser a lesson in humility."

I stepped back and they stepped forward.

"Ara ara. A Queen wants to dance huh. Well, if I'm good, maybe my King will punish me later?"

"Hmph, don't even think about it Walburga-senpai. If Makoto is punishing anyone then I will be the one punished."

Walburga-san gains a tick mark and glares at Elmen-tan.

"Don't even Elmenhilde~ You know that I will be claiming his lips soon enough~"

"Hmph, is that the case, Walburga-senpai? Well, lets make it so whoever takes out their enemy first gets to be the first kiss."

"Fine. Whoever wins first gets to claim those lips for themselves. Every woman for herself in this little girl."

"Don't mention my height bitch!"

Oooooh no, they are fighting again.

"Don't call me a bitch little one!"

"Fuck you Walburga-senpai! Just because you are his Queen, don't even think that you know his body better than I do!"

Since when did Walburga-san say anything about knowing my body!? Elmen-tan knows my body now!? Since when!? I shared a little look with Yumi-chan who is pouting for some reason.

"Ohohohohoh~ But I do know that boys body~ I know every inch of him~"

"Hmph, well I've known him longer! I was made his Rook before you became his fat headed Queen!"

"Well, at least I've got breasts~"

Elmen-tans eye twitched at that comment.

"I have breasts! You, I know what Makoto likes. And its girls like me!"

"Hmph! Well, he also likes the Onee-sama type, and that's what I am, ufufu~"

Is now really the time to discuss what type of girls I like?

"Hmph, is that so, Walburga of the Purple Flames!?"

"It is, Vampire Princess~"

They glared off with one another. I feel happy about this but also embarrassed that they are fighting over me now...

Even the enemy Queen and Rook look confused and don't know how to respond. But it seems like the Queen couldn't endure this situation, so the Queen got enraged while covering herself with an aura of fire.

"You two! Stop this, for Maous sake! Don't ignore us to fight over a man…!"

""Shut up damn it!""

Dooooooooooooooooooooooooooon! Boom! Boom! Boom!

At exactly the same time, Walburga-san created a pillar of purple flames around the enemy Queen and Elmen-tan delivered punch after punch on the enemy Rook while using her Sacred Gear to make explosions each time her fists hit the Rook.

The two girls of mine stop their attacks...ehehe. What I see can only be described as a bloodbath. The flames of purple died down around the enemy Queen. The Queen has smoke coming out of her body. I see that Walburga-san didn't kill the Devil then. That's good. Could cause a war since this bastard is related to one of the Maous.

The Rook of Diodora-sans has lots of deep cuts and such injuries that comes from impact explosions. Uu, Elmen-tan also held back...that's good. But both the Queen and Rook have been defeated by quarrelling girls...

""Makoto! Who won first!?""

They shouted something like this at me. I-I don't know. Don't look at me.

"...You both won around the same time."

""That's unacceptable!""

Why yell at me!? I haven't done anything! Elmen-tan clicks her tongue and gets close.

"Screw this."

She grabbed my head, lowered me to her level and captured my lips with her own! This is my first kiss...! Elmen-tan was the one who took my first kiss! Her lips are good! So soft and tender!

""...!""

Yumi-chan and Walburga-san both seem to be pissed off. They have an aura that says that they are going to kill Elmen-tan for her actions!

After our lips part, my head is grabbed again and this time, my lips are smashed onto Walburga-sans wordlessly! D-Damn, my brain can't process two girls kissing me at once! Our lips move in rhythm with one another's as I see that Walburga-sans eyes are on Yumi-chan who is pouting cutely.

After the kiss, Walburga-san smirks at me.

"Erm...I'm sorry about this Makoto-kun."

Before I could ask what Yumi-chan is sorry for, she took me by the shoulders and kissed me fully on the lips with a huge blushing face! Three girls kissing me at once! My mind simply can't comprehend such actions!

After the kiss, we both blush at one another. I then remember that Diodora-san is here so I look at him and point my hands at him, gathering water there. Walburga-san gathered her purple flames, Elmen-tan got into a fighting form and Yumi-chan pointed her sword at him.

"So, are you going to leave peacefully?"

He sneered at my words. He gathered his servants to him. He then activated a magic circle and glared with such intensity.

"Hmph, one day Sitri! One fucking day! You'll be killed!"

"I look forward to the day you try and kill me. Think about picking servants because of their powers instead of their looks next time."

We had a stare off, then he activated the magic circle and disappeared. If he wasn't connected to the Maou, then I would've finished him off.

"Tch, guy gets on my nerves. I suppose that we will have to go and see what's happening with the others."

They all nodded and we headed towards the Church. I know that Diodora-san had something to do with Asia-san. I don't know the full story but I intend to find out soon enough.

Once getting to the Church, I looked inside to see that Hyoudou-san is fighting some Fallen Angel. Hmmmmm...Jeanne-Nee-san, Koneko-chan and Aika-san are down there huh...

* * *

><p>"Ok, Yumi-chan, Walburga-san. Please go and help out the others down below, while Elmen-tan and I watch how this unfolds."<p>

They nodded and used a magic circle to go below. I also used a magic circle to get above them. I don't want Hyoudou-san to be distracted right now. Let us see what this Sacred Gear can do. It seems Hyoudou-san has been fighting for a few minutes now.

"Hey, my Sacred Gear. You still have the power to punch this thing in front of me, right? Then let's finish it."

[Explosion!]

Ooh, it made a noise. The Fallen Angel, looks scared. Hmmmm, I don't believe that I've ever seen that Fallen Angel before.

"Lies! This is all lies! I am the Fallen Angel that has attained the ultimate healing power! I turned into a superior being by obtaining this Twilight Healing! I wouldn't lose to some low-life like you!"

So the Fallen Angel stole that girls Sacred Gear. And Twilight Healing. I want the Twilight Healer girl on my peerage. A chance to get a girl that naturally heals like that, I am sure interested.

The Fallen Angel summoned light spears and threw them at Hyoudou-san. But Hyoudou-san hit them aside without any worry. Hmmm, so his power has increased a little huh. Well...that thing on his arm is the legendary Boosted Gear huh. I'm shocked that he is using it so well right now. I've heard that it doubles the persons power every ten seconds.

"N-No!"

The Fallen Angel is flapping her black wings, and is about to fly away. The girl realized that Hyoudou-san is stronger than her so she's trying to get away.

Hyoudou-san ran after her and grabbed her by the arm and yanked her towards him.

"I won't let you get away, fool."

"I'm superior!"

"Blow away, you shitty Angel!"

"Damn yoooooooou! Low-class Deeeeeevil!"

Hyoudou-san put his fist back and took aim at the bitch Fallen Angel. He then punched her right in the face and sent her through the wall. Wow, well done Hyoudou-san. Maybe you aren't as bad as my original assumption.

He looked at that dead girl dearly.

"Go and get that Fallen Angel Elmen-tan."

"Right."

She jumped from our high place to the ground. Seeing Elmen-tan, Hyoudou-san jumped back in shock. He stumbled so I jumped down and grabbed him before he fell over.

"The Prince!"

"Hello Hyoudou-san. It seems you have beaten that bitch Fallen Angel huh. Well that's good."

"Y-Yeah but Asia..."

I looked to the dead girl. I then felt Rias-Nee-san come so I threw Hyoudou-san at her. She caught him and held him dearly.

"Buchou? Where did you come from?"

"From the basement. I finished my business, so I used the magic circle to come here. It was my first time transporting to a Church, so I was nervous."

To be honest, I guess I would be also.

"Looks like you won safely."

"Buchou… Hahaha, I won somehow."

"Fufufu, excellent. Just what I expected from my servant."

Elmen-tan then came with the Fallen Angel.

"Hmph, I brought the thing."

The thing huh. I then feel someone wrap their arms around my body so I turned to see that Aika-san is hugging me from behind.

"Makoto-kun! I totally kicked ass in there! All of them like tried to jump me so I used my Sacred Gear to weigh them down and let Jeanne-san finish them off!"

"Well, that's good. But, from tomorrow onwards, you are going on a strict training program to find out your fighting style."

She cried and nodded. Rias-Nee-san then went to the Fallen Angel who woke up.

"Hello, slutty Fallen Angel."

"…The daughter of the Gremory clan…"

"Hello, my name is Rias Gremory. I'm the next heir of the House of Gremory. It will be for a short while, but nice to have your acquaintance."

Thank you for introducing me! I'm just as important, if not more so! Ugh...

"…You think you've got me ape, but too bad. This plan was kept secret from the higher-ups, but there are other Fallen Angels with me. If I get in danger, they will..."

"They won't come to help. And don't fucking call me an ape! Butch! I fucked up that shit outside with my beautiful Queens help!"

The Fallen Angel looked depressed. That ape Gremory then started making lots of threats to the Fallen Angel. She then started talking about the Sacred Gear that Hyoudou-san has, the Boosted Gear.

"Boosted Gear, a Sacred Gear that is said to be the rarest of the rare. The Red Dragon mark on the gauntlet is the evidence. Even you have heard of that name before, right?"

"B-Boosted Gear… One of the Longinus … Even though it's for a temporarily time, it's said that it has the power to surpass Maous and God… Are you telling me that hateful power is possessed in a boy like this!?"

"If its just like the legend is told, then the ability of the Boosted Gear can double the power of the possessor every 10 second. Even if his power starts from 1, it doubles his power every 10 seconds, and it can reach the power of the leader class Fallen Angels and high class Devils. And by mastering it, he could even kill God."

I wouldn't go that far yet ape. He still couldn't take on the current Hakuryuukou who is totally cute. I met her once while doing some stuff for Sera-Nee-chan and we hit it off...sort of. All she did was squeeze my butt for the time. I was actually helpless as she surpasses me in power. She took advantage of my small body...I was helpless...I was scared...at the beginning.

"B-Buchou?"

"What is it?"

Rias-Nee-san asked while middle fingering the Fallen Angel.

"I'm sorry. When I said I was going to save Asia, I said rude stuff to you because you wouldn't help… But you were helping us behind the scene and…"

Geez, now he is crying.

"B-Buchou…I couldn't…protect Asia…"

"You don't have to cry. Seeing you right now, there is no one that will blame you."

"I actually blame you. That girl was my important friend yet she is dead! I hate you forever!"

My peerage face palms at Elmen-tan. Even I know that saying that right now wasn't nice. Even though it was supposed to be a bad joke, Hyoudou-san burst out crying.

"I-I'm so soooooooooooooooooooooooorry!"

"G-Geez, I was only joking. Don't cry, it shows an unmanly side. My King never cries."

"That's because he has a heart of ice."

My eyebrows twitch in annoyance. That ape Gremory says I have a heart of ice! Well, at least I'm sane!

"Go and eat a banana apezilla."

"Don't call me apezilla short stuff!"

"S-Short stuff...Walburga-saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan! Use your Sacred Gear and burn her! Taste the holy flames butch!"

Walburga-san tilts her head while looking at the ape. The ape looks at me. Rias-Nee-san makes the, come and get me sign so I charge as does she! However, Elmen-tan and Koneko-chan hold us back!

""Let me go! I'll kill him/her!""

They shook their heads in defiance! We are your Kings! Listen to us! And let us go! We both sighed and stopped our attack. Next time apezilla, next time.

"Now butch. I'm going to fucking destroy you."

Rias-Nee-san pointed her hands at the Fallen Angel bitch.

"Ooh yeah. I'll be taking back that Sacred Gear slut."

"Y-You can't be serious!? This healing power is for Shemhazai-sama..."

"To live your life for love is beautiful. But you are too tainted with dirt. You have no elegance. And I don't allow that."

"Me, here."

Then, a shadow appears from behind the broken wall. Some priest appears. I don't know him. Maybe he has ties to this Fallen Angel bitch.

"Wow! My superior is in serious danger! So what's going to happen now!?"

"Save me! If you save me, I will give you a reward or anything you want!"

"Hmm, hmm. I received a wonderful order from an Angel-sama. Eh? So I can have sex with you? To me, having sex with an Angel-sama is like the best honour and it will become a good social status for me."

"Ku… D-Don't fool around and save me!"

The Fallen Angel's expression is filled with anger. It also seems like she's in a rush.

"Ararararara, you know that I'm actually serious… I mean, something simple like that should be all right, isn't it, Angel-sama? So it's a no? Is that so? Then I will take my leave now. No matter how you look at it, I'm at a disadvantage, so I will just take off."

"Y-You are a Priest, aren't you!? You are supposed to save me! I'm an all mighty Fallen Angel! I—"

"I don't need a superior who loses to trashy Devils. You are pretty, but you lack plans and you are hard headed. The only thing you are useful for is masturbation. So just die away already. Well, a Fallen Angel who is abandoned by God won't go to either Heaven or Hell, but goes back to nothing. Maybe the experience of turning into nothing will be helpful? Ah, that's impossible. Since there will be nothing left. It's impossible. So namusan. Wait, that's Buddhism. Ah, I'm a former Christian! I'm such a naughty boy!"

After that, he ran away. Well whatever. He'll be dealt with another day.

"Ha. Not even your own servants like you bitch."

The Fallen Angel then shivered. Yeah, she knows she's about to die. Silly goose. She shouldn't of done anything like this. After that, Rias-Nee-san killed the Fallen Angel and retrieved the Sacred Gear of the nun Asia-san.

"Now, let's give this back to Asia Argento-san."

"B-But Asia is already…"

...Shit! She's going to revive the nun with the healing Sacred Gear! Fuck sake! I wanted the healing power on my team!

"…B-Buchou, everyone, thanks for fighting for me and Asia. B-But still, even with all your help, Asia is…"

Rias-Nee-san then takes out her Bishop. Her Bishop huh. Well, I guess that makes sense.

"That is?"

"Ise, this is a Bishop chess piece."

"Huh?"

He made an idiotic voice because of the sudden answer.

"I'm late in telling you this now but a Devil with a peerage receives 15 chess pieces in total, made up of 8 Pawns, 2 Knights, 2 Bishops, 2 Rooks, and 1 Queen. Same as in an actual chess game. I already used one of my Bishop, but I still have another one left."

She walked towards the girl and placed the Bishop chess piece on her chest. Damn it. W-Well, it isn't like Twilight Healing is like a one of a kind Sacred Gear. There are others out there with that Sacred Gear. Maybe I could find someone with the Sacred Gear and reincarnate that person as my...I don't know. As my servant.

"The Bishops role is to support the other members of the group. This girl's healing power could be useful as a Bishop. It never happened before, but I will reincarnate this girl as a Devil."

Rias-Nee-san then reincarnated the girl. I walked away and mock cried. Such a rare chance to acquire such a healing power. I, with my peerage went home. Well, today has been exhausting also. Diodora-san...bastard is going to pay for calling my servants bitches.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's the end of the chapter! The Fallen Angel then wasn't Raynare for all those wondering. She was just a nameless Fallen Angel. Raynare, Kalawarner and Mittelt will be appearing later on with Azazel for those wondering.<strong>

**I've been thinking about doing a reserve harem story for High School DXD...I don't know when but...its an idea I had since there doesn't seem to be many, if any...well, until next chapter!**

**Issei; Rias, Asia, Irina, Xenovia, Isabela, Jeanne, Akeno, Seekvaira, Gasper (fem), Tsubasa, Ophis, Raynare, Kalawarner, Mittelt.**

**Makoto; Serafall, Sona, Ravel, Aika, Gabriel, Elmenhilde, Kunou, Yumi (fem Kiba), Le Fay, Tsubaki, Azazel (fem), Walburga, Kaguya, Rossweisse, Koneko, Yuno, Artoria (fem Arthur), Ile and Nel, Bennia, Vali (fem), Yasaka, Kotonoha.**

**Peerage**

**Queen; Walburga.**

**Bishops; Ravel, Le Fay.**

**Rooks; Elmenhilde, Yuno.**

**Knights; Yumi, Artoria.**

**Pawns; Aika (4 Pawns) , Kunou (3 Pawns), Kotonoha (1 mutated).**


	15. Chapter 15

**Welcome! To another chapter of The Little Sitri!**

**Mr Beaver Buttington; A hyper Gabriel and a clueless Serafall huh. Hehe, it would be weird yet funny for a fun chapter perhaps.**

**Sano; Thank you! Yeah, you see how mad Ravel is in this chapter.**

**Dana; Thanks! Yeah that's who that Longinus belongs too.**

**X Goku; it is true that Isabela and Akeno are always with Ise and Sona and Koneko are with Makoto. That's because I think those four have good chemistry with Ise and Makoto respectively. I will think about Xuelan x Makoto.**

**Ssj4Vegeta; Yeah, you are right about that. I have seen some pretty bad comments about the two.**

**Guest 1; Well he isn't stupid. Rias found out at pretty much the same time so there isn't a reason for Makoto to not know the same thing as Rias. I honestly don't see Grayfia x Issei as a good pairing. Well at least to me anyway.**

**Guest 2; The Longinus Absolute Demise creates an ice doll Princess type thing, well according to the spoilers of Slash Dog. I hadn't heard of the other one before hehe. I will have to look it up. I will update this regularly, don't worry. Kotonoha appearing soon...maybe~**

**Guest 3; Really? Akeno x Makoto? I didn't realize that's a popular pairing with you.**

**Well on with the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>The aftermath of the nun saving<strong>

Its the day after the saving of that nun girl, I was lying in my bed, watching the roof with interest. Yeah, that might seem boring, but I swear that someone is watching me. I don't know why, but I get the feeling someone is watching me lying on this bed. Maybe I'm over thinking this. Yeah, I must be over thinking about it. Who'd want to spy on me anyway? I'm not really that interesting.

Knock knock!

And suddenly, there's a knock on my door. I looked from the ceiling to the door.

"Come in."

The door opens to reveal my Knight. I smiled and she did also.

"Makoto-kun, may I talk with you?"

"Sure. What's on your mind?"

She came over to the bed and sat down at the end of it. I sat up and covered my lower half. I'm wearing underwear but I don't know what Yumi-chan would be like seeing me in my underwear. She might be fine with it, or it might embarrass her or something.

"About yesterday...what was Diodora-san doing?"

"Hm, my theory is that he was after Asia-san because she is a nun. And maybe he's the reason she got excommunicated from the Church. But for now, lets keep this to ourselves. There's no point us starting trouble with him. If he wasn't related to the Maou, then I would kick his ass all the way straight to Cocytus!"

Yumi-chan giggled then she got on the left hand side of me and hugged me.

"Is there anything wrong Yumi-chan?"

"A-About yesterday...our kiss..."

"Y-Yeah, the kiss...I liked it Yumi-chan. I didn't know you wanted to kiss me."

She blushed and kissed my cheek. My face burns a little at the sudden touch of her lips on my cheek.

"Makoto-kun, if you ever want to kiss me...then just kiss me. I don't mind if you just kiss me whenever you want."

I gave her a blank stare while my mind comprehends what she just said. She doesn't mind if I kiss her whenever I want? What does she mean, she doesn't care? She should care. A kiss is something special, or at least it should be.

"Y-You can't say that. What about when you get a boyfriend?"

"A boyfriend? Like who? I'm the Knight of Makoto Sitri-kun. And that's how it is going to be. Do you expect me to get a boyfriend?"

"W-Well, if you want to get a boyfriend, I don't mind. Its your life after all. Anyone is free to fall in love with whoever they want. Even you can be with whoever you want Yumi-chan."

"W-Well, there's no one else I want to be with...other than you."

She only wants to be with me...

[AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!]

What was that inhuman scream!? I looked to Yumi-chan...she has clung to me! I clung to her also! Whatever made that scream was scary! I'm very scared right now! I then hear stomps coming up the stairs!

"Makoto-kun! Something is coming after us!"

"I know! I'm scared right now! D-Don't worry, I will protect you!"

"Thank you Makoto-kun!"

The footsteps stops outside my door.

SMASH!

Aaaah! The door is kicked off its hinges! A demonic aura comes into the room. I feel hot and cold at the same time. I'm so scared right now. I don't even know what's going to happen to me and Yumi-chan. Yumi-chan hid behind me as a shadow entered my room.

I looked from the shadow on the floor upwards. A girl wearing the Kuoh academy. A girl with blonde hair in two drill like curls on either side of her head. She has the red eyes of death. She is looking at me, but it feels like she is staring into my soul! I'm going to die! I don't know what I've done but I'm going to die!

"**Mako-sama...I heard disturbing news.**"

Holy shit! That voice was demonic! She's going to kill me! What have I done!? I clung to Yumi-chan tightly, which only seemed to deepen the ominous aura around her body! Please stop! I don't want to die!

"W-Whats wrong?"

She took a sharp breath. Why is she looking at me like I'm a piece of meat? Is she going to eat me? She passes for someone who is a murderer right now. Not in the way she looks, but her whole demeanour is fucking scary!

"**You kissed that Vampire, first. Even though we are fiancees, your lipginity was taken by that loli Vampire. There's no justice in this world.**"

Please stoooooooooooooooooooop! I'm scared enough! I don't want to die!

"I-I'm sorry?"

"**You have to be more than sorry.**"

M-More than sorry!? H-How can I be more than sorry!?

"I-I am very super mega sorry! Please stop it with the voice! I'm scared ok!? I don't want to die right now! I just want to have a happy life. Please don't kill me!"

"**I want a kiss right now.**"

I nodded so fast that I thought my neck was going to break a few seconds ago. I jumped up and took Ravel-san by the shoulders. Her eyes are telling me to do it. So I close the distance and our lips naturally meet...! Ravel-sans lips really are good. Ravel-san takes her hands and runs them through my hair softly.

We stay kissing for a minute or so before breaking apart. I have a blush on, and so does Ravel-san. She then patted my head softly.

"Breakfast is ready! Please come down soon!"

She turns her heels and walks away. Ehehehe, I don't think that was...ehehehe. I looked to Yumi-chan who looks very frightened right now. I went over to the bed and cried. That was too scary. Yumi-chan came over and rubbed my shoulders softly.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that. Ravel-san sure showed a scary side huh."

"Y-Yeah, it was scary. You said I could kiss you anytime I want, right?"

"Y-Yes, I did. You want to kiss me?"

I nodded with a pout. Yumi-chan turns me around and kisses me deeply. I needed this after the scary attack that is called Ravel-san! As our lips move in rhyme, I feel her fingers intertwine with my fingers.

After our kiss, I hugged her tightly.

"I'm scared of going downstairs now."

"Me too. But we have to go downstairs together."

I nodded and I stood up to get dressed. When I was looking for my favourite underwear...

"Yumi-chan, have you seen my favourite boxers?"

"Erm...which ones where those again?"

"The ones with the stars on! The ones with my name in the stars!"

"S-Sorry, I haven't seen them. Just wear other ones, or the ones you have on."

I sighed and nodded sadly. They were my favourite. I don't know where they have gone...they were there the other day. I was going to wear them today...I guess I can't now. I feel sad now that I can't wear them.

I got dressed into my uniform and sighed as I went downstairs with Yumi-chan. Going into the kitchen, I see Kunou-san sat there in the middle school uniform. She's so adorable like that! So cute! I also notice the other occupants of this house besides Nee-chan, I guess she left. The occupants of this house are my peerage minus Aika-san who still lives at home with her parents, and Nee-chan. Well, that is to be expected. No one else from my peerage has family besides myself and Kunou-san.

"Please sit down Mako-sama, Yumi-san."

I nodded warily at her. She scares me very much. I am scared right now. Ravel-san is smiling...but I saw the demonic eyes of evil! It is very scary! I sat down next to Kunou-san who pulled on my shirt.

"Onii-chan, what do you think of me?"

She stood up and did a little pose. I smiled and patted her head.

"You look very cute Kunou-san. Are you ready to be properly introduced to...friends? Is that what that ape Gremory and her gang are classed as? Well, Koneko-chan, Akeno-Nee-san and Jeanne-Nee-san are great. I don't think I will mind that Asia-san. Its just that ape Gremory...her Pawn is growing on me even if he is a perv..."

"Are you speaking to us? Or yourself?"

My Rook asked. I shrugged my shoulders at her. I don't know anymore.

"Both, neither. I have no idea. Leave me alone."

I started eating my breakfast while everyone stared at me intently. Please don't look at me anymore. I'm scared as it is.

After breakfast, everyone including myself made our way to the Occult Research clubroom. I need to show everyone my cute little Pawn! Yesterday everything was like, whoosh! And now we can finally sit down and speak like normal people. That ape Gremory isn't normal but she can at least hold...normal conversation.

* * *

><p>After ten minutes of walking, Ravel-san starts a conversation with me.<p>

"So, Mako-sama. You know, its not going to be long now."

"What are you talking about?"

I quizzed with a raised eyebrow. I don't know what she is talking about.

"Well, a few things. Our wedding, Rias-sama's wedding. Both of those things will be happening in the near future, you know?"

"Ooh, yes. Those things are happening in the near future. Hehe, I wonder what's going to happen with Rias-Nee-sans wedding?"

"Hmmmmm, aren't you going to do anything?"

She asked me with a raised eyebrow. I'm tempted to kick Risers ass but it really isn't my jurisdiction. I don't have any right to do things like that.

"Not unless Riser pisses me off. If he wants to fight in a Rating Game, then I'd be more than happy to accommodate him. Just think what he would do when he sees the holy flames of my cutest Queen. Or the explosive fists of my cute Rook. Or the gravity manipulation of my cute Pawn. Or the Senjutsu of my other cute Pawn. Or the demonic swords of my cute Knight. I would say you Ravel-san but I wouldn't let you fight against him personally. His peerage on the other...the loli twins..."

"Ugh, please don't start with Ile and Nel again."

"...The loli twins..."

I ignored her and imagined my loli twins. They aren't fucking Risers! But mine! They just aren't in my peerage! Aah! Ile-san! Nel-san! They are soooooo cute~! They call me "Nii-sama!" which is totally adorable~! B-But, I'm not a lolicon. Nope, never been one, never will be one either.

"Loli twins? Onii-chan likes loli's like me?"

Kunou-san adorably asked a question like that~! How cute~! But, Kunou-san is like my cute loli of my peerage. Hey! I've got a loli on my peerage! Isn't that something I should've thought about before...? Did I think about it before...? Whatever!

"That's right Kunou-san. Your Onii-chan is a lolicon, as well as a Onee-sama type lover~"

I glared at my Queen. That's not funny. Stop trying to be cleaver.

"Aah yes. Makoto-kun is into that sort. That's why he calls all the girls he knows who are older than him, Nee-san~"

I glared at my Knight, but she is right. I do call all the girls older than I am Nee-san. Well, girls I know anyway. Maybe I will be calling Asia-san, Asia-Nee-san soon enough. But I don't call the older girls in my peerage Nee-san. Like I don't refer to Walburga-san as Walburga-Nee-san, or Yumi-chan as Yumi-Nee-san. I don't know why either...maybe its a mutual respect thing? I don't know anymore.

"S-So!? Just because I do, doesn't mean I don't show respect...unlike your Onii-sama."

I directly that last part at Ravel-san who nodded with a sigh.

"It is true. Most of his peerage aren't even...well, you know. He really should respect women more than he does currently."

We all shared a laugh and continued until we got to the high school. We went towards the Occult Research clubroom and entered without knocking. The only occupant of this room is Rias-Nee-san who is rubbing the couch with interested eyes.

"Ah...morning Nee-san."

She looked from the couch to us.

"Makoto. Peerage minus perverted Pawn."

"Nee-san, this is my newest Pawn. Isn't she adorable?"

I presented Kunou-san to her. Rias-Nee-san foamed at the mouth and knelt down to Kunou-sans level after coming over in a flash.

"She's like adorable~! What is she~!?"

"She's my Pawn, and also the Princess of Kyoto."

Nee-san opened her eyes wide and looked at me for confirmation.

"Y-You said Princess of Kyoto, yes?"

"Yes. Kunou-san is the daughter of the Queen Youkai of Kyoto, Yasaka-san. Long story short, Sera-Nee-chan asked me to go to Kyoto. I got to Kyoto, the Queen Yasaka-san asked me to save Kunou-san here so I did with my Evil Pieces. And here we are, she is my cute little Pawn."

I gave Nee-san said confirmation. She looked at Kunou-san with creepy eyes before sighing.

"And I have that bastard Ise."

"Who's Ise?"

When I asked, everyone besides Kunou-san face faulted! Why!? What have I done now!?

"Ugh, my Pawn! I thought you were supposed to be smart!?"

"I'm sorry for having trouble remembering peoples names! Is it such a crime!?"

"Wh-What!? You have trouble remembering peoples names!? Are you like...Doctor!"

Ooh great, she's gone to the Doctor calling again. I'm scared of her sometimes.

"Anyway... Hyoudou-san has the Boosted Gear. So why are you sad now?"

"W-Well, Kunou here is adorable. I'm stuck with someone who haunts me all the time. Ise, he hurts me Makoto. Do you understand? He actually attempts to hurt me all the time. Makoto...I'm frightened of him..."

I feel sorry for Hyoudou-san sometimes. I sit down with my peerage, and wait for everyone else. Today, or rather tonight I will be starting Aika-sans training. It is time to find out just what capabilities she really has.

I heard from various people like Walburga-san and Yumi-chan saying she handled herself quite well. She is good at providing a helping hand in team battles. She was effective with Jeanne-Nee-san so naturally, she would be effective with Yumi-chan also. As Jeanne-Nee-san and Yumi-chan are about equal in swordswomanship.

"Fuck sake. Ise."

He's here? I looked around and...aah, there he is.

"Good morning, Buchou."

"Whatever Ise. Looks like you have gotten used to the morning."

"Yes, thanks to you."

He then sits down next to Rias-Nee-san. He tries to touch her hand but she jumps up and sits on the couch opposite her.

"Don't touch me. I'll get pregnant."

...What? How can she get pregnant from a touch? I already thought that she was pregnant with her ghost baby?

"What about your ghost baby?"

Walburga-san asked. She shot my Queen a dirty look before replying.

"Well, it was a false alarm. I got my period."

Geeez! I don't want to know about your...functions! I covered Kunou-sans ears. She doesn't need to hear this side of that ape Gremory. I'm scared of her right now. She is very scary you know?

"You are twisted."

Elmen-tan said with a nod of her head. Rias-Nee-san shook her fist as Hyoudou-san speaks up.

"Umm Buchou? If there is the same number of Evil Pieces as in chess itself, then it's possible to get 7 other Pawns besides me, right? So will there be a day when another Pawn besides me will join us?"

I don't understand why she didn't tell him all of the information at the beginning?

"No. My only Pawn is you fucker."

"R-Really?"

"Yes butch. When reincarnating a human to a Devil we use the Evil Pieces, but depending on the ability of the person being reincarnated, more Evil Pieces will be consumed."

"M-More consumed?"

Rias-Nee-san sighed at Hyoudou-san who shrunk away. I then patted Elmen-tans head...Ravel-san shot me a dirty look...is she going to go all demonic again? It was scary the first time she went...demonic...please don't go demonic again...

"There's a saying like this in the world of chess. Queens have a value of 9 Pawns. Rooks have a value of 5 Pawns. Knights and Bishops have a value of 3 Pawns each. Like this, there are standard values that also apply to the Evil Pieces. A similar phenomenon happens to those reincarnated. If there are those who can only be reincarnated with 2 Knight pieces, then there are also those who need 2 Rook pieces to be reincarnated. There's also the compatibility with the pieces as well. You can't use 2 separate Pieces to give them different roles, so it's important to think how to use the pieces. Once you use it, Devils won't be given a new Evil Pieces."

"How is that related to me?"

"Butch, I used all of the Pawn pieces when I resurrected you. If I hadn't, I couldn't have made you into a Devil."

She really needs to stop calling people butches. It isn't nice.

"When I found out, I decided to definitely make you into my servant. But I couldn't find the reason for a while. But now I'm convinced. The Sacred Gear that is said to be supreme. Because it was you, Ise, who possess the Boosted Gear which is said to be one of the supreme Sacred Gear, the Longinus, therefore it had that much value. Hear that Makoto? I have a Longinus user on my team."

"I knew about it obviously. It was unmistakable when I saw the gauntlet. I can't believe you had to look it up hehe. I also have a Longinus user baka. Or did you forget my cutest Queen?"

Walburga-san puffed out her chest when I said that. Rias-Nee-san shook her fist at both of us.

"Whatever. Boosted Gear vs Incinerate Anthem. Lets see who wins."

"Obviously my Queen would win. She could just burn your Pawn to death with the holy flames. And my Queen has more experience in fighting that your Pawn. If you really want, lets go outside and see who's peerage is stronger. Because, I think my peerage has the edge right now."

She middle fingers me. But she knows I'm right. My peerage is more balanced than hers. She has more power types than technique types and support types. The only technique type she has is Jeanne-Nee-san. And I wont accept defeat so my Knight is stronger.

"One day, we will have a Rating Game and I will destroy you!"

"Bring it on Godzilla."

She cried softly to herself and middle fingered me!

"I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!"

CRASH! BANG!

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!"

Ooh, someone threw something through the window and hit Rias-Nee-sans head! When I looked at the object...it was a stone. I quickly went to the window but I couldn't see anyone who threw it. Hmmmm, maybe someone has it in for Rias-Nee-san. Not surprising. I bet she has a lot of enemies.

"I'M UNDER ATTACK! DOCTOR! FUCKING SAVE ME FROM THE MONSTERS! I BET IT WAS THAT BITCH WHO TRIED TO KILL ME THAT TIME!"

She then ran to her desk and pulled out a big fucking knife! She needs to stop pulling that thing out!

"BRING IT ON SLUT! I'M WILLING TO KILL YOU!"

She then starts swinging that knife of hers again...geez, I'm scared of her when she does that. Well at least the day can't get anymore weirder.

* * *

><p><strong>Yuno P.O.V<strong>

Hehe, got that ape right in the head. Next time she threatens to kill him, I'm going to shoot her with a gun. She keeps threatening him...well, at least I have a souvenir from his house. His favourite pair of boxers sure are good to feel~ And to smell...

But last night...what the hell was that!? Makoto-kun using water and ice powers! And those fellow bitches also attacking with different things! But, Makoto-kun totally showed that guy who's boss. If he didn't, then I would've jumped in and killed that guy for my man~

I have to find out what Makoto-kun really is. He isn't human, or he has some kind of magical power...and I saw that girl...that blonde haired girl get brought back to life...I knew she was dead as various people said it. That ape Gremory used some...chess piece...and I know Makoto-kun has some as I've seen them myself...

I wonder if he will use one on me? I wouldn't mind being his...servant I guess the word is forever and ever. Maybe I could force him to make me this servant thing...hehehehe~ Don't worry Darling~ We'll be together soon enough~

* * *

><p><strong>End chapter! Well a little of Yuno action at the end! If people want Grayfia x Makoto in this story then I will think about it. Well, thank you for reading, until next chapter!<strong>

**Issei; Rias, Asia, Irina, Xenovia, Isabela, Jeanne, Akeno, Seekvaira, Gasper (fem), Tsubasa, Ophis, Raynare, Kalawarner, Mittelt, Bennia.**

**Makoto; Serafall, Sona, Ravel, Aika, Gabriel, Elmenhilde, Kunou, Yumi (fem Kiba), Le Fay, Tsubaki, Azazel (fem), Walburga, Kaguya, Rossweisse, Koneko, Yuno, Artoria (fem Arthur), Ile and Nel, Vali (fem), Yasaka, Kotonoha.**

**Peerage **

**Queen; Walburga.**

**Bishops; Ravel, Le Fay.**

**Rooks; Elmenhilde, Yuno.**

**Knights; Yumi, Artoria.**

**Pawns; Aika (4 Pawns), Kunou (3 Pawns), Kotonoha (1 mutated). **


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello! Welcome to another chapter! Now time to answer some reviews!**

**Sano; Yuno vs Rias, as in an actual fight? Serafall and Sona will be getting their time soon.**

**Guest; Makoto x Grayfia fan huh. Kotonoha is from School Days. She's a yandere.**

**Guest 2; Yeah, I will consider it. Just have to learn abit more about it. Well, Yuno is a crazy yandere and I wanted to live up to the greatness that is Yuno. Kotonoha appears in this chapter!**

**Guest 3; Makoto x Akeno fan huh. If I did...well, maybe.**

**Guest 4; There are stories that give Ise way less than 15 girls. And sometimes don't even give Ise girls so I thought thats quite generous actually.**

**Guest 5; The ultimate yandere face off. I might do a story with quite a few yandere girls in it. But I only think two yandere's are the limit for Makoto or he will be driven insane by the yandere's.**

**Anime PJ; Yay for Yuno! She makes another appearance this chapter!**

**Well, that's it for the reviews, now on with the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>No one believes Rias!<strong>

**Makoto P.O.V**

"So its nearly time huh."

I stated to Rias-Nee-san. She had simply nodded at me.

"So, what are you going to do?"

I asked sadly. I want to help her but I just don't know...I wonder if there's anything I can do. That Church battle has left my mind as it was sometime ago now. Since then, I've been training my pervert and my loli as Rias-Nee-san has been training her pervert. Her Bishop is also working out nicely from what I hear. In fact, I'm watching my Pawn train with her Pawn right now.

I'm making Kunou-san train with Ravel-san. Kunou-san is more of a wizard type and Ravel-san is a great wizard type so those two working together is good also. That's not to say that I don't sometimes come in and see how the progress is going. I also want Kunou-san to learn how to use Senjutsu as she would be a good supporter in my team.

"I don't know. I have an idea, but I don't even think that will work. Knowing Grayfia, or Onii-sama or whoever, they will come and stop me. Say, got any ideas for me Makoto?"

Any ideas Rias-Nee-san? I don't have any ideas that she might like. I might as well share what I believe that should happen.

"I'm sorry. I haven't gotten an idea that you'd be able to do. Well, I guess you could always do a Rating Game with Riser. Even then...the chances of winning are low for your team."

"Be honest, what chance do I have if I do a Rating Game?"

She wants me to be honest. I wonder if I...I wonder if I should be honest. She might not like what I'm going to say but I will try and be gentle about it, although when I try things like that they don't come off as a good thing.

"Honestly...about 30 percent Nee-san with Jeanne-Nee-sans holy swords. If Akeno-Nee-san and Koneko-chan used their true powers, then I'd raise your percentage to 60 percent."

"Really? If those two used their powers, my chances raise 30 percent? Double my chances if those two use their powers?"

I nodded as I looked at my Pawn. She is running around the park with Hyoudou-san.

"Keep going Aika-san!"

I cheered for her. She flashed me a strained smile and continued on.

"Go Ise!"

Hyoudou-san flashed Rias-Nee-san the same smile that Aika-san flashed me and continued on. I then looked at Rias-Nee-san and answered her question.

"Yes. Koneko-chan's Senjutsu could be used to damage Riser internally, and Akeno-Nee-sans holy lightning is very damaging against Devils. Hence, holy lightning. Those two could possibly beat Riser. Then again, there is Jeanne-Nee-san. She has holy swords at her disposal. So I'd say 60 percent. If Hyoudou-san could Master his Boosted Gear a little more...then maybe 65 percent chance? But Akeno-Nee-san and Koneko-chan wont use their powers, will they?"

"No, probably not. Well...my chances are 35 percent best?"

"If Hyoudou-san trains then yes. I'd say that. Although I've heard that the Sekiryuutei has a odd way of leveling up as it were. Maybe he'll awaken a power that's beyond my expectations. Well, anyway. Its up to you if you choose to have a Rating Game or not. For what its worth, I don't want you to marry Riser. He isn't good enough for you."

She smiled genuinely at me.

"Kukuku~ Thank you."

"Hey, I'm not lying. And it seems your Pawn has a strong attitude to not lose, right? Maybe I should factor that into my calculations. If I had the choice, I would choose that I face Riser in a Rating Game. I could win against Riser. My Queen alone has the power to face Riser and plus with me as backup...we'd win for almost certainty. And I do have other options also. Well, all I can do is wish you luck...but don't do anything strange like offer yourself up to Hyoudou-san or something."

She clicks her tongue in frustration.

"How'd you know that?"

She's actually going to do that?! I had no idea at all! She's actually going to offer herself up to Hyoudou-san for sex! Hehe, then again...I'm actually not shocked in the least. I looked at my watch...aah, its time to go.

"I will tell you another time." I then looked to Aika-san and gestured her over. "Aika-san! Its time to leave!"

"Hyun...hyun...hyun...ok!"

She crawled over to us in a puddle of sweat. Did I over do it? No, it builds character. I wont have my Pawn weak. I refuse to have a weak Pawn. Aika-san, you'll become one of the strongest Pawns out there!

"Ready to go for breakfast?"

"Huuuuuu~ Y-Yes~"

"Lets go then."

I then bid farewell to Hyoudou-san and Rias-Nee-san. Although I've been training my Pawn, I haven't found a good fighting style for her yet. I think she is going to be a brawler type but then there's her Sacred Gear...I think that I need to find a good hand to hand trainer...I wonder if Elmen-tan would help me out?

"Say Aika-san, how would you feel if I asked Elmen-tan to train you?"

The colour literally drained from her face then. Is it that bad? I know Elmen-tan is mostly a "I'm going to punch you and you'll explode!" type of girl but she does have good qualities. Like she's kind to me...sometimes.

Sometimes she is only nice to me to piss of Ravel-san, or the beast as she calls her. I don't think its nice to call Ravel-san a beast...even if she sometimes acts like one when she's angry.

"W-Well...erm...is there an option to say no thanks?"

"Unfortunately not. Its going to happen either way. I just wanted to see your thoughts on it."

"A-Ah...she is...erm...I-I...I don't have a choice so...I will just do my best! As if I'm letting that Ise get ahead of me! I'm going to become the strongest Pawn!"

I petted her head as tears rolled down her face. She's scared of my cute Rook. There's no need to be frightened sweetheart. Elmen-tan is a very nice girl indeed. She just has that type of quality, don't you think? One that makes you love her a lot!

* * *

><p>...We went home, had breakfast and now we are in class. As usual, Ravel-san, Koneko-chan, Elmen-tan and I are talking about random things. I think because we inhabit the corner of the room, we just have a good deep friendship with one another.<p>

"So, are we going out this afternoon then?"

Ravel-san asked. Aah yes, we have a project in class and we need to work on it after school. We have a group of 6. Me, Elmen-tan, Ravel-san, Koneko-chan, Yuno-san and someone called Katsura-san. She's quite the beauty I must admit but I don't know much about her as she doesn't talk that much.

The groups were decided by the seating arrangements. As we are in the corner, and with Yuno-san and Katsura-san sat beside me and in front of Koneko-chan respectfully, we were chosen to be a group.

"...Yes, we need to work on our project after all."

"And we can't go to the clubroom with these two humans. Knowing that ape Gremory, she would spill the beans about the whole Devil situations. Plus, I'm sure being there isn't exactly fun for humans."

Elmen-tan said with a nod of her head after Koneko-chan's words.

"But where should we go? Our house?"

I suggested. The three girls all looked to me and they nodded.

"But we'd have to ask the other two humans."

"True enough Elmen-san. But please don't refer to them as humans when they are around. They'll ask questions about it."

"They are human though. What should I refer to them as?"

She's got a point. Not a very good one but its a point. Even before being reincarnated into Devils, Ravel-san was a pure blood, Koneko-chan was a Nekoshou and Elmen-tan was a half Vampire.

"How about, their names? Now stay with me Elmen-san, but I believe that being called "Gasai-san!" and "Katsura-san!" will be the best course of action."

"Shut up beast."

Ravel-sans eyebrow twitches. With just those three words, Ravel-san was shot down. Ravel-san tightened her fist in anger and glared harshly at Elmen-tan who smirked back.

"Don't call me a beast! I've had enough of the beast talk!"

"Hahaha, I will stop calling you a beast when it stops bothering you. Until then, you are a beast."

"Take that back! Stop it! I'm not a beast! Doctor...oooh noooooooooo! I called for Doctor Penguin! Mako-sama! Help me! Rias-sama is affecting me more than I'd like!"

Ehehehe...Ravel-san is getting infected by that ape Gremory. I feel sorry for Ravel-san right now. Being infected by Rias-Nee-sans weird ways shouldn't happen at all. Elmen-tan bursts out laughing at the actions of Ravel-san who is crying right now!

"Hahahahaha! That ape Gremory is making the beast act like that! That beast Phenex is what you'll be called soon beast~"

"D-Don't call me a beast! Or that beast Phenex! Shut up vamps!"

Vamps? Ehehe...hearing that, Elmen-tan just giggles at Ravel-san who is crying right now.

"STOP LAUGHING AT MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Ravel-san then covers her mouth. The sensei stops teaching the class and looks at Ravel-san...she's in trouble.

"Phenex-san. Is there anything you'd like to say?"

"Fuck off...oops."

Oooooooooooooooooh! She just told the sensei to fuck off! I covered my mouth as did Elmen-tan and Koneko-chan! Ravel-san is crying heavy tears now as the sensei gets close. I'll have to erase their memories of the event or something in a minute. It wouldn't do if Ravel-san gets done for this.

"Phenex-san. Did you perhaps swear at me then?"

"N-No. I didn't say anything then. It must be your imagination sensei."

"I believe you just told me to fuck off?"

Ravel-san giggled and shook her head. The way he said fuck off then...it was a proper Kansai dialect then.

"I-I didn't sensei. I-I said...nope can't recover. Mako-sama, can I?"

"Go ahead."

She then put sensei under her spell so to speak. Just a little memory manipulation is fine. While she's doing that, I go around and alter the memories of the class. Its not hard to make them believe something else happened as there aren't that many.

Once we had finished, everything went back to normal, for the most part. I am so happy that everything worked out.

* * *

><p>...By the end of the class, we four went to the roof to eat our usual lunch...or that was what was going to happen until Koneko-chan stopped us all.<p>

"Whats wrong Koneko-san?"

"...I think we should invite Gasai-san and Katsura-san to eat with us. ...Since we are working together later, I think we should get to know one another better."

I looked at Yuno-san and then at Katsura-san. Yuno-san seems to be...well, I don't actually know. She seems to be looking out of the window. As for Katsura-san, she has her nose in a book. Katsura-san is a shy girl, from what I know about her. I don't think she has many, if any friends. Well, that will change from today onwards!

"That's a great idea Koneko-chan! I'll ask Yuno-san!"

"Great, I will ask Katsura-san then."

Ravel-san went over to Katsura-san as I went to Yuno-san.

"Hello, Yuno-san."

She stopped looking out of the window and looked straight at me.

"Hello Makoto-kun! Is there something I can do for you? ...Kil...Rav...fo...yo..."

Hmmm? She mumbled something out at the end but I didn't catch it.

"Erm, no. Look, me, Ravel-san, Koneko-chan, Elmen-tan and perhaps Katsura-san are going to eat lunch on the roof and to discuss that project we have due next week. So, want to come?"

"Sure! Sounds like fun!"

I smiled and we went over to the others. It seems Ravel-san is still talking to Katsura-san. After a minute or so, Elmen-tan, Yuno-san and Koneko-chan seem to be showing impatience so I go over to see what's going on.

"Hey Ravel-san! Katsura-san!"

Ravel-san smiled at me, and Katsura-san gained a cute shy look and looked to her book. I smiled at her, but she is hiding herself from both Ravel-san and I.

"So Katsura-san, what do you say? We think it would be good if we all get to know one another."

"Erm...I erm...well that is to say..."

"Please Katsura-san! I think it would be good if we all got to know one another better since we are on a team as it were with the class project."

She looked up at me who spoke those words. She smiled shyly and nodded. There we go! No one can resist my cute face! Sera-Nee-chan says that I have a cute face that's hard to resist.

"O-Ok...since it is for the class project after all. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Katsura Kotonoha. Pleased to make your acquaintance."

"Hehe! My name is Makoto Sitri, and this is Ravel Phenex."

Myself and Ravel-san bowed as did Katsura-san. But then she gained a confused face.

"S-Sitri...?"

Oops. Ooh whatever. It isn't like she is going to spread it around the school. I bet Nee-chan will be a little weirded out if she finds out that I said it.

"Y-Yeah, my real last name is Sitri, not Shitori. Lets keep that between us as its a closely guarded secret. Oh, please call me Makoto."

"And please call me Ravel!"

"...Makoto-kun, Ravel-san then. Please call me Kotonoha."

We nodded and we three then went over to the others where everyone was getting acquainted. After getting acquainted we all headed to the floor while talking! Its always fun to get along with people!

Along the way, we come across a certain red head who is pointing at someone in our group with fear evident in her eyes.

"NOOOOOO! ITS YOU! FUCK SAKE! I'VE FOUND YOU!"

I looked to who she is pointing at...Yuno-san. Yuno-san has tilted her head in wonder while smiling beautifully.

"Hmmmm? You are Gremory-senpai, yes?"

"DON'T ACT ALL FUCKING INNOCENT SLUT! I AM NOT ALONE THIS TIME BUTCH! I HAVE WITNESSES! SO COME ON!"

Rias-Nee-san made the hand gesture for Yuno-san to attack! Yuno-san however has a confused look on her face.

"I don't understand. What's wrong Gremory-senpai?"

"FUCK OFF! DON'T TURN THIS SHIT AROUND ON ME!"

"Ape! Don't be mean to Yuno-san please! If you are, then I will become seriously upset!"

I warned with a glare. Rias-Nee-san growled at me and pointed at Yuno-san again.

"She's evil! She attacked me without mercy! What's your fucking name butch!?"

"My name is Gasai Yuno, Gremory-senpai~"

Yuno-san answered cheerfully. Everyone besides those two have a confused face. When I was looking at the others, Nee-san let out a cry!

"SHE JUST THREATENED TO SLIT MY THROAT! DID ANYONE ELSE SEE THAT BITCH DO THAT!?"

I looked at Yuno-san who is smiling at me. That ape is crazy. Yuno-san wouldn't make such threats like that.

"Rias-sama, you really shouldn't lie."

"Yes ape. Gasai isn't doing anything. Its your imagination."

"...Buchou shouldn't tell such bad lies."

"E-Even I think its a little bad to lie."

Ravel-san, Elmen-tan, Koneko-chan and Kotonoha-san sighed out at her. Rias-Nee-san gains teary eyes and middle fingers Yuno-san!

"YOU'RE A FUCKING CRAFTY BITCH! I AM WATCHING YOU BUTCH!"

"Ok...I don't know why you are upset but, I hope you feel better."

Yuno-san beamed out happily. Rias-Nee-san burst out crying.

"EVERYONE IS ON THAT NUTTER'S SIDE! SHE HURT ME! SHE THREATENED TO KILL ME QUITE A FEW TIMES! FUCK YOU YUNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

I sighed and looked at Yuno-san.

"I'm sorry about her behaviour. She's really insane."

"Don't worry Makoto-kun. I'm fine."

Yuno-san is such a nice person, unlike that gorilla. I turned back to the gorilla.

"You need to wash your mouth out. And apologize to Yuno-san immediately."

"I am not fucking apologizing to her! She tried to kill me!"

"Well...I hope you do get married to Riser!"

She cried even harder as I laughed. She wants to be nasty and lie about such a nice person like Yuno-san then I will defend Yuno-san from that ape Gremory.

"I think we should leave now. Goodbye ape."

With that, we all started to leave.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

BANG!

With a scream and a bang, I became alert. I turned around to see that ape Gremory on the floor! She fell over? She looked up and cowered at Yuno-san.

"THAT BITCH TRIPPED ME!"

"No she did not ape. She was right next to me. You really need to leave Yuno-san alone. She hasn't done anything to you, so leave her alone."

"Thank you Makoto-kun! That's so sweet!"

I smiled at Yuno-san who did the same. Yuno-san doesn't have to go through that crap.

"She's fucking crafty. She has you wrapped around her little finger. Mark my words, she's going to be evil. Mark them!"

"No more is more evil than you ape."

With that, we all left for the roof. Once on the roof, we all sat around in a circle. I then bowed my head to Yuno-san and Kotonoha-san.

"Yuno-san, Kotonoha-san. I'm sorry that you had to see that ape Gremory do that. Especially you Yuno-san. How dare she accuse you? She's got screws loose."

"Its totally fine. Obviously she's a little nuts. It doesn't phase me."

I wiped my forehead. Then we all started talking. I myself talked with Kotonoha-san and Yuno-san the most. The other three girls were all talking amongst themselves so I decided to talk with the humans.

After the lunch, we went back to class. I believe we had a great talk! But I will make Rias-Nee-san apologize for the accusations on Yuno-san. Poor girl doesn't deserve what that ape Gremory does to her. Making up lie after lie about her just to make herself seem better. All it does is make her look worse.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's the end of that! Kotonoha appeared! Even if it was just a cameo for now. She'll be getting a bigger part in the future. Well, thanks for reading like always! Until next chapter!<strong>

**Issei; Rias, Asia, Irina, Xenovia, Isabela, Jeanne, Akeno, Seekvaira, Gasper (fem), Tsubasa, Ophis, Raynare, Kalawarner, Mittelt, Bennia.**

**Makoto; Serafall, Sona, Ravel, Aika, Gabriel, Elmenhilde, Kunou, Yumi (fem Kiba), Le Fay, Tsubaki, Azazel (fem), Walburga, Kaguya, Rossweisse, Koneko, Yuno, Artoria (fem Arthur), Ile and Nel, Vali (fem), Yasaka, Kotonoha, Grayfia.**

**Peerage**

**Queen; Walburga.**

**Bishops; Ravel, Le Fay.**

**Rooks; Elmenhilde, Yuno.**

**Knights; Yumi, Artoria.**

**Pawns; Aika (4 Pawns), Kunou (3 Pawns), Kotonoha (1 mutated.)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Welcome to another chapter! Now time to answer some reviews!**

**Sano; Thanks! Haha, yeah.**

**Anime PJ; You know, me too. When I first watched Future Diary, I thought I wouldn't like Yuno's character but now she's one of my favourite characters of all time.**

**Guest; Well, they will believe Rias eventually, when they see it maybe? For now, they think she's lying as Yuno hasn't shown anyone else her aggressive side.**

**Mr Beaver Buttington; Yuno wielding any Excalibur would be scary. Just think of the horrors she could do to her Devil competition.**

**MonsterPhantom; Don't worry! Serafall will be making an appearance soon!**

**Guest 2; Not a problem. I'm still deciding about Kotonoha's Sacred Gear. Yuno isn't going to be OP, not to worry. She will be strong though.**

**Guest 3; Xuelan x Makoto, maybe.**

**xXx; Perhaps!**

**Guest 4; You are right, I haven't ever done that before. I will think about it.**

**Well, on with the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Riser comes<strong>

**Issei P.O.V**

"Nee-sans problem? Well there's lots of things wrong with her. Which are you thinking about? Her insanity? Her threats on peoples lives? Her willingness to talk to the wall?"

Of course he wouldn't give me a straight answer! Stupid Prince! I asked him why he thinks Buchou has been acting off lately. She has been weird, and yesterday she came and tried to...nose bleed! Buchou's oppai is burnt into my memory! The softness! It was the best!

I met with Makoto while I was on my way to the clubroom along with Asia. So I asked Makoto about how Buchou is acting strange lately, but it seems like Makoto also doesn't know the reason why. Either that, or he wont tell me the reason. He is a funny person and not in the haha way. I still can't believe that this guy is a high class Devil. He acts childish. If he has a serious side, I don't know about it.

"Well Hyoudou-san, Asia-san. It seems you'll find out soon. But, don't be an embarrassment to your Master now."

We are about to find out? Eh? What does he mean by that? We got to the clubroom and entered without a care.

Inside the room are Buchou, Akeno-san, Koneko-chan, Jeanne, Elmen, Walburga-senpai, Ravel, Kiba, the little girl Kunou, Kiryuu and...Grayfia-san! She sure does act calmly! Seeing Grayfia-san, Makoto shot at her!

"GRAYFIA-NEE-SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"

Tackle!

Aaaah! He has her on the floor and is rubbing his face into her chest! Geez, if I did that then I would be killed. Its because he's the Prince of Kuoh. He can even do those things to Grayfia-san.

"Grayfia-Nee-sans boobs are really soft as usual~"

"M-Makoto-sama is adventurous as always."

Grayfia-san has a mega sized blush on her face. No wonder. He's actually doing things like that?

"Well, I've not seen Grayfia-Nee-san since I don't know when! So, is Nee-san here to see little cute me?"

"N-No. It is for that."

"Oh...but you are happy to see me, yes?"

"O-Of course. It is always a pleasure to see my Shota...to see you Makoto-sama."

Her Shota? Don't tell me she is a shotacon! While looking at them, Asia and I went to sit down.

"And its always a great pleasure to see Nee-san. But can I ask, did Rias-Nee-san do...that with Hyoudou-san?"

H-He knows!? I never said anything yet he...is he talking about...naw, he couldn't know about Buchou trying that. Unless...he figured it out. Buchou says he's really intelligent but I don't see it. All I see is a hyperactive 1st year. But he must have a serious side as he is a King.

"Y-Yes. Ojou-sama attempted to do that."

"Heh, I thought so. How naughty of her."

He looked at Buchou who frowned and shook her fist at him. He giggles at her which makes her face fall even more.

"Whatever Makoto! Get off Grayfia, bastard!"

"Hehehe, Grayfia-Nee-san likes me hugging her, isn't that right Grayfia-Nee-san?"

"I-I honestly don't mind either way. But could you perhaps..."

"I wanna hug later Grayfia-Nee-san. Since I don't get to see Nee-san so often, I need to get in the hugs."

"Y-Yes...later, I promise."

He jumped up and went to sit down with his peerage...its a harem. That's all it is! I'm envious! He has all those beauties around him! Then it happened. A flash lighted up the room. Eh? Teleportation circle?

"Hehe, Riser is here~"

Riser? Who's Riser?

"Ugh, Onii-sama sure does like those flashy entrances huh."

"Yeah. I feel sorry for you Ravel-san."

Her Onii-sama? That's what Kiba said. Makoto then looked at me with a smirk...why does he do that sometimes? Is it to freak me out? Because it fucking works! Everytime he does it, I feel it go deep within my body.

"Riser Phenex, Ravel-sans elder brother. He's kind of a douche."

He just called someone who is his Bishops brother a douche with her right there!

"He is kind of a douche~"

She agrees that her Onii-sama is a douche! Obviously they aren't very close. A person appears from the magic circle on the floor.

Flames come out from the magic circle, and the room gets flowed with heat. Hot! Sparks are burning my skin.

There is a silhouette of a man inside the flames. When he swings his arm across to the side, the flames disappear.

"Fuu, its been a while since I came to the human's world."

The one standing there is a man wearing a red suit. Since he's wearing his suit casually, he didn't have a tie and his shirt is opened till his chest. He looks like he's in his early 20's.

He's handsome but he seems more of the bad boy type. He has his hands inside his pockets.

Somehow, he looks like a host. More like, is he a host-Devil? His good looking face kind of pisses me off. If the Prince Makoto is the gentle type, then this guy is the wild type. He looks around then looks at Ravel.

"Ravel, its been awhile."

"Yes, it has been Onii-sama. I hope you are doing well."

As he asked that, he narrowed his eyes at Makoto who smiled gently back. Lots of killing intent is coming from Riser and is directed straight at Makoto! D-Damn, this killing intent is intense! It seems, even some of the peerages are feeling the killing intent from him!

"Hello, Onii-sama~"

However Makoto wasn't affected and said that in a playful manner. He narrowed his eyes further at the guy who just said that.

"You, Sitri. What are you doing here?"

Makoto wrapped his arm around Ravel's shoulder and pulled her close. Ravel blushed while Riser started gathering flames around him! Hey hey! Already!? They are going to fight!?

"I am merely here to see Grayfia-Nee-san, and to spend time with my fiancee~"

Riser's breathing became heavy. He seriously doesn't like Makoto, huh!

"Onii-sama, thaw your posture. Don't you have business with Rias-sama?"

His sister said. He sighed heavily and turned to Buchou.

"My lovely Rias. I came to see you."

…M-My lovely Rias? This guy, what kind of relation does he have with Buchou?

Buchou is looking at him with her eyes half closed. It doesn't seem like she is welcoming this guy. But the guy doesn't seem to care and approaches Buchou.

"Now then, Rias. Let's go and take a look at the ceremony hall. The date of the ceremony is decided so we need to check it before then."

The guy grabs Buchou's arm. W-What a rude guy!

"Aaaaaaaaaaaah! Get the fuck off pervert! Dickhead! Sick fucker!"

She cried and tried to bite him! He moved her hand away from her arm just in time.

I then say this to him.

"Hey, you. You are being rude to Buchou. Actually, what's with that attitude towards a girl?"

"Ah? Who are you?"

He said it with a displeased voice. It's totally different from the sweet voice he has towards Buchou. Nggh, he's clearly looking down on me. I can feel his hatred towards me. But I will say what I have to!

"I am the servant Devil of Rias Gremory-sama! I'm the Pawn, Hyoudou Issei."

I said it to him! I even told him my name! How's that host-Devil!

"Hmm. Ah, ok."

I slipped after he makes a dull reaction. Ugh…Somehow I feel hurt by that kind of reaction. So you don't care about me. Is that right?

"Hyoudou-san, that guy is engaged to your Buchou."

Huh? E-E-E-E-E-E-Engageeeeeed!?

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh!"

I screamed because of the shocking revelation. This bastard is Rias-Buchou's fiancee.

"Welcome to the lifestyle's of the rich and pure blooded Devils~"

"Mako-sama, that was a bad joke."

He face faulted and pouted at Ravel who shook her head.

"Whatever you say. I just can't wait for us to be married~"

I'm sure he's doing that to piss of Riser. And it worked as his eyebrows are twitching quite furiously.

"Neither can I~"

And I think Ravel is in on it also. Risers eyebrows are twitching even more angrily than just a few seconds ago! Somehow, he was able to sit down near Buchou who is crying softly to herself.

* * *

><p>"The tea made by Rias' Queen is superb."<p>

"Thank you very much."

Akeno-san handed him tea without her usual happy smile. Ehehe...its kind of scary.

"No one offered me tea..."

"Do you want tea, Makoto?"

Elmen asked her King. He shook his head.

"No I don't."

"Then stop complaining about it!"

"Uwah! Ok, geez. I just thought that I'm important sometimes."

"Well...I suppose you are. But not right now. We are more like spectators or something."

Spectators...I guess that's true. Rias-Buchou then burst out crying!

"Riser! I'm not fucking marrying you!"

"Yeah, I heard that before. But Rias, that won't do, you know? I think the situation of your household is quite serious."

"That's none of your concern male slut! If I'm the next heiress for the House of Gremory, then I will choose who will become my husband! My Otou-sama, Onii-sama, and everyone in the clan are rushing it! Also it was a promise that I will be free until I graduate from university of the human world!"

"That's right. You will basically be free. You can go to college and you can do whatever you like with your servants. But your Otou-sama and Sirzechs-sama are worried. They are afraid that your household will become extinct. We lost a great number of pure blood Devils in the last war. Even if the war has ended, our rivalry with the Fallen Angels and God hasn't ended yet. Its not rare for the successors of pure-blood Devil to get killed in the worthless battle against them, which leads to the household becoming extinct. So for a pure blood Devil that are also happens to be a high class Devil, getting together would be the obvious solution for the forces of Devils. A pure blood high class Devil. Even you know that these children will be important from now on, right?"

Buchou and Riser starts to argue about something I don't get. But even an idiot like me knows that they are discussing an important thing about the World of Devils.

"I'm not going to crush my house. And I am willing to take a husband."

Hearing Buchou, Riser makes a big smile.

"Oh, to be expected from Rias! Then let's..."

"But I won't marry you, Riser. I will marry the one I acknowledge. Even the Devils from the old noble house have the right to choose."

Hearing that, Riser suddenly becomes unpleasant. His eyes become sharper and he even makes a noise with his tongue.

"…You know, Rias. I'm also a Devil who carries the name of House of Phoenix behind me. I can't let that name get tarnished. I didn't even want to come to a small old building like this in the human world. Rather, I don't like the human world that much. The fire and wind of this world is filthy. For a Devil like me who rules fire and wind, I can't stand it!"

FLAME!

There are flames around Riser. There are small bits of fire around the room.

"I will take you back to the Underworld, even if I have to burn all of your servants."

"Oooh, Riser is a naughty boy."

"Shut your fucking mouth Sitri!"

He snapped at Makoto who smirked at him.

"No, I wont shut my mouth. You are a naughty Devil who needs a lesson in humility. Want me to show you how to be kind? Or would you allow me to give you that lesson in humility?"

Responding to Makoto's daring smirk, Riser got close to Makoto who stood up and they squared off against one another. They might have a difference in height, but in killing intent, they are on par with one another.

"You seriously get on my nerves Sitri. You think you are superior to me when you really aren't! Its your peerage who are the strong ones! You are the weak commander!"

"I don't think I am superior to you, I know I am. Unlike you, I have talent. You just rely on your regeneration ability like always. Ravel-san is stronger than you are. How does it feel to be outdone by your Imouto? Under my guidance, Ravel-san has become someone who is on par with a Queen. And you, if you didn't have the regeneration ability, you'd be on par with...well, even Rias-Nee-san surpasses you in talent. Oh, you think I'm the weak commander huh. Clearly you don't know who the hell trained me to fight. My Nee-chan taught me how to fight and she's very powerful. While I'm not on her level, I'm above you."

"Bastard Sitri! I swear, one day I am going to kill you!"

"Try it, and see what happens."

Riser gathers fire by his fist and launches an attack at Makoto's face! But Makoto puts up his hands and dispels the flames with his water magic!

"...!"

Riser was shocked that his flames were dispelled! Of course! Even I'm shocked that Makoto could do something like that!

Makoto grabs his wrist and twists it behind his back! He then kicks Risers back leg to make him fall to his knees! D-Damn, this is the serious Makoto huh. I've not seen it until now but he just beat this Riser with a few simple movements.

"L-Let go damn it!"

Each time Riser tries fire, Makoto uses water to dispel the flames.

"Ooh~ I thought I was the weak commander huh~?"

"Hmph! You caught me off guard you little shit!"

Makoto's eye twitches at the word little.

"L-Little? That's it!"

He picks Riser up, swings him around while Riser is screaming and throws him out the window! Oooooooooooooooooooooooh shit! He actually just did thaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat! I'm not pissing him offfff! Never ever going to piss of Makoto now! He did that to someone like Riser. I felt his power, and it was big. Yet someone like the hyperactive Prince just threw him out of the window without a care!

"Hahahaha! Go Makoto~ Fuck you Riser~!"

Buchou cheers! Then everyone besides Grayfia-san cheers!

"Fufufu~ That's my King for you~"

Walburga-senpai seems extremely pleased. She has such a red face...

"Hehehe, well done Mako-sama~ That was awesome~ Now Onii-sama can't say anything about you being weak. Then again, everyone knows he's going to make an excuse like "He had a holy object!" when it is clear that you'd never be able to hold something like that. If he doesn't, I will be surprised."

"Yup! No one calls me little and gets away with it!"

As he said that, Riser comes back in looking pissed off. Makoto flashed him a smile as he sat down. Riser glares but doesn't say anything. Maybe he should think carefully next time before pissing people off. Seeing that everyone has calmed down, Grayfia-san speaks.

"Master, Sirzechs-sama, and those from the House of Phenex knew it would turn out like this. To tell you the truth this was to be the last discussion meeting. Everyone knew that it wouldn't be solved, so they decided to make a last resort."

"Grayfia, it wouldn't be a Rating Game, would it?"

"Precisely. How would you like to settle it with a Rating Game?"

Buchou briefly looked at Makoto who smiled, then she looked back at Grayfia-san.

Rating Game? I think I heard about it before…

"Its a game that is played by the Devils with peerage, and they compete by making their servants battle Ise-chan."

Jeanne explains it to the confused looking me.

Oh, I think I remember about it. It's a battle amongst Devils where you use your servants, Pawn, Knight, Bishop, Rook, and Queen.

I heard that your strength in the game reflects greatly in your social standing among other Devils. But wasn't that game only played by mature aged Devils, and Buchou and Makoto who aren't at the mature age can't participate in it?

Grayfia-san continues her explanation and answers my questions.

"Just as you know, Ojou-sama, only mature aged Devils can participate in official Rating Game. But if it's an unofficial match between pure blood Devils, even immature Devils can participate. However, in this case..."

"When it involves the family and household problems."

Buchou continues to talk while making a sigh.

"In other words Otou-sama and the others decided to have a game as a last resort if I was to decline, right? …Just how far are they intending to interfere with my life to feel satisfied!"

"Then Ojou-sama, you are saying you would also decline to participate in the game?"

"No, I won't, since this is a chance. Alright then. Let's settle this with a game, Riser."

Riser smirks after Buchou's provocative words.

"Hee, so you're accepting it. I don't mind. But I'm already a matured Devil and I have already participated in the official game. Right now I have won most of the games. Even so, you still want to play, Rias?"

Riser replied back with an even more provocative words. Buchou sends back a fearless smile.

"I will. I will blow you away, Riser!"

"Fine. If you win, do whatever you like. But if I win, you will marry me immediately."

Both of them glares at each other. They are both glaring at each other with scary eyes. Oh, their glares are so intense that a low class Devil like myself can't butt in!

"Understood. I, Grayfia, have confirmed both sides opinion. I will be in charge of the game between the two household. Is that okay?"

"Yes."

"Yeah."

Buchou and Riser both agrees to Grayfia-sans approval.

"Understood. I will inform the two households then."

Grayfia-san bows her head after confirming.

"Hey Ravel-san, isn't this like awesome~?"

"It is. Just how we predicted it huh~?"

They predicted this all? I looked to all of his peerage who just nod their heads to what their King and Bishop are saying. So, they already knew how this whole meeting was going to go...? Just how far have they planned this...? Is even the mini fight that Makoto and Riser had in their predictions...? Uuuuugh! It hurts my head thinking about it!

"Hey, Rias. Would the ones here be your servants?"

Buchou twitches her eyes at his words.

"Obviously you fucking idiot. Who else's would they be? Seriously, you are stupid."

Riser starts laughing after Buchou answers him as if he finds it amusing.

"Then this match will be a laugh. Only your Queen, the Priestess of Thunder can fight on par with my adorable servants."

Saying that, Riser clicks his fingers, and the magic circle on the floor glows.

The magic circle has the same emblem of Phenex that Riser appeared from. Then shadows appears from the magic circle.

I got speechless after I saw the number of shadows that appears from the magic circle.

"Well, these are my cute servants."

Around Riser who said that, 15 people that seems to be his servants gathers around him.

"Loli twins! Come to me!"

Eh!? Why is he shouting all of a sudden!?

""Nii-samaaaaaaaaaaaa~!""

Two of the girls shot from Riser to Makoto and embraced him! What the fuck!? Two green haired girls that look like one another are hugging Makoto tightly! The little girl Kunou is looking on with jealousy.

"Aaaaah! I've missed my twins~! The only reason I tolerate Risers presence is because of my twins~ You aren't Risers twins, are you~?"

""Nope! We are Nii-sama's twins~!""

Ehehehe...that's a little whoa...

""Nii-sama is so looking cute today~!""

"Fufufu~ Thank you my twins~ Nii-sama has missed Ile-san and Nel-sans company~"

Is that their names? Who the fuck cares! So even Risers girls prefer someone else! Haha! It makes me happy! Makoto, who I suspect to be a secret lolicon, puts the twins on his lap!

"O-Onii-chan! What about Kunou!?"

"Ooh is Kunou-san jealous~? Cant Kunou-san share her Onii-chan with the loli twins~?"

"W-Well...Kunou isn't jealous of the twins! Because Kunou knows that Onii-chan loves Kunou the most!"

"Fufu~ I love my twins and cute little Pawn equally~"

What a weird situation. He picks up Kunou and places her between the twins on his lap.

"There you go. No need to be jealous~ Onii-chan has lots of love for his foxy loli~"

"Hahahaha!"

Kiryuu burst out laughing with that! A foxy loli! Haahaha! Damn, he cracks me up sometimes. Makoto sighs and looks at Kiryuu.

"What are you laughing at?"

"F-Foxy loli!?"

"That's what Kunou-san is, baka. Kunou-san is my foxy loli. Koneko-chan is my pretty kitty. Elmen-tan is my adorable vamps. Ravel-san is my fiery bird. Walburga-san is my lovely sadist. Yumi-chan is my cute Princess. Ile-san and Nel-san are my twins. And you are my pervert."

Damn it! He has a harem huh! That's when I cried and looked at Riser. Fucking Riser and Makoto have harems. But, I definitely prefer Makoto's company. At least, he doesn't piss me off as much as Riser.

"H-Hey, Rias… This servant-kun over here is crying a lot while looking at me."

Raiser said it while looking at me. He seems to be really freaked out by me.

Buchou places her hand on her forehead when she sees me.

"This boy's dream is to have a harem. I think he was moved after looking at your fucking servants."

"Gross~."

"Riser-sama, this person is freaking me out~."

Riser's girls make a disgusted face while looking at me. Damn it! Fuck you all!

Riser calms them while patting their bodies.

"Don't say that, my cute girls. Looking up to upper stream folks is what a lowly ones does. Let's show them how passionate we are."

Saying that, Riser starts to have a tongue kiss with one of the girls!

Uwah! He's making noise by moving his tongue around!

"Geez, he's sick. Doing that in front of his own sister. I feel for you beast."

"Thank you. And don't call me a beast!"

Ravel replied to Elmen who smirked at her dirtily. Riser then looks at me after kissing a girl.

"You will never be able to do this."

"Damn it! You've pissed me off enough! Boosted Gear!"

I have my head full with rage and am super jealous, so I put my left hand up in the air, and then shouted.

While emitting red lights, the thing that is possessed in my left arm shows itself. A red gauntlet which has a mark of a Dragon engraved in it, Boosted Gear. Its a masterpiece Sacred Gear that gives enormous power to the possessor.

I point my finger at Riser and then tell him.

"A womaniser like you isn't good enough to be with Buchou!"

"Huh? Weren't you looking up to the so-called womaniser?"

Ugh! He got right at the point!

"S-Shut up! That's different with the thing about Buchou! At this rate, you will continue to flirt with other girls even after you marry Buchou!"

"Heroes love women. That's a saying in the human world, right? A good phrase indeed. But this is just a close relationship with my servants. Aren't you also getting adored by Rias?"

T-That's true… But somehow I can't forgive him! A hate towards a similar type as me? Ugggh, does it mean I'm still a kid since I'm getting irritated the more I come to know?

"Hero my ass! You are just a bird guy! Fire bird Phoenix? Hahaha! That's the same as Yakitori!"

"Haha! Well done Hyoudou-san~!"

Makoto flashed me a thumps up. Did I do something incredible?

* * *

><p>Riser puts a furious expression at my provocation.<p>

"Yakitori!? Y-You low class Deeeeevil! Don't get ahead of yourself! That's not the way you talk to a high class Devil! Rias, what's going on with your discipline towards your servants!?"

"Shut the fuck up you fucking bastard trash shit!"

"Hey Yakitori-guy! I will just beat the crap out of you with my Boosted Gear!"

My Boosted Gear that I am so proud of! It doubles my power every 10 seconds, and after a while, I can even defeat a God!

"We don't need to have a game! I will just take you all down, right here, right now!"

[Boost!]

The sound came from the jewel located on the gauntlet, and at the same time my body gets overflowed with strength! It's the proof that my power has doubled! My strike that even defeated the Fallen Angel, taste it with your own body!

"Yeah do it Ise!"

I was full of spirits thanks to Kiryuu's cheer, even if she annoys me a lot, but Raiser just sighs.

"Mira. Do it."

"Yes, Riser-sama."

Riser gives an order to his servant. She is small just like Koneko-chan and has a childish face.

She takes out a stick that martial artists use and makes a battle posture after swinging her stick around.

Hmm, I don't feel like fighting such a small girl, but if I knock her stick away she will probably back down.

That's what I thought, but suddenly my body feel lighter. It feels like my body is floating.

CRAAAAASH!

A loud noise comes to my ears.

…Ouch… Pain passes through my whole body. …What happened?

"Gahaa!"

I'm in agony due to the pain in my stomach. Ouch. My stomach? Was I hit in my stomach…?

"Ise-san!"

Asia comes to my side and she put her hands on my stomach. Instantly, a green light envelops around my body. A warm feeling takes the pain in my stomach away.

When I look towards Riser, the girl who has her stick aimed forward put her stick away.

…So I got hit. I couldn't see it. Does it mean I received a damage without realising it? So I was hit towards the desk…

Riser walks towards me, and says it to my ears while crouching down.

"You are weak."

That word carves a deep scar in my heart.

"The one who you just fought is my Pawn Mira. She's the weakest out of my servants, but she has more battle experience and has more talent as a Devil than you. Boosted Gear? Huh."

Riser was about to touch my Sacred Gear but a hand stops him...Makoto! W-What is he doing? He has a serious look on his face and is looking at Riser with a pissed off expression.

"I think that's enough. You've made your point. So sit down, before I put you down."

With words like venom, Makoto threatened him. Risers body actually shook. Feeling this intense presence, you wouldn't believe this is the same guy that is usually hyperactive. Its like he is a completely different person. A high class Devil. The feeling of nobility and power is radiating from him. This is what a high class Devil is like when serious huh. Both Buchou and Makoto have that air about them that says they wont take crap from anyone. Those two sure are...scary when they are like this.

Riser moved away from me and went over to his servants again. Makoto offered me a hand which I took.

"You ok?"

"Y-Yeah...thanks."

"No problem Ise-Nii-san!"

N-Nii-san!? Did he just call me Nii-san!? And by first name now? Eh? What's changed all of a sudden? I stand up with his help and go back to my seat as did he.

Riser put his hand on his chin, and it seems like he thought of something.

"Rias, how about we have a match in 10 days? We could do it now, but that wouldn't be interesting."

"…Are you giving me a handicap."

"Are you against it? Is it humiliating? Rating Game isn't something simple that you can win with only your feelings. If you can't use your servant's power to the fullest, then you will lose immediately. So it's not weird for you to train with your servants for your first Rating Game. I have seen Devils who lost without using their power to the fullest countless of times, no matter how great their potential and power was."

When Riser directs his palm towards the ground, the magic circle starts to glow.

"10 days. If its you, then you should be able to improve your servants."

He then looks at me.

"Don't be a disgrace to Rias, Rias' Pawn. Your blow is Rias' blow."

I understood immediately that his words carries his concern towards Buchou.

"Rias, the next time we meet will be at the game."

Riser then looks at Ravel who smiles back.

"Until next time Ravel. It was a pleasure as always."

"Yes. Next time however, don't attempt to attack my King or I wont be silent like this time."

Riser lifted his eyebrows then looked at the twins.

"Ile, Nel..."

"They are going back later. They are staying with Nii-sama now, aren't you twins?"

""Yup! See you later Riser-sama!""

It seems Riser isn't going to complain. Riser then disappears with his servants minus those two twins.

"Well, what an afternoon. And I thought today would be boring."

Makoto laughed to himself. Then Buchou gets his attention.

"I just love your serious side Makoto. Say, can we talk?"

L-Loves his serious side!? D-Don't tell me she likes him like that!? Buchou!

"Sure, I don't have any plans. Peerage, contracts are cancelled for tonight. Please go and have fun. Ravel-san, Walburga-san, please follow after me."

""Right!""

Those two replied strongly.

"Same for my peerage. Contracts are cancelled. Akeno!"

"Ara, yes Buchou."

So those five...no Makoto takes the twins also. So those seven disappear within the schools old building together. I wonder what they are going to be talking together about? The Rating Game?

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I will leave it there! If it wasn't evident this chapter, Makoto is starting to respect Ise a little more for his actions. Well, that's it! Until next chapter I suppose!<strong>

**Issei; Rias, Asia, Irina, Xenovia, Isabela, Jeanne, Akeno, Seekvaira, Gasper (fem), Tsubasa, Ophis, Raynare, Kalawarner, Mittelt, Bennia.**

**Makoto; Serafall, Sona, Ravel, Aika, Gabriel, Elmenhilde, Kunou, Yumi (fem Kiba), Le Fay, Tsubaki, Azazel (fem), Walburga, Kaguya, Rossweisse, Koneko, Yuno, Artoria (fem Arthur), Ile and Nel, Vali (fem), Yasaka, Kotonoha, Grayfia.**

**Peerage**

**Queen; Walburga.**

**Bishops; Ravel, Le Fay.**

**Rooks; Elmenhilde, Yuno.**

**Knights; Yumi, Artoria.**

**Pawns; Aika (4 Pawns), Kunou (3 Pawns), Kotonoha (1 mutated).**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello! Welcome to another chapter! Now time to answer some reviews!**

**Spartan Shadow; I will consider it~**

**Sano; Yuno will...be showing up yes...hehe.**

**Anime PJ; There will be more like that in the future.**

**Mr Beaver Buttington; Freed Vs Yuno, who will survive? My bets on Yuno~**

**Dillmccathron; Thank you! Ile and Nel are adorable so I had to put them in!**

**Richter; Well, Sona's response is show, sort of. She keeps a little of it in. As for Serafall, she will react very differently.**

**Guest; I don't know who yet.**

**Abel; Sona appears in this chapter!**

**Well, on with the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Time to train!<strong>

**Makoto P.O.V**

Hmmmm, I love sleeping on Nee-chan's boob. Its so soft. I wonder what she's going to do when she realizes that I'm actually doing this? I love seeing her reaction. Its really cute when she gets all flustered at the sight of me being incestuous with her. I personally don't see anything wrong with it. I decided to sleep on Nee-chan's boob because I love Nee-chan! I've not been able to spend much time with her lately so while she slept, I snuck in here.

"Nnnnnngh~"

Ooh, I think Nee-chan is going to wake up in a minute or so. She's so adorable when she is asleep~ She makes another noise and her eyes slowly open. I look up at her trying to put on an adorable expression on my face.

She looks around, rubs her eyes and then looks down at me. Our eyes meet, she opens her eyes wide as I smile at her.

"MONSTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!"

"Fufu, morning Nee-chan~"

She really should know that calling me a monster doesn't bother me at all. I will admit that it used to bother me but now it really doesn't bother me at all. I continue smiling at her as she glares at me with such annoyance.

"W-WHY ARE YOU IN HERE!?"

"Muu, I wanted to spend time with Nee-chan of course~"

"W-WHEN I'M ASLEEP!? THERE'S MORE APPROPRIATE TIMES MONSTER!"

"Fufufu~ Nee-chan is all cute when she looks pissed off~ I thought that we could maybe start our incestuous love affair~"

I adopt a cat like grin while her face falls to the floor.

"L-LOVE AFFAIR!?"

"Yes Nee-chan~ You know about it, right? Sera-Nee-chan's super incest plan~ Me, you and Nee-chan engaging in what could be described as family bonding~"

"H-How can you say things like that with a straight face!?"

That's a good question. I honestly don't have an answer. I guess I'm more open minded than most. I honestly don't see a problem with incest between Devil families. Devils are...strange people after all. So incest between us three is a given.

"Because I love Nee-chan!"

"Ugh...monster...don't say such things while looking adorable! You know there's rumours going around that we are having sex!"

"Yes I know. Rias-Nee-san started them."

I said nonchalantly. Nee-chan tightens her fist in a angry manner. I then kissed her nose, she blushed brightly before pushing me away! Fufu, Nee-chan is trying to fight our love huh~ How naughty of her~

"D-Don't suddenly be so forward like that!"

"Why? I love Nee-chan~ And it isn't like I haven't kissed girls before~"

When I said that, the air suddenly got very cold! S-Shit! What's wrong with her all of a sudden!? An ominous aura appears around her body! Why Nee-chan!? Please don't be scary all of a sudden!

"W-Who have you kissed?"

"S-Some members of my peerage..."

"Name them."

"W-Why?"

She gave me a cold look, that says no nonsense. Shit! I've never seen Nee-chan like this before! She's really pissed off! Why Nee-chan!?

"Because I'm asking you too."

"Elmen-tan, Walburga-san, Yumi-chan and Ravel-san. Those girls are the girls I kissed and in the order that I kissed them."

"I see. Monster..."

"W-What?"

Nee-chan placed a hand on my shoulder, then hugged me. Nee-chan has suddenly become affectionate huh. I don't understand what's going on but I hugged Nee-chan back. Nee-chan has a good body, a nice body to hug and hold close to me. I don't think she realizes it but her breasts are pressed against my chest.

"Nee-chan, I'm going with Rias-Nee-san to train my peerage. Want to come?"

"It does sound good, but I can't right now. I have some student council duties to do."

"Ooh, I see. Then perhaps sometime we can spend some time together?"

"S-Sure, I don't have any objections."

So we are going to spend sometime together in the future. That does sound good. I then got out of the bed, but to feel something touch my butt! I looked back and saw that Nee-chan has a huge blushing face.

"I-I'm sorry Makoto. I-I...couldn't resist."

"Ara, so is Nee-chan coming around to the idea of us being naughty with one another?"

"S-Shut up monster! I-I can't believe you keep saying things like that!"

I grinned like the Cheshire cat as I spoke these words.

"Yet it was you who touched my butt. I never forced you to grab me there. You did it all on your own. You secretly want to be incestuous with one another but are too shy to admit it."

She blushed and shook her head.

"D-Don't be weird monster! I-I-I..."

I got close and kissed her cheek. She blushed up a storm as I started making my way to the door.

"If you really aren't attracted to me then you wouldn't be blushing right now~"

"I'M NOT ATTRACTED TO YOU MONSTER!"

"If you say so~"

I exited the room with a happy laugh. Nee-chan is just in denial. She really is in denial. She keeps denying our love~ One day Nee-chan~ You'll be able to express your feelings openly~

* * *

><p>...Sometime later, myself, my peerage, Rias-Nee-san and her peerage are hiking up a mountain. This is pretty good right now. I love love love the outdoors! Just to feel the air enter your lungs! We are going to a mansion owned by the Gremory clan. I just feel so happy right now. I'm finally able to get my peerage trained!<p>

"Come along Aika-san! Hurry!"

She gives me an annoyed expression as my peerage minus Kunou-san pass her. Kunou-san is being carried by myself. I thought that it would be a good idea if I carried her so she doesn't ware out her small body.

"I-I'm coming damn it!"

I smiled and started jogging up the hill. Yahoo! Just doing this itself is pretty good. I ran all the way to the mansion in the middle of the mountains! Usually, the mansion is hid with demonic power but now it isn't because we are using it.

"Go and get changed everyone!"

They all nodded and went to get changed. I waited in the living room for Aika-san. Rias-Nee-sans peerage besides Ise-Nii-san pass me and they went to get changed. I already changed to get into clothes to move around better in before coming to this place. I thought ahead, unlike everyone else. How silly of them.

I waited until finally Ise-Nii-san and Aika-san came in looking exhausted. If they thing that's exhausting then wait until they start training. I looked out of the window and spoke to them.

"Go and get changed Aika-san, Ise-Nii-san."

They look up at me with sweat dripping down their faces. They then crawled up the stairs as Yumi-chan comes down the stairs and then wordlessly starts making out with me! I was shocked by her sudden actions.

She got onto my lap and wrapped her arms around my neck to deepen the kiss. She shoves her tongue into my mouth and our tongues have a little wrestle! I hesitantly place my hand on her breast and massage gently.

"Mmmmmmmm~"

She let out a sweet sound. She breaks the kiss and rests her head on my shoulder.

"Is something wrong, Yumi-chan?"

"Not at all. I was just thinking about you. Sorry about the sudden kiss, I just wanted too. I hope you understand."

"Hehe, of course I understand Yumi-chan. Don't worry, you are very cute. I love cute things, so by extension, I love you very much."

We shared a look. A loving look as others came down into the living room. The Pawns that are perverted come into the room as the last.

"Its time to see what you can do Aika-san."

She nodded as I looked to Ravel-san who nodded. She took Kunou-san with Walburga-san. I wanted those three to train together. A power, wizard and support together. That's a good thing in my opinion. I then stood with the rest of my peerage and went outside.

We went to the field near the mansion and picked up a wooden sword and threw it to Aika-san. I then threw one to Yumi-chan.

"Its time to see what you can do with a sword! Time to start training!"

"Y-Yes!"

"I'm ready Makoto-kun!"

Both Aika-san and Yumi-chan faced off against one another. Then Yumi-chan and Aika-san went against one another! Each time Aika-san tries to attack Yumi-chan, her wooden sword was knocked away. That's pretty good of Yumi-chan but not so good for Aika-san. I don't think she'll be a sword fighting girl.

I then watched them for at least half an hour with my Rook. After that, I sighed and we went into the kitchen for the next practice, the demonic power manipulation. I had asked Aika-san to make a ball of demonic power but...

"That's not it. You gather the demonic power by drifting the aura that covers your whole body. You have to concentrate and feel the wave of demonic power."

I watched with my Knight and Rook as I see that she had finally formed a ball of purple demonic power. So her demonic power is purple? What a strange colour for demonic power.

"I see. So you have some talent with demonic power huh. That is very good Aika-san."

She looks really happy. And she is jumping around quite a lot!

"Now lets change those demonic power into fire, water and lightning. You can make this by imagining it, however, it will be easier for beginners to actually move fire and water using their demonic power."

I used a nearby water bottle and made water erupt into the form of ice spires.

"Whoa! Awesome!"

"Yes, it is I guess. Aika-san, I want you to do this exercise for half an hour."

"Right!"

So Aika-san started doing that while I watch on with happy eyes. I'm glad my Pawn is able to use demonic power. It gives her another type of fighting style. She isn't good with swords but that's ok. She might be a fist fighter with using demonic power to enhance her attacks. Plus there's her Sacred Gear which I'm going to make a training session for that.

For half an hour, I looked on. Eventually, I decided it is time for a change of scenery.

"Alright, its time to go and train your hand to hand. Elmen-tan."

"Right."

So Aika-san and Elmen-tan went outside to train her body for fighting. Since I know Elmen-tan will be fine, I just went into the living room and did my own exorcises. Not in actual movement but mental exorcises. I like keeping my mind sharp.

...By the end of the day, we were eating dinner in the dining room. While we were eating, I hear Rias-Nee-san speak to Ise-Nii-san.

"Now, Ise. From today's training what have you found out?"

"...I am the weakest among us."

"Yes. That's for sure."

She's so blunt like always. At least she hasn't sworn yet.

"Akeno, Jeanne, and Koneko have lots of battle experience even though they have not participated in the game, so they can fight if they get used to it. But you and Asia basically don't have any experience yet. Even so, Asia's healing ability and your Boosted Gear is something that can't be ignored. Even the enemy knows that. I want you to have at least the power to run away from the enemy."

"Run...? Is it that hard?"

Rias-Nee-san nods at his question.

"Running away is also a part of the strategy. Retreating to form a new formation is also a professional way of battling. There are ways to win a match like that. However, running away with your back facing an enemy is something quite hard. If it's an enemy with roughly the same strength as you, it is easy, but showing your back to an enemy who is far superior to you is basically asking them to kill you. So being able to run away from such enemy will also be the part of your strength. So I have to teach you and Asia the time you have to run away. Of course, I will also teach you how to fight the enemy head on."

"Roger that."

"Yes."

They replied strongly as I faced Aika-san.

"So Aika-san. What have you found out about your first day of training?"

"...I think I'm the weakness on the peerage."

"No. That's not it. Its a little different. You, in terms of fighting ability and experiences is the weakest. But you have a strong Sacred Gear. The power to manipulate gravity. This can't be ignored."

She placed her head on the table and let out a sigh.

"You know, just because you have been a Pawn for not a lot amount of time, it doesn't mean you can't become strong. All my peerage have something that's unique. That's why I chose to reincarnate each and everyone of you. Walburga-san, Elmen-tan, Ravel-san, Yumi-chan, Aika-san and Kunou-san. Each have a very different skill set but once together, it becomes a harmony. So don't lose face. Your training here will help you in the long run."

"R-Right!"

Just then, I heard that ape Gremory scream.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

We all turned to her to see her pointing out the window and crying. When I looked, I didn't see anything. I looked back to that ape Gremory.

"Whats wrong with you?"

"T-THAT BUTCH YUNO IS OUTSIDE! SHE'S HERE! SHE'S STALKED US HERE! DOCTOR! HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

We all shared a look. She thinks that the girl known as Gasai Yuno-san has stalked us all the way to the mountains. Yeah, I don't see that happening at all.

"Ara Buchou. There's nothing there. Are you perhaps losing your mind again?"

"Fuck you Akeno! I know what I saw! She's here! Why? Why!? WHY!? WHY IS SHE TRYING TO KILL ME!? UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! DOCTOR!"

I sighed and went to the window.

"Point to me where you think she is then."

She pointed with tears streaming down her face to the trees in the foreground. I took an extra long look to just humour her. I know that Yuno-san wouldn't be here. She doesn't even know that we came here. Obviously I didn't discuss it with her so there's no way I know that she is here.

"There's no one there."

"Come with me then! Lets go and see if she is here!"

"Fine. Lets go and see then."

I walked out of the mansion with Rias-Nee-san tagging along. We walked side by side as she got her hand coated with her power of destruction. If she starts shooting her demonic power at me then I will freeze her to the tree and keep her there.

We got to the tree and I looked around. I didn't see any Yuno-san. I looked at Rias-Nee-san who is looking around the tree with interest.

"There's nothing here ape."

"Shut the fuck up! I know she's here and I know that she is going to attack me!"

"If you say so. I'm going inside to have a nice hot bath."

"Whatever! I'm going to find her and fucking kill her!"

I sighed and left her to her own devices. If she wants to look for people who aren't here then more power to her.

* * *

><p><strong>Yuno P.O.V<strong>

"You can't leave well enough alone, can you ape?"

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm!"

She is crying. I have that ape tied to her bed. Her arms tied to a bedpost each. The same for her legs. I also gagged her so she can't scream. Just think what I can do to this ape~ She is crying heavy tears~

She tried to attack me outside as I was innocently spying on Makoto-kun. So I was forced to knock her out and now I have to punish her for being bad. I mean, I've heard all the words she has used against my man. And the threats she issues on a daily basis.

"I've told you that if you hurt Makoto-kun then I am going to have to punish you~"

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm! Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm!"

Awww, she is trying to escape. I don't think so ape. You are going to listen to me. I picked up a knife and delicately ran the dull side of the blade over her stomach.

"How does the cold steel feel on your horrible skin, bitch?"

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm! Mmmmmmmmmmm! Mmmmmmmmm!"

Knock knock!

Shit! Someone actually wants her! I got really close to her and held the knife to her throat.

"Don't make a noise bitch or I will slit your throat."

She nodded, or at most gave a little indication with her head.

[Ara Buchou. Have you gone to sleep~?]

Good thing I came prepared for this. I got out my recording of her. It wasn't that hard to do this stuff on the computer and with her voice. I pressed the button.

{I'm fingering myself! Fuck off!}

Even though she sickens me, she'd say something like this.

[Buchou, I didn't need to know that.]

I then played another recording.

{I'm about to have a orgasm over chickens!}

[Ara ara. Buchou has gone insane again~ I will leave you alone~ Have a nice night masturbating~]

I then hear the bitch leave the door. Good girl. I looked back at the ape.

"You've gotten yourself into quite the predicament huh. All you have to do is leave my man alone. If you do, I'll let you go."

She nodded with tears streaming down her face.

"Hmph, even if you tell everyone about this, no one will believe you. I mean, who would suspect innocent looking Gasai Yuno being capable of doing these actions?"

I tilted my head to the side as she cried and kept nodding.

"Well done ape. Now its time to take a little nap."

I went over with a cloth of chloroform. I take off her gag and replace it with my cloth within a second.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!"

She struggles but gets knocked out within seconds. I then untied her bounds. Hehe, no one will believe you ape. After all, you have a reputation for lying and I'm a sweet innocent girl who doesn't even know that you are here.

"See you later ape."

I then walked out of the room. Since its late, I know my man will be asleep. I have his timetable in my mind. He wakes up between 6 and 6 10 every morning and he goes to sleep at 11 at night, unless he is bothered by something. Since its past 11, he'll be away in his cute dreams.

I got to his room, and I entered it quietly.

"Uguu~"

I know he is asleep. He usually makes that noise when asleep. I looked...how cute. Spread all over the bed in his cute underwear. Geez, I so have to take care of my man now.

I go over and put him back in his bed properly. I put the covers on him and then get into the bed myself. Just a few minutes of lying next to him is a good thing. I relaxed with my head on his adorable chest. One day my love, you'll accept our love.

Ooh, I need to do the selfie for the night. I got out my phone and positioned my head next to his. I took an image of us together, then I kissed his lips. The usual in our routine. I felt a tug on my lips back. Such a nice response from my sleeping lover.

"Good night my love. Don't forget our promise~"

I gave him one more kiss before leaving. I can't wait to watch that apes drama tomorrow morning. But I have to keep an eye on that Kotonoha bitch. I've heard she has a crush on my man. I don't think so you bitch.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's the end of that! Yuno has stepped up her...game I guess the word is! Well, until next chapter!<strong>

**Issei; Rias, Asia, Irina, Xenovia, Isabela, Jeanne, Akeno, Seekvaira, Gasper (fem), Tsubasa, Ophis, Raynare, Kalawarner, Mittelt, Bennia.**

**Makoto; Serafall, Sona, Ravel, Aika, Gabriel, Elmenhilde, Kunou, Yumi (fem Kiba), Le Fay, Tsubaki, Azazel (fem), Walburga, Kaguya, Rossweisse, Koneko, Yuno, Artoria (fem Arthur), Ile and Nel, Vali (fem), Yasaka, Kotonoha, Grayfia.**

**Peerage**

**Queen; Walburga.**

**Bishops; Ravel, Le Fay.**

**Rooks; Elmenhilde, Yuno.**

**Knights; Yumi, Artoria.**

**Pawns; Aika (4 Pawns), Kunou (3 Pawns), Kotonoha (1 mutated).**


	19. Chapter 19

**Welcome to another chapter! Time to answer some reviews!**

**Rey the Dragon God of Ruin; Yeah, that does sound good.**

**Anime PJ; Well that's Yuno. She's amazing like always. Well, I guess she was tempted to stab Rias a little hehe.**

**MonsterPhantom; A little Grayfia in this chapter! And Serafall will appear soon!**

**Sano; Thank you. No one will believe Rias anyway. Sona was a little cute.**

**Ragna; Having a harem with Lady Phenex and Venelana? I haven't considered them but I might do one in the future with those two.**

**Nova; Yeah, I could do a Millicas fem. I'll decide by next chapter, promise.**

**Guest; If Ise was her next target...ooh the horrors!**

**Guest 2; Don't worry. Yeah, Yuno is a good character to write. I don't know about Kotonoha's Sacred Gear yet. Still thinking about it. And yeah, it does seem to be the a strong pairing around. So I will decide about Akeno by next chapter.**

**Guest 3; Thanks! Fem Bikou. I think so. Maybe. I guess I could. I have thought about doing that. Maybe a female bi harem one day. Or yuri harem.**

**Guest 4; Yeah, maybe. And yeah, she isn't in many stories.**

**Well, on with the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Gremory's face the Phenex's<strong>

**Aika P.O.V**

Today is the day that Ise and Gremory face the Phenex's. Ravel's elder brother. I don't know what's going on in her mind but I know what's going on in mine. What's going to happen to the others? The Phenex's from what Makoto-kun told me are very dangerous enemies. They have a hax ability to regenerate or whatever. I think that's pretty much cheating if I do say so myself.

"Come along peerage. We've been invited to see the Rating Game as it unfurls. We even get to sit with Grayfia-Nee-san! Isn't that justice or something!?"

The hyper King is as always, hyper. Even when that Buchou yelled that it is his fault that she was tied up by Gasai. I mean, why would she target Buchou if she is after Makoto-kun? I didn't see any evidence that she was tied up yet she keeps insisting that she was tied up and nearly killed by Gasai. What a lie.

But pushing those thoughts out of my mind, we went to the magic circle that Ravel prepared just before. Since this is a special occasion, I thought that we might have to dress up or something. But Makoto-kun just said that we should wear our uniforms with pride. So that's what I am going to do.

"Lets go Ravel-san."

"Yes, Mako-sama."

So with that command, we teleport out of there! The place we went to was a lounge of sorts. Its...spectacular.

"This way."

Makoto-kun went first through the big doors. We all followed him into a announcer like room. In the room alone is Grayfia-san. She's the maid of Gremory, or that's what I heard from Ise that time.

"GRAYFIA-NEE-SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"

Tackle!

Once again, he tackled her to the ground! W-Well, she is a shotacon so...yeah. They're happy to see one another at least!

"Makoto-sama! T-This isn't the time..."

"But but! We all know the outcome of the fight anyway! Lets have fun and embrace each other in a Shota to shotacon way~"

"S-Shota to shotacon way!?"

Geez Grayfia-san. Don't lose your composure because of this. Yes, he's freaking adorable and everyone wants to hug him but control yourself. You are maid damn it!...is what I would say but its hard not to hug him when he gets in adorable mode as I dubbed it.

This adorable mode is when he gains a cute pout and round like eyes that shine brighter than the sun. Its strange but girls all fall for it. Even Ravel. When she's pissed at him, I've seen him go into adorable mode and it gets her out of the mood she's in. Its pretty impressive.

"Ara yes~ Grayfia-Nee-san has to take responsibility for her Otouto's cute feelings~"

I don't understand how feelings are cute but then again, this guy is a pure blooded Devil. I don't pretend to know how they work. I just go along with whatever they say.

"C-Cute feelings...l-lets discuss these cute feelings on a later date. I-I have to start soon."

"Boo, ok."

He stood up, and we all went to the couches. From here, we can see all the monitors that Grayfia-san is examining. She must be the arbiter for the match.

After a few minutes of waiting for Grayfia-san to speak, I decided to ask Makoto-kun a question.

"Makoto-kun, in your opinion...what are the chances of Rias-Buchou winning?"

"Not very high."

He answered like that! Not very highly!? That's what he thinks!?

"Let me explain. Its all about the ability Riser has. If he didn't have that, then I would say that he wouldn't have a chance in hell. But he does have that ability and he is very formidable because of this ability. I'm sorry, but you all are about to see some of your friends get hurt, badly. If its too much, then I understand if you want to leave the room."

I'm not leaving, and no one else stood up. We'll be doing this one day, so we can't get squeamish now. It is so we can prepare for this eventuality. Then, as I'm thinking this, Grayfia-san speaks up.

"Hello everyone. I am Grayfia, a maid from the House of Gremory and today I will be the arbiter of the Rating match between the House of Gremory and the House of Phenex."

So she is the arbiter after all. Heh, guessed it!

"In the name of my Master, Sirzechs Lucifer, I will be keeping my eye on this match. By using both Rias-sama and Riser-sama's opinion, we created this battlefield which is a replica of the school, Kuou academy, which Rias-sama attends to in the human world."

So the school is the grounds for the fight. I had heard it would be a familiar location but for it to be the school...

"The location where both teams were transported will be their base. Rias-sama's base would be the Occult Research club's clubroom located in the old school building. Riser-sama's base would be the student council's room located in the new building. For the Pawns to use promotion, please head to the enemy's base to do it."

So for Hyoudou to promote...he would have to go near the new school building. Yes, that makes sense. Ok, go Hyoudou I suppose! As a fellow Pawn, I expect you to win!

"Now it's the time for the commencement of the battle. Also, this match will continue till dawn in the humans time. So, Game starts now."

With a ringing of the schools bell, the game officially begins! I can see that both Riser and Rias-Buchou are talking to their peerages.

"Now, lets take this time to talk amongst ourselves. Does anyone want to place bets on this?"

Bets? He means to win? Or to see who gets beaten?

"As in...what, Makoto-kun?"

Kiba asked that straightforward question. Makoto-kun smiled and looked at everyone of us.

"Well, to see who guesses how many peerage members each loses. Say for example...Rias-Nee-san loses all hers, or just a Rook...if that happens then I will become upset and will murder Riser and take the loli twins for myself! That actually sounds fun anyway...a-anyway! If you can guess who loses what peerage member then, there will be a prize. But the prize is a secret for now."

He's going to murder Riser for the loli twins...ok, Makoto-kun. That's kind of crazy. A prize huh...alright then! I'm going for it also! But Ravel was the one to speak up first.

"Alright. I'm going to place the bet that Onii-sama loses everyone besides his Queen."

"Alright then. That's a good bet. Anyone else?"

Ravel betted that her own brother is going to lose everyone but his Queen?

"I'm for it. I bet that the Queen of the beasts brother beats the Queen of the ape. Is that allowed as a bet?"

"Sure Elmen-tan. So that's your bet, cool! Anyone else!?"

So like that, we all placed bets on who is going to win and who's going to lose and who to win or lose by beating or losing to whoever. I bet that Hyoudou would take out a Rook. I didn't know which Rook, so I just said Rook and Makoto-kun said that's fine.

* * *

><p>About ten minutes later as the bets finished, the battles commence! With Hyoudou and Koneko-chan facing the four members of Risers peerage in the gym. A Rook, and three Pawns which consist of Ile-san, Nel-san and Mira-san I believe. The Rooks name...I think it is Xuelan-san. She's a Rook capable emitting flames from her hands and feet.<p>

"GOOOOOOOO KONEKO-CHAAAAAAAAAAAN! KICK HER TO THE CURB!"

Makoto-kun shouted from beside me! Oww! That was really loud! But suddenly, Koneko-chan started having a fist fight with Xuelan-san. Thanks to Koneko-chan's height, she has the advantage but the Rook opponent Xuelan-san is swiftly dodging Koneko-chan's punches. However, Koneko-chan is able to land one or two hits. Koneko-chan is a Master of hand-to-hand combat.

A bit further away from them is Hyoudou vs the three Pawns. The twins are chasing Hyoudou with their chainsaws. Hyoudou has Boosted with his Sacred Gear. I can't hear what they are saying exactly due to the noise of the chainsaws but I believe Hyoudou is making whimpering noises as he got cut on his face. Ile-san was able to cut Hyoudou's face with her chainsaw.

"GET HIM MY LOLI TWINS!"

"Erm, Mako-sama...aren't we supposed to be cheering for Rias-sama's team? Not Riser-Nii-sama's team?"

She has a point. He sighs at her and makes a half hearted cheer.

"Yay. Go Ise-Nii-san. You're the best."

Ooh Makoto-kun. What are you like?

"Get them Koneko you cat!"

"Go Koneko-chan! Ise-kun!"

Elmen and Kiba shouted from next to me. At least they didn't try and deafen me like Makoto-kun did. I looked to Walburga-senpai to see her smirking dangerously...

I looked back at the screens. The Pawn Mira-san swings her stick around like a professional and charges at Hyoudou who swiftly dodges, to her surprise. And even surprised me. I didn't know he came that far from what I have seen before. He then hits Mira-san on the shoulder, a tiny magic circle appeared...hmmm?

"Hmmmm, so the training wasn't completely useless then."

Walburga-senpai commented as Hyoudou tackles one of the twins but not before boosting. I wish I could hear what's going on but the chainsaws are really loud so it is drowning out most of the noise.

"Onii-chan, is Hyoudou-san going to win?"

"Well, what do you think Kunou-san? As my cute little Pawn, you'll have to be able to determine a battle yourself one day without me being there. So what do you believe? Ise-Nii-san or the Pawn girls?"

Which is stronger? The Pawns of Risers have numbers but Hyoudou has the Boosted Gear. If its terms of abilities then I believe...

"Hyoudou-san is going to win?"

"You didn't sound confident then."

Even I wouldn't sound confident.

"I-I'm not confident. I don't know the full capabilities of Risers Pawns. I only know a little of Hyoudou-san. I want to believe in Hyoudou-san."

"Then believe in Ise-Nii-san. At the end of the day, sometimes it comes down to believing in people and wanting to show them support by believing in them. Even I believe in people. But right now...I'm sure Ise-Nii-san is about to show us something...I don't know if its good or bad."

What does that mean? As I think about it intently, I see Koneko-chan is able to get the upper hand against the enemy Rook. She delivers a fist to the opponent Rooks stomach in a blinding pain. Hmmmm, the banging sound echoed throughout the gym they are in.

[Kyaaa!]

I hear a scream. That was Nel-san! Hyoudou hit Nel-san! The chainsaws are now off so I can hear the conversation. Uu, even though I should be cheering for Hyoudou, I can't help but think something sick and wonderful is about to happen in creation.

[Take this! My new ultimate technique! Dress Break!]

His new technique? He clicked his fingers...aaaaaaaah! He's naughty! He's made the girls clothes come off! Actually...

"Don't even think about making a move like that Aika-san. If you do, I'm disowning you." I cried. He knew what I was thinking. But then he nose bleeds. "B-But Ile-san and Nel-sans loli bodies...are good..."

"Never mind that! He's twisted! He seriously is!"

Ravel shouted in disgust. She covered her eyes. Makoto-kun has covered Kunou-sans eyes as Walburga-senpai has looked away from the screen. Kiba on the other hand has shut her eyes very tightly. As for Elmen...

"UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

She burst out crying! Is it really that bad!? Elmen don't cry you weirdo!

"Elmen-tan! Come here you silly girl."

"Uwaaaaaah! He's sick and twisted!"

He comforted her by patting her head. She has the look of someone who has just seen a molester. And she most likely has just seen a future one, hehe.

"Mako-sama...was that really his ultimate technique?"

"He's disgusting. Especially since he didn't use it on Koneko-chan... But, he did use it on my twins. I'll have to punish him for that. Showing me the loli form like that...how good...bad of him."

Use it on Koneko-chan!? He's actually wanting Hyoudou to use it on Koneko-chan!?

[Ahahahahaha! How's that!? This is my technique! And the name of it is Dress Break! I just kept on imaging the girl's clothing getting blown away into pieces! I spent all of the talent I have in making a technique that will make all of the girls naked!]

He's really a sick person. But he's kind of a genious. I don't care if Makoto-kun disowns me. I have to invent the male version of this technique! For once Hyoudou, I'm proud to call you Pawn!

But then, those two run out the gym? Are they planning to do something? The camera then goes to Akeno-san who is in the air. Her fingers are covered with lightning. She points her fingers at the gym building. The lightning rains down with a roaring thundering sound. The gym is destroyed as Grayfia-san makes the announcement.

"Riser Phenex-sama's three Pawns and one Rook retires!"

"MY TWINS! RIAS-NEE-SAAAAAAAAAAAAAN! I'M GOING TO MURDER YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU!"

G-Geez, calm down! Makoto-kun is glaring at the screen with such intensity! She's taken the lead though. Good one Rias-Buchou. Even though you have hurt my Kings feelings...

Hyoudou and Koneko-chan are now running towards...the sports field I believe.

[DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!]

An explosion! Ooh no...Koneko-chan. She was attacked by someone...the enemy Queen! It was the Queen! I remember hearing about Risers peerage and seeing pictures. She's the Queen. Then a howl from next to me is heard.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! THAT'S IT! RISER IS DEAD WHEN HE GETS OUT OF THERE! I'M GOING TO DESTROY HIM! KONEKO-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN! UWAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Koneko-chan lets out a cry as she disappears with a small light. That's the retirement light.

"Rias Gremory-sama's Rook retries."

"That's a cruel announcement. Poor Koneko-san..."

Ravel whimpered out. Even though they fight sometimes, they are really the best of friends. Makoto-kun doesn't look happy. Elmen looks pissed off. Kiba looks down. Walburga-senpai doesn't have a readable expression. As for me...I'm pissed that Riser did this.

Then, Akeno-san comes between them. Them being Hyoudou and Yubelluna-san the Queen. So, is it going to be Queen vs Queen? Akeno-san tells Hyoudou to run off to the meeting point, wherever that is and that's what he does after Akeno-san gave encouragement.

Then the screen switches to Jeanne-san and three Pawns of Risers. I think they are Pawns anyway. Jeanne-san has her sword out and is pointed at three of Risers Pawns who look like maids. They are dressed in maid outfits. That's the weird thing, isn't it?

"Well, Jeanne-Nee-san wont be having trouble here, don't you agree Yumi-chan?"

"Yes, that's correct Makoto-kun. Jeanne-san and I are about even in skills and I believe I could take them down. Plus there's the...Sacred Gear she uses so that's a plus on her side."

The swordswomanship of Jeanne-san is better than the Pawn girls of Risers. They must be Pawns, right? I believe they are Pawns.

[Well well well. Three of Riser Phenex's Pawns. It is time to lose for the honour of Rias Gremory-sama.]

With the confident voice of Jeanne-san, she uses her speed to get behind the Pawns with ease and is able to use her special sword skills to dispatch the Pawns easily. Wow, that wasn't even a challenge. The three Pawns have been dispatched. No, I believe that there's also a spell on the ground also. That must be a spell from Rias-Buchou's Queen, Akeno-san.

"Riser Phenex-sama's three Pawns retires."

With Grayfia-sans announcement, it seems that Risers peerage has lost seven members while Buchou has only lost Koneko-chan. If it is in terms of strength, Buchou's team has the advantage.

Soon after the announcement, the Knight and Pawn of Rias-Buchou's meet up. They seem to be having a discussion. At the same time, the battle between Akeno-san and Yubelluna-san seems to be heating up.

A battle of demonic powers. Risers Queen seems to favour fire demonic power while Akeno-san has of course been using lightning and thunder attacks. They seem pretty evenly matched. The match seems like it could be dragged on for a long while yet...

"I would say this is about mid game, don't you believe so Onii-chan?"

"I believe so Kunou-san. That's a good girl. Getting the hang of it now huh."

"W-Well, that's right. I believe that they are going to win! But my head is telling me that they are going to lose. Onii-chan, what should I listen too? My head or my heart?"

What a good question. My head is saying they can't win, but my heart is saying that they will. I can't imagine which one it would be. I haven't even ever seen all of her peerage fight before, until now. I wonder how Makoto-kun's peerage would fair against them?

"To be honest, I can't tell you which to listen too. Maybe listen to parts of both and come to a rational conclusion by using your heart and your head. That's the best advice I can give you Kunou-san."

"I-I understand Onii-chan."

"That's a good girl. Lets just see how this unfurls huh."

* * *

><p>[I'm the Knight of Riser Phenex-sama, Karlamine! I've become bored of trying to sniff through each other's strategy! Rias Gremory's Knight! I challenge you to a duel!]<p>

Ooh! The switch between the screens! This time, a female has appeared in the ball court. It is the Knight Karlamine-san. That's Risers Knight. The Knight that is honourable in my eyes. The other Knight Riser has is...less honourable in my eyes from what I have seen and heard.

"Well its Jeanne-Nee-san vs the Knight Karlamine-san huh. Well, she's been the Knight I've liked from his peerage. The other one is a bit...naughty girl."

He was about to swear but remembered Kunou-san was here. He can't swear in front of the little loli now.

As he was saying that, I see that Jeanne-san and Karlamine-san take stances against one another. They are going to fight, aren't they? Well that's what Makoto-kun said. And I always believe in his words as he is rarely wrong from what I've seen before. They then charge for one another!

The Knights both have good skills. Maybe they are evenly matched? Jeanne-san and Karlamine-san are using good skills against one another. The swords are making heavy sparks as they do what could be described as a dance.

At the same time, a new opponent has appeared for Hyoudou. The other Rook, Isabela-san.

They have a conversation, then it turns to about why Riser has a peerage full of girls...ehehe, it seems not all the girls are in his harem. Well, if Ile-san and Nel-san aren't in his harem as they want my King...

[Now, here I come! Rias Gremory's Pawn!]

With that, the Rook Isabela-san came charging at Hyoudou. Come on Hyoudou! Don't lose to this bitch! Hyoudou was barely able to dodge her attack as his Sacred Gear does another boost. Isabela-san throws a flurry of punches at Hyoudou.

By some miracle, Hyoudou is able to dodge or block most of those attacks. But then, Isabela-san is able to land a blow against Hyoudou's stomach with her foot. Hyoudou staggers a little as the battle between the Knights are going strong.

As the fight, I hear the boost call a few times. Jeanne-san has also showed her Sacred Gears abilities. Her Blade Blacksmith Sacred Gear which can create any sword she can think of. I think Makoto-kun told me that she makes holy swords as opposed to Kiba's demonic swords.

Jeanne-san put her hand on the ground and lots of swords appeared. Is that her way to stop the Knights advancements? Hyoudou then puts his hand forward towards the Rook Isabela-san.

[Boosted Gear! Explode!]

A mass of red energy is released from Hyoudou! The shot is called Dragon Shot. Makoto-kun told me that Hyoudou developed this move during the training. So, Hyoudou did improve quite abit this time? He has shown remarkable composure and strength. He's such a good Pawn for Rias-Buchou but I wont let him beat me! I've become stronger also! I'm not a pushover! Watch out Hyoudou. One day we will fight and you will see my full capabilities.

[Isabela! Don't take it! Dodge!]

Risers Knight, Karlamine-san shouts. Isabela-san who was trying to take the attack before changes her action by evading it. The attack passes by Isabela-san, marginally. Just another second and the attack would've retired Isabela-san.

The attack went strong and then destroyed the court behind her! That attack was something fierce! Hyoudou has raised a rank at least! That's amazing! But at the same time...I feel like Hyoudou is going to be a better Pawn for her than I will for Makoto-kun. If I told Makoto-kun my worries...what would he say?

Isabela-san wastes no time and charges at Hyoudou. Hyoudou makes a stance and goes for the Rook Isabela-san also! The two are going for one another. The Rook Isabela-san makes a jab at Hyoudou. Hyoudou was able to evade the attack and then pushes Isabela-san. But then clicks his fingers...her clothes fly off!

"Why is he able to use this move!? Shouldn't it be banned or something!? If he ever tries to do that to me then I am going to kill him!"

Elmen screamed at the screen. Hey I'm right there with you. If he used that on me then I would hang him off a balcony by his balls. There's no way he would ever use that on me as he wouldn't get the chance the sick perverted freak.

Hyoudou, the pervert released another Dragon Shot at the Rook Isabela-san who gets covered in the light. Eventually, the Rook was beaten by Hyoudou.

"Riser Phenex-sama's Rook retires."

With confirmation from Grayfia-san, the Rook retired. Hyoudou beat the Rook.

"Ara ara. It seems he has improved a little~"

"He's still a sick pervert though."

Walburga-senpai and Ravel say to one another. I can hear their conversation.

"Even as a pervert, he's won against the Rook Isabela."

"But! He's still sick for making up that move! I seriously think it should be banned from future games. Especially if they are going up against us."

"Hmmmm, I don't think that pervert would try and use that move on you as you'd probably nearly kill him then heal him with your Phoenix Tears only to beat the living daylights out of him."

"Hehe, true enough. But, it seems that Rias-sama's peerage is the stronger one. However, with Onii-sama there...there's no way that she'll win."

I think that also. Risers peerage losing people while Buchou's peerage have only lost one of them. That's the thing about Rating Games. You can never tell who's going to win and who's going to lose. Or that's my interpretation anyway. The other pieces of Risers have appeared near Hyoudou and Jeanne-san. This is going to be the big brawl!

At the same time that happens, I see Rias-Buchou and Asia have gone to challenge Riser! Riser and Rias-Buchou have exchanged words then they start their attack! I don't think she should be doing that...

"She's an idiot. She should've waited for her peerage. Sometimes...its like...ugh!"

Elmen roars. She thinks she is an idiot huh. Well, its to be expected from her really. She doesn't really like anyone at all.

A few minutes into the fights between Rias-Buchou and Riser plus the fight between Hyoudou and Jeanne-san plus the remaining peerage members besides the Queen, the screen suddenly switches to Akeno-san. She is still fighting against Yubelluna-san. They are still evenly matched. Every attack were cancelled by another attack. They are too evenly matched.

Then the screen switches back to Hyoudou and Jeanne-san. It seems they are at a disadvantage. But then, Hyoudou looks at Jeanne-san and shouts.

[Jeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeane! Release your Sacred Geeeeeeeeeeeear!]

She looks at him strangely. But then she puts her sword in the ground and releases a howl!

[Ok Ise-chan! Blade Blacksmith!]

The ground glows, and lots of holy swords appears. What's his intentions?

He thrusts his fist on the glowing ground and shouts!

[Boosted Gear! The second ability!]

"Second ability?"

Makoto-kun said. Yes, Hyoudou has a second ability for his Boosted Gear?

"Mako-sama...what is this second ability?"

"You've got me. I haven't a clue. I know Longinus' are basically a combo of two powers, or so I've heard and seen with Walburga-san but I'm not sure if its true for all Longinus'. But it must be, or that's what I believe. Anyway, Walburga-sans holy flames are a combo of fire and holy power. But this boy has another ability...he can Boost power but what else can he do...?"

As he thought that, Hyoudou made a cry!

[Boosted Gear Gift!]

[Transfer.]

"...! Transfer power!? He can Transfer his power!?"

Transferring power? That's what Hyoudou can do now?

All of the sports court becomes a sea of swords. There are different shapes of swords in various places where the blades are directed towards the sky. The whole area becomes like a display area of holy swords.

[…Impossible.]

[Are you telling me this is also the power of the Dragon…?]

Risers servants blurt out their anguish. That can't be helped. Their bodies are penetrated by the many sharp swords that are sticking out from the ground.

"Riser Phenex-sama's two Pawns, two Knights, and one Bishop, retires."

Suddenly, the screen switches to Akeno-san and the Queens battle! The Queen has launched a fire attack at the less than fabulous looking Akeno-san. Akeno-san who couldn't defend gets blasted. Her body lights up as the Queen smirks at her.

"Rias Gremory-sama's Queen retires."

"Akeno-Nee-san...you should've used it..."

Should've used what? Does she have some kind of power I'm not aware of? As I think that, I see the Queen move towards the Pawn and Knight of Rias-Buchou. She got there and extended her hand.

* * *

><p>[DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!]<p>

An explosion hit Jeanne-san! Her body lights up and she lets out a cry as she vanishes.

"Rias Gremory-sama's Knight retires."

Grayfia-sans cruel announcement. Buchou has only her Bishop, Asia and her Pawn, Hyoudou. Hyoudou has been fighting for awhile now so he is going to be feeling the effects of that shortly. And Asia isn't a combatant so she is pretty much on her own. And there's no way she can win on her own.

"She's lost. Without those two, she has most certainly lost now."

"I very much agree with you Mako-sama. Such a cruel way to go, huh."

Makoto-kun and Ravel have a conversation as Hyoudou makes a futile attempt to help Rias-Buchou. He is running to the place where she is. She is going to be trying to win by blasting Riser but she isn't going to win.

"If only Akeno-Nee-san used her ability, then she would've win. This is why I asked Rias-Nee-san to talk to Akeno-Nee-san about it but she wouldn't listen to me...!"

"There's no point getting worked up about it Makoto. Its just going to happen. You can't change it by getting yourself worked up about what should've happened instead of what happened."

The wise words of the Queen. She's right of course. Hearing the words of the Queen, Makoto-kun relaxes his body.

"Of course. You're right Walburga-san. Even then...I feel uncomfortable watching this."

He crossed his arms as Hyoudou makes it to Buchou and Asia. He had already promoted to Queen as I heard him shout it. Even then, he isn't going to be able to help now. They must realize it, but they are stubborn to admit it.

[Ise!]

[Ise-san!]

Buchou and Asia makes a shout of joy. I then see the Queen fly near Riser. The Queen then speaks.

[Riser-sama. Should I take care of the Pawn boy and the Bishop girl? Also, the power of the Pawn boy could be troublesome. His ability to get rid of what his opponents wear...]

[It would be troublesome if he gets rid of the flame that covers my body? I wonder about that. From that ability and from Rias' Pawns personality, it probably only has an effect on women. I will be their opponent. Then they will also be convinced.]

Rias-Buchou then shoots some demonic power at Riser but it doesn't do anything to him. He regenerates from the attack pretty easily.

[Rias, resign. You will make your Otou-sama and Sirzechs-sama who are watching from another place look bad. You have no more choices. Everyone already has foreseen the outcome. Its checkmate, Rias.]

[Shut your mouth, Riser. I won't give up! They knew the outcome? I have no more choices? Me, the King, is still active you know?]

Even saying that, he has his Queen right there. Even if you somehow were able to beat him down, she would step in. And I doubt that she could take both of them on her own. There's just...no possible way for her to win.

"Its checkmate ladies and gentlemen...ooh wait. There's no guys here except for me. Well ladies, I believe that it is time to go home. The match has been lost by Rias-Nee-san. Although it was kind of entertaining."

As he said that, the Queen made some magic circle so Asia wouldn't be able to move. Then, Hyoudou and Buchou both look at Riser and nod at one another. Then Hyoudou was about to charge, when a flash from his gauntlet stops him.

"Ise-Nii-san has reached his limit. He's even vomiting blood."

[The Boosted Gear's ability exhausts the possessor more than you can imagine. Doubling your power is something very abnormal. The burden it puts on the body is several times higher than the ordinary Sacred Gear. You have been running around the battlefield fighting my servants and continued using the Boosted Gear. Rias' Pawn, you already reached your limit a long time ago.]

"I hate admitting it, but Onii-sama is right."

As Ravel said that, Hyoudou falls to the floor and loses consciousness. Buchou gets close and hugs him tightly.

[Thank you, Akeno, Jeanne, Koneko, Asia and...Ise. Thank you for fighting for someone worthless like myself.]

She then glares at Riser with so much hatred.

[Its my loss. I resign.]

"Resignation confirmed. It is victory to Riser Phenex-sama."

With that, the match ended on a low. Even though I knew the outcome, I feel bad about them losing like this. But then, Makoto-kun stands up.

"Who wants to go out for ice cream!?"

Ice cream...I could go for ice cream. Even though they lost, it doesn't really affect us. Ice cream...

[Yay! Ice cream!]

We all shouted out! Sorry Rias-Buchou that you lost. But we are going for ice cream!

"Now lets go~!"

With a commander like voice, we all walked out of that place to get some ice cream. I don't know how to feel right now...

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's the end of that! Everyone knows how Riser wins against Rias anyway so I thought I would tell the fights from a different perspective. Anyway, until next chapter!<strong>

**Issei; Rias, Asia, Irina, Xenovia, Isabela, Jeanne, Akeno, Seekvaira, Gasper (fem), Tsubasa, Ophis, Raynare, Kalawarner, Mittelt, Bennia.**

**Makoto; Serafall, Sona, Ravel, Aika, Gabriel, Elmenhilde, Kunou, Yumi (fem Kiba), Le Fay, Tsubaki, Azazel (fem), Walburga, Kaguya, Rossweisse, Koneko, Yuno, Artoria (fem Arthur), Ile and Nel, Vali (fem), Yasaka, Kotonoha, Grayfia.**

**Peerage**

**Queen; Walburga.**

**Bishops; Ravel, Le Fay.**

**Rooks; Elmenhilde, Yuno.**

**Knights; Yumi, Artoria.**

**Pawns; Aika (4 Pawns), Kunou (3 Pawns), Kotonoha (1 mutated.)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello and welcome to another chapter of The Little Sitri! Now it is time to answer some reviews!**

**Anime PJ; A few animes for you? Erm, off the top of my head...Angel Beats, Baka and Test, Rosario Vampire, Negima, Sekirei, an old anime called Tenchi Muyo is quite good, as is Tokyo Underground, Digimon is a favourite of mine and the Blue Dragon anime isn't that bad. That's all I can think of right now.**

**Guest; Yeah, I will do.**

**Hime; Thanks! Yuri harem is popular.**

**Dana; Again, the yuri harem seems popular.**

**Guest 2; Yeah, I wanted to do something different than the usual chapter of Rias vs Riser. My idea for Kotonoha's Sacred Gear...erm, maybe...erm, I haven't a clue! I was thinking maybe Twilight Healing to give Makoto a healer...but I don't know yet. Well, he and his peerage will help out Ise a little. Yuno...well, she will be found out soon enough.**

**San; Thank you! Well here it is!**

**Est! Here is the next chapter!**

**Tsun; Well, Ophis is with Ise as they are both Dragons I suppose. That would most likely happen if Makoto tried to do that with Ophis.**

**Goldenemu; Thank you! I wanted to do something different with that chapter than the usual stuff. Artoria will be introduced after volume three. I haven't decided whether it should be volume four or five she and Le Fay come into play yet. Yuri harem seems really popular.**

**Well, on with the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Dragon fights the Phenex<strong>

**Makoto P.O.V**

Well that's it. Rias-Nee-san lost and now we are going to Rias-Nee-sans engagement party. I thought as much. Poor Rias-Nee-san. Well, she can take comfort that she did her best. That's something to be proud of at least. That's what I would be proud of if I was here. As it was her servants that did all that for her. It proves how strong her servants love for her is. They tried their damn hardest for her. She was doing pretty well also. Her servants were good. If some of them however used their powers, then it could've been better.

While in my room in the Underworld, I was getting ready for the evening party. I need to look my best after all. Even if its a place where I don't really want to be. But I will put on a smily face and go in there with a happy disposition.

While I was fixing my tie, I heard a noise coming from the door. The door is being opened. The noise of the door is quite loud. I will have to check that out. It needs to be sorted out.

When I looked...

"MA-TAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN IS HEREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

I'm glomped by one of my favourite Nee-chan's! I was pushed all the way to the floor and hugged tightly! Without warning, Sera-Nee-chan started kissing my jaw.

"Nee-chan! I'm happy to see you!"

"Me too my fav little Otouto~!"

So strange! I'm her only Otouto! Unless she has a secret one then I would become upset if she did have a secret one! I would have to even kill! Kidding...or am I? That's the thing, I could be and I could also be dead serious. If Nee-chan is taken from me then I will have to become serious and take Nee-chan back!

"Sera-Nee-chan! You know, Rias-Nee-san lost her Rating Game."

"I know my cutest littlest Otouto. Don't worry, I'm sure that something good will happen, eventually. But for now, its time to give me a hug."

So she let me stand up, then she sat on the bed and made me sit on her lap! Geez, I've not done this in years! She brought me to her shoulder and kept patting my head like a dog! I'm not a dog! But Sera-Nee-chan loves petting my head like this.

"Hmmmmmmmm~ I've missed hugging Otouto's body~ Have you been a good boy and been playing with Sona-chan's breasts?"

"Yup! I massage them everyday!"

She patted my head in an affectionate manner.

"Good boy~ And are they growing~?"

"Yup! They are growing all the time! Nee-chan is a growing girl after all!"

It might sound strange to others but to us, this is normal conversation. Nee-chan then asked me about random things until it got onto a conversation that I wanted to avoid because...

"So Ma-tan, your lipginity hasn't been taken has it? You've been a good boy and stayed away from those girls that want to hurt you?"

"...Nee-chan, that is erm..."

Chills!

The air suddenly gets extremely cold. I looked at Nee-chan...she is producing a hostile aura! Nee-chan is angry! Nooooooooooo! Nee-chan! Please calm down! She takes me by the shoulders and she looks like she is about to cry heavy tears.

"Nee-chan?"

"You've kissed people...I wanted Ma-tan to be completely mine...who is this girl who have stolen you away from your precious Nee-chan! I can't have this girl walking around much longer! Ma-taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan! Nee-chan loves yoooooooooooooooooooooooooooou! You are a virgin, yes!?"

"Y-Yes, I haven't done anything like that Nee-chan. Please give me some credit."

"That's good. My Ma-tan hasn't been tainted by those girls. Well done Ma-tan. Because you remember that you are giving me your virginity."

Ehehe, Nee-chan is weird as always. But giving my virginity to Nee-chan is...I could see that happening. Either by consent, or rape at this point. Even though I want to think good about Nee-chan, she has that look in her eyes. The one that says she is going to rape me.

"I remember Nee-chan!"

"That's my cutest Ma-tan! Say Ma-tan, you are looking very adorable today!"

She said as she grabbed my butt and squeezed it! Nee-chan's extra feely today!

"Hehe, thank you Nee-chan! You are looking very cute today Nee-chan!"

"But of course I am! I still can't believe that Ma-tan has kissed other girls...its not right that I haven't yet...Ma-tan! Come here! Lets share an incest kiss~!"

An incest kiss!? Wait Nee-chan! I'm not prepared! But before I could say anything, Nee-chan grabs my head and forces my lips onto hers! This is the first time I've ever kissed Nee-chan before! She has even shoved her tongue deeply into my mouth!

"...Ngh...mmmf..."

Our mouths made lewd noises as they clashed together! Nee-chan grabs my hand and places it on her breast! Nee-chan's breasts are...Nee-chan!

Nee-chan shoved her hands between my legs, grazing my inner thighs with her delicate hand. And there's also been definite...cupping is the word I want to use. Yup! She's been cupping me with her hands while using those delicate fingers to trace my inner thighs.

After a few minutes of kissing, Nee-chan pulls away but not before biting my bottom lip and pulling it slightly! She then licked my teeth and pulled away completely.

She looks at me then with a satisfied smirk. How naughty of Nee-chan. She is always naughty like this.

"That was a good kiss Ma-tan~ Better than I expected~"

"T-That's good I guess? Nee-chan, are you coming to the engagement also?"

"I want too but I can't~ I'm a little busy. That's why I came to see you now. Its because you are very adorable. I needed to see if you wanted to have a little kiss. And you did have a little kiss with me. And I want more and more kisses right now!"

She takes me off her lap and throws me on the bed!

"Here I come~!"

She then pins me to the bed and starts placing kiss after kiss on my lips! Nee-chan has gotten extra aggressive today! While we were kissing, she unbuttons my shirt and starts twisting my nipples!

"Nee-chan! S-Stop it!"

"Ara, Ma-tans cute chest~ You know why I love your chest?"

I shrugged my shoulders as I started panting. I'm panting because she has done such lewd actions in the space of minutes. Sera-Nee-chan places a kiss on my chest and then flips our positions so I'm on top of her!

"Ma-tan wants to be on top~"

"You put me on top Nee-chan~!"

Sera-Nee-chan then reaches her hands around to my back and rubs my back gently. She then reached her hands downwards until they reached my butt, she squeezes hard as a huge blush appears on her face!

"Oooooooooh~ Nee-chan loves touching Ma-tans cute little butt~"

"Nee-chan~ It feels good but I need to go soon~"

She pouts up at me and kisses me on the lips again!

"You don't know how long I've waited to kiss you like this Ma-tan~"

"Nee-chan...I've wanted to..."

"I know my cutest Ma-tan. You are very adorable after all."

She stroked my face and placed the smallest kiss on my nose. She then slapped my butt then pushed me off. She then gets on top of me and pins me to the bed and bites my neck!

"Aaah! Nee-chan!"

Nee-chan is sucking on my neck! She bit me and now is sucking on my neck! I-I can't Nee-chan! I then gave Nee-chan's head a pat as she stopped sucking on my neck.

"Hehe~ I gave Otouto a little hickey~"

She gave a hickey!? She got off me so I went to the mirror and sure enough, I have a hickey on my neck!

"Well my cutest Ma-tan~ Its time to go~"

Nee-chan then bounced out of my room! Yes, she bounced out of my room! Nee-chan sure is a weird girl!

I button my shirt up again...damn hickey. How can I hide this? It will cause problems if I am to be...like this.

Once I had finished getting dressed, properly. I went out of my room and down to the foyer. I said I would meet my peerage there. As I was waiting, I see Grayfia-Nee-san enter the foyer.

"Grayfia-Nee-san!"

"Makoto-sama. I came to give you an update on Issei-sama."

"Aah, Ise-Nii-san. How is he Grayfia-Nee-san?"

"There hasn't been a change. He is still asleep. However, I am confident that he will be waking up soon."

I took a relaxing breath. Ise-Nii-san is going to be fine. That's a good thing. I was worried about the pervert. Pushing himself so much for Rias-Nee-san. I can clearly see that Rias-Nee-san and Ise-Nii-san are a better coupling than Riser and Rias-Nee-san.

"I'm happy about that Nee-san."

"Yes, as am I."

"Nee-san! You can't fall for the Dragon now!"

"I-I wasn't. I merely was thinking aloud. Of course my Shota is the only one for me."

I cheered and went over and hugged her tightly. I pressed my face against her bust and snuggled in happily. I love Nee-sans bust. Its a good size.

"Yay~! I knew Nee-san loved me as I'm her Shota now~!"

Grayfia-Nee-sans face turns upwards as she patted the back of my head. Nee-sans boobs are great pillows.

"Ma...Makoto-sama, I really need to leave..."

"Muu~ But I want to see Nee-san more~ Can Nee-san and her Shota sleep next to one another later~?"

"Y...Yes, I don't have a problem with that."

I jumped up and pecked her on the cheek then jumped back happily. Grayfia-Nee-sans face turns a few shades of red before settling on a dark crimson colour. How adorable is Nee-san right now~?

"I-If you'll excuse me."

Nee-san then left and I go back to waiting for my peerage. I know they are all girls but they do take awhile to get ready.

I twiddle my fingers together for awhile, then finally, I notice all of my girls coming down together. W-Wow, each of them look very beautiful. Walburga-san is dressed in a lovely kimono as is Kunou-san, Yumi-chan is a Princess style dress, as is Ravel-san. Elmen-tan is wearing a western style dress as is Aika-san. All in all, they are all very beautiful!

"So...Mako-sama. How do we look?"

I could only put up my thump at Ravel-san and the rest of them. They are all very...beautiful and I can't believe that they are all in my peerage!

"..."

"Ara, it seems our King is at a loss for words when it comes to us huh~?"

Walburga-san giggled out in a naughty way.

"Onii-chan!"

Kunou-san jumped into my arms!

"Kunou-san looks really pretty tonight."

She held her hands to her face and let a dark blush appear on her face. Then all my peerage started to hug me tightly! Ehehe, all of their nice...assets are pressed against me!

"I-I think its time to go~"

[Ok!]

They all stopped hugging me, reluctantly. I can tell by their faces that they wanted to hug me tightly even more! It is because my peerage are so adorable and everything in this entire universe! I love love love them so very much!

I activated a magic circle and gathered everyone to me. Once confirming that they are all within the circle, I activated it and a light washed over us. So like that, we all went to the party!

* * *

><p>...We have been at the party for awhile now. Everyone is enjoying themselves...besides Rias-Nee-san obviously. I see Rias-Nee-sans peerage are here enjoying the party. My peerage are doing something similar. We were invited so I thought that they should have some fun. I'm right now sat to the side with...Ravel-san.<p>

This is also...our engagement party after all. Well, sort of. I mean, we are engaged and all that but this is more to do with Riser and Rias-Nee-san. I guess this could be considered a test run for our engagement party. The real party is...erm, I'm not sure when it is actually.

"Ravel-san~ When can I have some fun~?"

I whined sadly. This is quite boring for me. I prefer parties to be a little more...fun. You know, people jumping around, making mockeries of themselves. Well, I guess Riser is as he is a douche bag but it is funny when I blast water at him.

"When the party is over! Geez, I am not going over it again. We have to keep up appearances. We need to be smartly dressed, acting like proper ladies and gentlemen. And we need to keep ourselves looking presentable to the people here."

"Isn't some of those the same things?"

She gained an embarrassed blush and was about to hit me when our names were called.

"Ravel Phenex, Makoto Sitri. Could these two people report to the dance floor for a slow dance."

A slow dance!? I'm not good with slow dances! I hung my head low and looked to Ravel-san who has extended her hand.

"Come on Mako-sama. Let us show everyone how its done."

"Ok~ Let us have fun~"

I took Ravel-sans hand and we went towards the middle of this engagement hall. Then I put my left hand on Ravel-sans hip, and my right hand in her left hand as she puts her left hand on my hip.

Music comes on, a slow song. I looked into Ravel-sans eyes as she looked back at me.

"Lets do this Ravel-san~"

"Yes~ This will be fun~"

So we started to ballroom dance. Left, right, back, forward. We went in these directions slowly. The sway of her hips catch my eye. I then looked into her eyes, her eyes are looking directly into my own eyes.

"Isn't this strange~?"

"It is~ But fun~"

Ravel-san then put her head on my shoulder and snuggled in. D-Damn you Ravel-san. Sometimes you can be so cute~ I hear lots of talk about us.

"They are both cute~"

"Sitri and Phenex~ How adorable~"

"I can't wait for their engagement~"

"Makoto-kyun~ Ravel-chan~"

Ok, some of the comments are from fangirls and fanboys of ours. We are apparently a very good coupling in the Underworld. The King and Bishop. Destined lovers. Or so I heard.

As we were dancing, I notice that the doors to the place have opened...ooh thank you merciful Maou. Ise-Nii-san is here. We can stop dancing. I'm not good at doing these types of things.

"Buchooooooooou!"

He let out a scream. Everyone stops looking at us, and pays attention to Ise-Nii-san.

"Mako-sama? What's going on?"

"I'd say he is about to do something completely stupid yet wonderful."

I moved myself and Ravel-san from the middle of the room to the side of the room. I joined my peerage as we all watched Ise-Nii-san with interest.

"To all the high class Devils here! And Buchou's brother, Maou-sama! My name is Hyoudou Issei from Kuou Academy! I have arrived to take back Buchou, Rias Gremory-sama!"

Ise-Nii-san you idiot. You really are a stupid idiot but a good idiot. But, he's here to save Rias-Nee-san...

"...Ooh yeah, no one comes to save me..."

I said to myself but Ravel-san glared at me.

"What did you just say?"

She has a pissed off tone! Uwah! Maybe I shouldn't of said that as there's a hostile aura around her body! Uwah...

"N-Nothing dear. I can't wait to marry you."

"I thought that's what you said."

I mock cried to myself as I notice some guards moving forward to stop Ise-Nii-san.

"Hey you!"

"Stop him!"

However, as they go forward...

"Ise-chan! Leave this to us!"

"...You are late."

"Ara ara, so you finally showed up."

"Thank you."

Jeanne-Nee-san, Koneko-chan and Akeno-Nee-san intercepted the guards and he thanked them. So Ise-Nii-san was about to go forward. However...

"Stop!"

"Shit! Get out of my way!"

Risers Queen and peerage got in the way. Ooh well...

"So girls. Who wants to have some fun~?"

They all looked at me. Some had happy faces, some had neutral faces.

"Really? Can we?"

"Sure my cutest Queen. Go and have fun."

"Awesome!"

My Queen flew out to the front and stepped in front of Ise-Nii-san who looks shocked.

"Walburga-senpai?"

"Ara, leave this to me~"

"And me."

My Rook jumped next to Walburga-san. They looked to one another.

"Its time to settle this."

"It really is, ufufu~"

What are they settling? I tilted my head to the right as they both looked seriously at one another. I just had a stroke of genius happen~

"Alright! This is what you are going to do! Ravel-san! Use your flames to get them in the middle! Walburga-san! Created a cross of purple flames once they are gathered together! Aika-san! Promote to Queen and use your Sacred Gear to way them all down after Ravel-san gets them together! Yumi-chan! Get my loli twins before Ravel-san starts! Elmen-tan! Take care of the strays that survive the flames and ones I tell you to beat! Kunou-san! Hug me because you are adorable! Ise-Nii-san! Wait there until this is done! Understood!?"

[YES!]

"Promotion, Queen!"

Aika-san gets filled with the power of the Queen. She then starts looking at the girls with interest. At the same time, my Knight used her speed to get to the twins!

"No you shall not!"

The Knight Karlamine drew her sword and charged for Yumi-chan! Ooh I don't think so!

"Aika-san!"

"Right!"

Aika-san concentrated on the enemy Knight and made a shift of gravity happen!

"No! Stop her!"

The Queen gestures to three Pawns that Jeanne-Nee-san defeated that time. The three Pawns start coming towards my Pawn so I look at my Rook.

"Elmen-tan! Take care of them!"

"Understood!"

Elmen-tan got in the way of the three Pawns and got into fighting position. The Pawns all look at my Rook as if she's mad.

"You lose!"

As the Knight was being weighed down, Yumi-chan got out her sword and started making precise slashes appear all over her body. I know Yumi-chan upholds the Knights code but right now, we need to have a quick battle so please continue following my orders and I will make it up to you later.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

The Knight let out cries as she went down. Aika-san stops her Sacred Gear to conserve strength. Yumi-chan then picked up my twins and brought them over to me. I hugged them as Kunou-san hugged me also.

"My twins and cute little Pawn~"

""Nii-sama~""

"Onii-chan!"

As that was happening...

"Riser-sama! Can we promote?"

One of the Pawns asked their King. Their King made a sneer at me as I did the same to him and answered his Pawns. Hmph, his Pawns are weaker than my Pawns. My Aika-san can beat these girls and so could Kunou-san but I'm not letting Kunou-san fight as she's adorable and everything.

"Yes my lovely ladies~"

He's really twisted. The Pawn girls turn into Queens and get into fighting positions also.

"You'll lose Rook girl!"

"Die for Riser-sama now!"

"Bitch Rook!"

Hearing that, my Rook gains a strong face. She tightens her fist, gathered her Sacred Gears aura and looks at the ground.

"Comet Impact!"

DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

The whole building shook as the ground below the Pawns gets fractured like an impact from a comet, hence the name Comet Impact. Elmen-tan then starts going for her prey!

Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!

Elmen-tan started using her superior fighting skills and her Sacred Gear to beat the enemy Pawns by exploding the enemies with her Sacred Gear! She did a combo on punches and kicks at one of the Pawns and smashes her into the ground!

"Bitch!"

The Pawn girl in a maid outfit fired some flames at my Rook! But my Rook grabs the Pawn she beat and threw her at the fire!

"Iyaaaa!"

The Pawn let out a scream as my Rook got behind the fire using Pawn. She gathers the aura of her Sacred Gear which is bigger than usual. I guess she's going for the one hit knock out.

BANG!

"Gak!"

The Pawn spat up blood as she was blasted into the wall with a very strong punch! Elmen-tan then faced her last opponent and tightens her fist.

"Damn yoooooooooooooooou!"

The Pawn charged in and started to do combs of punches and kicks at my Rook but my Rook dodged each and everyone of them with the slightest movement of her body. Yeah, this Pawn isn't as trained as my Rook.

"You really are naive."

BANG!

Again, my Rook delivered a strong punch to the enemy Pawn and she went flying into the wall!

"I'm going now Mako-sama!"

Ravel-san flew to the side of Walburga-san! Walburga-san started to concentrate as I see Risers girls going to attack! Ravel-san ran a fiery aura around her body and looked at the enemies.

"Ring of fire!"

Ravel-san spread out her arms, at the same time, fire came from both of her hands and made a ring of fire! The flames of a Phenex. Even though they are Risers peerage, they can't withstand the flames of my Bishop!

"Damn it! Queen! I'm going to kill you!"

"Ara ara. That's going to be fun~"

My Queen and the enemy Queen flew up into the air...ok. The others can fly so...I picked up Aika-san and flew to the sky. The reason for that is so she can have a wide range. This is a eye based Sacred Gear so having a wider range of vision will allow her to use her Sacred Gear on more targets but it will drain her more. But that should be ok as we only need it down for a minute or so. I then pointed at the enemies!

"Weigh them down!"

"Yes! Get crushed!"

Aika-sans eyes glowed, at the same time the change in gravity was something I could definitely see. They all can't reach my Pawn and I with attacks. The only one that could do anything is the Queen and she's fighting my Queen.

"Ara, do better!"

The enemy Queen gained a tick mark as she pointed her hands at my Queen! The Queen released a laugh as she fired some of her fire at my Queen! However, my Queen creates a purple cross in front of her as a defensive shield.

DON!

The flames clashed like a sea. Purple flames mixed with her flames but the output is different. The flames the Queen of Risers users can't compete with the flames my Queen can use.

"D-Damn it!"

"Bomb Queen. Meet Walburga of the Purple Flames! Ufufufu~ I'm really getting into it now~! Say Makoto~ Can I kill her~!?"

"No, my cutest Queen. We are here to provide assistance to Ise-Nii-san. We can't kill her, but you can knock her out."

She smirks sadistically then puts her hands at the enemy Queen. The enemy Queen creates a demonic barrier, then layers several demonic barriers around herself. Yeah, she knows what's coming now.

"Go out with a bang~"

Don! Don! Don! Don!

"Iyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

My Queen keeps releasing purple cross after purple cross at the enemy Queen! The Queens barriers are breaking as easily as glass breaking! The purple flames cover the body of the enemy Queen.

"Ufufufufu~ Such a lovely response from the enemy Queen~ Its always fun watching the enemy go down like that~"

My Queen giggled as the flames disappear. The Queen falls to the ground unconscious. Then my Queen points her hands at the remaining enemies.

FLAMES!

[IYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!]

Walburga-san created a massive cross of holy flames in the middle of the trapped enemies. They were trapped by a combo of my Bishop, and my Pawn. That's great, it really is. It makes my heart warm when my peerage work together like this.

I returned to the ground as my peerage come and join me. All of Risers peerage had been taken care of.

"..."

Riser glares at me with such hatred. I smirked as I hugged my peerage members. I finally got to take him down a peg or two. Just to beat his peerage is enough for me. And the look on his face is always so funny.

"Ise-Nii-san! Go!"

I flashed a smile and a thumps up.

"Right! Thank you!"

He then went forward again and got to the front. The guards cleared the area of Risers peerage minus his twins as I am keeping them next to me right now. They are adorable and my twins.

"Buchou, Rias Gremory-sama's virginity belongs to me!"

...And like that, I've lost all respect for him. He's such a baka. Why say something like that!? Be cool and say "I'm going to rescue Rias Gremory-sama!" not what he said about her virginity.

Then I hear people complaining about the fact that Ise-Nii-san is here. Yet no one is commenting about the virginity thing...except my Bishop who is making disgusted faces. I'm right there with ya.

"It's an event that I organised."

The one to speak was Sirzechs-sama.

"Onii-sama."

Rias-Nee-san said softly while shaking her fist at Riser. Why do that ape?

"I wanted to see the power of the Dragon, so I asked Grayfia."

"S-Sirzechs-sama!? You can't do something irresponsible like this!"

That was Ravel-sans Otou-sama. Hehe, I beat him in chess once and he doesn't like that fact. Sometimes he challenges me to a game but I win each time~ Its all thanks to my inherited intelligence.

"It should be fine. The [Rating Game] from last time was very entertaining. But it was a bit disadvantage for my little sister who had no game experience to face off against Raiser-kun who is a prodigy from the House of Phenex."

"…So Sirzechs-sama, you are saying that the last game wasn't fair?"

"No, no, not at all. If a Maou such as myself says such thing, then I would be making the old nobles look bad. The connection between the high class Devils is important after all."

"Then, Sirzechs. What do you want to do about it?"

Rias-Nee-sans Otou-sama said that to his son.

"Otou-sama. I want to make my cute little sister's engagement party into a flashy one. Dragon versus Phoenix. Don't you think it's the ultimate event? To stir up the party by having a battle between legendary creatures. There aren't any entertainment which can surpass this."

That would be kind of fun I think personally.

"Dragon user-kun. You have our permission. Riser, can you show your power once more right in front of Rias and I?"

"Very well. There is no way I can decline if Sirzechs-sama asks me. This Riser will show his last performance before getting married!"

This Riser is about to get his ass kicked. Such a annoying person. Ise-Nii-san wouldn't come here without a way to win. And even if he gets into a dangerous situation, I will lend a hand of course.

"Dragon user-kun, what prize do you want when you win the match?"

"Sirzechs-sama!?"

"What are you saying!?"

The relatives starts criticising at Sirzechs-sama's offer. However...

"He's a Devil, so we need to give him something fitting for it since we are asking him to do something for us. Now then. I can give you anything. A peerage? Or the most beautiful woman?"

I'd go for a cute loli~ Or an Onee-sama type~ I have a peerage so that's not something I want. But I know what Ise-Nii-san will choose as I know I would choose the same thing.

"I ask you to give me Rias Gremory-sama back."

Good Ise-Nii-san~ That's a good boy~

"Very well. If you win, you may take Rias with you."

"Thank you very much."

Sirzechs-sama smiled. Then Ise-Nii-san and Riser went to the middle of the hall. Ise-Nii-san has already activated his Boosted Gear. Please show me something fun Nii-san! I want to have a fun time!

* * *

><p>"Please start!"<p>

The Devil male who is in charge of the battle gave a call for the start of the match. Yay! The battle is going to start! I'm very existed! Riser has his wings of fire out.

"All of your abilities are already cracked. A Sacred Gear that keeps on doubling the power of the user, the Boosted Gear. Also it seems like you gained a new ability that can transfer the multiplied power into an object or your allies."

That's true. That is very useful indeed. I want to use that kind of power with my peerage members. Just think of the possibilities. It would be really fun~

"Buchou. I will finish it in 10 seconds."

"…Ise, I'm tired."

What a weird thing to say! Why...what? I shared a look with Koneko-chan who has come up next to me.

"Why did she say that?"

I whispered to her. Koneko-chan shrugged her shoulders.

"...She's Buchou. No one can ever understand her."

"That's unfortunately too true. Can I hug you?"

"...Ok."

I hugged Koneko-chan tightly. Today has been good. I've hugged a few loli's, kissed Nee-chan and hugged Grayfia-Nee-san and rested my head against her chest.

"You sure talk big for saying that you will finish it in 10 seconds. Then I will finish you off in 5 seconds. It won't be like last time, Rias' Pawn!"

That's what you think Phenex!

"Buchou! Please allow me to use promotion here!"

"Whatever."

I tilted my head to the side when she said that. He's here for her, and she says that?

"Promotion! Queen!"

He promoted to Queen and looked at Rias-Nee-san.

"I don't have talent for swords like Jeanne! I'm not a genius like Akeno-san at using demonic power! I don't have a crazy strength like Koneko-chan, nor do I have a healing power like Asia! Even still, I will become the Strongest Pawn!"

Rias-Nee-san puts a hand to her cheek as he continues.

"For you, I will even beat God! With this Boosted Gear! My only weapon! I will make sure that I will protect you!"

Then Ise-Nii-san puts up his hand.

"Shiiiiiine! Over Boost!"

[Welsh Dragon over booster!]

The jewel in the gauntlet releases a red light. The light washes all over his body. His body is covered in...an armour. Kind of reminds me of the Hakuryuukou's Scale Mail. But...I don't think this is a completed Balance Breaker. I don't know why but I don't think it is...maybe I'm wrong...no, I think I'm right.

"An armour!? You made the power of Sekiryuutei shape into a physical form!?"

"This is the power of the Emperor of Dragons! The Balance Breaker, Boosted Gear Scale Mail! If you want to stop me, go and ask Maou-sama! After all, it seems like this is the The Hated Forbidden Technique!"

Ise-Nii-san then gathered demonic power in his hands. Its bigger than I remember it being. It must be due to this temporary Balance Breakers power. He fired the demonic power at Riser. But Riser dodged it. Yeah, taking that wouldn't of been good Riser~

Ise-Nii-san then lunged forward and his speed was augmented by the propeller located on his back. Riser was shocked but then he released a large amount of flames which pushed Ise-Nii-san into the wall with a crash. But Ise-Nii-san doesn't appear to be damaged.

He got up and made a stance.

"Shitty Sekiryuutei brat! Sorry but I won't hold back! I don't want to admit it, but right now you are a monster! In front of your master, Rias, peeeeeerish!"

A giant pair of wings of fire appears on Raiser's back who was howling. There's a whirlwind of fire surrounding him and the hall is surrounded by an intense fire.

"Aah! Onii-chan! Its hot!"

Hearing that from my cute little Pawn, I raised a water dome around me, my twins, my peerage and Rias-Nee-sans peerage.

"Ufufu~ Thank you Mako-kun~ It was getting a little hot~"

Akeno-Nee-san thanked me with a wink. I smiled with a red face as I looked back at the fight.

"Fire bird! The hell fire of our clan that was praised as being that of a Phoenix! Taste it with your own body and turn into ashes!"

Riser who is covered in flames rushes towards Ise-Nii-san really fast.

"There's no way that I will perish from a crappy fire like yours!"

Ise-Nii-san also rushed Riser!

BANG!

They both hit each other in the face. This is kind of like a brawl or something. It isn't my way of fighting but it seems to be entertaining all the same. Those two then started exchanging punches.

"Are you scared!? Are you afraid of me!? Of course! You are merely a trash if you didn't have a Boosted Gear! If you didn't have that armour, then you would have perished before my fist reached you! That's right! If you take that gauntlet off, then you have no value!"

I was about to laugh then but I then realized that it isn't something I should do. Ise-Nii-san isn't trash at all. At first, I thought he wouldn't be all that good, but he keeps proving me wrong. I could even think of him as a Nii-chan compared to a Nii-san. The difference is, I add chan when I'm extremely close to a person or I'm related to them. And the only people I add chan to with Nee or Nii is Sona-Nee-chan and Sera-Nee-chan. Ise-Nii-san might one day become Ise-Nii-chan depending on how his likable factors effect me.

Ise-Nii-san then pulls something out...a cross? How is he able to hold a cross...? Wait, something is different about his arm...what's he done? Wait, he couldn't of possibly...Ise-Nii-san you haven't given your arm for...

BANG!

He punched Riser in the face, he bent back.

"That won't work on..."

Cough!

Riser started coughing up blood. But of course, even being hit by a cross will hurt a Phenex, despite their regeneration ability.

"A cross!? You have a cross!?"

Dumbass, I saw the cross before he hit you. And I know most saw it also. You should've seen it if you are so close. Always take in your surroundings dummy. I hate people that don't do that.

"I punched you while increasing the effect of the cross with my Sacred Gear. A holy attack that has increased drastically can even be used against High-class Devils. Even if you are the immortal bird Phoenix, you won't be able to heal this attack that easily, right?"

"Absurd! Crosses bring intense suffering to Devils! Even if you wear a Dragon's armour, touching it is absolutely foolish..."

Riser noticed it too. Yes, Ise-Nii-san has...

"Mako-sama...he has given his arm to the Dragon, hasn't he?"

"Yes Ravel-san. He has given that arm to the Dragon Ddraig. I can't say I approve as a person as it will upset some people close to him, but I approve of his reasons as a fighter."

"I-I see. Would you ever do that?"

"How could I possibly do that? I don't have a Dragon inside of me."

She raised her fist and glared at me, the famous Ravel-san death glare~! Its really scary!

"You know what I meant! I-I mean...would you do that...for...me?"

She poked her fingers together shyly and awaited for my reply.

"Well, obviously I would yes. I'd do it for you, my peerage, anyone that I cared about. I'd even sacrifice my life if it meant you, or anyone I care about would be safe."

Then various people dog pile on me! I only told the truth! Uwaaaaaaaaah!

"…Did you give your…left arm to the Dragon residing in the gauntlet…? So that's the reason for your insane powers…!"

"Yeah, that's right. I gave my left arm in order to use this power for a temporary period. My left arm is the arm of an actual Dragon. That's why a cross doesn't work on me."

"If you do that, then your left arm won't return to normal! Do you know that!?"

"What about it?"

He doesn't even care, as long as it is for...Rias-Nee-san. Hmph, I really underestimated his determination. Ise-Nii-san, once again, you have proven me wrong. I'm seriously going to have to keep an eye on you.

"Buchou will come back just with one arm of someone like me, you know? It's a pretty cheap deal, don't you think?"

"You are crazy… So that's why you can hit punches without any hesitation… You are scary. I have become scared of you for real, for the first time. And for that!"

Risers wings then got bigger.

"I'm going to beat you with everything I have!"

He then rushed Ise-Nii-san! Everything in his path is being engulfed in flames.

"Uoooooooooooooooo!"

He put all his power to the cross he's holding on to. Riser's fist and his fist, they crash against each other!

FLASH!

The flash...ooo, Ise-Nii-sans armour is gone...ooooo, he better have a backup plan. Riser went up to Ise-Nii-san and grabbed him by the throat!

"I praise you for doing this well for a Pawn. You really did well. To be honest, I didn't expect you to do this well. The power of the Dragon user, I was able to taste that with my own body. If you had a year, no six months for you to get used to your Dragon's power I would have lost."

Yes, Riser. But right now, Ise-Nii-san has someone else to fight for him...me.

I created a water disk in my hand. The sharpness of this can cut most things. Its one of my techniques I developed to defend myself better. I made the water disk spin at a high velocity and I took aim at Risers extended arm.

"Now, it's about time I put you to sleep. You will lose consciousness for a short while. By the time you wake up, the ceremony would have finished safely. You don't want to suffer any more than this, right? I'm not a sadist, so I will end this right away."

I then threw the water disk at Risers arm as he was about to knock at Ise-Nii-san! As the disk goes I run after it to deliver another attack also!

CHOP!

"Oryaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

I had chopped off Risers arm! Then, now it is time for a super doper finishing move! The Makoto kick!

"And here's the Makoto kick!"

BANG!

I delivered a double footed kick to the side of his head and sent him straight into the wall! I landed on the ground, I then looked to Ise-Nii-san who looks at me shocked.

"Makoto...what are you doing? Wont you also get in trouble?"

"I'm helping Nii-san of course! I don't care about getting in trouble either. I'm just roughhousing with my brother in law after all~ Plus I've always wanted to kick Riser in the face! But now, I hope you have a plan~"

"I-I do. This..." He showed me some holy water. "I need to sprinkle this on him and power it with my Boosted Gear."

"I see. Then you'll need him pinned huh. Ok, leave that to me."

He gave me a strange look as Riser comes out of the wall. His arm is still in the process of regenerating. He then pointed at me as his flames get really strong.

"You bastard! I really hate you!"

"I have a Otou-sama thank you very much!" I then looked and waved to my Otou-sama. "Hey Otou-samaaaaaaaaaaaa! Riser thinks you don't exist!"

Everyone face faults at me! What have I done!? That's what he thinks! He keeps calling me a bastard...is what I would be thinking if I wasn't playing a joke of course.

Riser puts on an angry expression and charges me with the flames his clan are known for. He closes the distance and thrusts a fist to my face!

Bisha!

"Your flames don't bother me Riser. I've been attacked by Ravel-san who is stronger than you are!"

I activated a magic circle under him which made lots of water appear from it. At the same time, I jumped back and placed my hands on the ground to release my real attack. But Riser doesn't see through me and points his flames at the water from the magic circle and releases a wave of flames!

"Doing this wont..."

Freeze!

Before he could finish his sentence, I froze him to the floor. I had sent ice from my hands to his feet and it is slowly freezing his body. Even his flames can't melt this ice. I've been building my demonic power since this fight began, just incase Ise-Nii-san needed help.

"Naive. You looked at the magic circle. You should've been looking at me! Now Ise-Nii-san! Water the bastard!"

"Right!"

Ise-Nii-san charged at Riser with holy water in hand. Riser tried gathering flames in both of his hands but my ice had worked up that far his body and froze his hands!

"Damn it!"

Ise-Nii-san got close to Riser and readied his holy water.

"Boosted Gear Gift!"

[Transfer!]

Ise-Nii-san poured the water all over Risers body as I let the ice melt away abit at a time.

BOIL!

The sound of the water vaporising from fire echoes throughout the whole hall. The holy water burns Raiser's body insanely. There is smoke coming out of his whole body.

"Is he going to die?"

"No, he isn't Ise-Nii-san. Don't worry. Ready to finish this?"

"Yeah!"

Ise-Nii-san gathered demonic power in his left fist. When he aimed his fist at Riser, he began to panic.

"H-Hold on! Do you even know what you are doing!? This engagement is important and necessary for the future of Devils! It's not something a Devil brat like you can butt into!"

"I don't know anything complicated. But there's something I remember vaguely when I lost against you and became unconscious. Buchou was crying. She was crying! And she was also crying before! That reason is enough for me to beat the shit out of you!"

BANG!

His fist nailed into his stomach. I bet that hurt Riser~

"Gahaa!"

Riser then fell to the floor and coughed up blood.

"Go ahead Ise-Nii-san. Go and get that girl out of here~"

"Right!"

He went past me...Riser raised his hand and gathered flames.

"Diiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiie!"

Riser let out a scream as flames circulate his hand. Ise-Nii-san turns around and puts up his arms in a cross position. However, I went to Riser and grabbed his hand, extinguishing his flames with my water.

"Y-You..."

"Oh, shut the fuck up Riser."

BANG!

I nailed my fist into his face, knocking him out. Ise-Nii-san gives me an appreciative look then goes to Rias-Nee-san.

"Buchou, let's go home."

"…Ise."

Then Ise-Nii-san looks at Rias-Nee-sans Otou-sama.

"I will take back Buchou, Rias Gremory-sama. I'm very sorry for my actions. But I will be taking Buchou with me."

He doesn't say anything. Then Ise-Nii-san takes Rias-Nee-sans hand and walks to a hole in the wall. He takes something out of his pocket...a magic circle appears...and then a griffon appears. Must be Grayfia-Nee-sans work.

He then gets on the griffon with Rias-Nee-san and they take to the sky.

"I'll be waiting at the club room!"

They waved and took to the sky.

"No one is going to save me like that...oops."

I felt a nasty aura appear next to me. Ravel-san has the eyes of a murderer right now...! H-Help me...

"Mako-sama..."

"F-Forgive me...?"

"NEVER! TIME TO GET PUNISHED!"

"UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

I ran away as Ravel-san chased after me!

"GET BACK HERE! WE ARE GETTING MARRIED AND THAT'S THAT!"

"OK OK! PLEASE DON'T KILL MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

...That day, my fiancee nearly killed me.

* * *

><p><strong>And I will leave it at that! The yuri harem is a popular one. Once I find another good basis for a story, I will do a yuri harem! And since some wanted Millicas (fem) in Makoto's harem, I decided to do it and place Rossweisse in Ise's. Well, until next chapter!<strong>

**Issei; Rias, Asia, Irina, Xenovia, Isabela, Jeanne, Akeno, Seekvaira, Gasper (fem), Tsubasa, Ophis, Raynare, Kalawarner, Mittelt, Bennia, Rossweisse.**

**Makoto; Serafall, Sona, Ravel, Aika, Gabriel, Elmenhilde, Kunou, Yumi (fem Kiba), Le Fay, Tsubaki, Azazel (fem), Walburga, Kaguya, Millicas (fem), Koneko, Yuno, Artoria (fem Arthur), Ile and Nel, Vali (fem), Yasaka, Kotonoha, Grayfia.**

**Peerage**

**Queen; Walburga.**

**Bishops; Ravel, Le Fay.**

**Knights; Yumi, Artoria.**

**Rooks; Elmenhilde, Yuno.**

**Pawns; Aika (4 Pawns), Kunou (3 Pawns), Kotonoha (1 mutated).**


	21. Chapter 21

**Welcome to another of The Little Sitri! Well, time to answer some reviews!**

**Guest 1; Mako x Xuelan...maybe.**

**Tsun; Yes, they were in the middle of the party hall. Yeah, I suppose it would be a little funny.**

**Mr Beaver Buttington; Funny you said that, a Digimon story has been going around in my head for awhile now.**

**Anime PJ; It isn't a problem. Anything I can do to help. Yeah, a yuri harem is very hot indeed~**

**Guest 2; Yeah, if you want to help with Kotonoha then please do. She was a little scary but don't touch her little brother or she will get you! I think I will leave Akeno where she is for now. But I will definitely decide fully soon. Grayfia taking his virginity? Yeah perhaps.**

**Tamm; Yeah! Thank you!**

**Guest 3; Yes I did.**

**Well, on with the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Kotonoha and Kokoro<strong>

**Kotonoha P.O.V**

Today is a lovely day. The sun is shining, the birds are singing and there are no clouds in the sky. Yes, today is quite perfect. While I look into the sky, I find myself on the roof of the school with certain people. These people are...well, I would consider them my friends. I wonder if these people consider me friends?

I've been with these people a few times before to discuss certain things. Like things to do with the class project. Right now, I couldn't really care about the class project because I would rather have Makoto-kun's head on my lap as we look into the sky together. That would be a perfect afternoon date...d-date!? Why am I thinking of going on a date with him all of a sudden!? A date!?

I can't be thinking about a date all of a sudden! I really should be listening to the conversations that my group are having. But...once the class project is over, will we still hang out? If they suddenly left me then...I don't know what I would do.

"Well how about this afternoon again at my house?"

Makoto-kun suggested. Because right now, myself, Ravel-san, Elmenhilde-san, Koneko-san, and Yuno-san have gathered on the rooftop to discuss a certain project. Its a good thing he's back. I've not seen him in awhile and Yuno-san seemed to be getting agitated although I don't know why. I asked if she was ok once, but she only said that I should leave her alone and threatened to gouge out my eyes. That did scare me quite abit.

But this project is like...worth 40 percent of our grade. I think its worth doing but I don't know about everyone else. I think they are all for it. I certainly know that Ravel-san and Makoto-kun are all for it. Koneko-san is passive about it as is Yuno-san while Elmenhilde-san is just against it, or couldn't care less.

"I don't particularly mind. What about you Elmen-san?"

The girl Elmenhilde-san put her hands behind her head and fell to the floor in a sleeping position. She's really lazy.

"Whatever. I want to sleep, its the middle of the day and I'm not a day person beast."

Ravel-san gained a tick mark at that. Yeah, I've noticed that she doesn't like being called a beast.

"Don't call me a beast, Elmenhilde!"

"Whatever beast."

Ravel-san glares and shakes her fist. Then Makoto-kun looks at the little loli girl who is eating chocolates.

"Can you make this afternoon Koneko-chan?"

"...I don't have any plans. It is for the project after all."

She replied with a neutral face. Koneko-san is that kind of person after all. She rarely shows emotions, if she ever does. I've never seen her show much emotions. But I would like to see her smile at least once.

"That's good!" He then looked at me who blushed. "Can you make it Kotonoha-san?"

"...Y-Yes, I can make it Makoto-kun. It is for the project after all."

I said shyly. He kind of makes me shy after all. No, I'm always shy. I'm not used to people talking to me like this. People looking at me like this...him looking at me like this...

"That's great! Yuno-san, can you also make it?"

She looked up from her food and looked shyly at him.

"Y-Yeah, I think I can."

She replied shyly to him. I think there's another side to Yuno-san that everyone isn't seeing. She is...nice but she is kind of scary. Especially if anyone gets really close to Makoto-kun like I do sometimes. I don't do it intentionally, but he is so nice! Even to the shy me, he's really kind.

"Great! Because, we really need to get this on the ball! We are really behind! If we have too, we might even have to stay up all night! Slumber party!"

All night huh. Really? All night? A slumber party? I wonder if my parents would be fine with that? I want to go by all night alone with him would be...

"Erm...really? All night?"

Ravel-san asked with a tilted head. Makoto-kun looks at her and nods.

"Yes Ravel-san. We are behind because of...well, I guess that's our faults."

"True enough I suppose. Ok, all nighter here we come!"

All night alone with Makoto-kun...well, we wont be alone but I kind of wished we were alone.

"Wait, is it alright with your parents?"

He directly asked me and Yuno-san. I put a hand to my chin before giving my reply.

"I-It should be fine with my parents if they talk with your parents Makoto-kun."

I replied while Yuno-san stays silent. I don't know why she is being silent all of a sudden but she is. Usually, she's the first to say something if he says something to her or in general.

He makes a face that says he is quite nervous about something.

"Aah, you see...I don't actually live with my parents. Its complicated, but they can speak to Nee-chan if its necessary? Technically, she is the one who is supposed to be my...guardian or whatever while here."

He doesn't live with his parents? But from his words, it sounds like he has parents. I wonder why he doesn't live with his parents? A disagreement? Maybe his parents work overseas?

"Oh, then I think that would be fine."

I said with a smile on my face. Its all to do with the smile. His face turned a little red then. As his face turned red, my face turned red also. He then faces Yuno-san with a small smile.

"And you Yuno-san? Would that be fine with your parents?"

"Ooh yeah. It will be fine. They pretty much don't care by this point."

Somehow, I don't believe her. I've heard that she has to be straight home after school all the time. I never know the reason why, but she does. While I was thinking that, someone came onto the roof...it is Gremory-senpai with...Makoto-kun's Onee-sama.

"Why do you persist on speaking to me Sona? Seriously? I am trying to..."

Gremory-senpai fell silent as she looked at Yuno-san. She then produced tears. When I looked to Yuno-san, all she was doing was smiling in her direction.

"Y-Yuno!"

"Hello Gremory-senpai!"

Even though she said that with a happy voice, there was an underlying tone also. It is kind of scary...well, Yuno-san is scary to begin with. Not in her actions, but in the way she is, you know?

"Y-Yuno! I've been a good girl! I-I haven't threatened Makoto or anything! I've been really good!"

"I don't understand what you mean Gremory-senpai."

That made Gremory-senpai cry even harder. Poor Gremory-senpai. Something happened but I'm not entirely sure. But Gremory-senpai has been a little weird since I...had the chance to sort of be acquainted with her.

Gremory-senpai and Yuno-san both have a stare off. Yuno-san is smiling happily at her while Gremory-senpai cries as if she's seen the eyes of a murderer. Then Gremory-senpai rushed Makoto-kun and shook him by the shoulders!

"MAKOTO! PLEASE SAY THAT I HAVEN'T BEEN HURTING YOU! PLEASE! PLEASE! I WILL LOVE...NOT LOVE! FUCKING HELL! I DON'T LOVE YOU! SHIT! YUNO! I AM SO FUCKING SORRY!"

Why is she apologizing to Yuno-san? I tilted my head as Yuno-san smiled innocently.

"I don't understand, what's wrong?"

"Yuno...I am so sorry. I will punish myself so you don't have too."

P-Punish? Yuno-san punishes Gremory-senpai? Why would she punish Gremory-senpai? And why would Gremory-senpai say she will punish herself? Is there something going on between them that I'm not aware of?

"Really, Gremory-senpai? I haven't got a clue as to what you are saying."

That made Gremory-senpai curl up into a ball and shed very large tears. She's really frightened of Yuno-san. Something must've happened but I don't know if I will ever find out. Kaichou-san sighs at her and sits down with us.

"Do you mind?"

"No please eat with us Nee-chan. Ooh Nee-chan, I'm having guests over tonight, because we need to finish a project. And I need my guardian to speak with Kotonoha-sans parents. And since that's you..."

"Ah, I understand. I will talk to this Kotonoha-sans parents. But I can't be long. There's some important work I have to attend to tonight and I really could use Walburga-sans and Kiba-sans help."

"That's not a problem. I will let them know."

"Thank you."

So like that, we started talking and having fun. Having fun with friends is the best. These people are my friends. I didn't know it until recently, but they are all nice and welcoming. I didn't know people like this existed.

* * *

><p>...By the end of the day, myself, Makoto-kun and Kaichou-san are walking towards my home. The others from the group have already headed off towards Makoto-kun's house. I've never seen it before but I've heard that he lives in quite a big place, maybe similar to my place.<p>

My family aren't on the poor side of the scale but we aren't millionaire's either. So...erm, I'm alone with Makoto-kun! W-Well, sort of alone anyway.

"So, it isn't a problem with me having all girls in the house, right Nee-chan~?"

"O-Of course it isn't. Why would you assume it was? Are you planning to do any dubious activities?"

"Oooh yeah. I plan to have a wild sex party with all the girls there! Geez, give me some credit Nee-chan!"

"R-Right, I shouldn't of thought anything like that."

"Right! You shouldn't of said anything like that! I'm so telling Sera-Nee-chan!"

When he said that, she went quiet and shook a little. Is she scared of this Sera-Nee-chan person? Kaichou-san pushes up her glasses while looking directly at him.

"D-Don't threaten me with Onee-sama monster."

"Whatever you say~ Ooh, I've let Yumi-chan and Walburga-san know~ They'll be at the student council room once you return."

"I thank you for that. Anyway, Katsura-san, your parents wouldn't mind you being at a boys house?"

She directed her question towards me.

"W-Well, there are going to be more girls there than boys. As far as I know, there's only one boy going to be there, yes?"

"That's right. Only I will be there! And I wouldn't try anything anyway. For one, Ravel-san would attack me if I tried anything and she's completely insane...is what I would say but I'm sure she has a sixth sense so I am going to say that she is a really lovely person."

He looked around questioningly. Is he really thinking about Ravel-san going to attack him? But then...we arrived at my house.

"So you live here Kotonoha-san?"

"Y-Yes. It is me, my Okaa-sama, Otou-sama and my little Imouto Kokoro. But my Otou-sama wont be home right now. My Okaa-sama and Imouto will be home though."

"Aah, so you have a little Imouto?"

Makoto-kun asked with a kind smile. I returned the smile and nodded silently.

"Y-Yes, she's really sweet and...she's kind of the opposite of me. I'm shy, reserved and she is bubbly and hyper."

"Hehe, I know the feeling Katsura-san."

She said while looking in Makoto-kun's direction. He smiled at her while she narrowed her eyes. Clearly I'm missing something here. But then I went towards my house and opened the door.

"P-Please come in."

I shyly said to him and her. They both took off their shoes, put them on the shoe rack and followed me into the living room. Right now, Otou-sama should be at work so only Okaa-sama is here.

"Onee-chan!"

My Imouto shot into my arms and hugged me tightly!

"Makoto do you sense that...?"

"Yeah..."

What are they talking about? They are looking at me and my sister while raising their glasses as if they are scanning us with their glasses. But then they stopped doing that and smiled. Makoto-kun came over and kneeled down with a red face.

"Hello there. My name is Makoto Sitri, and this is my Nee-chan Sona Sitri. Your name is Katsura Kokoro-san yes?"

"Yup! So, you are like Onee-chan's boyfriend?"

We both did spit takes and shook our heads strongly! Boyfriend!? Why would she assume boyfriend all of a sudden!? He's not my boyfriend now or has he ever been! M-Maybe in the future...no Kotonoha. Don't think about such things.

"Kokoro!"

I scolded her. She sticks out her tongue at me.

"Onee-chan~ Don't be such a prude~ He's quite cute~"

D-Don't suddenly say that baka Imouto!

"A-Ah, thank you very much. Katsura-san is quite adorable also!"

"T-Thank you Onii-chan! Call me Kokoro-chan!"

When she said that, he suddenly gained a red face. He's blushing bright red. I wonder why he is blushing at Kokoro all of a sudden?

"O-Onii-chan...Kokoro-chan..."

He raised a hand to his face and his face got even darker red. Kaichou-san then got really close to his ear and started whispering something. I don't quite hear what she is saying but it is making him shiver quite profoundly.

"Ehehe...Nee-chan that's scary."

"Then stop it."

"Y-Yeah, I will. Geez Nee-chan can be scary when she is trying to be scary."

"A-Anyway. Katsura-san...older one, please show us to your Okaa-sama. I'm sorry but I am a little busy."

"Aah, this way please."

We went into the living room and sat down on the couches. I see Okaa-sama giving us questioning looks.

"Okaa-sama. This is my friend Makoto Sitri-kun and this is his Onee-sama, Sona Sitri-senpai."

"Aah, so this is the famous Makoto-kun you've been talking about?"

Ooh no! I forgot that I sometimes speak about him at home! I covered my face as he spoke.

"I'm famous here? Cool! Well, I'm Kotonoha-sans classmate and friend. Nee-chan."

His Onee-sama nodded and started talking to Okaa-sama about it tonight. I hope she is fine with it. I need to help the others with the project. It wouldn't be fair if they had to do it all and I couldn't help.

But Kaichou-san is a responsible girl and she is highly intelligent. She is very convincing. Okaa-sama took in all of Kaichou-sans words while sipping on the tea right in front of her. I should've offered Makoto-kun and Kaichou-san some tea.

By the time Kaichou-san had finished her speech so to speak, Okaa-sama closed her eyes.

"S-So Okaa-sama? Is it fine if I go also?"

"Since it is for a school project, I don't mind."

"Oh thank you!"

I cheered happily! She said I could go! I'm happy she said that I can go tonight!

"It isn't a problem Kotonoha. Just be good."

"I-I will be."

"Makoto, I have to go now."

"Right. Goodbye Nee-chan!"

After giving a goodbye respectfully, Kaichou-san let herself out. I was then about to stand up when Kokoro speaks up instead.

"Okaa-sama! Onee-chan gets to go to her boyfriends house! Can't I go also!?"

G-Go to Makoto-kun's house with him and me!?

"Kokoro. You can't suddenly invite yourself like that."

"I didn't! I asked if I could go!"

Okaa-sama puts a hand to her chin. She can't seriously be thinking about letting Kokoro go with us? We are doing a project, not babysitting. Even if Kokoro is old enough to look after herself, I would still feel like she shouldn't...ugh.

* * *

><p>After a few minutes of thinking, Okaa-sama then looked at me. Ugh, I don't want Kokoro to go!<p>

"Kotonoha, do you think that Kokoro could go with you? If you are working on a project, then Kokoro could perhaps help you?"

Help me? I love Kokoro very much but I would like to hang out with my friends!

"...It wouldn't be up to me. It isn't my house Okaa-sama. Isn't it up to Makoto-kun who goes to his house?"

I reasoned with her. She then looked at Makoto-kun...

"Sitri-kun, yes?"

"Yes that's me, Katsura-san."

"Say, you wouldn't mind if Kokoro would go with you, yes?"

He looks at Kokoro who goes over to him and hugs him! Ugh, I somehow feel like that she is going to come no matter what I say. Yeah, she is going to be coming and ruining my time alone with him...

"Onii-chan~ Can I go~? I promise to be good and help~"

"Erm...as long as you are good then I don't have any problems."

"Yay! I'm going to go and pack some clothes!"

I don't even know why she wants to come anyone. To ruin my life probably. That's what she's best at. She runs out of the room and up the stairs...I then stand up and go towards my room wordlessly to pack some clothes. Maybe some pyjamas or something.

I got to my room and packed some clothes and pyjamas and I also brought some snacks with me. Maybe we could have a little break with some food. Then again, am I being a little weird?

No, I am going to not let Kokoro ruin this for me! If I am able to get even a little closer to Makoto-kun then...

I went downstairs to see Kokoro and Makoto-kun waiting for me, holding hands near the doorway and speaking happily.

"And the time when Onee-chan jumped into the pool and her top came off! It was really funny for everyone!"

Aaah! She's a little monster!

"Hehe, that does sound funny. But it must've been embarrassing for Kotonoha-san huh."

"Ooh! She nearly died of embarrassment!"

I'm going to kill her! I stormed over and glared at her harshly. She smiled up at me like a little monster.

"Kokoro! Please be quiet!"

"No Onee-chan! I'm telling Onii-chan all your embarrassing things!"

I cried a little and pouted. Makoto-kun then smiled at me.

"You have a cute sister. She's such a funny girl."

"Ehehe, I'm glad you think so. I think she is a monster."

I shot a little look at the monster who just smiled again.

"Can we go now~!?"

She whined a little. I sighed and nodded. Then Makoto-kun smiled and we all left our house after saying goodbye to Okaa-sama. She and Makoto-kun are holding hands while I walk next to them politely.

...We got to Makoto-kun's house...mansion. Its really huge! It is even bigger than my house! It is so huge!

"Wow Onii-chan! You live here!?"

"Y-Yeah, I live here. Its not just me though Kokoro-chan. There's quite a number of people who live here. And its always growing."

Its always growing? Just how many people live here? But before I could say anything, he went on with Kokoro so I followed. We went in and I went to take my shoes off but Makoto-kun stops me.

"You don't have to take your shoes off. You can if you want but you don't have to."

"Aah! Then I'm not!"

"Hehe, thank you Makoto-kun. Your home is lovely."

"T-Thank you Kotonoha-san."

He scratched his cheek in embarrassment with a small blush.

"Erm, everyone will be in the living room. Please follow me."

So doing as he said, we went to the living room. But when we got into the living room, everyone looks at Kokoro and then looks at Makoto-kun, then looks at their connected hands. Even I find it weird for Kokoro to suddenly become attached to Makoto-kun. Maybe she believes that he is actually my b-boyfriend!

"Do you have some kind of power over loli's!?"

Ravel-san snapped! Makoto-kun, myself and everyone jumped back in surprise!

"W-Whatever do you mean?"

"Ugh, Koneko-san, Elmenhilde-san, Ile-san, Nel-san, Millicas-sama and Kunou-san! All of these loli's adore you! I was wondering if you had some kind of power over loli's?"

"I do. I have a loli beam. It comes from my eyes. If I look at a loli, they fall instantly in love with me. Isn't it useful for someone like me? N-Not that I'm a lolicon but I think its pretty useful~"

He giggled with a thumps up. She face palms. A loli beam? Is that why Kokoro is really attached to him? He then goes down to Kokoro's level.

"Loli beam activate! Kokoro-chan! Fall in love with me~"

"Onii-chan is cute!"

He stared intently into her eyes, she smiled, called him cute and hugs him tightly! He has power over loli's!? I somehow feel like this is going to be a long night!

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I will leave it there! It was a Kotonoha chapter! I thought I should do one as I gave Yuno a chapter from her P.O.V so here it is. And her cute sister was also introduced! Well, until next chapter!<strong>

**Issei; Rias, Asia, Irina, Xenovia, Isabela, Jeanne, Akeno, Seekvaira, Gasper (fem), Tsubasa, Ophis, Raynare, Kalawarner, Mittelt, Bennia, Rossweisse.**

**Makoto; Serafall, Sona, Ravel, Aika, Gabriel, Elmenhilde, Kunou, Yumi (fem Kiba), Le Fay, Tsubaki, Azazel (fem), Walburga, Kaguya, Millicas (fem), Koneko, Yuno, Artoria (fem Arthur), Ile and Nel, Vali (fem), Yasaka, Kotonoha, Grayfia.**

**Peerage**

**Queen; Walburga.**

**Bishops; Ravel, Le Fay.**

**Rooks; Elmenhilde, Yuno.**

**Knights; Yumi, Artoria.**

**Pawns; Aika (4 Pawns), Kunou (3 Pawns), Kotonoha (1 mutated).**


	22. Chapter 22

**Its that time again! Welcome again! Now, time to answer some reviews!**

**Anime PJ; Yeah, it seems that is popular. And Kotonoha is someone I'd like as a friend also! She's super cute after all!**

**Guest 1; Yeah, it is funny. And no, they aren't mother and daughter in this.**

**Ran; Loli war! All loli's for themselves! Kokoro in the harem, and peerage huh? Maybe.**

**Sano; Thanks! It could very well happen.**

**Guest 2; I do watch it, and it is an idea. I might do a story like that in the future.**

**Guest 3; I do know that. Yeah, I think I will.**

**Well, on with the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>The love for your Knight <strong>

**Makoto P.O.V**

It has been a few days since we had that stay up party thing for the project. We managed to finish it in time, despite that all of us fell asleep by the end of it in a group, huddled together in the corner. It was lucky that we finished it just in time. And I got to make another friend in Kokoro-chan! She's so adorable! But I can sense something from both of those girls...hmmmm, it is worth an investigation. I'm happy we were able to finish...but there's something that's been worrying me.

My Knight, Yumi-chan. Ever since we went to Ise-Nii-sans yesterday, she has been acting weird. She isn't really speaking to me, no matter how many times that I try and talk to her.

"Yumi-chan..."

"..."

She didn't speak to me again. I am so troubled by my Knight. I don't ever want any of my peerage sad so when Yumi-chan is sad like this. I patted her head but she didn't really notice my touch.

"Yumi-chan, please talk to me. I'm really worried about you."

"Makoto-kun I...I saw a..."

"A what? It was something in that photo album...what was it?"

I didn't see what it was so I asked her. She made an unpleasant face and put her arms under her breasts.

"...A holy sword."

A holy sword. I should've known. That girl couldn't ever forget and I don't expect her too. I brought her into a hug and kissed the top of her head. Its times like these that I have to be really attentive to my Knight. Her past is always on her mind. Even though I try and help her have fun...she's like this now.

"Yumi-chan, its ok. I'm here you know? They can't hurt you now."

"I-I know but...for some reason, I think holy swords will be coming into play soon."

"Even if that's true, I wont let them get near you. I'll either wash them away or freeze them and shatter them. Just, please don't do anything reckless. And I'm not asking as your King, but as someone who cares very much about you. You know I care about you, don't you?"

She nodded at me. Then she rested her head on my shoulder then hugged my arm.

"Makoto-kun is the best King I could hope for."

"I might be your King, but I'm always going to be your friend...and whatever else you want me to be."

"T-Thank you Makoto-kun."

I gave her a small kiss on the lips, then she suddenly pins me! She got on top of me and pinned my arms to the bed!

"Yumi-chan I..."

"Makoto-kun, you're always looking out for me. You are always on my side. And you are always there when I need you. Why do you..."

"Care so much?"

She nodded at me.

"Because Yumi-chan is very important to me. Like everyone on my peerage, you are too important to me. If I have too, I will break the Excalibur's for you and keep you safe from them. That's my job as a King, and its also loyalty to my cute Knight. Also, I'm on top."

Flip!

"Iyaa~!"

I flipped our positions and pinned her to the bed. She makes a naughty face and leans up to kiss me so I lean down and kiss her. My lips capture hers in a fiery kiss. Our lips move in rhythm with one another's then I lightly push my lips away from hers.

"Muu~ I wanted more~"

"Ara, you really are bad~"

She blushes up at me cutely. The power of my positivity has helped Yumi-chan feel better. But this isn't a solution. Just a little quick fix. I need to help her another way. I need to find out about Excalibur...to see if it is coming here like she thinks it is. If it is then...I'm going to have to beat them...to destroy them with her...even if it would cause trouble...I could send my peerage and have no knowledge of it hehe.

I kiss her lips a little more before getting off the bed. She whines cutely and follows me off the bed. I then slapped her butt and smiled.

"We need to go and practice for the ball tournament~"

"Y-Yes."

She then slapped my butt and we left the room. I guess that was payback for me slapping her butt. We then went downstairs and sat at the table.

"Say Mako-sama, about Kotonoha-san and her little sister..."

"Yeah, I sensed it also with Nee-chan. For some reason, I only started sensing Kotonoha-sans...whatever when she was near her sister. And now I can sense it when we are in class."

I replied to Ravel-san while holding Yumi-chan's hand. She needs me to be here for her right now more than ever so I will be. She gave me an appreciative smile. She then placed her head on my shoulder softly.

"Do you know what they have?"

"If you mean, do I think they have Sacred Gears? Then I can't be sure. But if I had to take a guess, then I would say yes."

"I-Is that the case? Then, what are you going to do about it?"

I raised an eyebrow.

"Whatever do you mean? I'm not going to force them to reveal their Sacred Gears. They might know about their Sacred Gears anyway. But I couldn't just come out and ask them, could I? They might think I'm crazy, or they might think I'm after them for their Sacred Gears."

"M-Maybe you are right. But I would keep an eye on them if I was you."

"True enough. I will keep an eye on them, and on Yuno-san."

"Yuno? Why Yuno?"

Elmen-tan asked me. Doesn't she sense it?

"Don't you feel her power also? I don't know what, but I sense she holds quite abit of power. I don't think she realizes it though."

"But, really? Her? She holds power?"

"Yes. Take the next opportunity you see her to sense her."

Elmen-tan stays quiet at my words. Yeah, I've sensed Yuno-sans...power for a week or so now. It is strong, but I can't get a good read. Its like...something is blocking my senses. I'm not sure what but something is.

"Hmph, so that's two from your class, and the little sister of Katsura."

Walburga-san said as Ravel-san gave out some food.

"That seems to be right."

Then Kunou-san makes a sad face. So I look at her fully to see her bottom lip stick out, so she's pouting.

"Onii-chan and Kokoro-san were getting really friendly..."

"Getting friendly. Don't tell me that Kunou-san is jealous of Kokoro-chan~?"

"I'm not jealous! I'm just...Kokoro-chan is cuter than me..."

"Don't be silly. Kunou-san is my cute little Pawn. Kokoro-chan is a girl I met not long ago. I don't know her as well as my cute little Pawn. So there's no need to be jealous now Kunou-san~ I love my foxy loli~"

I smirked like a fox when I said that. Kunou-san beams at me cutely. I then patted my lap.

"Why aren't you sat on Onii-chan's lap?"

"Coming Onii-chan!"

Kunou-san rushed over and sat on my lap with her foxy form out. I then patted her head and I faced Ravel-san.

"Where is Aika-san? She usually comes over for breakfast."

"Well, I think she said she was going to sleep in today. Because she had...some hard contract last night."

"Aah, I see. Yeah, Aika-san gets the crazies alright."

"She's not the only one~"

Well, of course Walburga-san. You get some weirdo's. My peerage do seem to get weirdo's though. Especially Aika-san. Maybe she just draws in the crazies. We then ate our breakfasts in peace. I do need to keep an eye on Yumi-chan though...I don't know why but when she said that Excalibur's might be near...I felt like she might be right.

* * *

><p>...Sometime later, we got to the school and did our usual classes. But once class was over for lunch, I went to Rias-Nee-sans clubroom to ask her something. Nothing too important but I would like an answer as to why she tried to attack Yuno-san the other day, only to get curb-stomped by Yuno-san. She has some good defensive skills, I must admit. But she was being attacked so I don't blame Yuno-san for anything.<p>

I got to the clubroom...to see Nee-chan! I rushed over to Nee-chan and placed my hands on her breasts!

"Ooh! Not again!"

"Hehehehe~"

I started massaging Nee-chan's breasts while smiling at her. A dark blush appears on her face as her bottom lip quivers in excitement...well, she's trying to hide it but I can tell that she is excited as I can feel her nipples getting harder~

"Nee-chan's boobs have grown a little since yesterday~"

"N-No! Monster stop it!"

"Ara, but I can't Nee-chan~ Its really good to feel your boobs like this~ They really are great to touch~"

I smirked as I licked her neck while Rias-Nee-san looks at us with a lewd face.

"Y-You are in that kind of relationship!?"

"That's right Nee-san~ Me and Nee-chan are in that kind of relationship~ It will only be a matter of time before she accepts our love, isn't that right Nee-chan?"

Nee-chan cries a little and looks at me.

"Monster! Stop it! E-Even though Onee-sama finds this acceptable, I don't!"

"So~ You weren't calling out my name the other day while breathing heavily~?"

Her face drops and she cries even harder!

"YOU HEARD THAT!?"

"Yes I did. "Makoto~ Do it harder~ Suck on my nipples Otouto~" are just some of the things I heard. I could go into greater detail if you like?"

"NO! DON'T! PLEASE STOP IT!"

I giggled a little at her as I rested my head on Nee-chan's breasts. That's when I noticed her Pawn-kun looking at me with a weird face.

"Ara, what's wrong with the Pawn-kun? Jealous of me and Nee-chan being in a sexual relationship?"

"Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-YOOOOOOOOU! AND KAICHOOOOOOOOOU!"

"Geez, stop yelling. Yes, me and Nee-chan are in that kind of relationship. Geez, I'm not deaf you know?"

His face drops as I see the door open. Its Ise-Nii-san and Asia-Nee-san. Yeah, I call her Asia-Nee-san now. Since she is my Nee-san~ She's really kind and sweet~ Ise-Nii-san better not be naughty and hurt her feelings. I mean, its obvious to me that she likes him very much, even loves him but I don't think Ise-Nii-san sees that.

"Hey butch, femme. I've never properly introduced you to this thing. This is Sona Sitri. She's a lesbian who loves me."

"I don't love you ape! I never have, and I never will!"

SHATTER!

Aah! She threw a book through a window! It shattered and she glared at Nee-chan!

"I am not tolerating that shit today! You calling me an ape! You saying you don't love me when its fucking true! All of you are against me! Doctor!"

"S-Shut up ape. No one cares about you or your doctor."

Rias-Nee-san shook her fist at Nee-chan who rolled her eyes. Then Saji-Nii-san looked at Ise-Nii-san.

"You guys are getting peaceful school life because Kaichou and us, the Devil servants of Sitri, are working at daytime. It won't be bad for you to remember that, you know? By the way, my name is Saji Genshirou. I'm in second year, and I am Kaichou's Pawn."

"Oooh, the same year as me and also the same Pawn as me!"

Well, Ise-Nii-san seems happy. But then Saji-Nii-san seems to be displeased.

"Actually you damaged my pride very badly. For you, one of the three pervs, to be the same Pawn as me…"

"W-What did you say!?"

It seems like they wont be getting along anytime soon. Ise-Nii-san narrowed at Saji-Nii-san.

"Oh? You wanna go at it? Even if I look like this, I'm a Pawn that consumed 4 pieces of Pawns. Even if I just turned into a Devil, I won't lose against someone like Hyoudou."

"Actually, even if you did consume 4 Pawn pieces, that's just because of Sona-Nee-chan's power. If it was me, then it would've been less, probably. You know, the higher the power of the King, the less the cost of the Evil Pieces. Then there's all the other features...even I don't know all the features but that's a basic one right there for you Saji-Nii-san."

He glared in my direction and I just let a smile grace my face. I looked to Nee-chan who patted my head.

"Saji, stop that."

"Bu…But Kaichou!"

"Don't glare at Makoto, ever again. And the reason we came here is to introduce our new servants amongst fellow high class Devils where we both have this school as our base. In other words it is a meeting to introduce you and Rias' servants, Hyoudou-kun and Asia-san. If you are my servant, then don't make a shame out of me. Besides…"

Nee-chan then looked at Ise-Nii-san while got comfortable on Nee-chan's boobs. She blushed down at me before shaking her head and looking in Ise-Nii-sans direction again.

"Saji, you can't win against Hyoudou-kun right now. He is the one who defeated the third son of the house of Phenex. Consuming 8 Pawn pieces was not just for show."

"8 pieces!? Wait, this is the guy who defeated the Phenex!? For this guy to beat that Raiser… I thought that it was Jeanne-san or Himejima-senpai who rescued Rias-senpai…"

Nee-chan then bowed her head at Ise-Nii-san.

"I am sorry Hyoudou Issei-kun, Asia Argento-san. My servant hasn't experienced as much battles as you two, so he still has some rude attitude in him. If its ok, can you please get along with him?"

Saji-Nii-san isn't saying anything so I blasted him with some water.

"Nii-san! Don't disgrace Nee-chan now!"

"Eh? Ye…Yes! Please get along with me…"

He said that grudgingly. Ooh Nii-san, don't be naughty now~

"Yes. Let's get along."

Asia-Nee-san made a big smile which made Nii-sans face turn red.

"If its Asia-san, then I am very happy!"

Saji-Nii-san grabbed Asia-Nee-sans hand and made an attitude opposite to the one he gave Ise-Nii-san. Ise-Nii-san then roughly took Saji-Nii-sans and shook it while gripping it hard.

"Hahaha! Saji-kun! Please look after me as well! Also I'll seriously fucking kill you if you lay a finger on Asia. Ok, Saji-kun!?"

Wow, they are really going at it huh. I feel sorry for Saji-Nii-san and Ise-Nii-san. There's no point in fighting. We all inhabit this school so why can't they just get along?

"Yes! Yes! Let's get along Hyoudou-kun! To have the blonde Bishoujo for just yourself. You really are a Brute-kun! Man, I wish there was a divine punishment which falls on you! I wish you die when a lightning falls on you while you are on your way home!"

I looked to Nee-chan who face palmed.

"My Pawn is better than yours Sona."

"Shut up ape. You know, everyone is better than you are."

Rias-Nee-san cried softly at that. She then shook her fist at Nee-chan who rolled her eyes at her. Poor Nee-san has a weird existence.

"Take that back!"

"Erm...why don't I just ask Gasai-san to have a little talk with you?"

"P-Please! Don't! Yuno is one crazy butch..."

BANG!

"Owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww! I'm under attack again!"

Rias-Nee-san held her head in pain and looked out the window.

"Yuno! I know it was you! Well, I'm going to take Makoto's virginity! You know that, right!? I'm going to take his virginity because I love him! That's right bitch! I love him and I'm going to rape that boy! By the time you get him, he's going to be tainted! Do you hear me Yunooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!?"

She's going crazy again! But there's something I can't ever get off my mind, my Knight and her hatred for the Excalibur's. It makes me feel bad that my Knight isn't feeling right. I think I will have to tell my peerage about the holy sword project. I feel like it might be becoming relevant soon.

* * *

><p><strong>Yuno P.O.V<strong>

"Hello ape. Once again, you've managed to piss me off."

I said as I tighten her binds. Today, I have her tied up to a board. So she is standing vertically. She is looking at me with such fear. She's too fun to kill. That's why she is still alive. I love torturing her~ She's so fun to hurt~ When she screams like a bitch I feel all good inside~ It really is a great outlet for when I go home...damn bastard parents...I'm going to kill them...put them in a cage for a change...

"Yuno please! I am so sorry!"

"But, you aren't sorry. You are never sorry."

"P-Please! I fucking am sorry! I didn't mean to do whatever I did! Doctor! Help meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

Poor simple minded gorilla. I patted her head with my hand softly as she cried.

"There's no point screaming. No one will hear you."

"W-Why? Where the fuck are we?"

"Hehehe, somewhere no one would ever find your body."

She burst out crying again and looked at the roof. The place we are is a old abandoned factory outside of town. No one comes here, I made sure of it before I dragged her butt here. And that's why she isn't gagged today.

"Yuno...I'm so sorry..."

"Why are you sorry?"

I said with a happy smile, not portraying what I am really thinking. Just what can I do to her today? I've seen that blonde haired girl. She can heal so if I just cut Rias ape here, I think the girl could heal her. I think that's better than simple threats.

"...Is it because I said I was going to rape Makoto?"

"Yes. You have denied loving him, yet you said just before that you love him and you are going to rape him. As if I would ever let a skank like you touch him."

"Don't call me a skunk!"

Did she say skunk then? Yea, she must've been her primate brain in work.

"I didn't. I called you a skank, baka."

"Ooh...wait, don't call me a skank! That's worse than skunk!"

"No shit Sherlock. But you are most likely diseased ridden anyway."

"What are you implying exactly!? I-I'm a virgin!"

"Good one. I'm laughing on the inside."

I then see a red aura gather by her hands. Ooh, so she is going to use that power again huh. I sighed and pointed my knife at her.

"Try and attack me. Its going to make it worse for you."

She cried and the red aura died down. That's right ape. You are my bitch now. I went close to her and stroked her face while she cried.

"Ape. Allow me to make an offer to you. If you tell me what you are, and what Makoto-kun is then I will let you go, for now."

"W-What we are?"

"Yes. I can't seem to figure it out. I clearly know you aren't human, but I haven't figured out what you all are. I've narrowed it down to Devils that aren't bothered by the light, Vampires that can walk in the sun or maybe magicians. If you are magicians then...hmmm, so what are you ape?"

"W-We are Devils! We are fucking Devils! Makoto and myself are high class Devils! Oh, Sona is also a high class Devil! Can I go now!?"

Devils? Makoto-kun is a Devil huh? That just makes me love him more!

"Not yet. Tell me, what are those chess pieces you high class...Devils use?"

"T-Those are Evil Pieces! Long story short, we use them to reincarnate humans and other races into Devils! Those reincarnated Devils are our servants so to speak! But Makoto, Sona and I don't really treat them as servants!"

Of course Makoto-kun wouldn't treat people as servants. I'm sure she would though. She seems to be the type.

"Hmmmm, ok. So, does Makoto-kun have any spare pieces?"

"Y-Yes! He has some left! Can I go now!?"

I sighed and shook my head.

"No, I will tell you when you can go. So...what does Makoto-kun look for to have as servants?"

"W-Well, I guess they have to have something unique about them. He likes kind people, strong people and loyal people I guess! You'd have to ask him personally!"

"Yeah, I guess you're right for a change. Say, is there away for me to forcibly make myself his servant?"

"N-No. He needs to use his demonic power to reincarnate others into Devils. Even if you got a hold of his Evil Pieces somehow, there's no way you'd be able to get reincarnated unless Makoto used his power."

I gave her the once over to see if she's lying. She's sweating profoundly so I don't think she is lying. Great, there goes that plan. Ooh well, I'm sure I will find another way to become his servant. But for now...

"Its time to torture you."

"W-WHAT THE FUCK!? I TOLD YOU EVERYTHING YOU WANTED TO KNOW!"

"Yes, you did. That's why I will only lightly cut your skin."

She shivered as I took out a small blade. I put it to her skin...

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

And it begins.

* * *

><p><strong>And I will leave it there! There's been a few suggestions for Kokoro (Kotonoha's little sister) to be in the harempeerage and well...it is tempting. But I will leave it all to you. If she is in the peerage/harem, then she'd most likely be the healer with Twilight Healing and a Pawn or two. Well, until next time!**

**Issei; Rias, Asia, Irina, Xenovia, Isabela, Jeanne, Akeno, Seekvaira, Gasper (fem), Tsubasa, Ophis, Raynare, Kalawarner, Mittelt, Bennia, Rossweisse.**

**Makoto; Serafall, Sona, Ravel, Aika, Gabriel, Elmenhilde, Kunou, Yumi (fem Kiba), Le Fay, Tsubaki, Azazel (fem), Walburga, Kaguya, Millicas (fem), Koneko, Yuno, Artoria (fem Arthur), Ile and Nel, Vali (fem), Yasaka, Kotonoha, Grayfia.**

**Peerage**

**Queen; Walburga.**

**Bishops; Ravel, Le Fay.**

**Rooks; Elmenhilde, Yuno.**

**Knights; Yumi, Artoria.**

**Pawns; Aika (4 Pawns), Kunou (3 Pawns), Kotonoha (1 mutated).**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hello! Welcome to another chapter! Time to answer some reviews!**

**Anime PJ; Hehe, there's nothing wrong with being a little sadistic. It is fun watching Yuno do her work, hehe.**

**Banpaia Hime; Yeah, Kaguya will be introduced after volume four. Yeah, maybe siblings should take his virginity but I will ask everyone to see everyone's opinion.**

**MBates; I love Iris-Heart also! She's super awesome! And yeah, yandere's and sadists are my favourite type of characters also.**

**Sano; Rias needs to stop pissing Yuno off lol.**

**Dana; Thanks! Yeah, Rias better pray to whatever Devils pray to for Serafall to not find out.**

**Guest 1; I might make a chapter like that in the future.**

**Guest 2; Yes, I probably am hehe.**

**Guest 01; Yandere Kotonoha will be making an appearance soon enough. As there is a different trigger to Kotonoha's yandere ways to Yuno's yandere ways. And yes, Le Fay will be a little bit of a stalker.**

**Earl; Well, Freed's battle crazy, Yuno likes torturing Rias and others and Rias is...just messed up. There's no way to predict who'd win in crazy.**

**Well, that's it for the reviews! Now on with the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>The holy sword talk<strong>

**Aika P.O.V**

On a certain day after the ball tournament, Makoto-kun had gathered his peerage minus Kiba-chan together. For the reason of...well, I am not sure to be honest. He didn't really say anything about it but now we all sit around him on his bed as he starts talking about something. Kiba-chan has...gone out for a walk.

It is to clear her mind apparently but I don't know what she has on her mind. When I asked, she said it wasn't anything to be concerned about. But Makoto-kun is concerned if the look on his face is any indication.

"Holy sword project?"

I asked as he was explaining. Makoto-kun nodded at my words.

"Yes. Yumi-chan is a survivor of that project."

"Erm...what is this holy sword project exactly Onii-chan?"

The adorable fox loli asked our King. Our King took a breath while looking at the ground. Something must be wrong to suddenly start talking about some kind of project.

"There was a project several years ago inside the Christian Church that aimed to make those who can wield the holy sword Excalibur."

"...I hadn't heard of this before, Makoto-kun."

I said in surprise. I mean, there are actually holy swords out there. And these people did some project so they can wield this magnificent weapon? Or...is it magnificent or am I just dreaming right now?

"No, you would've of done. It isn't something that's broadcasted you know? Anyway, holy swords are the ultimate weapons against Devils. If we, the Devils, touch the holy sword then we will burn ourselves. If we get cut by it, then we will be terminated without a trace. It could be called the ultimate weapon for those who believe in God and see Devils as an enemy."

Holy sword… Its those things that also come up in games and light novels, right? I'm a Devil so it would be the most dangerous weapon for me as well.

"Even though there are numerous holy-swords originating from all over the world, I still think the most famous one would be Excalibur. Even in Japan, it comes up in many books. Its a holy weapon that is created through means of magic and alchemy by those who reach the territory of God. But holy swords choose their wielders. I hear that only one person in a decade or so gets chosen. Although it seems that there's a few wielders that are natural."

"Kiba-san is a Sacred Gear possessor that can create demonic swords, right? So isn't there a Sacred Gear that can create holy swords instead Onii-chan?"

The little fox girl asked. Yeah, there is. Even then I know about it.

"Its not like there aren't. Like Jeanne-Nee-sans Sacred Gear. Its the holy version of Yumi-chan's Sacred Gear, Sword Birth. Its called Blade Blacksmith. But if you compare it to the holy swords that already exist, it is kind of lacking. Of course I'm not saying its weak. Among them there is a sacred utensil included in the Longinus, just like your Incinerate Anthem Walburga-san or Ise-Nii-sans Boosted Gear. The most famous is the Sacred Gear that was wielded by the person who killed Jesus Christ, the True Longinus. Its also said that the name Longinus was derived from it."

Longinus. It is a Sacred Gear that has the power to kill God. Like the one Walburga-senpai possess'. So, there is a sacred utensil that is a Sacred Gear and is also a Longinus.

But to hear that the spear that killed Jesus-san was also a Longinus… I was discovering the mystery behind the history from out of nowhere. Talking to a high class Devil can be really shocking.

"Except, at this point there isn't a Holy Sacred Gear that can compete with Excalibur, Durandal, Caliburn or Ame-no-Murakumo-no-Tsurugi because these holy swords are too powerful. Its the same with the demonic swords. Although I do hope to have a legendary holy sword on my peerage. I think that would be neat."

Hmmmm. So much stuff that I had no clue about. I'll probably have to remember these things, but lately there is so much stuff that I have to remember, its hard to keep up…

"Yumi-chan received artificial treatment to adapt to the holy sword, particularly the Excalibur."

"So Kiba-chan is able to use the holy swords?"

He shook his head at my question.

"Yumi-chan couldn't adapt to the holy swords. Not only Yumi-chan, but it seems like everyone who received a treatment similar to Yumi-chan's couldn't either…"

Even Kiba-chan who is an expert at using swords and can handle all those demonic swords couldn't use the holy swords.

"The people of the Church decided to view the ones who couldn't adapt to the holy swords as defective products and disposed of them. Really, thinking of my Yumi-chan as a defective product makes me feel disgusted."

Dispose… Sounds like an unpleasant word. I can imagine what it means. Makoto-kun's eyes changed because he also felt discomfort.

"Most of the people experimented on were killed including Yumi-chan. Only because they couldn't adapt to the holy swords…"

"…It can't be. Its not an acceptable act by those who serve God."

It seems like this was a big shock for Kunou-chan. Her eyes were covered with tears. She's worried about our comrade also. Kiba-chan might not be on my favourites list but she is apart of Makoto-kun's peerage and as I am also, I think its my duty to also help her whenever I can.

"They, the people of the Church, calls us devils an evil existence, but I think the bad intentions of humans are the greatest evil in this world."

Makoto-kun said it with sad eyes. Makoto-kun is a Devil. But he is very kind. Makoto-kun told me once that he has similar feelings as humans because he stayed in the human's world for too long but I believe that's not the case.

I think that Makoto-kun was a kind man right from the start. Otherwise you can't explain his kind smile. There are also kind people among the Devils! And that is my pride of being a Devil.

"When I reincarnated Yumi-chan into a Devil, that girl was swearing for her revenge even when she was in a critical situation. Because her talents were being used for holy swords since she was born, I wanted her to use her talents as a Devil. Yumi-chan's talent at using swords would be a waste for only using it for holy swords. Yeah, she even threatened to kill me and Ravel-san back then."

S-She threatened to kill those two? I looked at Ravel-chan who gave a slight nod.

"She threatened to chop off my head a few times. She also threatened to exterminate the Devil scum as she called us. I thought it was a little bad, but Mako-sama's persistence paid off in the end and she...well, you know the story. Its hard not to fall for the guy who cares so much about you."

That is true. His love for his peerage is immense. I'd say its bigger than the love Buchou and Kaichou have for their servants. Not to say that they don't love their peerage, but Makoto-kun goes above and beyond for his peerage. Even willing to sacrifice himself for his peerage. I think I got the best choice as a King.

"That is true. I even hated being a Devil at first. But the love Makoto has for his peerage made me see sense and to see that living as a Devil is a great thing. Living for him, is the best pleasure I could have."

Elmen said such loving words. Its unexpected. So, she hated being a Devil at first also. So, that's the Knight and Rook of the team. I wonder what the Queen and Pawn, other Pawn that is have to say?

"Fufufufu~ The Vampire is right. We've all got pasts but, Makoto never judges us on our pasts, and always looks out for us. Even now, he always has our safety as our number one priority. Live for me and you'll have the best life. That's what he said to me when I was dying and he's right. I do have the best life. Plus, its always fun torturing our enemies which he lets me do~ Oooh yeah~ I can't wait for our next enemy to appear~"

So that's the Queens opinion. So that's what he said to her as she was dying...wait, so its been the Rook, Knight and Queen that's been brought back from the brink of death, or confirmed to be dead. W-Well, I was also stabbed with a light spear that time, and Kunou-chan was injured without a way out...so, he's...hehehe.

"Onii-chan is the best King in the universe! Better than everyone else! Yay for Onii-chan! He also saved Kunou from death! Even when it was Kunou's fault. Onii-chan came and saved Kunou without giving it a second thought. He even promised Kunou that I'd always be safe with him. Onii-chan is truly the best King!"

And that's the opinion of the loli fox. W-Well, everyone else is saying things about our King then I might as well throw in my two yen as they say. I'm not being left out now!

"I do agree with the others. Makoto-kun is the best King. So kind, caring, loyal, and most of all, his penis is big! I mean, wow! The Virgin Breaker! That's what I call it! And I can't wait for him to use its awesome powers of virginity breaking to take my virginity! Oooooooh yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaah~! I'm feeling it now~ His thing wriggling around inside me~! Its the best! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Makoto-sama! Take me nooooooooooooooooooooooooooow!"

[...]

Everyone was a loss for my words. Well, whatever! I said what I wanted to say! Its my dream after all! For him to take that precious thing then take me again and again and again! Aaaaaaah!

"I can't take it! Makoto-kun! I need your thing to take my virginity! I'm yours for the taking baby! Take meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

I jumped him! I need that thing inside me right nooooooooooooooooooooooow! My King and my Master! He's my Master and as his slave I need to give him pleasure everyday! Here I come Masteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer!

BANG!

"Guah!"

That Elmen stopped me with a punch to the gut! I fell to the floor, and cried. She ruins everything I want to do. Even though it is only innocently sexual assault, she always stops it.

"Stay. Good pervert."

She patted my head like a dog! Fucking loli bitch! She's the one I will meet in hell!

"And now I would like to say..."

"Yeah, no one cares beast."

Elmen talked over Ravel-chan and waved her hand as she was about to say something about Makoto-kun, maybe. Ravel-chan's eyebrows twitch in annoyance.

"W-What? Everyone else said something so I am too!"

"But no one cares about what a beast has to say."

"Fuck off! I'm still saying what I want to say! I was Mako-sama's first servant after alllllllllllllllllllllll!"

Geez, Ravel-chan. Don't let her get to you. Its what she wants and don't let that conniving little bitch win!

"If I recall, I heard that you had to persuade Makoto to let you join his peerage, isn't that right beast?"

Ravel-chan's face turned downwards and she nodded.

"B-But, it didn't take that much convincing and even then, he wanted me on his team...r-right Mako-sama?"

The boy that's been silent for awhile now...is shedding tears! W-Whoa, those are flowing like a waterfall! What's wrong with him all of a sudden!?

"Mako-sama...what's wrong?"

Ravel-chan asked. He continued to cry but then smiled brightly!

"Y-You all are amazing! I didn't realize that you all felt such loving feelings for me! I thought I wasn't doing a great job as a King but all your words have convinced me otherwise! Uwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! This feeling is the best! I love all you girls! My peerage! Uwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Come and hug your King!"

We all rushed and tackled him into a hug! This is the best after all! If only Kiba-chan was here then the peerage would be complete. Kiba-chan, where are you? Makoto-kun is extremely worried about you.

He doesn't have to say it either. Everyone on his peerage can feel when he's sad. And right now, he's very distraught about you. So please come back soon. Please return to your normal self soon.

"Now, I'm going to say..."

"Beast, give it up."

A vein popped on Ravel-chan's forehead and she charged for Elmen! That's right! Get her Ravel-chan!

"THAT'S IT! I'M COOKING THE BAT! I'M HAVING FRIED BAT TONIGHT!"

"Personally, I like fried chicken better."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!"

Elmen ran around the room with Ravel-chan chasing her. Ravel-chan is screaming about killing her but Elmen is just laughing manically right back which fuels her anger to the extreme level!

"COME AND GET ME BEAST!"

"DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE! SERIOUSLY JUST DIE ELMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!"

She makes Ravel-chan act this way. It isn't her fault. She just really winds up Ravel-chan to this amount. Then again, I don't think Ravel-chan needs all that much pushing sometimes when she's in her tsundere mode.

"Hehe, isn't this the best?"

Makoto-kun chuckled out. This is the best. Just being together like this...the door then opened. When I turned my eyes in that direction...it was Kiba-chan. She walked in wordlessly, Makoto-kun stood up and extended his arms in a hugging motion.

"Come here Yumi-chan."

"Y-Yes. I'm coming."

Kiba-chan went to Makoto-kun and hugged him tightly. Hehe, its like we are all together again. Meh, I'm thinking all sappy now. Its this peerage. You can't help but bare your emotions sometimes. That's what happens when you have such a King.

"Makoto-kun, I'm sorry I suddenly..."

"Its ok. As long as you return to me, I don't mind. Just say you'll always return to me and I will be happy. Cause me as much trouble as you want and I will punish you with hugs and kisses then you'll go back to normal."

Knowing his personality, he would punish his servants with hugs and kisses. No, maybe he'd think up some weird type of punishment and make us do that. Perhaps dressing up...like cosplay or something.

"O-Of course I'll always return to you. I am your Knight after all."

"Of course you are Yumi-chan. You are my cute Knight, and I'm never letting you go. Now bring those lips here."

"Hehe, y-yes."

So they shared a kiss while I looked on in mild jealousy. But at the same time, I know that Kiba-chan needs more comfort than the rest of us right now. So, I will let it go for now.

* * *

><p>[HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! SOMEONE! PLEAAAAAAAAAAAAAASE!]<p>

Someone screamed! We all looked at one another before going downstairs! Once getting downstairs, I see that Buchou is huddled in the corner of the living room and she's crying! Also, her uniform is messed up! She also has small cuts on her body!

"Uwah..."

"Rias-Nee-san. What happened to you? You've been gone for a few days now."

Makoto-kun asked her. She looked up at him and cried.

"You...You...YOU! YOU! YOU ARE THE ONE TO BLAME FOR THIS SHIT! I'VE BEEN THAT BITCH YUNO'S CAPTIVE FOR THREE DAYS NOW! ALL BECAUSE OF YOU! YOU FUCKING BASTARD! YOU DRAW IN ALL THE CRAZIES! SHE'S FUCKING NUTS! DOCTOR! HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! WHY DID NO ONE TRY AND FIND ME!?"

Yuno-san did this to her? I don't see it. She's a nice girl. Everyone thinks so and Buchou has been doing this for awhile now. Blaming a delicate flower like Yuno-san.

"Because you always come back. Sometimes you just disappear and you come back eventually."

Hearing that, she burst crying! She hugged her knees and bashed her hands on the ground.

"Mako-sama, I think she's been self harming."

"Yes, it appears to be the case. We're going to have to call Doctor Penguin about this."

Hearing their conversation, Buchou cried.

"I HAVE NOT BEEN SELF HARMING! THAT CRAZY BITCH KIDNAPPED ME! ALL BECAUSE SHE IS IN LOVE WITH YOOOOOOOOOOOU! MAKOTO SITRI! YOU FUCKING BASTARD! I HATE YOU! I HOPE YOU DIE YOU SHIT BAG!"

"Well well well. That's not very nice ape. Its not my fault you've turned to self harming."

"ITS NOT SELF HARMING! ITS YUNO! IT IS ALWAYS YUNO THAT BUTCH LESBIAN! SOMEONE HELP ME PLEASE! HELP ME MAKOTO! FUCK SAKE! PLEASE!"

We all just looked at her blankly. She kept crying while threatening to kill us all and asking for help at the same time. I really feel for her.

"Whatever you say. I'm going to go and watch Mikoto-chan and Kuroko-chan of Tokiwadai~"

Who are they?

"Ooh me too!"

"And me!"

"I'm for it!"

"I will join also~"

"Me too!"

Walburga-senpai, Kunou-chan, Ravel-chan, Elmen and Kiba-chan all know about it. Well, I guess I will go and watch it also. Makoto-kun and the rest of us went up the stairs and left Rias-Buchou downstairs shouting profanities at us.

* * *

><p><strong>Yuno P.O.V<strong>

"You just make this too easy ape. I like the challenge but you sadly aren't giving me a challenge. For that, I'm going to have to punish you even more."

Standing in the factory, I had to capture a wild boar again. Yes, I am referring to Rias Gremory-senpai. The reason I had to capture her is because she has been bad. She has been threatening my man again. And been calling me names. I don't take kindly to that. I tied her to her favourite metal board.

"Y-Yuno please...I'm sorry. Please don't hurt me anymore. I'm an ape, if that's what you want me to be. I'll be anything you want me to be."

"What if I want you to be dead?"

She shed tears at that.

"I-I am sorry! I am a million times sorry! I never meant to hurt you! You are better than I am! Please forgive me! I am sorry!"

I think I've broken her. Then again, she was pretty messed up beforehand. Before I got to her, she thought she was pregnant with a ghost baby. If that's not messed up then I don't know what is.

"But ape. You aren't sorry."

"I FUCKING AM! PLEASE YUNO! I'M SORRY! LOOK, I CAN HELP YOU!"

I raised a suspicious eyebrow at that.

"How can you help me?"

I thought I would play along with her games. If she is trying to halt her suffering then it isn't going to work. I'm not stupid King Kong, so don't try and play me.

"I-I can help you win Makoto's love! I can! I know him! I know his likes and dislikes! I know his fears and insecurities! I know his hopes and dreams! I know lots and lots about him and I'm willing to share with you if you just let me go!"

I went up to her and ran a knife over her left breast. She shivers slightly at the cold steel. I then patted her cheek.

"Oh, you will tell me them and I will decide if I let you go. Calling me a crazy butch lesbian isn't nice gorilla."

"I-I am so sorry Yuno-sama!"

Yuno-sama, I could get used to that. Especially from that ape Gremory.

"Its going to take more than apologies Rias ape."

"I-I...I...WHY DO YOU GO FOR ME!? I HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING! DOCTOR! HELP ME! SOMEONE! ANYONE! FUCK SAKE! I'M SCARED!"

I can see the fear in her eyes. She should know the reason I go for her. She's the one who bad mouths my man. And I don't accept that at all. There's no way I am letting apezilla here ruin my mans life.

"You need to stop hurting my man. Now, shall we start again ape?"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! PLEASE YUNO-SAMA! YUNO-SAMA!"

"Alright apezilla. There's no need to cry. Don't worry apezilla. I'm not going to kill you. I just like hearing your screams~"

She shivers so much and bangs her head against the metal table. Ooh right, I best make sure she doesn't knock herself out. I grabbed her head, put a pillow behind her head then smiled at her.

"Ok ape. Ready to start?"

"FUCK OFF! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

And once again, I punished Godzilla. She really needs to learn to stop.

* * *

><p><strong>And I will leave it there! Lots of love for Kokoro huh. Well, Kokoro is in the peerage and harem! Now, for the first lemon. Who do you want to see take part? <strong>

**The choices are Serafall, Sona (or those two together for a threeway incest deal), Ravel, Elmenhilde, Walburga, Kunou, Yumi, Yuno (possibly rape hehe), Grayfia, Ile and Nel or Koneko. Please vote now! I'll leave it for a few chapters so please vote now! The lemon will most likely be around volume four of the light novels. Well, until then, thank you for reading!**

**Issei; Rias, Asia, Irina, Xenovia, Isabela, Jeanne, Akeno, Seekvaira, Gasper (fem), Tsubasa, Ophis, Raynare, Kalawarner, Mittelt, Bennia, Rossweisse.**

**Makoto; Serafall, Sona, Ravel, Aika, Gabriel, Elmenhilde, Kunou, Yumi (fem Kiba), Le Fay, Tsubaki, Azazel (fem), Walburga, Kaguya, Millicas (fem), Koneko, Yuno, Artoria (fem Arthur), Ile and Nel, Vali (fem), Yasaka, Kotonoha, Grayfia, Kokoro.**

**Peerage**

**Queen; Walburga.**

**Bishops; Ravel, Le Fay.**

**Rooks; Elmenhilde, Yuno.**

**Knights; Yumi, Artoria.**

**Pawns; Aika (3 Pawns), Kunou (2 Pawns), Kotonoha (1 mutated), Kokoro (2 Pawns).**


	24. Chapter 24

**Welcome to another chapter! Now time to answer some reviews!**

**Castor115; That's true, she can't hehe.**

**Sano; Thank you. True, lol.**

**Banpaia Hime; Thank you and no problem.**

**Windyfate; Ooh, Makoto will be doing something with Yuno's parents. Although I haven't decided what. Either torture them, kill them or get them locked away for doing it. And thank you!**

**Mr Beaver Buttington; She would most likely drug Makoto to rape him. Makoto x Moka huh. I could include her in one of my stories. But which Moka are you referring to? Inner or outer?**

**Anime PJ; She is going to play a role in the Kokabiel arc yes. And I guess she can't keep torturing someone like Rias forever as it is breaking her.**

**Guest; Hehe, don't flirt with Makoto and you wont have to be scared of Yuno. And she will be becoming his Rook soon.**

**Guest 2; A foursome between the Sitri's and Grayfia? Hmmm, possibly...maybe.**

**Ark; Thank you!**

**Guest 3; Well, you'll have to wait and see.**

**Thank you to all those who voted! Well, on with the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>The holy swords have come!<strong>

**Issei P.O.V**

Its the day after it happened. The girls from yesterday came here. They came to my house and now...we are in the Occult Research clubroom. But...there's no Buchou. I don't actually know where she is and apparently, Makoto is taking this meeting. I was hesitant at first as he is my junior but then I remembered that he is a high class Devil. I shouldn't underestimate his worth as a King.

Kaichou said that since Buchou isn't here, Makoto can take the meeting. And if she believes in her Otouto then I can't question it either. Plus he has Kaichou's sharp gaze down. When looking at him like this, I can't help but think that this guy really is a high class Devil who really knows what he is doing and how to handle situations like this.

We, the members of Gremory group besides Buchou as I don't know where she is, and Makoto plus his group were gathered in the club room. On the sofa, Makoto with Ravel and the two guests were sitting. The other members of our group including myself were sitting in the corner of the room listening to their conversation. Ever since those two came to the club room, we couldn't stop but feel something. Our instincts as Devils were telling us that they were dangerous.

Makoto and Ravel were talking to them with a serious face. But the most dangerous one was Kiba. She was glaring at them grudgingly. If something were to happen… No. She looked as if she was about to go slashing at them any moment. They were the believers of God that Kiba hates. If you knew her past which I learned from Makoto after the girls came yesterday, then you would know that she was brimming with hatred now. Under this atmosphere, the first one to talk was Shidou Irina.

"Recently the Holy-swords Excalibur's that were kept by the Catholic Church Headquarter Vatican, Protestant Church, and Eastern Orthodox Church were stolen."

Excalibur was stolen? And Catholic, and Protestant…? If I remember correctly, I was told in a lecture at school that there were different factions within the Christian religion. But how can Excalibur be stolen from Catholic, Protestant and Eastern Orthodox? It's in one location isn't it?

"Excalibur itself doesn't exist Ise-Nii-san, Aika-san and Kunou-san."

The one to answer my unasked question was Makoto himself. Ara, he's really on the ball huh.

"I'm sorry. Some of the servants here recently became a Devil, so can we continue this conversation while explaining about Excalibur?"

Irina nodded at Makoto's request.

"Ise-kun, Aika-san, Kunou-san. Excalibur broke in the war a long time ago."

Irina looked at the three of us and said that. Huh? Broke? The holy sword did? Even if its a super famous sword?

"Now it looks like this."

The woman with blue hair and green mesh got her weapon, which was covered in cloth, and revealed it to us. What appeared was a long sword.

"This is Excalibur."

[CHILLS].

The moment I looked at it, I felt as if every pore on my body opened and felt something really cold running through my body. Fear. Shiver. Awe. I became really scared from a single sword. This is dangerous. It is seriously dangerous. Even I understood that a Devil would die instantly just from its touch! Is this a holy sword? Is this the ultimate weapon to kill Devils?

"Excalibur was broken into pieces during the war a long time ago. The fragments were collected and turned into a new form by alchemy. It was made into 7 swords. This is one of them."

Then this Excalibur wasn't a real one, but a new one that was made afterwards.

"The Excalibur I hold is Excalibur Destruction. Its one of the 7 holy swords that were created. The Catholic Church is in control of it."

The woman with a mesh put her sword away and wrapped it with a cloth. If I look carefully there were spell symbols on the cloth. Does she have it sealed usually? But it doesn't change the fact that its dangerous. Irina also took out something that looked like a long rope. That rope started to move as if it were alive.

…! The rope changed its shape right in front of me and turned into a katana.

"Mine is Excalibur Mimic. I can change its shape into anything I want so it's really useful for carrying around. Just like this, each Excalibur has its unique ability. This one is in the possession of the Protestant Church."

She said it with pride. I could feel fear due to that Excalibur as well. That was also really dangerous to us devils.

"Irina… There's no reason to tell these devils the ability of Excalibur, is there?"

"Ara Xenovia. Even if they are Devils we still have to form a trustworthy relationship with them in this situation. Also, even if my sword's ability is revealed, I won't fall behind all the devils here."

"I'm not being funny but there's two of you and there are ten of us. You really shouldn't be so overconfident."

Elmen bravely said. Makoto closed his eyes when she said that. But she is right, isn't she? Even if they are holy swords that they have, we should be able to overpower them...right?

"…So what does the stolen Excaliburs have to do with this country located in the east of the World?"

Makoto continued to talk with the same attitude. As expected from our small King. He isn't backing down even if its an Excalibur in front of him! He is holding his ground! The girl with blue hair and a green mesh with scary eyes, I think her name was Xenovia, continued to talk.

"The Catholic Church was in possession of two Excalibur's including mine. The Protestant Church also had two. Also in the Eastern Orthodox Church there were two as well. The last one went missing in the previous war between God, Devils, and Fallen Angels. One Excalibur was stolen from each Church. The ones that stole them escaped to Japan, and brought them to this town."

Hey, hey. So the holy-swords thief has taken a liking to this town huh? Buchou also put her hand on her forehead and took a breath.

"Looks like Rias-Nee-sans territory is full of incidents. So who are the ones that stole the Excalibur's?"

"The ones that stole them were the Grigori."

Makoto widened his eyes in surprise at the answer as did Ravel.

"The holy swords were taken by the Fallen Angel organisation? Its not a matter of mistake. But certainly it would be the Fallen Angels when it comes to stealing them. For the Devils working at the top, holy swords does not give them much interest."

"We know the main culprit who stole the Excalibur's. One of the leaders of Grigori, Kokabiel."

"Kokabiel… One of the leaders of the Fallen Angels that survived the previous wars since ancient times… I never expected to hear the name of the one that appears in the Bible. But damn, I wonder if I could ever fight him with my peerage..."

Makoto also smirked at the name. Wait, the leader of the Fallen Angels!? Not only do we have the Excalibur, but also the leader of the Fallen Angels? Th…Then what was the reason they came here for? Was it for cooperation…?

"We sent priests, exorcists, to this town secretly but they kept getting killed."

Xenovia said that. Are you serious? There were violent incidents like that occurring and we didn't know about it…? Then is it a request for cooperation? Did they come to ask for the help of the high class Devil who is in charge of this territory? Well, even though Buchou isn't here, Makoto could pass on the message. But what the two women said clearly betrayed my guesses.

"Our request… No. Our order is to not to have any Devils intrude in the battle between us and the Fallen Angels for the Excalibur's. In other words, we came here to tell you not to interfere with this incident."

"Such talk. Are you really speaking like that? My Rook already stated that we could beat you so don't pretend to be stronger than you are little girl. But...ooh, I know...you think that we will aid the Fallen Angels when they are our enemy? If you do then you aren't very bright."

"The headquarters think that it might not be impossible."

There were chills within Makoto's eyes. He was quite pissed! An enemy comes all the way to his town that is shared with Buchou and Kaichou. Then tells him not to be involved and not to butt in. Also they said whatever they wanted to by saying that they would not forgive us if we formed an alliance with the Fallen Angels. Makoto's pride as a high class Devil wouldn't allow him to keep quiet about it.

"The higher ups don't trust Devils and Fallen Angels. We were ordered as "If the holy swords are taken away from God's side then the Devils would also be happy right?" The Fallen Angels would also profit from it. For those reasons it won't be weird for them to form an alliance. That's why we are giving you a warning. If you form an alliance with the Fallen Angel Kokabiel then we will eliminate you all. Even if you're the little brother of the Maou, by our boss."

Little brother of the Maou? Makoto has an older sibling who is a Maou also? Who could it be? It isn't Kaichou so...just who is it? I'm going to have to ask him later about it because it will only annoy me greatly.

"…If you know that I am the brother of a Maou, then it means that you have lots of connections with the higher ups in the Church. I find it funny how you come here and make demands of me when you clearly underestimate us but I will say it to appease you. We will not form an alliance with the Fallen Angels or may the Maou strike me down. Never. In the name of the Sitri house. I will not do something that would tarnish the name of our Maou! To tarnish my own Nee-chan! It would be unforgivable!"

It had become a contentious situation for both sides. But Xenovia laughed.

"Fu. Hearing that is good enough. I had to warn you just in case that Kokabiel is hiding himself in this town along with the three Excalibur's. If something were to happen I would be the one to be hated by the bunch in the Church headquarters. Well, we won't ask for cooperation. If you were to form an alliance with God's side temporally, then it would affect the balance of the three factions. Especially if it's the little brother of a Maou."

After hearing Xenovia, Makoto softened his expression and took a breath. Ngggggh. They had been talking about complicated stuff that I couldn't follow.

"Where is the person the Orthodox Church dispatched?"

Xenovia answered Makoto's question,

"They have that person put on hold for this case. They are planning to protect the last Excalibur if Irina and I fail."

"So its just the two of you? You are going to retrieve the Excalibur's from the leader of the Fallen Angel with just the two of you? How reckless. Are you trying to die? Are you high? If you were on drugs then that would explain it."

He thinks they're on drugs! But that could be possible or they are just naturally crazy. Willing to sacrifice themselves like this. Irina and Xenovia then said it with straight eyes.

"Yes."

"I have the same view as Irina, but if its possible I don't want to die."

"...So you both are on drugs as well?"

They face faulted and glared at him. They didn't deny it so that's the only conclusion I would come up with also.

* * *

><p>""No! We aren't on drugs!""<p>

They shouted at him! He giggles at them as they narrowed their eyes at him. He then becomes serious again.

"…So you came here to Japan prepared to die? The belief in your teaching is extreme like always."

"Don't talk ill of our beliefs, Makoto Sitri. Right, Xenovia?"

"Right. Also the Church decided that it would be better to eliminate all of the Excalibur's rather than letting them get used by the Fallen Angels. Our minimum objective is to get the Excalibur's away from the Fallen Angels. To accomplish that, its ok for us to die. The only way to fight against the Excalibur's are Excalibur's."

"Do you really think its possible with the two of you?"

He asked with a raised eyebrow. Surely they can't think it is. They said Kokabiel before...and he's a top class Fallen Angel...is there a chance for them.

"Well, we won't die in vain."

Xenovia said fearlessly to Makoto's question.

"You seem confident. Do you have a secret weapon?"

"Maybe. I will leave it to your imagination."

Makoto then stood up and got really close to her...! She reached for her weapon but he grabbed her hand in time! Damn he's fast!

"Ah, I don't think so. I was just wondering something. This secret weapon, it wouldn't happen to be Durandal would it?"

What did he just say!? Durandal!? Xenovia sharpened her eyes when he said that.

"How did you..."

"Know?"

She nodded with a far off gaze.

"Well, that's something I call research."

He then pointed at Shidou Irina.

"Name, Shidou Irina. Race, human. Aged 17. Lived in this town for several years. Childhood friends with Hyoudou Issei-Nii-san. Went to England to train to become an exorcist. BWH measurements are 87-59-89 cm and height is 164 cm, which is 5 feet 4 inches, approximately. Chosen to be the wielder of Excalibur Mimic, and partnered to Xenovia. Doesn't like being called self proclaimed things, the example being self proclaimed brunette."

Irina looks freaked out by all the information Makoto just said. He knows so much about her. He even knows about how we are childhood friends apparently. Even I didn't remember that yet he knew. He then pointed at Xenovia.

"Name, Xenovia Quarta. Race, human. Aged 17. Brought to the Vatican as a baby and was raised and trained to be the wielder of Durandal by your legal guardian Griselda Quarta. Chosen to be the wielder of Durandal like I stated just then and also the holder of Excalibur Destruction. BWH measurements are 87-58-88 cm and height is 166 cm, which is 5 feet 5 inches, approximately. You also have a deep fear of squirrels."

""...""

The two girls were at a loss for words. He knew...there measurements also!? W-Well, they aren't bad measurements. Fufufu, Irina and Xenovia have nice body measurements~

Makoto then sat back down and smiled. He has just totally destroyed them both with his knowledge of them. That's fucking awesome! Go Makoto! You awesome bastard! Now that's how a King does it!

"This is why you do research about your enemies. Really, it wasn't hard to find out things about you two once I knew your names. Irina-san and Xenovia-san. You just ask the right questions to the right people and, here we are~ My contacts are very reliable huh~?"

"...How did you know about my fear of squirrels...?"

"Hmmm, because I researched you silly~"

He gave a wink at her. She looks taken back by it. Then Irina makes a sound.

"Erm...can I ask how you knew about me and Ise-kun being friends before?"

"That was a guess. I saw a picture of you and Ise-Nii-san and jumped to the conclusions that you were friends. The other information came from very reliable sources. If there's anything that I have gotten wrong then please say."

""...""

They didn't say anything but looked to the floor in shame. They mustn't know about Makoto as well as he knows about them. Damn, that's connections to know all this about them. He must be pretty well connected.

After about two minutes of not talking and trying to process what just happened, Xenovia makes a noise.

"Then we will take our leave now. Let's go Irina."

"I prepared snacks for this event."

"I don't need it."

"That's actually most likely wise. Mako-sama isn't the best cook."

He shed tears at Ravel's words and looks at her.

"I bought them from a shop thank you!"

"Oh? Then you could've had some."

That made him cry even more. Poor guy is getting bullied by his Bishop. Then Irina stood up.

"I'm sorry. See you."

Shidou Irina also apologised with her hand. They then tried to leave. Then both of them looked in the same direction. It was Asia.

"When I saw you in Hyoudou Issei's house I thought that maybe it was you. Are you the witch Asia Argento? I never expected to meet you in a place like this."

Xenovia said. Asia's body shook after she was called "Witch". That word is something painful to Asia. Irina seemed like she noticed as well and stared at Asia.

"Are you the rumoured witch? The former holy maiden? You are said to have the power that can also heal Devils and Fallen Angels, right? I heard that you were sent somewhere after getting exiled, but I never thought you became a Devil."

"…Ummmmm…I…I…"

Asia didn't know how to react to Irina and Xenovia.

"Its ok. I won't tell the higher ups what I saw here, so rest assured. People who were around the holy maiden Asia will also get shocked as well."

"..."

Asia made a perplexed expression at Irina's words.

"But to become a Devil. The one who was called a holy maiden. You fell to the lowest place you could. Do you still believe in our God?"

"Xenovia. There's no way that she, who became a Devil, still believes in God."

Shidou Irina said it with an amazed face.

"No, I can smell the belief from her. It might be an abstract way of saying it. But I'm sensitive to these things. There are people who betray the teachings and still have guilt within them because they couldn't forget the teachings. I can feel something similar coming from her."

Xenovia said it with sharp eyes and Irina stared at Asia even more with interested eyes.

"Is that true? Asia-san, you still believe in God even if you have turned into a Devil?"

Asia replied to that question with a sad expression,

"…I just can't put it aside. I believed in it for my whole life…"

Hearing that, Xenovia took her sword out from the cloth and pointed it at Asia.

"Is that so. Then you should be cut down by us this instant. If it's now, I can cut you in the name of God. Even if you have sin, our God will forgive you."

…I couldn't stop something within me from burning. Xenovia approached Asia. I stood in front of Asia to protect her.

"Don't touch her."

I said it clearly to Xenovia,

"If you come close to Asia, I won't forgive you. You called Asia a witch didn't you?"

"Yes I have. Right now she is a being at least fit to be called a witch."

"Don't fuck around! Not even a single person helped her when she needed help! Those who can't understand Asia's kindness are a bunch of idiots! It's also wrong that none of them tried to become her friend!"

"Do you think the holy maiden needed friends? What's important is the charity to others. The holy maidens are finished when they seek friendship and love from others. She could have continued to live with the love from God. So Asia Argento didn't have the right to be a holy maiden from the beginning."

Xenovia said it as if it was an obvious thing. Shit! What the heck is with these guys! I couldn't understand them! I didn't want to understand them either! How could they say that Asia was the bad one!?

"So you guys selfishly made her into a holy maiden and abandon her because she's different from those who seek her? That's fucked up… It fucking is!"

I then heard a large sigh. The sigh came from Makoto as he stood up and got between us. He pushed us both back.

"Enough already! Geez, stop being so stupid all of a sudden! Xenovia-san, Ise-Nii-san! Stop being bad, right now! For one, its pissing me off what you are saying to Asia-Nee-san Xenovia-san and if you say it anymore then I will have to punish you. And Ise-Nii-san, don't rise to her. She's pushing you and you are playing into her hands by pushing back. That will only lead to violence and that's not something I want right now. So either stop now, or I will freeze you both to the wall and make you watch documentaries about squirrels for 20 straight hours! Don't test me either because I will do it!"

* * *

><p>...No, that sounds really bad! Xenovia's body shook and backed down. But then, Kiba came forward. It seems she's radiating a hostile aura.<p>

"Yumi-chan, what's wrong?"

"Makoto-kun, I need to...they are here and I need to...please let me fight against the Excalibur wielders. I respect you very much and I wont do it if you say so but...I can't let them leave here. Makoto-kun, please let me."

Makoto closed his eyes at Kiba's sudden request. He cracked open an eye.

"You're really determined aren't you?"

"Yes, I am. If you say no then...its your choice and I wouldn't go against you..."

"It would be an unofficial thing but, ok Yumi-chan. You got what you want. I know how important it is to you. But if I see you trying to kill your opponent then you'll have to stop immediately."

"Yes, I understand."

Makoto then looked at Xenovia.

"You, would you perhaps fight against my Knight? She's your senpai, but apparently she was a failure, although she's my most cute strong Knight who is anything but a failure in my eyes."

"It might be interesting to test the strength of Makoto Sitri's servant. Also, I'm interested in the strength of the so called senpai."

"Oh, if you try and kill my Knight then I will kill you. I don't care about if you are affiliated with the Church. My peerage are one of the most important things to me so if you try and murder her then I will murder you without a second thought."

Xenovia's eyes opened wide. She then gave a slight nod. So, she is going to do that huh. Ok, that's good! Or is it good? They are about to fight so...

"Perfect..."

[HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! SOMEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONE!]

That cry! It sounded like Buchou! From beyond the door! It sounded really close to the door actually!

CRASH!

Aah! The door was busted open! It revealed a crying Buchou! Her uniform is torn in places! She has cuts all over her body! She looked at Makoto in pure rage but then...she stopped and looked at the two girls that are here. Her eyes open wide as she realizes that they have a Excalibur each. She cries at that.

"S-SHIT! ARE YOU IN LEAGUE WITH YUNO-SAMA!?"

In league...with Yuno-sama? She still thinks that Gasai-san is after her?

"No..."

Xenovia tried to explain but Buchou shook and jumped behind the couch! She peaked upwards and said with a tear stained face.

"YOU ARE! YOU TWO AND YUNO-SAMA ARE AFTER ME! ITS BECAUSE I AM BEAUTIFUL! DON'T HATE ME BECAUSE I'M BEAUTIFUL AND YOU'RE UGLY! YOU FUCKING BUTCHES AREN'T GOING TO GET ME! YOU WONT TAKE ME ALIVE! I WANT TO LIVE! DOCTOR! HELP ME! GUIDE ME TO THE GROUND SAFELY!"

She stood up and threw herself at the window!

SHATTER!

She actually jumped out of the window! Shit! She actually did it! We all rushed to the window to see Buchou on the ground! She stood up, looked up to us, shook her fist and ran away!

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! SOMEONE! ANYONE! FUCK SAKE! COME AND SAVE ME FROM THIS NIGHTMAREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

[...]

No one didn't know what to say and we all just shared a look with one another. Well...that was...strange indeed.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's the end of that! I hope everyone enjoyed it! And again, thank you all for voting! As of right now, the Sitri threesome seems to be the top! Well, until next chapter!<strong>

**Issei; Rias, Asia, Irina, Xenovia, Isabela, Jeanne, Akeno, Seekvaira, Gasper (fem), Tsubasa, Ophis, Raynare, Kalawarner, Mittelt, Bennia, Rossweisse.**

**Makoto; Serafall, Sona, Ravel, Aika, Gabriel, Elmenhilde, Kunou, Yumi (fem Kiba), Le Fay, Tsubaki, Azazel (fem), Walburga, Kaguya, Millicas (fem), Koneko, Yuno, Artoria (fem Arthur), Ile and Nel, Vali (fem), Yasaka, Kotonoha, Grayfia, Kokoro.**

**Peerage**

**Queen; Walburga.**

**Bishops; Ravel, Le Fay.**

**Knights; Yumi, Artoria.**

**Rooks; Elmenhilde, Yuno.**

**Pawns; Aika (3 Pawns), Kunou (2 Pawns), Kotonoha (1 mutated), Kokoro (2 Pawns).**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hello! Welcome to the next chapter of The Little Sitri! Time to answer some reviews!**

**Mr Beaver Buttington; Both Moka's? Interesting. Well, Yuno would most likely use some kind of drug to get his...thing at attention and then proceed to rape him as he's tied up maybe? Two foxes and Makoto huh. Yeah, I will be doing a threesome like that sooner or later.**

**Anime PJ; Yup! Yuno broke her!**

**Windyfate; Thanks! I thought it was funny anyway.**

**Rey the Dragon God of Ruin; Yeah that sounds good!**

**Sano; Thanks! Yup, she certainly has!**

**Muscle Bob; Yeah, I will consider it.**

**Guest; His character is developing but its in subtle hints that maybe you haven't gotten. He has lots of contacts so...he does know that much. He doesn't know everything about them but he knows a lot about them. And I will when I can.**

**Xuan; Then wait no longer!**

**Rein; Yeah, let Kokabiel take care of Yuno hehe.**

**Well, that's it for the reviews! Ok, now on with the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Two girls team up!<strong>

**Issei P.O.V**

Hmmmm. So how did it turn out like this?

I was standing at the place where we were practicing for the ball tournament. Kiba was standing a bit away from me. And Shidou Irina and Xenovia were standing in front of us. Enveloping us and our surroundings was a barrier made from red aura. The other members were looking at us from outside the barrier.

"Then let's start."

Irina and Xenovia took their white robe off and were wearing black battle purpose clothes. They weren't showing their skins but it looked…erotic… You could see the curves of their bodies. Ummmm, both of them have nice curves and tight hips! Xenovia took the cloth off her weapon and revealed her Excalibur. The Excalibur that Shidou Irina had also turned into the shape of a katana.

"I said it before but if I see anyone trying to kill then you'll have to stop immediately!"

Makoto warned us. I nodded but Kiba activated her Sacred Gear and there were several demonic swords around her!

"Yumi-chan, did you hear me? Don't make me stop this before it starts."

He warned her. She took a breath and looked at him.

"I know Makoto-kun."

"Good, I was just making sure. It isn't something you should be taking lightly Yumi-chan. Don't let your anger cloud your judgment, clear?"

"Clear!"

Then I heard something weird coming from her.

"…Are you laughing?"

Kiba was laughing so much that it looked weird. A smile that made the atmosphere cold. There wasn't any trace of the refreshing smile she usually has. That much… Do you hate the Excalibur that much…?

"Yeah. The thing I wanted to defeat and destroy appeared right in front of me. I'm happy. Fufufu, I had even heard that by being close to a Devil and a Dragon, powers would gather. But for me to encounter it this early."

"…Sword Birth, huh. The possessor can create any demonic sword they imagine in their head. Its unique among the demonic sword related Sacred Gears… I heard that there was a subject that avoided from being disposed by the holy sword project… Is that you?"

Kiba didn't answer Xenovia's question. She just directed her killing intent towards her. Hey, hey. Killing is prohibited, you know? Makoto even said that you can't! Kiba, I beg you to make sure that it remains as a match. If it gets beyond that, wouldn't it affect the relationship between Devils and God? Maou Sirzechs-sama will also be troubled.

"Please refrain from mentioning things like Xenovia-san...squirrel."

Xenovia put a hand to her face and looked around. Is...she looking for squirrels?

"Hyoudou Issei-kun."

The one standing in front of me was Shidou Irina. The girl with a chestnut coloured hair. I thought she was a guy when I was little, but no matter how much I looked at her now she is a girl. I barely remember the time when I played with her. More like she's a Bishoujo. She has a nice body, so she's my type.

But I don't know why I have to fight her! Jeanne is a sword user! Why can't she do it!? When I suggested it, all she said was "I want Ise-chan to fight his childhood friend and work out issues!" Issues!? I didn't understand it then and I don't understand it now!

"When I met the boy that I haven't seen for so long, and he turned into a Devil… I was shocked."

"Ummmm Shidou Irina… Can I call you Irina? Do we have to fight? I already said what I wanted to regarding what you said about Asia. I don't think we have to battle."

It was my opinion. There were things I wanted to say to the people from the church regarding Asia. There was a part of me that felt relieved saying it today. Well, if they said anything bad about Asia again then I would fight them. I don't take other people talking ill about my family. But Irina looked at me with a pitiful face. More like there was a single drop of tear falling down her cheek.

"A pitiful Hyoudou Issei-kun. No, I will call you Ise-kun since I knew you since a long time ago. And what trick has destiny played on us! I went to england because I found out that I can use holy swords, and I thought that I could be a representative of God! Aaah, this also must be a trial that God has given me! The land that I haven't been back in for so long! A harsh destiny where my childhood friend has turned into a devil! The way time moves is harsh! But by moving forward, I will turn into someone with the true belief towards God! Now Ise-kun! I will give judgment to you with this Excalibur! Amen!"

"I don't actually know what you are on about. But! Activate Boosted Gear!"

[Boost!]

Irina and Xenovia seemed shocked after seeing my Sacred Gear.

"…Longinus."

"Is that a Boosted Gear? I never thought that I would meet the person possessed by the Welsh Dragon in a far eastern country like this…"

"You will hurt yourself if your attention is on Ise-kun!"

CLASH!

Kiba went on slashing towards Xenovia. The holy sword and demonic sword made sparks. Xenovia smirked after blocking Kiba's strike.

"Sacred Gear Sword Birth and Boosted Gear. And also the Twilight Healing that Asia Argento has. All of them are Sacred Gear that are said to be a heresy to us. Maybe it was natural for you to turn into a Devil."

"Hey you! Want to have ago at the other Sacred Gear users here? My Queen has the Longinus Incinerate Anthem. My Pawn has the Sacred Gear Gravity Jail and my Rook has the Sacred Gear Variant Detonation. Plus you forgot Jeanne-Nee-san. She has the Sacred Gear Blade Blacksmith."

Makoto spoke to Xenovia, possibly to defend his Knight from her. He does care deeply for his peerage after all. Then, Xenovia looked at Makoto who smirked back at her.

"All those Sacred Gears in one place. Are you perhaps collecting Sacred Gear users?"

"Personally, not really. It has just happened that way. But, if you say mean things to my Knight then I might have to freeze you~!"

Winking at her, she shook. For some reason, I sensed lots of malice behind those words. The killing intent behind his words is something that shouldn't be messed with.

"Here I come, Ise-kun!"

Irina rushed in slashing towards me. Dangerous! She came slashing at me seriously! If I get cut by that, a devil like me would receive a critical damage, wouldn't it? A direct hit is bad. Seriously bad!

"I'm not done yet!"

I was increasing my power while evading her katana.

[Boost!]

I will use Dress Break if I see a chance. One of my ultimate techniques. A power to blow away clothes, girls limited, by using the magical power that I increased. Irina made a suspicious face.

"…What a lecherous face. What are you thinking?"

Fufufu. I will be seeing you naked soon.

"…Please be careful. Ise-senpai has the power to blow away the clothes of women he touches."

"That's right. The perv can do things like that. If he tries to do that to us then I will explode him without a second thought."

Koneko-chan!? Elmen!? Why are you both revealing my move to the enemy!? And did Elmen have to say that she would explode me!? Koneko-chan and Elmen said it while looking at me with rebellious eyes.

""…Enemy of all women. You are the worst.""

"Aaah! Those are harsh words you two!"

"What a lowly technique! Aaah God. Please forgive this sinful pervert!"

Irina made a sad expression while praying.

"Don't look at me with those pitiful eyes!"

"I see. The mass of sexual desire. I think its a fitting action for a Devil that has such strong greed."

Xenovia said it while making a sigh. But she was looking at me with scornful eyes!

"I'm sorry."

I don't know why but Kiba apologised to her. There's no need for you to apologise you idiot! Why am I the only one being treated like this? Kiba created a demonic sword where she stood and held it. She now had two swords and went towards Xenovia.

"Now back to where we were! Burn! And freeze! Flare Brand and Freeze Mist!"

One of the demonic swords created a whirl of flames while the other one made a cold air and silver frost. Kiba is a Knight. Knights traits are their speed. She was attacking with God speed. But Xenovia was evading Kiba's attack, which came from all directions, with the minimum movements. When I looked to her King, I see him sighing. Maybe...is Kiba not doing something right?

"The Knights swift move. And flame and ice demonic swords. But you are too naive!"

KACHING!

A single swing of Xenovia's turned Kiba's two demonic swords to dust.

Kiba became speechless because her demonic swords were destroyed with a single swing. What destructive power! So that's the holy sword!

"My sword is a mass of destruction. There's nothing it can't destroy."

Xenovia swirled around her sword. She then pointed it upwards then thrust it into the ground.

DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

Suddenly the place where I was standing shook and the ground was rumbling! I lost my balance and kneeled on the ground. I couldn't stand! There were clouds of dust in the surroundings! There was even dirt flying towards me. And it went onto my face. SPIT! SPIT! I wiped the dirt off my face while spitting out the dirt inside my mouth.

I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw the practice grounds. A crater!? There was a big hole at the place where Xenovia had placed her sword! Don't tell me that it made a crater with one hit!? Just with one slash of the sword!? When Xenovia stabbed the ground with her sword, it didn't seem like she had used too much power.

"This is my Excalibur. It can destroy anything that comes its way. Its not called Excalibur for nothing."

"Don't get cocky Xenovia-san. That sword might be Excalibur, but its a fragment. With enough power, I'm sure it will break. Most likely, my Queen could break it with her Longinus."

He said it while glaring at her. He's really pissed, I can tell. He even seems to be annoyed with Kiba slightly. Maybe its due to Kiba letting her anger get in the way. I don't know the full reason why he's annoyed.

"Ararara~ Want me to burn her Makoto? I could punish her with holy flames? She's a bad apple isn't she? Trying to act so tough because she broke the ground~ Most of us here could do what she did~ Koneko, Elmen, you, me and Akeno could do what she did~"

W-Wait, all of those people could make big craters!? I thought that Elmen and Koneko-chan could as they are Rooks, and Akeno-san did blow up the gym of that artificial space in the Rating Game against Riser...I shouldn't be shocked that Makoto and Walburga-senpai can do the same thing.

"I really am tempted to let you go and torture her for saying shit like this about my Knight and for what she said to Asia-Nee-san before...but for now, lets let Yumi-chan handle it the way she thinks is right."

He crossed his arms and continued to look at all of us without any emotion. Its kind of...scary seeing someone who's usually hyper having such a face. Is he deeper than I thought? Maybe...he has a deeper darker side...ehehe, I'm just speculating but seeing his eyes right now...

[Boost!]

The third boost!

"Geez! I'm all covered in dirt because you destroyed the ground, Xenovia!"

Irina wiped the dirt off her clothes while complaining.

"But. It's about time to settle this now!

She pointed her sword at me and dashed towards me! Fast! She closed our distance instantly! Even if she wasn't as fast as Kiba or Jeanne, she was definitely faster than me! What should I do? Should I stop my boost here and start attacking? Even if she doesn't have the intent to kill me, I will just keep on losing my stamina just by evading her attacks! I at least have the power to react to my opponent's movement!

But I'm still not sure if it's enough to defeat her! I can't activate my Sacred Gear for the second time! Because she won't give me any time for it! I should be vigilant of that Excalibur, and attack her who is a normal human! Even if her weapon is deadly, she herself isn't! It might be a bad way of thinking, but I have to bet on this!

"You are doing well! You are good at dodging! Seems like your Master trained you well!"

"Yeah! My Master, who isn't here, is strict with my training! That's why I can even keep up with those stronger than me! Just like this!"

[Boost!]

"Let's go Boosted Gear!"

[Explosion!]

I stopped my boost and made it so that I could fight with the power I had increased till now! If I don't stop like this, then the power will get unbalanced and the power might start from zero.

There was power surging throughout my body. It was my fourth boost, but I could probably take her on with this! If that was the case then I would blow her clothes away! Yeah, I don't care if it's a lowly technique! I haven't gone through the training of hell and battles against Phenex for nothing! I mean I am definitely going to strip her down! I think that I definitely need to use Dress Break. I went towards Irina while having enough magic power to strip her clothes.

"Sorry for stripping you."

"Obscene!"

Irina avoided my tackle as if she just protected herself from a molester. Chi! She's fast! But I'm not giving up! I don't care even if I am a pervert! I'm going to live strong!

"Its not over yet!"

I started to keep up with Irina's movement. Right! No left! I could somehow see where she would escape to because of my desire of wanting to use my technique!

"Ise-kun is moving much better than usual."

"…For the lecherous power inside him to increase his stats this much."

"Yahooooooo! Ise-chan's pervy ways have made him stronger!"

Akeno-san, Koneko-chan and Jeanne's comments. Those three became amazed at my power of lecher, and were also shocked. I'm sorry for being a lecher! But no one can stop me once I get turned on to strip the girls! And finally I moved to the part where Irina escaped to!

"What! You caught up with me!?"

Irina looked surprised. Fufufu. Don't look down on my power of lecher! I caught you now! I'm going to strip you down now! I'm going to have a look at your oppai! I shortened the distance while moving all my fingers and by putting on a lecherous face. I jumped towards her as if I were diving!

But… Before I reached Irina she ducked down. Wh…What… I couldn't stop my body and I went passed Irina, and went through the barrier heading towards where Asia and Koneko-chan were…

* * *

><p>But... Someone got in the way...no...water...<p>

Bisha!

Ooh crap! Its Makoto! And he's angry! The water headed in my direction!

Doooo!

It hit me! It sent me flying into the tree!

BANG! FREEZE!

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! He froze me to the tree! Bastard! Its fucking cold you bastard! Its spreading throughout my body!

"Koneko-chan! You're safe! See!? I stopped the pervert from trying to strip you!"

"...Yes, Mako-kun saved me from the pervert. Ise-senpai really is a bad person."

Koneko-chan and Makoto hugged one another as Koneko-chan shot me a look! If I had hit her...what would she have done to me...?

"The match is over. For trying to hurt Koneko-chan like that, you can stay up there."

S-Stay up here!? Irina tilted her head at me then smiled.

"I won! Ise-kun was trying to be a lecture after all. I think it was divine punishment...wait, a Devil did it. So...hellish punishment? Either way, both God and the Devils think that move is very naughty. You should seal those kinds of moves you know?"

Irina sent me a cute wink while putting her hands together! Screw you! This is my ultimate technique!

"Haaaaaaaaaa!"

Kiba raised her spirit up and tried to make something in her hand. It turned into the shape of a sword, but…

"The destructive power of that holy sword or the destructive power of my demonic sword! We will see which one is stronger!"

"Yumi-chan! Don't! Use your brain and think clearly!"

Even though her King said that to her, she didn't listen to him. What appeared in Kiba's hand was a gigantic sword. Kiba held it with both hands while releasing an ominous aura. Its big. Its way longer than Kiba's height. It definitely was more than two meters. Kiba then swung it with force! The slash reached Xenovia, but she made a sigh as if she was really disappointed.

"Its a shame. You made the wrong decision."

GACHIN!

A violent sound of metal! A large fragment of the sword went up in the air. It was Kiba's sword that broke. Xenovia's Excalibur easily destroyed Kiba's demonic sword.

"Your weapon is the variety of the sword you can create and your speed. You would need a lot of strength to swing a gigantic sword like that, and you will lose the speed that you are proud of. Are you seeking a destructive power? From your fighting style, it's something unnecessary. Don't you even know that?"

As Xenovia was about to use her pummel to hit Kiba in her stomach, a fire appeared there which made Xenovia back off. The fire...I looked and...saw that Ravel was the one to stop it.

"Thank you Ravel-san."

"I-It isn't a problem Mako-sama."

Then, Makoto got in the way of them while looking at Xenovia.

"The match is over with. You won, alright?"

"But Makoto-kun!"

"The match is over Yumi-chan! That's the end of it!"

He snapped at her. She sighed and nodded.

"Makoto Sitri, I trust you with the talk from before."

"Yes. Now get out of my sight. Its very hard not to attack you right now."

A wave of killing intent came from the small King is very frightening indeed! The whole area around Makoto is getting very cold! Even the ground below him is freezing! Is he really that angry!?

Xenovia then looked at me.

"I will tell you one thing. Vanishing Dragon has already awakened."

…What did she just say?

"You will meet her eventually, but in your current state you can never win."

Xenovia just said that and left after picking her stuff.

"Wait for me Xenovia. Then it's like that Ise-kun. Tell me whenever you want to get judged. Amen."

Shidou Irina held her cross and winked at me. She then left the scene. Makoto closed his eyes. I'm sure that he didn't feel good.

After confirming that they left, Makoto turned to Kiba who is sat on the ground. He released a breath and spoke to her.

"Yumi-chan, you know what I'm going to say, don't you?"

"Y-Yes. I let...my anger cloud my judgment."

"Yes. But, if you used your skills against her, you could've won. But you only focused on power then, not skills. You are a technique user Yumi-chan, not a power user. People like you should use your techniques to overwhelm their opponents. Xenovia-san there, you could've beaten her if you used your skills."

"...Are you angry at me?"

She said sadly. Makoto simply shook his head, got to her level and hugged her.

"Geez, you worry me sometimes. Clearly I can't be silent about this...it seems I'll have to take action also..."

Take...action? What does he mean by take action? Makoto shot his eyes to Ravel.

"We're having a meeting, immediately."

"Understood Mako-sama."

Then Makoto looked at the rest of us.

"You can all go home now. This problem is a matter for the Sitri clan and we will deal with it."

He clicked his fingers, the ice around me got broken and I fell to the floor. As I was about to stand up, Makoto came over to me.

"I need to speak with you."

The intensity behind his words made me believe that he really does want to talk to me about a serious matter. I don't think its about my...performance then either. It seems to serious for that.

"...Right."

I stood up and left that place. I wonder what...maybe its to due with...Excalibur...

* * *

><p><strong>Kotonoha P.O.V<strong>

Today is a nice day. Even though it is coming to the end of the day, I can't help but feel like today hasn't been so bad. I talked with Makoto-kun in school today, we even had lunch together. It was so peaceful. We even...bonded more. He called me beautiful. I was happy when he said that because truthfully I...he's just...I love Makoto-kun. He became my friend when no one else would. The way he cares about everyone...and his cute smile and his glasses make him look even more cute...

"Uwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Aah! As I was walking along from the shops for some sweets for Kokoro, I heard someone release a large cry! Oh my, I wonder what happened? I looked around and...I saw Gremory-senpai on the floor crying! She school uniform is ripped! And she has some cuts over her body! I rushed over to her to see if she's alright!

"Gremory-senpai?"

She looks up at me and cried.

"Help me..."

"I-I will. Just tell me what happened."

She sat up so I sat down beside her. There's no one around. I wonder...what happened to her? I don't...erm...

"I-It was awful! Some crazy bitch is after me because of that shit Makoto! I fucking hate Makoto! He is a fucking bastard! I really wish him dead for this! I'm going to kill him! I really am going to murder that bastard!"

Murder...Makoto-kun? She...is going to kill Makoto-kun...? How dare she...that fucking tramp...

"Hurt...Makoto-kun?"

"Damn straight. That bastard is going to die!"

Grip!

"W-What are you doing!?"

I gripped the red haired bitch by the throat. I then forced her head against the wall and got really close to her.

"You horrible girl. How can you threaten Makoto-kun like that? You can't take him away from me. You'll die before you lay a hand on him."

She cried to herself.

"Fuck sake! There's another one! Please don't kill me!"

"You want to take Makoto-kun away from me. You can't do that you tart. You're jealous of our love."

"FOR FUCK SAKE! YOU LOVE HIM ALSO!? I'M NOT A TART! I'M NOT JEALOUS! HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEMMMMMMMMMMMMM!"

She tried crying out for help but I covered her mouth to shut her up. She has too stop. She really does. Her hot tears roll down her face as I imagine ways to kill her.

"Hey! That bitch is mine!"

Someone called out. I looked around...Yuno-san. She came up to me and glared.

"Oi! Get off that bitch immediately! She's my toy!"

"But Yuno-san, I have to hurt her. She has been threatening to kill Makoto-kun. She can't hurt Makoto-kun because I will mutilate her corpse."

"She's been threatening to kill Makoto-kun...ape."

She looked at the ape who I have a tight hold of. The ape looks at Yuno-san and cried.

"Godzilla, if you really don't want to die then you'll listen to me as I torture you this time."

Torture her...she can't. I have to be the one to torture her for her disgusting ways.

"No, I have to torture her Yuno-san. I wont allow anyone to threaten Makoto-kun again. She has to be punished by me."

"Don't fuck with me Katsura. You don't want to take me on. This whore is my prey. Go and get your own."

She threatened me. I wont allow her to stop me from exacting revenge.

"You don't know who you are dealing with. Anyone that gets in my way of me and Makoto-kun has to die. Even you, Yuno-san."

Yuno-san put her hands to her face, then looks on with a smirk.

"I just had an idea. Why don't we torture her together? Since she clearly has pissed us both off. We both need to punish her then we go our separate ways. Does that sound good, Katsura?"

"If I get the first pained scream from her then...yes, I want to agree with our truce."

"Agreed."

I then uncovered the apes mouth as she cried at us!

"OOH FUCK OFF! PLEASE! YUNO! KATSURA! I AM FUCKING SORRY! PLEASE DON'T DOUBLE TEAM ME! YANDERE AND YANDERE JUNIOR! I-I WONT EVER TALK TO HIM AGAIN! I PROMISE THAT I WONT! I-I JUST WANT TO LIVE! PLEASE YUNO-SAMA! KATSURA-SAMA! YOU ARE BOTH BEAUTIFUL AND I'M UGLY! I SERIOUSLY AM IF THAT'S WHAT YOU WANT!"

Her screaming is getting on my nerves.

"Shut your mouth ape, or I will cut out your deceitful tongue."

"And I will spit acid in your eyes and blind you so you can't look at Makoto-kun ever again."

Yuno-san and I threatened her. Our threats made the bitch cry. Yuno-san looked at me and nodded.

"Very good threat Katsura. I think we will get along just fine...for now."

"Right back at you. Get along, yes...for now."

We then looked at Gremory as she cried.

"FUCK OFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF!"

""Time to begin ape.""

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

And so, Yuno-san and I took her to a place where no one can hear her screams.

* * *

><p><strong>End chapter! That's the end of Rias...erm, I meant the chapter! I really did! Rias isn't dead, hehe. Well, I haven't much to add this except that I hope you enjoyed the chapter and it seems that the incest threesome is for the win. But I will leave it one more chapter so this is your last chance to vote! See you next time!<strong>

**Issei; Rias, Asia, Irina, Xenovia, Isabela, Jeanne, Akeno, Seekvaira, Gasper (fem), Tsubasa, Ophis, Raynare, Kalawarner, Mittelt, Bennia, Rossweisse.**

**Makoto; Serafall, Sona, Ravel, Aika, Gabriel, Elmenhilde, Kunou, Yumi (fem Kiba), Le Fay, Tsubaki, Azazel (fem), Walburga, Kaguya, Millicas (fem), Koneko, Yuno, Artoria (fem Arthur), Ile and Nel, Vali (fem), Yasaka, Kotonoha, Grayfia, Kokoro.**

**Peerage**

**Queen; Walburga.**

**Bishops; Ravel, Le Fay.**

**Knights; Yumi, Artoria.**

**Rooks; Elmenhilde, Yuno.**

**Pawns; Aika (3 Pawns), Kunou (2 Pawns), Kotonoha (1 mutated), Kokoro (2 Pawns).**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hello and welcome to the next chapter! Now time to answer reviews!**

**Rey the Dragon God of Ruin; She just doesn't know when to stop lol.**

**Castor115; I laughed when I read that.**

**Windyfate; And I wasn't smirking evilly when writing it...I really wasn't. But yeah, she will need lots of help from now on...or she could stop threatening to kill Makoto when yandere's that love him are around.**

**Mr Beaver Buttington; I will in the future do a pairing like that. A story where Makoto isn't anything special huh. It does sound like a good idea. And thank you for the vote!**

**Xuan; Yeah maybe! And thank you!**

**SharpRevan; We all feel like that, hehe.**

**Guest 1; True, it is a nightmare~ Well, when they have a proper meeting with Issei...I will leave it to everyone's imaginations for now. Valerie to Issei, I will think about it.**

**Guest 2; Well, she's been treated like that because she's threatening to kill Makoto. If she didn't do that, then they wouldn't bother her. I don't know about this story but I might add her to another story.**

**Guest 3; I will think about it with Akeno, since some seem to really want that pairing.**

**Guest 4; That's right, he is screwed, hehe.**

**Guest 5; Yeah, he will do maybe throw them at Xenovia just to annoy her lol.**

**Guest 01; She will still be "sane" afterwards. Just extremely fearful of those two, and scared to talk to Makoto at all.**

**Sano; Yeah, that could happen hehe.**

**DarkPlasmaDragon; They are actually quite tame to what they are like in their respective anime's. If they were in their anime's, then they would've killed Rias by now. He will eventually realize it.**

**Well, that's the end of that! Now, on with the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Makoto's orders!<strong>

**Issei P.O.V**

We have all gathered in Makoto's room at his house. And when I mean all, I mean his peerage and myself. Not Koneko-chan, Jeanne or Akeno-san. Makoto said we should leave them out of it for now. Since technically, he said that he really shouldn't be getting involved but couldn't stand by and not do anything. Now we are listening to him as he explains.

"Alright. Since I've gathered you here, I'm sure you all know what it is about, yes?"

"Yes, about Excalibur, yes?"

Kiryuu asked him. Even though everyone knows the reason, she said it anyway.

"Yes, because of those Excalibur's. Now, I know my Knight wants to destroy them, so that's why I am going to propose something to you all."

We all listened intently as he spoke the words very clearly.

"I want you to join forces with the Excalibur wielders."

[...!]

Everyone was shocked, even I was shocked. I was thinking about it, but even he wants us to be fighting with the Excalibur wielders. To join Irina and Xenovia together...but then the little girl, Kunou makes a sound.

"Erm...Onii-chan, you want us Devils to work with the holy sword users? Why?"

"The simple reason, because they will do it. That Xenovia, I can see that she is flexible enough to allow such a thing to occur. And I'm sure she can convince her friend to help also. Plus, she's friends with Ise-Nii-san so why would she be opposed to working with you guys?"

"With...us guys? Aren't you included Makoto-kun?"

Kiba asked Makoto who shook his head. He isn't getting involved? Why isn't he getting involved? I don't understand...why? Can't he get involved? Can't he be bothered? No, it wouldn't be that one. But...why isn't he getting involved in something like this?

"No, I'm not. For the reason that it would cause a commotion if I got involved. If I did, then...even I don't know what will happen. For the reason that it is the Angels side. Since we are still at war, a high class Devil like myself working with exorcists isn't going to be a good thing."

"I see. Then I'm the same Mako-sama?"

"Correct as always. You and I can't get involved directly as word my get out about it. You're from the Phenex clan and I'm from the Sitri clan. Right now, we are too high up to get involved. Then there's my Queen. It wouldn't look good if my Queen "disobeyed me" by working together with exorcists."

"Fuu...I wanted to kill something...I was looking forward to it Makoto."

His Queen complained. It would be the same for Buchou and her Queen. They couldn't get involved for this reason. The King is high class and the Queen is the second in command. When thinking about it, he's right on those accounts. And Ravel...well I've learned that she is a special case.

"I'm sorry my cutest Queen. If it gets bigger, then I'm sure that you'll be able to fight. But for now, we have to stay out of it. Even if I don't like it but due to my status...right now is a tricky situation."

"Then..."

"Also. Kunou-san, you can't get involved as while you might be a low class Devil, you are also a Princess of Kyoto. It wouldn't look good if the Princess of Kyoto got involved."

Makoto spoke as I was about to say something. Kunou makes a complicated expression but ultimately nods.

"Then, Makoto. Can I ask you something?"

He simply nodded at me without a word.

"The people that can get involved are me, your Rook Elmen, your Knight Kiba and Kiryuu, your Pawn...yes?"

"Yes, that's right. I realize that I'm asking something troubling Ise-Nii-san. But with you there, I know that the fighting chances will go up. Your Gift ability is something that can't be ignored. To be honest, I've thought of several ways for you to help out with my peerages power as well as Rias-Nee-sans peerage. Plus Aika-sans Sacred Gear can work to your advantages. Then there's my Rook. She's a very good fighter. And finally, my Knight Yumi-chan. If she keeps her anger in check, then I know she will be a fighting force."

I see. The reason he asked me to come was for that. The Boosted Gear. The Longinus that can double my power every ten seconds and also give that power to someone else. As a support, I'm pretty good.

And the others he listed off. I can see the reason why he wants us to go together. Makoto, you are a smart bastard. Everytime I see this side of you, your awesomeness in my eyes increases. Even if you do annoy me sometimes though.

"But I will say it now to make it clear. If you get caught, I will be playing dumb and you'll have to be punished."

[EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH!?]

The ones who are going made this noise! Even I made it! He is going to punish us if we are caught!? What is that!? He's telling us to do it!

"Allow me to contribute Mako-sama."

"Of course Ravel-san. Please tell them."

She nodded and pointed at each of us that are going.

"Ise-sama, Elmen, Aika-san and Yumi-san. You have to understand something. If Mako-sama was found out to be the mastermind behind this plan, then there might be adverse affects. He might be punished as a result. It would be a more severe punishment than you'd get. And while I know he wouldn't care, I simply wont allow such things to occur. I promised myself when I became his Bishop that I wouldn't allow him to cause trouble...and right now, I'm doing pretty well. Of course, sometimes he does things that I don't know about but...I would like to think that he hasn't caused many issues."

I see what she means. Yeah, he would get a more severe punishment than we servants would. But...is he really that much of a mischief maker? When I looked at Makoto, he had a cheeky smile on. And Ravel...well, she had a sharp gaze directed at him. He sticks out his tongue as she rolls her eyes. She then continues with a sigh.

"It isn't like Mako-sama will be telling Sona-sama or Rias-sama, wherever she is, that you're doing this. He'll just act surprised if you're found out. That is what he is saying. Sorry to place this on everyone but for now, we leave this situation in your hands."

Ravel bowed her head at us as did Makoto. W-When those two do something like that together then...even I get affected by it.

"Don't worry! Leave this to us!"

I got pumped up and raised my fist in a cheer!

"I'm glad I can count on you guys. Even Ise-Nii-san. Even though he isn't apart of my peerage, he's willing to help...well, that's a wonderful thing. Cooperation is a wonderful thing after all."

I gained a red embarrassed face at the kind words.

"Erm...not to be a downer but we are in your house Makoto-kun. What if Kaichou just heard everything we just said?"

Kiryuu makes a valid question. If she heard everything then...we just did all that for nothing!

"Ah, don't worry. This room is soundproof. Yeah, as if Nee-chan ever knows what I do in here. I've had my room soundproof ever since I could manipulate demonic power. Even my room in the Underworld, no one can go in it unless I permit them...as everyone needs privacy, especially when watching certain things."

"C-Certain things?"

Those words slipped out of my mouth. When I hear watch things, privacy and room. I instantly think of porn. Maybe my mind is too dirty and he is thinking of something else but he's a teenager also, and a guy so he must watch ecchi stuff also!

"Yes, things I don't want Nee-chan to know about."

"E-Ecchi things...?"

When I said that, he gained a dangerous smirk and winked.

"I'll leave that to your imagination."

It is! It has to be! He has to be a pervert also! He's just better than I am at hiding it...then again, I've seen him grope his own Onee-sama quite a few times, and his implied that he wants to have sex with her...so, he's into incest...then again, Kaichou is quite the beauty so I can see why he is interested in her. Sister or not, she's a beauty...although, not my type. She's too...strict and has that glare down. The glare that is shot into your soul.

* * *

><p>"Anyway. Please go and find the Excalibur wielders. I'm sure you all know what you need to say and such. I've got something to attend too. To save time, Elmen-tan, go with Ise-Nii-san and Aika-san go with Yumi-chan, ok?"<p>

[Ok!]

So like that the meeting was finished. I'm glad he thought of something similar and got us all organized.

"Ooh, I forgot. Whoever finds them first, try and get their cooperation before calling the others over."

We four nodded and Kiryuu and Kiba left the room after nodding at one another. Ravel, Walburga-senpai and Kunou also left the room. When I looked at Elmen, she looked at her King as she closed the door.

"What else is it you wanted to say without Kiba knowing?"

"Saw through me huh. I can't get anything pass you."

"Right. I know you too well. So, tell me what is it you wanted us to do?"

He wants us to do something else? What is it? Kiba related? Or am I mistaken? It might not even be to do with Kiba. But what he said next is what I felt in my heart deeply.

"You know, that girl has a head full of feelings. She can't keep her calm when around Excalibur or anything to do with the Church in general. I just don't want those thoughts and feelings running wild. I know that she had a troubled past and I don't want her to feel pain. That's the reason I called this meeting. Because, either way she would've gone and at least this way, she'll be with comrades who care about her. If she got killed because of this...I would become extremely upset and most likely go on a killing spree."

To g-go on a killing spree! Damn, his love for his peerage is very high indeed.

"Yes, I believe you."

She said it so normally! She knows he'd go killing for his Knight! And most likely his other peerage members also! He's really extreme but caring.

"Now, this is where I ask you two to do me a favour and...keep her safe. I don't want to lose her in this Excalibur crap. If possible, I would do it myself. And I hate placing this burden on you both but...I trust you both to accomplish this for me. So please...I'm not asking as a high class Devil...I'm not asking as a King...but...I'm asking as someone who cares very much about Yumi-chan...please keep her safe for me!"

He bowed to us with teary eyes. I felt the pained emotions he has for his Knight. The love and affection for Kiba. Kiba...all of this love for Kiba. Its a wonderful thing Makoto. You really are a nice guy. Even if you are a damn Shota.

"Leave this to us, Makoto."

"Yeah! Like she said! Leave this too us!"

Hearing our words, he has a relieved face.

"Thank you both. You really don't know how much of a relief it is for you both to look out for her. Now, if you'll excuse me."

He bowed, then left. I then looked to Elmen.

"We going?"

"Yeah. I'm sure we'll find them before Kiba and pervert girl. Come on pervert guy, lets go."

Did she really have to refer to me as pervert guy? I sighed and followed her out of the room. We went down the stairs, saw Makoto on the couch with Kaichou...and he's massaging her breasts!? This is the thing he had to attend to!?

"Monsteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer!"

"Ara ara. Nee-chan's boobs are growing everyday~ Soon, you'll have a breast size that can be compared to Rias-Nee-sans if your Otouto massages them like this~"

She lets out little moans as he does those actions!

"Aah~ M-Monster~! S-Stop~!"

"Ara, if you wanted me to stop then you'd stop me. It isn't like you can't overpower me~ So I can only think that you actually want me to play with your cute breasts~"

"I-I..."

"Want me to suckle on your breasts~?"

Did he actually say that!? He's going to...

"MONSTER! I'M AT MY LIMIT WITH YOU!"

She broke free and started running around with Makoto chasing her while making grabbing motions!

"NEE-CHAN! YOU CANT FIGHT OUR LOVE FOREVER! SOON WE WILL BE EMBRACING EACH OTHER IN BED WITH SERA-NEE-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"

"GO AWAY MONSTER!"

"NEVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER! I LOVE NEE-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"

They ran up the stairs as I looked to Elmen.

"Is this normal?"

"For them yes. Makoto wants to play with his sister and as usual, she denies having a sexual attraction to him when its obvious that she does. I wouldn't be shocked if she soon has sex with him."

"A-And you aren't bothered by that?"

I asked surprised. I heard that she is deeply in love with her Master. I guess, that guy has a harem out of his peerage. As all of them have affections for him. One day, my dream will come true.

"Not really. I mean, I have already decided what my role in his harem is."

"T-That is?"

"The sharp tongued Vampire girl."

Ooh yeah, she is a Vampire. I was told by Makoto once. He said that she is a day walker, meaning she can go out into light and she is also a half breed, meaning that she is half Vampire and half something else.

"And, what about Ravel? Isn't she sharp tongued?"

"She's the beast tsundere in the harem. She's the bitchy character that no one really cares about."

Ehehe...she really is sharp tongued. As always, this girl kind of scares me on how casual she is.

"..."

I opened my mouth but no words came out of them. I'm too shocked that's why. I mean, of course I would be shocked if she says things like this!

"We need to leave now, pervert guy."

"My NAME is HYOUDOU ISSEI not PERVERT GUY!"

I snapped at this sharp tongued girl! She sighs at me with a hint of annoyance.

"I do know your name. I am actually quite intelligent thank you."

"Ehehe, I don't doubt it."

"And you shouldn't either. Now lets go perverted guy."

She added ed this time! Instead of pervert guy! Its perverted guy! Uwah! Why do I feel like I want to kill myself when she says things like this!?

But like this we walked out of the house as I hear screams...more like moans coming from upstairs. Its kind of scary actually. That guy is fixated on his sister. Incest love...huh. If I had an older sister like Kaichou and had sexual feelings for me...I'm not entertaining that idea!

* * *

><p>...We walked around for about half an hour. During that time, Elmen kept making comments about drinking Makoto's blood...and another bodily fluid. Yeah...behind her doll like appearance is a huge mega pervert interested in giving oral sex to her King...one day, my peerage will be like that!<p>

That's when we came across two people...

"Please give blessings to the lost lamb-"

"Please give charity to us on behalf of the father in Heaven!"

"Geez, they are begging for food. They should've accepted Makoto's offer for food before."

True enough. We found them at the side of the road, begging for food. Poor girls...I actually feel for them when they are like this. Are these two the ones who beat us just before?

"How can this be? This is the reality of the developed country of Japan? That's why I don't like countries that don't have the smell of our beliefs."

"Don't say that, Xenovia. We lost all the money we had. So we have to rely on charity from these heretics or else we can't get food, you know? Aaah, we can't even buy a single loaf of bread!"

"Hmph. It all happened because you bought that fake looking painting."

Xenovia pointed at a painting of a saint that was drawn really badly. What the heck was that? Did they get cheated in a fake exhibition?

"What are you saying? This painting has the drawing of someone who looks like a saint! That's what the person in the exhibition said as well!"

"Then do you know who the person in the drawing is? I certainly don't."

The person in the picture certainly looked like a foreigner and was wearing poor clothing and had something on his head. There was also a baby Angel on the background with a trumpet who was floating in the air.

"…I think its…Saint…Peter…?"

"She's stoned. And I know what that is like."

...Elmen has gotten stoned before!? When I looked at her, she shuddered.

"It was horrible. Once, Makoto and peerage were against this Devil...who dealt in magical narcotics...and we were, losing. Yes, we were losing to a drug addicted Devil. So, I drunk his blood to get a power boost...and well, I got stoned. It was horrid. I thought eagles were going to eat me and tigers were going to devour the eagles then...Uu, I don't like remembering my trip down hippy lane."

That's...rough? I guess that's rough? ...Uu, I feel for her...I think?

"Don't mess around. Saint Peter wouldn't look like this."

"No, he must have looked like this! I'm sure about it!"

"Aaah, why did my partner have to be someone like you…God, is this also a trial?"

"Hey don't hold your head down. You really get depressed when you are down, don't you."

Irina said that while waving her hands up and down in a fast pace.

"Shut up! That's why the Protestants are called heretics! You guys have different beliefs than us Catholics! Show more respect to the saints!"

"What! What's wrong, it is Catholicism where they still abide by the old law!"

"What did you say, heretic?"

"What did you say, heretic!?"

Those two started to argue by banging their heads against each other...

RUMBLE.

Then we heard the sound of their stomachs rumble when we were a distance away from them. The two of them dropped onto the ground with their stomachs rumbling.

"…First of all, let's do something to fill our stomachs. Or else it's not a matter of retrieving the Excalibur's."

"…You are right. Do you want to get money from the heretics by threatening them? I think God will forgive us if we threaten the heretics."

"Do you plan to attack the shrine? Or do you plan to steal their offertory box? Don't do either. Let's use our swords to put on a performance. It's an international entertainment that works in every country."

Xenovia...that's wrong. You can't do that. You can't use magical swords to put on a performance.

"That's an excellent idea Xenovia! If we can cut fruits with our Excalibur's, then we can gather cash!"

"Well, we don't have fruits. It can't be helped. Let's cut that picture."

"No! You can't cut this down!"

Ugh...this is headache worthy at least.

"Lets go over to them before I eat them for being annoying."

She's going to eat them...I best go over before she does! I rushed over to them and asked them a question!

"Food! Want food!?"

Too desperate I think. They looked to one another and nodded.

"We sold our souls to the Devils."

"This is also to accomplish our mission."

"Shut up! Food is food by anyone so stop complaining and move your asses, now!"

The blonde Vampire said as she appeared next to me! Don't do that so suddenly! Those two shook and nodded. They stood up and we started walking.

But as we were walking, I noticed that Irina was holding that picture tightly in her arms...while Elmen looked at it.

"You can't take that around."

She suddenly said. Irina developed a confused face and tilted her head.

"Why? What's wrong with it?"

"Its an eyesore. Get rid of it before I will."

"N-No! You can't get rid of it! I bought this for our God! God guided me to the painting! It is all due to his guidance!"

Elmen growled. She then grabbed the painting faster than Irina could react. Then, Elmen put her fist through the painted and ripped it apart! She looks at the remnants with a pleased face.

"There we go. Problem solved."

"W-WHY!? IT WASN'T HURTING ANYONE!"

Elmen turned to Irina with a murderous glare.

"IT WAS HURTING ME! NOW SHUT UP AND GO!"

"UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Y-YES!"

"CALL ME ELMEN-SAMA!"

"YES ELMEN-SAMA!"

Geez! Elmen has lost it! She then points ahead!

"MOVE NOW!"

"YES ELMEN-SAMA!"

Poor Irina is getting bullied by the Vampire girl. Irina then started running ahead of us while crying. While she was a little scary, I wouldn't cry about it. Talk about dramatic.

[NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!]

I heard a scream! It sounded like Buchou! When I looked around...I didn't see anything.

"...! Did anyone else just hear that scream!?"

"I heard it, but I wouldn't worry. She always screams so I'm positive that she's fine."

"You seem confident Elmen."

She nodded at me.

"I am. She's a nutter. It isn't my fault that she goes around screaming. Now lets go. I'm getting hungry."

...For blood? That's what I want to ask but...I can't. She's too scary. But, here begins the peace talk! Lets get that Excalibur!

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's the end of the chapter! Well, I've read the reviews and PM's and it seems that the Sitri threesome is the winner. But since Grayfia got so many votes, she will be straight after the threesome. And I mean, like maybe the next chapter after them. Well, that's it for now! I hope you all enjoyed! Until next chapter!<strong>

**Issei; Rias, Asia, Irina, Xenovia, Isabela, Jeanne, Akeno, Seekvaira, Gasper (fem), Tsubasa, Ophis, Raynare, Kalawarner, Mittelt, Bennia, Rossweisse.**

**Makoto; Serafall, Sona, Ravel, Aika, Gabriel, Elmenhilde, Kunou, Yumi (fem Kiba), Le Fay, Tsubaki, Azazel (fem), Walburga, Kaguya, Millicas (fem), Koneko, Yuno, Artoria (fem Arthur), Ile and Nel, Vali (fem), Yasaka, Kotonoha, Grayfia, Kokoro.**

**Peerage**

**Queen; Walburga.**

**Bishops; Ravel, Le Fay.**

**Knights; Yumi, Artoria.**

**Rooks; Elmenhilde, Yuno.**

**Pawns; Aika (3 Pawns), Kunou (2 Pawns), Kotonoha (1 mutated), Kokoro (2 Pawns).**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hello! Welcome to the next chapter! Now time to answer some reviews!**

**Mr Beaver Buttington; Yeah, strangely so can I. Erm...I think Makoto would die trying to save his precious manga hehe.**

**Windyfate; Well, he can lock it by normal means but Sona would be able to get inside if she really wanted too. Yeah, the truce they have is just for now. Soon, they will be against one another. But they could maybe do that if they wanted to help one another in the future.**

**Xuan; Yeah, Elmen has some surprises alright.**

**Guest; Thanks I guess. Yeah perhaps.**

**Akeno Senpai; I will definitely decide about Akeno by next chapter.**

**Well, on with the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Destroy the holy swords!<strong>

**Issei P.O.V**

Its been a few days since meeting the holy sword girls. We somehow managed to get their cooperation, although it almost went south when Elmen threatened to eat Irina if she didn't stop crying. I was literally shocked beyond words when she said that. I also got a nose bleed as when she said "Eat her out!" I took it another way and thought...yeah, she punched me in the face for that. It is very misleading when she said eat her out. It sounds like girls getting it on.

I was sitting at my desk in my classroom, sighing heavily. Every day the four of us; me, Kiba, Elmen and Kiryuu searched for the Excalibur. Our opponent was that shit priest Freed who worked under the Fallen Angels from what Kiba told us that day. Apparently, he was hunting down priests sent by the Church. So we wandered around the town dressed in priests and nuns outfits but still couldn't find him. Well my true feeling was that I didn't want to ever see him again. We were wearing the priest outfit and nun outfit for the girls that Xenovia gave us that kept our magical power down, but still couldn't encounter him. Where was that shit priest hiding? I wanted to find him so Kiba could destroy the Excalibur… At this rate, we would get caught by Buchou and get into deep shit.

But...I haven't seen Buchou in awhile and no one seems to be concerned. I mean, ever since I heard that bone chilling scream, I can't help but think she has done something to someone and now she is getting punished for it.

Maybe I'm over thinking it. But if Buchou isn't around then we only have to worry about Kaichou finding out about it. She hasn't yet, but I heard from Makoto that she is getting suspicious of our activities. Even if her peerage isn't involved, she is very watchful over Makoto's peerages activities and Buchou's also.

"IT IS!"

"IT ISN'T!"

I heard cries from outside the classroom. They sounded like Makoto and Ravel arguing. Then suddenly the classroom is burst open to reveal those two glaring at one another!

[Makoto-kyuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun~!]

Of course his fans cry out for him. Even as a first year, he's quite popular for being...well, a hyperactive Shota. There's lots of rumours of him and Kaichou having a incestuous affair. From what I've seen, they aren't far off the mark.

"Hello girls~"

[Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~! So cuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuute~!]

"Nice seeing everyone. I actually need to talk with Ise-Nii-san."

Hearing that, the girls all look in my direction with a glare! Hey! Don't glare at me! I haven't done anything today! Makoto and Ravel both come up to me as I see Elmen following them. Well, they are in the same class so why not.

"Ise-Nii-san. I need to ask you a serious question."

"S-Sure. What is it you want to know?"

He then pokes his fingers together shyly...what's that about. He puts on an expression that any girl who saw would say its cute, and he looked straight at me with a small shy smile.

"Ise-Nii-san...for awhile now...I've been feeling these weird feelings, and I now know what it is...will you perhaps... Ise-Nii-san, will you become my...lover?"

...When he said that, my mind went blank and I pushed myself away from him. Lover? Lover!? LOVER!? HE WANTS TO...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

[NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ISE YOU BASTARDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD!]

As they shouted that, all the girls fainted! Shit! He's killed them all!

"Hah! Thank you for indulging in my wish~"

That blonde Vampire giggled out happily. Wait...what's happening?

"Not a problem. I found it fun also~"

"Ok ok! What's going on!? You don't want to date me, right!? I don't swing that way!"

"Hmmm, neither do I. Elmen-tan asked me to ask you out to see these girls reactions. I think it was pretty successful. Well, she thought that they would react this way so that makes it successful."

"Y-You aren't gay?"

He chuckled and shook his head to my relief.

"No, I'm not gay. I could prove it by either kissing Ravel-san or Elmen-tan? But pretty soon, I will be having a threesome with my two Nee-chan's. Its like destiny or something."

H-He can say such things so casually!? H-How!?

"Erm, Makoto. Have you seen Buchou around lately?"

"No, but I'm sure she's around somewhere. She sometimes disappears and she comes back eventually."

"A-And you aren't worried about her?"

He shook his head. He isn't worried about her? W-Well, if he isn't then I shouldn't be either.

"Anyway, I really did have a serious question for you. Since Ravel-san, Elmen-tan and I aren't...really from this world so to speak, we were wondering if you knew what a hollaback girl is?"

Eh? He wants to know what a...hollaback girl is?

"And...why do you want to know?"

"Because, we were listening to this song called hollaback girl last night and we couldn't work out what a hollaback girl is. And since you seem pretty knowledgeable about...things like this, we thought we'd ask you. So, what the hell is a hollaback girl?"

Ehehe...is this what they think about? A high class Devil is troubled about a song and its meanings...doesn't he have anything else to think about? Is...this the most important thing to him?

That's when Kiryuu came over and looked at them with interest.

"Ara, it seems there is a discussion going on about a hollaback girl. Alright, why don't you tell us what you think a hollaback girl is. And we will tell you if you are right or wrong. Elmen, why don't you go first."

Sounds reasonable enough. They might know what it is already...I think its a girl who lets anyone walk all over her, like a doormat...but I'm not that confident.

"Alright. I think a hollaback girl is a foul diseased ridden thing that wears too much makeup to cover up the fact that its a 47 year old fish-dog. Or that's what they said on Family Guy. And I'm a big follower of Family Guy and I believe in everything they say."

...Whats Family Guy? I literally have no idea what she's talking about...but that's what she thinks a hollaback girl is.

"...I see. And...Ravel-chan. What do you think a hollaback girl is?"

Kiryuu asked as I see Elmen take out a plushy doll of a...what appears to be a baby in red overalls with a yellow shirt and a...football type of head. Where did she get that from? She hugs it into her chest and pats its head in a creepy way.

"Ok. I think a hollaback girl is a slut who goes around the streets begging for anal sex while sucking bananas to get males attention. I mean, literally she said she's been around the track a few times and mentioned something about shit and bananas in the song...so that's what I came up with."

"I-I see...and Makoto-kun. What do you think a hollaback girl is?"

Kiryuu asked the male of the group. He put a hand too his chin for a few seconds before nodding to himself.

"Yes, I believe a hollaback girl is a psycho who has had sex with lots of people while screaming at the top of her lungs and is proud of being a whore. I mean, she doesn't want to be a hollaback girl...so, she doesn't want to identify as a whore, who screams at the top of her lungs, when she really is one. "

...All of their explanations are so far off the truth...that its frightening. Clearly, they aren't normal.

"Ok, you are all wrong. A hollaback girl is someone on the cheerleading squad yelling back at the cheerleading captain. For instance, when the captain says "Give me an A!" the cheerleaders who respond to that by saying "A!" are the hollaback girls."

"No, that's wrong Kiryuu. A hollaback girl is a girl who is basically a doormat and lets people walk all over her."

A vein pops in her head and she turns in my direction.

"No it isn't Ise! A hollaback girl is a cheerleader that isn't the captain!"

"Its a doormat who lets anyone walk over them!"

"CHEERLEADER!"

"DOORMAT!"

She gets right in my face and I get in hers! I'm not backing down! I'm right and she's wrong! But as sparks go off between us, those three come up with a weird conclusion.

"Ok. With all the information we've gathered. I believe that a hollaback girl is a slut who likes anal sex and sucks bananas while wondering the streets..."

"Thank you Mako-sama."

"...And she is someone who is diseased and wears too much makeup to cover up their 47 year old fish-dog appearance..."

"Thank you Makoto."

"...Plus, when she engages in sex, she screams at the top of her lungs and is proud of being a whore! There! That is what a hollaback girl is!"

They then nodded to one another! That's the wrong conclusion! Please come up with a better conclusion! I don't think someone would sing about someone you just described!

"Well, that's the only logical conclusion after all."

"I couldn't agree more."

"We didn't need them after all. We came to the right conclusion ourselves."

Ravel, Elmen and Makoto laughed to one another but have serious eyes! S-Shit! Those eyes are too serious!

[Bye guys!]

They all then left us standing here...while they start singing hollaback girl! Kiryuu and I tilted our heads to the side in confusion.

[A few times Buchou has been around that track~ So its gonna happen just like that~ Because she's hollaback girl~ Buchou is a hollaback girl~]

They disappeared singing that...eh? I don't know what to make of that.

"What the hell just happened."

"I-I don't know Ise...erm...they really aren't normal. They are wrong because it is a cheerleader."

"Its a doormat!"

I snapped. She pushed me away and glared.

"Its a cheerleader!"

"DOORMAT!"

"CHEERLEADER!"

And like that, we argued until lunch was over.

* * *

><p>After school on the same day.<p>

We gathered in the park and changed to the priests and sisters clothes after finishing our normal club activity. The crosses we were wearing were fakes. If they were real then we would had gotten injured. We walked around town in these clothes. We walked mainly in places where there weren't any people. I seriously wanted to get some leads today.

"Fuu...no progress today."

Kiryuu said as if she's lost interest. Yeah, she was really eager to do this. Yeah, she's a pervert but a nice girl. She's the Makoto's group version of me! I was thinking that but Kiba who was walking in front of us stopped her feet.

"Kiba! Up above!"

Elmen shouted! Above! When all of us looked up, there was a white haired boy priest falling down with a long sword!

"Something like a divine protection for the group of priests ay!"

KACHIN!

Kiba took her demonic sword out quickly and blocked Freed's slash.

"Freed!"

"…! Is that voice you, Ise-kun? Heeee. Well isn't this a weird reunion!? How is it? Has your Dragon power increased? Is it all right to kill you now?"

This bastard has a crazy attitude like always! So the sword he's holding now is the Excalibur? I can certainly feel the dangerous aura coming out of it, just like Irina's and Xenovia's. We took off the priest clothes, and nuns clothes for the girls, revealing our usual uniform.

"Boosted Gear!"

[Boost!]

My power increased. My duty this time was to support. I transferred my power boost to Kiba. I wanted Kiba to fight as much as she could, but I would have to help if it got dangerous.

"Increase the gravity!"

Glow!

Kiryuu's eyes started to glow. Right, her Sacred Gear has the power to increase the gravity in the line of sight for the user. She looked directly at Freed intently!

"Such a pain!"

Freed tried moving to the left...

SWISH!

Whoa! Something went past me and stopped Freed's movements! If I look...it was a piece of concrete! And there's only one person here who has the strength to lift such a thing and throw it with ease.

"Get him pervy girl!"

"Right!"

The pressure around Freed became heavy as the ground below him cracked! Alright! She got him!

"Got ya! Kiba-chan! Now! With this, it will be hard for him to escape! Beat the bastard down!"

"Thank you!"

Kiba rushed in quickly! She was going towards Freed with two demonic swords.

"Chi! So its not only the Holy Eraser, I see! Having multiple demonic swords. Are you the possessor of Sword Birth, perhaps? Wow. You are guilty of having a rare Sacred Gear, you know!"

Freed seemed like he was enjoying it, which was the opposite of what he was saying. So he was still a crazy battle freak like always!

"But. Normal demonic swords can't put up a challenge against…"

KACHIN!

Kiba's two demonic swords broke after making a sound of a crack!

"…my Excalibur-chan."

"Ku!"

Kiba once again created demonic swords. But it seemed like the Excalibur was too powerful. It could break the demonic swords in a single swing!

"Kiba! Do you want to receive my power?"

"I can still go on!"

Kiba declined my support. It seemed she was quite ticked off. Well that was to be expected. Kiba already lost to Xenovia's Excalibur once already. Her pride probably wouldn't allow her to lose this second time as well. Makoto, I don't know what to do with Kiba right now when she's like this.

"Hahaha! The way you look at my Excalibur is scary. Do you perhaps hold a grudge against it? Well I don't know what happened to you! But if you get cut by this, you can't avoid being eliminated without a trace you know? You will die, you know! You are going to die! Just die!"

Freed jumped! Kiba tried to block him by making the demonic swords appear around the area. But…

KACHIN!

The holy sword, which was covered in white-blue light, broke Kiba's swords in a single blow! Freed did his second strike without any moment to spare! That was bad! Kiba was going to get killed!

"Come on you bastard."

Then I felt something weird… Huh? Am I being lifted up? I looked down timidly, and it was Elmen. Elmen was lifting me up!

"Go and deliver power pervy guy."

THROW!

"STOP CALLING ME PERVY GUY!"

I screamed as I was thrown! She actually threw me! And she looks happy about it! She thumps up me! Screw you psycho loli girl!

"Kibaaaaaaaa! I will transfer my power to youuuu!"

"Uwah! Ise-kun!"

I activated my Sacred Gear as I approached Kiba.

[Transfer!]

It made a sound and the Dragon's power went into Kiba! There was an aura coming out of Kiba's body. There was quite an amount of magical power covering her body.

"…I have to use it since I received it! Sword Birth!"

ZAN!

There were blades coming out around the whole area! From the ground! From the light pole! There were different shapes of blades popping out from different places.

"Chiii!"

Freed made a noise with his tongue, and then started to break the demonic swords going at him.

SWISH!

Kiba disappeared with her demonic sword as soon as she found an opening. She used the demonic swords as a platform and moved around freely! Wow! With my eyes, I could only see something moving left and right! That's to be expected from the Knight with speed! Jeanne is the same! She's as fast as this! Freed was following Kiba's movement with his eyes!

SWISH!

Along with the sound of the wind, there was a demonic sword heading towards Freed! Kiba threw one of the demonic swords when she was using the demonic swords as a foot path! No! It's not just one demonic sword! There were several demonic swords coming from every direction!

"Uhaa! That is a good circus trick! You rotten Devil!"

KACHIN! KACHIN! KACHIN!

Freed knocked away the demonic swords one after another with an expression of excitement!

"My Excalibur is Excalibur Rapidly! In terms of velocity, it won't lose to anything!"

The holy sword that Freed held started to vibrate at the tip, and then disappeared! It meant the holy sword was moving that fast! Freed destroyed all of the demonic swords and then rushed towards Kiba!

KACHIN!

"Its not working!"

The demonic swords that Kiba had in both hands crumbled.

"DIE!"

Freed is about to kill Kiba! He is swinging his down!

"No choice. Even though this is disgusting...pervert, you're up."

"R-Right!"

I looked to see that...Elmen has thrown Kiryuu at Freed! Geez, she loves throwing people around! Is this why she is a Rook!? Because she is has a habit of throwing people around!?

"Take this Freed!"

SLAP!

Kiryuu slapped Freed's arm! What's that gonna do!? W-Wait, what's that magic circle...

"Fufufufu~ Time to be embarrassed~ Clothes Explode!"

Click!

At the same time Kiryuu clicked her fingers, Freed's clothes were...destroyed! I had to cover my eyes! I don't want to see a naked guy!

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Freed let out a girlish scream, then I looked while peaking through my fingers...he's covering...that. Kiryuu, you are sick and twisted.

"YOU ARE DISGUSTING GIRL! GET AWAY FROM MEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Freed cried! I think I would too. She has made a technique which is basically a male version of my own!

"Mwuahahahahahaha! How do you like that!? I was inspired by a fellow pervert! Your clothes have been destroyed! I always imagine naked Makoto! And I used that to see what others guys look like! Yet, Freed you lose to Makoto-kun. Your penis is smaller than his. You lose sicko priest! Elmen!"

"You're sick but...lets go."

SWISH!

Elmen shot from my side and went straight for Freed! She made it to Freed and went for the punch!

"Kyaa! Go away!"

Freed swung his sword at Elmen! She jumped back then twisted her body and punched Freed right in the chest! An explosion happened when her small fist made impact with his chest!

CRAAAAAASH!

He is flown back into the ground in a violent bang! Yeah! Go Vampire girl!

"Pervert girl! You use your Sacred Gear to the max! And Kiba, you have to work together with me to fight him! I don't care how you want to do this on your own, you work with us to fight these adversary as that's what Makoto would want you to do! Pervert guy, you keep on boosting and transferring to Kiba when you can! Kiba, we'll fight together while pervy girl makes it hard for him to move. Is this clear!?"

Damn, Elmen just told Kiba what's what it seems. She also suggested a plan. Its a good plan to suggest. She seems to be somewhat of a strategist also. But Kiba put on a complicated expression. I knew the reason. She was regretting because she couldn't win with her own power. But Kiba should have also understood that it would be beneficial to finish him off now. Kiba created a demonic sword as if she had made her determination.

"…I feel reluctant, but I also agree to finish you off here. There's still two more Excalibur's that were stolen. I will have to hope that the other two are strong."

"Ha! I'm stronger than the other two, you know? So! The moment you four beat me, there aren't others who will put up with you guys! Are you sure? If you kill me, you won't have any holy-sword battle that would satisfy you."

Freed said it with a disgusting smile. Kiba's eyes also changed after hearing that. Nggggg. He was such a nuisance! This Freed was!

"Hmmm. Sword Birth huh? Its a Sacred Gear that can have an infinite number of powers depending on the possessor."

Then there was the voice of another person. When I looked that way, there was an old man wearing priest clothes standing there.

"…Is it you old-man Valper?"

Everyone became shocked at Freed's word. Valper!? Isn't Valper the guy who Xenovia was talking about? The one who disposed of Kiba and her comrades during the holy sword project… Just like the Excalibur's, what a fateful meeting!

"…Valper Galilei!"

Kiba glared at the old man with eyes full of hatred.

"I certainly am."

The old man admitted it normally. So this guy was Kiba's enemy.

"Freed. What are you doing?"

"Old-man! I can't run away because of this girls weird gravity power!"

"Hmph. You are foolish. She has a visual Sacred Gear, you have to move out of her line of sight or blind her."

Ku! He figured out her weakness instantly!

"Is that so? Then I will be escaping now! The next time we meet will be the time of our ultimate battle!"

Freed said that but…

"I won't let you escape!"

There was someone who went past me with a very fast speed.

KACHIN!

There was a blade clashing with Freed's holy sword that was igniting sparks! It was Xenovia!

"Yahoo! Ise-kun.

"Irina!"

Irina was also here as well. Ooooh! The partner's of our cooperation were here!

"Freed Zelzan. Valper Galilei. Rebels. I will cut you both down in the name of God!"

"Ha! Don't say the name of the hateful God that I hate! You bitch!"

Freed and Xenovia exchanged swords, but he took something out. It was a ball of light. That was!? The item used for escaping!

"Old-man Valper We are escaping! We are going to report to the boss, Kokabiel!"

"There's no other way."

"See ya! The alliance of Church and Devils!"

Freed threw down the ball of light on the ground.

FLASH.

I couldn't see anything! The light covered the whole area and blinded our eyes! By the time we regained our sight, Freed and Valper were gone. Shit! We came all the way here and we lost track of him!

"We are going after them Irina."

"Ok!"

Xenovia and Irina nodded at each other and sprinted from here.

"I'm going after them too! I won't let you escape Valper Galilei!"

"He…Hey! Kiba! Geez! What's going on!"

Everyone was doing whatever they felt like! The ones who stayed behind were me, Elmen and Kiryuu. We loosened our battle stances and took a breath. Then I felt the presence of someone behind me.

"When I thought that the flow of power was irregular…"

"Oooh, someone is being naughty~"

I turned around hearing a familiar voice...

"Ise-Nii-san. What have you been doing?"

Makoto and Kaichou are stood there. Ehehe, I guess he's going to be playing dumb now. Kaichou's face...I turned blue.

* * *

><p><strong>Aika P.O.V<strong>

We were returning back to Makoto's place after getting...punished. Well, myself and Elmen haven't been getting punished...but Ise got a spanking from Kaichou in the place of Buchou, wherever the hell she is. I seriously don't know where she is. Ise had gone home while we were taking it slowly and walked by happily.

But as we were walking, someone appears before us. Its someone I recognize. The little girl who is Katsura-sans Imouto. What is she doing out this late?

"Kokoro-chan...what's wrong?"

The little girl tears up so Makoto-kun goes over to her and wraps her up in a hug.

"Onii-chan...I-I tried b-but t-they w-were already d-dead...!"

"Whoa, hold on. Who's dead? Is it...Kotonoha-san? Has she been...killed!?"

"N-No. I-I don't know w-where Onee-chan is, b-but...I-I saw s-some people k-killed by a-a Fallen Angel a-and I t-tried to h-heal them b-but I couldn't a-and now t-they are dead!"

Heal...dead...wait, did she just say Fallen Angel!? She knows about Fallen Angels!?

"Kokoro-chan...you know about Fallen Angels?"

"Y-Yes! A-And I know you do too! You are a Devil Onii-chan! I know you are!"

A-And she knows that!? I was shocked and confused. She knows that Makoto-kun, and by extension us, are Devils yet she isn't even bothered by that fact!?

"And..."

"Onii-chan, I-I...I'm scared! T-That Fallen Angel might come after me also! He was an ugly bat looking creature thingy! He was very powerful! I sensed it with my body! I-I was scared but I-I tried to heal them people b-but he killed them!"

An ugly bat looking creature...?

"These people...you didn't know them, right?"

"N-No."

"I see...don't worry Kokoro-chan. I'll protect you."

"T-Thank you Onii-chan!"

He petted the back of her head in a comforting manner. But then, Makoto's peerage, minus Kiba-chan, come rushing up to us! Since Elmen and I were already here, it was Walburga-senpai, Ravel-chan and Kunou-chan who came rushing up to us! Kaichou, myself, Makoto and Elmen had clueless faces as they rushed towards us.

"Onii-chan! A huge power is coming in this direction! I sensed it with Senjutsu! We came straight away when I sensed it!"

Senjutsu...I'll have to ask about that later. Makoto-kun stood up and put Kokoro-chan here behind him.

"Don't worry Kokoro-chan. Just stay behind me and I'll keep you safe."

"Y-Yes Onii-chan!"

"Makoto! Up there!"

Walburga-senpai noticed it first, then Kunou-chan looked in that direction further noticing it. So we all looked in that direction. What was there was a...exactly like Kokoro-chan described. An ugly bat creature with Fallen Angel type wings. But he has 10 wings! His power is very large! And there's also Freed next to him! Damn bastard makes me sick!

"What do you want?"

Makoto-kun asked calmly as we gathered beside him. The Fallen Angel looked in our direction and smirked after seeing Makoto and Kaichou.

"This is our first time meeting, daughter and son of the house of Sitri. The black hair is beautiful. It reminds me of your sister that I hate enough to make me want to vomit."

Uoooo! He suddenly gave such a provocative speech! I could feel hatred coming from his words. Both Makoto and Kaichou gave cold stares and matching cold faces...scary.

"Nice to meet you, one of the leaders of the Fallen Angels, Kokabiel. And my name is Sona Sitri and this is Makoto Sitri. I will also add one more thing. We and the house of Sitri are a being who are closest to the Maou, and also the furthest from it. If you are here to discuss about politics with us, then it's no use."

Kokabiel!? The Kokabiel!? The leader of the Fallen Angels!? Isn't he the actual guy who appears in the bible and books!? He's so famous! Crap! This is certainly bad! If I looked, Kokabiel was carrying something. I looked carefully…a person? Was he carrying a person?

"This is a gift."

He then threw the person to the ground but Elmen reacted and caught the person. The one in her arms is...Shidou Irina! She was covered in blood! She was breathing heavily! Her whole body was covered in wounds! Did this happen after she went to chase Freed!? What happened to Kiba and Xenovia!?

Elmen came over with her.

"He...Hey Irina-chan!"

Even though I called her, she reacted painfully and didn't respond. This looked bad!

"She came into my base. So I gave her a welcome. Well, I couldn't catch the other two."

Kokabiel said it with a laugh. From his story, Kiba-chan and Xenovia escaped.

"Please put her on the ground! I-I'll heal her!"

Following the little girls cry, Elmen placed Irina-chan on the ground.

There was a green light coming out of Kokoro-chan's body, which covered Irina-chan. Irina-chan's expression started to soften and she started to breathe gently. Makoto-kun looked at Kokoro-chan with a raised eyebrow before looking back at Kokabiel. She didn't have her Excalibur. What happened to it? Kokabiel continued to talk without caring about my doubts.

"I wouldn't do something as stupid as talking with a Maou. Well, if I rape and kill her little sister and murder her little brother who she both adores, then Serafall's anger will be pointed towards me. That won't be bad."

Both of the siblings narrow their eyes at him as a powerful killing intent came from both of them, but no more so than Makoto-kun. Hearing Kokabiel say things like that about Kaichou was pretty bad for him I see.

"...So why did you contact us at this time?"

Even though he said that calmly. I can feel the powerful killing intent directed at Kokabiel. Kokabiel answered Makoto-kun joyfully.

"I will be rampaging in this town using your base, Kuoh Academy, as the starting point. Then Serafall or Sirzechs will also appear, right?"

"If you do something like that, the War between God, Fallen Angels and Devils will begin again you know?"

"That's what I'm wishing for. I thought that Michael would start a War if I steal the Excalibur... But what he sent were grunt exorcists and two holy sword wielders. Its boring. I'm really bored indeed! That's why I'm going to rampage at Sirzechs sister's and Serafall's siblings base. See? It looks fun, right?"

He answered Kaichou like that happily. But. What insane plan was he trying to pull!? Isn't Michael an Angel who is the most important next to God? Even someone like me who was new to this World has seen his name in books. He's trying to start a War with someone big like that!? To be expected from the leader of Fallen Angels!

"You really are a battle freak."

"Yeah. That's it little boy! I was bored and bored after the war between the three sides! Azazel and Shemhazai weren't that keen on the next war. They then started to collect something boring like Sacred Gear and started to do some weird research. Something useless like that won't be of any use to us!"

He truly is insane! Crazy bastard!

"Either way, I'm going to be starting a battle involving the holy swords, Sitri siblings. For starting a war! A school where both Sirzechs' little sister and Leviathan's siblings go to. It must be filled with demonic powers so that I can enjoy the chaos! Its also the best place to release the real power of Excalibur's! It's a good place for the battlefield."

He was talking nonsense! He was seriously crazy!?

"Hyahahaha! Isn't my boss the best? His craziness is the best. So I'm also eager to do it. He even gives me treats like this."

What Freed took out was an Excalibur! He had one of them in each hand! He also had two of them on his hips!

"The one on the right is Excalibur Rapidly. The one on the left is Excalibur Nightmare. The one on my hip is Excalibur Transparent. I also received Excalibur Mimic from the girl over there! I also feel like getting Excalibur Destruction that the other girl has. Hyaa! Am I the first person in the World to be in possession of this many Excalibur's? I also received an element from the geezer Valper that allows me to wield holy swords. Right now I'm in a hyper mode that allows me to wield all of them, you know? I'm invincible! I'm wonderful! I'm the strongest! Hyahahahahahahahaha!"

Freed laughed as if he found it really funny.

"Valper's holy sword research. It's the real deal if it shows this much result. To tell the truth, it seemed suspicious when he joined my plan."

So Kokabiel and Valper are together.

"What are you planning to do with the Excalibur's!?"

Kaichou asked him. Kokabiel moved his ten black wings and moved his body in the direction of the school.

"Hahaha! Let's have a War! Little siblings of Serafall!"

FLASH!

Freed took out an item to blind us! This again!? Our sight was taken away for a while, but by the time it returned Kokabiel and Freed were gone!

"Damn...Makoto, I'm going to gather my peerage to the school and place a barrier around the school. Right now, yours and Rias' peerage have a better chance against him. Can you also contact Rias and her peerage?"

"Her peerage yes, but I haven't a clue as to where Rias-Nee-san is."

Kaichou closed her eyes.

"When we don't want her around, she's here. But when we actually need her here, she isn't here! Where the hell is she?"

"I haven't a clue. I haven't seen her since...the holy sword wielders came for that chat in the schools Occult Research clubroom. If she's taking a vacation then she picked a pretty crappy time."

"We don't have time to worry about her location. For now, just gather her peerage to the school as soon as."

"Yes, leave it to me Nee-chan."

With that, Sona-Kaichou left the area while he gestured to Ravel-chan.

"Ravel-san, contact her peerage and ask if anyone knows where she is. I hate admitting it but she might come in handy. Our enemy is one of the leaders of the Fallen Angels so we can't afford to have anyone missing right now."

"Right away Mako-sama. But what about..."

Her eyes went to Kokoro-chan. Makoto-kun nodded at her.

"Leave it to me."

She nodded and went to do as she was asked. Makoto-kun went over to Kokoro-chan and kneeled down.

"Kokoro-chan. I'm going to take you home now."

"B-But Onii-chan! I-I can't suddenly leave like this! I-I can help! I can heal everyone! I-I don't want anyone to get hurt because of that ugly faced guy! Please don't send me home. I will only worry about Onii-chan and everyone."

Makoto-kun closed his eyes and sighed to himself. He then opened his eyes and looked at Kokoro-chan.

"Kokoro-chan...its too dangerous."

"But everyone is going!"

"That's because we don't have a choice right now. We need to fight so he doesn't destroy this town. Please understand that I'm doing this for your safety."

"I'm going and you can't stop me! If someone was hurt and I wasn't there to help then I couldn't forgive myself!"

She's a defiant little girl.

"If you follow everything I say and don't complain then you can come. But understand this. Don't be a hero. Don't try and get to someone who is in the line of fire. Stay out of the way and listen to me, understand?"

"Y-Yes Onii-chan. I just want to help."

He petted her head and then looked in the direction of the school.

"Come on everyone. It looks like this is going to be one long night. Lets go! Fight to win!"

[Yes!]

This is it. My first proper big boss battle. Ok, I can't show my uncool side. Kokabiel! I'm going for you! Time to die bastard!

* * *

><p><strong>And that's the end of the chapter! Next chapter is the Kokabiel fight! Also, I've decided to give Kotonoha...the sword Yamato from Devil May Cry series! And it might have a surprise ability! But, Kotonoha doesn't know how to control it properly yet so...yeah. Well until next time!<strong>

**Issei; Rias, Asia, Irina, Xenovia, Isabela, Jeanne, Akeno, Seekvaira, Gasper (fem), Tsubasa, Ophis, Raynare, Kalawarner, Mittelt, Bennia, Rossweisse.**

**Makoto; Serafall, Sona, Ravel, Aika, Gabriel, Elmenhilde, Kunou, Yumi (fem Kiba), Le Fay, Tsubaki, Azazel (fem), Walburga, Kaguya, Millicas (fem), Koneko, Yuno, Artoria (fem Arthur), Ile and Nel, Vali (fem), Yasaka, Kotonoha, Grayfia, Kokoro.**

**Peerage**

**Queen; Walburga.**

**Bishops; Ravel, Le Fay.**

**Rooks; Elmenhilde, Yuno.**

**Knights; Yumi, Artoria.**

**Pawns; Aika (3 Pawns), Kunou (2 Pawns), Kotonoha (1 mutated), Kokoro (2 Pawns).**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hello! Welcome to another chapter! Now time to answer some reviews!**

**Mr Beaver Buttington; Really? I didn't know that.**

**Anime PJ; Seems so, although that ass handing will have to wait hehe.**

**Rey the Dragon God of Ruin; A Dragon Makoto, yeah sounds good!**

**Xuan; Yeah, I was thinking something similar.**

**Sano; Rias isn't dead just yet hehe.**

**Dana; Yeah, it does sound good. A loli Makoto.**

**Well, that's the end of that so on with the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Kokabiel's mini war part 1<strong>

**Aika P.O.V**

"Makoto. We have covered the school with a large barrier. With this, unless something disastrous happens, there will be no damage outside."

Saji reported the current situation to Makoto-kun. We, the Makoto peerage and the Occult research club and the student council, had gathered at the park located right in front of Kuoh academy. Only Kiba-chan wasn't there. Where are you Kiba-chan… The injured Irina was transported to Kaichou's house. She avoided the worst case scenario thanks to Kokoro-chan's healing power. Saji from the student council was explaining about the barrier to Makoto-kun. It was a measure used to keep the things occurring inside from leaking outside. The opponent was one of the leaders of the Fallen Angels who appeared in the bible and books.

"This is to keep it to the minimum. To tell you the truth, if Kokabiel were to fight seriously, not only this academy, but the whole region would be annihilated. Adding to that, he has already gotten ready for that. My servant has seen him releasing his power at the school grounds."

Wha… I became speechless at Kaichou's words. Are you serious!? We are talking about something that big!? So it meant he was someone that serious… He seriously was a troublesome Fallen Angel leader! He was going to destroy my town because he wanted to do what he wished, which was to start a war!? Don't mess around. Don't fuck around you shitty Fallen Angel! I won't let you do as you please!

"My servants and I will continue to place the barrier to reduce the damages. I want to minimize the damages as much as possible… It's hard to prevent having our school getting damaged. But it looks like we have to since it's the leader of the Fallen Angels who is moving."

Kaichou made a sharp eye and looked in the direction of the school with eyes filled with hatred. She was probably directing it to Kokabiel. Then it was confirmed that the school would get damaged. The school I…we go to…

"Thank you Nee-chan. We will do the rest from here."

"Makoto. Our enemy is a monster above us in strength. It isn't too late. I think we should call Sirzechs-sama..."

Makoto-kun shook his head.

"You also didn't call Nee-chan?"

"Onee-sama would...you know what she would...if it was for the ape, Sirzechs-sama would definitely move..."

"I've already contacted Serafall-sama."

Walburga-senpai spoke above the two.

"Walburga-san!"

Makoto-kun criticized. But Walburga-senpai had an angry expression.

"Makoto. I know you and Kaichou don't like causing problems for Serafall-sama. It happened in this territory you both love and want to protect. But it's a different story if the leader of the enemy appears. It is a problem that surpasses the level that you both can possibly solve. Let's borrow the strength of a Maou."

...Its the first time I've seen Walburga-senpai tell off Makoto-kun. I thought that the Queen was the second in command, and this proves it as Walburga-senpai has his safety as her number one priority. Makoto-kun looked like he wanted to say something but didn't. He took a deep breath and nodded at her.

"Thank you for understanding the situation, Makoto. Sona-Kaichou. Serafall-sama's reinforcement will be here in one hour."

"One hour… I understand. In that time, we, the student council, will vow to continue to place the barriers in the name of Sitri."

"...One hour. Now my servants, and Rias-Nee-sans servants. We will be on the offensive this time. Unlike previous battles you may have had, this is like a boss battle if this was a game. But this isn't a game. Our lives are on the line. If any of you die then I wont forgive. Now, we are going to fight! And fight to win!"

[Yes!]

We all replied with energetic voices!

"Makoto, you have to be safe, you know? Not only would Onee-sama be angry, I would also be angry."

"Y-Yes, I know nee-chan. Don't worry, I wont die so easily."

Kaichou then took Makoto-kun by the shoulders and...kissed him on the lips! Aaaah! I knew she had a thing for him! Makoto-kun stood there, looking at her with a shocked face. Everyone else is pretty much shocked also.

After breaking the kiss, Makoto-kun blushes furiously.

"I-I..."

"W-Well..."

They couldn't form words and just looked at one another.

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP! SOMEONE! ANYONE! FUCK SAKE!"

That voice! When I looked around...I saw Buchou coming up to us! Its about time! Where the hell have you been!? Buchou comes over to us all crying.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING!?"

Her tears are mixing with her rage!

"Ape! Where the hell have you been!?"

Kaichou baffled, asked her. Buchou hiccups a little and starts explaining.

"I've been fucking in captivity for ages now. No one has cared about me. Fucking Yuno-sama and Kotonoha-sama have been fucking torturing me. All because of him! The little bastard!"

She pointed at Makoto-kun who tilted his head to the side.

"So, you are blaming me for your lying? And now not only has Yuno-san been caught up in your lying, but now you've added Kotonoha-san?"

Buchou stayed quiet at that. She looked to the ground and didn't say anything.

"Ape, answer the question."

"Gladly Sona. I'm not lying. They are twisted and evil."

"Onee-chan is evil?"

When Kokoro-chan spoke up. Buchou opened her eyes wide and looked at Kokoro-chan and screamed!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! PLEASE! LEAVE ME ALONE KOTONOHA-SAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"I'm not Onee-chan. I'm Kokoro!"

Buchou stopped freaking out and looked at Kokoro-chan. She cried and sat on the floor.

"Are you evil like your Onee-chan?"

"Erm...no. I'm not evil. And neither is Onee-chan."

"Clearly you don't know what she's like. She's done things to me. She hurt me. She called me names. She said I'm a hooker who sleeps with elephants for their excrement."

""Hahahahahaha!""

Both Kaichou and Makoto-kun giggled. Buchou looked at them with a death glare.

"FUCK YOU, YOU BASTARDS! SONA, YOU'RE A WHORE! AND MAKOTO, YOU LITTLE TWAT! YOU ARE THE PROBLEM! THEY COME AFTER ME BECAUSE OF YOU!"

She then stops and looks around frightened.

"YUNO-SAMA! KOTONOHA-SAMA! I DIDN'T MEAN TO SPEAK TO HIM! OR CALL HIM A TWAT! I'M FUCKING SORRY! PLEASE DON'T COME AFTER ME AGAIN! UWAH! I'M FUCKING SCARED!"

She bursts out crying while looking around! She's broken! She's completely lost it! If she ever had it that is. Makoto-kun, ignoring the blubbering ape goes over to Kunou-chan and goes to her level.

"You are waiting out here."

"W-What? Why!?"

"Because its dangerous. I promised your Okaa-sama that you wouldn't ever get into a dangerous situation like this. This situation is going to be the...scariest thing I've ever done before. If you go in there Kunou-san, I can't guarantee your safety. I wouldn't want you to get hurt."

"But Onii-chan! I have to go! I am also apart of the Makoto Sitri peerage! I can't sit this one out Onii-chan! I refuse to!"

"Listen to me! You aren't going and that's that!"

He snapped at her, but she didn't even back down. Makoto-kun's expression softened.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't of yelled. But, I can't let you go in there. Its too dangerous. I don't want you to get hurt. Please listen to me and stay here with Nee-chan. Help with the barrier."

"Onii-chan, I'm going. If everyone else is going then I am going. I'm a Pawn of Makoto Sitri-sama. If I don't go into there then I'm not doing my duty as a Pawn. So, don't side bench me Onii-chan."

He releases a breath. Of course its obvious what he is trying to do. He is trying to protect her. Like he wants to protect all of us. But he has to now rely on his peerage as we look to him for guidance.

"If you die, it isn't my fault."

"I wont die! If I do, I will send Okaa-sama a message saying its Buchou's fault!"

Hearing that, Buchou looked at her.

"WHAT THE FUCK!? IF YOU DIE, ITS MY FAULT!? WHY IS IT MY FAULT!?"

"Everything is your fault Rias. I thought you'd know that by now."

She cried at Kaichou. Then she hugged her knees.

"Fine. Since no one listens to me anyway, lets get going or not, whatever."

He joked with us. But then we all became serious and started heading towards the school. Even Rias-Buchou is coming, albeit she is crying to herself. The little girl Kokoro-chan is keeping a tight grip on Makoto-kun's hand as is Kunou-chan on the other hand.

* * *

><p>We went in straight from the main gate. The moment I entered, I used promotion to promote from Pawn to Queen as did the other Pawns present so my power increased. My Queen was still weak compared to Walburga-senpai because I had only been a Devil for a short-time.<p>

…I became speechless after seeing a bizarre scene. In the middle of the school field, there were four swords that were releasing extreme lights while floating. Having the swords at the centre, there was a suspicious looking magic circle spread in the whole school field. There was an old-man located in the middle of the magic circle. Valper Galilei? That geezer. What was he planning to do by using the magic circle?

"What is this…?"

I spoke out my doubt.

"I'm going to make the four Excalibur's into one."

Valper said it as if he found it amusing.

"Valper. How much longer will it take for the Excalibur's to merge?"

"…!"

There was a voice from up in the sky! When all of us looked up, there was Kokabiel who had the moon as a background. He was sitting on a chair up in the sky while looking down on us… Was it the power of a Fallen Angel that was making the chair float? He was crossing his legs confidently!

"It won't even take 5 minutes, Kokabiel."

"Is that so. I will leave it to you."

Kokabiel moved his eyes from Valper to Makoto-kun.

"Is Serafall coming? Or is it Sirzechs?"

"In the places of Nee-chan and Sirzechs-sama, we..."

SWISH! BANNNNNNNNNNNNNNG!

After the sound of the wind, there was a sound of explosion that echoed throughout the area! The sound came from the place where the gym is. No, where the gym WAS. There wasn't even a trace of it! Did it get blown away!?

"Boring. Well that's okay. It will be entertaining."

There was a big pillar made of light where the gym was located. Was that perhaps the spear of light? Its freaking huge!

"Excuse me! I am here too! Don't fucking ignore me you bastard!"

Buchou! Shut the hell up! I bet everyone is thinking similar things right now!

"I was ignoring you because I don't want to talk with you, you crazy bitch."

Buchou's eyes lit on fire with that! The burning eyes of hatred! Its too strong for someone like me!

"FUCK YOU! I'M NOT SCARED OF YOU! I'VE BEEN UP AGAINST TWO TRUE FUCKING YANDERE'S! YOU DON'T FUCKING SCARE ME! COMPARED TO THEM, YOU'RE A PIECE OF SHIT!"

Fucking hell! Ape! Shut the fuck up! You're going to get us killed! Hearing that, Kokabiel laughed at her which made her cry! For the love of God! Owww! Shit! Headache!

"You are one fucked up ape. Now. I will have you all fight my pet that I brought from hell."

Kokabiel clicked his fingers. Then from the depths of darkness there was a sound of the ground rumbling as it came closer to us. That thing was something that far exceeded my expectations. Eight…no it probably was ten meters tall. It had a large body. It had four legs, and each leg was thick. Also the claws that grew from each leg looked so sharp that I felt chills behind my back. The eyes that were glittering from the darkness were red. From its mouth, what it had were dangerous looking fangs. The fangs were close to each other, and from the gaps there were white breaths pouring out. The animal which resembled it the most was a…dog. But dogs aren't this big! That's because dogs don't have three heads! But that's not all, there isn't just one...ooh, no that would be too easy. There is another one that appeared right next to it!

ROOOOOOOOOOOAR!

Its howl was so loud it felt like it shook the ground! The three heads howled at the same time!

"...Yuno-sama's pet, Cerberus!"

Buchou pointed at it with a wide eyed expression.

"Cerberus?"

"Yes. It's a famous creature that has the nickname of Guard-dog of Hell."

Makoto-kun answered me.

""Ok! Here is what we are going to do!""

Makoto-kun and Buchou said at the same time, but then glared at one another!

"What are you doing Makoto? I'm in charge here!"

"I don't think so Godzilla. I'm the one who is in charge here!"

"Why!? I am the older one!"

"Yet I am the stronger one between us. And I'm smarter than you are. Its a proven fact."

"Fuck you! As if you are more intelligent than I am!"

Are they really fighting about who has leadership right now?

"Buchou, Makoto..."

""SHUT UP ISE/NII-SAN!""

He backed away from them as the Cerberus' look at us like we are pieces of meat.

"I think I should be in charge because I have a Longinus user."

"Nice try. I have one too apezilla."

"Ooh yeah. W-Well, my Queen has gigantic breasts!"

"Whats that got to do with anything!? Although I agree about her breasts being big. They are quite nice."

He looked at Akeno-san who raised a hand to her red face.

"Don't you fucking flirt with my Queen!"

"I wasn't flirting! If I wanted to flirt with Akeno-Nee-san then I would do this..."

He went up to Akeno-san, hugged her and rested his head against her breasts! He then adopts an adorable smile.

"Akeno-Nee-san~ Rias-Nee-san is picking on me again~"

"Ara ara. Want me to protect you from the ape?"

He nodded from her bust. I hear Buchou grind her teeth as Ise...well, he looks at Buchou lustfully...weirdo.

"Y-Yes, please protect me from her Nee-san~"

"Ara, when you say such cute things then I have too keep you safe~"

She patted the back of his head as he sent a wink a Buchou. Buchou raised a hand to her forehead and let out a large sigh.

"Are you actually going to fight or just bicker?"

Kokabiel asked. Buchou and Makoto-kun looked at him annoyed.

""SHUT UP!""

Kokabiel looked taken back by that and looked away from them! They made him do that!?

"Alright. Clearly this is going to go on for awhile. So, why don't we just take a vote from everyone?"

"Fine. That's acceptable. I know everyone is going to vote for me because of my beauty but I will let you go first. All for Makoto being the leader? Raise your hands."

Everyone from his peerage raise their hands of course. Also Kokoro-chan does. Then Akeno-san, Koneko-chan and Jeanne-chan also raise their hands.

"What the fuck!? I'm your fucking King yet you choose to elect him as your fucking leader!?"

Buchou roared at her peerage. However they all smiled at her.

"Ara ara. Buchou, Mako-kun is clearly the better choice as he might have a childish side, he also has a commanding side and he is highly intelligent. He has shared with me various strategies to take down lots of different opponents so knowing him, he already has several strategies for these types of opponents."

"...Mako-kun isn't insane and very tactical."

"Sorry Buchou! Mak-chan is very cleaver and adorable!"

Hearing the opinions of her Queen, Rook and Knight. She adopts a frown.

"Fuck sake. Fine! Who votes for me!?"

What's the point in that!? There's only one person that hasn't voted! Ise raised his timid hand as she sighed.

"Fuck sake. Talk about being bullied. Only one person voted for me and that doesn't even count as a vote!"

"W-Why doesn't my vote count?"

"Oh get real Ise. The only reason you voted for me is because I have breasts and you know that you can play with them. If he was a she then you would've betrayed me like everyone else did. I fucking hate all of you! Fine, if we die, its his fault!"

[Fine!]

Everyone beside Buchou and Ise said! Hearing that, Buchou frowned again.

"So, can we just start now?"

I asked. She looked at me and shook her fist.

"Alright everyone. First of all, we have to take care of dog number one and two over there. Rias-Nee-san and her peerage will deal with that first one. My peerage and I will deal with the second one. Ise-Nii-san, you concentrate on boosting your power. That's your role in this fight. You will be supplying your power to us. By the way, how many times can you transfer your power?"

"Right now with my current stamina, I can only transfer it 3 or 4 times with the maximum boost. No, I might faint after the fourth time so please think that I can only do it three times."

"I see. Then we can't waste it. Kunou-san, keep your eye on Kokabiel and use your Senjutsu to read his spirit flow. If it changes in the slightest, I want to know about it. And Ise-Nii-san, you have your orders."

""Right!""

Both of them replied. Then he turned to Ravel-chan.

"You keep the healers safe. If they are taken out then we are also. Kunou-san also stay with that team."

"I understand."

Ravel-chan said while the other three simply nodded.

"Good. Alright then, these puppies will be easy. Our main target is Kokabiel! Now lets go!"

[Yes!]

So like that, we started the battle between us and the Cerberus'! Then its going to be Kokabiel! But first these dogs need to be put down!

* * *

><p>"Walburga-san!"<p>

"Coming!"

Makoto-kun flew up into the air with Walburga-senpai.

GAAAAAARUUUUUUUUUUUU!

Cerberus jumped after making a growl!

FLAAAAAAAAAAAME!

One of the heads looked towards Makoto-kun who was flying and breathed out fire! Wow! It seriously was a monster!

"As if! Freeze!"

Makoto-kun put out his hands and froze the flames instantly. As expected of our King!

"Take this!"

Walburga-senpai jumped out from behind Makoto-kun and released a cross made of holy flames. The holy flames are said to be a great force against evil. And I believe these Cerberus' are evil!

FLAAAAAAAAAAME!

The other head of the monstrous dog shot out a ball of fire! The flames from Cerberus and the flames of holy from Walburga-senpai crash together violently! Then the other head shot out a fireball! The other fireball went towards Walburga-senpai's holy flame cross. The strength of the fire increased. If another one happens then...

"Time to explode!"

BANG!

Elmen went past me and did a heavy blow on the Cerberus' head! An explosion made the Cerberus back away a few steps! At the same time, the fires cancel one another out. But then Cerberus' second head went for Elmen!

"Ah shit!"

CHOMP!

Aaah! Elmen got eaten! Elmen! She's actually been eaten! Elmen! Please don't be in that things stomach right now!

"Elmen!"

I called out desperately! She can't be dead! Even if she is kind of a bitch, she is still the Rook of the Makoto Sitri group!

[This is annoying!]

BREAK!

GARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRO!

With the sound of breaking, I see a flash of blonde. Elmen! She broke its teeth then she jumped on its head and punched downwards!

"Now, that's what I call a headache."

With a weird play on words, she somersaulted off the Cerberus' head and landed on the ground perfectly. Damn, she just keeps surprising me.

"Now die doggy!"

Makoto-kun pointed his fingers at Cerberus. A giant ice spear formed by the side of him. Then that ice spear went towards Cerberus at a fast rate! That ice spear looks very sharp. If Cerberus gets hit with that then it will completely destroy it!

GAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOO!

The Cerberus tried to move, but I activated my Sacred Gear!

"Stay still bitch!"

CRACK!

The gravity changed around Cerberus and it got weighed down! That's right, with the power of the Queen powering my Sacred Gear, it becomes even stronger than before!

"Good girl!"

Makoto-kun praised me as the ice spear pierced the Cerberus! The Cerberus' body got ripped in two as the ice spear went through the Cerberus' torso! Now that's the power of my King! A simple yet effective attack!

GARUUUUUUUU.

Ummmm, I could hear a dangerous howl… I turned around with scared thoughts and…

"There's another one!?"

Another Cerberus appeared from the darkness! Don't joke around! It's not a joking matter that another one appeared!

GAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOO!

It made a howl and went for Ravel-chan and the other three! Ravel-chan made a stance against it and summoned her flames around her body! But when she was about to attack...

SLASH!

One of the heads of the Cerberus that was coming at us went up into the sky. It was cut! By who? Kiba? But the person standing there is a girl with long black hair, and holding what appears to be a sword releasing a danger amount of power. It feels demonic in nature.

"Don't touch Kokoro."

After saying that, Kotonoha-chan went stabbing at the Cerberus. The Cerberus howled in pain after losing one of its head.

SLASH!

GAAAAAAOOOOOOO!

The Cerberus' torso split in half after receiving a fatal strike. There was smoke coming out, and the Cerberus started to vaporise. Just what is that sword? The Cerberus then turned to dust after Kotonoha-chan swung her sword around.

"Kotonoha-san?"

Makoto-kun called out. Kotonoha-chan smiled up at him.

"Don't worry Makoto-kun. I wont let them touch you!"

Ehehe, maybe Buchou's...lie wasn't that much of a lie after all. The way she said that then...ehehehe, kind of scary.

"Kotonoha-san, that sword...its a demonic sword?"

"Yes, that's right. Can we maybe talk later?"

"Y-Yes, sure."

Buchou looked to Kotonoha-chan and cried.

"SHE HAS A FUCKING WEAPON LIKE THAT!? DOCTOR! HELP ME!"

Ooh ape. Don't freak out now!

As she said that though, another person appeared. The person who appeared was Xenovia! But before she could do anything, Ise speaks up.

"Buchou! Akeno-san! I have got enough power to take down Cerberus!"

Hearing that, Buchou and Akeno-san looked at each other and nodded. Both of them came down to Ise at the same time.

"Ise! You increased the strength of the cross and holy water in the battle against Raiser, right?"

"Eh? Ah, I certainly did."

"So its possible to increase both of us at the same time then! Please transfer the power to Akeno and I!

Ise stays quiet for a few seconds before telling them that they can only transfer 70 to 80 percent of the boosted power.

"I think that would be enough."

"Yes. We can do it."

""PLEASE!""

Buchou and Akeno-san replied at the same time. He put his hand on Buchou's and Akeno-san's shoulders and activated his Sacred Gear.

"Let's do it, Boosted Gear!"

[Transfer!]

They instantly gained an enormous amount of demonic power. Both of them were shocked at the amount of power that was overflowing from them.

"…We can do this."

Akeno-san nodded to Buchou's daring smile.

"Akeno!"

"Yes! Thunder! Resound!"

Akeno-san pointed her fingers to the sky and started to control the thunder. Her fingers were aimed towards the Cerberus.

The Cerberus tried to run from the spot as if it predicted the upcoming thunder!

STAB!

Countless swords pierced through the Cerberus' limb! The swords were coming out from the ground! This is…

"I won't let you escape."

The person who appeared was our Knight! It was Kiba-chan's Sword Birth! That girl came at a good time!

The thunder went down at Cerberus after it lost its movement due to the demonic swords. The lightning was so big that it couldn't be compared to the one before! The lightning covered more than half of the school grounds!

The Cerberus' body turned to nothingness at the power of Akeno-sans lightning. The moment the big dog disappeared, Buchou pointed her hand towards Kokabiel!

"Take this! Kokabiel!"

There was a gigantic mass of demonic power that shot out from Buchou's hand!

"Its huge!"

I slipped my words. It was more than 10 times bigger than the usual shot Buchou fires! It gained high velocity and went towards the leader of the Fallen Angels who was sitting up in the sky! The power of destruction fell on top of Kokabiel! Perish with that! But… He just stretched one of his hands to the front.

He was blocking Buchou's shot with only one of his hands! You must be joking! He stopped a gigantic shot like that with only one hand!?

GUUUN!

Kokabiel faced his palm towards the sky. The shot that was fired by Buchou changed its direction and went up to the sky and disappeared. Kokabiel showed his malicious smile after seeing the smoke coming out of his hand.

"I see. Rias Gremory's power would grow this much because of the power of Sekiryuutei. Interesting. This is very interesting indeed. Kukuku."

Kokabiel started to laugh by himself as if he find it funny.

* * *

><p>"…It's complete."<p>

Valper's voice. Then the four Excalibur's that were placed on the centre of the school field started giving out incredible amounts of light. What is it? What was happening? Kokabiel started applauding.

"The four Excalibur's are going to become one."

It started giving out divine light that spread throughout the school field. Because of its brightness, we covered our faces with our hands. When I stared at the centre of the school field, I saw that the four Excalibur's were put on top of each other. Excalibur that was originally one. It was split into seven, but four of them were going to become one. When the bright lights were gone, there was one holy-sword at the centre of the field giving out a blue-white aura.

"Because of the light created by the Excalibur when it turned into one, the spell on the ground is also complete. This town will collapse within 20 minutes. The only way to dispel it is by beating Kokabiel."

Valper said something astonishing. I became speechless. Of course. Because the town I live in would collapse in less than 20 minutes! The magic circle spread around the whole school field and it started glowing and gathering power. Did it activate!? Are you serious!? Is the town I live in… Is the town we live in seriously going to disappear!? Lies! That's a lie! We didn't have the time to be saying something so easygoing like "We have to withstand it until Serafall-sama and the others arrive"! By the time Maou-sama's reinforcement would have arrived, this town would already have been blown away!

"Freed!"

Kokabiel called out the name of that shitty priest.

"What's up, Boss?"

A white haired boy priest emerged from the darkness.

"Use the Excalibur in the circle. It shall be the last entertainment. Fight while using the Excalibur that has turned into one from the four Excalibur's."

"Yeah yeah. Geez. My Boss sure uses people recklessly. But but! It's like I'm so honoured to use the Excalibur-chan that has become super wonderful! Something like that? Uhehehe! I will just chop some Devils now!"

Freed put on a crazy smile while holding the Excalibur located at the centre of the school field. So he could use it. He did say that he received a factor from Valper. Xenovia then spoke to Kiba-chan.

"Makoto Sitri's Knight. If the cooperation is still valid, let us destroy that Excalibur together."

"Is it okay?"

Xenovia laughed fearlessly at Kiba-chan's words.

"At worst, it won't be a problem if I collect the fragment of the Excalibur that is acting as the core of it. Since Freed is wielding it, that is a holy sword but it isn't a holy sword. Even if its a holy sword, its the same as any other weapon. It changes depending on the person using it. That is a sword of heresy."

"Kukuku…"

Someone was laughing at the duo's conversation. It was Valper.

"Valper Galilei. I am a survivor of the "Holy-sword Project". No. I am the one who was killed by you to be more precise. I have continued living by being reincarnated into a Devil."

Kiba-chan said calmly to Valper. But her eyes were filled with flames of hatred. Depending on Valper's answer it might become an explosive situation.

"Hou. The survivor of that project. This is such a misfortune. To meet you in a far east country like this. I feel fate. Fufufu."

What a disgusting way of laughing. It was like he was making a fool out of us.

"You see. I like holy swords. I like them so much that they come out in my dreams. Possibly because my heart was fascinated by the legend of Excalibur since I was a child. That's why when I found out that I can't use Excalibur I went into despair."

Valper suddenly started talking about his life. A story about the geezer's past, huh.

"I held admiration for those who can wield it because I couldn't. That feeling became so powerful that I started an experiment to create those who can use them. Then it was complete. It's thanks to you and the others."

"What? Complete? You disposed of us after finding us to be a failure."

Kiba-chan lifted her eyebrows seemingly in doubt. From Kiba-chan's, Makoto-kun's and Xenovia's story I heard that the experiment failed. Didn't they dispose of them because they found them to be a failure? But Valper shook his head.

"I realised that there was an essential factor needed to wield holy swords. So I used the numerical value of the factors to investigate its capability. Most of the test subjects had the elements but they didn't have the numerical value needed to wield the Excalibur. Then I reached a conclusion. Is there a way to take out the elements and gather them?."

"I see. I understand now. The thing that is put inside the holy sword wielders when they received a blessing is…"

Xenovia seemed like she learned the truth and grit her teeth hatefully. Wh…What did she mean? I was in doubt and Valper continued to talk.

"That's right holy sword wielder girl. We take out the holy elements from those who have them and crystallise them. Just like this."

Valper took out an orb that was giving out light. It was a shiny orb. It has the so-called holy aura in it.

"With this, the research on holy sword wielders improved. Even so, those fools from the Church banished me for heresy and took away my reports on the research. By looking at you, I see that the project was succeeded by someone. That Michael. He made me look like a criminal and this is the result? Well its that Angel we are talking about. Even if he takes the elements out from the test subjects, he wouldn't go as far as to kill them. That part only would make him more human than me. Kukukuku."

Valper laughed pleasantly. I see. Even an idiot like me understood now. At present, to create holy sword users artificially, it required a sacrifice. So Kiba-chan and Xenovia were victims of the project started by Valper. But didn't Xenovia have...Durandal? That's what Makoto-kun said that time...so, have they made it so that they can wield Durandal artificially also?

"…You killed my comrades and took out the elements needed to wield the holy swords?"

Kiba-chan asked Valper with her voice filled with killing intent.

"That's right. This orb is from back then. I have used three of them on Freed though. This is the last one."

"Hyahahahaha! Other guys besides me died because their bodies couldn't synchronise with the elements! Hmmmmm. If I think like that, that makes me special."

"…Valper Galilei. How many lives have you sacrificed for your greed and experiments…"

Kiba-chan's hands were shaking and there was an aura of anger coming out of her body. What an incredible intensity.

"Hm. If you say that, then I will give this orb to you. My research has reached the stage where it is possible to mass produce them in the right environment. First of all, I will destroy this town with Kokabiel. Next I will gather the legendary holy swords stored around the world. Then I will mass produce holy sword wielders and start a war against Michael and the Vatican with the combined Excalibur's. I'm going to show the result of my research to those foolish Angels and their followers who have convicted me."

So that was the reason why Kokabiel and Valper teamed up. Both of them had hatred towards the Angels. Both of them sought war. They were the worst pair! Valper threw away the orb as if he had lost interest in it. It rolled on the ground and went to Kiba-chan's foot. Kiba-chan leaned down silently and picked it up. She patted the orb sadly, lovingly, and dearly.

"W-What is this...?"

Valper spoke. So when everyone looked at him, water was flowing around him and making a shape...a dome shape! There's a dome of water that is around Valper! But the only person I know that can control water like this is...

"How can you use children like this?"

With a voice full of hatred, Makoto-kun said this. I looked over to him, to see him with tears rolling down his face. Hearing about what they did to Kiba-chan must've been tough. He just cares very much about his peerage.

"I said how!"

Cut! Cut! Cut! Cut! Cut! Cut!

"Oryaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

The water in the dome is making cuts all over Valper's body! While Valper made wild screams, Makoto-kun started walking over, not even thinking. From his face, it is a face of pure murderous instinct.

"Ayayayayayaya! Don't think so!"

Freed! He is going for Makoto-kun with the Excalibur! He made it very close to Makoto-kun but then some water gathered around Makoto-kun...it formed a whip and attached itself to Freed's foot, stopping his actions.

"...Eh?"

"Get lost!"

LAUNCH!

"Ayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!"

Freed is flung into the air and is now getting spun around by Makoto-kun's water whip while Valper keeps getting cut up!

"Bang."

CRAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!

He said bang, and Freed got crashed into the ground! There's a crater where Freed is! Makoto-kun then clicks his fingers and stops cutting up Valper's body. The water dome disappears and the old-man falls to the floor, bloodied.

"I'm going to enjoy killing you."

With a voice full of hate, Makoto-kun walked straight towards Valper who started panicking.

"G-GET AWAY!"

"Is that what you want? Did those children say that you sick bastard!?"

But as Makoto-kun passed Kiba-chan, she grabbed his hand, stopping him.

"I need to be the one to do it, ok?"

"Y-Yes, I understand. But when he was saying those things, I thought about all the things you and those children went through...I couldn't take looking at the pathetic shit anymore."

"That's because you care about me very much, and I'm happy you do Makoto-kun. But...please stay by my side, ok?"

"I always will Yumi-chan."

Kiba-chan hugged Makoto-kun while shedding tears so Makoto-kun hugged her back and patted the back of her head. Then it happened. The orb that Kiba-chan held started giving out shallow lights. The lights started to spread and it eventually covered the whole school field. From the ground there were lights coming out and it started to form a shape. Then it formed into a proper shape. It took the shape of people. There were boys and girls who were giving out blue-white lights and they were surrounding Kiba-chan. Were they perhaps…

"The various powers that are present on this battlefield made the spirits within the orbs appear."

Akeno-san said. Things like this happen? Demonic swords, holy swords, Devils and Fallen Angels. Everything was present here. So it was not weird for this to happen?

They looked at Kiba-chan with a dear and sad expression.

"Everyone! I…I!"

Yes. Even I understood. They were also the ones who were involved in the holy sword project. They were the ones who were disposed of.

"…I have always…always thought about it. Was it all right that I was the only one that survived… There were those who had more dreams than me. There were those who wanted to live more than me. Is it all right that I am the only one to have a peaceful life…"

Then one boy's spirit smiled and it seemed like he wanted to say something. He was moving his lips but I couldn't understand what he was saying because I couldn't read lips. Then Akeno-san read it for me.

"…"Don't worry about us any more. You are alive at least." That's what they are saying."

There were tears coming out from both of her eyes because it seemed like their thoughts reached her. Then the spirits of boys and girls started to move their lips in a rhythm. Were they singing?

"…The sacred song."

Asia mumbled.

They were singing the sacred-song… Kiba-chan started to sing while shedding tears. When they were going through the painful experiment, this was the only thing they obtained to keep their hopes and dreams. This was the only support they had to continue living during their harsh life. Kiba-chan and her comrades had the smiles of innocent children.

Their bodies started to glow blue-white. Those lights were getting brighter, with Kiba in the centre.

[We were no good alone.]

[We didn't have enough elements to wield the holy swords. But.]

[It will be okay if we are together.]

I could also hear their voices. I heard that originally the sacred song was supposed to make us Devils suffer. Maybe because there were different types of powers in this place, I didn't feel any pain at all. Instead I felt warmth. Something warm that was thinking about friends and comrades… There were tears flowing out of my eyes suddenly.

[You have to accept the holy sword.]

[Its not scary.]

[Even if God is watching.]

[Our hearts are always…]

[ONE.]

Their spirits went up into the heaven and they turned into a big light that fell down to Kiba-chan.

"You don't have to worry anymore, I'll look after Yumi-chan. I will make sure she has the best life."

[Thank you!]

Even though the spirits were gone, their voices rang out to answer Makoto-kun. But what's going on now...Kiba-chan, something is happening...what is it?

"Its ok, the world sometimes needs a balance to be broken."

I turned to Elmen who said that.

"What do you mean?"

"That girl, she has achieved it."

Achieved it? Achieved what? But as I was in doubt, Makoto-kun, Walburga-senpai and Ravel-chan spoke out.

[This is Balance Breaker.]

Balance Breaker...Kiba-chan has reached Balance Breaker! How will the tide of battle change now?

* * *

><p><strong>End chapter! Yeah, I ended it there! Next chapter however shows various characters true skills, like Makoto and his peerages true powers. Since some wanted to have Akeno with Makoto, I thought why not? So I switched Akeno and Tsubaki. Well, until the next chapter!<strong>

**Issei; Rias, Asia, Irina, Xenovia, Isabela, Jeanne, Tsubaki, Seekvaira, Gasper (fem), Tsubasa, Ophis, Raynare, Kalawarner, Mittelt, Bennia, Rossweisse, Valerie.**

**Makoto; Serafall, Sona, Ravel, Aika, Gabriel, Elmenhilde, Kunou, Yumi (fem Kiba), Le Fay, Akeno, Azazel (fem), Walburga, Kaguya, Millicas (fem), Koneko, Yuno, Artoria (fem Arthur), Ile and Nel, Vali (fem), Yasaka, Kotonoha, Grayfia, Kokoro.**

**Peerage **

**Queen; Walburga.**

**Bishops; Ravel, Le Fay.**

**Rooks; Elmenhilde, Yuno.**

**Knights; Yumi, Artoria.**

**Pawns; Aika (3 Pawns), Kunou (2 Pawns), Kotonoha (1 mutated), Kokoro (2 Pawns).**


	29. Chapter 29

**Welcome to part 2! Now, time to answer some reviews!**

**Guest 1; I havent decided on that.**

**Ragna; I know, I haven't decided on who's harem she should be in.**

**Anime PJ; I am with you. He seems so...well, overshadowed and after he gets killed, you just forget him.**

**Mr Beaver Buttington; Erm, I dont know about the Sekirei fic yet. Makoto was hell bent of killing Valper so Freed was merely a distraction. Even if Kokabiel was attacking him, he most likely wouldn't of paid that much attention as he was fuelled on feelings of hate. And yeah, poor Rias hehe.**

**DarkPlasmaDragon; Well, he does have his moments.**

**Sano; Yea, wasn't Sona a bit naughty then, hehe. And Rias...well, she will be...hehe.**

**Xuan; Yeah two blondes and Makoto!**

**Guest 2; Sorry, its either Akeno or Tsubaki with Makoto and Akeno won this time.**

**Dana; Yeah! Go Sona! Rias...well, she is...insane.**

**Goldenemu; Yes, in this chapter it explains a little on what it can do.**

**Ark; Thanks!**

**Well, that's the end of that! Now, on with the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Kokabiel's mini war part 2<strong>

**Yumi P.O.V**

I just wanted to live. I escaped from the research laboratory by myself and that was the only thing I thought about while vomiting out blood and running. I got out of the forest and met a little boy, a high class Devil, while the light of my life was disappearing.

"You seem to be pretty banged up. Don't worry, I will keep you safe forever."

The black haired glasses wearing boy said to me as he held me in his arms, as I was on the verge of death.

I just mumbled one word while my vision was blurring. "Help". My life. My friends. My future. My friends. My power. My talent. My…

I just wished while having all of these thoughts. Those were my last words as a human.

I have the best comrades now. Elmen-san and Kiryuu-san. They helped me, who was driven by vengeance. I thought about it while searching for the holy sword wielder. There are comrades who would help me. I thought that "Isn't this already enough for me?" But if my former comrades' spirits are wishing for their vengeance, I can't let go of my demonic swords that carry their hatred. But my thoughts were just released.

[Don't worry about us. At least you live.]

My former-comrades weren't wishing for me to deliver their vengeance. They weren't wishing for it!

"But it's not like everything is solved."

Yes, it hasn't ended. If I don't take down the evil thing right in front of me, there will be a repetition of the incident that happened to us.

"Valper Galilei. As long as I don't kill you, there will be those who would suffer the same fate as us."

"Hmph. It's been said for a long time that research always comes with sacrifices. Haven't you realised that yet?"

You certainly are evil!

"Kiba-chan! You are a Knight of the Makoto Sitri group! Cut down Freed and the Excalibur!"

Kiryuu-san...

"Yumi-chan! Do it! You have to finish this yourself! Surpass Excalibur! You are the servant of I, Makoto Sitri! My Knight will not lose to a mere Excalibur!"

"Yumi! I believe in you!"

Makoto-kun...Walburga-senpai...

"Kiba-san! I know you can beat the Excalibur for the pride of your Master!"

"Just beat them Kiba!"

"Please do your best!"

Ravel-san...Elmen-san...and Kunou-chan.

"Go Kiba-senpai!"

"Yay! Beat those naughty people!"

Even Katsura-san and her Imouto are cheering for me. I then heard everyone from the apes...erm, I mean Rias-Buchou's peerage cheering for me. But Buchou is crying and looking at Katsura-san who is making it obvious that she is showing her blade to Buchou!

"Hahaha! Why are you crying? You were singing with joy with the ghost-chan. It's really a nuisance. It's totally the worst. You know I hate that song. Just listening to it makes the hair on my skin crawl! I don't want to hear it any more. I'm totally at my limit! I'm going to cut you into pieces and calm myself! With this ultimate Excalibur that has merged 4 of them!"

Freed Zelzan. My comrades spirits reside within you. I can't allow you to do evil deeds with them any longer! These tears I have are tears of determination.

"…I will become a sword."

My comrades. My comrades who have merged with my spirit. Let us overcome it together. The feelings we couldn't say back then! The wishes we couldn't fulfil back then! Right now, right here!

"I shall become the sword of Makoto-kun and my comrades! Please respond to my feelings now! Sword Birth!"

My Sacred Gear and the spirits of my comrades mixed. It started to align and formed a shape. The demonic power and the holy power were combining.

"Holy and demonic power...together? How is that...possible...unless..."

Makoto-kun realized something as it became complete!

"Balance Breaker Sword of the Betrayer. You shall receive the power of this sword that has both the power of light and demonic powers with your own body."

I ran towards Freed.

My trait as a Knight is speed! Freed tried to grasp my movement with his eyes, but I got out of his sight by doing a few feints.

GINNNNNNNNNG!

Even so, Freed blocked my strike. Seriously. You are quite a skilled, exiled exorcist. But the aura that was covering his Excalibur was being erased by my sword.

"That sword surpasses the originator of holy swords!?"

He said in a shocked voice.

"If that was the true Excalibur, then I could not have won against it. But that Excalibur cannot cut the feelings of me and my comrades!"

"Chi!"

Freed clicked his tongue, and stepped back after he pushed me back.

"Stretccccccch!"

His Excalibur started to twist as if it were alive! It moved randomly and came towards me with intense speed! The ability of Excalibur Mimic! I see. It has four of the abilities. Then his sword split into two at the tip of the blade, and started to come at me with God speed. This is the ability of Excalibur Rapidly. If I remember, its trait was its velocity. It accurately tried to pierce me from every direction, but I blocked each strike. Your killing intent is easy to read. If I know which direction the killing intent is coming from, parrying it is very easy.

"Why!? Why isn't it hitting!? You are supposed to be the unrivalled holy sword-sama, aren't you!? Weren't you supposed to have lots of legends of being the ultimate sword!?"

Freed shouted. I could see that his expression was filled with both enjoyment and impatience.

"Then! Then I have to add this as well!"

The tip of the holy sword disappeared. Transparency pheromone? This is the power of Excalibur Transparency. The ability to make the blade transparent. But if he doesn't change the direction of his killing intent, even if I can't see the blade…

GIIN! GIN! GIN! GIIIN!

The transparent sword and my sword made sparks. I was parrying all of his attacks.

"…!"

Freed narrowed his eyes and made a shocked face.

"Yes. Keep him there like that."

Xenovia suddenly intruded. She held the holy-sword in her left-hand, and put her right-hand in the air.

"Saint Peter. Saint Basil the Great. Saint Denis. Holy mother Mary. Please hear my voice."

She started to chant something. What was she trying to do? I was in doubt, but the space in front of me got distorted. Xenovia put her hand in the middle of the distorted space. She put her hand in, and pulled something right out of the dimensional gap. What appeared was a single sword that gave out a holy aura. Wait, Makoto-kun said that she owned another holy sword. The holy sword was called...Durandal! She's going to pull out Durandal!

"In the names of the saints whom reside within this blade, I will release it. Durandal!"

"A Durandal!?"

"You were not the wielder of the Excalibur!?"

Not just Valper, even Kokabiel couldn't hide his astonishment.

"Wrong. I was originally the wielder of Durandal. I was also chosen as the holder of the Excalibur. That's all."

Xenovia made a stance with Durandal. Two sword style along with the Excalibur.

"Absurd! According to my research, we haven't reached the stage where someone can wield Durandal!?"

"Of course. Even in the Vatican, they haven't made someone who can wield Durandal artificially."

"Then why!?"

"Unlike those common artificial holy sword wielders like Irina, I'm a natural born wielder."

Yes, it makes sense if she has Durandal also. I thought as much once hearing about it from Makoto-kun and now seeing it confirms my suspicions. This girl is a natural holy sword wielder.

"Durandal is a sword that ravages beyond what people can imagine. It cuts anything it touches. It doesn't even listen to me most of the time. That's why I have to keep it in another dimension, otherwise it would be dangerous. Even I, the holder, has a hard time with it. Now, Freed Zelzan. Thanks to you, we can have the decisive battle between Excalibur and Durandal. Right now, I'm shaking with enjoyment. Don't die in a single strike okay? At least use the Excalibur to its fullest!"

The blade of Durandal started to give out more holy aura than the Excalibur Freed held. That aura! It had more power than my holy demonic sword!

"Is that even allowed!? It became a situation like this! You shitty bitch! I don't need any of that for this setting!"

Freed shouted and moved his killing intent to Xenovia. I couldn't see with my eyes, but he probably slashed his transparent sword towards her.

GAKIIIN!

With a single side slash, the Excalibur shattered. Because of the pressure given by the swing of Durandal, there was a big hole in the school field.

"So its just a broken holy sword, huh. It can't even compete with my Durandal."

Xenovia made a sigh while looking bored. What an incredible power. It can't even be compared with her Excalibur Destruction.

"Are you serious!? Are you really serious!? The legendary Excalibur-chan is shattered into pieces!? Horrible! This is really horrible! Kaaaa! Was it wrong to use something that was broken from the start? The shallowness of humans. The foolishness of the Church. I want to grow up while taking a glimpse of it!"

His killing intent became weak, and I went right at him! He also couldn't respond to it! Checkmate! He tried to block my holy demonic sword with the remnants of his Excalibur but…

BAAAKIIIN!

A shallow shattering sound echoed. The sound of the Excalibur crumbling.

"Did you see it? Our powers have surpassed Excalibur."

I cut down Freed as soon as I shattered the Excalibur.

Freed fell down while blood came out of the wound I made from his shoulder to the side of his stomach.

* * *

><p>I won…<p>

We surpassed the Excalibur. I gripped the holy demonic sword hard and looked up to the sky. Rather than an inexpressible feeling, it felt like losing my aim was greater. It felt like the only reason I was living…the only reason I was allowed to live…disappeared.

"Ho…Holy demonic sword…? Impossible… The polar opposite of two things cannot merge…"

Valper Galilei made a strong expression. That's right. It hasn't finished yet. As long as I don't defeat him, the tragedy will continue. We cannot allow other people to meet the same fate as us.

"Valper Galilei. Prepare yourself."

I pointed my holy demonic sword at him and tried to slash at him. Now my comrades. Let's finish it with this! Let's finish everything!

"…I see! I understand now! Holy and demonic. It will be an explanation, if the beings that represent the two become unbalanced! Then not only the Maou but the God has also…"

"Kokabiel is about to attack!"

Kunou-chan warned! I darted my eyes to Kokabiel who summoned a light spear and threw it at Valper! A spear of light pierced through Valper's chest, who seemed like he realised something.

Valper went down after throwing a solid amount of blood. I went up to him to confirm his state. And he had already passed away.

"Valper. You were remarkable. The reason you went up to that conclusion proves that. But, I don't mind whether you are with me or not. I could have done it by myself from the beginning."

Kokabiel who was up in the air was sneering.

"Hahahaha! Kahahahahahahahaha!"

Kokabiel laughed loudly and landed on the ground. An overwhelming pressure. The leader of the Fallen Angels finally stood in front of us while sending out an intense aura and confidence. While smiling fearlessly he said.

"Increase the power of Sekiryuutei and transfer it to someone else."

He made an order full of confidence, and Buchou got enraged.

"ITS NOT MY FAULT GHOSTS FROM THE FUTURE HAUNT ME!"

...What? What...eh? What is she talking about? Ghosts from the future? They haunt her? How...what? I can never understand what's going on in her brain. She's just too crazy for words.

"...Have you ever thought about seeking help?"

Hearing Kokabiel's words, she covered her mouth and shed tears.

"I HAVE THE BEST DOCTOR IN THE UNIVERSE! HE LOVES MY SOUL! MY SOUL IS BEAUTIFUL LIKE ME! YOURS IS TWISTED LIKE YOUR FACE UGLY!"

"Hahahahaha! Obviously he isn't doing a great job, is he?"

"FUCK YOU! MY DOCTOR LOVES ME! HE HATES YOU! I AM A DELICATE FLOWER! YOU'RE A PUSSY! AND A SLUT NAMED COKEHEAD! COME ONE, COME ALL! COKEHEAD HAS A SPECIAL BLEND OF COCAINE!"

...She actually called him a Cokehead. And now she is saying he deals coke to people.

"I don't want to talk to you anymore. I'll talk to the Sitri boy instead. He seems sane."

"DON'T YOU FUCKING IGNORE ME! ISE! ACTIVATE YOUR FUCKING SACRED GEAR NOW!"

"Y-Yes Buchou!"

Ise answered Buchou's order.

[Boost!]

Along with the mechanical sound, a red light emanated from his Sacred Gear.

A few minutes from then. We couldn't move a single step. We were waiting for Ise-kun's boost while not moving an inch. We could have gone towards the Fallen Angel if he let his guard down. But the Fallen Angel didn't show a single chance while he just stood still. I could only imagine getting countered by him if I went against him. So we couldn't make a fatal move. Most likely, everyone here was in the same situation. I could only wait for the power of Sekiryuutei to increase while swallowing my saliva and trembling.

"…Its here!"

Ise-kun's gauntlet emitted a brighter light. The boost had probably reached the limit.

"Now. Who will you transfer it to?"

Kokabiel asked with an interested voice.

"Makoto! I want to try at least once against him! Little bastard has hurt me with his words and everything about him hurts me! Is that fine!?"

Buchou barked at Makoto-kun who looked at Ise-kun with interest.

"After this, you can transfer one more time at maximum boost, yes?"

"Ah, yes that's right!"

Makoto-kun nodded to himself and looked at Buchou.

"Fine. You try it your way. And if it doesn't succeed, then we'll do it my way."

"Fine. That's acceptable. Come here Ise you freak."

Does she really have to call people names all the time? Its a good thing that no one really cares anymore about her words.

"Y...Yes Buchou."

Ise-kun started to transfer the power at Buchou's call. Both of them held onto each other's hand. From their clasped hands, I could feel the aura of trust and the unspoken love they had towards each other. The light on the jewel passed onto Buchou, and the red-aura that covered her body increased drastically.

! I felt the great amount of aura from her with my skin, and an enormous amount of power was created within her hand. An amount that seemed like it wouldn't even leave a single speck of dust. If you were hit by that, the majority of people would perish. But her opponent was…

"Fuhahaha! Good! That flow of demonic power! The demonic power I can feel right now is that of an ultimate class Devil. A little bit more then you would reach that of a Maou, Rias Gremory! Looks like you have a talent equal to that of your brother's!"

The Fallen Angel leader laughed as if he was truly enjoying it. His expression was coloured in ecstasy. He was feeling…pleasure for war!

"Blow awaaaaaaaaay!"

From Buchou's hand, the highest amount of the block of demonic power was shot out covered in the power of destruction!

GOOOOOOOOON!

It made a shock wave that felt like it shook the ground, and the powerful shot was heading towards Kokabiel. With his hand… No, with both his hands put in front of him, he tried to deflect it.

"Interesting! Interesting indeed, Maou's sister!"

On Kokabiel's hand, the energy of the Fallen Angels, the power of light gathered.

DOOOOOOOOOOOON!

Kokabiel took Buchou's shot head on. His expression surpassed that of a normal one and looked dreadful.

"Nuuuuuuuuuun!"

Buchou's shot started to get pushed back, and started to lose its shape! He couldn't be defeated even with that amount of demonic power!? But Kokabiel also wasn't uninjured. His black robe was tattered in places, and his hands were bloody. But his ability to block demonic power certainly decreased. Possibly because of the attack she just performed, Buchou's breathing was ragged. It would be impossible to shoot out the same attack.

Also, because of the amount of demonic-power she just used, shooting another one would be… What was left was for Ise-kun to boost his powers again and transfer it to another person, but who could beat Kokabiel? Makoto-kun? Walburga-senpai? Akeno-san? Xenovia who held the Durandal? Even I, who had reached Balance Breaker could only give him a minor injury. It might have been a different story if I was used to this Balance Breaker a bit more. But for me who just achieved Balance Breaker… No. Its not the time to say that. I cannot allow Buchou or any of my comrades to die! I will fight till my body perishes!

"Lightning!"

Akeno-san sent the lightning towards Kokabiel who was concentrating on Buchou's attack. But her lightning dissipated with a single movement of Kokabiel's wing.

"Will you stand in my way!? The one who inherited her power from Barakiel!?"

"…Do not put me in the same group as him!"

Akeno-san widened her eyes and got enraged. She continued to use lightning but they were all deflected by Kokabiel's wings. Barakiel is the leader of the Fallen Angels. A thunder user who has the alias holy lightning. In terms of basic fighting ability, he is said to be on par with the Viceroy of the Fallen Angels, Azazel. And Barakiel is Akeno-san's… Kokabiel laughed loudly after nullifying Buchou's attack completely.

"For you to become a Devil! Hahaha! You have pleasant servants, Rias Gremory! Sekiryuutei! The girl who inherited the spirit of Joan of Arc! And the daughter of Barakiel! You have weird tastes, just like your brother!"

He then shifts his attention to Makoto-kun.

"And you, Makoto Sitri! You really have some pleasant servants! Incinerate Anthem! The left-over of the holy sword project who reached Balance Breaker! The Phenex girl! And the Princess of Kyoto!"

"Hey! I'm on his peerage too you bastard! I'm just as important as them! Even more so!"

Elmen-san! I know she's very prideful but now...really?

"I-I am also..."

"Shut up pervert girl!"

"Uwah!"

Kiryuu-san cried at Elmen-san who shouted at her. But then Kokabiel goes to the ground.

"Then try to destroy me! Maou's sister! And Serafall's brother! The owner of Welsh Dragon! Crimson hair Ruin Princess! And the owner of Incinerate Anthem! Icy Damnation! The one whom you are up against is someone who has been an arch-enemy of the Devils since a long time ago! If you don't see this as a chance, then your reputation will be looked down on!"

When hearing his nickname, Makoto-kun sighed. Yeah, that's what he's called to most. Icy Damnation. I thought it sounded pretty cool but he thinks that it sounds like he doesn't have a heart.

"Right! Since we tried it your way ape and it didn't work. Now its my turn to play. Everyone to me!"

Ehehe...we all walked over to him as Kokabiel raised an eyebrow. Even Kokabiel must know it. Makoto-kun is on par with his Onee-sama in intelligence but above her in power and he has some pretty radical techniques involving...well, lots of different things.

"Do you mind Kokabiel? Just got something's to say."

"Naw, take your time. Your town will be destroyed soon enough anyway."

"Thank you very much."

Then as we gathered to Makoto-kun, he instantly took out a knife and pointed it at Ise-kun!

"W-What are you doing!?"

"Something I've been wanting to do for along time now."

He said that so darkly. He walked over to Ise-kun who tried to run away but Makoto-kun got a tight grip on him!

"Oh shit please!"

"Stay still damn it!"

"I'm sorry! I wont piss you off again! Please don't kill me!"

Ise-kun pleaded for his life as Makoto-kun brought the knife downwards!

CUT!

"Aaah!"

Makoto-kun cut Ise-kun's arm! Oooh shit! Does he have some issues with Ise-kun!? And right now he is taking them out on him!?

The knife that has Ise-kun's blood on is suddenly passed to someone else. Elmen-san! Ok, that makes sense now.

"You know what I want you to do with that."

"Of course. Appreciated."

Elmen-san kept the knife close to her as Makoto-kun gestures to Asia-san and Katsura-sans Imouto.

"Could one of you heal his arm please?"

Asia-san went over to Ise-kun and started healing his arm as Ise-kun glared at Makoto-kun.

"Why did you do that!?"

"Because I needed the blood of a Dragon, more specifically, Ddraig the Heavenly Dragon. It will power up my Rook nicely and I wasn't sure if you was squeamish or not so I just cut you. I thought it would be easier than explaining. Anyway, here's were the real plan begins. But first, Kotonoha-san. I need to know what kind of powers that sword of yours has, ok?"

She nodded and started telling him about the demonic sword that has quite the aura. From what I heard, it seems to be a sword that can unleash quite a powerful blast of lightning and since its a demonic sword, it is something I would call demonic lightning. Plus, it can electrify the blade so it can cut through most things, even attacks. The name of the sword is called, Yamato. Its a powerful demonic sword. But I wonder why Katsura-san has it? But it seems she doesn't have full control over it so excessive use is out of the question.

* * *

><p>Then Makoto-kun started telling us his plan while whispering. As we were hearing the plan, I couldn't fault it. If its pulled off correctly then I believe that it might succeed. It will succeed! I am going to personally make it succeed.<p>

"Now, battle, start!"

With that, we started going forward! For the first part of the plan, Jeanne-san, Koneko-chan, myself and Xenovia will be attacking! We just need to bide time! I put strength into my sword as I went slashing towards Kokabiel!

The one who went slashing first was Xenovia. Kokabiel created a sword of light with his hand and blocked it with one hand!

"Hmph! Durandal huh! Unlike the Excalibur that was already broken once, that light is the real thing! Buuuuut!"

"…!"

BOOOOOOM!

The air shook, and there was a buzzing in my ears. Kokabiel emitted an air wave from his other hand and made Xenovia's body float. Then Kokabiel kicked Xenovia's stomach.

"Gaa!"

Xenovia flew back with an anguished cry.

"It depends on the wielder. Girl! You still can't control Durandal! The previous wielder was someone who had unrivalled strength!"

Xenovia adjusted her stance in the air and landed on the ground. She then went on slashing towards him once again. I also continued slashing towards him at the same time!

"Kokabiel! I will eliminate you with my holy demonic sword! I'm not allowed to lose anyone any more!"

"Ho! Attacks at the same time from a holy sword and a holy demonic sword! Interesting! Good indeed! Come! You can't defeat me unless you do that much!"

Kokabiel created another sword of light with his other hand, and clashed with our swords! My holy demonic sword. Xenovia's Durandal. He was taking on our attacks as if it was nothing. Ku! Even in terms of swords, Kokabiel was above us!

"There!"

"Take this!"

Koneko-chan and Jeanne-san tried to attack Kokabiel from behind him by thrusting her fist and sword...

"Naive!"

His black wings turned into sharp blades and cut up their bodies. Their body fell down to the ground, while blood came out of their body.

"Koneko-chan! Jeanne-san!"

"Hey, looking away while fighting will easily get you killed!"

I let my guard down because of the damage those two took, and Kokabiel's sword of light came at me.

GIIIIN!

"Wha…!"

A crack appeared on my holy demonic sword! Ku! The strength of the solidness depended on my thinking. If I lost my concentration for a moment, then for that period of time, the hardness of my sword will go down as well. He grasped into that slight instant.

DON!

Xenovia and I were helpless against the shockwave created by Kokabiel's body, which sent us flying. I somehow fixed my stance… But Xenovia and I were breathing hard.

We just need to hold on while Ise-kun boosts his power. We need him to do that in order to beat Kokabiel. But right now, it seems that there's going to be a few problems. Kokabiel is very strong. But somehow we need to hold on.

Asia-san and Imouto of Katsura-san went to Koneko-chan's and Jeanne-sans side. They activated their Sacred Gears and started to heal Koneko-chan and Jeanne-san. With this, their lives will be safe.

"Kokabiel! Its not over yet!"

I put strength into my holy demonic sword and stood up again! The crack on my sword disappeared and I went forward slashing towards him with no flaws!

"Hahaha! You still come at me? All right! Come!"

"Holy demonic sword."

ZAN!

I surrounded the Fallen Angel by making swords covered with holy and demonic aura. With this I made my opponent stuck in that position. The only thing left was to attack then!

"You think you've captured me with this?"

The 10 wings of Kokabiel, who was smirking, started to become like swords and began breaking the swords around with ease. Ku! It didn't work! I went forward slashing at him from the front. But the Fallen Angel didn't flinch at all, and he stopped my holy demonic sword with just two fingers!

"Is this it?"

Kokabiel sighed. My holy demonic sword that had been stopped couldn't be moved at all! I created another holy demonic sword but that was also stopped with his other two fingers… Its not over yet! I opened my mouth wide, and imagined to create a holy demonic sword around my mouth. The third one! I held the grip with my teeth, and moved my neck to the side roughly! It seemed like he didn't think of the third strike. He let go of my swords and stepped back. Did he receive damage from that attack just then? When I checked Kokabiel, there was a single scratch on his cheek. There was a bit of blood coming out of it. Even with that attack, I could only give him that much damage. So this was the power of one of the top echelons of Fallen Angels… Everyone here was making expressions of despair and breathed violently. Only Kokabiel who was at an advantage was smirking.

"But. Seeing that even after losing the masters you serve, you Devils and followers of God can still fight, huh!"

Suddenly Kokabiel spoke. What was he trying to say?

"…What do you mean?"

Buchou asked with doubt. Kokabiel started laughing aloud as if he found it truly amusing.

"Fuhaha, fuhahahahahahahahahaha! That's right! I totally forgot! The truth wasn't revealed to you lower guys! Then I will tell you. In the war between the three sides, not only the Maou but also God died."

…Wh…What… What did he just say…? Everyone here was shocked and couldn't believe what he just said.

"Its normal for you guys to not know about it. Who can say that God has died? Humans are an incomplete bunch. Without God, they cannot control their hearts and obey the laws, you know? Even us, the Fallen Angels, and Devils couldn't tell this to those below us. You won't know where the information about God will be leaked from. Even among the three-powers, only the people at the top and certain people know about it. Though it seems Valper noticed it earlier."

"It makes sense...that's why Yumi-chan is able to fuse holy and demonic power! I knew it was strange for holy and demonic power to fuse like that. If those who rule over demonic and holy power were to disappear then all sorts of strange things can occur. Yes, it all makes sense..."

Makoto-kun muttered this to himself quietly. So...he figured it out before then? Or at least had an idea about it?

"After the War, what was left were the Angels who had lost their God, the Devils that lost their Maou and the majority of high class Devils and the Fallen Angels who lost most of the Fallen Angels apart from the leaders. So it wasn't a mere exhausted state. All of the factions fell so low, that they had to rely on humans to continue their generations. Especially the Angels and Fallen Angels that could only continue their generation by mating with humans. Fallen Angels can increase if the Angels fall. But pure Angels can't increase their numbers after losing God. Even pure Devils are rare, right?"

"…Lies…its a lie…"

Slightly further away from me, Xenovia seemed like she started losing strength. She had a panicked expression that was too unbearable to look at. The active believer. God's servant. A person who lived by serving God as her mission. If the existence of God was rejected and she lost the means to live, it would be natural to become like that. Even I… I would be biting my lips thinking what my life meant.

"The truth is that another big war wouldn't happen unless you do it on purpose. It means that all three-sides went through hell in the past war. Everyone decided that it was meaningless to continue having a war if the start of it all, God and the Maou, were dead. Even that bitch Azazel declared that "There is no second war" after losing the majority of her men in the war! Its hard to bear! It truly is hard to bear! To lower your gun once you already shot it!? Don't fuck around. Don't fuck around! If we continued on from there, we could have won! Even so, she...! Is there any value in Fallen Angels who can only live by inviting humans who possess Sacred Gears!?"

Kokabiel declared his argument strongly. His face was expressing anger. The real truth made an impact on us more than we thought. Asia-san covered her mouth with her hands, opened her eyes wide, and her whole body shook. Even if she turned into a devil, her belief didn't disappear.

"…God doesn't exist? God…is dead? Then the love we were given by him is…"

Kokabiel answered Asia-sans doubt with a laugh.

"That's right. Its normal that there is no love from God and no divine protection from him. God is gone already. Michael is certainly doing well. He's taking the place of God and is taking care of the angels and humans. Well, if the system used by God is operating, then the prayer to God, the blessing to God, and exorcism would function. But if you compare it to the time God was present, the number of believers decreased. That holy demonic sword brat over there was able to create the holy demonic sword because the balance between God and the Maou broke. In reality, holy and demonic powers cannot merge. Just like Sitri boy said. If the ones who rule the power of holy and demonic powers, God and the Maou, disappear, then lots of unique phenomenon's occur."

Then the reason why my Holy-demonic sword was created was no coincidence. It turned out like that because God didn't exist any more. What sarcasm. Hearing Kokabiel's words, Asia-san dropped onto the floor.

"Asia-san! Please pull yourself together, Asia-san!"

Katsura-sans Imouto held her and called out to her. It wasn't weird for her to get shocked. The majority of her life involved serving God. She sacrificed her life because she thought God existed. A lot of things must be happening inside her. Even if I did rebel against God, the majority of my life also involved believing in God. Even my comrades… I felt complicated… Ignoring us, Kokabiel put his fist up in the air.

"From here on out, I will start a war! I will take your heads as a gift! Even if it's only me, I will continue from where we left off! I'm going to show Sirzechs and Michael that we, the Fallen Angels, are the ultimate beings!"

"Oh, what crap Kokabiel. Gods dead, so what? To the majority of us here, that doesn't really affect us. I feel for people like Asia-Nee-san and Xenovia-san but we are Devils, mostly. So now, come on everyone! Pull yourselves together! We are not losing to this arrogant bastard! Now, everyone stand up! Believe in yourselves and attack!"

Hearing Makoto-kun, I stood up. Of course my King would say something like that now and not even be affected by something like this. Of course. Its only natural after all. He is the calm collected leader of all of us here.

Hearing him, the others also gained the lights in their eyes to stand against this opponent. But Kokabiel summoned a light spear and pointed it at Makoto-kun.

"I thought you'd be the main problem. Out of everyone here, you really are the main problem. I've heard about you. Ruthless, soulless, bent on destruction."

"What are you on about? I'm not like that!"

"Maybe during normal times. However, in fights...yes, I've heard how you ruthlessly murder people."

"Because they were bad. I don't go around murdering innocents."

Kokabiel sneered at Makoto-kun, but then threw the spear! Makoto-kun raised a water wall and that stopped the spear. However, Kokabiel then started barraging light spears at him!

"Die! Die! Die!"

The light spears hit the water wall which seems to be stopping them for the moment. But the light spears seem to be breaking the wall down ever so slightly. Makoto-kun has a good defence but Kokabiel's continuance assault will break through his barrier of water!

[Stop!]

Some moved to intercept the light spears but before anyone could, a stray light spear got through Makoto-kun's defences and is heading straight for him! Its going to hit him! And he doesn't have time to raise another barrier...

* * *

><p>Tackle!<p>

Faster than I could see, Makoto-kun was tackled to the floor, the light spear safely passing by and hitting somewhere else. Makoto-kun is on the floor with a girl on top of him. Where did she even come from? Was she here this whole time? I had no idea.

"Y-Yuno-san!"

"Hehe, I saved you from the bad man. Don't worry my love. I'll take care of him then we can go home together."

She then overlapped her lips with his! But as she did that, I felt a strong killing intent coming from someone...Katsura-san!

"Yuno-san...you little bitch. How dare you kiss him like that!?"

Ooh shit! Things are getting scary! Gasai-san takes her lips away from the blushing Makoto-kun and glares at Katsura-san.

"Jealous you hussy? Just because Hubby loves me and not you, doesn't mean you have to be jealous now."

"I'm going to chop off your head and stick it on a pike!"

"Good luck with that bitch. You're a hundred years too early to beat me."

...Now, I think I believe Buchou. She said they were like this but everyone didn't believe her but listening to this...

[Ooh crap. You were telling the truth.]

Everyone beside the two girls radiating dangerous auras said. Its hard to believe but once seeing it...

"You all didn't believe me, yet look at them now! Yuno-sama and Kotonoha-sama are nuts! They're both insane! And both love him! They are nuts and are hell-bent of fucking being with him! And they will kill anyone who gets in their way!"

Even though she said that with anger, I couldn't help but notice that she added sama onto their names. Gasai-san turned to Buchou and sharpened her eyes.

"Shut up you little bitch or I am going to disembowel you!"

"Ooh shit! I'm sorry Yuno-sama!"

Buchou cried and cowered away. Then Gasai-san stood up and looked at Kokabiel. Gasai-san has something in her hand...an axe. I didn't see it until now but she has one dangerous looking axe.

"You tried to hurt my Hubby. You aren't going to live!"

She lunged for Kokabiel without a second thought! Shit!

"W-What!?"

Kokabiel created a sword of light and blocked Gasai-sans attack! But Gasai-san then jumps up, and kicks him straight in the face! She sent Kokabiel flying with a simple kick! Ooh Maou!

"You crazy girl! How did you just do that!?"

"When someone threatens or tries to kill my man then I get pissed off. Just ask apezilla."

I looked briefly to Buchou who cried. Then Gasai-san lunged for Kokabiel again! Sparks come off the swords as Kokabiel and Gasai-san actually are matching one another! Gasai-sans fighting doesn't seem to be technique styled, but more like a brawler type of style. Yet, it is also like she is fighting off instincts but she knows where to attack and how to parry his attacks.

"G-Go Yuno-san!"

She stopped, looked at Makoto-kun with a red face then faced Kokabiel again.

"I'm going to kill you so nothing is left! Haaaaaaa!"

GIN! GIIIIIIIIN!

The sword and axe made heavy silver sparks as the clashed against one another! She is actually doing better because of Makoto-kun's cheer! H-How is that possible? Is she actually human!? She's doing better than the rest of us and we are all supernatural!

"You damn bitch!"

BOOOOOOOOOOOM!

Kokabiel released a blast of air at Gasai-san! But that did little more than push her back slightly. Gasai-san gripped her axe tightly and went running for Kokabiel again! She is quite fast for a human but her strength really surprises me.

"You just wont quit!"

Kokabiel summoned two light spears in his hands and threw them at Gasai-san without delay!

"This is nothing bat freak!"

Gasai-san bent her body and evaded the spears with ease! Oh my! Gasai-san has a high battle potential! She's very skilled at fighting...I wonder why? Not that I'm complaining but she is doing something we couldn't. Is it really possible that her love for Makoto-kun has raised her abilities this much?

GIN! GIIIIIIIIN! GIIIIIIIIIIN!

Once again, Kokabiel and Gasai-san engaged in a...sword axe fight. Kokabiel is having a hard time against Gasai-san who seems to be enjoying trying to kill Kokabiel.

"Fucking kill her Kokabiel!"

We all turned to Buchou with a disbelieving face. She actually said something like that!? She has a raised fist as if she is cheering.

[APE!]

We all yelled at her. She burst out crying.

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT I'VE BEEN THROUGH! FUCK YOU ALL!"

"I'm coming after you next ape!"

Gasai-san threatened as she dodged a light spear from Kokabiel. Buchou cried even more and hugged herself.

DON!

Gasai-san swing her axe so hard that it broke Kokabiel's light sword and made a crater in the earth! Don't give her Excalibur Destruction! She'll be unstoppable!

"We can't waste this chance that Yuno-san is giving us! Yumi-chan! Xenovia-chan! Please assist Yuno-san! Akeno-Nee-san! To me! Everyone else knows what they have to do!"

[Yes!]

I tightened by grip on my holy demonic sword, then I went forward slashing at Kokabiel! Beside me Xenovia is also slashing with her Durandal! With my holy demonic sword held tightly in my hand, I came close to Kokabiel with Xenovia following closely behind!

"D-Damn it!"

Kokabiel saw us coming for him so he pushed Gasai-san away by kicking her in the abdomen! She went backwards a few feet as Kokabiel blocked my and Xenovia's attempts to land a blow on Kokabiel!

"You bastard!"

Gasai-san went between us and went slashing at him with her axe! That thing must be heavy but she is wielding it like its nothing! Gasai-san went to swing her axe down on Kokabiel...

"Ku!"

GIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!

Even so, Kokabiel blocked it by pushing Xenovia and I away from him and using a light sword. Those two exchanged blades and jumped back from one another.

"Fuhahahahaha! You think you can win you losers! I'm an almighty Fallen Angel! There's no way you will win against me!"

Kokabiel was laughing at our attempts to attack him but it isn't over yet. We just have to wait for...

"Its ready!"

Ise-kun! Its finally ready! Ok, now Makoto-kun will say...

"Alright, plan start!"

And there we go! First of all, we need to keep him down...

"Fufufu. Tasty blood. It seems Dragons do have strong blood after all."

Shadows around Elmen-san got denser. She was licking the knife with Ise-kun's blood on it. After licking the knife, her power became stronger! The shadows around Kokabiel also became denser. Yes, Elmen-san is about to...

GRIP!

"W-What is this!?"

Kokabiel became shocked as dark hands came out of the shadows and took him by the legs and held them tightly! Kokabiel summoned a sword of light and slashed the hands, but each time he did, they only reformed and held him down!

"That's the first part of the plan moron!"

Elmen-san concentrated on the shadows so Kokabiel can't break free! However, his hands are still a problem! But Makoto-kun has already accounted for that!

"Aika-san! Get horny and get going!"

...Yeah, that's how Kiryuu-san operates. Makoto-kun learned that the more...turned on she is, the stronger she becomes. But Kiryuu-san shook her head.

"I can't suddenly just become...horny."

"Ugh, come here."

She went over to him, he grabbed her hand and guided it downwards...

"...Uguu~"

He made that weird noise as Kiryuu-sans hand...groped him down below! Suddenly, the aura around Kiryuu-san became denser! It became stronger, it glowed really brightly!

"Yes! Yes! I can feel it! Alright! I'm all fired up now!"

She focused her eyes on Kokabiel. Her eyes glowed brightly as the gravity around Kokabiel changed exponentially! Was this in Makoto-kun's plans also!?

"For this girl to change this much because she groped her King..."

Even Kokabiel was in shock because of the power Kiryuu-san was displaying.

"Jeanne-Nee-san! Kunou-san! You're up!"

""Right!""

DASH!

Jeanne-san had Kunou-chan in her arms as she rushed to Kokabiel! Kokabiel who is on his knees thanks to Kiryuu-san tried raising his hands however...

"Don't move!"

"...Got you!"

Elmen-san used her shadow hands to restrain one of his arms while Koneko-chan also went towards him secretly and grabbed his other arm!

"For this to..."

Jeanne-san and Kunou-chan got really close to Kokabiel and Kunou-chan surrounded her hands in a white aura. She then thrusted her fists forward as Jeanne-san brought out two swords!

BANG! BANG!

STAB! STAB!

Kunou-chan's small fists hit Kokabiel directly as Jeanne-san pierced Kokabiel's legs with her swords! Kunou-chan's hands are covered in Senjutsu. The external damage isn't the one that's important. The one that's important is the internal damage. Makoto-kun thought that since Kunou-chan knew Senjutsu, she would be able to lower his ki. But since Kunou-chan wouldn't be able to get close to Kokabiel unless he was restrained, she didn't have the opportunity to attack him directly until now.

"Arrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrgh!"

Kokabiel let out a scream! Kokabiel broke free of the shadow hands around his hand and from Koneko-chan. He takes out the swords Jeanne-san stabbed him with. Blood bursts out of the wounds. He then creates a sword of light and goes for Jeanne-san and Kunou-chan!

DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

"...! What!?"

"YOU'RE A BASTARD! AND I HOPE YOU DIE!"

Buchou! She went behind him and shot him in the back! That attack stopped Kokabiel advance towards the girls. So Jeanne-san took that time to get both her and Kunou-chan out of the way! Koneko-chan also left the scene as the shadow hands start restraining him again! The hands holding him down, plus Kiryuu-sans Sacred Gear means that he is having a hard time...

"Something like this wont stop me!"

Kokabiel tried standing to his feet, however...

"Sliver on my water snake!"

A giant snake made of water surrounded Makoto-kun! Then the snake shot at Kokabiel and wrapped around him, constricting him like a cobra would! It stopped Kokabiel from moving!

"This wont hold me..."

"Now Akeno-Nee-san!"

Makoto-kun spoke over Kokabiel. Akeno-san responded with a nod and pointed her fingers at the water snake. Lightning sparked out of her fingers. A dangerous lightning at that. One that has been charged.

"Ara ara. This is going to be shocking!"

FLASH!

With a blinding flash, lightning came from the sky, and was redirected at the water snake!

Bigagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagaga! The violent thunder wrapped around Kokabiel! Of course! This attack is meant to delay and hurt him. Water conducts electricity so Akeno-sans attack was amplified by Makoto-kun's water snake. And not only did the water and lightning shock Kokabiel, the snake was also crushing Kokabiel! Makoto-kun you are a genius after all!

"Now Ise-Nii-san! While he is distracted!"

"Right! Here we go!"

Ise-kun placed his hands on the shoulders of Walburga-senpai and Ravel-san. The light from the jewel passed onto them. Their power then increased! Its off the charts! They looked to one another and nodded.

"Ara ara. Now its time to burn."

Walburga-senpai put out her hands...a giant cross is formed! Its huge! Its bigger than the school building its that big!

"And now, lets power it even more."

Ravel-san pointed her hands at the purple flamed cross. At that time, winds came out of her hands, and surrounded the purple flames, making them even bigger and stronger! Yes, this was Makoto-kun's plan. Ravel-san, a Phenex also controls wind as well as fire. Using the wind ability she has, he theorized that she would be able to power up a fire attack as fire is fuelled by oxygen thus it makes the flames stronger. And in this case, the fire is the holy purple flames. Added to that the power of Ise-kun, then they've just made a very strong attack has a very high chance of killing Kokabiel!

"Kotonoha-san! Are you also ready!?"

"Yes, I'm ready Makoto-kun! This is as much as I can do right now! This blade doesn't even listen to me most of the time so, I can only use this much right now!"

I looked to Katsura-san who has a massive amount of lightning coming from the blade! She has her eyes locked onto Kokabiel's! The eyes of...a killer!

"Ok! Now, Walburga-san! Kotonoha-san! Release your attacks!"

""Ok! Here we goooooooooooooooooooooo!""

Katsura-san swings her blade down, releasing a very large amount of lightning! I can feel its heat from here. Its very hot and I'm not sure how anyone would be able to survive getting it by that.

At the same time, Walburga-senpai sent her cross towards Kokabiel! That cross...any Devil hit by that would be destroyed. I'm not even sure a Maou would be able to take on that kind of power. A cross that is made of holy flames and powered by a Phenex's wind ability...it has an unquestionable amount of power.

"Oryaaaaaa! Nooooooooooooo!"

Kokabiel tried moving but thanks to the combined efforts of Elmen-san, Makoto-kun, and Kiryuu-san, he can't move even an inch! That attack is going to slay the beast!

DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

SWISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSH!

DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

What is happening in front of my eyes is a huge explosion of holy flames and lightning all into one! And Kokabiel is in the middle of that! If he is screaming, then its drowned out by the loud thundering noise coming from both attacks!

[DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE!]

We all shouted towards Kokabiel, or that inferno where Kokabiel is standing. This has to work, there's no alternative!

For a minute, we all wait for the flames to die down. For now, all we can see is the sea of flames. But then, the flames start dissipating. The flames disappear altogether a few seconds later.

We all walk over slowly to see what Kokabiel's condition is. What I saw was half of Kokabiel in a large crater. His legs were nonexistent, he was missing an arm and the only thing that was really remaining was his chest, one arm and his head. His eyes are closed...he must be dead. He has to be dead.

"...We won."

Buchou muttered out in disbelief. I am also shocked. No, I am not that shocked. I always believe in my King. And if Makoto-kun said this plan was going to work, then I believe him wholeheartedly.

"We won!"

Makoto-kun cheered! We all then started cheering...

* * *

><p>"WATCH OUT!"<p>

STAB!

It happened in a second. A light spear was thrown at Makoto-kun, but at the last second, the spear pierced Gasai-sans chest! All of us were shocked but there is one person who was pissed off.

"...You evil bastard. How dare you attempt to kill Makoto-kun."

Katsura-san spoke. She went over to Kokabiel.

"Kyayaya! As if I will die here!"

Speaking confidently while bleeding, Kokabiel sneered at her. Katsura-san walked towards him and within a second, she pierced his head with her blade, effectively killing him. She actually killed him like this...without any emotion on her face. She then started to chop up what's left of his body.

"Yuno-san! Yuno-san!"

Makoto-kun cried as he held her.

"Kokoro-chan! Asia-chan! Please heal her!"

They went down to her level but when they activated their Sacred Gears...the hole in her chest wasn't healing. It must be due to...yeah, she doesn't have long left now.

"...Makoto-kun, I saved you."

"W-Why? Why did you do it Yuno-san?"

He asked as his tears fell on his face. She reached up and stroked his face.

"I-Its ok. T-Tears for me is enough. I-It shows you c-care about me. The o-only person to e-ever care about me."

"Of course I care about you. I remember our promise. I remember that we are going to marry one another. Do you remember?"

"O-Of course. I-It gave m-me a-a reason t-to live...Makoto-kun. C-Could you t-tell me y-you love me? E-Even if its a-a lie. I-I just want to hear it f-from you o-once."

Complying with her last request, he told her what she wanted to hear.

"I love you Yuno-san. I always will."

He leaned down and kissed her on the lips. After the kiss, Gasai-san looks at Buchou.

"G-Gremory-senpai, please come to me. I-I need to say something t-to you."

Buchou nodded and went over.

"What is it you wanted to say Yuno-sama?"

BANG! BREAK!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! YOU BITCH! YOU BROKE MY NOSE!"

"T-That's f-for saying t-that thing s-should kill me. I'll b-be seeing y-you in h-hell bitch."

She hit Buchou in the nose! She laughed painfully at Buchou. Buchou's nose is bleeding heavily! Then Gasai-san reached up again, and stroked Makoto-kun's face again.

"T-Thank you f-for giving m-my life meaning."

Her hand then went limp and so did her body. I could tell from here, she is dead.

"YUNO-SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"

He let out an anguished cry at the loss of Gasai-san. I must admit, even my eyes are leaking tears as is most of the others. She...she combated Kokabiel alone and even got him on the ropes.

But we didn't have time to morn the loss of Gasai-san as something came from the sky. It descended while cutting the abyss sky by sending out a white light. If it came down at that velocity, it would shake the ground and make a crater. It would spread dust for sure.

A white thing was glowing, which didn't even have a slight shadow in this dark night. It was floating off the ground by an inch. A white plated armour. There were jewels across various locations on the armour. It also had armour on the face so we couldn't see the expression of this person. The eight wings of light growing from the back were giving out a divine glow in the dark night.

"The Hakuryuukou, Vali-san!"

Makoto-kun said this persons name! Vali...? But more importantly, he called this person the Hakuryuukou, the sworn enemy of the Sekiryuutei! This person is Ise-kun's enemy...does he realize it yet?

"Hmmm, so I wasn't needed after all. As expected of the Icy Damnation."

"Heh, I thought we were on a first name basis, Vali-san."

"We are, Ma-kun. But I know that calling you the Icy Damnation drives you crazy and I love driving you crazy."

Eh...it seems like they know one another. But I've never met...this person before. From the voice, it sounds like a woman.

"You came a little late, don't you think?"

"No. I knew you'd think your way out of it. Besides, I wanted to see the power of...various people."

The Hakuryuukou looked at Ise-kun and Walburga-senpai. Since she has a Longinus, she is also considered a rival perhaps? Walburga-senpai narrowed her eyes at the Hakuryuukou who doesn't look bothered in the slightest, or that's what her posture is telling me.

"Looks like I have to carry Freed. There are things I need to ask him. We will deal with him after that."

Saying that, the Hakuryuukou walked over to Freed and picked him up. She then tried to fly after getting Freed.

[Are you ignoring me, huh, white-one.]

A voice I heard for the first time. The voice came from Ise-kun. His gauntlet was glowing.

[So you were awake, red-one.]

Albion's armour jewel was also glowing white. Were the ones residing in the jewels communicating?

[We finally met, but in a situation like this.]

[That's all right. It's our destiny to fight one day. Things like this happen.]

[But white-one. I can't feel the hostility from you like before.]

[Red-one. Your hostility is incredibly low as well.]

[Looks like both of us have things that interest us more than fighting.]

[That's how it is. We should be having fun by ourselves for a while. It's not bad like this sometimes, right? Let's meet again, Ddraig.]

[That would also be fun, huh. See you then, Albion.]

The conversation was between Sekiryuutei and Hakuryuukou.

"Hey! What's the meaning of this!? Who are you and what are you doing!?"

"You need strength to understand everything. Get stronger, my rival-kun, I will fight you one day."

Then she looked at Makoto-kun.

"You still owe me something."

"I remember. Next time perhaps."

He owes her something? What's that? But before I could question it, she turned into a white light and flew up. The magic circle of destruction that Kokabiel spread had already disappeared.

"Yumi-chan."

Makoto-kun called my name. I looked at him and saw his smile.

"Yumi-chan. I'm happy with this outcome. You achieved Balance Breaker. And not only that, you made the impossible possible. As expected of someone from my peerage. I didn't expect anything less."

"...Makoto-kun...everyone...I didn't...I want to say that..."

Makoto-kun came over and patted me on the cheek.

"Its ok. I promised your comrades that I will look after you and I intend to do just that."

"Makoto-kun… I will promise you once again. I, Kiba Yumi, will protect you and my comrades for the rest of my life as the Knight of Makoto Sitri's group."

"Ufufu, thank you. Now there's something I need to take care of..."

Makoto-kun pulled something out of his pocket...a chess piece, his Rook! He looked at Gasai-san on the floor and walked over towards her.

"W-Wait! Makoto! You aren't going to..."

"I am. This girl, she saved me. She has something special inside her. I don't know what it is yet, but its enough to intrigue me. She fought against Kokabiel with tremendous strength and skill."

"PLEASE! DON'T! ANYTHING BUT THAT! MAKOTO! DON'T REINCARNATE HER! SHE IS EVIL! PLEASE! I WILL DO ANYTHING FOR YOU! JUST DON'T REINCARNATE HER! I WILL HAVE SEX WITH YOU! I WILL PUNCH A DOLPHIN IN THE FACE! I'LL LET YOU CALL ME NAMES FOREVER! JUST PLEEEEEEASE!"

Buchou roared, trying to stop him but he shook his head.

"Fufu, I think I have to do it even more just to see your face when she is around. Plus, she is special indeed. If she can do these things to you and Kokabiel as a human. Just think what she can do when she is a supercharged Rook. Enhanced strength and defence. She surely will make a great new addition to my peerage."

She cried as he put the chess piece to her body.

"My this is going to be interesting indeed. Don't worry Yuno-san, you'll have a great new life now, living for me."

An bluish aura surrounded Makoto-kun's body as he chanted.

"I order, in my name of Makoto Sitri that you, Gasai Yuno-san, be resurrected back to this soil as my servant, and you be reborn as a Devil. You, my Rook, be delighted with your new life!"

As he did that, Buchou cried heavy tears as Asia-san healed her broken nose. The chess piece went into Gasai-sans body and Makoto-kun stopped the demonic power. He then bent down and picked her up bridal style.

"Well well well. It seems I will be sleeping in someone else's bed again tonight. Kotonoha-san, Kokoro-chan. If its alright, I would like to speak with you at the next convenient time."

"Yes Makoto-kun, I would like that."

"And me Onii-chan!"

"Good. Thank you both for everything today. And to everyone else also. Let us meet again tomorrow at our house my peerage!"

With a wave, he took Gasai-san away with him.

The reinforcements from the Maou arrived thirty-minutes after everything ended. During that time, everyone wondered just what Makoto-kun has made his new Rook. That girl...was very scary indeed.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's the end of that! Yuno is Makoto's new Rook! And Kokabiel is dead! I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter! Until next time!<strong>

**Issei; Rias, Asia, Irina, Xenovia, Isabela, Jeanne, Tsubaki, Seekvaira, Gasper (fem), Tsubasa, Ophis, Raynare, Kalawarner, Mittelt, Bennia, Rossweisse, Valerie.**

**Makoto; Serafall, Sona, Ravel, Aika, Gabriel, Elmenhilde, Kunou, Yumi (fem Kiba), Le Fay, Akeno, Azazel (fem), Walburga, Kaguya, Millicas (fem), Koneko, Yuno, Artoria (fem Arthur), Ile and Nel, Vali (fem), Yasaka, Kotonoha, Grayfia, Kokoro.**

**Peerage**

**Queen; Walburga.**

**Bishops; Ravel, Le Fay.**

**Rooks; Elmenhilde, Yuno.**

**Knights; Yumi, Artoria.**

**Pawns; Aika (3 Pawns), Kunou (2 Pawns), Kotonoha (1 mutated), Kokoro (2 Pawns).**


	30. Chapter 30

**Hello! And welcome to the next chapter! Now time to answer some reviews!**

**Morrison512; Thank you!**

**Anime PJ; Yuno will be definitely kicking ass in the future. And yeah, even Kokabiel suggested that she gets help her for her mental problems.**

**Mr Beaver Buttington; Yeah, I guess it was. And yeah, Vali will be like that.**

**Windyfate; Now that you say that, I'm picturing the same thing hehe. And thank you! Here's the next chapter!**

**RayAE; Well, he might be a little masochistic but nothing major. And in canon, Ise barely did anything in that fight except power others up. Plus if you read it fully, Makoto wasn't the one to beat Kokabiel. It was actually his peerage mainly. He just commanded them like a strong King and he worked together with Akeno to hurt Kokabiel. And about that shadow thing, I guess he is because while I don't want you to take offence, Ise isnt the main focus in my story. Plus Ise doesn't shine in volume three, that's what volume 4 is for as there's no way Makoto could take Vali on in a fight right now.**

**Sano; Thanks. Yeah, her life sucks now hehe.**

**Xuan; She'll still try as that's Rias after all.**

**Guest 1; No offence but newsflash, this story isn't about Ise, that's why. If you want an Ise centric story, then there are plenty out there. I suggest reading one if you like. And I will think about those two.**

**Guest 2; Ehehe, thank you. I wanted to make it a good fight. Makoto with a bunch of yandere's...that's possibly the most scariest thing I've ever heard of hehe.**

**Ark; Thank you! Well, here's the next chapter!**

**Guest 3; Yeah maybe.**

**Guest 4; Yeah, since volume four is here, Gabriel and her stalking will start.**

**Well, that's the end of that. Now, on with the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>The aftermath of Kokabiel's attack<strong>

**Yuno P.O.V**

...Owwww, I have a headache. Where am I? What happened? I don't understand. Wasn't I stabbed? Am I in hell now? I don't think I will be going to Heaven so the only place is hell. I went to help Makoto-kun beat that bad thing. I think someone called it a Fallen Angel and it was supposed to be a leader. Stupid thing couldn't match me in a fight. I tried to help Makoto-kun and I saved him from a light spear. I actually saved my man from death. I am happy about that and if I have to stay in hell forever then I don't mind.

Because I know that I finally did something for him that no one else could do. I saved him from being hurt. I saved him from being killed and that's enough for me. He will always remember me now. The girl who loved him so much that she willingly died for him. No one else can say that at all. Not even that butch Kotonoha can say that. Yet, I wish I could've spent more time with him and stalking him. It was always fun watching him go about his day.

"Uguu~"

That's right Hubby, uguu...eh? Uguu? Wait, why did I hear my mans voice? I shouldn't be hearing that in hell. He is a good guy and I saved him. He wouldn't be dead like I am. And even if he was, would he be in hell also? No...maybe. He is a Devil and I guess they return to hell once they die. I haven't a clue if I'm right though.

"Uguu~ I'm super King uguu~"

Ok, now what is going on? I keep hearing Makoto-kun's voice while in hell. Wait, my eyes are closed. Yes that's...eh?

I opened my eyes...eh? I'm...in my room? How is that possible? No, it isn't possible. I died. I was killed by that shitty Fallen Angel creep because I saved Makoto-kun.

"Uguu~ Good morning Yuno-san uguu~"

That voice belongs to Hubby but...I looked to my left, I didn't see anything but my wall. So I looked to the right...

"Hello there sleepy head."

"Ma-Makoto-kun...?"

"Yes, that's me. I'm glad you remember my name! Yuno-san, you seem to be a little rested at least. That's a good thing. I was worried about you, you know?"

He was worried about me? Wait, he's in my bed. That's fine by me. If he's with me then he isn't with those other bitches. Especially that ape Gremory. I really don't like her. It wouldn't be far off to say that I actually hate her a lot. She just annoys me a lot. She really does.

"Worried about me? What happened?"

"Fufu, you don't seem shocked that I'm in your bed right now. And I'm nearly completely naked. Aren't you bothered by that fact?"

"No. It doesn't bother me in the slightest."

"I see. Boo, that's no fun. I always like teasing girls like this but it seems to not work on you. Ok, I will tell you what happened so listen carefully."

I gave a small nod of my head. He then started talking to me about what happened. Apparently, I did save Makoto-kun from a light spear and I did die. But he then used his...those Evil Pieces to turn me into a Devil.

"So what piece am I Makoto-kun?"

"Erm...I must comment that you haven't really been surprised by my words. I just said you are a Devil and you don't seem to be that bothered by it. Is there a reason?"

"No. I already knew some about Devils. Gremory-senpai was more than happy to accommodate me with information after I...played a game with her. She's very talkative once she's played games with me."

I smirk to myself. Just think what I can do to that poor bitch now. If she thought that I was bad when I was human, wait until she meets the Devil version of me. Because me as a human was a sunny day compared to the Devil me who is a dark void that will suck her in and destroy her painfully.

"I-I see. These games...you tortured her huh."

"That's right. She deserves it. For everything she does and will do. She doesn't learn. No matter how many times I cut her, hit her or call her names. She doesn't stop. I was tempted to kill her but I knew that would upset you and I don't want to upset you love muffin."

"Y-Yes, I guess it would upset me if she was murdered. Although I suppose her getting a little tortured isn't such a bad thing. Especially when she verbally or physically attacks me."

He so understands why I did it. She needs to stop being a bitch and needs to get a grip. If she didn't attack my man then I would only torture her once in awhile. Yeah, I still would torture her. Its too funny not to torture that bitch. Especially when she cries for help. Just hearing her fucking crying is enough for me to get me going.

"Yes, that's the reason. She really needs to stop. So, about this piece I am."

"Y-Yes. Your piece is the Rook. It basically means you get enhanced strength and defence. Isn't that cool? From what I saw, you had a very good fighting skill."

Hahahaha! I was hoping for that piece! My strength is amazing! I will beat that ape Gremory down. Well, it was easy as a human, as a Devil it will be too easy to get her crying. I have to go and find her soon. For one, she said that the Fallen Angel freak should kill me. I haven't done anything yet she was attacking me with like words. I was only trying to keep my man safe yet she says that I should die? Silly little bitch doesn't understand things.

"I see. That is pretty cool."

"It is. Also, since you are apart of my peerage now, I will have to introduce you properly to my other peerage members and I will also tell you about the Devils and their society and such."

"Can I still torture Gremory-senpai sometimes?"

I need to know. Even if he says no, I'm still going to do it. I just want his permission to torture that ape Gremory.

"Erm...well, I don't know about that. Maybe a little threat every now and again."

"Only a threat? You do know that she calls you short stuff behind your back? And she also makes fun of the fact that you wear glasses and such."

It isn't far off the truth. I'm sure she does do things like that. But...ehehe, it will be fun seeing that ape begging me for mercy once I'm done with her. She needs to learn how to stop, she really does.

"S-She does? Behind my back? She even mentions things about my glasses?"

"Yes. I've heard her say it to various people. And she thinks you aren't a good King at all."

"I-I try my best! Uwaaaaaaah!"

Oops, I didn't think he would end up crying. Well, don't worry Hubby. I will make sure she gets the appropriate treatment later on. She needs it after all.

"Don't cry. I will punish her for you."

"Y-You will?"

"Yes, I will punish her for you. She does need it after all."

Damn, I'm good at manipulating people. That's one more thing I can add to my skill set. Just being able to manipulate Makoto-kun. I'm not proud of manipulating him but if its to get to the ape without worry then I don't mind a small amount of manipulation.

"T-Thank you. I'll leave it to you."

I smiled, but then I frowned. We are in my house. Makoto-kun will meet my...parents soon. No matter what. They always come in early to put me in a cage. They can't do that anymore. I have super strength. They can't hurt me anymore because I will kill them. I died once, I think they deserve the same treatment. But unlike me they wont be getting revived.

"Yuno-san, what's wrong? You suddenly seem different. Is there a reason?"

"...No. I'm fine. Everything is sinking in I suppose."

"Are you sure? You know you can talk to me. As your King, I will do everything I can to make your live 1000 times better than it was when you was a human. I promise you. So...you can talk to me."

* * *

><p>BANG!<p>

As he finished his sentence, the door was violently opened. The person at the door is none other than my Okaa-sama. The evil bitch. She looked at Makoto-kun then at me. I avoided her gaze. I don't need her shit right now.

"Yuno...you bring a boy into this house and defile it with your acts."

"Excuse me? Did you just jump to a conclusion?"

Makoto-kun asked with a tilted head.

"I'm not speaking to you little boy! You and that creature procreating in my house. How dare you?"

"So...because we are in bed together. You jump to the conclusion that we have been procreating? And how can you call your daughter a creature? That's quite disgusting if I'm honest."

"Hmph, I don't need your opinion. Now Yuno, get in your cage you ungrateful girl."

"...Her cage?"

He asks calmly. Yet I hear lots of malice behind the words.

"Yes. They lock me in a cage."

I spoke out. He turned to me.

"Why?"

"She does it to make me the perfect citizen, or that's what she says. And my Otou-sama, he doesn't stop it. He knows of it yet he hasn't even lifted a finger to stop it. Its been happening for a few years now."

"A few years? They've been doing this for years to you? To make you the perfect citizen? What kind of crap is that?"

I then started telling him about what they have been doing to me. As he was listening, Okaa-sama was telling me to stop and shut up but I didn't. I wanted to tell him everything about what they've done to me. He said that I can tell him anything and this is what I want to tell him.

Just as I finished, Okaa-sama walked over to us but Makoto-kun stood between us. What is he going to do to her? I hope it hurts her.

"Get out of my way before I lock you in the cage next to her."

I wouldn't let her. I'm a Devil now. Just as they always called me. A Devil. Demon seed. Disgusting creature. Those are a few of the names they have called me.

"Try and make me."

"Fine!"

Okaa-sama went for Makoto-kun but he twisted his body from her punch, grabbed her hand and then went behind her back, bringing that arm with him. He has twisted her arm behind her back.

"L-Let go!"

"Nope. Now lets go and find this cage."

He then starts dragging her out of the room by that arm as she screams.

"HELP! GET OFF! YUNO! GET HIM OFF ME!"

She pleaded to me. As if I will ever help you bitch. I stood up and followed after them.

"Yuno-san, where is this cage?"

"The living room. Its the door at the far end of this corridor."

I answered honestly.

"I see. And is your Otou-sama home?"

"He should be, why?"

"Ooh, I just need to punish your parents for what they have been doing to you."

Punish them? He's going to punish them? How is he going to punish them?

We continued walking towards the living room. Once getting there, Makoto-kun opened the door and dragged that bitch along with her. I walked into the living room to see Makoto-kun throwing her into the cage.

"Owwww! Yuno! P-Please make him stop!"

"Why would I do that?"

"You really are a Devil child!"

"Hmph, I am a Devil now."

I said as Makoto-kun left the room once making sure the cage was locked. Where is he going? Is he going to get Otou-sama also? I hope so. If Makoto-kun punishes them then I will be happy.

"G-GET OFF ME YOU BASTARD!"

That sounded like Otou-sama. I didn't have to wait long for my answer as Makoto-kun came back in dragging Otou-sama. Otou-sama tried to break free of Makoto-kun but he couldn't. Heh. That's right Otou-sama. Makoto-kun is a Devil. He's stronger than you are. As a Devil, I presume that they all get enhanced stats, not just the pieces they get but also other supernatural stats.

Makoto-kun threw him in the cage. Then he sat on the floor directly in front of them.

"So...you think that it is acceptable to treat your daughter like that. Locking her in a cage. Trying to make her the perfect citizen. Do you know how stupid that is? How would locking her in a cage and making her come straight home after school make her the perfect citizen? If you answer me, I will let you live a little longer."

"Y-You can't just come in here and suddenly talk shit like this! You don't even understand what is going on here!"

Okaa-sama roared but Makoto-kun just smiled...a little sadistically.

"Ooh, I know people like you. Like both of you. This is what is wrong with the human race. What is in front of me is not representing the human race very well."

"H-Human race? What are you saying!?"

Otou-sama cried out. Makoto-kun's smirk got even bigger.

"Well, I'm not a human. A Devil. I heard your wife calls your daughter a Devil. Well, welcome to the real thing."

Makoto-kun clicked his fingers. Two water domes formed around their heads! They start clawing at the domes that are drowning them!

"Oooooh~ I'm feeling it now~ So Yuno-san, what do you want me to do to them?"

"Anything?"

"Ooh yes. Anything you want me to do to them. They hurt my new Rook for years for nothing. I think that deserves punishment."

"Then...could you electrocute them?"

"Yes. I can do that."

"Cool."

As we talked, those two fell to the floor of the cage and it looks like they are about to die. However, as their eyes were about to close, Makoto-kun clicked his fingers and released the domes.

They started coughing violently and took in deep breathes. Who knew Makoto-kun had a sadistic side? Its really hot.

"Now. Since Yuno-san wants you to be electrocuted, its time to get shocked."

""W-WAIT! STOP! DON'T!""

They pleaded with Makoto-kun but he narrowed his eyes at them.

"No. I wont stop. I'm sure Yuno-san begged you to stop, but you never did. Why should I? Only Yuno-san can tell me to stop. If she wants me to stop, then I will."

"I don't want you to stop. I want them punished for everything they've done to me. Makoto-kun, punish them for me."

"I will my cute Rook. Don't worry, by the time I'm done with them, they'll be wishing for death."

That sounds good. Sadistic Makoto-kun is a very good one. Maybe we could torture people together? We could go around and murder people who have wronged us both. The endless possibilities.

"W-WHAT ARE YOU!?"

Okaa-sama cried and yelled at the same time..

"Darling, I'm a nightmare dressed like a daydream."

Ooh, that's good. I might use that when I attack the ape next. Then, Makoto-kun starts torturing my parents.

He did all sorts of torture. He electrocuted them, made fire close to there skin. He cut them with a knife on their arms and legs. He made illusionary monsters attack them. That one was more of physiological torture than physical torture. All of these tortures are the best. I never knew my sweet guy could also be like this. And I have to say that I'm not hating it at all. I'm loving it. I'm loving seeing them get hurt. Seeing them cry in pain. Its the best.

* * *

><p>...After the torture, they lied in the cage, barely looking at anything. Just looking at them is making me feel good about everything. For all those hours they kept me in there. For everything they have done. Justice is finally happening and I couldn't be happier.<p>

"You know, I could take your lives and no one would miss you."

"...W-What...are you...talking about?"

Otou-sama whimpered out.

"I can erase everything about you from this world. All records of you could vanish if I said the word. All of the memories about you both could be erased from this world. As a Devil, I have the power to do both. And I could make it so that no one will ever find your bodies as I could burn them away so that not even an ash is left of you."

They started crying. Makoto-kun then looked at me.

"I'm hungry. Want to go home and get some food?"

"Food sounds good. But what about those things?"

I pointed at the people I despise. He looks at them before shrugging his shoulders.

"I'll leave them there, if that's fine with you?"

"Yup, that's fine with me."

"Cool. Lets get dressed and go."

So we walked out of the room as they cried to me for help. Pathetic. Cry all you want, I'm not going to help you at all.

We went into my bedroom were our clothes are, that's when I broke down into tears.

"Y-Yuno-san? Whats wrong?"

He brought me into a hug as I cried.

"T-They finally g-got punished for doing this to me. I-I never did anything t-to them y-yet they..."

"Its alright. Now that you are my servant, I will make sure that you are well taken care of. You don't have to live here. You can live with me. I will make sure you have a happy life now. And you can do whatever you want."

"Can I torture the ape?"

I whimpered. He giggled and nodded.

"You can torture the ape, if that makes you feel better."

"It will, immensely."

I then giggled to myself. How awesome. I can't wait to see the ape again. More fun torture time.

...Sometime later, we left that place. Makoto-kun said that he will make sure that they will get put in prison. I wanted to kill them but he convinced me that ending their lives is too much of a reward for them. They can rot in prison.

But when we got to Makoto-kun's home...I saw her. My target.

"Makoto! ...Y-Yuno-sama..."

"Hello Rias-Nee-san. Is my peerage eating breakfast right now?"

"Y-Yes...I have to go..."

Makoto-kun went past her, as she tried to go towards the door. But I put my hand in the way, against the wall.

"Y-Yuno-sama...?"

"Alright ape. Here is how it is going to go down."

GRIP! PUSH!

I gripped her by the throat and forced her against a wall! I have to watch my strength. I don't want to kill her, just play around with her for awhile.

"Y-Yuno-sama..."

"Shh ape. Don't worry about anything. I'm going to take care of you now."

"T-Take care of me? A-Are you going to k-k-kill me?"

"Yes ape."

Her chest went up and down rapidly.

"Y-You can't! You are Makoto's servant now!"

"Makoto-kun said I could play with you."

Her eyes leaked massive tears as she took a deep breath. I know what's coming.

"HEEEEEMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!"

I covered her mouth as she was about to scream for help. Dumb butch.

"Ape, you should know by now that I can overpower you easily. And now that I'm a Devil...well, the human me was a walk in the park compared to the Devil me who is a dark void. Because darling I'm a nightmare dressed like a daydream."

I used it Makoto-kun! She tried to break free but I stopped her from moving quite easily. Her eyes leak heavy tears, even more than before. Poor gorilla. I almost feel sorry for her...as if, hahahahahaha!

"I'm going to uncover your mouth now because I want to ask you something. Scream, and you die, clear?"

She nodded so I uncovered her mouth.

"You know, I heard you didn't want Makoto-kun to bring me back to life. Is that true?"

"N-No it isn't! I did want you to live again! I was the one who persuaded Makoto to bring you back! I would've brought you back myself but I knew how you wanted Makoto to be your Master!"

She's talking shit. I know she is.

"Is that so?"

"Y-Yes Yuno-sama! I have only undying respect for you!"

"You're such a fucking liar. Makoto-kun has already told me about how you insisted that I stay dead. Now tell me the truth. If you do, I will let you go."

He's not said a word to me about anything like that. But I know this ape. And I know she will want me dead, and I don't care if she does. She is about to get punished.

"P-Promise?"

"I promise."

I said with my fingers crossed.

"I-I didn't want you to live. I-I'm sorry Yuno-sama! I am so sorry! I'm scared right now!"

"Alright ape. Thank you for telling me the truth. Now its time for our game, remember? Only this time, I wont tire as fast thanks to being a Devil."

"NOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!"

Alright ape. It is time to begin. Haha, I'm going to love being a Devil.

* * *

><p><strong>And I will leave it there! Makoto punished Yuno's parents and they will be going to jail. Well, until next time!<strong>

**Issei; Rias, Asia, Irina, Xenovia, Isabela, Jeanne, Tsubaki, Seekvaira, Gasper (fem), Tsubasa, Ophis, Raynare, Kalawarner, Mittelt, Bennia, Rossweisse, Valerie.**

**Makoto; Serafall, Sona, Ravel, Aika, Gabriel, Elmenhilde, Kunou, Yumi (fem Kiba), Le Fay, Akeno, Azazel (fem), Walburga, Kaguya, Millicas (fem), Koneko, Yuno, Artoria (fem Arthur), Ile and Nel, Vali (fem), Yasaka, Kotonoha, Grayfia, Kokoro.**

**Peerage**

**Queen; Walburga.**

**Bishops; Ravel, Le Fay.**

**Rooks; Elmenhilde, Yuno.**

**Knights; Yumi, Artoria.**

**Pawns; Aika (3 Pawns), Kunou (2 Pawns), Kotonoha (1 mutated), Kokoro (2 Pawns).**


	31. Chapter 31

**Hello! And as always, welcome to the next chapter! Now time to answer reviews!**

**Anime PJ; Rias trying to commit sucide because of Yuno, two words...freaking genius! I might work that into one of the chapters. And yeah, that's Makoto and Yuno for you.**

**Rey the Dragon God of Ruin; Well, Akeno wont be upset once she gets them hehe.**

**Guest 1; Higurashi fic sounds good. Maybe in the future.**

**Guest 2; Thanks! And yeah PETA might be all over Yuno and Kotonoha if they keep targeting the ape lol. And I knew what you meant, don't worry.**

**Mr Beaver Buttington; I laughed at that. She really is an animal huh. And why would Issei want to torture Rias?**

**Guest 3; I don't know when I will, soon though. And I will think about it.**

**Sano; Well, she wont be very happy about it and might get very angry about it...ehehe.**

**Well, that's that so on with the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>The new victim!<strong>

**Makoto P.O.V**

"Ara Mako-kun. Why didn't you let me torture these people?"

Akeno-Nee-san complained. Yeah, I told her and my cutest Queen about the Yuno-sans parents incident and they aren't happy that I didn't tell them about the torturing. But that's just me. I was caught up in the moment and I needed to hurt them. I haven't really felt such disgust before. They hurt her for stupid reasons like they. They really aren't human to do that to their daughter. Well, how can I speak? I'm not a human yet I don't do things like that...normally.

"You still can. They are in that cage."

"Ufufu, really?"

I gave a sharp nod to Akeno-Nee-san.

"That's right. I haven't taken them to the police just yet."

"That's good~ I was so hoping to get in a little torture before breakfast~"

Speaking of breakfast, I'm eating it right now. Its been about a day or so since Yuno-sans parents pissed me off. So they will be there. I watered them and made sure that they are still breathing, barely. I thought about killing them, but that's too much of a reward, like I explained to Yuno-san. But it doesn't mean that they will live a happy life. Far from it actually.

"But we're eating breakfast."

I reminded. She just smiled like the beauty she is and looked to the sky with a red face. I suppose she is imagining the pain she can inflict on these people...no, not people. Things. That's what they are. They aren't human. They aren't anything. I've never met people who would lock away their own daughter to make her the perfect citizen. What kind of crap is that?

"Ara, I know. But now thinking about it...where is the ape?"

"Ooh, Yuno-san and Kotonoha-san are playing with her."

I said with a slight smirk on my face. Its funny. She should be a little punished. She has been threatening to kill us all for years now so her having a little torture...ugh, I mean fun with the yandere girls...ehehe, have fun gorilla.

"Whats with the smirk? You do know that they are yandere's obsessed with you, you know?"

"I know. I don't know why they chose to become yandere for me but...its a nice feeling, if that makes sense? I mean, they love me so much that they are willing to hurt other people. I don't know about you but that sounds good."

"You have a pretty warped version of the world huh."

That didn't sound like a question. It was more like a statement than a question. But it doesn't matter now. I am quite tired from yesterdays events. And the whole...Kotonoha-san vs Yuno-san thing was kind of scary. They apparently have a little...well, I would say competition but I think its more than that, on and they tried to execute one another for their...crimes. I haven't a clue as to these crimes but they must be pretty bad for them to want to kill one another. It took all of us to stop their attack.

"I do yes. It is fun looking at the world through my eyes. It makes everything seem interesting."

"I'm sure it does. But, you know about Buchou's new servant?"

I raised an eyebrow. New servant? What new servant? She has a new servant now?

"Care to elaborate?"

"Sure. Buchou was approached by Xenovia-chan, you know the holy sword wielder girl and she asked to become a Devil under Buchou. She said she would've asked you but she is kind of scared of Yuno-chan."

Everyone is scared of my yandere. Even Ravel-san is frightened and she can regenerate from attacks easily. Poor Ravel-san was frightened out of her mind when I suggested that she and Yuno-san should spend time together. I thought that it would be a nice way in integrate Yuno-san into my peerage, clearly it wasn't like that.

"But seriously? She has a holy sword wielder on her team now?"

I said while looking down. She got something I wanted. A holy sword wielder. Its true, I have wanted one for awhile now. A holy sword wielder and a magician. I want a magician for my Bishop and the holy sword wielder as my Knight. It makes perfect sense to me. I don't know about anyone else but to me it does.

"Ara yes. Is Mako-kun a little jealous~?"

Don't you use such a cute tone to say something so devastating like that!

"Not really. I mean, yeah I was hoping to get a holy sword wielder on my team but I have got Yumi-chan, a holy demonic sword wielder on my team. That's amazing in of itself. Being a holy demonic sword wielder is the best. My Yumi-chan surely has made me feel better and better about everything."

"I-I see. But didn't that girl...Katsura-chan express a wish to join your peerage?"

She's right. Kotonoha-san and Kokoro-chan both expressed a wish to join my peerage. When I asked why "I want to be by Makoto-kun's side always and defend him from everyone." That's what Kotonoha-san said in her sweet voice. And as for Kokoro-chan "Onii-chan could use my healing power right? I think I could be very useful to Onii-chan." Is the reason Kokoro-chan gave me.

I don't know if they are valid reasons but they are good enough for me. I mean, a demonic sword and Twilight Healing on my team...well, that's awesome itself. I've wanted a healer on the team and a blade as fine as Yamato is what I call awesome.

"She did yes, and I'm thinking of adding her to my peerage, along with Kokoro-chan."

"Fufu, sisters in the peerage huh~? I didn't know Mako-kun liked it like that~"

I raised an eyebrow at her cutesy words.

"What are you implying exactly? Just because they are sisters, it doesn't mean they are...well, I know Kotonoha-san has a weird yandere thing for me but I don't know about Kokoro-chan."

Its true. That's what I think. I don't know what Kokoro-chan thinks about me but I do know that we are on at least friendly terms. We get along quite well. And the same could be said for Kotonoha-san. She is a nice...somewhat normal girl who has a yandere love for me. Its kind of sweet yet kind of scary.

"Save it. We know your secret Mako-kun~ You like it when sisters like you~ Like Ile and Nel and Katsura-chan and Kokoro-chan and maybe another set of siblings in the future. Ooh, we can't forget your burning love for your two Nee-chan's~"

"So? My Nee-chan's are amazing actually. Sera-Nee-chan and Sona-Nee-chan are my two beautiful Nee-chan's and I wouldn't trade them for anything."

Akeno-Nee-san then got up from her seat and slowly stroked my face...

"Fufufu, when is it my turn to attack you?"

"A-Attack?"

"Yes, attack you. When you have had fun with your Nee-chan's, when is it my turn to play with you?"

P-Play with me? She's a sadist...and will most likely make me her bitch. But...is that really such a bad thing? I'm not completely masochistic but the idea of a girl having fun with me isn't so...uwaaaaaah! I shouldn't think such things!

"W-Well, whenever you want I suppose. But I thought..."

"What? You thought what?"

"What about Ise-Nii-san? Don't you like him?"

"Not in that way~ Buchou can have him. The dynamic duo. She's nuts and he's interested in her breasts. The boy I'm interested in is smaller, cuter and wears glasses, you know?"

So I misread the signals? She doesn't like Ise-Nii-san...but me? Cool, I've always kind of hoped that Akeno-Nee-san would like me like that as Akeno-nee-san is very sexy. Even I see that. Her curves, her breasts and her personality are such a turn on for someone like me.

"I-I see...well, I would be lying if I said I haven't thought about Akeno-Nee-sans body before."

"Ara ara. So Mako-kun thinks about my body huh~?"

"I-I do yes. Akeno-Nee-san has a good body."

Akeno-Nee-san then places a small kiss on my red face. Then she pokes my nose.

"Don't worry my Mako-kun. You'll be able to play with me soon enough~"

I looked to the ground. Play with Akeno-Nee-san. I'm sure her kind of play will be interesting indeed. And add in Walburga-san...ehehe, I can imagine the endless possibilities of our love making!

"But for now, don't we have to go to the clubroom?"

"Well, you do. Not me. I just like tagging along."

"So like a follower?"

"Sometimes I'm a leader, and sometimes I'm a follower. What can I say? I sometimes go with the crowd and sometimes I go on my own."

Akeno-Nee-san and I then stood up after finishing breakfast.

"You know, what you did during the Kokabiel incident was pretty cool Mako-kun."

"I didn't do much."

I admitted. Its true. I didn't do all that much. It was everyone pulling together. That's how we beat Kokabiel.

"But you did. If it wasn't for your leadership skills, we wouldn't of won. Thanks to you, both you and Buchou are getting valued even higher than before. There's also a possibility that Gasper-chan will get released soon thanks to how you, Buchou and your respective peerages cooperated together to defeat someone recorded in the bible."

"Yes, I suppose. But I must admit that it was very difficult. Kokabiel was a bastard but he was a tough bastard. To be honest, if everyone wasn't there then I don't think we could've won. If even one of us wasn't there then I think we would've lost."

"Maybe that's true. But don't count yourself short you know?"

I smiled in appreciation. I know she's trying to make me feel good. That's because Akeno-Nee-san is a nice girl after all.

"I wont. Now lets get going!"

"Yeah!"

So Akeno-Nee-san and I left to go to the Occult Research clubroom together. Its nice to just take your time when things like this happen.

* * *

><p>...We got to the clubroom. Since I asked everyone from my peerage to be here, they should be waiting in the clubroom right now. So when I walked into the clubroom with Akeno-Nee-san, I saw that Rias-Nee-san is sat at her desk, sobbing to herself. I also see Xenovia-san sat on the couches with Jeanne-Nee-san. So she is a Devil after all. I can sense the demonic energy flowing through her. And then there's my peerage at the left. They are sat on the couches and Kotonoha-san and Kokoro-chan are here also. I haven't made them Devils yet but I said they can tag along with us for awhile to make sure that's what they want.<p>

"...Makoto, you're here..."

Rias-Nee-san muttered out to herself. I took another look at her...to see her crying to herself while looking at something. So I take a look...Yuno-san and Kotonoha-san are both smiling dangerously at her. Poor Rias-Nee-san. She should learn not to piss those girls off, huh.

"Mako-sama, you have arrived."

Ravel-san spoke out. So I went to go and join my peerage on the left hand side of the couches. Since there was a seat in the middle, I went to sit there. So I sat sat down. And immediately, two Loli's got onto my lap! Kunou-san and Elmen-tan! And then a third Loli stands in front of me looking shy as Ravel-san and Yumi-chan sit at the left and right of me.

"Onii-chan! I want to sit on Onii-chan's lap also!"

"No Kokoro-chan! Only Kunou can sit on Onii-chan's lap!"

She does know that Elmen-tan is also sat on my lap right? But as I thought that, Yuno-san stands up and gets in front of Ravel-san who shakes a little.

"Move, now."

"Y-Yes."

Ravel-san without complaining moves away from me. Yuno-san then sits down there and grabs a hold of my arm!

"I love sitting next to Makoto-kun~"

Yuno-san mewled out happily. W-Well, as long as she's happy then I'm fine...

"Excuse me, I believe I was going to sit there. So, move please."

I then heard this. So I turned my head in that direction to see Kotonoha-san smiling dangerously at Yumi-chan. Yumi-chan's body shook and she moved to the side also. Kotonoha-san then sat down beside me and smiled as she took my arm...! So these girls just aren't stalking me anymore, they've become a little more aggressive? The only reason I know they were stalking me is because they outright told me.

"Kunou-chaaaaaaaaan! I want to sit there!"

"No! This lap belongs to Kunou!"

"No it doesn't Kunou-chan! I also want to sit there!"

"Kunou said no!"

Ehehehe, a fight for Onii-chan's lap huh~? It makes Onii-chan feel good when Kunou-san and Kokoro-chan fight for Onii-chan's lap~

"Onii-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan! Tell Kunou-chan that I can sit on your lap also!"

"Nooooooooooooooo! Only Kunou sits heeeeeeeeeeeeeeere!"

They both then look at me. Eheh, I don't know who to pick. You girls are both adorable. Please don't make Onii-chan pick between you both because he seriously can't.

""Onii-chan! Tell her!""

They then looked and growled at one another. Poor cute girls. I then picked up Kokoro-chan and placed her on Kotonoha-sans lap and took her hand.

"There. Problem sorted. Kokoro-chan can sit on my lap later."

"Hmmm, ok Onii-chan. You promise though...yes?"

"Yes, I promise."

Just as I promised that, the door opened to reveal Ise-Nii-san and Asia-Nee-san. She seems to be doing fine. I thought she might be a little more...depressed than she is. If I was her...I don't think I would be able to get out of bed in the mornings considering that she had heard that her life...her whole life has been a lie. Her beliefs were fucked around with and...meh. Not my problem.

"Hey, Sekiryuutei."

The girl Xenovia-san said to Ise-Nii-san.

"Wh...Why, are you here!?"

As he asked that, bat wings grew out of her back as she explains.

"I found out that God is gone. So I turned into a Devil as a self-abandonment. I received a Knight piece from Rias Gremory. It seems like I'm not that great, while Durandal is. So I was able to become a Devil with 1 piece. And I was also placed in this school. From now on, I'm a 2nd year student and also a member of the Occult Research Club. Lets get along, Ise-kun."

...That was actually kind of adorable. I think she was trying to be cute but it wasn't cute so that's why it was adorable. Her failed attempt at being cute was a disaster zone.

"…Don't make such a cute sound with a serious voice."

"I copied Irina, but it looks like its not easy."

Ooh, Irina-san is that girl with the Excalibur Mimic. Shame we couldn't spend more time together. She was kind of adorable. And I like adorable things. Makes me regret not meeting Asia-Nee-san first. I feel sad now.

"But reincarnating!? Buchou. Is it all right to use such a valuable piece?"

Looking at Rias-Nee-san, she looked at the two yandere's and looked to the ground sadly.

"...Leave me alone Ise. Just accept it and move on."

I then hear giggling from Yuno-san as she looked at Rias-Nee-san. Hearing the giggling, Rias-Nee-san went into herself and sobbed as heavy tears streamed out of her eyes.

"Yes. I'm a Devil now. I can't go back. No, maybe this was a good thing. Hmmm, but since God is gone, my life was a failure. But serving under a Devil who was once my enemy is... Even if she is a sister of a Maou…."

Xenovia-san said...then held her head. Meh, must be due to her doing a sort of prayer.

"By the way, where's Irina?"

"Irina returned to headquarters along with the corpse of Valper and the 5 Excalibur's including mine. The fragments that act as the cores were retrieved in that state. So the mission of retrieving it was accomplished. If they have the cores, they can use alchemy to make the holy swords again."

"Was it alright to give them your Excalibur? More like, was it ok for you to betray the Church?"

"I have to give them the Excalibur back just in case. Unlike the Durandal, there are other wielders that could be chosen. Having Durandal is enough for me. When I mentioned the absence of God to them, they became silent. So I became an outsider for knowing the absence of God. The Church hates outsiders and heresy very much. Even if that person is the wielder of Durandal, they will cut them off. Exactly the same way as the incident with Asia Argento."

Durandal...uwah, I kind of wish she was on my team. But then again, she seems to be the type that charges in first and that's not something I need on my team. I need people who are tactical and use skills. That's why I love my peerage as it is right now. Although I don't think Yuno-san needs skills. Everyone who sees her...yandere side will cry and run away while begging for mercy.

While they were talking, I sighed to myself and spoke up since Nee-san seems to be really upset now.

"The truth about this incident was sent to the God-side and the Devils side by the Viceroy of the Fallen Angels, Azazel-san. The theft of the Excalibur was an action taken by Kokabiel only. The other leaders didn't know about it. He planned to break the tension between the three sides. But thanks to our combined efforts, he has been defeated and murdered. Good ridden's I say."

"Ooh yeah, that's when I died, wasn't it ape?"

Yuno-san said to Rias-Nee-san. Nee-sans whole body shook and she bowed her head.

"There would also be a meeting between the representatives of the Angels, Devils and Azazel-san. Apparently there is something Azazel-san wants to talk about. I heard that maybe Azazel-san would be apologizing about Kokabiel then. Though I kind of feel uneasy about the whole situation. But we were also invited to the meeting as we were the ones to beat Kokabiel down and then kill him...well Kotonoha-san was the one to actually murder him but the rest of us fought him so...yeah."

"Are you serious!?"

Not only Aika-san, but everyone was shocked at my words. Is it really so shocking. I know most here aren't high class Devils or whatever but they are all important people as they are apart of our peerages or soon to be apart of the peerages.

Ise-Nii-san then turns to Xenovia-san and asks her a question.

"…The Vanishing Dragon belongs to the side of the Fallen Angels, right?"

"That's right. Azazel is gathering Sacred Gear possessors who has a Longinus. I don't know what she is thinking, but its definitely something not good. The Vanishing Dragon is the top fighter among them. I heard that she is the fourth or fifth strongest out of all the strong people there including the leaders of Grigori. At this point, she is far stronger than you, who is her rival."

That's true. Its not a dig at Ise-Nii-san but Vali-san is very powerful. Most likely, she would've beaten Kokabiel on her own, easily. She's just a very powerful fighter.

"…That's right. I will apologise to Asia Argento. Since God didn't exist, then his love and help didn't as well. I'm sorry, Asia Argento. Hit me much as much as you want."

Xenovia-san bows her head down. The Japanese way of apologizing. Her expression didn't change but I can tell that she means it. She wouldn't say it if she didn't mean it after all.

"…No, I don't intend to do something like that. Xenovia-san, I'm enjoying my current lifestyle. Even though I'm a Devil now, I met someone… people who are important to me. I am happy because of the place I live in now and the people I have met."

Asia-Nee-san smiles like a very innocent girl and she forgives her. Aah, such a good girl Asia-Nee-san is. She's a very rare kind of girl. Not many would be like her and forgive someone so easily. Xenovia-san should count herself lucky.

"…So only you and I are the only Christians that found out about the absence of God. I won't be able to say something like a divine punishment to you now. So a heretic huh? I was a holy sword user who was admired, but now a heretic huh. I can't forget about how their eyes and attitudes changed when they saw me."

When she said that, I saw the look in her eyes. Pure sadness. I suppose it would be sad if they just turned their back on her.

"Then I will be leaving. There's a lot of things I need to know about before transferring to this school."

Xenovia-san tries to leave the room.

"U...Umm!"

Asia-Nee-san stops Xenovia-san.

"On the next weekend I'm going to go out to play with everyone. Would you also like to join, Xenovia-san?"

Asia-Nee-san says it with a smile. Xenovia-san had widened her eyes in shock and then gave a bitter smile.

"Next time then. This time I'm not interested. Except..."

"Except?

Xenovia-san then says it with a smile to Asia-Nee-san.

"Can you take me around the school next time?"

"Yes!"

Asia-Nee-san also answers with a smile. Hmmm, I hope they become friends. It's hard to understand her, but Xenovia-san doesn't seem like a bad person.

"I will swear it in the name of my holy sword, Durandal. I also would like to have a battle with the holy demonic sword user over there as well."

"Its alright! My Yumi-chan wont lose to you again Durandal girl! Also you remind me of Sonic the hedgehog."

Everyone face faulted besides Elmen-tan who nodded with a laugh.

"Hahah! Thank you! I've been wondering who she reminded me of. You know, her friend...that girl who I made cry could've passed for Tails. Since she had brown hair and twin ponytails..."

"Ooh Maou. They sent Sonic and Tails after Excalibur! Next, they'll send Knuckles or Amy to the meeting! Or even Cream the cute rabbit with her blue flying thing!"

"You mean Cheese? Cream and Cheese are actually my favourite characters, after Knuckles of course. But wow...what are the odds huh. Sonic, Tails and the Excalibur! Hey, isn't there a game with Sonic using Excalibur?"

"You know, I think there is. Totally this is like destiny or something..."

"...Sonic and the Black Knight is the game you are thinking of."

Koneko-chan surprisingly said. Well, is it all that surprising? She told me once that she is an avid follower of Sonic and the series with Blaze the cat being her favourite character. Not really surprising since she is a cat and Koneko-chan is a Nekomata.

"Oh, is that so Koneko-chan?"

"...It is. I'm suddenly in the mood to play a Sonic game now."

So said Koneko-chan while smiling at the floor. Ehehe...Sonic fanatic. But as we were talking, Sonic...ugh, Xenovia-san slipped out of the room. That's when Ise-Nii-san stood up and got really close to me.

"Is there something I can help you with?"

"Yes! I want an apology!"

"For what? I haven't done anything to you that I know of."

"You cut me during Kokabiel's fight!"

He's still sore about that? Let it go.

"I'm not apologizing for that. If you had cut me for the same reasons then I wouldn't be bothered at all."

"B-But!"

"No. I don't see the reason to apologize to you."

"Grrrrr! You damn annoying baka Prince!"

As Ise-Nii-san said that, Yuno-san stood up...

* * *

><p>"Excuse me. But did you perhaps say something about Makoto-kun?"<p>

"Yeah, I said he's an annoying baka Prince!"

Big mistake...you don't say that to a yandere's target of affections and expect to live...

"Ise...shut up! Please shut the fuck up! You don't know what she's capable of!"

"Buchou, she's a girl..."

Grip!

Yuno-san gripped Ise-Nii-san by the throat and held him up with one hand!

"Hehe, someone new to play with?"

"P-Play with?"

"That's right. Clearly, you don't listen to what my man was saying. He's not going to apologize to you, because there's no reason. Besides, what I'm going to do to you will make that small cut seem like a walk in the park."

G-Geez, it doesn't take much to set her off huh. Yuno-san then turns to Kotonoha-san.

"Get that ape Gremory. She also needs punishing."

"Don't order me around. But fine, she does need punishing."

Kotonoha-san placed Kokoro-chan on the couch next to me and went towards Rias-Nee-san.

"W-WHY!? I HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING! I FUCKING TOLD HIM TO STOP BUT HE DOESN'T LISTEN TO ME! PLEASE KOTONOHA-SAMA! I HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING WRONG! I'M SORRY KOTONOHA-SAMA!"

"But he's your servant. You should keep a tight rein on your servant. Especially someone like him."

Kotonoha-san stated. Rias-Nee-san cried and picked something off her desk. A book. She threw the book at Kotonoha-san who hit it away with her hand easily.

"FUCK SAKE! ISE YOU CUNT! I HATE YOU!"

Rias-Nee-san then went into the corner, and grabbed the coat hanger stand and pointed the sharp bit at Kotonoha-san.

"PLEASE! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"That wont stop me."

Kotonoha-san put her hand to the side...and a single sword appeared. The sword that's demonic and dangerous. It has a high amount of demonic aura coming from it. She then pointed the blade at Nee-san who cried.

"See? This wont work Godzilla."

"FUCK YOOOOOOOOOOOOOU!"

SWING!

Rias-Nee-san swung the coat stand at Kotonoha-san who sighed and swung her own blade.

CUT!

The sword as expected cleaved through the wood with ease.

"Now come along ape."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Rias-Nee-san tried to run but Kotonoha-san unsummoned her sword and somehow got Rias-Nee-san in a headlock!

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEMMMMMMMMM!"

Kotonoha-san covered Rias-Nee-sans mouth with her hand.

"You good Kotonoha?"

"I'm good Yuno-san. What about you?"

Ooh right. The other person captive. I looked to Ise-Nii-san who looks like he is trying to escape but Yuno-san has a tight grip of his throat.

"Poor guy. You really shouldn't try and hurt my man you know? I've seen all the things you try and do to him. And all the things you say. Its bad, and you need to punished for your actions."

"G-GET OFFFFFFFFFFF!"

"Nope! Now sleep!"

BANG!

Ooh! She punched him in the gut, and he went limp.

"Lets go Kotonoha. Once again, we need to team up to punish these bad people."

"Yes, but just for this. Afterwards, we go back to being rivals in love."

"Too true. Now lets go."

Those two then started walking out of the room! I-I couldn't say anything as I'm surprised about what is happening. But as they were about to exit the room, they both looked at me.

"Goodbye Pookie~! I love you~!"

"See you later Darling~ I love you forever and ever~"

With those cutesy names, and cute winks, they left with Ise-Nii-san and Rias-Nee-san. What's a Pookie? I hope it isn't something bad. But I couldn't think about that as Ravel-san raised her hand to her face.

"They're coming after me next, I just know it."

"Don't worry beast, you'll be fine with your beast powers."

"STOP CALLING ME A BEAST ELMENHILDE!"

...Eheheh, they will never change. But...I kind of feel scared right now...ehehe...

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's the end of that! Team yandere have gone after Ise now! Don't mess with team yandere! Well, until next time!<strong>

**Issei; Rias, Asia, Irina, Xenovia, Isabela, Jeanne, Tsubaki, Seekvaira, Gasper (fem), Tsubasa, Ophis, Raynare, Kalawarner, Mittelt, Bennia, Rossweisse, Valerie.**

**Makoto; Serafall, Sona, Ravel, Aika, Gabriel, Elmenhilde, Kunou, Yumi (fem Kiba), Le Fay, Akeno, Azazel (fem), Walburga, Kaguya, Millicas (fem), Koneko, Yuno, Artoria (fem Arthur), Ile and Nel, Vali (fem), Yasaka, Kotonoha, Grayfia, Kokoro.**

**Peerage**

**Queen; Walburga.**

**Bishops; Ravel, Le Fay.**

**Rooks; Elmenhilde, Yuno.**

**Knights; Yumi, Artoria.**

**Pawns; Aika (3 Pawns), Kunou (2 Pawns), Kotonoha (1 mutated), Kokoro (2 Pawns).**


	32. Chapter 32

**Hello! And welcome to the next chapter! Now time to answer some reviews!**

**Mr Beaver Buttington; That's what I pretty much consider her as also. And yeah, I guess she would consider Ise the lesser of two evils hehe.**

**Anime PJ; Yeah, it will surely be...an explosive moment hehe.**

**Guest 1; I've already answered when Ise will show his badass ways. Its in volume four.**

**Guest 2; Well, maybe they will fight in the future. A Future Diary fic. If not Yuno, then who would he be paired with? Yeah, he might throw some bagels at people in the future. Tsubasa as a yandere? Maybe. Although there's no way Tsubasa would be able to win against Yuno, let alone Yuno and Kotonoha together. And I will add those names.**

**Sano; Serafall is a Onee-sama on the warpath if its her Otouto hehe. And Ravel...poor girl, we hardly knew her, lol.**

**SharpRevan; Most people in Makoto's harem will be targeted by Team Yandere, although the stronger ones will fight back. Well, their meeting will be...something alright.**

**Rey the Dragon God of Ruin; Yeah, they could be a possibility.**

**Well, that's the end of that! Now on with the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>The return of the shotacon<strong>

For a few days now, whenever I've been trying to get close to Nee-chan, she keeps shying away from me. I don't know what's wrong with her. I thought that we had become closer than before. I mean, she did kiss me before I went to fight Kokabiel.

And I thought that she finally wanted to be with me. But now she doesn't really want to speak to me. Well, that's going to change as of right now! I marched down the stairs from my room to the living room. I know that she's in there so its time to start bonding!

"Nee-chan!"

I stormed into the living room to see Nee-chan looking at me with surprise. She looked in my direction with a red face then looked away. But I am not accepting it so I went over to her and sat on her lap!

"M-Monster!"

"Nee-chan's lap is lovely~"

I love sitting on Nee-chan's lap. Its like back then. When we were children. I always cuddled on Nee-chan's lap while she read me stories. Its the reason I got interested in doing things like building a strong peerage. Because Nee-chan read to me about the strongest Devils in the Underworld and I wanted to become one of those strongest Devils.

"M-Monster! Get off me!"

She tried to push me off but I sat still and hugged around Nee-chan's neck to she couldn't push me off. I want to stay seated! Good thing that it is late at night, huh. Its a comforting seat to sit on. And its my special seat! Some might think its childish, but to me, it shows that I care very much about Nee-chan. Plus, it isn't like I'm heavy.

"Nope~ I'm sitting here as its my special seat that's reserved especially for me!"

"Ugh! You are heavy!"

"I am not heavy! My body mass is less than yours!"

She gains a tick mark and glares at me.

"W-What are you saying!?"

"Nothing about you. I do weigh less than you. Its because I have a small frame and I work out a lot. But unlike people who are tall, I don't gain muscles by working out."

Its true. I don't gain muscles. I just have a body type that doesn't gain muscles. The only thing I gain is an even thinner body. That's all I get when I work out like crazy so I don't do light workouts. I mostly train with my water, ice and other demonic powers also.

I'm not so much for a physical fighter but I could hold my own in a physical fight. But I don't think I could ever go toe-to-toe with Rias-Nee-sans cousin in a fist fight. That person is a serious monster when it comes to fighting with fists. I might be able to fight on a...sort of even level if I use my various techniques but overpowering that person...I couldn't. I will admit that willingly. Rias-Nee-sans cousin is above the small me in strength but in skills, I'm above that person.

"Ugh! Whatever! What do you want!? I'm busy!"

I looked around...I don't see any reason as to why she is busy. Just look at the thing she is doing. Watching television. Ooh yeah, she's super busy alright. I think she might be so busy that she can't even talk to me, hehe~ Of course I'm joking.

"Don't lie Nee-chan. I want to know where we stand with one another now."

"W-Where we stand? Whatever do you mean?"

Trying to play dumb Nee-chan? It doesn't work with me.

"You know. Our relationship now. I want to know what it is. Are we lovers now?"

"D-Don't be stupid!"

I looked at the floor and sighed sadly. Is it really that stupid to love someone? Is it Nee-chan? Because I've fallen in love with you, is that stupid?

"But, I'm not being stupid. I just love you very much, Nee-chan."

I said with a smile directed at her. It is true. I do love Nee-chan. And I want to be with Nee-chan forever. I mean, I can't live without her.

"B-But the love you are thinking about is..."

"Is what? It is our love Nee-chan. It shouldn't matter to anyone else what our love is. What do you say our love is?"

I want to know what she feels. Not what everyone else might say. As Sera-Nee-chan says. Screw them. They aren't us. They aren't the ones that are involved.

"W-Well..."

"Nee-chan kissed me. If Nee-chan didn't feel like that towards me then you wouldn't of kissed me that day. And it wasn't a good luck kind of kiss. Its the same kind of kiss that I've wanted Nee-chan to do for along time now. You must feel it also."

Nee-chan looks away from me while I just look directly at her. I realize that it might be difficult for Nee-chan to admit how she feels and it really isn't exactly normal. But who wants normal anyway? I don't care about normal. If I did, I wouldn't have the kind of peerage that I have. All of them aren't normal at all.

"Makoto..."

"Nee-chan, its ok to admit it you know? If you just say it, I will be ever so happy. Because I will finally know how Nee-chan truly feels. Nee-chan loves me like I love her."

I smiled reassuringly at her. She doesn't need to worry anymore. She doesn't need to have to hide her feelings from me. Even if she wants to hide them from everyone else, she doesn't have to hide feelings from me.

"...Its hard admitting things like that for me."

I thought it was Nee-chan. Don't worry, its only us here. No one else.

"I know it is Nee-chan. That's why I am here. You don't have to say it to anyone else. Just say it to me. I wont tell anyone if that's what you want."

"I-I don't care what others think."

She says that so shyly that its too cute! Its fun having opposite personality Nee-chan's! Sera-Nee-chan is hyper, crazy and also awesome! And Sona-Nee-chan is a shy kind of girl. She's the girl who doesn't like admitting what she's feeling even to the person she loves. Like me, I love Nee-chan very much. I then got close to Nee-chan and kissed her on the lips gently.

We shared a brief kiss, and she pushed me away slightly.

"Nee-chan? What's wrong?"

"Makoto...you know what I feel towards you...don't make me say it. Its to embarrassing."

"But I need Nee-chan to say it. Even though it might be a little selfish, I just need Nee-chan to say those words. I'll say it because I don't have anything to feel embarrassed about. Because I do love Nee-chan."

"Ugh...saying something so adorable..."

Hehe, Nee-chan thinks I'm adorable. I knew Nee-chan thought that I was adorable. It has always been like that. Ever since we were young. Nee-chan always thought I was adorable. Even when I annoyed her. I knew she secretly liked it.

"I love you."

She said it! I knew she did. At that moment, I instantly lost it and kissed Nee-chan's lips! I've been wanting to hear it for years now. Not the generic I love you. But the I love you with all the loving emotions Nee-chan has for me. So I started making out with Nee-chan on the couch.

Nee-chan puts her hand on my lap and trails her fingers all over it. She then starts pushing her hand through my closed legs until she reaches my thighs! She has her hand between my legs! And her fingers are also touching...and cupping...

"N-Nee-chan!"

I broke the kiss because I was shocked. She actually did something like that. She actually put her hands between my legs! And there was definite cupping!

"W-What?"

I looked downwards and blushed. She still has her hand between my legs. Not that I care, but she suddenly has become more forward with me.

She casts her eyes downwards to where I am looking. She opens her eyes wide and takes her hand from between my legs! Uu, I wanted Nee-chan's hand to stay there for a little while longer.

"I-I'm sorry!"

"Hehe, don't worry Nee-chan. Its alright. I don't think it matters if you put your hand there since we will be having sex in the near future."

She does a giant spit take and looks at me with such wide eyes! What's wrong with her all of a sudden?

"S-SEX!?"

She's surprised about that? I've stated several times that we will be having sex with one another. Sera-Nee-chan said as much. She wants us to become...lovers.

"Yes, sex. You, me, and Sera-Nee-chan. Since she will becoming to the factions meeting, she will be with us. And she will be able to make love to me, and you. I'm sure Nee-chan would like it if we embraced one another in a lovers way."

"D-Don't say such things!"

Haha, she's flustered again~ She's always cute and adorable when she is flustered~

"Hehe, but its true. Nee-chan has wanted me and you to become one for awhile now. And then she wants me and her to become one. Then we can have fun as a family~"

"H-How can you say such things normally!?"

I shrugged my shoulders.

"Because I've come to accept our love. I don't know about you but I've thought of plenty of different ways to pleasure you and Nee-chan at the same time."

"Y-You think about such things!?"

"I do yes. I think about me, you and Sera-Nee-chan doing ecchi things with one another. Why do you think I've not accepted some of my peerages offer for sex?"

"I-I don't know..."

"Hehe, because I want the first girls I fell in love with to take my virginity and I can take their's."

This might seem weird to most, but this is my love for them shining through. I don't care if no one understands our love. I understand it enough. I understand what I love about Sera-Nee-chan and Sona-Nee-chan.

"Y-You seriously are a weird monster."

"A weird monster you love~"

She blushed and looked away.

"...Whatever. Can you get off my lap now?"

"Muu~ Don't you like it? I remember when you and Sera-Nee-chan fought for me to sit on their laps."

"T-That was along time ago!"

"It was a few months ago."

I reminded. I remember a few months ago were Sera-Nee-chan and Sona-Nee-chan got into this big argument. They both wanted me to sit on their laps. I haven't an idea as to why they love me being on their laps, but they do. Even if Sona-Nee-chan denies it, she loves it. I mean, if she didn't then she wouldn't of fought so hard for me to sit on this spot a few months ago.

"I was hoping you wouldn't remember that."

"Hehe, of course I will remember it. I remember everything about my Nee-chan's."

"Hmph, is that so?"

"It is. I know nearly everything about Nee-chan. So...do I have to get off?"

"...I'm tired. I want to go to bed."

Ooh, I see. Yeah, it is pretty late after all. I gave Nee-chan a small kiss on the lips then stood up and held out my hand.

"What is it?"

"I want to share a bed with Sona-Nee-chan. Is that fine?"

"...Whatever. I don't mind either way."

That means "Yes Makoto-tan! I would love to share a bed with my most adorable Otouto!" Or that's what I think anyway.

I took Nee-chan's hand and we went upstairs to bed. To her bed at that.

Once getting to Nee-chan's bedroom, I immediately started taking my clothes off.

"M-Monster!"

I turned to her as I took off my pants and moved to my shirt.

"What?"

"W-What do you think you are doing!?"

"Taking my clothes off. Getting ready for bed."

I stated. What else would she think I was doing?

"Y-You can't suddenly take off your clothes like that!"

"Why? Do you expect me to sleep in my clothes?"

"B-But you're going to be naked!"

"Actually, I was only going to strip to my underwear. But I could be naked if you really wanted me too. Its not like I haven't seen you naked before."

I said with a wink. If she wants me naked, I would sleep naked. I'd do pretty much anything for Nee-chan. And I mean anything. If she wanted me to do some weird sexual thing then I would do it...well, I wouldn't do things with guys. That's gross. Its ok if you're that way but I couldn't ever do things with boys. But pretty much anything else I'm ok with.

"W-WHEN HAVE YOU SEEN ME NAKED!?"

"When we had a naked bath together the other week."

"O-Oh...yeah."

Did she seriously forget? Well, whatever. I got undressed to my underwear and got into the bed. I don't want to overload Nee-chan's sensitive brain. She's most likely close to breaking by this point. You see, if Nee-chan gets over stimulated, then she goes a little loopy. And its not good for Nee-chan to go loopy.

"Come into bed Nee-chan. Its all warm from my body heat. Lets share our body heat."

"D-Don't be so embarrassing all of the time."

She spoke. I just look indifferently as I take off my glasses. I then put them onto the side, on the table and placed my head on the pillow. A few seconds later, Nee-chan got onto the bed and then she got under the covers.

"Nee-chan, mind if I sleep on your breasts?"

"Whatever, I'm past the point of caring."

Hehe, Nee-chan can't handle much more~ I placed my head on her bra covered breast and snuggled in. Its too good.

"Good night Nee-chan~"

"Y-Yes, good night."

After that, I closed my eyes and waited for sleep to take over. Fufu, soon me, Sona-Nee-chan and Sera-Nee-chan will be sleeping with one another. Ufufu, I can't wait for that day. Its going to be the greatest day ever.

* * *

><p>...The next day. The next day I was in the Occult Research clubroom watching Ise-Nii-san and Rias-Nee-san talking...well, its more like Rias-Nee-san is shouting stuff about Ise-Nii-san hurting her again. I thought she might shout it about Yuno-san and Kotonoha-san but she hasn't.<p>

I'm also with some of my peerage. My Queen, Bishop, Rook that isn't a yandere and Pawn that's perverted are busy with various tasks I gave them. Well, my Nee-chan asked me if I could lend some of my servants to help prepare for the meeting of the parents and I said it was fine if she gave me a long passionate kiss.

As for Rias-Nee-sans peerage, they are around. But right now, I've got two Loli's on my lap in the form of Kokoro-chan and Kunou-san. I promised Kokoro-chan that she could sit on my lap today. And her yandere Onee-sama is sat to the left of me as Yuno-san is sat to the right of me.

"Onii-chan, I can't wait for Kaa-sama to come and see me."

That's right, Yasaka-san is coming to see Kunou-san during the school. But she can't stay all that. A city called Kyoto needs her and all that. But it isn't like Kunou-san doesn't see her Okaa-sama on a regular basis. She goes to Kyoto every Friday and returns every Sunday unless I need Kunou-san for something and that's really rare.

"Yes, I can't wait to see Yasaka-san again either."

Ooh by the way, I think I will turn the Katsura-san sisters into my servant Devils. I am thinking...Pawns. Yes, Pawns would be good. I have thought about a Knight and Bishop, but I honestly have my eyes on some people.

Well, that girl did contact me after all. Hearing about taking out Kokabiel has seemed to helped me enlist some others into my peerage.

That girls name...ugh, what was it again? Le...Roy? No. Lar...Fey. No. That's not right either. Ugh! I'm not so good at remembering peoples names I haven't met.

Ravel-san handles these things. And soon, I am going to be having a meeting. Apparently, this girl is my fan. And she seems to have gained Ravel-sans attention. I let her handle all the applications and such.

"Boo, Onii-chan can't be charmed by Okaa-sama."

"Geez, give me some credit Kunou-san. I...its not like Yasaka-san is..."

"No! Onii-chan belongs to Kunou!"

Hehe, I love it when she says that. Its really adorable but...nope, can't think of anything to say.

Anyway, ever since Kokabiel, there's been an increase on people who would like to join either my, or Rias-Nee-sans peerage. Because we took out someone out who was recorded in the bible, we have all gained popularity. And when I say everyone, I mean everyone. Ise-Nii-san for example has gained some followers in the Underworld. My Pawn Aika-san has also. We are all just getting popular because of the incident.

"Rias."

I heard a voice...Sirzechs-sama! He's here...yay! With Grayfia-Nee-san! Yay! I love love love Grayfia-Nee-san! Rias-Nee-san stands up and puts a hand to her forehead.

"Onii-sama, help me."

She went over and hugged her Onii-sama tightly.

"Whats wrong Rias?"

"Everyone hates me because I'm beautiful and they're ugly. They are jealous of my beauty."

No one is jealous of her. She's crazy and creepy. Everyone on Rias-Nee-sans peerage then starts bowing to Maou-sama Sirzechs-sama while my remaining peerage, Kotonoha-san and Kokoro-chan just sit here peacefully. I look to Grayfia-Nee-san and smile.

"Everyone please be relax. And Rias, no one is jealous of your beauty."

Rias-Nee-sans peerage all rise as Rias-Nee-san herself cries.

"Onii-sama! Why!? Why are you here!? Are you jealous of my beauty also!?"

"No King Kong. What are you saying. Classroom visits are coming soon, right? I am also thinking to participate. By all means I want to see my little sister working hard in studies from up close."

He just called her King Kong! She burst out crying and looked at Grayfia-Nee-san.

"GRAYFIA YOU BUTCH LESBIAN! YOU WERE THE ONE BEHIND THIS, WEREN'T YOU!?"

"Ojou-sama, please don't refer to me as a butch lesbian. And yes, I was the one who told Sirzechs-sama about this."

"DOCTOR! HELP ME! EVERYONE IS AGAINST ME! ESPECIALLY HIM!"

She pointed at Ise-Nii-san who adopted a clueless face.

"W-What do you mean Buchou?"

"Don't speak to me. You're against me. With everything about you. Your body, its fluids, your fingernails, your eyelashes, and your perverted nature. Everything about you is evil and it hurts me so much."

That's a bit harsh. I don't think I've ever heard of something so strange. Wait, she said his fluids...hehe, got an idea.

"Rias, you shouldn't say such things."

Her Onii-sama reprimanded her.

"Onii-sama. You don't know what's happening to me. I'm feeling sick. He hurts me more than...no. Yuno-sama and Kotonoha-sama hurt me a lot Onii-sama. They bully me."

"Now Rias. I'm sure no one bullies you."

Ehehe...I don't know if I should say something or not. But I then sent a secret bit of water to beside Ise-Nii-sans head. If she thinks he hurts her with his fluids then yes...I'm going to send some water at her coming from that direction.

"THEY DO ONII-SAMA! THEY ALL DO IT! ESPECIALLY THEM! THEY ALL DO IT!"

Shot! Hit!

"ARGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGH! ONII-SAMA! HE SPAT AT MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Hehe...I love her sometimes. She's so funny. She's now making death threats towards Ise-Nii-san who is crying. Ehehe...Grayfia-Nee-san looked at me, I smiled brightly at her. I then see the corners of her mouth lift up.

"Now Rias..."

"NO! FUCKING DO SOMETHING YOU BASTARD!"

She just called her Onii-sama bastard! Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh! Shit is about to go down! I didn't think she'd actually call him a bastard!

"Rias!"

"No! Help me! Please Onii-sama! Help me, help myself!"

"No ape! You don't call me a bastard!"

"Whatever Onii-sama! You always were against me! Uwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

She then ran out of the room crying...geez, ape. You take things way too far. I then put the Loli's on the couch and went over to Grayfia-Nee-san.

"Nee-saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!"

Hug!

I hugged Nee-san tightly and rest my head against her bust. I love Nee-sans bust~ Its very soft~ Very good for Makoto~

"Ma-Makoto-sama...hello again."

"Nee-san! Can we share a bed tonight!?"

"Y-Yes, I think that would be acceptable."

"Yay!"

Nee-san is a strange woman but she is also actually very adorable. I then smiled up at her. Nee-san is a shotacon after all. And I am a Shota. Nee-sans favourite type of boy.

"M-My, you seem spirited."

"That's because Nee-san is super cute! I can't wait for tonight Nee-san!"

"Y-Yes."

Hmmm, I'm so glad Nee-san is here. But...I wonder what's going to happen now? I wonder if I should tell Sera-Nee-chan about the parents day event? I've not told her yet but I'm sure she might be upset if I didn't tell her.

* * *

><p><strong>End chapter! This was a Sona chapter mostly. And with this, its gone into the events of volume four! And since its volume four, some characters will come into play like Gabriel, Azazel, Vali, and of course Grayfia. Plus the return of Serafall will happen soon! Well until next time!<strong>

**Issei; Rias, Asia, Irina, Xenovia, Isabela, Jeanne, Tsubaki, Seekvaira, Gasper (fem), Tsubasa, Ophis, Raynare, Kalawarner, Mittelt, Bennia, Rossweisse, Valerie.**

**Makoto; Serafall, Sona, Ravel, Aika, Gabriel, Elmenhilde, Kunou, Yumi (fem Kiba), Le Fay, Akeno, Azazel (fem), Walburga, Kaguya, Millicas (fem), Koneko, Yuno, Artoria (fem Arthur), Ile and Nel, Vali (fem), Yasaka, Kotonoha, Grayfia, Kokoro.**

**Peerage**

**Queen; Walburga.**

**Bishops; Ravel, Le Fay.**

**Rooks; Elmenhilde, Yuno.**

**Knights; Yumi, Artoria.**

**Pawns; Aika (3 Pawns), Kunou (2 Pawns), Kotonoha (1 mutated), Kokoro (2 Pawns).**


	33. Chapter 33

**Hello! And welcome to the next chapter of the The Little Sitri! Now time to answer some reviews!**

**Anime PJ; Yup! Makoto loves Grayfia tons! And yeah, Sona is finally coming to terms with it, sort of.**

**Sano; That's Sona. She finally lets go and gets a little naughty. Makoto x Grayfia x Yasaka huh. Perhaps.**

**Mr Beaver Buttington; Yeah she will look similar to that. True, that's the only instance that Rias can say that lol.**

**SharpRevan; Millicas is going to be the younger sister of Rias and Sirzechs.**

**DarkPlasmaDragon; A Trio of scary yandere's!**

**Guest 1; I don't have anything against him at all.**

**Guest 2; Yeah, perhaps. It does sound good, even though Yuno is my favourite from that series, Tsubaki is a close second/third. I don't really have an idea for that story yet but if I do then I will start writing.**

**Guest 3; Yeah, she might be able to hold her own against Kotonoha when she's a human but when she becomes a Devil that's going to be a different story. And I know who Hana is, I looked her up and she's scary.**

**Guest 4; Katarea...perhaps.**

**Well, that's the end of that! And with this chapter, things start going into somewhat mature content.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sekiryuutei meets Hakuryuukou<strong>

Its been a few days since Nee-san came. She left awhile ago but she said that she will becoming back soon enough. I'm glad she is because I need to sleep near Nee-san regularly. She has a good body to sleep next to.

And now...well, there's something my peerage are doing today. I'm going swimming! No, rather we are going swimming! Me, my peerage and Rias-Nee-sans peerage! I wanted to take Sona-Nee-chan but she didn't want to come as she said that she was busy. I've been trying to convince her but she doesn't want to budge at all. She can be really stubborn sometimes. Even when I try and be affectionate, she still doesn't like doing it publicly. She's too shy. Even though she is like a hard strict person, she has a very shy nature when it is to do with love and affection.

Ooh well, I guess its going to be my peerage and me plus Rias-Nee-san and her peerage. I'm sure we'll have fun together, even though I don't think that I can have as much fun as I have with Nee-chan.

Although I did have fun with Grayfia-Nee-san. She has such a nice figure and her boobs are always soft and squishy~ She has a nice bust. Is it so wrong that I like rubbing my face against her boobs? No, its natural for someone like me to rub my face against her boobs. Its a good feeling having my face on Nee-sans bountiful breasts. And she loves it also as I'm her Shota after all. I'm glad Nee-san is a shotacon.

"Suu~ Suu~"

A girl is slept next to me. A girl who is called a beauty. Well, I call her a beauty anyway. I also call her Walburga-san. My cutest Queen is also sleeping next to me today. She has latched onto my arm tightly and is smiling in her sleep. I wonder what she is dreaming about...?

"Hmmmm~ Hey Makoto-kun...want to kill the ape~?"

The yandere girl next to me spoke in her sleep. The yandere is Yuno-san. She is in here because she wouldn't leave the room last night. She said that she has to stay in here because she wanted to be close to her new King. Hehe, not that I mind of course. Although she kind of scares me when she says things about killing everyone on my peerage so we can be alone together forever.

"Onii-chan's body is good~"

My cute little foxy Pawn said in her sleep also. Yeah. She stayed in here also. I'm happy right now because my peerage are getting along, which is rare. Especially when it is Ravel-san and Elmen-tan but they haven't said anything about each other since two days ago...but that could change!

A-Anyway, Kunou-san is on top of my body. She isn't that heavy or tall so she can sleep on top of me like this. I then gave Kunou-san a small kiss on the cheek, which made her wriggle around cutely.

Her eyes then opened and she looked at me cutely.

"Onii-chan~ Kaa-sama is coming soon~"

"Yes, I know. Don't worry, your Okaa-sama will see how great you've been doing since you became my Pawn."

"Mmmmm~ Kaa-sama is going to steal Onii-chan away from Kunou~"

"Don't be silly. She wont steal me away from you. You are my foxy Pawn. No one could replace you. No one could replace anyone. Your Okaa-sama isn't going to replace you, unless she became my Pawn then I wouldn't have any use for you..."

I joked with her. But that made Kunou-san gain teary eyes! No one gets my sense of humour. I love my sense of humour yet everyone seems to get teary eyed around me when I joke. I'm just not going to...no, I can't promise that. I love joking with people.

"Auuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu~ Onii-chan~! You can't say things like that~! If Kaa-sama is going to attack Onii-chan then Kunou is also!"

She declared that while smiling brightly! S-She does know what she is talking about, doesn't she!?

"Kunou-san...!"

"Onii-chan~ I want to love Onii-chan like Okaa-sama wants to love Onii-chan~!"

L-Love me like that huh. She can't be serious...although then again...uuuu! I can't think such things! Two foxy girls...now that would be good...I think so at least anyway.

"Yes, perhaps Kunou-san. If you really want me too then I will love you like that soon."

"Yay~! Onii-chan is going to love me like that~!"

Geez, she sounds really naughty sometimes. I then kissed her forehead and sighed to myself softly. Kunou-san is adorable after all. I wouldn't mind being with Kunou-san soon enough.

"Onii-chan~"

Kunou-san moved up my body, then she pressed ours lips together! Kunou-san! Kunou-san is making out with the clueless me! She seriously is doing such actions! I put my hand on her head as we made out lovingly.

"For the love of...I'm too tired to care."

I heard this from beside me...Yuno-san is looking at us kissing, but she doesn't look bothered. Either that, or she's...she said something about being too tired to care...ehehe, that's good I guess.

"Ara, the Loli fox goes ahead and starts making out with the King so early. Geez Kunou, you really are a bad girl."

Kunou-san stopped kissing me and faced Walburga-san with a pout.

"K-Kunou isn't a bad girl!"

"You are Kunou. You are lewd also. A bad lewd girl only interested in Makoto's genetic material."

"Onii-chan's what...?"

Kunou-san you don't want to know. I'm serious Kunou-san. Walburga-san is being naughty again. But that's my Queen and that's who she is.

"Genetic material. His baby making juices that comes out of his..."

Cover!

I used my hand to stop her from saying the next words. Naughty Queen can't say things to Kunou-san. Poor girl will get perverted. I've got enough of those girls around.

"Onii-chan's baby making juices...baby making? You mean Onii-chan's..."

Cover!

I then covered Kunou-sans mouth! Geez, Kunou-san don't! Don't become a pervert! My other Pawn is already very perverted! And my Queen is a sadistic pervert and also my Rook Elmen-tan! Then again, my other Rook Yuno-san is a yandere who wants to do ecchi things with me and then there's Yumi-chan who does have a naughty side as well as my Bishop Ravel-san...I've got a perverted peerage. Please don't become a pervert Kunou-san!

[DON'T CALL ME A BEAST!]

Ooh, it didn't last long huh. Ravel-san is getting called a beast by Elmen-tan most likely. She's the only one who calls her a beast. I don't even know why she calls her a beast. And whenever I ask "She's just a beast. She acts like a wild beast out on the prowl. I wouldn't be shocked if she eats Loli's and Youkai's. Watch out Kunou." Yeah, she only adds that bit if Kunou-san is around. And it usually makes Kunou-san cry.

"Muuuu~ That Phenex is yelling so early. Makoto-kun tell her to shut up or I will."

"I-Its ok Yuno-san. Don't worry about it."

"Yeah...ok. Say, can I torture the ape today?"

"Erm...haven't you gotten bored with torturing her?"

I ask bewildered. Its too strange that she hasn't yet.

"No~ Its funny watching that ape Gremory cry as I play fun games with her~ Although, it might be fun to have a new victim...say Kunou, want to play a game?"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Kunou-san shot out of the bed and out of the room as Yuno-san giggles.

"Ok Yuno-san. You can torture Rias-Nee-san, as lets face it she needs it sometimes, but you can't torture Kunou-san. Mainly because of who her Okaa-sama is. Damn, we'd all be cooked by her foxfire or eaten when she's a huge Kyuubi! A-Anyway, you can't torture anyone on the peerage, understood?"

"I understand Hubby. Geez, I'm not evil like most seem to think."

"I don't think you're evil. If I did, I wouldn't of reincarnated you. I just think you have...erm, have ways of letting out your frustrations."

"Yeah, put it that way. It sounds better than saying I love to torture people who think they can steal you away from me."

It definitely is better than saying that.

"Lets get dressed for swimming!"

"Yes!"

I replied happily to Walburga-san and Yuno-san just happily sighed. We three got out of the bed and they both left the room. I started getting dressed while thinking about the parents day. I have to get so many people to come that day. Well, I don't have to but I want to for my peerages sake.

I want them to have a great parents day! Its all apart of being a good King...well, a great King actually. It might not seem important to some people, but to my peerage who don't really have many people, I think its going to be a great idea!

I finished getting dressed and I went downstairs. Once downstairs, I went into the kitchen to see that Ravel-san is glaring at Elmen-tan who is smirking evilly back at her.

"Mako-sama! Tell her! She's been calling me a beast again!"

"Its true though. You are a beast."

Elmen-tan spoke indifferently as she took a bite of her food. She then looked at the bea...at Ravel-san and smirked.

"I am not a beast! Stop picking on me!"

"Look at it this way. Would you rather have me picking on you...uh, I mean playing with you or would you rather have Gasai picking on you?"

Which is the lesser for you Ravel-san? That's my question for her. And I know that she doesn't want Yuno-san picking on her...because its too scary.

"...You I suppose."

"There we go. It wasn't such a difficult decision, was it?"

"E-Even then! Its called bullying!"

"What I do to you, doesn't compare to what they do."

Ravel-san sobs to herself softly. Ehehe, I guess something's will never change. It really wont.

* * *

><p>...Sometime later, I find myself at the pool with the others. Breakfast was pretty uneventful, besides when I had to convince Kunou-san that Yuno-san isn't actually going to kill her or something like that. But the strange thing was that I felt like someone was following me. But that's strange as my stalkers were walking beside me...that's not normal saying stalkers. But they were. So why did I feel like I was being followed...?<p>

Hmmmm, I can't think of anyone...else that would want to stalk me. I mean, I know Kotonoha-san, Yuno-san and on occasion Aika-san stalk me. But who else would want too?

But we arrived at the pool and I'm alone with Ise-Nii-san in the changing rooms. Of course its only because we are the only males coming here. Better not look at my peerage, naughty guy.

"Erm, Makoto..."

"What is it?"

"I'd like to ask you a question, if that's fine?"

Ask me a question? Is it something to do with Rias-Nee-san? My blessing? Even if she is a nutter, I still care about her as a Nee-san. She's always been in my life. For better or worse...mostly worse but we do have our moments of fun.

"Ok. This is a little surprising but please ask your question and I will try my best to answer it."

"Right...you seem to know the Hakuryuukou."

Ok. It wasn't my blessing...uguu.

"I do yes. She's a personal...well, I guess the word is acquaintance. Was that the question?"

"N-No. I wanted to ask...do you think I have a shot at winning against her?"

"No."

He did a spit take then face faulted. He wanted me to be honest and I was. The current him doesn't stand a chance against the Hakuryuukou.

"W-Why!?"

"Because she's miles ahead of you."

I stated clearly. Its not me being nasty, I'm just stating the truth. She's ahead of him in terms of...pretty much everything right now. That's only because Vali-san has been trying for years now and he's...been a Devil not long.

"A-Are you saying...could you beat her?"

"No. Most likely not."

"You sound so...confident that you wont win."

"I wouldn't. I know I wouldn't win against the Hakuryuukou. The best I could do is damage her. That's about it. To be honest, while we all pulled together against Kokabiel, she could've beaten him easily. And that's not an exaggeration either."

He looks a little freaked out. I've seen what she can do. Vali-san is a monster alright when it comes to fighting. And there isn't a prayer for me to win. It would be dumb luck if I won against her. I could freeze her and see what that does hehe~

"O-Oh..."

"So, why are you suddenly concerned about her anyway?"

"W-Well...I just get the feeling that...something will happen soon..."

"I see. Well, you are destined rivals after all. You, and her will fight one day. As you are right now, she'd wipe the floor with you if she went all out. You never know, she might toy with you and give you time to get the upper hand!"

I flashed a smile, but that made him cry. Uwah...

"But...it isn't like you have to fight her now."

"Eh? Why?"

"Because, no offence but she wouldn't really think of you as a worthy opponent as you are. If you had Balance Breaker then I would say that's a different story but right now, you don't pose a problem to her. She's most likely blast you with some power and erase you from the world. Ooh, I'm not trying to scare you but I presume you wanted me to be honest."

"A-Ah yes. I appreciate the honesty. I thought I would ask you because Buchou would most likely be bias towards me."

I see now. Yes, he's right. She wouldn't say the truth but most likely what he wanted to hear. Something like "I'm sure you will win because you are my Pawn and I believe in you." When I think that kind of talk isn't helpful. She should say "You are my Pawn, and I do believe in you but the Hakuryuukou is tough but do your best because that's all I can ask and I will support you." Or something like that. That's what I would say if I was her. Maybe I'm more...I wouldn't say cynical as I do believe miracles can happen but...optimistic. Yes, I'm optimistic but I'm not naive and I look at the facts.

"You are right about that. But she is your supporter after all. I'm not really bias towards either of you but I'm going off the facts and that's what they tell me. But Ise-Nii-san."

"Y-Yeah?"

I put my hands behind my back and smiled brightly while tilting my head.

"While I'm not Rias-Nee-san, I will believe in you also and support you if I can. Because, believe it or not, I like the underdog type of person. And that's what you are right now. But don't forget the saying... Even a Pawn can take down the King. Its the basics in chess after all, and in Evil Pieces also. I always tell my Pawns that when they are down about...certain things and now I'm telling you. Believe in yourself."

"Y-Yeah! Thanks!"

Well, he seems cheered up. We then finished getting changed. After finishing getting dressed, I called out to Ise-Nii-san.

"Say Nii-san, could you do me a favour?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Could you take me to the pool?"

"Eh!? W-Why!?"

"Because I can't see that well without my glasses on."

"Ah, alright then. But...there's something I don't understand."

I raised an eyebrow.

"What is it?"

"You're pure blooded Devil, yet you need glasses?"

"Yeah...I guess it seems weird. But we are similar to humans who need glasses. While Devils eyesight is better than humans, Devils like Nee-chan and I just need a helping hand with glasses. With them, we are the same as every Devil. Without them, I can see...well, I can see you clearly but not much after that."

He nods as if accepting my answer and comes close to me.

"Follow me then."

"R-Right. Thanks Nii-san."

I then followed after him as he walked out.

"Say, don't you have those special kind of water goggles that work like glasses?"

"You mean prescription goggles?"

"Yeah those."

"I did. But I don't know where they are."

I admitted. I am sure they are somewhere but I haven't a clue at all. But we continued walking until he suddenly stopped. Uu, I hate not being able to see.

"Geez, Mako-sama. You forgot your goggles."

That sounded like Ravel-san. But I can't see her...

"Ravel-san? I didn't. I couldn't find them."

"Its a good thing I keep an extra pair just in case."

I then felt something go into my mind...goggles! I put them on...aah, much better. I can see everything now. Phew. This is better. I then looked around and saw Ravel-san...hehe, she looks good in the schools swimsuit. More like, extremely good! The schools swimsuit. It even has her name written on the breast area!

"Mako-sama...does it...suit me?"

"Y-Yes."

"W-Well...thank you. You also...look good..."

I smiled while trying to fight down a blush. She's really...

"Ara, look at me Makoto~ Your cutest Queen has arrived~"

My cutest Queen has arrived? I looked around...aah, my Queen! That's very risque! She has a blue piece of cloth that barely covers her nipples! The same could be said for the downstairs area! Just like I thought, my Queen has an erotic body!

"Y-Yes! You are extremely beautiful like always!"

"Fufu, I thought my King would like me like this."

"Hmph. Clearly you are dressing to impress. Unlike me. Makoto, look at me."

The new voice spoke out. So I turned in that direction...d-damn it! Even I'm getting a nose bleed! Because standing there is Elmen-tan in a very...very risque swimsuit that's even more risque than Walburga-sans!

Yumi-chan is also there in a yellow variation of Walburga-sans swimsuit! It really does show off her very nice curves nicely! Then there's Koneko-chan in a schools swimsuit also! Such a cute thing! Then there's Kokoro-chan who is totally styling a cute one piece pink colour swimsuit! It isn't risque like the others but it doesn't mean it isn't still cute.

Then there's Kunou-san who has her Youkai parts out with a swimsuit like Kokoro-chan's! But this one is the same colour as her hair! Ehehe, so cute also! Aika-san is standing there with a pervy look and is dressed in the schools swimsuit also! For someone like Aika-san to wear that was...well, it was more tame than I had expected but still looks good!

Then there's Kotonoha-san...supersized! Ehehe...I shouldn't look but even though that swimsuit isn't very risque, I can't help but notice that the cloth isn't really supporting her breasts that well...then again, I don't care! She's super...sexy! Even if she is a yandere, she's still awesomely cute and sexy! And then there's the other yandere girl here. She is wearing a two piece swimsuit. Its green in colour yet it totally matches with her pink hair!

But Akeno-Nee-sans swimsuit is a pure white one that is basically the white version of what Yumi-chan and Walburga-san is wearing! These girls with these erotic bodies can't seriously do this to me! My mind will literally implode!

[So?]

They all asked! Uwah! I can't think straight! Too many cute and beautiful things are in my vision right now!

"Y-You all look great!"

They all rushed and tackled me to the floor! I see that Ise-Nii-san is having a similar experience with Rias-Nee-san and some other girls! Ehehe, I would call this paradise! Yes! Paradise!

"I'm going to have fun with the ape~"

Yuno-san sung out happily. I then see her go to Rias-Nee-san and smile at her.

"Gremory-senpai. Want to play a game with me in the pool?"

"No thank you Yuno-sama."

She still calls her sama huh.

"But I insist."

"Its ok Yuno-sama."

A dark aura appears around Yuno-san.

"I said get in the fucking pool."

"Ok!"

Rias-Nee-san jumped into the pool.

"Who wants to play Devil volleyball?"

Yuno-san asked as she got into the pool. Devil volleyball? What's that? Using demonic power?

"I'll play!"

Kotonoha-san ran to the pool and got in beside Yuno-san.

"Awesome. Say Koneko, Elmen. Want to play? Team Loli vs Team Yandere?"

They even call themselves Team Yandere now!?

"Hmmmm, it sounds interesting. Come on Koneko. Lets show them the power of the Loli's."

"...Yes, let us win for Team Loli."

Now they are calling themselves Team Loli!? Does everyone have a team around here!? Those two ran to the pool. I remember at one point that Koneko-chan couldn't swim. But I taught her how to swim last year when we went swimming together.

"Ara ara. Walburga-chan, want to discuss new fun games we can play with Mako-kun?"

"Hmmm, sounds intriguing. Ufufu, ok I bite. Lets go and discuss torture...I mean fun games to play with Makoto~"

Those two then walk off to discuss...torturing ideas...uwah? It sounds interesting in what they cook up.

"Kokoro-chan! Lets play a game in the water!"

"Ok Kunou-chan!"

Those two rush off to the pool. How nice. I'm glad they are getting along. They usually don't but they are now.

"Yumi-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan! Lets play together as Knights!"

Jeanne-Nee-san came rushing over, picked up Yumi-chan and ran off someplace! Ok...strange. At that same time, I see that Asia-Nee-san and Ise-Nii-san are in the pool. It seems like he is helping her get better swimming skills.

* * *

><p>"OH FOR THE LOVE OF MAOU! HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEE!"<p>

A scream from the pool! When myself and Ravel-san turn to see...Rias-Nee-san being hit around like a volleyball.

"Here we go!"

HIT!

Yuno-san hit her to the Loli girls side.

"Got it!"

HIT!

Elmen-tan hit it up then did a spike with Rias-Nee-san who is crying.

"Leave this to me!"

Kotonoha-san jumped up and hit Rias-Nee-san to the Loli girls side. Her breasts also jiggled! Those things are big!

"...I've got this!"

HIT!

Koneko-chan also did a spike with Rias-Nee-san! Poor girl is going through something alright.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! HELP MEEEEEEEEEEE! DOCTOR! SAVE MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Ok...ignore...its the best solution. I think she'll be alright.

"So Ravel-san, what are you going to do?"

I turned and asked the remaining person. Everyone else has gone off with someone and we are left on the sidelines.

"I was thinking about catching up on reading my book. I've not had a chance to read it in awhile."

"Ooh, you mean your porn."

"IT ISN'T PORN!"

She snapped at me. But it is porn.

"Its called 50 Shades of Gray. And I've heard that it is porn for girls."

"NO IT ISN'T!"

I then grabbed the book and opened it and read out a random sentence while she looks mortified.

"His head turns frantically towards me, his eyes darkest slate. I bite my lip. "Oh fuck the paperwork." he growls. He lunges at me, pushing me against the wall of the elevator. Before I know it, he's got both of my hands in one of his in a vice-like grip above my head, and he's pinning me to the wall with his hips. Holy shit. His other hand grabs my ponytail and yanks down, bringing my face up, and his lips are on mine. Its only not just painful. I moan into his mouth, giving his tongue an opening. He takes full advantage, his tongue expertly exploring my mouth. I have never been kissed like this."

As I read that out, she turned blue...so I read out another comment after flipping the pages.

"He's naked except for those soft ripped jeans, top button casually undone. Geez, he looks so freaking hot. My subconscious is fanning herself, and my inner goddess is swaying and writhing to some primal carnal rhythm."

She sheds tears as I see a quote from that guy...whatever his name is.

"Its taking all my self-control not to fuck you on the hood of this car, just to show you that you're mine, and if I want to buy you a fucking car, I'll buy you a fucking car."

I guess you have to read the whole book for that bit to make sense as it didn't really make sense to me...ooh well, it seems to have excited Ravel-san.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! OK OK! ITS PORN! UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! JUST GIVE IT ME BAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!"

I giggled and handed her porn back. She cries as I smirk.

"So Ravel-san. Why are you reading porn?"

"...Tips."

She whimpered softly in my ear.

"Tips? For what?"

"For us duh. I need to know how the inner maniacs work for when we do it!"

"Geez, ok. You don't have to yell. But you know, I've heard that girls that read this like to be a little kinky. Say Ravel-san, I can be kinky if you want me to be?"

I smirked, getting close to her and pushing her against a nearby tree. Her breathing becomes ragged as I nibble on her ear.

"Aah~ Mako-sama~"

"Shh, its ok Ravel-san."

"Mako-sama...do you think low of me now?"

"Not really. Everyone gets something that stimulates them. Speaking of stimulation, I could make you cum without touching you."

I half smiled. She raises a suspicious eyebrow.

"You can't."

"I can. Alright, if I make you cum without touching you, you have to hang out with Yuno-san for a day."

She shuddered but smirked.

"Fine. Since I know you can't, I will take your bet and do it now. If you can't make me cum then you have to be nice to Rias-sama for a week."

"Deal. Now, if I were you, I'd use that book to cover your mouth."

"I don't think I will need too."

"If you say so."

So we sat down and I started to work my magic. First, I made a magical aura appear around my hand and concentrated on Ravel-sans vagina. She wanted me to do it so I will do it. Its not like everyone will know, as long as she is quiet.

"W-What...? W-Why is...my...tingling?"

"Hehe, that's apart of the effect. Don't worry my Bishop. It will feel good in a minute."

I twirl my fingers around secretly, at the same time the vaginal juices should be turning around inside her.

Grip!

She gripped onto the tree as she crossed her legs while panting. Her heavy breathing being barely audible to anyone but me. The sweet noise is hitting my ears like music.

"S-Shit! W-Whats h-happening?"

"Hehe, I'm controlling the vaginal juices that are inside of you right now. I'm making them twirl around inside. Its pretty hard so I need to concentrate."

She looks at me with a face of awe. That's right my Bishop. Let your King take care of your needs, then soon you can take care of my needs. For now, I will look out for you.

I twirl my finger faster which in turn stirs up her juices inside of her. I've never tried this before and I wasn't sure if it was going to work but the face Ravel-san has on right now tells me that it is in fact working very well.

"Auu~ Mako-sama~ T-This feels aah~!"

"Keep your cute voice low."

"I-I can't! I-It feels good!"

I stop my twirling finger, then I make an in and out motion with my finger...

"Aaaah! Mako-samaaaa! Maou! T-This feels!"

She really isn't good at keeping quiet huh. She's gripped onto the tree so tightly that she is actually making the tree crack. I guess this is a good technique for when I have more than two partners...I will just have to learn how to not use my hands...geez, now I sound like a pervert.

She twitches her whole body as she moves her legs from being crossed to not crossed to being crossed again. Ooh Ravel-san is almost at her limit already? Is it due to the technique?

"I-I can't last!"

"If that's the case then I will move it faster."

I start making a thrusting-like motion with my finger, which in turn makes the juices inside her makes them thrust inside of her.

"AAAAAAH! MAKO-SAMA! I-I'M CUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!"

I covered her mouth with my lips to silence her. It wouldn't be good if everyone heard her now. She moans into my mouth quite loudly. She then starts panting. I look down and see...yeah, she has had an organism!

I take my lips away from hers. She then collapses onto my shoulder while sweating.

"See? Told you I could do it. Now you have to hang out with Yuno-san for a day."

"I-I don't care! I felt good then! Do it again!"

"Not now you naughty girl."

She pushed me down, got on top of me and then started grinding her body against my own!

"I want it!"

"Later Ravel-san. Geez, was it that good?"

"Lets just say that's the best orgasm I've ever had. And the quickness made it feel even more better. Oooh, I want to experience it again. Vaginal juice manipulation is your best technique as far as I'm concerned."

She collapsed onto my chest and panted very heavily with a satisfied face. Hehe, I guess that's a new way to use my water manipulation. I say this test is a success.

* * *

><p>...Sometime later, I felt a disturbance outside of the school so I headed in that direction with my peerage plus the Katsura siblings. I feels like Vali-san but I want to make sure that it isn't someone else with that kind of power and is only macerating. It would be disastrous if it was.<p>

The whole swimming thing was fun. We all had fun, and I know that Ravel-san had fun. I'm just shocked that we weren't caught by everyone else. Ooh, Xenovia-san almost tried to rape Ise-Nii-san. How funnily weird that was.

We ran and ran to the school as it wasn't that far. But Ravel-san keeps blushing brightly at me. Don't worry my Ravel-san, I will make you feel good like that again soon. Its just my Nee-chan's are first but foreplay isn't full sex.

We got to the school, and my eyes met with the girls...more like Onee-sama. She's a beautiful Onee-sama type of body that matches the likes of Akeno-Nee-san and Walburga-san. She's got shoulder length dark silver hair. And she's kind of a tomboy but she's cute and sexy rolled up into one.

"Vali-san? What are you doing here?"

She turned from looking at the school to us, or more like me.

"Heh, its been a short while."

"Until we last saw one another yes. But its been more than awhile since we last talked. Is there a reason you are here?"

"Nothing in particular. I've just come to see the Sekiryuutei, you know?"

"I do know. And you do know that he isn't in your league. So please don't start your rivalry right away."

She got close to me, my peerage got into battle stances but I waved my hands. I know Vali-san would never hurt me. We just have a deep bond. And I know she wouldn't do anything to break it, or wouldn't intentionally anyway.

She got close and whispered in my ear.

(You've got an Angel following you.)

An Angel? Following me? She gestures to the right with her eyes so I briefly look in that direction while keeping my face facing her way...she's right. I can see someone who is radiating holy power...but I couldn't see her whole body as she hid within a second. But what I did see was blonde hair. Long blonde hair.

(I saw. Thank you for alerting me.)

(Not a problem.)

She then gets away from my ear, then wraps her arms around my body and brings me close...then she grabs my butt! Yeah, she does have a posterior fetish after all. My peerage and the Katsura siblings all look pissed off at that. But that's just Vali-san after all.

She then looks at someone...Ise-Nii-san. What is he...did he also sense the power?

"This is the second time we meet here, huh, Welsh Dragon...Sekiryuutei. Hyoudou Issei. I'm Vali...the Hakuryuukou. Vanishing Dragon."

What a pleasant way to introduce yourself. Vali-san then reaches out with her hand but as she did, two swords were thrusted at her neck! Jeanne-Nee-san and Xenovia-san did it. Well, I know my peerage wont do anything as they know the difference in power, and I've told them all that Vali-san isn't a danger to me because she just wouldn't do it.

"I don't know what you plan to do but don't you think your joke went too far Hakuryuukou-chan?"

"I can't let you start your rival showdown with the Sekiryuutei here, Hakuryuukou."

Jeanne-Nee-san and Xenovia-san said this. However, Vali-san isn't even phased by it and speaks indifferently.

"It's better if you stopped that. Aren't your hands shaking."

She's right. They are shaking but they aren't letting their guard down. Its not like I can tell them what to do as they aren't my peerage so me telling them to stand down wont really work. If it was my peerage then yes, they would.

"Hyoudou Issei, what rank do you think your strength is in this world?"

His ranking in the world? Don't be naughty Vali-san.

"Counting from the top in your condition of the incomplete balance breaker, it would be a 4 digit number between 1000 to 1500. No, for the perverted owner, it should be even lower?"

That's kind of a low blow Vali-san...or should I call you Vali-Nee-san? And when are you going to stop groping my butt? Pervert with a butt fetish.

"However, the first place is decided. Its a fixed existence."

"Who is this about. Are you saying you're the first?"

He shrugs his shoulders to my question.

"You'll know it anyhow. However, its not me. Hyoudou Issei, you're a valuable existence. It's better if he's raised well, Rias Gremory."

Rias-Nee-san. Ooh right, they are here with the rest of her peerage.

"What the fuck are you doing here? More like, why..."

"The Two Heavenly Dragons, the Dragons called that way. Welsh Dragon and Vanishing Dragon. In the past, those related didn't live a satisfactory life. How will you end up? And don't swear at me either ape."

That's a good question actually. I've heard things similar to what Vali-san has just said.

"Don't call me an ape!"

Vali-sans face broke out into a grin. Rias-Nee-san covered her mouth and shed tears.

"I didn't come here to fight today. I just wanted to see the school I visited last time. I came to Japan while escorting Azazel, but I was bored. I won't fight the Welsh Dragon here, not to mention I have a lot of work to do."

Work to do? What does she mean? I looked at her as she came to my ear, whispered something and then let go of me. She then left as I tilted my head to the side.

Everyone then rushes me to see if I'm alright but I looked in the direction Vali-san went. Seriously, you are bad Vali...Nee-san. But then I looked in the direction that the Angel girl was in discreetly, to see that she is in fact looking at me. Uu, why do I keep getting stalkers? First its the yandere girls, now its an Angel. Who's next?

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's the end of the chapter! Next chapter, Serafall appears! Yay for Serafall! Well, until next chapter!<strong>

**Issei; Rias, Asia, Irina, Xenovia, Isabela, Jeanne, Tsubaki, Seekvaira, Gasper (fem), Tsubasa, Ophis, Raynare, Kalawarner, Mittelt, Bennia, Rossweisse, Valerie.**

**Makoto; Serafall, Sona, Ravel, Aika, Gabriel, Elmenhilde, Kunou, Yumi (fem Kiba), Le Fay, Akeno, Azazel (fem), Walburga, Kaguya, Millicas (fem), Koneko, Yuno, Artoria (fem Arthur), Ile and Nel, Vali (fem), Yasaka, Kotonoha, Grayfia, Kokoro.**

**Peerage**

**Queen; Walburga.**

**Bishops; Ravel, Le Fay.**

**Rooks; Elmenhilde, Yuno.**

**Knights; Yumi, Artoria.**

**Pawns; Aika (3 Pawns), Kunou (2 Pawns), Kotonoha (1 mutated), Kokoro (2 Pawns).**


	34. Chapter 34

**Hello and welcome to the next chapter! Now time to answer some reviews!**

**Anime PJ; Both of those ideas sound good, especially the Yuno younger brother one. I think I might do that one, if you aren't going to do it. I wouldn't want to steal an idea now.**

**Mr Beaver Buttington; She might do. Yeah, I might do a Familiar of Zero fic in the future. And I will update that story again, no worries. But I don't know when.**

**DarkPlasmaDragon; Ise as mental as Rias huh. A fic like that might be fun. And yeah, there will be plenty of Makoto x ravel stuff.**

**Sano; Yeah, I will do those threesomes in the future. And thanks!**

**Guest 1; Hana as a stalker...scary thought.**

**Guest 2; Yeah maybe. And he might teach Ise that skill.**

**Guest 3; Thank you! Yeah, a fic for either of those might be good!**

**Well, that's the end of that, so now on with the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>The team up!<strong>

Tomorrow is the day that the parents and that come. My parents can't come because they are busy but they send their best wishes. I don't really mind that my parents can't come. I know they are busy and that's fine with me. And also, I've told Nee-chan about it against Sona-Nee-chan's wishes. I want to see Nee-chan again! Is it so wrong that I want to see Nee-chan!? She's awesome! Because Nee-chan is so awesome, I can't wait to see her!

But the person in front of me is someone I haven't personally seen in awhile. I know Kunou-san sees her a lot but I don't because I rarely have the time to visit Kyoto. Mainly because I have various duties to attend too.

"Yasaka-san, it has been awhile."

"Yes, it has been. I trust you've been well?"

"Of course. And I presume you have been as well?"

She gave a small nod at me. Well, that's who she is after all. She's a leader and acts leader like. Although the last time I saw her, she did kind of want to...get into my pants. I think something happened like maybe she drunk too much sake or something. I don't know but she seems relevantly calm right now.

"I have. Say, Makoto-kun. May I speak with you about Kunou, alone?"

She wants to speak to me about Kunou-san? For what reason? Is it due to her being a Devil? No, Yasaka-san that was fine since it was pretty much the only choice she had at the time.

"Alone? Sure. Please follow me."

"Alright then. Lead the way."

I was in the living room with everyone so I lead Yasaka-san to my room. Since she wanted to speak alone and that's where I have my soundproof room, I decided to go there.

Once getting to my room, I entered it with Yasaka-san. I closed the door...that's when I was pinned to the door! She took my hands and pinned them above my head! She then used her hips to pin my lower body to the door! Ehehe, I'm completely at her mercy right now.

"Yasaka-san?"

"Makoto-kun, you know what I am?"

"The leader of the Youkai in Kyoto?"

I raised my eyebrow and said that. Yasaka-san got close to my face and pressed her lips to my cheek...

"Fufu, yes I am that. But I'm also a woman first."

"A-A woman first?"

I spluttered out. Yasaka-san gains a fox-like smirk then she giggles cutely.

"Ara, yes. A woman. But not just a woman, a lonely one that hasn't had a mans touch in so long."

"A-A mans touch...!"

I can't believe it. She's coming onto me right now! She has even pushed her breasts into my chest! Those things are really huge! They are very big indeed! She has a lovely tight body!

"Yes, a mans touch. Want to be that man who touches this body? Want to play with my breasts? Suck on them? I've heard how you're a breast man."

"A-Actually, I just love the female body. I appreciate it. Its a lovely thing. I don't have a preference when it comes to the females body. Although I do like breasts."

I answered honestly. If she didn't want me to be honest then we wouldn't be in this situation. And where is that breast man thing from? That's Ise-Nii-san not me. I love all parts of the female body, not just the breasts.

"I see. Then Makoto-kun, do you want to experience an older woman?"

"Y-Yes! But I promised myself to lose it with my Nee-chan's."

"Fufufu, I see. Then after these Nee-chan's, you can take care of an itch that only a man can scratch."

Ehehe, this is actually awesome. I do admit that I have a thing for older women. And a beautiful woman like Yasaka-san, forget about it. Just seeing her beautiful body and her seductive Onee-sama type of personality...ooooh yeah.

"O-Of course. If you are satisfied with me!"

"Of course I am. Not only have you saved Kunou, you also keep her safe. Its a big plus with me."

Yasaka-san then opened my legs with her own leg! Yasaka-san then uses one of her tails to replace her hand that's pinning me to the wall. With her free hand, she goes to my shirt and starts unbuttoning it!

"Yasaka-san!"

I gasped out. Her lips then overlap with mine in a passionate kiss! Geez, I didn't know the leader of Kyoto could be so naughty!

She then shoves her other hand between my legs and unzips my pants! Damn this is kinky! My pants fall to the floor after she tugs them down, and my shirt is fully unbuttoned now! She then rips my shirt off without letting go of my hands!

"Fufu, so inexperienced. Don't worry Makoto-kun, I like them young and cute."

"Y-Yasaka-san..."

I panted out. Yasaka-san lets my hands to free, as she slips off her kimono! In an instant, I can see her fully naked! She isn't even wearing panties! She came here prepared for this!?

"So, do you like this body of mine?"

"Y-Yes."

I replied shyly. Yasaka-san smirked to herself, then she ripped off my underwear! I'm fully naked so I instantly covered my member up with my hands. I didn't think she would do that!

"So shy. No need to be shy Makoto-kun. Come on, show Yasaka now."

C-Cute! She called herself Yasaka! I blushed and uncovered my member. I looked away from her with an embarrassed face.

"Fufufu, that's a nice size. Yasaka likes."

Throw!

Uwah! She threw me on the bed! I didn't see it coming. She's really fast!

Pin!

Now she has pinned me to the bed! She's on top of me! Without a word, she again overlaps my lips with her own! Yasaka-san is one lonely woman huh. I've never met someone so aggressive, sexually.

Shine!

As me and Yasaka-san were making out, a flash of red light shined throughout the room! I looked and saw the Gremory symbol...please don't let it be that ape Gremory. Although I'm leaning more towards...

"Makoto-sama I have..."

It was Grayfia-Nee-san. She came here and when she noticed Yasaka-san, she stopped speaking. Grayfia-Nee-sans whole body began to shake slightly.

"That's my Shota."

With a machine like voice, Grayfia-Nee-san stripped off all her clothes! She even took off her bra and panties! Grayfia-Nee-sans naked body is always a treat for my eyes.

"I'm coming my Shota."

Grayfia-Nee-san got onto the bed and pushed Yasaka-san to the side, then she cupped my face and brought me into a soul searing kiss! Grayfia-Nee-san is really aggressive today!

"Ara, I see. So Makoto-kun has another older woman after him. Well, if this woman has the lips, then I will take the neck."

Saying that sweetly, Yasaka-san starts kissing and nibbling my neck! Right now, I'm living nearly every guys fantasy! Two beautiful older women are kissing me and grinding their bodies against me!

"Mmmmmmmm~!"

I moaned into Grayfia-Nee-sans kiss. I think this is the best time of my life!

* * *

><p>...Today is the day of the parents day. I'm currently in front of the school, looking at my peerage members besides Aika-san who has gone ahead with her parents and Kunou-san who doesn't go to this school yet. She's with her Okaa-sama at her school. I promised to swing by later on.<p>

They don't know it but I've arranged for everyone...nearly everyone that is to have someone watch them. For most of my members, they don't have any family but I arranged for people to see them in class.

"Mako-sama. May I ask something?"

"Sure. What do you want to ask?"

"I don't understand why were are here."

"That wasn't really a question but Ravel-san, did you contact your parents about this?"

Her eyes opened wide and then she shook her head rapidly.

"N-NO! I COMPLETELY FORGOT TO INVITE THEM!"

"Geez beast. You forgot to invite your parents to the parents day? What kind of beast are you?"

"STOP CALLING ME A BEAST! I'VE BEEN BUSY! LEAVE ME ALONE ELMEN!"

Elmen-tan laughed as she cried. Poor girl doesn't know what's happening. However, Ravel-san should be feeling better, right about now...

"Ravel, what's with all the screeching?"

The voice I recognize all to well sounds out throughout this place. Ravel-san stood completely still and opened her eyes wide.

"Mako-sama...you didn't."

"I did. Your brothers couldn't come as Riser is still being a pussy about losing to Ise-Nii-san and your other Onii-sama's are busy but I was able to get your parents too come."

"MAKO-SAMA! THANK YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU!"

She started placing kiss after kiss on my lips but then stops and rushes to her parents!

"OTOU-SAMA! OKAA-SAMA! I'M HAPPY YOU ARE HERE!"

"Ravel, we wouldn't miss this for the world."

"It really is thanks to our future son in law that we are here."

Ravel-sans parents are...somewhat nice. Lady Phenex is a nice woman but Lord Phenex is still sore about me beating him at chess a few years ago.

"Go ahead Ravel-san. Be with your parents."

She thanked me and left with her parents. That's one down...

"So...why are the rest of us standing out here for? No one else here has parents so..."

My Queen asked. Yeah, my Queen is one person I have someone who is going to come and watch her.

"Because we are waiting for something."

I replied while looking at my watch. They should be here any second...

"Makoto-sama. I am here as you requested."

There we go. I looked and saw Grayfia-Nee-san. Yes, I asked Nee-san to come here today for Walburga-san. I know that as the strongest Queen, Walburga-san has lots of respect for her and looks up to her.

"Ah, thank you Grayfia-Nee-san. Walburga-san, I asked Grayfia-Nee-san to come here so she could watch you in class."

"L-Like a parent?"

She asked me with a shocked face.

"Yes, similar to a parent. Although I was thinking more along the lines of Onee-sama but you can think Okaa-sama if you like? Although I'm not sure on how Grayfia-Nee-san will feel about that."

"T-Thank you!"

I knew it meant a lot to her so I did it for her. Walburga-san might be a sadist but she's still a person with feelings. And I know that she wanted someone to watch her progress in class so I did this.

"Its fine. Please go ahead."

She nodded, kissed me on the lips then left with Grayfia-Nee-san.

"Makoto-kun, its really nice that you did that for Walburga-senpai."

"Yes, it is Yumi-chan. But I'm not quite finished yet."

Yumi-chan tilted her head to the side. Yeah, there's also another person coming and if I'm right...

"Ouji-sama, I came as you requested."

The person who came is someone Yumi-chan likes very much...

"M-Master?"

"Hello, Yumi. Its been awhile."

"Y-Yes, it certainly has been!"

Yumi-chan got excited and looked to the person who came. Yes, Sirzechs-sama's Knight, Souji-san. He's the person she opened up to first and the person who taught her how to use a sword.

"Makoto-kun..."

"I know that Souji-san is someone you look up to and maybe even think of as an Otou-sama or something. Now get going. I'm sure there's plenty of things for you to catch up on."

"T-Thank you!"

So those two then left so I'm left with my two Rooks. Unfortunately, I couldn't do anything for them. Yuno-sans parents are scum and Elmen-tan never developed a relationship with anyone outside of the peerage.

"Hmph, is that it now? Can we get to class?"

Elmen-tan asked, almost as if she's disappointed. I know that she would long for someone she could call Onee-sama, Onii-sama, Otou-sama or Okaa-sama. But unfortunately, that's impossible right now.

"I want to apologize to you both. Elmen-tan, I couldn't find anyone that you look up to, and Yuno-san...I'm sorry about your parents being total dicks. But not to worry, I will support you both in this!"

They both smiled in appreciation. I kind of feel like they've been cheated but...I will just have to be extra affectionate.

"You know, you could've brought Doctor Penguin to the human world. I love it when the ape clings to him and makes so many comments like people are trying to kill her. Well actually, that's kind of true now."

Elmen-tan darted her eyes to Yuno-san who is beaming out happily.

"That's because she wont leave my man alone."

"Well well well. What if I came onto your man?"

Yuno-san narrowed her eyes at Elmen-tan who smirks back. Great, Rook vs Rook.

"Then I would chop off your fucking head bitch."

"Hehe, I would like to see you try and beat me. And decapitation is really out of your league when it comes to me. Unlike that ape Gremory, I wont go down so easily."

"Then lets test out that theory, shall we?"

Yuno-san produced...an axe from somewhere and pointed it at Elmen-tan. Elmen-tan who had her arms crossed uncrossed her arms and smirked! Ok! This is clearly getting out of hand!

"Alright! Enough already!"

I got between them. They can't start a fight here! Somehow, I feel like there's going to be something that happens later on...I can't feel it with my body.

* * *

><p><strong>Ise P.O.V<strong>

It was lunch break.

"It is well made from you."

Is what Buchou said smiling while touching the statue made of PVC clay during the class. In the end, I didn't sell the statue to my classmates. I couldn't sell it, since it was Buchou's statue.

When Asia and I went outside to buy something to drink, we encountered Buchou and Akeno-san coincidentally in front of the vending machine.

"Ara ara, as expected of Ise-kun who looks and touches Buchou's body everyday."

Akeno-san was also smiling, surprised by the quality of the statue. No, I wasn't doing those things everyday with Buchou as you were expecting… When I personally experienced the valuable body, I burned it into my brain.

"Ara, I wonder if Mako-kun will make one of me?"

Speaking of him...I need to ask how he did that to Ravel. Ravel pretty much told everyone that he made her...yeah without touching her. She's like really proud of the fact also. And I've heard that she asks for him to do it everyday...ehehe, I don't know if he does but I need to learn this incredible skill!

"By the way, Buchou. Did Sirzechs-sama come?"

On my question, Buchou puts a hand on her forehead and let out her breath.

"Yeah, he came along with my Otou-sama. I wanted my Doctor to come to me. I want to express my feelings to him. I want to marry him."

I did a spit take! M-Marriage!? She wants to marry her Doctor!?

"Buchou-chan! Everyone!"

Jeanne appeared there. Did she come for a drink also?

"Hey butch. Tea?"

"No thanks butch-chan."

"Don't call me butch-chan!"

"Then don't refer to me as a butch then butch-chan."

Buchou shook her fist at Jeanne who just rolled her eyes right back at her.

"Say, Buchou. Have you seen Makoto? I need to ask him something."

"Ooh, I saw him just before. He was thirsty so I gave him something to drink mwuahahaha!"

What was with that evil laugh then? It was actually evil.

"Ooh Buchou-chan, there's some kind of witch girl down there apparently, doing a photography thing."

Jeanne pointed down the corridor. Buchou and I tilted our heads then we all went down the corridor together.

[Kaccha Kaccha!]

Flashes kept going off, the men who were holding cameras were photographing something at a corner of the corridor.

Yeah, I could see it in a glance. As I progressed further, a recognisable outfit came jumping in my eyes.

Quite a good bishoujo-chan was wearing a costume of an anime character. If I remember correctly it was Magical Girl, Mil kiss Viral 7 alternative. Heart of a maiden, body of a male, the special Mil-tan was engrossed in this anime.

Ah, when looked at closely she resembled Mil Kiss. She was spinning her stick or whatever round and round as well. The camera-men were taking photographs, excited like a youngster, I also wanted to take 1 picture. Her skirt was short so her panties were intermittently being exposed...

Buchou arrived beside me after coming out of the crowd; as soon she looked forward to the Magical Girl Mil kiss, she panicked.

"Wh-!"

Because of her excessive confusion I got surprised as well. For Buchou to be surprised in this way…

"Ma-taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan! Where are yooooooooooooou!? Ma-taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan! So-taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan! Please come out for Onee-chan noooooooooooooooooooooooooooow! So-taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan! Ma-taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan! Onee-chan needs yoooooooooooooooooou!"

Ma-tan? So-tan? Who are they? But I didn't have time to think about as someone came up to the cosplay girl.

"You, please don't wear that kind of costume. Wait, would you be a parent perhaps? Even if that's the case, you know there's a dress code according to the place. This is troublesome."

"Eh, but this is my uniform. And leave me alone. I'm looking for my cutest siblings! The time has sooooooooo arrived!"

Saji pressed his warning but Mil Kiss while posing in cute poses didn't pay heed.

Saji ground his teeth but as soon as he recognised Buchou he lowers his head.

"Oh, it's Rias-senpai. You came at the right time. I was just guiding Maou-sama and senpai's Otou-san."

As Saji turned his head towards the back, the crimson haired males approached.

"I smell Gabriel near by...she better not be after Ma-tan! I'll kill her myself!"

Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh!? Cosplay girl is going to kill someone named Gabriel!?

"Nee-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan! Where are yooooooooooooooooooou!?"

I know that voice. I know it all too well...

"Ma-taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan! I'm here! Come and give Nee-chan a huge huuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuug!"

WHOOSH!

A burst of air came flying down the corridors! The next thing I know, Cosplay girl is hugging a cute Bishoujo! D-Damn! What a short shirt! Smooth white legs! Cheerleader outfit! Shoulder length black hair! I can't quite see her face but if the back is as cute as the front then its a girl I would love!

"Ooooooooooooooooooooooooh! Nee-chan!"

"Ma-tan...I have waited for this day. Finally! You did this for Onee-chan didn't you? Such a good boy you are! My Otouto has become my Imouto! Yay for cuteness of a trap!"

What is she talking about? That is clearly a girl, not a boy.

Without minding, Sirzechs-sama called out to the cosplay girl.

"Aah, its you, Serafall. So you came here as well."

Serafall...where have I heard that before...

"It's Leviathan-sama."

…For a moment, I couldn't understand Buchou's words. Buchou said once more to me who didn't get it.

"That person is one of the current four Dai-Maous, Serafall Leviathan-sama. And also, Sona's and Makoto's Onee-sama."

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!?"

I let that out! Seriously!? This girl is the Onee-sama of those two!?

"Serafall-sama, it's been a long time."

"Ara, Rias-chan~ Long time~ Have you been doing well?"

What a cute tone! Buchou was also a bit troubled!

"Y-Yes. Thanks to you. Did you come today for Sona's and Makoto's class visit?"

"Yeah~ Sona-chan is really mean. She didn't tell me about today! Geez! Because of the shock, Onee-chan was going to attack Gabriel~ But my Ma-tan told me so I'm cool~"

Buchou then turned to me.

"Fucking greet her now."

Like Buchou said, I lower my head and greet her.

"N-Nice to meet you, I am Hyoudou Issei. I am Rias Gremory-sama's servant, Pawn! I'll be under your care!"

"Nice to meet you~ I am the Maou Serafall Leviathan~ Call me Levia-tan~"

While turning sideways, she makes a peace sign, the cosplay girl. No, Maou Leviathan-sama.

"Now my Ma-tan~ Why did you greet me with such a loving gift~? Did you miss Onee-chan that much? Has Sona-chan been bullying you again~?"

"Sona-Nee-chan has finally accepted our love~ I think she's ready Nee-chan~"

"Yay~! Sona-chan is ready!"

The Bishoujo-chan took her face from Leviathan-sama's bust and stood sideways. Ooh, she wears glasses. Its actually kind of...she turned in my direction and tilted her head to the side while winking with one eye...

"Fall for me, did ya~?"

T-That voice...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

I let out that scream because! Because! Because the Bishoujo-chan is actually a Trap-kun! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I WAS ACTUALLY GETTING ATTRACTED TO HER! HIM! UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

"MAKOTO!?"

"Yup~ That's me and you are you~ Now Nee-chan~ I missed Nee-chan very much~ I want to embrace Nee-chan now in an incest way~"

"I felt it too Ma-tan~ Its time~ Where's Sona-chan~? We really need to be together in this~"

W-What is this kind of talk!?

"Hehe, its funny when Makoto is drunk~ He's so suggestible."

Buchou muttered to herself while smiling. Drunk? He's drunk?

"Buchou...you got him drunk?"

"Yes ok! I got him drunk because I wanted too! Its funny him drunk! And I suggested that he wear that because he is actually adorable right now! Oh, I also got that slut Sona drunk also!"

S-She got both of them drunk! And she told him to wear that!? W-Why Buchou!?

"Ma-tan~ Give me a passionate kiss~"

"Yay~!"

Those two then smashed their lips together! N-Now, that's what I call family bonding huh...although I couldn't blame him. Those two sisters of his area beautiful...

"ONEE-SAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

A loud screech was heard! It came from behind us. Those two stopped kissing and looked in that direction. The person there was Kaichou.

"Ah, Kaichou..."

Saji tried to greet Sona-Kaichou, however...

"Fuck off Saji! I've told you like a million times! I am not interested in you! Fucking Ruruko and Momo are interested in you! Go and do them! I've got my Otouto to keep me warm at night! Now leave me alone you shit bag!"

K-Kaichou is...scary right now. Saji was taken back by that and I think I saw teary eyes.

"RUN LITTLE BOY RUN!"

"UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Saji ran out of the place, crying! Sona-Kaichou then stormed over to Makoto and Leviathan-sama and snatches Makoto away from her!

"You, Onii-sama. You always steal Makoto away from me! He's my damn Otouto also Onii-sama!"

Did she say, Onii-sama or Onee-sama then?

"Sona-chan? I'm Onee-sama, not Onii-sama."

"Leave me alone! I just want my Otouto to do me already! I'm going to be the one to take his virginity!"

"No way, Sona-chan! You can't be the one to take his virginity! I am the one! I loved Ma-tan longer and I admit it freely!"

Kaichou took a sharp breath as I see a spaced out Makoto looking at the sky. Damn Buchou, how much did you give him?

"MAKOTO IS MY BOYFRIEND ONEE-SAMA! SO TAKE THAT!"

[BOYFRIEND!?]

Everyone yelled! Kaichou has declared that Makoto is her boyfriend!

"NO WAY SONA-CHAN! MA-TAN IS MY FIANCEE! SO TAKE THAT!"

[FIANCEE!?]

Again, everyone yelled in shock!

"NO HE ISN'T! HE'S MINE, NOT YOURS!"

"SONA-CHAN! LETS JUST DO HIM TOGETHER!"

"FINE!"

They shook hands...ehehe, what just happened? As I was about to comment, the two yandere girls come over! Ooooooh no! Those chicks are scary! Especially Yuno-sam...Yuno. Although Kotonoha-sam...Kotonoha can also be freakishly scary.

"Excuse me, did you perhaps say you are going to marry my man?"

Yuno asked Leviathan-sama. Leviathan-sama looked away from her siblings and looked at Yuno.

"That's right~ Who might you be~?"

"My name is Gasai Yuno, Rook of Makoto-kun and that is my man you are hugging."

"Oh, your man huh? You know, he was my man before you came onto the scene sweetheart. So I suggest that you and your little friend back off before I have to glitter!"

G-Glitter!? P-Please don't! It sounds super dangerous!

"Oohhhh~ Nee-chan is fighting for me~ What is a magical cheering boy to do~?"

"Pick me Ma-tan~ Remember, the deal~ We have to lose it to one another you know?"

"Yes! The deal Nee-chan! Let us go and have sex Nee-chan!"

"Yup! Me you, and Sona-chan!"

Kaichou grabs Makoto by the face and smashes her lips onto his! As she did that, I saw a flash from beside me. I looked...Buchou! She took a picture of Kaichou and Makoto kissing!

"Hah~ Blackmails a bitch!"

Kaichou broke the kiss and glared at Rias-Buchou.

"Ape! You didn't just take a picture of me!"

"I did Sona-slut!"

"Hmph, I'm a slut am I? As I recall, you are the one who randomly gets into bed with people you don't even know and strip. Ooh yeah, didn't you also try and seduce your Onii-sama when you were younger?"

Buchou raised a hand to her face and she cried heavily! She actually tried to seduce her Onii-sama!?

"THAT WAS A FUCKING SECRET I SHARED WITH YOU IN CONFIDENCE!"

"WELL, THE APES OUT OF THE BAG NOW! ONII-SAMA SEDUCER!"

"W-WELL YOU ARE TRYING TO SEDUCE YOUR OTOUTO! ISN'T THAT INCEST SLAG!?"

"I'M DOING IT BECAUSE I LOVE HIM! I AM A MATURE WOMAN AND YOU, WELL YOU'RE A BITCH WHO LIKES TO CALL OTHERS NAMES TO MAKE YOURSELF FEEL BETTER!"

"DOCTOR! I NEED YOU!"

Buchou then ran off with heavy tears streaming down her face! It seems Kaichou won then. But as she was about to celebrate...

"Gabriel...she's close by. I can smell her disgusting odour. Its like ash in my mouth and the smell of death in my nose."

"Nee-chan smells Gabriel-san?"

"I do! Trust me, she is around here somewhere..."

She then started looking around frantically.

"Say Ma-tan, you haven't seen an Angel lately have you?"

"Ohhh~ Yes I have~ One Angel-chan stalks me now~"

Hearing that, the air got very cold and Leviathan-sama's eyes glazed over in rage!

"S-STALKING YOU!? ITS GABRIEL! SHE IS STALKING MY OTOUTO! SHE'S DEAD!"

Leviathan-sama takes huge whiffs from her nose and looks around...

"I can smell her. She's close by...to the left...back a little...there! I got you Gabriel!"

She pointed at something...a blonde haired girl! She's hiding behind a door. She's got huge oppai and a marvelous figure! She's really beautiful! But the woman is smiling at Leviathan-sama but its strained.

"Gabriel...I've found you! Girls who love Ma-tan!"

She called to the yandere girls who look shocked.

""Yes?""

"Its time for me, and you both to hunt down a bitch named Gabriel. She's going to steal Ma-tan away from us!"

Hearing that, the girls eyes turned shallow. Then they both pulled out weapons! Yuno pulled out an axe and Kotonoha pulled out that dangerous looking sword!

"She can't take Makoto-kun away from me. I'm going to skin her alive!"

"I'm going to dance on her mutilated corpse! No one is taking Makoto-kun away from me."

Dangerous or what!?

"Alright girls! Onward march!"

""Time to fuck her up!""

Leviathan-sama plus the yandere girls then run for the blonde haired beauty! The blonde haired beauty lets out a cry and runs away! Oooh no! Those three are going to kill the poor girl!

* * *

><p><strong>And, I will leave it there! Serafall has teamed up with the yandere girls! Things are getting dangerous now! Well, until next time!<strong>

**Issei; Rias, Asia, Irina, Xenovia, Isabela, Jeanne, Tsubaki, Seekvaira, Gasper (fem), Tsubasa, Ophis, Raynare, Kalawarner, Mittelt, Bennia, Rossweisse, Valerie.**

**Makoto; Serafall, Sona, Ravel, Aika, Gabriel, Elmenhilde, Kunou, Yumi (fem Kiba), Le Fay, Akeno, Azazel (fem), Walburga, Kaguya, Millicas (fem), Koneko, Yuno, Artoria (fem Arthur), Ile and Nel, Vali (fem), Yasaka, Kotonoha, Grayfia, Kokoro.**

**Peerage**

**Queen; Walburga.**

**Bishops; Ravel, Le Fay.**

**Rooks; Elmenhilde, Yuno.**

**Knights; Yumi, Artoria.**

**Pawns; Aika (3 Pawns), Kunou (2 Pawns), Kotonoha (1 mutated), Kokoro (2 Pawns).**


	35. Chapter 35

**Gasper that loveable Vampire!**

**Issei P.O.V**

The next day after school.

I was standing on the ground floor of the old school building's room that had been made the Sealed classroom.

Everyone from the club was gathered. Even from the outside, this room was securely closed so we couldn't see inside of the room. What was it used for, the explanation was without exception but…it seemed according to the conversation, that the other Bishop was here.

The other Bishop. For a long time, it was a mystery club member for both Asia and me. Likewise, except for newcomer Xenovia, the rest of the members knew about it.

She existed before I became a Devil but, due to various circumstances, she couldn't participate in the Rating Game between the Phenex household and the battle against Kokabiel.

According to the conversation, it seemed her ability was regarded as dangerous, and because Buchou wasn't able to completely control her with her powers, she was ordered to be sealed by the higher-ups. What exactly was she? Was she that dangerous?

Last night, Sirzechs-sama explained it in my room, it seems Buchou received a high evaluation by the 4 Maous, the Great King Bael house, the Archduke Agares house, and the great devils due to her fight with the Phenex house and the fight against Kokabiel. The sealing condition of the other Bishop was lifted while thinking that maybe she could control her now. And with that we're in front of the Sealed Classroom but…

"Uguu..."

The one who is holding his head is none other than the hyperactive King, Makoto. He's sat on the ground, and is holding onto his head tightly. I heard that Serafall-sama and the yandere girls didn't catch that girl they were chasing and that's maybe one of the reasons he has a headache?

"Whats wrong with you, Makoto?"

Elmen asked. He lifted up his head, his eyes tell me that he wants everyone to be quiet.

"Uguu, stupid people hurt me with the liquor. Yuno-san, Rias-Nee-san hurt me. Get her."

Buchou shook at that as Yuno brought out an axe! Where the hell does she get those from!? And why is she grinning evilly like that!?

"W-WAIT! COME ON! DON'T YOU SEE THE FUNNY SIDE OF IT!?"

"You got me drunk and made me cross dress."

"B-BUT! YOU ACTUALLY LOOKED ADORABLE!"

"S-So? I was a victim and I don't like being a victim."

She cried as Yuno-sama...Yuno went close to Rias-Buchou. She also burst out crying heavier at the girl who has pink hair and a psychotic look in her eyes.

"PLEASE! YUNO-SAMA! I AM SORRY!"

"But, I don't see why you keep hurting my man? Why do you do it?"

"...Because I'm a glutton for punishment?"

W-Well, is that something you should admit, Buchou? Yuno-sa...Yuno got close to Buchou who is crying her eyes out...shouldn't we help her? When I was about to move forward, Yuno turned to me and showed me her axe!

"Wanna try it?"

"N-No..."

"Then stay still! Don't move you!"

I nodded so fast that it isn't funny! I am really scared right now!

"YUNO-SAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! I'M SORRY! MAKOTO! STOP HER AND I WILL DO ANYTHING YOU WANT ME TO DO! I AM FUCKING SCARED!"

"Ok, geez. No need to yell. I wasn't really going to let Yuno-san hurt you...for now anyway."

At that, Buchou cried. Yuno sighed and put away her axe while mumbling "I wanted to hurt her." She then looked at Buchou who cried again.

Buchou then composed herself after several minutes.

"The kid is over here. All day, that Bishop lives here. For the time being, her powers are loosened deep in the night, and if it's just in the old building, she can exit the room, but the kid inside refuses to do that."

Was what Buchou said. For some reason, she knocked on the door, and then started expanding her magic circle. She's releasing the seal? If one was sealed in this cramped space for even half a day, wouldn't one go insane? It was impossible for me. If I was told that I was free to do anything in the old school building only in the night, I would have happily run out.

"I-Is the person a hikikomori?"

On my question Buchou nodded while letting out a sigh. Was that so? A hikikomori, huh.

Jeanne removed the tape, Akeno-san also helped out alongside Buchou in removing the seal.

"The kid inside has been the biggest earner among the servants."

Akeno-san said that. Seriously! Biggest earner… How does that person earn?

Akeno-san continued as if replying to my question.

"Through a computer, the kid takes special contracts from humans. Frankly, its a person who doesn't want to meet us. Those type of people negotiate in a different way, and make relations differently. They solve things through the computer. In the dealings through computers, amongst the new Devil servants, this kid grabs enough numbers like those of a superior rank."

Amazing! Negotiating through a computer! And with that, this kid took contracts from humans, huh!

"Now then, I am opening the fucking door."

The magical seals carved on the door also disappeared, it became a simple door. Buchou opened the door.

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooo!"

An outrageously high scream emitted from inside! W-What was it?

"Fuck sake."

Buchou wasn't even surprised, rather while sighing, entered alongside Akeno-san.

"Good day to you. Its nice to see you all energetic."

"W-W-Whyyyyyyyy?"

The exchange happening inside was heard.

"Ara ara, the seal got removed, you know? You are able to go out now. Now, let's all go out together?"

Akeno-san's gentle voice. I sensed sympathy. I felt she was gently trying to connect.

However...

* * *

><p>"Noooooooooooooooooo! This place is gooooooooooood! I don't want to go outside! I don't want to meet peopleeeeeee!"<p>

"Fuck sake."

Buchou, you really need to stop saying fuck sake! Its not correct in anyway! You can't use fuck sake!

Asia and I exchanged glances, and tilted our heads. Xenovia also let out a questioning look. Only Jeanne and Koneko-chan understood the circumstances, huh, Jeanne was smiling bitterly and Koneko-chan was letting out a sigh.

As for Makoto's group...

"Ugh, I'm going in."

Elmen put on her usual face and entered the room. I followed in after her. What I saw was a girl type of room. There are stuff dolls in the corner. T-There is also a coffin in here also! W-Why a coffin?

Buchou and Akeno-san were in the interior. Was the bishop present past them?

Approaching further, the one present there was a Bishoujo with noble looks, golden hair and red eyes who looked like a doll. Sitting down on the floor, with a pose that looked as if wanting to escape from Buchou and Akeno-san. She was shaking a lot.

"Good day, Moka Akashiya."

Elmen said. Huh? Is that this cute girls name?

"Wrong name Elmen-tan. That's Rosario Vampire."

Makoto said as he came in with everyone else. Huh. So her name isn't Moka?

"Oh...right. Then, good day, Kokoa Shuzen."

"That's also Rosario Vampire. The younger half sister of Moka-chan."

Makoto again said. Eh? Why does she keep saying different names? What is her name!?

"I see. Yes, that's right. Then, good day, Saya Otonashi."

"That's Blood Plus."

Makoto reminded her. She looks to the floor then looks back at the girl.

"Good day, Diva."

"That's also Blood Plus. Remember, Saya-chan's younger sister."

"Right right. Then, good day, Mina Tepes."

"That's Dance in the Vampire Bund."

Elmen sighed to herself and once again, greeted the girl who is shaking on the floor.

"For the love of Maou. Good day, Evangeline A.K. McDowell."

"That's Negima."

"Ugh! Then, good day, Seras Victoria!"

"That's Hellsing."

"THAT'S IT! WHAT IS YOUR NAME!?"

She stormed over to the shaking girl and got right in her face.

"G-GASPER VLADI!"

"WHAT IS YOUR RANK!?"

"B-BISHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP! I'M A BISHOP OF RIAS GREMORY-SAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"AND WHO AM I!?"

"ELMEN-SAMA! ELMEN-SAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! YOU ARE ELMEN-SAMA AND YOU'RE ABOVE ME IN EVERY WAY POSSIBLE!"

The cute girl on the floor is crying her eyes out at Elmen who then takes a relaxing breath.

"Phew, there we go. I knew it would come back to me eventually."

"Come back to you!? You scared the hell out of her! What kind of Vampire are you!?"

Ravel roared at her. Elmen sighed again and looked at Ravel.

"What kind of beast are you? The wild kind? Or the grilled chicken kind?"

"THAT'S IT!"

Ravel charged for the smirking Elmen! But before she could do anything, Ravel was grabbed my Makoto, Walburga-senpai and Kiba!

"LET GO OF ME! I'M GOING TO KILL HER!"

"I didn't know beasts could kill."

"DIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"If I'm dying, I'm taking you with me beast. Mwuahahahahahahahaha!"

Elmen laughed like a madwoman at Ravel who is trying desperately to get to her!

"I'm rooting for Elmen. Get her Elmen~"

Yuno cheered then something popped into her hand...popcorn? Where did that come from? Then she took a seat from the corner and then sat down on it as Kunou joined her. Eh? Kunou, don't join the yandere. I'm just glad yandere junior isn't here. Those two are scary apart, and deadly together.

Then Elmen makes a provocative smile.

"Beasts never win~"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!"

Ravel let out a howl then tried throwing fire at Elmen only for her to dodge it easily.

"You have to try better than that beast."

"ONE DAY! I'M GOING TO GET YOU AND MAKE YOU APOLOGIZE FOR CALLING ME A BEAST!"

"If you say so beast then it must be true."

"ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGH!"

Ravel, try as she might, couldn't get to her. But the blonde haired...Gasper asked Buchou a question.

"B-B-B-By the way, who are these people?"

"These are new servants who came while you were here. The butch Pawn, Hyoudou Issei. The butch Knight, Xenovia. And like you, the fem Bishop, Asia."

Even though Buchou was saying that, the girl just hid in herself and looked away. Geez, this girl is a hikikomori, huh. Then Buchou went over and hugged her while looking at Yuno who takes a brief look at her. The smirk of a killer is evident on her face.

"This girl is Gasper Vladi. She's my Bishop. For the time being, she's Kuoh Academy's 1st year. Also, before being reincarnated she was half human, half Vampire. Now lets talk about her Sacred Gear."

"Sacred Gear?"

"That kid possesses a Sacred Gear that when she's excited, the time of everything in her field of vision can be stopped for a fixed interval of time."

…Wait, stopping time? Seriously Akeno-san? That idiot looking kid had a powerful ability Sacred Gear!

"Yes. Ise, its called Forbidden Balor View."

"Forbidden Balor View?"

Buchou nods to my question.

"Yes. That's the name of the Sacred Gear Gasper possesses. Its very powerful."

"To stop time, isn't that close to breaking the rules?"

Upon my words Buchou responds.

"Yes, that's true. But your doubling power and Hakuryuukou's halving power are both against the rules too, you know? Plus look at Makoto's team. Pretty much all of them are broken characters."

She pointed at Makoto, but her eyes are on Yuno...yeah, she's pretty broken.

"We aren't broken characters. We are still growing you know?"

Makoto said with a smile. Buchou shook a little as Yuno winked at her.

"If you say so. Anyway the problem is that she's not able to handle it. Because of that Gasper had been sealed till now. Unconsciously activating her Sacred Gear was seen as a problem."

"However, you sure were able to make a girl with such a powerful gear into your servant, Buchou. Not to mention, to be able to do it with just one piece."

On my words Buchou brings out a book in her hands from mid air, flips the pages of the book, and presents it to me opened.

Looking at it, it was the explanation page for Evil Pieces.

"Its a mutation piece."

"…Mutation piece?"

Jeanne answers to my question.

"It's different from the usual Evil Piece, bodies that clearly require more than one piece to be reincarnated can be reincarnated in one piece, its a piece that can make such a phenomenon occur."

"Buchou possessed that piece."

Is what Akeno-san says. Jeanne continues further.

"Usually, for high class Devils, 1 in 10 Devils possesses a single piece. Its an irregularity born when the Evil Piece system was created, it's kind of like a bug but it seems like it was kept for fun. Gasper-chan is the one who used that piece. I believe even Mak-chan possess' that piece."

I turned to Makoto who did a peace sign.

"Is it true?"

"It is yes. I have a piece like that. But can I ask why we are here? My head hurts and don't we have to go somewhere soon Ravel-san?"

"Uh, yes that's right. We have that meeting with Sirzechs-sama along with Rias-sama, Akeno-sama, Walburga-senpai and myself. Ooh, and also Kiba-san. But I can't answer the question on why we are here. We just seem to be in the important scenes."

"That's because we are the comedy aspect of the scenes."

Scenes? What is she talking about? Seriously, both Ravel and Elmen have both mentioned something about scenes. This isn't a play or a light novel or a story.

"Comedy aspects?"

"That's right Makoto. Lets face it. We aren't serious most of the time. I'm surprised people don't laugh at us more often. I mean, we have a beast, a sadist into gothic lolita, a clingy Loli fox, the awesomeness that is me, a yandere that's too nuts, a perverted Pawn wherever she is, the normal Knight girl with no special qualities and you, the sarcastic King."

Everyone she listed off looks a little mad besides Makoto who is smiling happily. Does he agree with her!?

"That's a horrible way to describe people."

"But its accurate."

"Not it isn't! Well, mine is because I can be sarcastic but everyone else is..."

"Its really accurate, trust me."

Makoto shook his head and sighed. But...where is Kiryuu anyway? I've not seen her all day.

"Makoto, where is Kiryuu?"

"Ooh, I'm punishing her right now."

"P-Punishing her?"

I let that slip. What does he mean punishing her?

"Yes, she tried to rape the intoxicated me so I am making her spend time with my special friends."

"S-Special friends?"

"My yandere Kotonoha-san, and Sera-Nee-chan. Those two are quite, quite mad. But I've made sure that they wont kill the poor girl."

...No way. Poor Kiryuu. I don't condone rape, but to deal with those two...I heard from Buchou last night that anyone that attempts to touch Makoto in a sexual way will be hurt painfully by Onee-sama Serafall-sama.

"…Uh, e-e-even though I don't want you to talk about me..."

There's a big cardboard box placed beside me. She was speaking from there. I kick it silently.

"Eeeeeeeeeek!"

A shout was heard. Whose is it? Of course, it's Gasper-chan.

Because she's extremely scared of the outside world, it seems she entered a cardboard box. This girl is… You hate it that much, places outside of this room.

"Judging by ability, maybe after Akeno she would be next. Even though I say half Vampire, she's from a pureblooded Vampire family with a good lineage, and has a powerful Sacred Gear because of her human half. She's well endowed with the abilities of Vampires, and she excels in human magic wielded by wizards as well. If not so, then she probably wouldn't have been made a Bishop with just one Evil Piece."

Is what Buchou says. Wow, she's that amazing, huh, this hikikomori Vampire-chan.

"We need to go now. Coming Rias-Nee-san?"

Buchou looked at the clock and sighed.

"For the time being, till I come back, Ise, Asia, Koneko, Jeanne, Xenovia, I'll leave Gasper's training to you. Akeno and I will be going to the meeting place for the top of the 3 factions along with Makoto, Walburga and Ravel plus Yumi."

The Gremory group all nodded at Buchou.

"Aah, Elmen-tan, Kunou-san, Yuno-san. Could I ask you three to help in with the training also? I promise not to be long."

"Leave it to me. I'll do something with the Vampire girl."

"Kay! Leave it to me Onii-chan!"

"Hehehehe, I can't wait for fun times."

Ehehe, two out of three of those didn't sound right. Only Kunou sounded good.

"Lets go then! Onward march!"

Following Buchou, the ones that need to be at the meeting have already left. Xenovia then turned to Gasper.

"Yeah. Then, Ise, shall I thoroughly discipline her? A weak woman is no good. And also I wanted to face off with a vampire since childhood. Leave her treatment to me."

With that Xenovia pulled on to the rope attached to Gasper's cardboard box. Wanted to face off against, wait… Do you want to destroy Gasper…?

"Eeeeeeeeek! N-N-N-No way, I don't want to fight against the user of the holy sword Durrandaaaaal! I-I'll be destroyeeeeed!"

"Don't scream, Gasper. If you like, shall I prepare a cross and holy water, and also attack you with garlic?"

"Eeeeeeeeeek! Garlic, noooooooooo!"

It may have been her misfortune to have met Xenovia. Is what I thought.

More like, Xenovia. If a Devil exorcises, then you'll receive damage as well. I am worried about the future…

* * *

><p>...As we approached evening...<p>

"Hey, start running. If you're a Daywalker then you should be able to run in the day."

"Eeeeeeek! Don't chase me while swinging the Durandaaaaaaal!"

Xenovia was chasing after the Vampire-chan. Looking from an outsiders perspective, it was completely like a Vampire hunt. Durandal was also letting out a dangerous sound while emitting a holy aura.

Koneko-chan was chasing Gasper alongside Xenovia while holding garlic.

"…Gya-chan, if you eat garlic, you'll become healthy."

"Nooooooo! Koneko-chan is bullying meeeeeee!"

And there was also...

"Come here Vampire-chan~ You better not be interested in Makoto-kun~"

"I-I'M NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT!"

The yandere is scary as ever, chasing around Gasper with her signature axe and a hearty smile on her face. And as for Elmen...

"Dodge!"

BANG!

"Iyaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"Dodge!"

BANG!

"Nooooooooooooooooooo!"

Elmen keeps jumping and attacking like a meteor at her. I guess that's the strength of a Rook in all its glory. Its too scary thinking about how strong she is.

"Oh oh, they're at it."

With that, the student council member Saji appears as well.

"Oh, its you, Saji."

"Yo, Hyoudou. After hearing that there was a hikikomori servant whose ban had been lifted, I came to see it for a bit."

"Ah, She's over there. She's the one getting chased by Xenovia."

"Hey hey, Xenovia-san, she's swinging the legendary sword heartily, you know? Is it all right? And what's with the other girls going and using heavy attacks like that? Huh. Oh! Wait, its a girl, huh! Not to mention blond haired!"

Ehehe, Saji aren't you also after your Master? Wait, didn't she say Makoto was her boyfriend? And she told him to run away...?

"What are you doing Saji?"

I changed the subject.

Saji is wearing a jersey, army cotton gloves and was also holding a small shovel for flower bed use.

"Its as you see. Its the maintenance of the flower bed. Its been Kaichou's orders since a week ago. Hey, recently there have been many events in the school right? And also, next time Maou-sama and the others are coming here as well. Its the job of the Pawn of the student council, me, to make the school look beautiful."

He puffs out his chest and acts magnificently, but doesn't that mean he's in charge of odd jobs…? Meh, I can't break his sentiments so best keep quiet.

[Za Za...]

After that conversation, there was a presence of someone coming near us. When I moved my gaze to the direction...I doubted my eyes.

"Heh. The servants of Maous family's Devils are playing over here."

An evil looking female wearing a yukata. I recognised her. She's got huge oppai and a beautiful face and figure with hair that falls down past her shoulders and to the middle of her back, yet she is still evil looking.

A-And she also has three girls with her! W-Well, I haven't seen them and they don't appear to be all that threatening. One girl has black waist length hair and a good size in the oppai department.

The next one is a woman with an amazing figure and dark blue hair! The o-outfit she is wearing is...very revealing indeed! Such a revealing outfit that I would even say that its risque!

And finally, the last one is a small girl dressed in what appears to be gothic lolita. She hasn't got big breasts like the others, but she has a cute face and the gothic lolita thing is working for her.

"Azazel…!"

"Yo, Sekiryuutei. Its been some time since that night."

Everyone is dubiously staring at her who appeared suddenly, With my single word the atmosphere completely changes.

Giii!

Xenovia has her sword at the ready as does Jeanne. Yuno has her axe ready also. Maybe because she sensed the atmosphere, Asia hides behind me, I made my Boosted Gear appear as if protecting her. And doing the same as Asia, Kunou hid behind Elmen who is standing in a protective stance. Why is the Governor of the Fallen Angels at a place like this!?

Saji, while also shocked brings out the face of a deformed lizard on his right hand. It's Saji's Sacred Gear.

"Hy-Hyoudou, by Azazel you mean!"

"I am serious, Saji. I have come in contact with this woman plenty of times."

Maybe cause of my serious response he understood, Saji made a battle position as well.

Azazel smiles bitterly at our postures. Let alone thirst for blood, I didn't even feel the presence of her trying to fight a battle.

"I don't feel like fighting. Hey, thaw your postures, low class Devil-kun. You should somehow know that even with the bunch gathered here, you wouldn't win against me, right? Even I don't plan on bullying low class Devils. Since I was taking a stroll, I came to visit the Devils place. Is the holy demonic sword wielder present? I came to see her."

"If its Yumi-chan, then I'm afraid she isn't here. However, can I help you?"

...! That voice! It came from behind Azazel and the girls. They all turned around to see...Makoto! He's stood there leaning against a tree with crossed arms! W-Wasn't he in a meeting? Has it ended?

"Hey! Shouldn't you be in a meeting!?"

"Yeah...I got bored so I skipped. Ravel-san is taking notes for me."

Y-You! S-Seriously. I seriously can't work this guy out! Sometimes he's so laid back that he is actually lazy. Yet at other times, he's so serious that it even frightens Kaichou! Its weird. Does he have like a multiple personality type of thing? One second, he's laid back, the next he's the most serious person in the world! Pick a personality and stick with it!

As if reading my thoughts, Makoto smirked at me in a scary way. Fuuu, so scary.

"Ah, the Master of the holy demonic sword kid. Baah, this seems a little interesting."

"I'm more than a little interesting. So, what does the leader of the Fallen Angels want in this place?"

"Hmph. Like I said, I'm looking for the holy demonic sword kid. You know where she is?"

In a calm manner, he stopped leaning against the tree and walked over and stood right in front of Azazel. Even with the height difference, the two stare down one another.

"She's not here. And she's not going to be here for awhile. But allow me to accommodate you."

"Hmmmm...you are an interesting person. Even knowing who I am, you aren't backing down?"

"Why would I? Even if you are above me in power, it doesn't mean you could win against all of us here. Even if you could, we wont go down so easily. Anyway, I know your style isn't to fight low class, and high class Devils like us without a reason. And you don't have a reason. Just on a little fact finding mission, yes?"

How can he talk to her so calmly!? I'm literally shaking due to the power! Against Kokabiel, it took all of us and all of us aren't even here this time! This is a top class leader...but I have to trust in Makoto and to know what he is doing. When it comes to it, he's never let us down before and I doubt he would this time.

"True enough. But you've interested me. Your peerage, is very interesting indeed. The holy demonic sword girl. The Longinus Incinerate Anthem user. The half Vampire with the Sacred Gear Variant Detonation. The Gravity Jail user girl. The yandere girl who even managed to get Kokabiel on the ropes alone as an untrained human. The Phenex girl and the Princess of Kyoto. What an impressive group. Especially the Sacred Gear users. Such a variety and so many."

"It is yes."

He said calmly and in control. Azazel lifted up her head, and shot her eyes to Gasper who shook.

"You're the possessor of the Forbidden Balor View, right? If you can't use it properly, then it will become a thing that causes harm to others. As a support type Sacred Gear, if you can supplement the deficient aspects, it should be fine but… Now that I mention it, the research of Sacred Gears by Devils didn't progress much. If you invoke it via the 5 senses, if the Sacred Gears owner's capacity is insufficient then, it will move naturally, and it will be extremely dangerous."

As if peering into Gasper's face, more like Azazel is peering into both her eyes. Gasper herself was trembling as the top head of the Fallen Angels approached her. I think its an obvious reaction.

However, I don't feel anything strange or an evil malice from Azazel. Her expression looks like she's full of interest. Maybe because the others also sensed it, they didn't know how to respond.

Looking at her, Gasper is looking like she's being attacked by the Fallen Angel but…

Azazel turns around towards us, and points to Saji. While scared, Saji makes a posture as well. However...

"Is that Absorption Line? If you're practicing, try using it. Connect it to this Vampire, if she invokes it while you're absorbing the Sacred Gears excess, it would probably run less wildly."

On Azazel's explanation, Saji shows a complex expression as well.

"…M-My Sacred Gear, it can suck the power of the opponents Sacred Gear as well? I thought it simply absorbs the opponents power and weakens them…"

Hearing that, Azazel had an amazed expression.

"Seriously, its because of this, that recently the Sacred Gear owners don't try to know the power of their Sacred Gears well enough. The Absorption Line holds the power of one of the legendary Five Dragon Kings, the Prison Dragon, Vritra. Well, this was found out thanks to recent research. That thing can connect to any object, and can scatter that power. If it's a short time, its possible to separate the line from the owner's side, and connect it to some other person or object."

"Then...Then, the line on my side….for example I can connect it to Hyoudou or some other person? And then the power will flow into Hyoudou or that other person?"

"Yeah, if you grow, the number of the lines will also increase. If you do that the output of absorption will increase many times as well."

"…"

Saji became quiet. More like, about Saji's Sacred Gear, if Azazel's explanation is true then isn't it quite an amazing thing?

"In improving the Sacred Gear, the fastest way would be to drink the blood of the host of the Sekiryuutei. If you let a Vampire drink blood, then they'll gain power. Well, do the rest yourselves."

Not saying anymore to us, she faced Makoto who is looking up at her.

"Your Sacred Gear users haven't reached Balance Breaker, besides the holy demonic sword girl, right?"

"...Yes, that's right."

"Heh, hearing that hurts my heart. And especially the Longinus user."

"So what. My peerage is my peerage. If you like to talk about them, then I want to talk to you about...certain things concerning...well, that's top secret. Couldn't discuss it in front of others now. So, what do you say? Want to go and have a little chat?"

"Intriguing indeed. Alright, lets go and talk."

E-Eh!? T-Those two are going together!?

"But, why don't you leave your Fallen Angel girls here? They seem to have taken an interest in Ise-Nii-san."

What...? I looked to the girls...a-a-and they are looking at me with different expressions on their faces!

"Sure. Lets go."

"Right. Elmen-tan, Kunou-san, Yuno-san. Come along with me."

[Yes!]

So, those five left together while we all look on clueless. The girls that Azazel left suddenly approach me.

"So, you're Hyoudou Issei, the Sekiryuutei huh. My names Raynare."

The girl with black hair wrapped her arms around my left arm...! She's pressing her oppai against that arm!

"Hmph, so this is the Sekiryuutei. The names Kalawarner."

The woman with the biggest oppai presses her oppai against my right arm while hugging it!

"Sekiryuutei-sama huh. I'm a fan!"

The third girl jumped up and hugged around my waist! W-Whats happening!? Three beauty Fallen Angels have suddenly started hugging me and pressing their various breasts against me!

"H-Hey! Don't you suddenly attach yourself to Ise-chan like that Fallen Angel girls! Its naughty! So get off him!"

Jeanne rushed and tried yanking me away from them but the Fallen Angel girls kept a tight hold of me!

"You know, you have a fanclub among the Fallen Angel women?"

The Fallen Angel with the second biggest bust said. Eh? Me? I have a fanclub among the Fallen Angel girls?

"I-I do?"

"Ara yes. And us three are the head of the club. When we heard that Azazel-sama was coming here, we all came to see the Sekiryuutei-sama. How you beat that bad egg Kokabiel with the others...well, it was a lovely sound. Kokabiel was a bastard."

Ehehe...I didn't know.

"That's it! Ise-chan belongs to me! Even butch-chan doesn't have Ise-chan as much as I do!"

Jeanne ripped me away from them and captured my lips with her own! J-Jeanneeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! You can't suddenly...mmmmm, its good. She has soft lips, just like Buchou and she's not crazy like Buchou...she has nice smelling hair...

"Hmph, my turn starts now!"

Declaring that after the kiss, my mind went blank. I-I just kissed Jeanne! I-I loved it! She's very beautiful and so forward all of a sudden! Yay for forward girls!

* * *

><p><strong>Elmen's Corner!<strong>

**Standing on a stage, is a girl who looks like a doll with wavy blonde hair that is long and she has a beautiful set of dark red eyes that shine well into the night. Holding onto a microphone, the mysterious beauty speaks with a serious face to the crowd of characters from High School DxD.**

**Elmenhilde; Hello everyone. My name is Elmenhilde Galnstein, Elmen for short. And welcome to Elmen's Corner. This is a new segment where I, Elmen answer the reviews by the wonderful fans of mine...rather, the story.**

**The mass applaud the girl for her welcoming speech. The girl in question gained a smirk, knowing this will add to her growing popularity and it will also annoy a certain blonde with drill like curls.**

**Ravel; Elmen!**

**A new girl appears on the stage. The girl is named Ravel Phenex. She's mad. She has a reason to be mad.**

**Elmen; What beast? I'm busy.**

**Ravel; Don't you what me! And don't call me a beast! You took Ravel's Corner!**

**Elmenhilde scoffed at the girl she refers to as, the beast, and flipped her hair softly.**

**Elmen; No one would want to read about Ravel's Corner. So, I took initiative and did a better spin on it. So now it is Elmen's Corner and I will be answering reviews immediately. Because I am quite popular and you're not.**

**Ravel growled to herself as Elmenhilde smirked. She knew she won over Ravel and praised herself in her head. Ravel on the other hand looked absolutely furious. However, Elmen ignored the fuming girl in favour of starting her segment.**

**Elmen; To get straight to the reviews. I will start with Mr Beaver Buttington. I love that name personally. I like beavers and Buttington reminds me of Mrs Butterworth's syrup. **

**Ravel; How? Please tell me how it reminds you of syrup.**

**Elmenhilde sighed heavily at the girl with the curls. However, she didn't have a retort for the Phenex girl and just completely shot her down.**

**Elmen; Shut your dirty mouth beast! No one wants to hear your opinions! Anyway, to answer the review. That does sound fucking scary. And I would like to own this creature, possibly named Ravel. But it doesn't compare to when the beast is active.**

**Ravel; Hey! I read that review also and that's way scarier than I am! And it isn't called Ravel either!**

**Elmen; Read the effects again, and that's what I wish would happen to you.**

**Ravel, following Elmenhilde's request read the review again. By the time she was done, the blonde was in tears as a victorious smirk appears on Elmenhilde's face.**

**Elmen; Take that beast. But thank you for the review. It keeps me in business.**

**Elmenhilde shot a look to Ravel, who is drying her tears. She then picks up the next review.**

**Elmen; Anyway's, getting back to the reviews. The next is from Windyfate, good strong name. That is a bad combo in my opinion. I mean, Yuno's nuts and so is Kotonoha. And add a Maou into the mix, you're pretty screwed. But I don't really care what happens to Gabriel. One less person I have to fight for Makoto's attention I say. And I think it would make the peace treaty more interesting if they went nuts. But I agree about the drunk Makoto. He is awesome. Thank you for the review.**

**Ravel; I do agree with you, but you really shouldn't wish people dead.**

**Elmen; I didn't! Shut up! You're thinking the same thing anyway! I think we should do a team up in the future.**

**Even though Ravel didn't outwardly agree, internally she was thinking about her place in the harem and is contemplating teaming up with her arch nemesis, Elmenhilde.**

**Elmen; Such a silly beast. Now, onto the next review. Anime PJ is next. I like it. I love anime and I love my PJ's! So to answer the review, it was a beautiful moment. I cried happy tears when the yandere's were actually scared. And Gabriel...well, she shouldn't stalk Makoto, sick freak. The author is going to use that idea, hehe~ Thanks for the review~**

**Elmenhilde winked like a cute girl would at a love interest.**

**Ravel; What was with that good girl thing then?**

**Elmen; What was with your face then? Ooh wait, that's just natural.**

**Ravel cried because of the insult. Elmenhilde ignored her and continued.**

**Elmen; Yes, the next review is from...SharpRevan. Its a cool name. So to answer, Gabriel will get it because she is a stalker. And he does attract crazy ones. Just look at the harem list. Most of them are nuts, and the others like me are saints compared to them.**

**Ravel scoffed at the idea of Elmenhilde being a saint. Elmenhilde turned her eyes towards her and glared.**

**Elmen; Got something to say beast?**

**Ravel; Nothing whatsoever. Just the idea of you being a saint is laughable.**

**Elmen; Hmph, well at least I'm not a beast masquerading as a Yakitori-hime. But lets ignore you who is ruining Elmen's Corner and continue on. The next review is from DarkPlasmaDragon. I knew a Dragon who was dark and could fire plasma balls so I like it. So to answer, it was indeed Gabriel. A threesome between beast, Nekomata and another Loli with Makoto. It would probably blow his mind. And love the hashtag's. But you should do hashtag Elmen x Mako because everyone wants to see that. But thank you for the review and do hashtag Elmen x Mako!**

**Ravel; Stop trying to make it about you! He, or she mentioned me! Not you! Clearly there's a hashtag Makoto x Ravel! There's not one for you and Mako-sama!**

**Ravel said proudly, yet loudly. Elmenhilde puts a hand to her forehead in frustration and sighs.**

**Elmen; There will be once people read this! And everyone that does make one, will get me to do something special with Makoto...ehehe, you all know what I mean.**

**Elmenhilde winked at everyone. Ravel mumbled things under her breath about Elmenhilde being a slut but Elmenhilde was too engrossed about her hashtag's.**

**Elmen; Stupid beast distracts me. Next review is from MonsterPhantom. So that's basically the beast as a ghost or something? Still, sounds great to me! I am glad you loved the last chapter, but we do need more of me. And yeah, Serafall-sama is pretty awesome in her own right, and drunk Makoto is great. Gotta love it~ And Gabriel got what she needed...deserved...thanks for the review!**

**Ravel; You really are a cruel person.**

**Elmen; So what. I'm a Vampire. What's your excuse? Now the next review is from Xuan. I love him/her because they praise me. Thank you for loving the awesomeness of me. I will be more awesome in the future. And yeah, that little Loli fox has been learning it from somewhere, hasn't she? Thanks for the review! Anyone that loves me becomes a special friend of Elmen's!**

**Ravel; Can I answer a...**

**Before she could finish, Elmenhilde spoke up.**

**Elmen; Anyway! This is from a guest that hasn't put a name so they will be called guest 1. So guest 1, the author might use that suggestion. And I guess it would be scary for some. **

**Ravel is pouting because Elmen is taking all of the reviews. Elmenhilde however just doesn't care and continues.**

**Elmen; Now, for the second guest referring to that person as guest 2. Guest 2, Hana is a scary bitch. If she ever tried to stalk Makoto, I would kill her myself.**

**Ravel; Elmen! I want to answer a review now!**

**Elmen; One review because this is Elmen's Corner.**

**Elmenhilde reluctantly handed over the microphone.**

**Ravel; Great! Now, guest 3. I will answer the review. Serafall-sama is kind of a yandere huh. Guest 2 is right in that regard. Now I will also answer the next review...**

**Elmenhilde pushed her off the stage and took back the microphone.**

**Elmen; Cheeky bitch. I said one, not two. But now, to answer the next review. Sano. The review from Sano. I will answer it. Thank you for loving the story. Is it because of me? Because I get the feeling that you like me as you said so in your review. Me and the beast having a threesome with Makoto? Could happen. I would of course be in charge of her. And the foxes will most likely tag team him also.**

**Ravel jumped back onto the stage. She was about to charge at Elmenhilde but Elmenhilde put out her hand.**

**Elmen; Beast, I will let you answer the next two reviews, if you admit that you need my help in seducing Makoto.**

**Ravel clutched her hands tightly together. She didn't want to admit it but on her own, she wasn't that seductive. Coming from a high class family, she wasn't used to the art of seduction. And Elmenhilde had a chance to study the art from a Master herself in the form of Akeno.**

**Ravel; F-Fine...I need your help.**

**Elmenhilde's face broke out into a large grin.**

**Elmen; Good. Last two reviews are yours.**

**Ravel; Yes! Now the next review is from guest 4! To guest 4, the author said that it does sound like a good idea and will take it into consideration! And finally, the last review. Ark. Thank you and yes, I personally will read the story.**

**Elmen; Now, that's the end of Elmen's Corner. Phew, what a rocky start with the beast coming in huh. But don't worry everyone, she wont be appearing again!**

**Ravel shot Elmenhilde a look as she did a victory pose.**

**Ravel; That's a damn lie! I will be appearing again! Anyway, in Elmen's Corner, you all have a chance to ask a harem member of either harem, or Ise-sama and Mako-sama, a question!**

**Elmen; Yes beast, that's right. So if you have a question for anyone in either of the harems or those boys, please ask away and they'll be here to answer. Even people that haven't appeared in the story yet like Ophis or Valerie or whoever. The questions can be, why is the beast a beast? I know it would be hard for her to answer but she will have to answer.**

**Ravel; Hmph! They might ask why you're such a bitch!**

**Elmen; Because I am. There's your answer. Anyway, this is Elmen signing off. Until then...**

**Ravel and Elmen get back by back and do the peace sign to the audience while winking.**

**Ravel and Elmen; Peace out!**

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's the end of that. If anyone was wondering what that was about, well, my friend and I have been talking and he wanted me to do something like this so I decided to do it. Plus it puts more of a personal touch on answering reviews, I think. Well, until next time!<strong>

**Issei; Rias, Asia, Irina, Xenovia, Isabela, Jeanne, Tsubaki, Seekvaira, Gasper (fem), Tsubasa, Ophis, Raynare, Kalawarner, Mittelt, Bennia, Rossweisse, Valerie.**

**Makoto; Serafall, Sona, Ravel, Aika, Gabriel, Elmenhilde, Kunou, Yumi (fem Kiba), Le Fay, Akeno, Azazel (fem), Walburga, Kaguya, Millicas (fem), Koneko, Yuno, Artoria (fem Arthur), Ile and Nel, Vali (fem), Yasaka, Kotonoha, Grayfia, Kokoro.**

**Peerage**

**Queen; Walburga.**

**Bishops; Ravel, Le Fay.**

**Rooks; Elmenhilde, Yuno.**

**Knights; Yumi, Artoria.**

**Pawns; Aika (3 Pawns), Kunou (2 Pawns), Kotonoha (1 mutated), Kokoro (2 Pawns).**


	36. Chapter 36

**The magician who knows everything!**

**Makoto P.O.V**

Its been a day or so since I talked with Azazel-san. Surprisingly, she was actually quite helpful in understanding certain aspects of the Sacred Gears my peerage have. And being able to understand them better. Its good if they are able to achieve Balance Breaker. Yumi-chan has Balance Breaker but there are other Sacred Gear users on my team. Three in fact. Walburga-san, Elmen-tan and Aika-san all have Sacred Gears that need to achieve Balance Breaker. Plus I have Kokoro-chan to think about.

A healing Sacred Gear achieving Balance Breaker. I can only imagine the possibilities. But I can also imagine the possibilities for the other Sacred Gear Balance Breakers also. It is only a matter of time. As they say, being around the Sekiryuutei and Hakuryuukou makes you awaken in different and unexpected directions.

And with the amount of time we spend together, its only a matter of time before he starts effecting me. Plus Vali-san and I spend some time together and maybe I'll get a double dose of different directions. Ehehe, did that make sense?

"Hmmmm, what are you thinking?"

Vali-san asked as she placed her head on my chest. To explain it, I was called out by an unknown person, which turned out to be Vali-san who wanted to spend a night with me.

The conference isn't for a few days yet so I haven't gotten anything too pressing to do. The only thing I need to do is converse with the Katsura siblings. Ooh right, I also have to conversation, rather an interview with that girl who wants to join my peerage but that isn't for a few days I think. That girl with the name that escapes me. I heard she's a good magician but I don't know anymore than that. I do need a magician on my peerage, and I have a free Bishop piece. I wonder what her capabilities are.

"Nothing really. Just the usual peerage related things."

I said with a smile. A smile that's directed up at the ceiling.

"I see."

"Hmmmm, Vali-san. May I ask you something?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"About the conference, you think something is going to happen?"

For some reason, I feel like she is going to do something. Not to hurt me but...I don't know. I've got this nagging feeling that she might fight against Ise-Nii-san. Not a battle I wouldn't mind seeing mind you. It might be a little interesting if Nii-san had Balance Breaker.

"No idea. But isn't it the perfect opportunity?"

She agrees with me at least.

"It is yes. But...well, that's not something I'm going to think about for now. So tell me Vali-san, why did you want me to come here tonight?"

"Is it a shock? I wanted to spend time with you. That's all."

Ooh, she just wanted to spend time with me. I see. That's really nice Vali-san. Wanting to spend time together.

"I didn't know that you were the time of girl who would want to spend such special alone time together."

"Well, I'm full of surprises Ma-kun."

"You certainly are. But may I ask why you call me Ma-kun?"

"I don't know. I think it suits our type of relationship. Say, why don't you call me by a nickname instead."

A nickname for Vali-san? Erm...Val-chan? No, that doesn't sound right. Lets see...ok! How about Va-chan!? I think that does sound good!

"Va-chan then. Does that sound good?"

"Hmph, a two letter nickname."

"You do the same to me!"

"I know. I wasn't dissatisfied with the name. I was merely stating what you used."

She's a naughty girl...all the time actually. There's never been a time where she hasn't been naughty. I leaned down and captured my lips with hers. There was a time when I was willing to make Vali...I mean, Va-chan into my servant but she didn't want to. I was going to use my Queen, this was before I met Walburga-san, but she didn't want to but she did want to be my lover. So I took the offer to become her lover. And I have a great Queen now anyway. I got the best of both I suppose. Yup, definitely the best of both.

"I see. Vali...I mean Va-chan. Can I ask what you think about my peerage? A thought occurred to me that I've never asked you before. And I wanted to see how my team measures up."

"Hmm...its good."

"Oh, I was hoping for more but..."

I trailed off. I didn't want just a two worded response. Hmm, isn't apart of the response either!

"I'll say that you command them very excellently. Like during Kokabiel. Its true, I could've defeated him alone but you did use everyone there to your advantage."

I love her, but sometimes her bluntness is a little weird. But she is a good girl at heart. I can tell that she is a good girl at heart.

"Please don't say it like that. I didn't use them. I worked together with them. And of course Rias-Nee-sans peerage also."

"Fine, you cooperated with everyone efficiently. Well, I should say commanded shouldn't I? That's where your true strength is."

I see. So I'm not as strong as I want to be. I know I've not got Sairaorg-san strength but I am stronger than Rias-Nee-san and Sona-Nee-chan. Its a proven fact. We once had a fight and I won against them both. Not at the same time but it was just a little spar and I was able to overwhelm them. Although Sona-Nee-chan was a challenge due to us using similar magic's.

"I see. Thank you for that. Even though I asked about my peerage..."

"I don't know them well enough to make an estimate. Although knowing if you picked them, they will be above average. But I do know that one girl of yours is a little...scary."

No way. Did Va-chan say that she is scared of someone on my peerage? Please don't tell me that it isn't Yuno-san. I have a feeling that she will even be able to scare a Maou and Michael-san.

"She's not the pink haired girl, is she?"

"The very same. She has a very...scary aura around her. She is a strange person."

Great, now Yuno-san is scaring Va-chan. She can even scare someone as strong as Va-chan. How is she supposed to make friends if she keeps scaring people? The only person besides myself who is friends with Yuno-san is Kotonoha-san. And that's because they have that scary yandere thing going on.

"D-Don't worry, you'll be able to win against her right now."

I tried to reassure her. I want Yuno-san to make friends with people that aren't yandere's like her. Kotonoha-san is able to make friends a little easier as she's only yandere when someone is trying to take me away from her. But Yuno-san is pretty much yandere all the time. Its cute, but it isn't good for her if she can't make friends.

I am of course her friend but I do want her to have more friends, like I do for everyone on my peerage. And everyone does, besides Yuno-san that is. Well, she has Kotonoha-san and I hope that's enough right now...I'm worried about her.

"No doubt. I wasn't worried about her like that. She just seems to get...no, she has a crazy amount of potential. Anyway, lets sleep."

"Hmmm, ok. Good night Va-chan."

"Night Ma-kun."

We shared a kiss then she placed her head on my chest. Just to have times like these...its nice. I closed my eyes and let the sleep take me over. I just want this to last forever...

* * *

><p>...The next day, I parted with Va-chan. I promised that...we'd do things together soon. I want to be with Nee-chan's which will be soon according to Sera-Nee-chan. She said that she will be talking with Sona-Nee-chan and convincing her to do things with us. I personally don't think Nee-chan needs convincing but Sera-Nee-chan wants to make sure that Sona-Nee-chan will be as comfortable as possible.<p>

But now I'm just sat in my living room watching television, doing my own thing. Just relaxing because I have a day off. That's when Ravel-san came in looking mad. Eh? What have I done now? She stands in front of me. I tried looking past her at the television, she grabbed the control and switched off the television!

"Hey! I was watching that uguu!"

"We don't have time! Don't you remember what day it is!?"

"...Anime marathon?"

She sighed at me and shook her head.

"No. Its the day that we have that interview."

"What interview?"

"The interview for the Bishop role! Remember? Le Fay-san is going to be here in ten minutes!"

T-Ten minutes!? I-I thought that the meeting wasn't until...uwah.

"Today? I thought it was a couple of days away."

"No. I told you the other day that it was today. Please tell me you are ready."

I will have to lie through my teeth. Of course I'm not ready! I've been busy with...well, Va-chan of course. I was busy getting busy hehe.

"Yes."

"Don't lie to me. I wont be angry. Just tell me the truth."

"No, I'm not ready."

Her face turned bright red, with anger! She said she wouldn't get angry!

"YOU WHAT!?"

"YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T GET ANGRY AT ME!"

"WELL I LIED! ITS A GOOD THING I'M PREPARED, ISN'T IT!?"

I nodded with a whimper. She's scaring me uguu.

"Geez beast. Stop yelling at your King for the love of Maou."

Elmen-tan entered the room. Ravel-san glared at her.

"Shut up Elmen-san! This is an important meeting!"

"Well, yelling isn't going to do anything but upset him. He's surprisingly fragile so stop yelling at him."

She's defending me! I am easily upset when people are yelling at me! Beast.

When I thought beast, Ravel-sans sharp gaze turned in my direction.

"Did you just think about me being a beast?"

S-She knew! H-How did she know!? I shook my head strongly, yet in a frightened manner.

"N-No."

"Good. Now you have 8 minutes and 12 seconds to get ready. Dress appropriately. Just be ready."

She then walked out of the room as Elmen-tan sat next to me.

"What a commanding beast. Want me to punch her?"

"Eh...no, that's fine. She's only looking out for our group. In many ways, she's the backbone of the group. The one who does the most for our success. If you'll excuse me, I have to get ready for this girl who's coming...Le Fay-san I think Ravel-san said."

She did say Le Fay-san right? I don't want to be rude and say the wrong name like I did with Elmen-tan when I first met her. But that was Ravel-sans fault. Its no wonder Elmen-tan dislikes Ravel-san sometimes. She can be mischievous alright.

"Yeah, the beast did say something like that. Have fun. I'm going to watch Yu-Gi-Oh."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah, I'm going to watch the episode where that girl duels that ugly penguin thing. Do you have any idea which that one is? I think its 102 but I'm not sure."

"It is. 102 and 103. Have fun watching it."

"Will do. Have fun with the beast and the other one."

"I'll try hehe."

I then left the room as Elmen-tan got out her laptop. Hehe, she's really obsessed with anime. Even more than I am. I thought I was a big otaku, but she's miles ahead of me.

...Ten minutes, or more like 7 and a half minutes later, I am in the meeting room on the top floor. Yeah, we have a meeting room. Its rarely used but today it is going to be used because we have a meeting with this girl Le Fay-san who should be here any minute now.

I'm sat next to Ravel-san looking smartly dressed. Ravel-san made me wear this damn formal clothing. I hate it personally but we have to make a good impression after all.

"Hmph, and you said that I was going to be the late one Ravel-san."

"She isn't late yet. She has another minute to come. But, are you ready?"

"I am for the most part. I'm just here because I'm the King after all. You'll be the one who is speaking to her, mostly."

"I know but you'll be expected to answer questions if asked."

"I know, thank you for reminding me. I know Ravel-san, don't worry."

She gives me a worrying look but I just smile. It isn't like I haven't done this before. I know what I am doing Ravel-san, trust me.

As I was thinking that, a magic circle appeared on the floor. Wow, right on time Le Fay-san. I know that she is at least keen. A silhouette appears. The silhouette is that of a young girl. I can tell that much already.

The light flashes and now I can see her clearly. A girl in a kind of school outfit. Its not like Kuoh's school uniform. Its more like...well, a japanese uniform that's different to Kuoh's. She is in a gray blazer with blue plaid accents over a white dress shirt with a black tie. She has on a black skirt and black shoes. She also has a huge blue hat on with a large black bow tied on it plus yellow stars and a matching cape with pink flowers and a white interior.

And maybe the best part, she's a cute Loli girl! She's got bigger breasts than Koneko-chan but she has a small body. Definitely below 5 foot. She's got a cute face with cute blue eyes and blonde hair that's shoulder length.

When I gained a blush, Ravel-san shot me a look. A look I know too well. The look that says "Don't embarrass me Mako-sama!" I know it is. I've seen it before and I will see it again in the future. She doesn't let me have fun because she's evil.

When the girl looks at us, she smiles, but then when she focused her eyes on me...

* * *

><p>"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"<p>

O-Ok! That is really loud!

"A-Are you alright?"

I asked the screaming girl! I don't know if that's magically enhanced or not but she has the scream down alright. She takes rapid breathes with a red face...ehehe, this isn't normal is it? I looked to Ravel-san who shrugs her shoulders. Great, what kind of response was that Ravel-san?

"S-Sorry. Got too excited. I promised myself not to do that yet I did it anyway."

The girl then starts berating herself over her apparent failure.

"I-Its ok. So, my name is..."

"I know! Makoto Sitri-sama! You are like...kyaaaa...awesome."

"Thank you."

I said as I looked at Ravel-san. You could do with being more nicer to me. She just rolls her eyes at me.

"And I am Ravel Phenex. We've had somewhat contact before."

Yes, I heard that Ravel-san has had a meeting of sorts with her via holographic magic circle. This is the first official meeting. And my first time in seeing her. She's adorable.

"Yes, Ravel-sama. I remember. But...wow. Its actually him...Makoto-sama."

She looks at me with starry eyes. Ehehe, what's that about Le Fay-san?

"Yes, that's Mako-sama alright. He's glad to meet you."

"I can speak for myself thank you. So, is it Le Fay-san?"

"Yup! That's me! My name is Le Fay Pendragon, lovely to meet you officially."

What does she mean by officially? I sense an undertone there. What's that about? But wait, she said Pendragon. I've heard of that house before. But where have I heard of that house before...? I can't remember if I'm honest. But it seems to be something important...Pendragon...

"O-Ok. So Le Fay-san. You've heard of me then?"

"I certainly have! Anyone that's anyone knows Makoto Sitri-sama! You are quite popular among magicians and other factions you know?"

"Am I? That's nice. I didn't know I was popular among other factions."

"Ooh you are. I'm like your number one fan. The way you have revolutionized certain areas of magic. I mean, I've never even conceived some of the proposals you have thought of before reading that article. I never even considering combining those particular formulas together. It like, changed my way of thinking when it concerns magic and it has even inspired me to invent my own spells."

That's right. I published a paper on different types of magic that haven't been seen before. It was when I was obsessed with magic. I'm still into it but not obsessed. I'm kind of peculiar. I get obsessed with something, learn whatever I can about it and try and make up my own things for it. Sera-Nee-chan said I should publish it, I wasn't confident but I did it anyway and here we are.

"Well, that's really awesome. If I have inspired a magician with my theories then I am happy."

"Oh Makoto-sama. You've done more than inspired. Its like...your mind is something I love very much. Together, I believe we can come up with many very powerful spells."

"Is that your reason for joining my peerage?"

I questioned with an eyebrow. I don't care if it is. As long as she has what I'm looking for then as long as her reasons aren't evil, I don't care.

"One of the reasons. I just want to be near you all the time."

...That didn't sound good. Please don't tell me that this girl is...stalking me also.

"I didn't know you published a paper."

Ravel-san turned to me and said. No, she wouldn't. I didn't want to be...well, I didn't want any recognition. It was only for fun after all.

"Oh, yeah I published a paper. It was a few years ago. I'm surprised Le Fay-san knows about it. I used a penname. TAG, is what I called myself."

"Why that exactly?"

Before I could respond, Le Fay-san does for me instead.

"TAG means, That Ape Gremory."

How did she know that? I only put that down because Sona-Nee-chan suggested it and it was a little joke between us but that's just between us. We didn't even tell Sera-Nee-chan about it.

"How did you know that?"

"I know quite a few things about you. Lots of things actually. I was determined to find out who published that paper and it took lots and lots of research but I eventually found out about you, being TAG and I knew that I had to become someone who would catch your attention so I dived into the magical arts so I could maybe join your peerage one day. I'm just glad you still have pieces."

"O-Oh I see. So, if you know lots about me then what's my favourite colour?"

I don't expect her to know it but its a little funny to see her guess wrong.

"Blue. Reminds you of water which your clan is famous for using and you say that water has like the ultimate calming effect on you."

Damn, she guessed right. And also the reason.

"Is that true Mako-sama?"

"It is yes. Wow Le Fay-san. That was impressive. But ok, what's my favourite dessert?"

I said with a playful smirk. She responded with that same smirk.

"Chocolate fudge cake. Chocolaty fudging goodness, yes?"

Shit! She even knows that!? Ok then!

"Whats my fear!?"

"Ghosts. That's because they can appear at any given time, yes?"

Geez, she even knows that!?

"Ara, I didn't know about you being afraid of ghosts."

Ravel-san said to me with an astonished face. Yeah, I am afraid of ghosts. I don't like them. They scare me. But its Nee-chan's fault anyway. Sera-Nee-chan used to come into my room when I was like three and she brought a ghost with her to frighten me so I would sleep in her bed with her.

I didn't learn of that reason until much later in life. But back then, I didn't even know it was her using ghosts to frighten me so I would sleep in her bed. Maybe that's why I don't like sleeping alone.

"W-Well...I am. Its not something I like admitting but I am afraid of ghosts."

"Aah, so that's the reason you dislike Halloween. Makes sense now. I thought that you was just grumpy but its due to your fear of ghosts huh."

"Y-Yes...Erm, Ravel-san...you're up."

I said with a little whimper. She knows and I'm sure she will use it against me. She turned to Le Fay-san.

"R-Right. Le Fay-san! Please answer my questions!"

"Y-Yes!"

Saying that, Ravel-san took out a notepad and pen. And then she started asking Le Fay-san here some questions.

"First questions, species."

Really Ravel-san? Even I can tell that she's human. Come on. And Ravel-san says I'm slow.

"Eh...human."

Replied the timid Le Fay-san. Ravel-san then started asking more questions that weren't so...stupid. I'm not calling Ravel-san stupid but that species question was...well, you know.

While she was asking the questions, I got more and more curious about the types of magic she uses. Its perfect!

"…Yes, so you use black, white, Norse, and even fairy magic…"

"I also have knowledge of many forbidden spells. I was once apart of the magicians association called Golden Dawn."

Forbidden spells huh. That might come in handy in the future. Ravel-san asks a few more questions. I am satisfied enough already. She surpasses what I had imagined I would have for a Bishop actually. All those different types of magic. I can already use her in different scenarios.

"...I-Impossible."

"What is it, Ravel-san?"

She puts down her notepad and pen then faces me.

"As you know, I set certain standards for Bishops as that's my role also. For the Bishop, I was looking for someone who uses a wide range of magic, and has skills in each of those areas, not just basic knowledge. And Le Fay-san here surpasses my expectations by a margin. Le Fay-san, you said Pendragon is your last name, yes?"

The nervous looking Le Fay-san replies to Ravel-san with a nod.

"Yes that's right. Onee-chan and I are descended from King Arthur and Morgan Le Fay. Was that where you was going with it?"

Ooooh! I remember why that name is familiar to me now! Not only because of them being descended from them but...

"Your Onee-chan, doesn't happen to possess Caliburn, does she?"

"Y-Yes, how did you know? Wait, your Makoto-sama so of course you'll know~"

"Ehehe, I knew because there's a rumour going around that the wielder of Caliburn is looking for someone who is strong enough to give her a challenge for her ultimate holy sword, Caliburn. The name is...Artoria Pendragon-san, yes?"

"Correct as always Makoto-sama~"

Hearing Le Fay-sans polite tone, Ravel-san frowns. Ehehe, what's wrong beast? I mean Ravel-san?

"The truth is, she also wants to become apart of this peerage. I was going to ask, but I didn't know when to drop it in. I guess I'm dropping it in now."

"A-Are you freaking kidding me!? She wants to become apart of my peerage!?"

I'm shocked and happy! The ultimate holy sword on my team...! I am just going to faint right now! Because that's the ultimate Knight and Bishop I wanted! Plus sisters are always a plus! N-Not that I have a fetish like that or anything.

"Nope! I'm not kidding you! Onee-chan said that your group is very powerful and she would like to be apart of it as do I. She recognizes your strengths as a leader and of course, all of your peerage as well. Your many achievements haven't gone unnoticed. And I'm not just talking about one of the leaders of the Fallen Angels Kokabiel either. Its a group many people want to be apart of, and I hope I'm lucky enough to join the peerage as well."

Ooh my. I don't care if she's a stalker! I have quite a few so what's one more? I mean, she has a good heart and a good head on her shoulders from what I gather from the interviewing process.

"Ehehehe! O-Of course she can join my peerage! And you also! It would be the ultimate pleasure! Ravel-san! Think about it! Demonic sword, holy demonic sword, and then holy sword! We'd have all three types on our team!"

"I-I know! Even I'm excited now!"

We cheered to one another. With these people, my team will be complete, and awesome.

"You know, we'll have to set up a time where we can have a meeting. Ravel-san, when am I next free for a lengthy discussion?"

She brought out the book that has my schedule inside. She then starts going through it for several seconds.

"Hmmmm, if its a lengthy conversation and talks about gains and such, then I'm afraid it can't be until after the conference. The conversation will take hours I presume, and you just don't have an appropriate amount of time unless you want to meet when you are sleeping. You have some meetings to do with the conference and then there's Serafall-sama who wants to spend lots of time with you and things like that. And you still have to talk with the Katsura siblings about adding them to your peerage."

"I see. Yes, I couldn't do that. But what about after the conference?"

She looked back at my schedule then nodded to herself.

"I can pencil it in for the day after the conference."

I then looked at Le Fay-san.

"I'm apparently a busy person, even I didn't know that, so...I know it might be a lot to ask but is it fine if we do it the day after the conference?"

"W-What day is the conference?"

That's a good question. Ravel-san told Le Fay-san about the details of the conference and whatnot. After hearing about it, Le Fay-san made a nod with her head.

"Yes, that shouldn't be a problem."

"Ooh great! Le Fay-san, if you want to join my peerage, then from everything I've heard, I would be honoured. The same for you Ravel-san?"

"Yes, I am the same. It would be an honour to have Le Fay-san in the peerage."

Le Fay-san clapped her hands together and then brought out a book. She then stood up, came around to my side of the table and handed me the book shyly.

"C-Can I please have your autograph!?"

"Fufu, I don't see the problem with that. Anything for a fan."

"Thank you! Thank you! Oh thank you!"

I gave my autograph in the book...which is named, Makoto-sama's Secrets. When I tried to look deeper inside, she stopped me.

"P-Please don't look!"

"W-Why? What's in here?"

"Nothing! Promise!"

She winked but I don't believe nothing is inside. I stood up quickly and jumped to the other side of the room and opened it quickly...

"Ooh my..."

She covered her mouth and gained teary eyes. Ehehe, that's not normal. Ravel-san came over and looked at the imagines and made a disgusted face.

"Le Fay-san..."

"Y-Yes?"

"Why are these images mainly of Mako-sama naked?"

She shed tears and didn't answer. Yea, that's right. She somehow has images of my most private times. Like me bathing. Or me just asleep, naked. I do sleep naked when I'm alone. Not when I am with someone because, well that's inappropriate I think. Or there's images of me when I've been changing into other sets of clothes. Even ones when I change into my gym clothes at school. I've got to admit, she's pretty well at concealing her presence.

"W-Well, this is surprising."

"I-I'm so sorry!"

I shook my head at her. This isn't as bad as what I've seen from other people. Mainly the yandere's and according to Sera-Nee-chan, Gabriel-san takes articles of clothing of mine. Mainly my underwear, apparently.

"D-Don't apologize. Its fine. Its like I'm a celebrity or something. But please say you haven't taken some of my underwear."

"N-No, I'm not that bad. Just the images of you...yeah."

Phew, bullet dodged. Most people would freak out about someone spying on them, but its almost become normal life for me...what's wrong with me? That shouldn't be normal!

"C-Can I have it back now please?"

She said with teary eyes. She had tears down her face but she dried them. Poor girl. I'm not that bothered by it. I've had worse, which is terrible.

I went over and handed her book back to her and gave her a small kiss on the cheek. Since she is quite obsessed with me, I am sure she will like that.

Her face turns bright red, and she rubs the place I just kissed.

"I'm never washing my cheek again."

"Ehehe, please do. I'll give you many more if you become my Bishop. I love spoiling my servants after all."

"Y-Yes! Of course! Thank you!"

"You don't need to thank me. Le Fay-san is cute after all!"

"I-I'm cute? Me? Really?"

I nodded which made her jump for joy! M-My, it seems I will be getting a spirited addition to my peerage. Then again, most of my peerage are...wow.

"I have to go and tell Onee-chan now! Goodbye Makoto-sama! I-I can't wait to see you again!"

That sounded creepy but I smiled and nodded at her. She then activated a magic circle under her.

"Goodbye Makoto-sama! Ravel-sama!"

"Yes, goodbye. Until we meet again."

"Goodbye Le Fay-san. Have a safe journey."

Both Ravel-san and I gave our goodbyes to the girl. The girl Le Fay-san nodded and then disappeared in a flash of light. As soon as she left, Ravel-san faced me.

"How do you keep getting all these stalkers?"

"Is it because I'm naturally adorable?"

"Erm...maybe. I think you have something that attracts stalkers, or makes people into stalkers."

"That does sound plausible but...Ravel-san..."

"I know I've been waiting also."

We grasped one another's hands and jumped up and down on the spot!

""WE ARE GOING TO BE THE ULTIMATE PEERAGE~! WE ARE GOING TO BE THE ULTIMATE PEERAGE~!""

Its true! No matter what now. I'm going to have the ultimate peerage! I'm going to help all of my peerage members attain Balance Breaker that have Sacred Gears! And also, my peerage is just going to be awesome! The ultimate team!

* * *

><p><strong>Elmen's Corner!<strong>

**On a stage, stood the girl everyone wants to see. The beauty that drives men to their knees. The beauty that can't be surpassed by normal standards. The Vampire girl, dressed in a flowery sundress that shows off her Loli figure nicely, Elmenhilde stands with a happy face looking at the crowd.**

**Random guy; Elmen-tan is soooooooo cute~!**

**Another random guy; Marry me Elmen-taaaaaaaaaaaaaaan~!**

**Third random guy; Elmen-taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan~!**

**Lots of different people are cheering for everyone's favourite girl. The girl in question does a little spin on her heels and points to the audience and does a cute wink that drives the men wild.**

**Elmen; Welcome one, welcome all! This is the second installment of Elmen's Corner!**

**Deafening cheering comes from the crowd. Clapping and thunderous roaring from the crowd deafens out all other sounds. Elmenhilde stood on the stage, relishing in her new found fame.**

**But then someone else appears on the stage. A girl with blonde curls. The girl is of course Ravel, here to try and steal Elmenhilde's spot.**

**Ravel; Hello everyone! I am Ravel!**

**Elmen; Beast, get off my fucking stage before I get security to throw you out of this building!**

**The Phenex girl looks on nervous at the threat on the security being called. But she stands her ground.**

**Ravel; B-But Elmen-san...**

**Elmen; No beast. That's it, security!**

**The Vampire girl called for security. Ravel thought it would be any old security but she was dead wrong. She couldn't be further wrong. For who appeared was most people's worst nightmares. The yandere duo, Gasai Yuno and Katsura Kotonoha. They stood there in black suits. Seeing the yandere duo, Ravel shed large tears.**

**Yuno; Yes, Elmen? What can we do for you?**

**Elmen; That beast there is trying to ruin my corner.**

**Ravel; Wait! How did you get the yandere girls to work for you!?**

**Elmenhilde laughed, knowing what she had done. She made a deal with the yandere duo. She made it so that they can torture Rias Gremory and Hyoudou Issei in a secret hideaway of hers. But Elmenhilde wont reveal this information to Ravel.**

**Elmen; None of your fucking business. Not get off my stage, or be escorted off.**

**Ravel, seeing that she had no choice stood off the stage and went to sit in a seat in the crowd. The yandere duo also exited the stage. Elmenhilde then smiled at the crowd.**

**Elmen; With that thing out of the way, we can finally start the segment! And since this is Elmen's Corner, I will introduce a special guest. Special guest, reveal yourself!**

**She pointed to the large door behind her. With a whooshing sound, the large important looking door flew open and a figure stepped out. If one looked, they could see the shadow of a girl. A beautiful girl with shoulder length hair that's blonde is then pushed forward.**

**The girl in question is Le Fay Pendragon. The girl moves forward and stands next to Elmenhilde.**

**Le Fay; Hello Elmen-sama!**

**Elmen; Hello Le Fay. I'm happy you could join me today.**

**Le Fay; Well, its a pleasure to be here! Thank you for having me!**

**Elmen; It isn't a problem. I'm glad you are here. Now please take a seat on one of these conveniently placed chairs.**

**The chairs in question appeared in a puff of some. Le Fay and Elmenhilde then sit on one of the chairs each.**

**Elmen; Le Fay, may I ask you something?**

**Le Fay; Of course!**

**Elmen; How did you think the chapter went?**

**Le Fay placed a hand to her cheek thinking about the chapter and how it went. When she finally decided to answer, she blushed, thinking about something perverted.**

**Le Fay; It went good Elmen-sama, it went good. But there was an aspect that could've been better.**

**Elmen; Oh? What's that then?**

**Le Fay; There should've been a scene where Makoto-sama took me by the shoulders and passionately kissed me! He could've slipped his hands between my legs, touching my special place with his amazingly placed fingers...and I can feel it...its...its raising...the heat...I can't hold on much longer...he puts his thing inside of me...I-I can feel it...absolutely massive...ooh yeah...Makoto-sama is...I-I...pour your naughty juices inside of me...Makoto-sama...EXCALIBUUUUUUUUUUUUUUR!**

**After exclaiming that, she fell back in her seat, sweating with a huge smile on her face. Her heartbeat is racing at an alarming rate. She has a face that's screams ecstasy.**

**Elmen; I'm pretty sure she doesn't mean the holy sword Excalibur. I think she's been watching too much Haganai. I love Rika because she's awesome. If you haven't watched it, then I recommend watching it. Its fucking funny beyond words. Either way, she's a fucking nut job. But ignoring the sex crazed girl, I will start with the reviews. I will start with the first review which is...Frozen Shadow 95. The answer to that is...**

**Elmenhilde looks in the plot book. The book that tells her everything that is going to happen in the story.**

**Elmen; Well, it says that they will be turned before the meeting, and they will be at the meeting of the factions. Thank you for the review! Now a review from GreenIceDragon. Thank you first of all. And yes, those problems weren't intentional, obviously but they have been fixed! And from SharpRevan, I do like you name, and Gasper will mark pervert boy later on like I have for Makoto ages ago. The beast cried when I did that, hehe.**

**Ravel cried at that. Elmenhilde on the other hand smiled in victory. She knew that once again, she had won against Ravel.**

**Elmen; Next review is from guest which will be referred to as guest 1. Guest 1, Hana is a creepy yandere. If you type in Fallen Hana into the search engine, then you'll see who we are talking about. And finally from Just a big fan. The aurhtor-san is very happy about your review. Thank you for sending it!**

**Elmenhilde then looks to the sky then back at the crowd. She took a breath because she felt the goodness of the reviews wash over her.**

**Elmen; Now we start with the review that have questions in them and we will start with Mr Beaver Buttington. Thank you first of all for doing hashtag Elmen x Mako! That means I will do something for Makoto! You're also apart of a special club known as Elmen's friends! Not many people are in it because I'm a picky person. Now to answer some questions.**

**Elmenhilde looks at the questions and notices one is for her. She smiles like she has just gotten a christmas present and answers said question with a heartwarming smile.**

**Elmen; I am such a tease, but it wasn't intentional. I was actually confused. I forgot her name because she kind of annoys me with the screaming, so I just ran through the names of Vampires I know, hoping I got the right one. The next question is for Serafall-sama.**

**Elmen looked towards the crowd, seeing a girl raising her hand. The girl is the Leviathan Maou. She looks happy to be seen.**

**Serafall; Here! I'm here!**

**Elmen; Welcome to the show. Now the question is, when did you start developing feelings for Makoto?**

**Serafall; Well, that's a cute question. I've always loved my Ma-tan! But I guess when I started developing romantic feelings was when he was five. He looked up at me with those cute violet eyes of his and said "Nee-chan, I want to marry you one day! There's no one else but Nee-chan I love! And I will always take care of Nee-chan!" Clearly, that's changed over the years, but he still admits that the first girl he loved was me~ And no one can take that place~ Plus before that, I made Ma-tan sleep in my bed by scaring with ghosts~**

**Elmen; That's sweet. I even think that's sweet. But now, the next question is for Yuno. Yuno, where are you?**

**Elmenhilde looks for the girl she wants, and sees her head of security.**

**Elmen; Yuno, what do you like to do for fun? Besides the obvious torture and stalking and general mayhem.**

**Yuno gains a small smirk on her face and looks to the crowd, looking directly at Rias Gremory. Rias, seeing the yandere looking at her puts Issei in front of her, for protection.**

**Yuno; Well Elmen, I do like pressing flowers, I find that fun. I also like being with my friend Kotonoha, talking about our...shared interests.**

**Elmen; I see...I think. And the last question is for the author. Let me go and ask the author.**

**Elmenhilde runs off the stage and asks the author a question. By the time she came back, she saw that Le Fay had finally recovered.**

**Le Fay; Hey Elmen-sama!**

**Elmen; Pervert girl. The author-san said that yes, you may call the author-san that. Thank you for the questions! I hope to see more!**

**She did a thumps up and a wink at the audience. Then continued on with the reviews.**

**Elmen; The next review is Xuan. Thank you, I am the Queen of the night! And yes, I know what you are implying, hehe. Now Kunou, where are you?**

**Elmen looked around to see the Loli fox sat next to her busty Okaa-sama.**

**Kunou; Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey!**

**Elmen; Hello, and welcome to the show. Now Kunou, who do you hate the most?**

**Kunou raised a hand to her face, then she looked in the direction of Makoto. But she wasn't looking at Makoto. She was looking at the little girl on his lap. Katsura Kokoro.**

**Kunou; Her! She is trying to steal Onii-chan away from Kunou! Its not fair! I knew Onii-chan first yet that girl thinks she can take Kunou's place!**

**Elmen; What a jealous fox girl. Watch your back Kunou, she is going to take your place!**

**Kunou gained teary eyes as Elmenhilde let a dirty smirk grace her face.**

**Elmen; I love causing pain to people. Not physical pain like the yandere's though, hehehehe~ Now, next review is from Sano! Hello! Thank you! This is making me more popular! Now, a question for Koneko. Loli cat, where are you?**

**A girl with white hair raised her hand from the audience.**

**Elmen; Ah, there you are. Koneko, which Loli do you fear the most?**

**Koneko;...I fear no one. But my main competition in the Loli department is you, Elmen. You are my main competition.**

**Elmen; Is that the case? Well, its a contest you'll lose Koneko.**

**Koneko;...You'll lose!**

**The Loli with blonde hair and the Loli with white hair had a stare off. They didn't want to appear weak in front of one another so neither looked away, not even for a second for two whole minutes. They needed to establish their place in the harem. Head Loli. And only one will win. But for who that is...is another story for another chapter.**

**Elmen; Hmph, I win for now. The next question is from Guest 2. First of all, thank you. It is my corner. It is awesome. And Hana in the story, scary as hell. But I suppose it might be a laugh for her to enter the story as an antagonist or something. The first question is for that Loli Kokoro. Where are you...ooh right, Makoto's lap.**

**She looked directly at Kokoro, knowing from before where she was.**

**Kokoro; Heya Elmen-chan!**

**Elmen; Hello Loli otherwise called Kokoro. Welcome to the show. To get right too it. How long has your sister been a yandere? And you aren't one, are you?**

**Kokoro; Nope! I'm not one! And for Onee-chan being a yandere...well, I didn't notice it until a couple of years ago. A Fallen Angel was trying to hurt me and Onee-chan's eyes turned hollow. It was kind of scary.**

**Elmen; I feel for you. That chick is scary. Now the next question is for Yuno. I can see you Yuno so I will ask. How could you torture that ape Gremory with string, a spoon and a mouse?**

**Yuno gains a happy smile and looks at the ape...erm, the Gremory heiress.**

**Yuno; Well, depending on how long the string is, I could bind her with it while holding her mouth open with the spoon while I hold the mouse by the tail and dip it in and out of her mouth as she tries to beg for mercy.**

**Rias bursts out crying and runs out of the studio. The poor girl was fearful for her life. And everyone is pretty much having a similar reactions but not showing it.**

**Elmen; That was horrible but awesome at the same time. Now Makoto, I will ask you two questions. So popular huh. Well, the questions are, how are you so popular with women? And what name would be good for guest 2?**

**Makoto; Well, to answer them in order. I don't know how I am popular with girls. Maybe its because I'm cute, I don't treat girls like objects and I respect them. Plus most of the girls that like me are Shotacon's. And a good name for guest 2...well, there's Deus Ex Machina? I like the sound of that. Or Lord of Demon's? Or even Angel of Death 666.**

**Elmen; They all sound good. Yes, I like all of them but my favourite one is Angel of Death 666. Its good. But it is ultimately your decision guest 2. But if you want to be a friend of Elmen then go for Angel of Death 666. Now guest 3. Your question is for perverted guy, Ise. Ise, where are you?**

**Elmen looked around for the boy with brown hair, and caught him in the back with Jeanne, seemingly enjoying one another's company as they watched Elmenhilde's show. He then stood up and waved so he could get the small Vampires attention.**

**Issei; I am right here Elmen!**

**Elmen; I see you. And welcome to the show. Have you ever thought about combining parts of Sacred Gears into the Scale Mail so you can attain new powers?**

**Issei; Well, there are a few. Like Kiba's holy demonic swords. That would be good. If I punch something, they get a double dose of holy and demonic power! Or they get stabbed with a sword coming out of the top! Or maybe using Walburga-senpai's holy flames in my punches. That would make me powerful huh.**

**Elmen; That it would. Thank you for the review. Now the last person is...Anime PJ. Yes, this person is the one who also hashtagged me! Well done! You have been added to Elmen's friends list! And I will do something naughty with Makoto soon~ And thank you, the beast shouldn't call me names. Its not my fault that she has issues. But now, lets answer those questions! First of all, the sort of question about Azazel, well she will be very perverted with him! She might even try and rape him soon! And the first character question is for Yuno.**

**Yuno; Yes, Elmen? I'm quite popular huh.**

**Elmen rolled her eyes. Yuno might be popular, but Elmenhilde is thinking that she got the show and Yuno didn't.**

**Elmen; Yes. Now Yuno, there are lots of girls after Makoto. Can you deal with them all?**

**Yuno; Well, there are of course some stronger than I am. I can take care of most of them myself. But some I can't. Take Serafall-sama for example. But I have thought about making alliances with Serafall-sama and other members that I don't hate.**

**Elmen; I see. That does sound good. Maybe we could make an alliance. But for now. Kunou you Loli fox. There's another question for you. How lucky.**

**Kunou, jumped from her seat and smiled, thinking she can get even more popular in the future.**

**Kunou; Hey Elmen-saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan! Again!**

**Elmen; Hello, and welcome to the show again. Now Loli fox, time to answer why you are so naughty. Where are you getting all of this sexual stuff from?**

**Kunou; Well, Kaa-sama has been telling me some about it. But I went into Ravel-sans room and read her book, 50 shades of gray. I thought it was a book about colours, but it turned out to be a naughty book.**

**Everyone in the studio faced Ravel, who burst out crying. Elmenhilde shook her head her head.**

**Elmen; Of course the beast is involved. I have actually just produced a book.**

**Le Fay; You have? What is it about?**

**Elmenhilde gained a smirk.**

**Elmen; Well, my book is about the beast. It is split into 5 volumes. There is, How to capture the beast. How to torture the beast. How to kill the beast. How to cook the beast. And a special addition called How to sleep with the beast.**

**Makoto; Can I get a copy of How to sleep with the beast?**

**Makoto asked with an innocent smile which is completely fake. If this book can help him then he is going to take it. Ravel, hearing her fiancees question, sends a sharp look at him.**

**Ravel; Mako-sama! Don't you buy that horrible book!**

**Makoto; Sorry Ravel-san. But isn't it a good book for me, your fiancee?**

**Ravel; Not when it is called How to sleep with the beast!**

**As she berates Makoto, fans of Elmenhilde scream out for the book!**

**Random guy; I want the entire series!**

**Another random guy; Ooh me! I want the entire series!**

**Third random guy; Yes! Books Elmen-tan have written are the best!**

**Hearing her fans, Elmenhilde smiles.**

**Le Fay; Elmen-sama. These books can't be cheap, can they?**

**Elmen; That is where you are wrong my friend. These books are 2000 yen each. That's right, 2000 yen for one, meaning 10000 yen for the complete collection.**

**Le Fay; You say 10000 yen for that complete collection? Where can I buy!?**

**Le Fay, and pretty much everyone in the studio want one, save for Ravel who is crying her eyes out.**

**Elmen; Well, you can buy them at the Underworld book store. But hurry now, while stocks last. And the first 50 customers get a miniature model of the beast.**

**Elmenhilde held out a miniature model of what she imagines Ravel looks like. The model itself is a cross between Freddy Krueger and Jason Voorhees with Ravel's disfigured head on top.**

**Everyone then started rushing to get their copies of the books.**

**Elmen; Well, this is the end of Elmen's Corner. I would like to thank everyone who sent in a question. Please keep them up! Well, until next time.**

**Le Fay and Elmenhilde stand back to back and do the peace sign as they wink.**

**Le Fay and Elmen; Peace out!**

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's the end of the chapter and Elmen's Corner! The girl sure is popular huh. Well, until next chapter!<strong>

**Issei; Rias, Asia, Irina, Xenovia, Isabela, Jeanne, Tsubaki, Seekvaira, Gasper (fem), Tsubasa, Ophis, Raynare, Kalawarner, Mittelt, Bennia, Rossweisse, Valerie.**

**Makoto; Serafall, Sona, Ravel, Aika, Gabriel, Elmenhilde, Kunou, Yumi (fem Kiba), Le Fay, Akeno, Azazel (fem), Walburga, Kaguya, Millicas (fem), Koneko, Yuno, Artoria (fem Arthur), Ile and Nel, Vali (fem), Yasaka, Kotonoha, Grayfia, Kokoro.**

**Peerage**

**Queen; Walburga.**

**Bishops; Ravel, Le Fay.**

**Rooks; Elmenhilde, Yuno.**

**Knights; Yumi, Artoria.**

**Pawns; Aika (3 Pawns), Kunou (2 Pawns), Kotonoha (1 mutated), Kokoro (2 Pawns).**


	37. Chapter 37

**Two sisters become two Pawns!**

"Because you know I'm all about the base, bout the base no treble~ Yeah, its pretty clear, I ain't no size two~ But I can shake it shake it, like I'm supposed to do~ Cause I got that boom boom that all the boys chase~ All the right junk in all the right places~ I see the magazines, working that photoshop~ We know that shit ain't real~ Come on make it stop~ If you got beauty, beauty, just raise em up~ Cause every inch of you is perfect from the bottom to the top~ Yeah my Mama she told me don't worry about your size~ She says boys like a little more booty to hold at night~ You know I wont be no stick figure Barbie doll~ So if that's what you're into then go ahead and move along~"

What the hell am I watching? This is really weird yet arousing at the same time. The scene in front of me of Sera-Nee-chan dancing with my Knight, my Loli Pawn Kunou-san and my Bishop Ravel-san. Although my Knight and Bishop look really uncomfortable. But that's not my fault. They should've run faster. When Nee-chan is on a mission, if you aren't fast enough, you are caught up in the mayhem.

"Makoto-kun, what is happening?"

My Rook, Yuno-san asked with a tilted head. I didn't have an answer for her so I stayed silent while shrugging my shoulders.

"I think this is worse than what I do to that ape Gremory. Speaking of..."

Ooh, Yuno-san is hatching a plan again. When she does, Rias-Nee-san always is the one who suffers. I shook my head a little at her antics. As long as she doesn't kill Rias-Nee-san then she can have fun. I don't want her to kill anyone unless it is someone who is evil.

"Muu, wasn't we supposed to be talking about us entering your peerage Onii-chan?"

The young girl with shoulder length black hair called Kokoro-chan asked. Yes, that's right, today we are discussing about her, and Kotonoha-san joining my peerage. Although, somehow we got to a place where they are looking at the dancing girls as am I.

I am...trying to not get aroused by them jumping around...Nee-chan's cute body...no! I need to be serious right now! Soon, my peerage will be complete and I couldn't be happier.

"We are. So Kokoro-chan, Kotonoha-san. Allow me to ask you again, do you really want to join my peerage?"

They both put their hands to their heads and get into thinking poses. As they did that, I see that Ravel-san and Yumi-chan are both crying heavy tears. Poor girls. I really want to help you but I can't because...Sera-Nee-chan is in hyper dance mode right now. Nothing can calm down hyper dance mode of Nee-chan's.

After a minute or so of thinking, Kotonoha-san puts up her head, as if she is getting my attention.

"I want to become Makoto-kun's blade. If I can protect Makoto-kun from the sluts...from the enemies then I know that I can be happy. Plus I've always wanted to fight in those Rating Game things. It looks really...adventurous. Fighting against all those different people. Say Makoto-kun, what is your dream?"

"My dream? Why is it relevant?"

I asked with a raised eyebrow. Why would she care about my dreams all of a sudden? Well, whatever. I guess it really isn't going to be a secret for long. When my dream is revealed, I wonder what Sona-Nee-chan will think. Will she think that it is stupid? Is it awesome? I haven't a clue right now but I hope that she thinks that I am doing a good thing.

"Because, if I become apart of your peerage, I will help you achieve your dreams, whatever they maybe. So I was curious as to what your dreams actually are. So could you please tell me?"

She asked with a cute smile and face to match. Well, she is cute. She is actually adorable when she isn't going all yandere. But that's who Kotonoha-san is so...I guess you have to accept the good and the bad parts of the girl.

"I see. My dream is Nee-chan's dream but with me teaching at the school. Nee-chan wishes to open a school in the Underworld without any discrimination and I want to be a sensei of that school. I haven't told Nee-chan, I in fact plan to reveal it when there's the gathering of the youths when summer time hits the school. I thought that if she had my support also, she might get her dreams to come true. Because Nee-chan's dream is also my dream."

Its true. Nee-chan doesn't know yet and I want to surprise her with it. I've always wanted Nee-chan's dream to succeed and I intend to help Nee-chan, even if everyone else laughs at us. I will laugh back at them and say "The school will open one day! You'll see!" And even if they look down on us, laugh at us, or just dismiss us, we will make it happen...one way or another.

"Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooh~! Ma-taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan! Don't be so adorable all the tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiime!"

Glomp!

Uwah! Nee-chan glomped me into a hug! She then started making out with...my cheek! She is actually kissing my cheek like she is actually kissing my lips!

"N-Nee-chan! That really tickles!"

"Hehehehe! Ma-tans so adorable after all~ Wanting to help Sona-chan out like that! How can you be so totally adorable all of the time!? Uuuuuuuuuuu! Sibling love is the best after all! Me and you Ma-tan! We should go and do things with Sona-chan!"

"Y-Yes! Me, you and Sona-Nee-chan! I can't wait Sera-Nee-chan! Can we please do things soon!? I want Sona-Nee-chan to feel me wriggling around inside of her!"

"Yes yes! But me first Ma-tan! I want Ma-tans thing to wriggle around inside of his adorable Nee-chan!"

"Ok Nee-chan! Let us go and have sex!"

I was about to stand up when I remembered that I am in the middle of a meeting. I got swept along with it as usual. Ehehe, Sera-Nee-chan's fault. She somehow has the power to make me get swept along in her craziness. Mind you, I don't mind most of the time. Sera-Nee-chan is a very interesting girl to get swept along with.

I took a calming breath and sighed at Sera-Nee-chan who is giving me a sad puppy dog look. Please don't look at me like that Nee-chan. Its too adorable.

"Sera-Nee-chan. I am trying to recruit new members to my peerage. Please don't take me off the topic like that."

When I said that, she stuck out her bottom lip in such a cute pout. That bottom lip is also trembling and she has gained tears by the base of her eyes. P-Please stop Nee-chan! Its very cute! And I can't resist cute things Nee-chan!

"Uwah...Ma-tan is yelling at me..."

"I-I wasn't yelling Nee-chan! Please don't be so dramatic all of a sudden!"

She burst out crying and hugged me tightly! Ehehe, Nee-chan's being very dramatic again. I wonder how she is able to do things like this yet be a Maou? It is strange indeed. Yet she is also so totes adorable~!

"Boo! I love Ma-tan but don't become like Sona-chan! She never lets me have my fun! Ma-taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan! I'm telling you that you can't become like Sona-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!"

"I wont Nee-chan! I'm me and me lets Nee-chan do as she wants, within reason of course. So Nee-chan, can we talk a little later? I need to talk with these two girls."

"Fine...but can I borrow your cute Bishop-chan and Knight-chan? I need to perfect my performance and they are like my backup dancers or something. Plus its funny looking at them cry~"

I looked at my Bishop and Knight to see them shaking their heads at me with teary eyes. But if I said no to Nee-chan, she might cry and glitter which isn't a good thing at all. I'm sorry girls but...

"Y-Yes, you may borrow them."

""Uwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!""

"Awesome! Lets go girls!"

They cried as Sera-Nee-chan jumped up and dragged them away kicking and screaming with Kunou-san following. She likes hanging out with Sera-Nee-chan as she is childish also.

"Hehe, the beast is going to get it now~"

Elmen-tan sung out as she entered the room. The beast huh. She's going to be the singing dancing beast of the Makoto Sitri peerage...no, I shouldn't think that. I really shouldn't think that about Ravel-san. She gets it enough from Elmen-tan.

"Say, where was you?"

"Training. Yumi attained Balance Breaker, I want to attain such a state also. It isn't fair! Bitch got to awaken her Balance Breaker that combines freaking holy and demonic power! I want to become strong too!"

"You are strong Elmen-tan. Don't think that you aren't because she has Balance Breaker and you don't. No one else on my peerage has Balance Breaker besides Yumi-chan."

"But, that's different. I don't care about everyone else. I care about me achieving that state."

I see. Yes, Elmen-tan, Aika-san and Walburga-san have been...annoyed that they haven't achieved Balance Breaker yet. As their King, I feel like I've failed them in that regard. But the tips from Azazel-san have been...helpful.

I want them to achieve Balance Breaker of course but it isn't everything to me. If they achieve it or not doesn't matter to me. As long as they are happy, that's what I care about in this world.

"Don't worry about it Elmen-tan. It will come eventually."

"Hmmmmm...I guess. But its still frustrating knowing that I am not being the best I can be. I know I can be stronger, I just know it. Excuse me."

Elmen-tan then started walking out of the room.

"W-Wait a second..."

But she had already left when I raised my voice. Is it...that bad? Has it really gotten that bad that she is upset? I rarely see her upset as she usually has a pleasant smirk on her face yet then...I saw sadness.

Not having Balance Breaker...I can't comment on it as I don't have a Sacred Gear but not being able to achieve it yet must be a bad thing for the Sacred Gear users on my team...

"Hmmmm, she seems to be upset."

Yuno-san commented. Yeah, she is upset alright. And I don't know what to do about it.

"She is. Its due to Yumi-chan achieving Balance Breaker and her not having it yet."

"I...understand I guess. I think I will go and offer her a hand. If I come at her, she might awaken that state called Balance Breaker, right? Didn't Azazel say something like that, Makoto-kun?"

I gave a small nod. But I prefer not to put my peerage in such a compromising position. It wouldn't be good if she or the other members of my peerage got killed because of the dangerous method it takes.

"She did. If Elmen-tan is put in a life and death situation, it might be possible. But I would like to avoid that kind of way if it can be helped."

"Geez, I'm not going to kill her. I wouldn't kill a comrade. That ape on the other hand is...I will go and help that Rook of yours."

Before I could say anything, Yuno-san left the room. Ehehe, I don't want to know how that is going to go. It is scary thinking about it now. I have mixed feelings about this but...I will just have to trust in my peerages power to pull together.

* * *

><p>"Anyway, I was talking about the possibility of you both joining my peerage huh."<p>

"That's correct! But, are you ok Makoto-kun? You seem run down."

Kotonoha-san asked me with concern. Hehe, yeah I am a little. Too much going on right now. The meeting, my peerages dissatisfaction with their inability to obtain Balance Breaker...uguu, I don't know what to do for them. A King is supposed to look after their peerage, or that's how I view it yet I can't even do something simple like that.

"Its just with everything going on...uguu. Its kind of overwhelming uguu. But don't worry about me! Soon you'll be both on my peerage uguu!"

"I-I see. But you really shouldn't worry about everything all the time. Its really unhealthy for you. I know that you have a need to keep your peerage happy but it shouldn't be done at the sacrifice of your health and happiness. Just because they haven't achieved Balance Breaker doesn't mean the end of the world. You still have a strong peerage and they should accept that."

"I-I know that but...its just I feel like I have failed them. If I can't even cheer them up when they are sad like this then what use am I as a King?"

That's how I feel anyway. Have I failed them? Have I...made them...I am trying my best. But I guess I can't be perfect. Well, no one is perfect...

"Hehe, a pretty good one in my opinion! You care so much about your peerage that its amazing. I don't even think Gremory-senpai cares this much. Worrying yourself like this isn't good, but it is good at the same time. Just believe in your peerage Makoto-kun. They will be able to overcome their personal strife with your love and support. You can't do anymore than that."

I opened my eyes in shock. Not even on my peerage yet and she is making me feel better about...this whole situation. She's right of course. I can't worry myself. I need to help them by offering support and love, like I always have done.

"Yes! Thank you Kotonoha-san. I forgot then the most important thing I can do. The thing that I am good at. Supporting my peerage. That's what I am best at after all. Now, let us discuss about this peerage adding. Although, I already know that I want you both on my peerage."

"Okay! Let us talk then! But, I want a promise. Kokoro is...she isn't a fighter. She is a healer. I wouldn't like it if she got hurt."

I nodded in understanding. While I might be the younger sibling, I don't want my Nee-chan's in danger. It is something...that would worry me. If Sona-Nee-chan was in danger then I would sacrifice myself in order to keep her safe.

"I know. I wouldn't send Kokoro-chan into battle Kotonoha-san. I realize she is a healer and I am not going to send her into battle. Don't worry Kotonoha-san. I know how much you care about your Imouto. Its like how much I care about my Nee-chan's."

"I see. That was what I was thinking about. I am happy that you wouldn't put her in harms way."

"Hehe, of course I wouldn't. Now, I am thinking of making you my Pawns..."

"Pawns huh. That's fine with me. Also, is it ok if I torture the ape once in awhile?"

Ehehe, that's the yandere in Kotonoha-san alright. But I don't know how to fix that. And I don't know if I want too as it is kind of hot hearing about it. Listening to her...no, I don't want to go down that road. Yandere love is...ehehe, yandere love!

"Erm...sure. If you really want to."

Its not like I have a say in that anyway. You will hurt her whether I like it or not. She is pretty unstoppable after all. Anyway...

"Awesome! So Kokoro. Are you going to become a Devil also?"

"Yup! I am going to become a Devil under Onii-chan! Then me, you and Onii-chan can become lovers!"

"Yes, that's right. But don't forget that I am the one who is going to be with Makoto-kun first. Then most likely Yuno-san but I wont allow her to be first. There's no way in hell that harpy is going to be the one to take Makoto-kun first."

Yandere vs yandere. Such a scary concept.

"Onee-chan, that's kind of weird."

Kokoro-chan said with a small smile. Kotonoha-san adopts a small frown.

"It isn't my fault. It is the other girls that are after him. Maybe they shouldn't be doing things like this. Anyway, Makoto-kun. Are you going to be turning us into Devils now? Or later?"

"W-Well, its up to you. I don't mind either way. We could do it now if you really wanted too?"

They both looked at one another and nodded.

""Please!""

"Ok then. So, who's first?"

Kotonoha-san pointed to herself with a smile.

"I'll go first. Please turn me!"

"Right."

I got out my Evil Pieces and got out the Pawns. I already have candidates for the Bishop and Knight so I wont be using those pieces and every other piece at this point is full so I only have three Pawns left. I have two normal pieces and a mutated piece.

I wonder which I will need to use here...hmmmmmmm...

"Is something the matter Makoto-kun?"

"Nothing. I am just wondering which Pawns I should use."

"Which ones? What do you mean? Aren't they all the same?"

I shook my head and started explaining about my Pawns and the mutated piece. My mutated Pawn is the one I will most likely use on Kotonoha-san. Since it makes sense with the weapon she carries and her skills and such. My mutated Pawn is the only piece that is suited to her.

After I finished explaining to her. She puts on a small smile.

"I see. Whatever you decide, I will be happy."

"I see. Then I will have to go with the mutated Pawn piece as I think that's the only one I could use at this point. So, are you ready to become my servant Devil?"

"Yes! I am ready!"

I picked up my mutated Pawn piece and gave it to Kotonoha-san.

"Please hold that to your chest."

"A-Ah, ok then."

Following my instructions, she held the Pawn piece to her chest as I activated my demonic power.

"I order, in my name of Makoto Sitri that you, Katsura Kotonoha, be claimed from this life as my servant, and be reborn as a Devil. You, my Pawn. Be delighted with your new life!"

The Pawn piece went inside of her as I stopped the demonic power flow. She shivered excitedly. I can feel that she has now quit being human and is a servant Devil of me, Makoto Sitri!

"Oooo, a tingling sensation. Its like something has just washed over me very delicately. It was a good sensation. So...is that it? Am I a Devil now?"

"Yes. You are a Devil under me now. How does it feel to my servant Devil?"

She looks herself over, stands up and does a little twirl which flipped her short skirt so I could see her panties! A cute little panda is on the crouch area. My face went a little red as she did that.

"Hmmm, I feel good. I really feel like I've been reborn! But what was with that chant? It was a little different to the one you used on Yuno-san."

"Yeah. Well when I reincarnated Yuno-san, I was reviving her as a Devil from death. What I did with you was change you into a Devil when you was still alive so the chant is slightly different but it works all the same. So you like it right?"

She nodded and then sat next to me.

"I am happy now. And I will use my blade to protect you always."

"I thank you for that Kotonoha-san. Now Kokoro-chan, do you want to become my servant also? If you don't then I would understand. Its going to be a little of an adjustment."

Kokoro-chan got off her seat and sat on my lap and then wrapped her arms around my neck. She faced me with a smile.

"I would be happy being Onii-chan's servant. It would mean that we would be together forever, right?"

"Correct. We would be together forever and ever."

"Then put it in me!"

"Kokoro! If he is going to put anything into anyone then he is going to put it into me!"

I don't think she meant that Kotonoha-san. It isn't a good thing to jump to conclusions you know?

"Onee-chan? I was referring to the Evil Pieces. Was Onee-chan thinking of something else?"

"Oh...nope. I wasn't thinking of anything else! Ehehehe! Don't worry Kokoro! I wasn't thinking of Makoto-kun sticking his penis inside of you! Eheheheheheh! Penis! He's going to stick his penis into me! Rock hard penis! PENIS! ...I'm going to be quiet now."

Why did she keep saying penis? Kotonoha-san put on an embarrassed face and looked away shyly. That's right, it was pretty embarrassing. But what Kokoro-chan says next is very embarrassing indeed.

"Oh Onee-chan. Makoto-Onii-chan will be putting this hardest thing into me soon enough."

"Kokoro! You wont be doing anything like that until I've done it! Am I making myself clear!?"

Most sisters I know would say something different to that. Wouldn't they be a little alarmed if they did something like that? Eh...Kotonoha-san is a little strange and now she is my strange Pawn.

"If Onee-chan says so~ So Onii-chan, will you make me your Pawn now? I want to serve Onii-chan~!"

"R-Right. Hold these two Pawns to your chest, alright?"

She nodded and took the Pawns from my hands. She then held them to her chest as I activated the demonic power.

"I order, in my name of Makoto Sitri that you, Katsura Kokoro, be claimed from this life as my servant, and be reborn as a Devil. You, my Pawn. Be delighted with your new life!"

The Pawn pieces went into her as I stopped the demonic power. Like Kotonoha-san, Kokoro-chan shivered in excitement. She then hugged me tightly.

"I am Onii-chan's Pawn girl now! Yay! Thank you Onii-chan! Lets be together forever and ever! Lets get married!"

"Not before me!"

Kotonoha-san glomped me from the side and nuzzled my neck lovingly! Kokoro-chan nuzzles the other side of my neck! Ooh yeah! Sisters cuddling up to me is one of the better things that have happened to me in awhile! I am going to enjoy this for a little while longer before I have to go and do some other things!

Open.

The door opened to reveal Rias-Nee-san. She smiled but then shook as she looked at Kotonoha-san.

"Kotonoha-sama..."

She still calls them sama. Even after everything, she still does it.

"Is there something you needed Rias-Nee-san?"

"Oh...I was just going to tell you that there will be a final meeting soon about the three factions meeting. But Gasper has locked herself away in her room. Ise is dealing with it though, I think. He better had be that little bastard."

"I see. Want me to send someone to have a checkup on them also?"

"If you would, I would be appreciative. I don't trust Ise not to take advantage of that Vampire girl of mine."

"Then I will send Yuno-san and Elmen-tan. They are the only ones that are free right now. Say Kokoro-chan, could you get me Elmen-tan and Yuno-san?"

"Yup! Leave it to me!"

So Kokoro-chan got off my lap and went to the training room. At that same time, Kotonoha-san stood up and went over to Nee-san who's body shook greatly.

"Kotonoha-sama?"

"Ara, Rias-senpai. Would you like to have some fun before your meeting?"

Rias-Nee-san shook her head with teary eyes. Kotonoha-san adopts a frown and strokes Rias-Nee-san face in a rough manner.

"Well you don't have a choice. Ooh by the way, I am Makoto-kun's Pawn now."

"Ooh fuck off! That's not fair! Two yandere Devils are after me now! Doctor! Save me!"

"No Doctor is going to save you now."

Rias-Nee-san looked to the sky as tears of a heavy variety came from her eyes and fell onto the floor.

"HEEEEEEEEEEMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!"

She cried out but Kotonoha-san covered her mouth and started dragging her away.

"I'll be back in ten minutes."

So the yandere girl dragged away Rias-Nee-san. Poor girl...I actually feel for her but I'm too scared to move right now. Good luck ape, you're going to need it.

* * *

><p><strong>Elmen's Corner!<strong>

**A lone girl stands on a stage. The girl with the blonde hair and a mean attitude. But it isn't the girl everyone was expecting to see. The girl wasn't a half Vampire. The girl was a girl with drill like curls.**

**Ravel; Hello everyone. Welcome to Ravel's Corner~!**

**The crowd; BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! GET OFF THE STAGE! WE WANT ELMEN-SAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

**Ravel raised a hand to her face and sobbed silent tears. She had to try and get her own show. But her attempt blew up in her face. But then the girl that everyone wanted to see comes onto the stage with a head nod.**

**Elmen; Hear that beast? They want me not you. Now, get off my fucking stage before I throw you off the stage!**

**Ravel; UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**

**Ravel, the girl from the Phenex clan ran off the stage. Elmenhilde held up her thump to the crowd as they cheered for her.**

**Elmen; Thank you my loyal fans! And welcome to another installment of Elmen's Corner! I am happy you all could join me today!**

**The crowd lets out thunderous roars of happiness. Elmenhilde does the peace sign to the crowd with the face of a triumphant person. Elmenhilde was thinking about her victory over the girl she referred to as the beast.**

**Elmen; Thank you, thank you! Now, everyone! Let me get on with the reviews! First I will handle the reviews that didn't have questions for the characters. So DarkPlasmaDragon. Great Red in the harem as a girl? Just think of the harem struggles. No one would mess with Makoto's harem then. And from a guest reviewer. Thank you for saying the story is awesome!**

**Elmenhilde smiled a little at everyone which made the crowd go wild.**

**Elmen; Now its time for the questions from reviewers! I will start with SharpRevan! The question is for Kotonoha and Yuno. My bodyguards. Ok bodyguards. You do know that there are plenty of stronger, more powerful people in Makoto's harem. Lets take people from the three factions. Grayfia, Gabriel, Azazel, Serafall, plus there's Kaguya, Yasaka and lets not forget the Hakuryuukou. What are your thoughts on that?**

**The two yandere girls smirked a little to themselves while thinking about the other one.**

**Kotonoha; I am going to be forming alliances between the stronger members of the harem of course.**

**Yuno; Hmph, not if they side with me first. Now who will they team up with? Me, or the girl who is a junior yandere?**

**The yandere girls glare at one another with such intensity. The air could be cut with a knife and it is most likely going to get ugly if it doesn't stop soon. But fortunately, the host has another question to break this tension.**

**Elmen; Kotonoha, if you have stopped being a little strange. Answer this next question. Are you ok with Kokoro, your Loli sister being in Makoto's harem?**

**Kotonoha; Of course I am. If it was anyone else, then no I wouldn't be happy and I wouldn't accept it and kill that person. But I know Makoto-kun wouldn't hurt her or take advantage of her. So I can accept her being apart of the harem.**

**Elmen; Awesome, I think. Moving right along. Makoto and Vali. You have a little question. So, how did you two actually meet? I am curious to this as well as you never actually said anything about it.**

**Vali and Makoto who are sat together look at one another and smile.**

**Makoto; Uguu, well its kind of a long story, but I will give the short version. A few years before the main story, I was with my Nee-chan, Sera-Nee-chan out in the human world. I wondered off and I so happened to come across this very strong Devil group. I was alone and there was a lot of them but I wouldn't back down. I stood my ground and took out quite a few of them. But they eventually overwhelmed me. But as a Devil was about to deliver the finishing blow, a white armoured thing appeared in front of me and protected me. When I questioned why...well...Va-chan I will let you take that.**

**Vali, even though she had an emotionless face, she was a little embarrassed to say why she did what she did.**

**Vali;...I fell in love with his butt...**

**Elmen; Butt love at its best!**

**Elmenhilde did a thumps up to Vali, which made her cry inside.**

**Elmen; Hehehe~ Butt love! But ignoring the girl with a huge butt fetish, I have to ask another question to Yumi. Now Yumi, if you could extend past this story and into other of Makoto's adventures, which peerage do you like to be in? The apes or Makoto's? Here, take this. Its a guide to the other stories.**

**Elmenhilde threw the book towards Yumi who caught it and started reading it to herself. After she had read the book, Yumi gave a little smile.**

**Yumi; While Rias-Buchou is a...nice ape...person. I love being in Makoto-kun's peerage. Its fun, exciting and we are all...looked after very well. That isn't to say that Buchou doesn't look after her peerage. But Makoto-kun goes above and beyond for his peerage. I couldn't ask for a better King.**

**The ones in his peerage start nodding their head as the ape...rather Rias frowns in frustration but everyone ignores her as no one cares what she is feeling.**

**Elmen; True, true. Now thank you for those questions SharpRevan! Now, it is time to answer the next reviewer. The reviewer is...Anime PJ! Ok. Makoto, this is a question for you! If you had to pick a theme song for each member of your peerage, including yourself, what would they be?**

**Makoto; Ok let us start with the Queen. Walburga-sans theme song would be the song Gives You Hell. I think that fits her. The next girl is Yuno-san. The song Dirty Little Secret would fit her the best I think, for obvious reasons. The next girl is Kotonoha-san. Her song would be Somebody's Watching Me. I think that's pretty self explanatory. The next girl is Kunou-san. Her song would be The Fox as she is a fox Youkai! The next girl is Kokoro-chan. She would have to be Cartoon Hero's. I think that's a good song for her. **

**The girls Makoto has mentioned so far look happy with their song choices. The girls that haven't been mentioned yet wait with a nervous yet excited disposition.**

**Makoto; The next girl is Ravel-san. I think The Monster would be a good song for her. As she is scary when angry, like a monster. The next girl is Le Fay-san. I think the song Kids In America would fit her. Its upbeat like she is! The next girl is Aika-san. I think her song would be Oops I did it again because...lets face it. She'll do it again. The next girl is Yumi-chan. Her song would be Bonfire Heart. I think its a lovely song for Yumi-chan. The next girl is Artoria-san. I believe the best song for her is Hero as she is kind of like a Hero really. You'll find out later why I think that. The next girl is Elmen-tan. Her song would be Titanium. I really think that fits her the best. And finally is me huh. W-Well, the song that fits me the best is...Club can't handle me! Because when I get fully pumped for something, nothing can handle me!**

**Everyone in Makoto's peerage nodded except Ravel.**

**Ravel; Why am I suited to the song The Monster!? Why that song!?**

**Elmen; Beast! Shut your fucking mouth! It fits you perfectly! Because believe it or not, you are actually a monster! Now shut up beast!**

**Ravel closed her mouth with teary eyes. The poor girl gets it rough from her rival in love. But Elmenhilde doesn't care about her problems.**

**Elmen; One more victory over the beast. Thank you Anime PJ for the review! Moving along now. The next reviewer is Mr Beaver Buttington! The first question is for the beast...Ravel. Ravel. What's your favourite ice cream flavour? And don't say sperm flavoured as that isn't a flavour of ice cream.**

**Ravel middle fingered Elmenhilde who licks her lips in victory.**

**Ravel; Well Elmen-san. My favourite flavour of ice cream is...strawberry. Reminds me of fire, the colour I mean.**

**Elmen; Strange beast. If you say so, even though strawberry is pink mostly and fire is an orangey red colour...weirdo. Anyway, the second question is for me...I see. Yes, I can do that. And of course, call me El-chan! Sounds good actually.**

**So responding to the dare in the review, Elmenhilde got out some papers and read them to herself. While the papers themselves were just reports about the weather, Elmenhilde kept looking subtly at Ravel while laughing to herself, seemingly very amused. When Ravel noticed the pattern, she narrowed her eyes in suspicion.**

**Ravel; Alright, what's on that paper? Is it about me?**

**Elmenhilde smirked devilishly and shook her head.**

**Elmen; Nothing pertaining to you I assure you.**

**Ravel; It is, isn't it!? Tell me what it is now!**

**Elmen; No, I wont. Its not got anything to do with you. If you must know, not everything is about you spoiled brat.**

**Ravel stormed from her seat in the audience and went straight for Elmenhilde. Seeing her playmate coming from her, she ran around the stage with Ravel chasing after her.**

**Ravel; TELL ME WHAT'S ON THAT PAPER!**

**Elmen; NOTHING BEAST! HONESTLY, IT ISN'T ANYTHING TO DO WITH YOU!**

**Ravel; AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!**

**The beast gave an unholy screech and tried her hardest to her the papers but Elmenhilde proved too much for the creature otherwise known as Ravel Phenex.**

**Eventually, after five minutes of the chasing, Ravel got tired and collapses to the floor. Elmenhilde laughs at the poor girl who is sweating a lot.**

**Elmen; Poor beast~ Ape...Shark...Shape...Kong...Zilla. Rias. According to this, the person called Mr Beaver Buttington has met with your Doctor and during the conversation, the subject of hostages came up. The reviewer would like you to release the young man who you have imprisoned and apologize to all the people involved or the reviewer will release...those pictures.**

**Rias; What person!? I am not a fucking kidnapper! I just like causing people problems but those pictures...they can't get out. Fuck sake! He can go free whoever he is! And I am sorry! Do you hear me whoever you are!**

**Everyone in the studio looks at Rias who is crying about the pictures of her. For these pictures...no one knows what they are and could be a figment of her imagination.**

**Elmen; You are messed up ape. But lets ignore you as everyone thinks you're nuts. Now Makoto. Question. When and why do you say uguu?**

**Makoto; I don't know uguu. I just one day came out with it, like a verbal tic. Maybe it is a verbal tic. It only happens when I am in a state of heightened emotions. Happy, sad, fearful, angry. All of those and more emotions that are heightened. That's when uguu comes out.**

**Elmen; I see. Yes, I have noticed that pattern also. Hmmmm, interesting. Now Serafall. This question can destroy friendships, build cities, kill thousands and save millions depending on your answer...butter or jelly toast?**

**Serafall; Well! I will pick...butter! Has the world been destroyed!? Has Gabriel died!? Because, that would be awesome~**

**Gabriel shed soft tears at the mention of her death. Serafall however sent a small wink in that direction. Elmenhilde then read the last question to herself and then went to ask the author the question. She came back a minute later.**

**Elmen; The author said for fun! Thank you for the review! Now to move onto Xuan. First of all, that part of the story will be visited when I get my own arc...hehe, oops. Shouldn't of said that. W-Well, it isn't like...hah! That's right! I am getting a story arc! Hah! A-Anyway, I should be getting on with the questions. Ravel...well, you'll lose against me because I am great so take that butch! And Gabriel, would you fight Serafall for Makoto's heart.**

**Gabriel; W-Well, I wouldn't like to fight but I-I would if it was necessary...**

**Serafall; You'd die butch! I would kill you if you attempted to touch my Otouto skank!**

**Elmen; Well...that answered my next question. Thank you reviewer! The next one is AngelofDeath666. I see you took my name. And nice entrance. Yuno, first question is for you. Have you thought about using paper, salt and lemon juice to torture Rias?**

**Yuno; Could work. I would use the paper to make shallow cuts on her body, then pour the salt into the wounds as I blind her with the lemon juice.**

**Rias puts a hand over her mouth and resists the urge to cry.**

**Elmen; Once again, you have disturbed me. Makoto, a question for you. But first, the reviewer said thank you for the name.**

**Makoto; Not a problem!**

**Elmen; So, Makoto. Do you have anymore uses for your Aquakinesis besides the way you used it on the beast? By the way Rias, do you know what that is?**

**Rias put a hand to her chin in thought. Then a light bulb appeared above her head as if she has the answer.**

**Rias; I know! Its power over armadillos! Makoto, I didn't know you could control armadillos?**

**Everyone gave her a WTF face.**

**Elmen; It means manipulation of water dumbass. I don't know where you got that armadillo thing from. Anyway Makoto. Is there other applications for your power?**

**Makoto; Well, lets just say that during my first Rating Game, I am going to be showing off a very strong technique! But I do have other uses. Like Nee-chan, I can manipulate water into creatures like Dragons, lions, snakes, bears and other things like that. I have my water slicer. The water dome. The water nebula...**

**Makoto then went on a ramble about how he has invented lots of different techniques involving his water manipulation.**

**Elmen; That seems like it could go on for awhile so...Rias, you have two questions. First, have you had nightmares about a pink haired girl that isn't Yuno?**

**Rias; I have nightmares every night. It haunts me so. I could've had a nightmare about a pink haired girl. Who fucking knows by this point. Every night I'm haunted by the ghosts of dead children from the future.**

**Elmen; How...? Ugh, never mind ape. Second question for you. Do you have trouble with the yandere's?**

**Rias; Have you not read the story? In pretty much every chapter since Yuno was introduced, I have been a victim of those sluts. I am fucking scared.**

**Hearing that, the yandere girls went up to Rias. Then they grabbed an arm each and started dragging her out of the studio! Is this the last we will see of Rias? Only time will tell...**

**Elmen; Since the ape is gone. I will ask the next question. Great Red...? That thing isn't in either of the harems. But Ophis is in a harem so I will ask her. Ophis, can't you share the Dimensional Gap with Great Red?**

**Ophis looked at Elmenhilde emotionlessly. Clearly, she isn't taking any nonsense.**

**Elmen; I will take that as a no...beast. A question for you. Why do you like 50 shades of gray anyway? I know its your porn but...**

**Ravel; I like it because it gives me different sexual scenarios with Mako-sama! Is that the answer you would like Elmen!?**

**Elmen; Whatever beast. You need that kind of help. And so the last question is for me...hmmmmm, an appearance on the corner...maybe one day. Thank you for the review! And finally, a reviewer with no name so is called guest. And it is a question for Ise the pervert. Pervert, what are the odds of you being in a accident involving Azazel that sent you through time to meet girls from the future or the past?**

**Issei; Erm...knowing Azazel, that would actually happen! But beauties from the past and future huh!? That would be great! Just think about oppai through the ages!**

**Elmen; Only you...only you. Well, that's the end of the questions and my Corner. Sob...but there's always next time! So until next time...peace out!**

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's the end of the corner! I hope everyone enjoyed! And the sisters are in the peerage now! Until next time!<strong>

**Issei; Rias, Asia, Irina, Xenovia, Isabela, Jeanne, Tsubaki, Seekvaira, Gasper (fem), Tsubasa, Ophis, Raynare, Kalawarner, Mittelt, Bennia, Rossweisse, Valerie.**

**Makoto; Serafall, Sona, Ravel, Aika, Gabriel, Elmenhilde, Kunou, Yumi (fem Kiba), Le Fay, Akeno, Azazel (fem), Walburga, Kaguya, Millicas (fem), Koneko, Yuno, Artoria (fem Arthur), Ile and Nel, Vali (fem), Yasaka, Kotonoha, Grayfia, Kokoro.**

**Peerage**

**Queen; Walburga.**

**Bishops; Ravel, Le Fay.**

**Rooks; Elmenhilde, Yuno.**

**Knights; Yumi, Artoria.**

**Pawns; Aika (3 Pawns), Kunou (2 Pawns), Kotonoha (1 mutated), Kokoro (2 Pawns).**


	38. Chapter 38

**Warning! Very important! From this chapter onwards, there will be lemons with this chapter basically being a one long lemon. If you want to skip, then go to the next P.O.V change or straight to Elmen's Corner.**

**Well, with the warning out of the way, please enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>I lost it to my Nee-chan's!<strong>

Before me is a very beautiful sight. My Nee-chan Sera-Nee-chan is lying on my bed with nothing but a very revealing negligee on. Its pink in colour, and its see through. There's no reason it should be on my Nee-chan. I want to rip it off with my teeth but I don't want to go so forward so fast. But I don't want to wait any longer. I want to take my Nee-chan where she is. I want to put myself inside Nee-chan and release my stuff inside of her.

"Nee-chan, is it really fine if we do things like this?"

I nervously asked as I shifted in my spot. I'm in my underwear only. I want to do it but at the same time, what will everyone else think if we do this? Not that I'm that bothered, I'm just concerned for Nee-chan and how others will treat her. She takes her Otouto's virginity. What will everyone say?

"Hehe, of course it is. Don't worry Ma-tan. Are you worried about what everyone else will think about us?"

I nodded with a small whine. Nee-chan gets off my bed and comes over to me. She puts her hand on my hip and brings me closer. Her breasts get pushed into my chest as she captures my lips with her own!

Nee-chan so suddenly kisses with me with lovely lips. I take in the texture of her lips. The way they feel. The way her hair smells. The way she holds me close to her body. How our bodies seem to interlock together so easily, so completely. Our lips move in rhythm with one another's in as she wraps her arms around me in a loving embrace.

Nee-chan then forces her tongue into my mouth and has a little dance with my own tongue. Nee-chan's tongue forces my tongue to intertwine with her own as she moves her hand that was resting on my hip up my back. The cold touch sends shivers down my spine yet they excite me. They are new and interesting.

Nee-chan broke our kiss a few seconds later and stares into my eyes with her hungry eyes.

"Tell me. What was troubling you again?"

"W-What if people judge u-us for loving o-one another?"

I hiccup out. I know other people shouldn't matter but...I don't want to cause trouble for Nee-chan. As tears formed in my eyes, Nee-chan waves her hand in front of my face and does a little pose that I thought was cute.

"Who cares what others think~? Sirzechs-chan would be jealous you know~?"

"Sirzechs-sama wants me also? Sorry, but I'm not into guys."

Bonk!

Sera-Nee-chan bonked me on the top of my head! Ow! Why did she do that!?

"Don't say something so weird. If Sirzechs-chan wanted Ma-tan then I would become upset. No, Sirzechs-chan loves Rias-chan doesn't he? I think it is incest love like us, but she loves the Sekiryuutei-chan so, there's no love for him. Too bad isn't it? Ma-tan, you don't have to worry about others. They can think what they like."

"B-But..."

"No buts. Only yes Nee-chan. Remember. It doesn't matter what others think. I don't care what anyone else thinks. I have the most important people in my life right in front of me, holding onto him, never letting him go. And if that important person happens to be my Otouto then I don't care. I think it makes it doubly special. Remember, you have to marry me like you promised me."

I smiled in appreciation. Of course she is right.

"I-I will marry Nee-chan one day, even if it is a little weird to everyone else."

"There we go! That's my cutest Ma-tan! Now, do you want to have sex with me?"

I nodded as the tears that were in my eyes have now gone. I was stupid which is a rarity for me. Who gives one if I am going to make love to my Nee-chan! O-Oh, wait. There's someone that's missing.

"Nee-chan, we need Sona-Nee-chan also."

"Ooh yeah. I forgot about So-tan then! Okay! I will go and get Sona-chan! Because, lets face it, she's going to need to be here. And I need you to help convince her as she is even more...weird about it than you are!"

"Hehe, okay Nee-chan. I will help you get Nee-chan to make love to me, and I guess you."

"Ooh yeah. But don't worry Ma-tan, I love you the most. Sona-chan is my second love. I wouldn't do anything to her without you here and sometimes we wont have Sona-chan here so it will be just us and sometimes it will be just you and her."

I opened my eyes wide as Nee-chan left the room. Sera-Nee-chan loves me the most. I didn't know that. I thought that she loved me and Nee-chan equal. But she loves me more than Sona-Nee-chan. Better not tell her that. It might be a little bad if Nee-chan finds that out.

I sat down on the bed and waited for Nee-chan to fetch Sona-Nee-chan. Hmmm I wonder what Sona-Nee-chan is going to think about us having sex? I know that she has been the most resistant towards our love so I haven't a clue as to what she is going to do.

"O-Onee-sama! What is the meaning of this!?"

Ooh, it sounds like they are back. When I looked at the door, I see a scantily clad Sona-Nee-chan with my other Nee-chan behind her, pushing her into the room with a smirk.

"Ara, Ma-tan. Guess what I caught Sona-chan doing?"

I shrugged my shoulders. I'm not a mind reader. At this time of night, I guess she was sleeping. But I'm not confident in that.

"Sleeping?"

"Nope. Sona-chan here was masturbating to a picture of you, naked."

I did a spit take as Sona-Nee-chan blushed brightly. She was masturbating to a picture of me!? S-She doesn't have to do that now. She can have the real thing if she wants it.

"Onee-sama! I-I wasn't..."

"Don't lie now Sona-chan. You was saying "Makoto my cute Otouto! Fuck me harder in my pussy and release your sperm inside my unworthy pussy!" And other lewd things like that. I almost thought Ma-tan was inside your room until I remember that he was inside here, waiting for me to bring you here."

Nee-chan fell to the floor with teary eyes. Then the tears in her eyes spill over and run down her face. Hee, Nee-chan. There's no need to embarrassed. I went over to Sona-Nee-chan and sat in front of her as I raised my hands to her eyes and wiped the tears away.

"Its okay Nee-chan. I have masturbated about you and Sera-Nee-chan. There's no shame in it. But, you know. You don't need to masturbate anymore. I will take care of your urges."

She looks up at me with a scarlet face. A cute red face that is begging me to kiss it sensually all over it. I reached out my hand and stroked her face in a sensual manner.

"Makoto..."

"Nee-chan, you know I love you. Sera-Nee-chan and I want to have sex with one another. Do you want to join in? I've always said that I want to lose it with both of my Nee-chan's so, what do you say? Can I put my hardest thing inside and wriggle around then shoot my sperm inside of you?"

"G-Geez! How can you be so embarrassing all of the time!?"

"Because I am in love with Nee-chan."

I closed the distance between us and overlapped her lips with my own in a sensual kiss. Nee-chan tried to put up a resistance but soon afterwards, she pulled me closer and held me in her arms as we deepened the kiss.

"Uuu! Don't leave me out!"

Sera-Nee-chan hugged my arm as she started trailing gentle kisses on my jaw-line. Those small kisses send a surge through my body. Sona-Nee-chan, seeing what Sera-Nee-chan is doing violently rips me away from her and guides me to the floor gently. And then puts her hands at both sides of my body and hovers above me.

"Nee-chan..."

"Its ok. If Onee-sama is going to be with you, then so am I. I...I'm not embarrassed about loving you Makoto. I think its only natural when we annoy me all the time with your monster ways. I think, I've always wanted to be with you. Ever since I laid eyes upon you when you was a baby. Heh, I was insanely jealous of how Onee-sama would hold you in her arms, and wouldn't let me do it."

"When you say things like that, it sounds creepy."

I sweatdropped at her. However, Nee-chan gave off a small chuckle of delight.

"Maybe so. However, I'm not lying. Listen to me. I wasn't jealous of the fact that you had Onee-sama's attention. I was jealous of the fact that she is able to express her feelings more honestly than I could. She was able to hold you in her arms and ask for innocent kisses when I wanted to do that more than anything."

"You can Nee-chan. You can hold me and I will hold you. If you want a kiss, then I will kiss you. I will embrace Nee-chan because she is one of the girls I fell in love with first. Even if you did keep calling me a monster and threaten to give me to the ape."

"Hehehe, yeah. That was a cruel threat. Giving any living thing to her...remember her goldfish?"

"And how she killed it, yes."

She sacrificed the poor thing. I remember her doing it. It was very traumatic. She killed a goldfish in the name of her Doctor. It was disturbing and I never want to think about that ever again.

"Exactly. That is why, I am glad she never fell in love with you. If she had, I would've sacrificed her in the name of Doctor Penguin like she murdered her goldfish in the name of her Doctor. But enough of that ape Gremory. Makoto, I want you right now."

I nodded with excitement. Nee-chan wants me to put my hardest thing inside of her vagina. That's fine with me. I will make Nee-chan cum also.

"Hey! Don't leave me out of this!"

Sera-Nee-chan came over to me, pushed Nee-chan aside and pinned me to the floor. Her smooth hands on my shoulders. It feels good. Nee-chan then giggles and leans down to capture my lips. But at the last second, Sona-Nee-chan stops her.

"Don't hog Makoto to yourself Onee-sama."

"Baah~ Fine, lets go over to the bed and do this."

So like that, both of my Nee-chan's and I went over to the large bed. I laid down on the bed with Sera-Nee-chan getting on my left hand side and Sona-Nee-chan on the opposite side.

"Now, let us begin~!"

* * *

><p>S-She's pumped for this I see. I then felt Sera-Nee-chan place her hand on my exposed stomach as she guided my face to hers. Sera-Nee-chan overlapped her lips with my own as her delicate fingers ran themselves over my stomach. Sona-Nee-chan manoeuvred herself so that her body is covering half of my body. She puts a hand on my cheek as she moves forward, not breaking contact with my eyes as she started placing gentle yet soothing kisses on my jaw-line.<p>

Sera-Nee-chan pushed her tongue against my slightly parted lips, begging for entrance into my mouth. I happily obliged by opening my mouth more. Not missing her chance, Nee-chan thrusted her tongue into my mouth and started a little exploration of my cavern.

"Makoto, play with my breast with your hand."

Sona-Nee-chan ordered me so I raised my hand towards her bra covered breast. I slid my hand around to her back and went for the bra hooks. Using two fingers, I undid her bra hooks and then discarded it to the side.

Sona-Nee-chan then guided my hand to her breast so I started massaging her breast with my hand. I don't want to be too rough with her breast. Even if it isn't the biggest, it still belongs to my Nee-chan so I have to take care of it.

"Mmmm~ Makoto~ D-Don't tease me~"

She rasped out. Her breathing becoming more ragged each time I apply the slightest pressure on her breast. I moved that hand in a circular motion to give her more like she wanted. I took my thump and forefinger and went for her pink erect nipple. With those two fingers, I started twisting her cute pink bud ever so slightly while using my palm to continue to massage her breast.

While that was happened, my deep kiss with Sera-Nee-chan became a little more fiery and passionate. Our tongues danced in one another's mouths, fighting for the dominance. I sensed Nee-chan's willingness to dominate me so I gave in and let her take over our passion filled kiss.

Nee-chan broke our kiss slightly to bite my bottom lip, and then she sucked ever so slightly. I breathed out a horsed breath. I couldn't think of anything else as the pleasure from that one gesture made my whole body heat up.

"Ara, Ma-tan. Would you like to taste Nee-chan's juices?"

Sera-Nee-chan teased me with a dirty smirk plastered all over her beautiful face. I nodded, giving into the pleasure I was already feeling. Nee-chan moved from the side of me and stood off the bed, casually discarding her negligee to the side so effortlessly.

What stood before me was a beauty that would be hard to surpass. Her form is that of beauty. I scanned her delicious looking form. Her large breasts with the pink buds getting all erect like that. Hmph, being a beauty like this, it is hard not just push her down and force myself inside of her womanhood. Speaking of, she shaved. She has a completely shaven vagina. Did she shave it for me? Either way, Nee-chan's form is very beautiful indeed.

"Geez Ma-tan. Don't stare at me so lustfully. It makes Nee-chan get even more wet."

I blushed a crimson colour. Saying things like that gets my thing stiff. But I couldn't help but stare. Her beauty surpasses others in an obvious way.

"O-Onee-sama. I wanted Makoto to lick me."

Sona-Nee-chan whined out as I flicked her nipple. That enticed a moan from her. A cute moan that sounded like a cute kitten meowing. I smirked up at Nee-chan who blushes down at me. I moved my eyes to her hips, seeing her panties are wet in the crotch area. Of course, Nee-chan's breasts have always been sensitive after all.

"Ara, Sona-chan is getting ahead of herself. Don't forget, I am the eldest sibling so I get to decide who does what."

"But I want to feel Makoto's tongue inside of me..."

"Fuck off!"

""Onee-sama/Nee-chan!""

Both Sona-Nee-chan and I let out gasps of surprise. She just told Sona-Nee-chan to fuck off! Sera-Nee-chan smiles and looks apologetic.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to say that. I got too excited. But Sona-chan can suck on Ma-tans thing if she so desires. I want Ma-tans tongue inside of me. I'll lick your vagina Sona-chan."

Sona-Nee-chan did a spit take and shook her head.

"As if! I am not going to let you do that!"

"Uuuuu, don't be such a downer. I think Ma-tan would love to watch a girl lick another girl. Go ahead, ask him if you don't believe me."

Sona-Nee-chan turned to me so I turned away. I obviously do want to see that. Guys like watching girls getting it on. And it isn't like I haven't thought about it before. Both of my Nee-chan's are attractive girls so of course I wish to see them do things with one another, but I can't say things like that.

"Makoto? D-Do you? If it was for you then...I would let Onee-sama do that."

"...I would like to see it."

I admitted with an embarrassed blush. My face is literally burning right now with embarrassment. I felt a hand on my cheek, moving my face towards Sona-Nee-chan. She is smiling down at me, looking very beautifully I might add.

"Then I-I will. But only if Makoto promises to take my virginity first."

Sera-Nee-chan growls in annoyance as Sona-Nee-chan brought me into a chaste kiss. Nothing too special but I felt the bond of love between us. The bond of trust and affection.

"B-But! I wanted Ma-tan to lose it with me!"

"Well, its either that or you aren't touching my v-vagina."

"So, either way I lose. How cruel you are too Onee-chan Sona-chan. Fine! I accept it!"

Sona-Nee-chan smirked in victory. But then Sera-Nee-chan came over to the bed, climbed on and went positioned herself in a line across the bed, pointing her vagina at me. I took my hand off Sona-Nee-chan's breast so she could move towards my lower part. The underwear covered part.

"L-Lift your hips up, Makoto."

"Y-Yes."

I complied with Nee-chan and lifted my hips up. Nee-chan uses her hands to the waistband of my boxers and gives them a tug. My breath hitched in my throat as Nee-chan took off my underwear, then discard it to the side of the bed, exposing my erection to those presence. The cold air hitting my erection makes it feel strange, yet it also feels exciting. Nee-chan is soon going to be giving me oral sex...

"Ara ara. Ma-tan has been hiding that away. Shame I wont be sucking on it, but I will have it inside of me soon enough. I can deal with that. So big Ma-tan."

Sera-Nee-chan cooed lovingly to me as she spread open her dripping wet womanhood, begging me with her eyes to start performing oral sex on her. I looked at her womanhood, excitement filled my body. To actually lick Nee-chan's special area is...

"Makoto, your thing is...really hard. If its ok, I will start to s-suck on it."

I nod, holding back my urges to grab Nee-chan's head and force myself into her mouth. Nee-chan reaches out a hesitant hand and wraps her hand around my erection. My breath caught in my throat. Nee-chan is actually touching my erection. She stares at my erection intently as she exhaled onto my erection.

"Mmmmmm~ Nee-chan~"

A pleasurable moan escaped my lips. I looked to Sera-Nee-chan who is smiling at me. And she's also gesturing with her eyes on what she wants. She wants me to lick her womanhood.

"Now Ma-tan, lick me. Make me feel good down there."

I nodded, not trusting my voice. I leaned forward, sticking out my tongue ever so slightly. I grabbed Nee-chan's hips to pull her closer to me. But as I was about to start performing the oral sex on Nee-chan, I felt something warm and moist around my erection.

I turned my attention to my erection to see...Nee-chan has taken the head of my shaft into her mouth! She is moving her head up and down my shaft in a slow pace as I groaned in pleasure. Nee-chan's hot tongue is wrapping around my member, licking all over the erection in an excited flurry.

"Ma-tan! Lick! Now!"

S-Sera-Nee-chan ordered me so I wasted no time. I buried myself in her special area! I immeidately start licking around the vulva. Taking in the sensation of her most private area. The juices that are leaking from a simple lick is ecstatic. Her honey tastes so sweet. Its like nectar from the...Maou-sama! Heh! I'm licking a Maou-sama!

"Ooh~ Ma-tans cute tongue is inside of Onee-chan~ Now Sona-chan, ready?"

I looked at Sona-Nee-chan who is busy pleasuring me with her good technique. D-Damn, I don't have any comparison but this feeling is way better than ever touching myself lewdly.

With every lick and suck on my cock, I feel more and more pleasure ripple throughout my body. With this amount of pleasure, I will shoot my stuff straight into her mouth. She cupped me as she took myself out of her mouth for a few seconds, to lick the side of the head.

"J-Just do it."

Nee-chan whimpered out. She then took myself into her mouth again, licking my shaft as she went down. Sera-Nee-chan smirked, going for Sona-Nee-chan's panties. I looked at that intently, as I continued to service my adorable Nee-chan.

"Hehe, Sona-chan really should've given into her desires ages ago, then we could've done this sooner."

Sona-Nee-chan shot Sera-Nee-chan a look. Sera-Nee-chan reached out her hands to Sona-Nee-chan's hips. She grasps her panties, and rips them off! She didn't take them off, but ripped them off!

"Wow, Sona-chan's pussy is crying. Is it because of Ma-tan? Fufu, naughty girl. I will have to lick this naughty girl."

Sera-Nee-chan wastes no time into pleasuring Nee-chan! She dives her face right into Sona-Nee-chan's pussy! Nee-chan starts licking around her pussies lips as Sona-Nee-chan mewls around my penis which makes my erection feel stiffer!

I become a little more daring by taking my thump and rubbing it over Nee-chan's clit, earning a cute moan from her. Taking that chance, I start fingering inside her vagina with my forefinger and middle finger while rubbing her clit with my thump and licking around her vulva.

At the same time, Sona-Nee-chan's speed becomes faster. She is bobbing her head up and down my erection to entice me to release my load into her mouth. With every movement of her head, I come closer and closer to my climax.

Two minutes. Two minutes of Nee-chan's doing their things and I doing my own thing, has made me nearly climax. All the pleasure coming from Nee-chan has travelled all around my body. I've never felt such pleasure before.

I gripped the sheets as I felt like I was about to orgasm any second now. I take my head away from Nee-chan's womanhood to hear a groan of displeasure.

"N-Nee-chan! I-I can't last much longer!"

Sona-Nee-chan stops sucking on my dick and looks at me with a kind hearted smile.

"Release your seed into my mouth. I want to taste my cute Otouto's sperm."

"A-Ah, ok!"

Sona-Nee-chan took me into her mouth again as I threw my head into Nee-chan's wet crevice and I buried my tongue deep within her. She moaned wildly around Sona-Nee-chan's own entrance.

Without a warning, Sera-Nee-chan's juices suddenly squirted out of her! My face was covered in Sera-Nee-chan's juices and it also filled my mouth! But that was also the final straw for me as I reached my limit. I shot my stuff into Sona-Nee-chan's mouth as she also releases her woman's juices all over Sera-Nee-chan's face!

I lap up the juices of my oldest Nee-chan while feeling excited. Sona-Nee-chan is gagging a little on my sperm and as for Sera-Nee-chan, she is lapping up Sona-Nee-chan's juices also.

"Sona-chan, don't swallow Ma-tans stuff yet."

Sera-Nee-chan ordered as she finished lapping up Sona-Nee-chan's juices. I had done the same to Sera-Nee-chan's juices. I collapsed back onto the bed. Sera-Nee-chan gets on her knees and pulls Sona-Nee-chan up, taking her head away from my cock. My sperm trickles out of her mouth but Sera-Nee-chan raises a hand to her mouth and wipes the sperm that's spilled out of her mouth and sticks that finger in her mouth.

"Hmmm, tastes very good. Come here Sona-chan. You can't take all of Ma-tans naughty sperm for yourself."

At that moment, my head was blown as my Nee-chan's smash their lips against one another, tongue kissing one another. They are sharing my sperm with one another! The passionate kissing of my sexy Nee-chan's has made my penis become erect again!

"Onee-sama this is weird~"

Sona-Nee-chan groaned out as she looked at me. I guess that she doesn't really like doing it but she's doing it for me. It makes me feel good inside that she's willing to do things like this just for me.

"Shhhh, Sona-chan. This is good. Look, Ma-tans thing has become erect again. He's ready to take our virginity's."

Sona-Nee-chan looked at my erection with a hungry gaze. I think she's wanted this so much yet she couldn't express it like myself and Nee-chan. She's so silly sometimes.

After they finished kissing one another, Sera-Nee-chan comes down to me and pins me to the bed, looking me in the eyes with a lustful gaze.

"So Ma-tan. Even though Sona-chan was being naughty and saying she was going to be your first, I think you should decide who you want first."

Sona-Nee-chan also comes over and leans against my shoulder, nuzzling my neck with her head.

"I want it Makoto. Please, let me be your first. I want you to do me. Please..."

They both look at me for answers. I-I erm...

"Nee-chan...I want Sona-Nee-chan to be first. But that doesn't mean I don't love Sera-Nee-chan any less. Its just Sona-Nee-chan has never accepted our love like this, so I can't waste her feelings."

Sona-Nee-chan pressed her lips to mine, and shoved her tongue inside my mouth. I'm so glad she doesn't have any of my stuff in her mouth anymore. Its really a relief. Our tongues entwined with one another's, pushing against the others in a fight for supremacy.

"Okay! Enough! Ma-tan, take Sona-chan because I can't wait much longer!"

I nodded, breaking the kiss with Nee-chan. I flipped our positions, so Sona-Nee-chan is on her back and I'm hovering above her. I see her face is full of nervousness. Nee-chan is nervous and it is clearly shown on her face.

"Nee-chan, we don't have to do it, you know? This is enough for me..."

"No! If I don't go this far then Onee-sama really will claim that special thing from you...Makoto. Put yourself inside of me."

I nodded and grabbed my cock. I lined myself up with her entrance, teasing her opening slightly by rubbing my erection over the clit. I got a frustrated moan because of that.

So I started pushing myself into her opening. I locked eyes with Nee-chan as I forced myself inside of slowly so I don't hurt her. When I pushed inside, Nee-chan gasped and groaned!

"Nggh! Ma...Makoto!"

"Its ok Nee-chan. I wont hurt you. Do you believe me?"

She gave a single nod up at me. So I pushed myself fully inside of her. She mewled so loudly, feeling my cock all the way inside of her. Her walls tighten around my member as I looked down, to see blood seeping out of her. With that, I know that I have taken her virginity.

"Ngh..."

"Nee-chan, are you ok?"

She wriggled around below me, trying to adjust to the new intrusion. I've invaded Nee-chan's special area with my important thing.

"Y-Yes. Just give me a minute."

"Ok Nee-chan. I love you."

"I love you too."

I leaned down, capturing her lips with my own. That's when I felt something touch my butt...Sera-Nee-chan has a lewd look on her face!

"You know, you really have a cute butt. I heard that Gabriel likes it a lot. But for now, Sona-chan can lick out my pussy."

Sera-Nee-chan stopped touching my butt and went around and placed her womanhood right into Sona-Nee-chan's face. Sona-Nee-chan, feeling a little randy started licking out Sera-Nee-chan so quickly!

"Auuuuuu~! Sona-chan! Fufu, I didn't know you was so horny. Ma-tan, move in and out of her. Make her feel special."

I looked to Sona-Nee-chan who gave me the slightest of nods, then continued to lick out Sera-Nee-chan. So I slid out of her slightly, then moved into her again. Its taking all my restraint not to completely pound into her pussy but this is our first time, it has to be special.

I moved my hips in a slow manner as I looked to Sera-Nee-chan. Sera-Nee-chan guided my head to her large breast.

"Suck on it."

She ordered me with a feverous gaze. I complied and placed my mouth to her breast, licking her pink bud. That earned a small happy moan from her. But there's also frustration on her face, wanting me to suck on her breasts.

I oblige with her silent command and take the flesh mound into my mouth and start suckling on it like a baby. Using my tongue, I swirl around the pink nipple in order to make it erect. Nee-chan takes her hands and places them on the back of my head, forcing me onto her breast even more.

Sona-Nee-chan's vaginal walls suddenly tightened around me, and she climaxed while digging her nails into Sera-Nee-chan's butt. She mewled around Nee-chan's vagina as Sera-Nee-chan groaned at the sudden tightness of Sona-Nee-chan's grip. Even with simple thrusts Nee-chan came so suddenly. Nee-chan bucked her hips, pushing my cock deeper into her.

I grabbed Sona-Nee-chan by the hip and started to thrust into her pussy harder and faster. If Nee-chan wants it then I will have to give her what she wants. I raised my hand to Sera-Nee-chan's unattended breast and massaged it gently.

"Muuuuu~ Ma-tans sucking and massaging my breast and Sona-chan is licking my pussy! Both of my cute siblings are pleasuring their Nee-chan very well indeed!"

I feel like I am about to reach my limit again so I take my head away from Nee-chan's breast to warn Sona-Nee-chan about it.

"N-Nee-chan, I'm about to hit my limit."

She takes her mouth away from Sera-Nee-chan's pussy, and looks at me.

"Cum inside me Makoto. I want you to fill up my womb."

"O-Okay Nee-chan!"

So I thrusted into her, my cock hitting all the way into her womb! Sera-Nee-chan grabs the back of my head and forcibly pushes my head to her breasts! I took the breast into my mouth and sucked so hard while flicking my tongue all over her nipple.

By now, my thrusting has become so strong that Nee-chan is moaning greatly around my other Nee-chan's pussy. My oldest Nee-chan is also groaning at having her breast sucked, the other one being played with and her pussy getting licked by my youngest Nee-chan!

With one last thrust, I forced myself inside her so my entire length is deep within her. I climaxed as her walls tightened again, releasing another large moan and climaxing along with me. And Sera-Nee-chan's juices go all over Sona-Nee-chan's face! We all climaxed at the same time!

For a minute, we all stayed in our positions! I couldn't move. I was too busy pouring my semen into her. But when Sera-Nee-chan moved off Sona-Nee-chan's face, I also pulled out of Nee-chan, with semen overflowing from her.

I looked at her with an apologetic look, but Nee-chan just smiled at me.

"Its ok, Makoto. Don't worry about it."

"I...loved it Nee-chan."

Nee-chan sat up, kissed me on the lips in a chaste kiss. But as soon as we did that, Sera-Nee-chan brought me off the bed, and with her to the wall as Sona-Nee-chan collapses on the bed.

Nee-chan strokes my member until it becomes stiff again, which admitting didn't take much as I still have to pleasure my Nee-chan that isn't Sona-Nee-chan. She bends over and leans against the wall, showing me a perfect sight of her butt.

"Ma-tan, I want it hard and fast. I want you to be rough with me!"

"I-In your butt...?"

She released a small giggle and shook her head at me.

"Ara, no naughty boy. Maybe next time. But this time, I want you to take my virginity roughly."

"If Nee-chan wants it then I will."

I placed one hand on her butt as I used my other hand to help me line myself up with her opening. Her womanhood is leaking its juices. W-Well, at least I know that she is ready for this.

I start putting myself inside of Nee-chan's dripping pussy, slowly so I don't hurt her. I know she wants it rough but I don't want to hurt her on the first time. I forced myself deeply into her. I looked at her vagina, to see that it is also seeping blood like Sona-Nee-chan's did. I have taken the virginity of both of my Nee-chan's now.

"Nggggggh~ Ma-tan has taken my virginity~ Now, pound into me Ma-tan! Do it harder than you did Sona-chan! Make me cum with your lovely cock!"

"Y-Yes Nee-chan!"

I gripped both of her hips tightly, getting in the right angle. Then, with a deep thrust in, I start pounding Nee-chan's vagina wildly. She wanted me to be rough to I am going as fast as I can in and out of her entrance, feeling her walls tighten around me with each thrust!

"Aaaah! Ma-taaaaaan~!"

Nee-chan rasped out in inexplicable pleasure. Her vagina is really tightening around me now, milking my stiff cock for its milk. As I was thinking about that, I felt warm liquid around my member. Nee-chan already climaxed. She must've wanted it more than I thought.

I lift Nee-chan's left leg up and put it on my shoulder so I can go deeper into her.

"Ma-tan! You're naughty boy!"

She gasped out in ecstasy. My throbbing cock is coming out of her and entering her as fast I can. I reach my hand to her mound and grab it roughly while moving my head to the other mound to suck on it!

"Ma-tan! Aaah! Ma-tan! Go faster you naughty boy!"

I continued with a feverish vigour. Not letting Nee-chan feel anything but pleasure. That's when I felt that my unoccupied hand is being held. I looked to the source to see Sona-Nee-chan holding my hand to her pussy.

Without words, I understood what she wanted so I shoved my entire hand straight into her pussy! She moaned wildly, grabbing my head and pulling it away from Nee-chan's breast and bringing her lips to my lips!

"S-Sona-chaahan! H-He's suckling on my breast!"

Nee-chan whined out so Sona-Nee-chan reached out a hand, placed it to Sera-Nee-chan's flesh mound and started massaging it roughly as I continue to do the other one! Nee-chan broke our kiss and looked at Sera-Nee-chan who has a face full of pleasure.

"Onee-sama can't complain now. Makoto, kiss me passionately."

I gave an indication with my head and smashed my lips onto hers, shoving my tongue deep into her mouth, to deepen our kiss. She uses her free hand to grab my hair roughly and to force our bodies slightly closer!

It only took three minutes. Three minutes of me thrusting into Sera-Nee-chan to make me feel like I am going to release my sperm into her. Sera-Nee-chan is moaning like a wildebeest as her walls tighten around me again!

"I-I'm cuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuumming!"

With a large roar of pleasure, Nee-chan released her juices around my cock again! That did it for me so I thrusted so deeply into her vagina and I released my sperm into her! I couldn't control it as I poured my cum directly into her! At the same time, Sona-Nee-chan's pussy tightened around my fingers and released her woman's juices all over my hand.

I panted as I pulled out of Nee-chan and stopped kissing Nee-chan. I then cleaned my hand of Sona-Nee-chan's juices while smiling at her, lustfully. After cleaning my hand, we all got onto the bed with me in the middle and my Sera-Nee-chan to the left of me, and my Sona-Nee-chan to the right of me. They cuddled up to me so I wrapped an arm around each of them to bring them closer.

"Makoto...that was...amazing."

"Ooh! Ma-tan and me became one! And so did Sona-chan and Ma-tan! Now that's what I call family bonding!"

"Family bonding huh. Nee-chan's...thank you for...loving me."

They both looked up at me and each brought their faces to mine, kissing my jaw. Then they both placed their heads on my chest.

"Good night Sera-Nee-chan."

I leaned down and kissed her sweet lips for an instant then I turned my attention to my other Nee-chan.

"Good night Sona-Nee-chan."

I captured her lips for a brief moment before breaking apart. I then placed my head on the pillow.

""I love you Ma-tan/Makoto.""

"I love you both too, my Nee-chan's."

Soon after that, I heard the shallow breaths of both of my Nee-chan's. I also felt them hitting my chest. I've finally done it with my Nee-chan's...I'm so happy. I don't want this to end...

* * *

><p><strong>Yumi P.O.V<strong>

[...]

Silence in the living room. Silence has become the normal since we heard it. We heard every single thing they did together. Makoto-kun, Kaichou and Serafall-sama have just had sex. They forgot to soundproof the room...

"Uwaaaaaaaaaaah! Doctor! Help meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

Of course Buchou is crying, but I don't know why she is here.

"Shut up ape. Why the fuck are you crying now?"

Gasai-san sighed out at her, which made her shiver.

"Fuck off! Noooooooooooooo! Fuck...no! Doctor! Save me! I heard Sona and Serafall-sama fuck their Otouto! Doctor!"

"Shut up ape!"

Buchou raised a hand to her face and cried. I don't understand why she is here actually. She just randomly came in before and sat down without saying anything and now she is crying about...the people upstairs making love.

"Kukuku..."

The one who laughed was Walburga-senpai. She has stood up and faced each of us.

"Don't you know what this means? Makoto, is fair game now bitches~! Akeno! Aika! Lets go!"

"Ara, I'm coming Walburga!"

"Coming senpai!"

Those three clasped hands and ran out of the room! E-Eh? What are they going to do?

"Beast! Cat! Let us go and do the first year girls plan to seduce Makoto! Like the Queen said, he's fair game now!"

"Y-Yes Elmen-san!"

"...Lets go!"

Elmen-san, Ravel-san and Koneko-chan all ran out of the room looking lewdly.

"Auuuu...Onii-chan has been with his Nee-chan's and Okaa-sama has returned home so..."

"Kunou-chan! Let us go and plan to seduce Onii-chan since we are the cute Loli Pawns!"

Kokoro-san jumped up, grabbed Kunou-chan's hand and ran out of the room! W-Whats going on!? Is everyone going to seduce Makoto-kun now!? W-Well he is fair game so...

"Kotonoha. Let us go and plan out the yandere attack."

"Hmmm, I suppose that I could do that. Ok Yuno-san, lets go!"

The yandere girls grasp hands and run out of the room also! Everyone has teamed up with someone besides...

"Yumi-sama. Since it seems to be the popular thing, shall we also team up to seduce the Shota boy?"

Grayfia-sama wants me as her partner? I-If its Grayfia-sama then I know I can't lose!

"Okay Grayfia-sama! That sounds good!"

I stand and together, Grayfia-sama and I walk towards the exit of the room, but then I turn back to Buchou to see her crying on the floor. Did the sex really affect her that bad? How strange indeed...

* * *

><p><strong>Elmen's Corner!<strong>

**A girl, standing off the stage is looking at her phone, watching videos on youtube with her headphones in, clearly not aware that her corner has started.**

**Stagehand; Elmen-tan, you're on. The shows started.**

**Elmenhilde, the Vampire with an attitude didn't hear the stagehand and giggled to herself. The reason she is giggling is because she has just posted a video of Ravel singing on youtube. It already has ten thousand hits.**

**The stagehand goes over to the Vampire girl and taps her on the shoulder. The girl, looks up from her phone to the stagehand.**

**Elmen; What is it?**

**Stagehand; T-The show has started Elmen-tan.**

**Elmenhilde's eyes open wide open, clearly in a state of panic.**

**Elmen; Shit! Lost track of time! Alright! Time to start!**

**Elmenhilde rushed off from backstage to the stage where everyone starts clapping for her as per usual, Elmenhilde was soaking up the glorious roars.**

**Elmen; Thank you! Thank you! Hehe, that chapter then...my oh my, a naughty chapter indeed. Soon, it will be my turn! Now, to answer the reviews that aren't questions for us characters. DarkPlasmaDragon, a character named Bob? Erm...that is weird in of itself. Midnight-Uzamaki. You can't say that this chapter, right?**

**Elmen, finishing the none questions turns her attention back to the questions.**

**Elmen; Now, its time to start the questions! First of all, Issei. Have you ever thought about inventing a move like Makoto did for the beast?**

**Issei; Wouldn't that be hard as I'm not that magical? B-But, I would try my best!**

**Elmen; Wonderful. Now, it is two questions and a dare for our very own Leviathan Maou Serafall! Now Serafall, first question. Why are you so mean to Gabriel?**

**Serafall, in the crowd shot a look at Gabriel who smiled back.**

**Serafall; Because she intends to steal Ma-tan away from me! And she thinks she's prettier than I am, when clearly that isn't the case!**

**Elmen; I, see. The second question. Do you realize that she actually doesn't know why you hate her and what you are talking about.**

**Serafall; That's because she's fucking stupid. She pretends to be smart when she is about elementary school level of intelligence. So, what's this dare?**

**Elmen; Erm...try and be nice to Gabriel once.**

**Serafall scoffed at the idea of being nice to her arch enemy. But since she was dared, Serafall is going to try her damn hardest to be nice to Gabriel.**

**Serafall; Uh...Gabriel is...erm...she's erm...she has...erm...Gabriel is...not completely ugly.**

**It took Serafall everything in her being to say that about her arch nemesis. Everyone besides Gabriel sweatdrops. Gabriel herself is beaming away happily.**

**Elmen; W-We'll take it...for now. Anyway! Thank you to Akito the Overlord! Next question is from Anime PJ and it is for Makoto! But first of all, yes I believe that has happened in other stories before. And don't feel sorry for the beast, she is like immortal so she will be fine. And ooh yeah baby! Elmen's Corner is amazing! So, Makoto, that dress that's messed up pretty much everyone in the world and made people cry. What colours is it? Black and blue or white and gold?**

**Makoto; You know, I saw it as blue and black but then I saw it as white and gold when someone said it, then I saw it as black and blue again. It keeps changing. I-I don't really know how it does that but it does and it is scary. I'm going to go with black and blue but I'm not that confident anymore...**

**Elmen; Yes, I know. It is strange. Someone made that to mess with people, I'm sure. But thank you for the question Anime PJ-san! Now it is time for questions from AngelofDeath666. First is Yuno, that yandere.**

**Yuno stood up from her seat near the stage and nodded at Elmenhilde who nodded back.**

**Elmen; Yuno, have you tried a whip, gag, shock collar, rope, laxatives and a banana?**

**Yuno; Besides the laxatives, I have yes. I have whipped her, gagged her, used a shock collar and shoved a banana in the mouth while wrapping the rope around her breasts to squeeze them off.**

**Elmen; Once again, you have scared me. Sirzechs, even though you aren't in either of the harems, you have a question. When did the ape show signs of insanity?**

**Sirzechs; W-Well...its erm...kind of hard to talk about. I still get blamed...**

**But that's all he said. He wouldn't go into detail about it and kept his mouth closed.**

**Elmen; Moving right along, Ophis. Want a cookie?**

**Ophis; I, like chocolate chip cookies.**

**Elmen; Erm...I actually asked if you wanted one but...whatever. Serafall again! Say Serafall, you are a yandere when it concerns Makoto, aren't you? Admit it!**

**Serafall stood up and did a cute pose with a wink that reminds people of an innocent girl.**

**Serafall; I've loved him longer than anyone!**

**Elmen; You certainly have you fruit loop. Next is Issei. There's two. Are you scared of yandere's?**

**Issei; Thanks to those two, yeah! They are the only chicks I don't like!**

**Issei points to the yandere duo who do peace signs back, scaring everyone present.**

**Elmen; Yeah, those two are scary. Next question, are you jealous of Makoto?**

**Issei; Why would I be? I've got the Boosted Gear! What kind of powers does he have?**

**Makoto; You've not seen my full range of abilities just yet Ise-Nii-san. You might have the Boosted Gear, but that's not everything. I have several strategies to combat the Sekiryuutei.**

**Issei; Y-You have?**

**Makoto; Yes. Just because we are friends, I still have made out strategies to beat you. Even in the Scale Mail. You'll see soon enough when we meet in battle. Don't take offence, it isn't just you. I have made strategies against everyone I know. Of course there are limits to that but I am confident that I could take you out of a battle, even if it takes myself out of the battle also.**

**Seeing the coldness in his eyes, Issei shivered.**

**Elmen; That's my King alright! Now Makoto. Three for you! First, have you tried to control plants and such like that?**

**Makoto; I can. I have several ways to use water, and not just as water either. I can move the water in plants and move them or take the moister out of them to argument my techniques. Soon techniques will be soon seen. And when I get my first Rating Game, that's when you will see quite a few techniques of mine.**

**Elmen; I personally can't wait for it. Second question, how do you deal with yandere's?**

**Makoto; Well, if they love me then I wouldn't have to deal with them. If they didn't, then I would have to combat them by outwitting them.**

**Elmen; True. That would be a good way to deal with them. Finally, do you think the reviewer can enrol in the school?**

**Makoto; I don't control who enrol's in the school. You will have to discuss that with Rias-Nee-sans Otou-sama.**

**Elmen; Yes, that would be the logical. Okay! Thank you for the questions, reviewer! Now Mr Beaver Buttington is next! And the first question is for me! Hmmmm, I can turn into bats but another creature...I would turn into a wildebeest just to annoy the beast.**

**Ravel in the audience narrowed her eyes at Elmenhilde who, seeing the narrowed eyes thanks to her enhanced sight, sticks out her tongue.**

**Elmen; Beast, the reviewer said that you are uninteresting.**

**Ravel; You are a liar!**

**Elmen; I'm not. Come and see for yourself.**

**Ravel, jumped from her seat and rushed to the Vampire girl. She took the papers and read them intently...once reading what the reviewer said, she burst out crying and ran away.**

**Elmen; Hah! Beast got beaten! Alright, ape. Once again, you have frightened me. You kidnapped someone named Waldo and hid him in an abandoned warehouse off the coast of Hawaii, and the worst part, he identified you as the kidnapper. You sick bitch.**

**Rias; Ooh shit! I need my lawyer! Professor Iguana!**

**She ran out of the building looking for her lawyer, knowing she wont get out of this.**

**Elmen; I'm sure she sees things in her head that aren't there. Well, Serafall. Your answer in the previous chapter might've saved over 500 children but thanks to that Gabriel got a power up and is now over you in power.**

**Serafall; I've got the yandere girls with me. Everyone is scared of those girls besides me.**

**Everyone looked at the yandere girls who are busy planning their next attack on Rias.**

**Elmen; I...certainly see why you would think that. Next is for several people. Yuno, Aika, Akeno and Vali. You four against the reviewer, who's going to win?**

**Yuno; Clearly us!**

**Aika; No doubt! I am strong too!**

**Akeno; Ara ara, I believe that us four will be able to beat this reviewer-san~**

**Vali; I don't need anyone else, I would win on my own.**

**Elmen; If that's how you feel. But Ophis, being so neutral that you are, what are your opinions on who wins? And are you Issei's head Loli?**

**Ophis looks at the four that was mentioned and lowers her head without an expression on her face.**

**Ophis; I, believe the reviewer will win. And, I am head Loli. I, am all powerful. No one can challenge me in the harem.**

**The four consisting of Vali, Akeno, Aika and Yuno all complained but those complaints fell on deaf ears. And as for the Loli's in Issei's harem glare at the Dragon God, but are too scared to do anything about it.**

**Elmen; Finally. Xenovia, why did you abandon The Emperor when he was giving you protection from the squirrels. Does it make you a heretic?**

**Xenovia; I...don't...I didn't abandon...I will fight the squirrels in my own way. I have Durandal...**

**Elmen; Whatever, you still abandoned your emperor~ Thank you Mr Beaver Buttington for the questions! Now the next question is from BlackIronBob. And it is for everyone. Has anyone played with hot potato with a grenade before? **

**Makoto, put his hand up. Then Ise put his hand up and then pretty much everyone besides Kokoro and Kunou put their hands up with embarrassment all over their faces.**

**Elmen; You...weird people. Thank you for the question! The next set of questions are from SharpRevan. Gabriel. Why do you stalk Makoto? Seriously, he is a Devil and Serafall's younger brother and she's known to hate you.**

**Gabriel; E-Erm...I-I don't want to answer...**

**Elmen; Answer the fucking question or I will lock you in a room with Serafall who will have access to power tools!**

**Gabriel burst out crying as Serafall imagines what Elmenhilde has described.**

**Gabriel; Uwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! I-I like...uwaaaaah! I don't want to answer but...uwah...I don't want to die so...uwah...f-from two years ago...I-I saw how generous he is to people and how adorable his expressions are and...e-even if it is against most things from Heaven...he's...cute.**

**Elmen; Its the Shota effect. Now butt lover...Vali rather. We all know that you love his butt, but is there anything else you love about him?**

**Makoto; You better answer that Va-chan. I don't want you to love my butt.**

**Makoto glared at Vali who smirked back.**

**Vali; If I had to say anything else, then I would say its his personality. Its refreshing to meet someone so hyper yet knows how to be serious. But his butt is still the number one reason I love him.**

**Everyone sweatdropped at the butt lover known as Vali.**

**Elmen; Right...anyway! Serafall, name one good thing about Gabriel and you get a naked picture of Makoto.**

**Serafall; O-One thing a-about Gabriel th-that's good. W-Well, G-Gabriel h-has nice...I mean she is...erm...s-she h-has...erm...s-she isn't c-completely...n-no, I can't say that...SHE HAS NICE ANGEL WINGS! THEY LOOK SOFT! UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! I FEEL SO HORRIBLE NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!**

**Serafall again cried but Gabriel looks happy about her saying that.**

**Elmen; Poor Maou-sama. Must be tough. But moving along! Azazel, name five Angels you would like to fall!**

**Azazel; I guess, Michael, Uriel, Raphael, Metatron and Sandalphon. Those are my top five to fall for...various reason's.**

**Elmen; I bet those reasons are perverted. Well, thank you for the questions SharpRevan. And finally, we have GhostRipperD31H! Welcome to the show! The first question...is for me! First of all, thank you. It takes a lot of courage to do this, and that beast certainly is a thorn in my side. My favourite type of music...I like rap, but I also like punk rock. Its interesting. And my favourite movie genre is horror and my favourite movie right now is...Nightmare on Elm street. Thank you for the question! Next question is for Makoto. Makoto, since you like Loli's and yandere's. What would you think of a yandere Loli?**

**Instead of answering, he foams at the mouth imaging the ultimate Loli yandere. Everyone else is giving him a scared expression.**

**Elmen; M-My...King everyone! Freaky weirdo! King! The next question is for you as well! If you was stranded on a desert island and could only pick one peerage member to be with you, who would it be? And if you don't pick me, why the fuck not!?**

**Everyone in Makoto's peerage turn to their King, looking for answers. However, he starts sweating bullets after recovering from the Loli yandere thoughts. He was stuck. Whoever he picked, would be the only one that didn't murder him.**

**Makoto; W-Well. I-I would pick erm...I-I would pick...erm...no one! I wouldn't want anyone on my peerage in that kind of situation! I would rather go mad with loneliness than put my peerage through anything like that!**

**His peerage nod their heads, as if accepting that answer.**

**Elmen; Damn straight. But I know you would've picked me. Next question is for Ise! Ise, who's your favourite super hero?**

**Issei puts on a lewd look, imaging his favourite super hero.**

**Issei; Wonder Woman! She's got such a revealing outfit and her oppai are big! She can tie me up any day!**

**Elmen; Why am I not surprised? Whatever. And the final question. Vali. What hobby do you have that doesn't include plotting or just general fighting.**

**Vali; I play with Ma-kun's butt.**

**Elmen; That isn't a fucking hobby! That's an obsession!**

**Vali sighed at the Vampire girl who gave a defiant stare in the older girls direction.**

**Vali; Fine, I collect rare artifacts.**

**Elmen; Erm...ok. I guess that will do! Alright! Now, that's the end of the Elmen's Corner! Once again, thank you every one for the questions, it keeps me in business! Well, until next time! Thank you for tuning into my corner and I hope to see you again next chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's the end of the chapter and Elmen's Corner. Soon, someone in Makoto's peerage will be attaining Balance Breaker! But who? Well, you'll have to tune in to find out! Until next time!<strong>

**Issei; Rias, Asia, Irina, Xenovia, Isabela, Jeanne, Tsubaki, Seekvaira, Gasper (fem), Tsubasa, Ophis, Raynare, Kalawarner, Mittelt, Bennia, Rossweisse, Valerie.**

**Makoto; Serafall, Sona, Ravel, Aika, Gabriel, Elmenhilde, Kunou, Yumi (fem Kiba), Le Fay, Akeno, Azazel (fem), Walburga, Kaguya, Millicas (fem), Koneko, Yuno, Artoria (fem Arthur), Ile and Nel, Vali (fem), Yasaka, Kotonoha, Grayfia, Kokoro.**

**Peerage**

**Queen; Walburga.**

**Bishops; Ravel, Le Fay.**

**Rooks; Elmenhilde, Yuno.**

**Knights; Yumi, Artoria.**

**Pawns; Aika (3 Pawns), Kunou (2 Pawns), Kotonoha (1 mutated), Kokoro (2 Pawns).**


	39. Chapter 39

**Receiving a strange present**

**Makoto P.O.V**

I woke up, feeling good. Last night, my Nee-chan's and I became...one. Something I've wanted ever since I hit puberty. I have wanted to become one with them. I guess that's one thing I can cross off my list. The next thing is, Balance Breaker. My peerage members with Sacred Gears wish to attain Balance Breaker, so I have to help them with that. And soon, the meeting. The meeting with the three factions. I wonder how that's going to go? Well, I'm already prepared for the worse case scenario. I have to be prepared for the worst case scenario.

"Ma-tan..."

Sera-Nee-chan wriggled around in her sleep. She said my name, so she must be dreaming about me. W-Well, last night...damn it was good. I guess I am truly a man now. I had a threesome for my first time. How awesome is that? I feel fully rejuvenated! Nothing can take me on now! Muwhahahaha!

Kidding. I still know my limits. I just feel more...I don't know. Free. I feel more free in a sense. Before, I was hesitant to do things with my Nee-chan's or anyone in general like this. Sure, I teased Sona-Nee-chan endlessly but I don't know if I could've done it as...well, it doesn't matter anymore. I've done it and I'm happy.

"Makoto hmmmmmm..."

It seems my other Nee-chan is dreaming about me also. I wonder if...I asked Nee-chan again, would she do it? Last night she seemed to be very raring to go. But this is a new day, would she be receptive to the idea again?

"Hehe, Ma-tan. Good morning~"

O-Oh, Sera-Nee-chan is awake. I looked in her direction, to see her smiling up at me with kindness evident. I stroked Nee-chan's face, then leaned down and caught her lips with mine.

I wrap an arm around her, bringing her closer to my body. Her breasts push against me as I slip my tongue into Nee-chan's mouth, exploring her mouth. Every inch of her mouth, feels and tastes good. I searched for her tongue with my own.

I found the pink muscle and my own tongue started wrestling with her own tongue. Its a nice deep kiss. I can feel the loving emotions that I am getting from Nee-chan. Her love for me is vast and wild. I don't know if I could tame Nee-chan. But I am willing to try.

Nee-chan breaks the kiss, biting my bottom lip as she pulled away.

"Nee-chan~ That's really naughty of you~"

"But, I love being naughty with Ma-tan~!"

She says that so freely. So strange indeed, aren't you Nee-chan? Nee-chan turned me on my side, and brought me closer to her if that's possible. Our bodies are interlocked. Only an inch separates our genitals.

"Nee-chan, you realize how close our parts are, right?"

She shrugged her shoulders, as if dismissing my concerns.

"I do my cutest Ma-tan. But they've already been introduced. Would you like it if they are introduced again?"

Nee-chan saying something so delicious like that. How could I not want them to be reintroduced!? If only we had the time...

"Ehehe, okay Nee-chan! ...Is what I want to say but I have some things to do today. And so do you. How about after the conference? We could do things then?"

My Nee-chan pouts, as if something devastating has just happened. Nee-chan, don't be so adorable all of the time! I seriously think that you can't be so cute~! But I couldn't tell her about what I have to do as it might upset her for I am going to meet someone she intensely dislikes very much.

"Mmmmmmm, that's too long~ Can't we do things now Ma-tan?"

"No, we can't. I want to Nee-chan but we have duties. Stupid duties~"

She pouted at me, so adorably I might add. How did Nee-chan become so cute? I haven't a clue but its really adorable when she pouts at me. I want to take Nee-chan again!

I put my hand on her inner thigh, and rubbed gently. That earned me a groan of pleasure from her slender lips. Those lips...

"Ma-tan~ You are so adorable~ Touching Nee-chan there. Has it become a place Ma-tan owns? Hmmm, I think my cutest Ma-tan owns my body, don't you think? Do I own Ma-tans penis? Even if I wasn't the one to take your virginity, I think that we will be the most sexually active between me and Sona-chan. Lust took over, but is that where it ends with her? Even if it is, Ma-tan can have me whenever and however he wants."

I blushed, thinking about her words. Doing what I want with Nee-chan huh? And whenever I want? I can only imagine what things Nee-chan and I can do together. We could even role play? Nee-chan as a...hmmmm, this will take some thinking. A naughty magical girl who has to capture me, the evil school boy. But the only way to banish me is to have sex with me...uguu. What's wrong with me all of a sudden?

"Uguu, Nee-chan~"

"Uguu~ Such a cute sound Ma-tan. Where does it come from?"

"I-I don't know uguu. I just came out with it one day when I was in a heightened emotional state. And ever since then, when my emotions are high, it comes out. Is it weird uguu?"

"Nope~ Its so adorable~ Now, would Ma-tan love to rest his head on my breast? Since you've suckled on it before, it would be good if you rested your cute little head there, wouldn't it?"

I nodded with a whine, I think Nee-chan would think that's cute so that's why I did it. She beams at me and brings my head to her chest. I snuggle into her nice sized chest.

"Ma-tan, did you hear about what Hyoudou-chan is getting?"

"No? What is he getting?"

I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Ooh, apparently Heaven is giving Hyoudou-chan the Ascalon. You know, the Dragon slayer holy sword."

...WHAT!?

"Y-YOU ARE JOKING, RIGHT!? T-THAT CANT BE, CAN IT!?"

Its kind of offensive to Nee-chan and myself. I mean, during Kokabiel's assault, we all pulled together, not just Rias-Nee-sans team. So, shouldn't we all get reward? Not me personally but members of my and Sona-Nee-chan's peerage? Talk about favouritism.

"Yup! Its true. Its kind of playing favourites with Rias-chan's peerage. I mean, what about you and So-tan? I think its quite mean that you and Sona-chan's peerages aren't getting anything. It would be different if it was a gift that the whole, Kuoh peerages as I have dubbed you, got equal use of the gift. But when I said something about it, they said that the Sekiryuutei-chan will need Ascalon in the future to combat the Hakuryuukou-chan and other Dragon class opponents. Still doesn't make it right. I think Gabriel is involved somehow. She wants me upset because she is really evil!"

Yeah, hearing it from Nee-chan makes me feel a little better. But now thinking about it, I guess it doesn't matter. Its obvious that they would give the Sekiryuutei something since he has that Heavenly Dragon Ddraig-san.

"You know, it doesn't really matter. Never mind, Nee-chan. If they want to give Ise-Nii-san a legendary holy sword, then they can, right?"

She nodded and patted my head in an affectionate manner.

"Don't worry my cute Ma-tan. I'm sure even with Ascalon, you and your peerage will still be able to overcome hers."

"Yeah, I'm not worried about that. No offense to them but Nee-sans team is a power team and mine is a technique team. In terms of advantages, we have it but it would be different if they had Balance Breaker for the Sekiryuutei, Jeanne-Nee-san and Gasper-san also. Even then, I refuse to lose to her team!"

I threw up my fist and had fire in my eyes! As if I would lose to her! The ape and her peerage! Hyaaa!

"Hehehe~ My Ma-tan is so adorable when he's pumped up like this."

I bent my neck with a half smile on my face.

"I sure am pumped up! I just...hmmmmm, Nee-chan. Even though I try and help my Sacred Gear members achieve that state, why aren't they? They are doing everything right but...I don't know what else I can do. Do you know?"

"Hmmmmm...I know! I will rain down cute justice to see if that awakens them! You see, if they are in massive danger then wont they achieve that state!?"

Ooh! No! That's not right Nee-chan! If you rain down 'cute justice' then even I don't know if my peerage will survive! Its basically asking for death at this point!

"Ehehehe, please don't ever attack my peerage. Even Ravel-san would most likely die if you came after her. So, um...thanks but no. I don't want you to do that Nee-chan. Its kind of scary if I think about you going after my peerage like that."

I mean, whoa. If she attacked my peerage then even I don't know what would happen. Most likely, they would die. And I don't want my peerage to die. They are innocent and cute! If they die then I would die with them!

As I thought that, Sona-Nee-chan lifted her head up off my chest, rubbed her eyes and looked at me. I looked back at her, deeply into her eyes. Her face then heated up, most likely thinking about last night.

"Makoto...Onee-sama...I erm..."

"Hehe, is Sona-chan embarrassed about what we did just before? I think Sona-chan is a little bit naughty. How she did..."

"Shut up! J-Just don't bring it up now!"

Nee-chan is embarrassed. Hehe, don't worry Nee-chan, its quite natural for you to become embarrassed about it. I patted Nee-chan's head as she buried her face into my chest.

"Oh Sona-chan. Don't be so embarrassed. It isn't like there's much to worry about. Even if its just us, you can speak freely about it, you know?"

Sona-Nee-chan shook her head in defence and looked away after taking her head off my chest. She then got out of the bed and walked towards the bedroom door, but she then stopped in her tracks. She must've realized it. She's naked.

She turned around calmly, grabbed her bra and panties, put them on and left the room without speaking or anything. Fueee, I guess Nee-chan is still a little embarrassed about last night. She wouldn't admit to it easily, but she is really embarrassed about it yet she loved it. But that's Nee-chan after all. She's just all over the place.

I bet I wont see Nee-chan downstairs. If I recall, she said that she also has something to do today for the meeting of the factions. She'll be there since she is a high class Devil but her peerage wont be as they didn't take part in the fight. However, my peerage and Rias-Nee-sans peerage will be there because we did in fact take part in the fight and we totally kicked Kokabiel's ass with my awesome plans and everyone pulling together.

"Uuuu, I guess Nee-chan is still a little...embarrassed."

"Yup~! But she'll recover in time~! Muuuu, I have to go and do some last minute preparations for the meeting so, I will be off also~"

Nee-chan kissed me and got out of bed. She then started getting dressed after picking her clothes up off the floor. She took those off way before we even had...sex last night.

"Fuee, not long now Ma-tan~ You know, this meeting is important so put your best foot forward and speak with your usual confidence. After all, you are a high class Devil. Even we have to be serious sometimes."

Am I really getting lectured about being serious from Nee-chan? I am way more serious than she is!

"Really Nee-chan? Giving me a lecture about being serious. I should give it to you~"

She turned and stuck out her tongue at me. Muuuu, Nee-chan looking at me like that isn't good. She thinks that she can get away with it when she really can't. Nee-chan finished getting dressed and then winked at me.

She then came over and gave me an innocent peck on the cheek.

"I have too go now, Ma-tan. Have fun~ But not with Gabriel~"

Her hatred for Gabriel-san is burning like always. I shook my head a little at her. She thinks that she has to fight with Gabriel-san all the time. I don't even know the reason why she hates Gabriel-san myself. I think it has something to do with me, but I'm not that sure...

"O-Okay, Sera-Nee-chan. Please use your time wisely."

"Hehe, sure will! Now bye-bye Ma-tan~ Love you~!"

"Love you too~"

We shared a chaste kiss. Nothing passionate but not exactly innocent. I don't think that Nee-chan and I will ever be innocent again. There's nothing innocent about what we did last night. But that's last night and now I need to go on with the day.

I got dressed after getting out of bed and I went downstairs for breakfast. I'm sure that there's something that I need to do today but I can't really remember what that was.

I got downstairs and went for the kitchen. But before I could get there, I heard a whimpering coming from the living room. So I went to check it out. I got to the living room to see that...

"...No...more...sex..."

Rias-Nee-san is sat in the corner of the living room. She has a hollow look in her eyes. What's wrong with her all of a sudden?

"Rias-Nee-san?"

She looked up at me and shed tears? What have I done to her now? I've just gotten out of bed. I'm pretty sure that I've not done anything to her. She usually does it to herself anyway.

"I-I...erm...no...more. Please don't...Doctor...save me...from this nightmare..."

Okay, I think someone has broken her. And it isn't me as I've just gotten up. Then again, did she need much to break? She breaks so easily sometimes doesn't she? She's completely insane after all. Of course she is going to break like this.

"Okay...you're crazy, huh."

"Doctor...Professor Iguana! I'm going to sue you Makoto! You hear me!? I am going to sue you for being like this with me! You've hurt me more than words! Words that cut deep within my body! Are you against me now!?"

"Erm...why would your Professor be a...lawyer?"

"Fuck off! I want Professor Iguana to sue you! I'm going to get you for everything you have for what you have done to me! I mean, I'm beautiful and you're ugly! I hate you and Sona that butch! Go and sleep with them again!"

So she heard me huh. Whatever, I don't care. Nee-chan might care but Sera-Nee-chan and I wont care at all. I'm just not bothered by it. We shared our love with one another. That's a very beautiful thing in my eyes. But I don't know what that suing thing was. Sue us for what? We haven't done anything to her.

"I don't actually know what you are on about but I'm busy so...enjoy whatever it is that you are doing."

I left her side and went into the kitchen...too see that no one is here. But food has been laid out. I guess everyone has already eaten and this is for me. Well, it does say my name near it so this is my food!

I sat down, but as I was about to start eating, there was a knock at the door. Of course I will have to get it. No one else is going to get it are they? It isn't their style. I usually have to do things like that.

I sighed to myself and stood up. I then exited the kitchen and went for the front door. As I got to the front door, I heard Rias-Nee-san cry. Seriously, just go and get your Professor and try and sue me. Because I can hold you liable for lots of different things. Like attempted murder for one. Nee-chan can vouch for that also as she is the one who gets all the threats usually.

* * *

><p>I opened the door and the person who is stood there is no other than the Angel woman named Gabriel-san. She's the sister of the current God. I got sent a message yesterday asking if we could meet today. I didn't have any reason to decline so I said yes.<p>

And the reason I know this girl is the sister of Michael-san, is because she has been following me and Sera-Nee-chan has shown me pictures of her. Of course. Sera-Nee-chan pointed out Gabriel-sans flaws, her supposed flaws I should say.

But I don't see any flaws with her. She's very beautiful in my eyes. She has an innocent look in her beautiful eyes and she has a figure that girls would murder their best friends for.

"Gabriel-san, hello and welcome to my home."

Gabriel-san adopted suspicious eyes and looked around. Even though she is at the door, she is still peering inside, not breaking the stance that she just got into. A stance that says, she's prepared to run away if something dangerous is going to happen.

"Is something wrong?"

"N-No...I just hope the g-girls n-named Gasai-san, Katsura-san and Serafall-san aren't around. T-They erm...they seem to...uwah. S-So, is it okay if I come in? If they aren't around?"

"I don't know where my peerage members are but Nee-chan isn't here. She left not long ago. So please come inside. You said that there was something you would like to discuss."

She nodded so I stepped aside. She came in and took off her shoes...

"Y-You don't have to remove your shoes here Gabriel-san."

She looked at me and bonked herself on the head in a cute yet clueless manner.

"O-Oh. But isn't it typical Japanese to remove your shoes upon entering a persons home?"

"It is, but you don't have to do it here. Its really up to you."

"I see...since I have removed my shoes anyway, I think I will keep them off."

"Okay. If that's what you want. Now, please follow me towards the living room. We can discuss what you want in there."

She gave a sharp nod so myself and Gabriel-san went into the living room. Since it is literally seconds from the door, we didn't say anything to one another. I entered the living room with Gabriel-san following close by.

I then notice that Rias-Nee-san is still here.

"Oi, leave now Rias-Nee-san."

I pointed to the door. She lifted her head up, tears forming in her eyes.

"N-No, I'm not leaving."

"Yes you are. Gabriel-san and I have something to discuss, privately. So either leave nicely or I will call in your friends."

"F-Friends?"

"The yandere's."

She paled and cried soft tears. Geez, everything seems to make her cry. But I don't have time for her crap today.

"Ooh yeah, Nee-san. You kept quiet about Ascalon, didn't you?"

"Fuck off. So what? You're jealous, bastard!"

"I'm not jealous at all. I wouldn't be jealous of you or your Pawn. If anything, I'm happy that your peerage is getting stronger."

"W-Why?"

She gave me a suspicious look. Isn't it obvious. Now after thinking about it, I want her peerage to become stronger.

"Because I want to have a challenge in the future. When we have a Rating Game, I wish to have a challenge. So start training up your peerage ape, because when we have our Rating Game, I will be winning it."

She stood up, and came over to me. She then stuck out her hand so I stuck out my own hand. This is our promise after all. We promised that one day, when we have the strongest peerage we can get, we would have a Rating Game and see who is superior. I even have the same bet with her cousin, Sairaorg-san. He's my strongest rival right now. He's very powerful and most likely be able to crush most of my peerage like bugs. That's why I have to become stronger and they do also. You could say that we have a small rivalry but we are very good friends, even best friends. We are like Sona-Nee-chan and Rias-Nee-san, but a more toned down, more polite and less crazy version. We just respect one another. I respect his power, and he respects my intelligence.

"Hmph, I can't wait for our game. You'll lose, bastard."

"And I can't wait for your smug face to be beaten."

We stared at one another, the pride of our families on the line. One day, this stare will be more intense. The stare of true pride and honour.

"Now get out so I talk with Gabriel-san."

"Whatever. I need to go and do some stuff for Onii-sama anyway. Like giving him a kiss."

With that creepy sentence, she left the room. About time if you ask me. I then turned back to our guest. The guest herself has been waiting patiently for me and Nee-san to finish talking.

"I am sorry about the wait. Please, sit down. I will prepare some tea."

"My, that's very kind of you."

So she went to sit down and I went into the kitchen again. I don't really know what she is doing here, but I am going to find out in a few minutes. I am sure that it is important as before this, she has just stalked me. Hehe, funny if you think about it. An Angel stalking a Devil boy.

I prepared some tea and headed back into the living room. Getting into the living room, I see that Gabriel-san is sat on the couch, with her legs crossed, waiting patiently for me again. She's a very patient person huh.

"Sorry about the wait. Here, a cup of tea."

I brought over the tea and handed her the cup.

"Thank you."

She took the cup and drunk it elegantly. I also took a cup and lifted it to my lips, taking a small sip of tea.

"So Gabriel-san. Could you please tell me what's going on?"

"A-Ah yes. Of course. The truth is, Azazel-san contacted me and thought that something from Heaven could be used by one of your peerage members."

Something that could be used by one of my peerage members? Gabriel-san went into her formal robes and then produced something. What she produced was a red crystal orb. The orb is radiating power.

"Personally, I thought that it wasn't fair that only Rias-sans peerage was getting something from Heaven. We of course intended to give Ascalon to the Sekiryuutei-san for the reason that, well it might seem rude but he is considered the weakest host in history right now. It might change in the future but his rival, the Hakuryuukou is considered the strongest host in history. So we, the Heavens thought that the Sekiryuutei-san needed a, power up it might be called. Even Serafall-san brought up the point that only Rias-sans team seemed to be benefiting from this present and you, Sona-san and respective peerages also did take part in that battle so you both deserved something also for achieving an amazing feat like defeated one of the leaders of the Fallen Angels, but that was more about her love for her siblings than actual reasoning's."

Yeah, Nee-chan did say something about that. But Gabriel-san is most likely right about it. Nee-chan would defend us, and see that if we were getting treated unfairly then she would defend us and demand things for us. She's very protective over us and would most likely kill someone just to keep us safe.

"I, see. That's really sweet of you Gabriel-san. I just wanted my peerage to know that their efforts weren't wasted. And I don't know about some, but I know that my Pawn, Aika-san is getting more and more jealous of the Sekiryuutei for, various reasons. If anything, I wish she got something to prove that she isn't below the Sekiryuutei like she thinks she is. when I tell her she's not, she doesn't believe me."

"I understand. It seems that this Aika-san has it rough. I have heard that jealousy and inferiority can lead to some unfortunate consequences."

"Hmmm, yes. I think you might be right. And I know that Sona-Nee-chan's Pawn feels some similar feelings towards Ise-Nii-san also. I just wish that they don't develop inferior complexes towards him as they aren't inferior to him. No one is superior to anyone. Or that's how I feel."

"That's a very grownup way of thinking, Makoto-kun. May I call you that?"

I nodded with a smile which made her blush.

"Yes, I think so. I might act childish but I'm a responsible person. And people might think I'm a little crazy for saying that no one is superior to anyone else. Because of course there are stronger people out there. But...well, you know, right?"

"Yes, I understand what you mean. Hehe."

We laughed to one another. We are, connecting right now I think the word is. Whenever I heard about her, it was all of Sera-Nee-chan's words. Saying that she is a huge bitch and she is evil. But I don't think Sera-Nee-chan is right at all.

"But back to that red crystal orb. What is it exactly?"

"Aah, yes. This orb contains a very powerful creature inside. If I say Ifrit, then would that maybe clear it up?"

Ifrit...wait, isn't that...

"W-Wasn't that the creature that caused a lot of panic a number of years ago?"

"Yes. The creature known as Ifrit did cause panic and alarm several years ago. The beast is very powerful, not only with its power to control hellfire, but also the beasts strength and defence. Several years ago, there was an incident. The incident was Ifrit. The creature caused harm to this world. It was sent to destroy the Angels with its power that is harmful to us but Heaven banded together under Onii-sama's orders and we were able to seal the creature into what you see now. Later it was discovered that the creature was being controlled but we couldn't risk unsealing it so it was decided that it would be sealed in Heaven, until such a time that it could be safely unsealed. And now, is that time."

Yes, I remember hearing about it now in school in the Underworld. Its a dangerous creature that was said to control flames of the highest degree. And even the fire it controls is demonic in nature so if you look at it, then it is flames that are opposite of the holy flames from Walburga-sans Longinus.

"B-But, I don't understand something. If it is going to be unsealed, why hand it over to me?"

"Yes. I can see how confusing that might be. When I say unsealed, I mean like a contract. Azazel-san that someone on your peerage would be able to benefit from this. And you would know who that person is at the right time."

"So cryptic huh. Do you have any ideas who it is Gabriel-san?"

She smiled and put a finger to her lips and winked cutely at me.

"Hehehehe~ Its a little secret, but I'm sure that you'll know the perfect person."

Uguu, I knew she would say something like that. But its fine I guess.

"But this present for my peerage, or one of my members, is very nice. But to give me something like this is...what about Nee-chan's peerage?"

Gabriel-san then smiled so beautifully.

"This time's meeting, Onii-sama and the Heaven think there's a huge opportunity to cooperate between the 3 great powers. I hear you already know it so I am saying this but, we lost our creator, God during the last war. Our enemies also lost the old Maous in battle. The leaders of the Fallen Angels are reticent. Azazel-san also has her official stand of not wanting to create wars. This is a chance. A chance in order to get rid of the useless battles. If small scale battles continue like this intermittently, then anyhow, the 3 great powers will be destroyed. Even if that isn't the case, from the side other powers may invade. That soul is a present for one of the peerages that helped stop another war. Of course, Onii-sama also sent presents to the Fallen Angels side and you know about Ascalon being given to the Sekiryuutei-san, plus Sona-san will also be receiving some information that she wanted regarding certain projects of hers and will no doubt help her with her peerage in the future. We also got the rumoured holy demonic swords from the Devil side as well, our side is very grateful as well."

Yes, Yumi-chan did give Heaven the holy demonic sword in an attempt to stop the projects that they used to make holy sword wielders. I just hope that she can succeed. No, I will also put my views about that forward, even if they aren't considered worthy of being mentioned, I will make them heard. But Nee-chan also got some information about something's? Hmmmm, then I am satisfied.

"That's very generous Gabriel-san. I don't know how yet, but I'm sure this soul will come in handy someday."

I took the gem and placed it in my pocket. I can't lose that. It is really important. I wonder who though. Who could use a soul on my peerage? As far as I am aware, no one has powers over souls. But I'm sure that Azazel-san wouldn't of said that I could use this to Gabriel-san if she didn't think I couldn't use it.

"Hehe, I'm sure you will."

"So...was that all you wanted to talk about? Or is there more?"

Gabriel-san suddenly got bashful and hid her face from me. Eh? What's that about? As I was about to say something, Gabriel-san made a small noise.

"I-If y-you aren't b-busy then w-we could g-go out w-with o-one another a-around th-this town!"

...Did she just ask me out on a date? Gabriel-san wants to go out on a date with me...

"Erm...I'm not really busy today. I-If you would like to go out then, I would be happy to accompany you."

Gabriel-san stands up and claps her hands together.

"Great! Then, let us go before...erm...the girls from y-your peerage notice my presence..."

Damn, they really have scared the poor Angel girl huh. Well, they kind of scare me too sometimes.

"Okay! Let us go out then!"

"Right!"

So I stood up also and placed my cup on the table as did Gabriel-san. We then walked out of the room and towards the door. It seems that I have got a date with an Angel. A date that Sera-Nee-chan wont be too happy about. But...whatever. Nee-chan can't say anything, right? I had sex with Nee-chan yesterday and today I'm going on a date with her arch nemesis. Tomorrow, who knows.

* * *

><p><strong>Elmen's Corner!<strong>

**Elmen; Ugh, you know what beast. If you don't stop asking to be on my corner then I will kill you! Seriously! Just leave me alone!**

**Elmenhilde, the Vampire hostess has been having an argument with the Phenex's daughter, Ravel. Ravel appeared to have want more time on Elmen's Corner but Elmenhilde, refused her outright.**

**Ravel; B-But! Please Elmen-san! I-I wish to become more popular!**

**Elmen; Ooh beast. Your popularity wont grow for awhile. And what about my popularity beast? I didn't even appear in this chapter!**

**Ravel; Neither did I! I mean, I'm important too you know!?**

**Elmen; Really beast? You're important? I didn't know. Hmph, what do you contribute to the team? Besides your willingness to be useless?**

**Ravel; I am not useless! Even I am going to have a power up soon! I am going to...**

**Elmenhilde covered Ravel's mouth so she doesn't reveal anything about the plot of the story.**

**Elmen; This is why you don't have your own corner. I know when not to spoil the plot and you don't. Now shut up! I am going to be starting now.**

**Elmenhilde uncovered her mouth and then went towards her stage, not caring for the dirty look that Ravel is giving her. Elmenhilde dodged various people in order to get to her stage. As she got there, lots of people cheered for everyone's favourite girl.**

**Elmenhilde; Thank you! Thank you! My loyal fans who hate the beast!**

**Elmenhilde opened her arms wide. The crowd once again roared for the favourite Vampire girl. The beast...Ravel came onto the stage but Elmenhilde shook her fist at Ravel with a angry smile on her face. Ravel, seeing that yelped and ran to her seat in the audience. Elmenhilde then picked up some of her sheets that have been conveniently placed on a desk beside a chair.**

**Elmen; Good beast. And thank you my fans! Love you all! Now, it is time to start those lovely questions...wait. No it isn't. Its time to answer the reviews that aren't questions for us characters. First is from a guest. About Kuroka. Well, the author hasn't decided what harem that cat should go into. The next is from BlackIronBob. Yeah! Everyone gets one, besides the beast that is~ And thank you! And finally from 13loop, thank you very much! But I presume you mean Makoto rather than Millicas. But all in all, thank you very much! More lemony goodness to come in future chapters!**

**Elmenhilde put down the sheets for the normal reviews and picked up the sheets for the reviews that have questions for the characters.**

**Elmen; First of all, questions from Anime PJ. First of all, yes they are dirty people. Can't wait for my own lemon. And yeah baby, he can get girls aroused like that. Especially the beast. He just looks at her and she orgasms.**

**Ravel, in the audience puts on an unhappy face as a wide noticeable smirk appears on the doll faced Vampire.**

**Elmen; And yeah, the Professor Iguana? What's that about ape? Ooh wait, that's a question. Ape! Answer the question! Do you know anyone that isn't animal named, besides the main cast that is.**

**Rias; Uwah...erm, I know Doctor Penguin, his wife Mrs Penguin and their little Penguins. Doctor Penguin considers me one of his little Penguins also. And then there's Professor Iguana and his wife, Mrs Iguana and their little Iguana's. Then, there's...**

**Elmen; I'm just going to cut you off there. No need for more mental shit. Okay ape, just shut up. Would you like a stuffed penguin ape, to make you feel calm for a change?**

**Rias nodded with a small whine, wanting to feel better about all the abuse that she apparently suffers.**

**Elmen; Can we get her a stuffed penguin please?**

**One of the stagehands makes a stuffed penguin appear and runs to Rias' side and hands it to her. She takes it and hugs it into her chest and smiles childlike. The smile of an innocent girl, not what she really is.**

**Elmen; Thank you, thank you. Now Ise...ooh, what a sadistic question. Even if sadism isn't my thing, I still think this question is blood good. Now Ise, would you rather sit on a pie and eat a dick? Or would you sit on a dick and eat a pie? And no, the pie isn't a vagina. Its a pie I baked. Elmen's Pies. Get them while stocks last.**

**Elmenhilde winked at the camera, trying to sell her products.**

**Ise; Erm...can I go for neither?**

**Elmen; No. You have to answer the question. I know what I would choose if I was you but its your choice.**

**Ise, with an extremely embarrassed face, answers the question unwillingly.**

**Ise;...The first one...**

**Elmen; Hehe, I would've just shot the bastard that was trying to make me do those things. Anyway, moving swiftly along, the next questions are from guest. First of all, no. I will not do that. I am paid to read out the questions and give snarky comments. And defeating Makoto huh. Ise right now wouldn't be able to defeat Makoto right now. He would overwhelm him with his superior skills and control over water, plus various things. He would have to come back when he reaches Balance Breaker. Anyway, first question Ise. If you could bring any harem girl with you to anywhere in the multi-verse, then who would you bring? And where would you go?**

**Ise; Eh...right now, I would bring Jeanne to...erm...I guess I would take Jeanne to a...erm...world without shrimp.**

**Elmen;...Okay, why exactly?**

**Ise; Because she really hates shrimps!**

**Elmen; Oh...I didn't know that. Right. Anyway, Ddraig. Albion. Even though you aren't in the harems...although in a sense I guess Albion is as Vali is with Makoto although that opens up lots of questions. A-Anyway, on a scale of one to ten. How stressed are you guys from Ise's and Vali's perverseness?**

**Ddraig and Albion cry from their respective hosts bodies.**

**Albion; Makoto Sitri's butt! That's all Vali thinks about when he is around! How small and tight it is! Uwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! I don't want to think about it anymore!**

**Ddraig; Uwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Breasts! Breasts! Rias Gremory's breasts! Jeanne's breasts! Breasts everywhere! I'm frightened noooooooooooooooooooooow!**

**Those two Dragons cry very harsh tears.**

**Elmen; Great. Now the Dragons are crying. Idiot Dragons. Well, those questions have been answered! Now, the next set of questions are from AngelofDeath666. Ape, three questions are for you. Aren't you popular. Did you get that kids therapy bill? Have you seen Hana inside your mind? And do you want a banana?**

**Rias; In order, Onii-sama took care of the bill. I see lots of people in my mind so Hana is possible. And I don't want a fucking banana!**

**Elmen; Ape, would you like a stuffed iguana to accompany your stuffed penguin?**

**Rias, acting childlike nodded. So Elmenhilde waves her hand to her stagehands.**

**Elmen; Can we get her a stuffed iguana please?**

**A stagehand rushes to Rias with a stuffed iguana. She takes it and hugs both the iguana and penguin into her chest.**

**Elmen; What a freak. Next, Yuno. Have you considered taping the ape to a chair, taping her eyes open, and playing what a certain critic described as the 11th level of hell in loop for 2 hours while gagging her with sweaty gym socks?**

**Yuno; I've already done that before.**

**Yuno said while looking at her favourite victim. Rias however isn't paying attention as she is kissing the tops of her toys head.**

**Elmen; Yuno, don't be strange. But one more question. Are you the only Queen of yandere as there is like that creepy chick Hana and she's like got mental powers. Not mental as in the mind but mental as in out of this world, to clear that up for the stupid.**

**Elmenhilde looked directly at Ravel while saying that. However Ravel just cried to herself.**

**Yuno; Well, I am the reigning Queen. No one fucks with Yuno and gets away with it. If it wasn't for the plot, I would bump off the ape permanently.**

**Elmen; You drive me crazy~ That's the song that's coming through right now. Now Akeno, when did you fall for the Shota?**

**Akeno; Ara ara. When I fell for him huh? Well, I guess it would be the time that he told me that he doesn't care about me being a Fallen Angel, and consoled me about that past also. The way he held me, comforted me and said that even if everyone else didn't accept me, he would.**

**Elmen; Hmph, such a player huh. Now Ise, how have your dreams been lately?**

**Ise; Ugh...fine I guess. They've been the usual. Breasts breasts breasts!**

**Elmenhilde the loveable Vampire sighed to herself heavily.**

**Elmen; Why is it that each time I talk to you, I die a little inside? But now, Seekvaira Agares, welcome to the show. But now, everyone knows that you are a mecha otaku. So the question is, how would you Rank Eureka 7?**

**Seekvaira perks her ears to the sudden mention of her name and sits up.**

**Seekvaira; Thank you Elmenhilde-san. Hmmmmm, Eureka 7 huh...hmmmm, I would rank it...maybe 4th? Or 5th? Hmmmmm, its one of those two...yes, I would rank it...4th.**

**Elmen; I see. Personally I'm not into mecha but, whatever floats your boat. Now Sona, can the reviewer and Hana, the lighter one, enrol in the school?**

**Sona; Well, I don't really control that but I could put in a good word.**

**Elmen; I see. Then the reviewer will know that. And finally, Makoto you siscon. First of all. I hold in my hands a picture of a Loli yandere named Rin. If you want it, then it costs 200 yen.**

**Makoto; Ugh...a Loli yandere huh. Only a picture? I could just turn one of my yandere's into Loli's if I really wanted too. There's a demonic spell that can turn you younger so I could just do that.**

**Elmen; Fair point. Next, do something to Sona that makes every guy within 25 miles nose bleed.**

**Makoto stood up and went straight for his Nee-chan, wondering what he could do to her. But then he got an idea and went into his pocket, secretly casting a transportation spell. He then pulled out something that's pink in colour.**

**Makoto; Remember these Nee-chan? These are the panties you wore that night when we had sex. They are still wet from your juices! Shall I pass them around!?**

**All the guys look at the panties, and had a slight nose bleed. What Makoto hasn't revealed is that these panties aren't the ones that she wore and are just a normal pair of panties. However, Sona gains a massive blush and passes out.**

**Makoto; Shit, knocked her out.**

**Elmen; Ha! Awesome! Now the next reviewer, Mr Beaver Buttington! Hello! Now first, beast. Stop acting so, beast like. Everyone hates you most likely but you beastliness is really bad.**

**Ravel cried to herself as Makoto went over and comforted her.**

**Elmen; Rias, your Professor Iguana wont be able to help you. And yeah, everyone is pretty much a little bit afraid of admitting it, even if you don't want to admit it. Serafall-sama just teamed up with two to get ahead huh...hmmmm, yes. Vali, in the words of Han Solo, don't get cocky kid. And Ophis, the reviewer appeciates your answer, the truthful answer and they are going to call you Imouto-chan.**

**Rias smiled at her toys, not really listening. Serafall and the two yandere girls look happy with one another. Vali looks a little pissed off and Ophis just stares back, emotionlessly.**

**Elmen; Now Grayfia, when did you fall for your Shota?**

**Grayfia raised a hand to her cheek, and blushed a crimson colour that reminds everyone of her Masters hair colour.**

**Grayfia; When he was a cute 7 year old. As a 7 year old, he was really sweet and cute. And when he hugged me that time during a thunderstorm when we went to the human world...I knew he was my Shota.**

**Elmen; How very disturbing. You are like hundreds of years old and he was a 7 year old. Good thing you're a Devil huh. And he's a Devil. Or that would be even more disturbing.**

**Grayfia narrowed her eyes dangerously at Elmenhilde who licked her lips back.**

**Elmen; Now, the next question is for every male. How many of you have had MurderBoner's?**

**Ise raises his hand with a blush, then Makoto did and pretty much every male did. Then Rias raised her hand...everyone looked at her with suspicious eyes.**

**Elmen; Ape...why have you raised your hand?**

**Rias; I-I WANTED TO FIT INNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!**

**She bursts out crying as everyone gives her strange looks.**

**Elmen; Ugh God...strange girl. A-Anyway, last question from this reviewer. Can anyone survive a 20 mm bullet to the eye? Without the use of magic or any other cheating mechanisms.**

**Ravel; Well, obviously I can. I mean, my regeneration ability is something I was born with so of course I can do that. But it would hurt.**

**Elmen; Hmph. I would load the gun with holy bullets so try and survive that beast!**

**Elmenhilde pulled out a gun and gave a shit-eating grin towards Ravel. Ravel hides behind her chair, in fear for her life.**

**Elmen; Damn straight. Now thank you for the questions thus far. Now the next set of questions are from SharpRevan. First of all, here's the photo of Makoto Serafall, and thank you for it Yuno.**

**Serafall was handed the picture who studies it with a lecherous grin. Yuno however nods, thinking that she has 1000's more.**

**Elmen; Good. Now Azazel. You have a question. What was the name of the Fallen Angel that killed Ise?**

**Azazel; Oh, the name was Angelica. She was a bitch anyway.**

**Elmenhilde puts on a sarcastic smile at the way Azazel said that so normally.**

**Elmen; How lovely. Now Walburga, have you ever burned yourself with your Sacred Gear?**

**Walburga; Fueee, no. I haven't burned myself with my Sacred Gear. It is like how holy sword wielders can still hold holy swords. I can still use my Longinus and fire holy crosses and such. Of course if it was turned around on me somehow then I would be hurt more than normal, due to my status as a Devil.**

**Elmen; Makes sense. I mean, even Kiba can hold her holy demonic swords and that has holy power in it and that's a Sacred Gear also. Ravel, someone wants to hug you.**

**A ghostly deity comes from the Heavens and hugs Ravel who cries.**

**Elmen; That's the only hug you'll ever get. But what's this? Me, saying something nice about her or I have to run around naked? Fuck...ugh, saying something nice about her? She has...erm...she is...ugh God...erm...lets see. She has...nice...ugh...she is...PRETTY HAIR! SHE HAS PRETTY HAIR! THE HAIR THAT'S REALLY PRETTY! UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**

**Elmenhilde bursts out crying as Ravel gains a happy face. Elmenhilde's tears continued to flow for several minutes until she finally calmed down.**

**Elmen; U...Uu, okay. That was really bad. Now finally, there's some questions from GhostRipperD31H. First of all, Rias. Please be normal for a day. Also be nice to Sona or someone else.**

**Rias; Whats normal? How can you define normal? Normal for me is what's different for everyone else. What's normal for you might be different for other people. And no, I will not be nice to anyone that is against me!**

**Elmen; Ape! You almost sounded normal then, until that last part. Sorry Ghost, may I call you Ghost? I am anyway. Sorry, but that's the best you'll get out of her. Again, sorry. Now Ise, question is for you. Now its obvious that the last question Ghost asked would be a female. Now this question is about male super villains. Which is your favourite?**

**Ise; The Joker from batman because he's actually mental but funny!**

**Elmen; Of course. I will agree with you there. Now Makoto, we know the type of girls you like. But what's your secret fetish?**

**Makoto blushes bright red and looks away. But Elmenhilde glares with the intensity of a thousand suns. He turns back to her, looking embarrassed.**

**Makoto; I-I have a fetish for girls that d-dress up. Like in school girl outfits, magical girl outfits, miko girl outfits. Basically, uniforms and cosplay outfits, it turns me on to see girls in them. Like Nee-chan's outfit or Akeno-Nee-sans battle outfit!**

**The girls in his harem all take mental notes to get special kinds of outfits for seduction.**

**Elmen; Already have my outfit picked out. And the last question is...ooh, its for me. It isn't a problem. I get paid for this shit after all. But for the question for me...hmmmm, excellent question. As his mate, I have a certain power to enthrall him. Not like mind control but thanks to our bond, I can use that to make sure that I am going to be the girl who's with him next. And if all else fails, I will pin him down and start the act.**

**The girls all give Elmenhilde wary looks while Makoto himself is liking the idea of Elmenhilde being so forceful but he wouldn't ever admit that.**

**Elmen; Well, that's the end of the corner. I would like to thank everyone for their continued support. And, beast. Would you like to send everyone off with me?**

**Ravel gains a hopeful expression.**

**Ravel; R-Really Elmen-san?**

**Elmen; Yeah as if beast.**

**Ravel face faults and sobs to herself as Elmenhilde laughs at her.**

**Elmen; Ooh I'm kidding. Come on beast.**

**Ravel! Y-YES! I'M COMING!**

**Elmen; I didn't really want to know that but okay.**

**Ravel ran down to Elmenhilde, not noticing or not caring about the innuendo Elmenhilde said. Elmenhilde and Ravel got back to back and flashed everyone a peace sign.**

**Ravel and Elmen; Until next time! Peace out!**

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's the end of the Corner and the chapter. Its getting closer to the person who is going to reach Balance Breaker! Well, until next time!<strong>

**Issei; Rias, Asia, Irina, Xenovia, Isabela, Jeanne, Tsubaki, Seekvaira, Gasper (fem), Tsubasa, Ophis, Raynare, Kalawarner, Mittelt, Bennia, Rossweisse, Valerie.**

**Makoto; Serafall, Sona, Ravel, Aika, Gabriel, Elmenhilde, Kunou, Yumi (fem Kiba), Le Fay, Akeno, Azazel (fem), Walburga, Kaguya, Millicas (fem), Koneko, Yuno, Artoria (fem Arthur), Ile and Nel, Vali (fem), Yasaka, Kotonoha, Grayfia, Kokoro.**

**Peerage**

**Queen; Walburga.**

**Bishops; Ravel, Le Fay.**

**Rooks; Elmenhilde, Yuno.**

**Knights; Yumi, Artoria.**

**Pawns; Aika (3 Pawns), Kunou (2 Pawns), Kotonoha (1 mutated), Kokoro (2 Pawns).**


End file.
